El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki
by irrealiti13
Summary: una guerra se avecina. las épocas de caos sin fin, muertes y decadencias son solo la confirmación de que el mundo necesita ser salvado. ellos lo salvaron una ves. y ahora entrenaran a la nueva generación de lideres. uno de ellos es naruto. el heredero de las artes de guerra uzumakis.
1. Chapter 1

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

A todo aquel que lea esta historia, me alegro mucho de haber cautivado vuestra atención.

Para mi es algo importante el conocer sus opiniones.

Ya sea en forma de review o de PM.

Bueno este es un

One shot.

Y se quedara así mientras no tenga 5 reviews o 5 seguidores.

Esas son las condiciones.

También recalco.

Mi ortografía y forma de expresión.

Varia de historia en historia.

Por eso si les gusta como escribo una dejen un comentario y adecuare mi escritura según su justo.

Otra cosa.

Esta historia no planea ofender a nadie, ni discriminar.

Solo quiero remarcar eso.

Pues no faltara quien se tome mal una palabra y destruya Pompeya por eso.

Sin más se despide el amo y señor de la irrealidad.

Disfruten este prologo.

/ prologo /

* * *

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

* * *

¿Qué tan importante es el conocimiento?

¿Qué valor tiene la información?

Muchos dirán que la mente nuca vence al cuerpo, que el instinto supera a la razón o que un buen golpe es mucho más practico que un montón de ideas.

Pero en realidad el conocimiento es el poder más grande que existe.

Ya que, aunque todos tengan puños y piernas muy pocos en verdad saben cómo usarlas.

Durante un tiempo hubo un clan que se mantuvo en el poder con solo el conocimiento ese clan eran los uzumaki.

Aunque muchos crean que son nativos de uzu, la realidad es que solo los restos de su clan se hallaban hay.

Pero como es que solo los restos se hallaban en ese lugar.

Me he de explicar.

Relatándoles como era el mundo anterior al uso del chakra.

Un caos.

Esa era la palabra apropiada.

Guerras por doquier, dolor y muerte, ignorancia, miedo y tristeza.

Ese era el mundo.

Pero hubo un grupo de personas que propuso una solución a este conflicto, todos ellos de distintas regiones del mundo.

Pero con varias cosas en común, su cabello rojizo, sus ansias de cambio, su poder físico y por supuesto su conocimiento.

Así nació el clan de los uzumakis.

Haciendo honor al remolino que destruye todo sin importarle quien esté a favor y quien en contra de su rumbo.

Libre cual dios.

Los uzumakis lograron someter al mundo a u gran cambio.

Nombrase los señores del mundo.

Pero.

¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Simple.

Con un último derramamiento de sangre.

Ellos crearon un ejército incapaz de ser vencido en combate, un ejército incorruptible, incansable e inmortal.

Ellos lo crearon y así hicieron un mundo en paz.

Por muchos siglos, moldearon al mundo con una mano de hierro, creando una pas donde todos los que se le oponían eran erradicados, durante mas de mil años hubo una paz perfecta en el mundo.

O eso creyeron.

Kaguya una mujer con un poder nunca antes visto, ella se auto proclamo La diosa conejo.

la diosa descendió a la tierra y acuso a los uzumaki de ser los seres que en primer lugar causaron el caos que la humanidad vivió.

Con falsas promesas de poder y libertad hizo que los mortales destruyeran al gran imperio uzumaki.

exterminándolos, haciendo purgas de sangre, no respetando ni a niños, ni ancianos.

destruyeron su imperio de piedra y metal.

dejaron un rió de sangre uzumaki.

Solo una pequeña parte se salvó, refugiándose en una pequeña isla.

los uzumakis siempre añorando su gloria pasada y su deseo de llevar al mundo a la paz , decidieron seguir guardando conocimiento y de paso mantener oculto su ejército invencible.

Pero con el tiempo las cosas no mejoraron.

Esa maldita de kaguya sumergió al mundo en una nueva época de caos.

dándoles una falsa libertad a los mortales.

y estos actuaron como siempre actuaban los humanos.

creando, guerras sin sentido, revoluciones en lugares pacíficos, anarquía y luchas por territorio un caos, que todos los uzumakis vieron como el fallo de su mision.

He así que decidieron apoyaron a un grupo que creyeron que traería paz.

Apoyaron a hashirama senju y madara uchiha quienes decían que traerían paz al mundo.

Pero en cambio.

Los traicionaron.

Solo los usaron.

Para controlar a los bijuis, creados por el rikudou sennin.

Pero al final cuando tuvieron un contenedor y el sello para detenerlos los traicionaron.

Konoha no sato, les abrió las puertas a kumo y a iwa para que destruyeran uzu.

Pero que un clan se separe no significa que muera.

Un hombre así lo pensó.

Bukku uzumaki.

Padre de kushima uzumaki.

El junto con un grupo de sabios uzumakis sabían que algo estaba mal, así que protegió todos sus secretos del mundo en un lugar seguro y oculto a las ramas del clan uzumaki en lugares seguros.

Aunque no pudo salvar a muchas mujeres, ni a su propia hija.

Pero aun así el decidió que de nuevo los uzumakis serían quienes llevarían a la humanidad a la paz absoluta.

Aun que se tuviera que derramar sangre de inocentes y culpables por igual.

Ahora veamos.

Como todo esto toma forma.

…

* * *

 _ **espero que les guste el prólogo.**_

 _ **N 1.-Ya tengo el primer capítulo listo ustedes solo dejen sus reviews y márquenla como favorita y yo la seguiré.**_

 _ **N 2.- no será un harem, serán 6 chicas, todas ellas uzumakis.**_

 _ **N 3.- no haré incesto, el pensar en eso me revuelve el estómago.**_

 _ **N 4.- dudas o sugerencias ya saben.**_

 _ **N 5.- ¿cuantos años vive un gato? respondan**_

* * *

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	2. Chapter 2

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

* * *

/ capitulo primero: la voluntad de un verdadero uzumaki/

* * *

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

…

* * *

/konoha no sato/ 6 años tras que el kyubi escapara/

* * *

Un brillante amanecer, una calmada brisa poco seca pero dulce, arboles cambiando sus hojas de color y un constante recordatorio de tranquilidad era solo señal.

De que sería un gran otoño.

Aun cuando había partes de la aldea que estaban siendo reparadas tras el incidente.

Hace 6 años, de manera imprevista el kyubi ataco la aldea.

Y de nuevo el siclo se repitió. Caos, muerte, desesperación, miedo y dolor.

Es daño a la aldea de sobre manera.

Creando un nuevo estigma encontrar de un inocente.

Pero claro esto último solo era la su poción de.

Bukku Uzumaki.

El hombre aparentaba tener unos 55 años, en su pelo se podían ver sus canas alterando su corte de león, llevaba un doko azul con negro, un pantalón ceremonial y un bastón de bambú.

El hombre mayor caminaba tranquilamente a la entrada de la aldea, esperando ser detenido en cualquier momento por algún guardián de la misma.

 _ROAAACKKKK._ Fue el ruido que le recibió a la entrada de konoha.

Un guardia estaba dormido roncando y babeando la mesa, mientras el otro traía orejeras ( **tal vez para no escuchar a su compañero),** pero también estaba dormido.

 **(que pésima seguridad)** pensó bukku mientras simplemente entraba a la aldea de la hoja, sin ser detenido por los ninjas.

el hombre paso desapercibido entre la gran multitud de personas que estaban en la calle principal de la aldea, los comercios bullían de gente, las tiendas de carnes y verduras están abarrotadas de madres comprando el alimento, por los techos los ninjas corrían rumbo a sus misiones, los hombres se empujaban mientras entraban a los bares y prostíbulos.

Con forme avanzaba se fue adentrando a la zona comercial de la aldea, casi no había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo aquí.

Hace unos 50 años.

Caminando por la aldea, pudo notar una cosa.

La hipocresía de los ninjas de la hoja, todos ellos traían en sus chaquetas el viejo símbolo de uzu, bordado en sus hombros y su espalda, pregunto a un hombre que estaba fumando que significaba ese símbolo.

 _Es una muestra de respeto, a los nobles y amables habitantes de uzu, quienes murieron a manos de un enemigo y les dejaron su deseo de paz al primer hokage._ Dijo el hombre que aseguraba llamarse azuma sarutobi.

Sukku asintió y agradeció por la información.

 **(parece ser que el hokage nunca dijo la verdad acerca de la traición a uzu)** pensó mientras tomaba rumbo a la torre del hokage viendo el monumento a los mismos. **(sería una pena, que alguien tumbara el árbol y quemara todas las hojas).** Pensó y sonrió un poco con malicia.

Camino por un rato y vio algo raro.

Un niño de pelo rubio, una muy gastada prenda naranja por pantalón y una playera que debería ser blanca, pero estaba tan sucia que parecía café.

El niño caminaba por la aldea y todos los veía con odio, susurraban maldiciones y malos deseos, algunos parecían estar reuniéndose con armas en mano.

Pero al niño poco le importaba él estaba feliz, caminando por la aldea.

El niño era curioso, muy curioso.

Bukkú lo inicio a seguir al en el niño se sentía familiar.

Pronto lo vio el niño corrió y se acercó a una mujer que apenas podía con las bolsas de mandado.

 _¿puedo ayudarle?_ Escucho esa voz, era única, en palabras de bukku, era una voz que demostraba seguridad, felicidad y determinación.

 _¡ALEGATE MOSTRUO!_ Grito la mujer y pateo al niño en el estómago.

Bukku abrió los ojos y vio con odio a la mujer.

¿Qué pensaba esa mujer?, ¿Por qué goleaba a un niño que parecía ter 4 años que solo se ofreció a ayudarle? ¿estaba loca?

Para los uzumaki no había cosa más importante que los niños, ellos son los que heredaran el mundo y a ellos hay que enseñarles que está bien y que está mal.

Pero para una sorpresa mayor de Bukku, los aldeanos iniciaron a gritarle al niño.

 _¡DEJALA EMPAS MOSTRUO!_ Dijo una mujer que también le pego al niño.

bukku se acercó mas, por alguna razón su sangre estaba hirviendo de ira.

 _SEGURO LA QUIERE MATAR._ Dijo una anciana que veía al niño con miedo.

 _¡QUIERE SU COMIDA!_ Dijo una adolecente muy fea

 _¡SI LE INTENTA ROBAR!_ Grito el dueño de un pesto.

 _¡HAY QUE DARLE UNA LECCION!_ Dijo un chunnin que traía una ninyago, la desenfundo y la acerco al niño.

Bukku espero que alguien le detuviera.

Pero todos parecían estar celebrando al hombre.

En menos de un parpadeo

Bukku actuó, desenfundó su sable desde su bastón de bambu.

En menos de un segundo.

Partió el ninjayo por la mitad y le apunto al chunni directo al cuello.

Todos lo vieron asombrados.

Pudo ver en sus rostros miedo e ira.

Le iban a grita, pero un poco de su presencia fue suficiente para que no hablaran.

 _¿Por qué atacan este niño?_ Pregunto viendo fijamente al chunnin frente a él.

El niño estaba muy aterrado, en verdad tenía miedo de lo que pasaba.

Mientras el chunnin estaba blanco de miedo y no hablo.

 _¿Qué clase de monstruos son ustedes? ¿Por qué intentaron matar a este niño?_ La pregunta de bukku sonó mas como una orden quería una respuesta.

 _Me quería robar._ Dijo la mujer de pelo café que inicio todo este problema.

 _Llevo rato en esta calle y vi que él se ofreció a ayudarle con sus compras._ Comento en un tono de tranquilidad lo que había visto. _No le quería robar y usted pateo a un niño de cuatro años._

 _Seis_ bukku volteo a ver al niño que había respondido.

 **(¿tiene 6 años? ¿Por qué están pequeño para su edad? ¿Dónde estarán sus padres?)** bukku sintió que más ninjas se acercaban.

Antes de que un lo tocara.

Bukku sujeto su mano y lo lanzo contra el aterrado chunnin.

Para luego apuntar su espada en dirección ascendente al aire.

Donde la detuvo a centímetros del cuello de un ninja.

 _No me gusta pelear, pero puedo matarlos a todos ustedes._ Comento bukku mientras guardaba su espada. _Puedo ver por sus ropas que son una clase de policías._ Dijo mientras veía de pies a cabeza al ninja frente a él.

Este pelinegro a sitio.

 _Esa mujer abuso físicamente de este niño y ese chunnin casi lo atraviesa con su ninjago, si no hubiera actuado el niño estaría con una herida grave en su cuerpo, espero que responda por sus crímenes._ El tono que bukku estaba usando era uno sugestivo, hacía que quienes lo oyeran sintieran que escuchaban la verdad absoluta.

E _ntiendo, ves shisui te dije que no debías precipitarte._ Dijo el ninja mientras tomaba a su compañero. _Arresta a ese chunnin y a esa mujer._ Ordeno.

 _Pero itachi el los ataco._ Dijo el ninja, que más parecía molesto por ser derivado por un anciano.

 _Solo defendía a un niño inocente, cosa que por lo que veo, a la policía de esta aldea poco le importa._ Menciono mientras señalaba a otros 3 uchihas que no habían movido un solo musculo para defender al niño. _Sin duda alguna mi "señor" se enterará de esto y creo que le recomendare hacer negocios en kumo._ Comento bukku anticipando la reacción de todos.

Si algo cambia el comportamiento humano, es creer que están ante la presencia de alguien importante.

Con esas palabras, la imaginación de los policías y civiles había volado.

¿sería él? ¿un guarda espaldas de algún señor feudal? ¿un consejero de algún daimio? ¿talvez el líder de un grupo financiero muy poderoso?

Con esta duda en su mente, los policías actuaron como deberían actuar, comando información de testigos, esposando a los criminales y manteniendo la calma.

Mientras bukku sonrió un poco.

Él no tenía un señor al cual servir, si tenía mucho dinero, pero eso era otro cuento.

Volteo a ver al niño.

Este se veía muy confundido y también triste por lo que había ocurrido.

 _¿estás bien?_ Bukku se inclinó un poco y le ex tenido si mano.

 _Si, gracias._ dijo el niño.

Bukku simplemente veía al niño, algo en él estaba mal, entonces se fijó en su cabello era rubio, pero en sus raíces había pelo rojo, rojo habanero.

( **un uzumaki).** Pensó y se molestó más con los habitantes de la aldea. Mas se tranquilizó rápidamente y pensó.

 _Dime ¿quieres comer ramen?_ Bukku sabía que si era un verdadero uzumaki esas palabras lo harían reaccionar.

Como espero el niño rápidamente asintió con entusiasmo ante la idea de comer ramen.

Y lo conducción a un establecimiento que lo vendía.

Al parecer el niño era un cliente frecuente.

Durante su estancia en el restaurante se dio cuenta que al niño no lo habían criado bien, pues había aceptado que un desconocido se lo llevara a comer, según le dijo el dueño del local de ramen lo único que comía el niño era miso ramen, eso explicaba su estatura aun cuando tenía más años, además de que tenía varias heridas y claro la ropa sucia y descuidada.

¿si el niño era un uzumaki? ¿Dónde diablos estaba su madre?

Para los uzumaki el único crimen que era merecedor de la ejecución era el maltrato infantil.

 _Gracias por el ramen, ninja-san._ Dijo el niño mientras se despedía de él.

 _No soy ninja, soy un hakushaku y me llamo bukku._ Dijo el anciano maestro de esgrima.

El niño parecía tener una pregunta en su cabeza.

 _Bueno gracias, hakushaku bukku yo soy naruto, nos vemos luego._ El niño salió corriendo y parecía haberse recuperado por completo del incidente de hace unas horas.

( **naruto, que nombre más indigno para un uzumaki, llamarse como alimento ¿Qué idiota pensaría en ese nombre?)** el anciano tenía una cara de molestia, mientras tomaba rumbo a la torre del hokage.

Bukku era mirado por todos los ninjas que pasaban.

Al parecer el rumor de que era alguien importante, se había extendido rápido y ahora muchos querían ver que estaba haciendo.

Termino de subir los escalones a la sala principal de discusiones del hokage.

 _Lo lamento el hokage está en una reunión con el consejo civil y los demás líderes de clanes no le pude atender señor…._ Era la secretaria del hokage.

Bukku sonrió un poco y le mostro una tarjeta.

Esta era de color oro y tenía el símbolo de uzu.

La mujer abrió los ojos al reconocer el emblema.

 _Disculpe en verdad mi falta de modales, espere aquí y le avisare cuando el consejo le pueda recibir._ Dijo la secretaria y entro muy rápido a la sala.

Bukku espero unos 5 minutos, en los cuales oyó una discusión interna sobre un tal danzo que quería mas ninjas ne y algo sobre restauración de clanes perdidos.

Cosas que no le importaron.

 _Puede pasar._ Dijo la secretaria mientras le abría la puerta.

Con su calma acostumbrada entro en la sala.

Era un lugar muy amplio de 10 por 6 metros, estaba pintada de un tono de amarillo, había 3 mesas ubicadas en distintas zonas.

A la derecha estaba una que decía clanes mayores, en donde estaban los hyuga, los nara, uchiha, los akimichi, los yamanaka, los inuzaka, aburame.

A la izquierda en otra mesa donde decía clanes menores, estaban los kurama, sarutobi, kohaku, senju y por ultimo uzumaki.

En la mesa del centro, están el hokage y 3 momias solo así se les podía decir a esos ancianos.

 _¿buenas tardes, disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿Quién es usted? ¿y porque mi secretaria dijo que debía ser atendido inmediatamente?_ Dijo minato mientras veía fijamente y con desconfianza a bukku.

El anciano le devolvió a la mirada, pero también noto algo 2 de los ancianos del consejo y uno del clan sarutobi el, los conocía.

 _Baya como les afecta el tiempo, danzo-baka y saru-baka se ven peor que la última vez que los vi._ Dijo con burla.

Danzo y hiruze abrieron los ojos.

 _¡BUKKU!_ Grito hiruze mientras lo señalaba. _¡tú estás muerto!_ Grito el anciano mientras lo veía sin creerlo.

 _Baya es cierto eso de que no envejeces._ Dijo danzo mientras mostraba su típica mirada neutra ( **como es posible esta igual que hace 45 años).** Pensó el shinobi de las sombras.

 _¿disculpen de donde se conocen?_ Pregunto minato.

 _A lo siento hokage-san, permítame presentarle al hakushaku Bukku Uzumaki o mejor conocido como el shinigami rojo._ Dijo danzo.

Los hombres iniciaron a murmurar.

Algunos recordaban que sus abuelos relataban que durante la guerra un espadachín del mismo nombre fue capaz de asesinar el solo a diez batallones de ninjas.

 _No has cambiado nada._ Dijo hiruze mientras se paraba y lo abrazaba. _Ni un solo instante._ Le susurró al oído. _Lamento lo que hizo mi maestro, en verdad._

Bukku lo vio fijamente y mostro una mirada de que aceptaba su disculpa, aunque en realidad no lo hacía.

 _Bukku._ Dijo minato. _Es un placer tenerlo en la aldea, no sabía que quedaran más uzumakis además de mi esposa._ Minato señaló a kushina.

Bukku la vio, era idéntica a su madre de joven exceptuando los ojos, los de su madre eran azules como el cielo.

 _Un placer, bukku-sama yo soy kushina representante del clan uzumaki en konoha._ Dijo mientras le daba una reverencia.

E _n verdad me olvidaste._ Bukku sonaba triste, como un anciano al cual le olvidaron su cumpleaños.

 _¿nos conocemos?_ Pregunto la mujer mientras se le acercaba.

Todos los clanes los veían.

Muy pocas veces un conde uzumaki aparece vivo y entra en medio de una reunión "importante"

 _Baya eres tonta kushiki._ Dijo bukku en un tono tierno.

Kushina se detuvo un momento y pensó esa palabra.

Parecía intentar recordar algo.

Entonces lo volteo a ver su mirada era de alegría pura.

 _OTOU-SAN!_ Grito la mujer mientras saltaba a abrazarlo.

Muchos se conmovieron pon la escena un anciano reencontrándose con su hija perdida hacia quien sabe cuántos años.

 _Ya kushiki, suéltame me haces ver más joven de lo que soy._ Dijo el anciano.

 _Pero creí que habías muerto, junto con los demás, creí que y tú._ Kushina hablaba cual niña pequeña.

Bukku puso una mirada triste y su semblante se ennegreció.

 _No me recuerdes ese día por favor._ Hablo en un tono de miseria.

La mayoría de los presentes comprendían lo que el hombre debió de haber pasado, su clan fue exterminado en una noche por 2 ideas enemigas.

Solo 4 personas sabían que no habían sido 2 sino 3 aldeas las que causaron el fin de uzu, pero como buenos ninjas guardaron el secreto.

 _Ese día vi a mi querida midoriko morir, junto con tus hermanos y hermanas, apenas pude sacar a algunos por la ruta de evacuación, apenas pude salvar parte de mi familia y a más de mis hermanos de sangre, por favor no me recuerdes ese día._ Bukku parecía en verdad triste. _Mejor dime que ha sido de ti._ Dijo el hombre.

Kushina iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de garganta la cual era de fugaku.

 _Talvez deberían tratar seo en privado y no en una reunión._ Dijo el hombre.

 _Tiene razón, ¿Por qué no esperas en nuestra casa?_ Dijo kushina. _No hay problema verdad mina-kun._ Dijo mientras volteaba ver a su marido.

Este estaba blanco del miedo.

Cuando era niño había escuchado las leyendas del terrible shinigami de uzu y ahora se enteraba que era el padre de su esposa y lo peor lo había estado tratando mal y aun peor el hombre debía saber "eso" y si sabía ESO seguro lo mataría a la mas mínima oportunidad.

S _i no hay problema kushi._ Minato tenía una gota de sudor a un lado de su rostro, chasqueo sus dedos y un ambu apareció. _Ambu escoltar hakushaku bukku a mi casa, ten la llave, póngase cómodo, nuestros hijos están con su tutor privado._ Dijo minato mientras le daba la información al viejo uzumaki.

( **en verdad relega la crianza de sus hijos, a alguien más, en verdad deja que un uzumaki crezca sin sus padres)** la mente de bukku estaba llena de ideas negativas contra minato, pero su rostro aparentaba una seriedad intachable. _Claro hokage-san espero que no le importe que prepare el ramen secreto de los uzumaki._ Dijo en un tono más confortante.

Minato asintió pensado que el hombre era un anciano común y corriente.

Bukku abandono la sala de reunión escoltado por un ambu.

 _Oye ¿a qué edad te tuvo?_ hablo sin ningún tacto tsune inuzaka. _Esta muy joven no debe tener más de cincuenta años._ Dijo la mujer con rasgos caninos.

Danzo y Hiruze soltaron una risa.

 _Tiene doscientos cincuenta y cinco años._ Dijo danzo sin ningún miramiento.

Muchos abrieron la boca incrédulos, en verdad tan longevos eran los uzumakis.

 _¿Qué edad tienes kushina?._ Tsune sonaba muy preocupada.

 _Oye apenas tengo treinta y dos años._ Se quejó la pelirroja.

 _Aparentas menos años yo pensé que tenías unos veinticinco._ Dijo tsune.

 _Si la sangre usumaki tiene ventajas impresionantes._ Afirmo danzo mientras discretamente chocaba su bastón en el piso.

Y varios ninjas ne salían persiguiendo a bukku.

En otra parte de la aldea.

Una barda limitaba la propiedad de una casa grande de 3 pisos y un terreno de unos doscientos cincuenta metros, pintada de un tono blanco y azul, con un pequeño estanque y un gran patio para divertirse.

Bukku estaba solo la ambu ya se había ido.

El hombre había revisado los cuartos de los habitantes.

Encontró que en la casa había una sala, un sótano, un estudio-biblioteca, 6 habitaciones, una matrimonia, otras 2 de invitados, una para un niño, otra para una niña y una extraña habitación.

En esta había ropa para niño, muy gastada, la cama era vieja, no había pintura o colores como en las otras habitaciones, tampoco juguetes y mucho menos libros.

Una habitación que más parecía una celda.

Sin más bukku se puso a cocinar el tradicional ramen uzumaki.

Mientras cocinaba sintió una presencia.

( **parece que no estoy solo)** bukku volteo y pudo ver que alguien corría para esconderse.

El hombre ignoro eso y decido terminar la comida.

Una vez lista salió al patio y desenfundo su espada.

 _Si van a jugar a ser ninjas, aprenda a ocultar su presencia los sentí a kilómetros._ Dijo el anciano.

Mientras 6 ambus con el kanji raíz aprecian frente a él.

Todos sacaran sus ninjago.

Listos para el combate.

 _Si pelean contra mí._ Bukku alzo su espada y la movió de manera zigzagueante, mientras se ponía a saltar en un pie.

En un parpadeo ataco.

Solo un ninja ne pudo bloquear el primer corte, mas no el segundo, el resto no pudieron bloquear ni el primer corte.

Todos ellos cayeron al piso muertos.

 _Que patético._ Dijo el hombre. _Ni merecen ser trofeos._ Saco una hoja de papel y en este sello los 6 cuerpos.

Luego se fue a la cocina y uso esa hoja de papel para prender la estufa y poner un poco de té a calentar.

 _Dime quieres te o no._ bukku se sirvió una taza de té mientras se sentaba en la sala.

Pronto esa presencia se dejó ver.

No era otro que aquel niño que acababa de conocer.

 _hakushaku-bukku como esta y que hace aquí._ Pregunto el niño con entusiasmo.

 _Vengo a visitar a mi hija._ Dijo el hombre mientras confirmaba sus sospechas.

 _Mi oka-san es su hija, entonces usted es mi jiji-san._ Dijo el niño entusiasmado, pero pronto se entristeció. _¡Solo viniste a verlos a ellos verdad!_ Dijo el niño con molestia.

A _quienes._ Pregunto un poco extrañado, el niño está usando su mismo tono de voz, el que el usaba cuando estaba enojado.

 _A ellos los héroes de la aldea, al todo poderoso menma y la gran mito los dos niños que detuvieron al kyubi._ El niño mostraba más molestia. _Los buenos hijos, los que siempre estudian, los que distraen a oka-san de cuidarme, lo que son entrenados por dos de los sannin, los que son los elegidos de la profecía, lo que no son monstruos._ El niño inicio a llorar tras sacar toda esa frustración.

Bukku escuchaba la historia y no sabía porque, pero a cada palabra más odiaba a su hija.

Abandonar a uno de sus hijos por una estúpida profecía, si algo era verdad es que las profecías son una pura invención de idiotas, el destino no está tallado en piedra, este se crea día a día.

Bukku abrazo al niño.

 _Llora._ Ordeno. _Estoy aquí para secar tus lágrimas._

Naruto loa abrazo y lloro tranquilizándose con forme su abuelo le hablaba.

 _Naruto dime que otras cosas ha hecho tu madre._ Pregunto bukku.

El niño simplemente se dedicó a hablarle de cómo lo trataban su familia, sus padres no le prestaban atención, siempre lo culpaban cuando sus hermanos hacían travesuras, a sus hermanos los entrenaban y tenían tutores particulares, nunca le reglaron juguetes, su ropa era desuso de sus hermanos.

 _Descuida, creo que puedo arreglar las cosas._ Dijo bukku. _Sé que viste lo que hice, dime ¿quieres saber los secretos de los uzumaki?_ Pregunto bukku.

Si el niño era un digno uzumaki, su respuesta seria afirmativa.

 _Claro._ Dijo el niño.

Bukku sonrió.

Durante unas 3 horas los 2 estuvieron hablando de leyendas y la historia de las naciones elementales.

 _Otou-san!._ Grito kushina una vez que habían llegado.

Bukku estaba en la cocina calentando más te, cuando los escucho llegar, sintió 4 presencias, 2 tenían una extraña sensación, eran iguales a los de carceleros.

 _Si kushiki._ Bukku estaba sirviéndose te mientras veía a todos los presentes.

Un niño de 6 años, con un traje curioso de color azul que tenía un perfecto pelo naranja, una niña vestida con un pequeño uniforme ambu de color naranja que tenía un pelo rojo perfecto, el hokage con su uniforme verde de Jounín y sin su capa blanca de hokage y su kushina con un vestido verde.

 _Otou-san quiero presentarte a tus nietos, este pequeño es menma y ella es mito._ Dijo la madre mientras señalaba a sus hijos.

 _Ojayo jiji-kun._ Dijo mito mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

Bukku respondió el abrazo, pero internamente veía mal a la niña, como se atrevía a presentarse así ante un uzumaki más grande que ella.

 _¡Un placer yo soy menma el elegido!_ Dijo el niño mientras le saludaba y mostraba una sonrisa que mostraba que era un niño creído y consentido.

Cosas que los uzumaki tenía totalmente prohibido, puedes ser el mejor y saber que lo eres, pero no debes demostrarlo, si lo demuestras solo es una señal de debilidad.

 _Un placer, soy bukku uzumaki, soy uno de los últimos hakushaku de nuestro clan, el mejor espadachín y podrías soltarme me dificultas servir la comida._ El hombre se movió a tal velocidad que solo minato lo siguió con la vista.

Primero destapo la comida y con el cucharon lanzo 6 grandes cantidades de ramen, luego lanzo 6 tazones y las verduras.

Por la gravedad los 6 tazones se llenaron de ramen y verduras.

Vasto un solo movimiento los coloco en la mesa.

Todo esto sin demostrar cansancio alguno.

 _¿QUEEEE?_ Gritaron los niños y kushina, minato por su parte estaba sorprendido, sabía que tenía una velocidad única, esto le gano ese apodo en las batallas territoriales.

 _Impresionante._ Dijo minato. _Vamos a comer._

 _Si hacía mucho que no comíamos a familia._ Kushina parecía feliz.

 _Falta naruto._ Bukku estaba tomando su te, mientras sabía que harían los dos padres y los dos hijos.

Minato abrió los ojos con curiosidad y luego recordó a su hijo, kushina se sonrojo y se fue a buscar a su hijo.

Mientras que mito solo grito que viniera a cenar y bukku escucho lo que dijo menma.

 _Es solo un inútil._ Lo dijo en una voz tan baja que pensó que nadie lo escucharía.

Sin más naruto se unió a la cena y bukku siguió observando el trato de la familia a naruto.

Prácticamente los padres no le prestaban la más mínima atención, su hermana le tenía cariño, pero su hermano le tenía un renco y envida sin explicación.

A eso de las 9 los niños se fueron a dormir.

Mientras que minato y kushina lo invitaron a su estudio para discutir por qué había venido a la aldea.

 _Solo venia de visita pensaba ver que tanto había cambiado la aldea, pero he tenido ciertas cosas que me han interesado._ Comento el hakushaku.

 _¿Cómo qué? Dijo minato._

 _Me llevare a tu hijo, para entrenarlo en las artes uzumakis._ Dijo sin miramientos bukku.

N _o te llevaras a menma._ grito kushina.

 _Me llevare a naruto._ Hablo con su tono de orden.

 _A descuida puedes llevártelo._ Dijo minato restándole importancia.

Y kushina apoyo a su marido.

Los 2 llamaron a naruto, para avisarle lo que ocurría.

El niño no pareció sorprenderse y estaba totalmente feliz de irse de la aldea.

Así que todos se fueron a dormir.

Y a las 5 am.

Bukku no creía que su hija se había distanciado tanto de sus raíces uzumaki, cuando se decía que se llevaría a un niño de los brazos de una madre uzumaki estas generalmente intentarían matar a su familiar por atreverse a llevarse a su bebe, por eso era tradición el madrugar y no hacer ruido absoluto durante el inicio del viaje de entrenamiento.

Por parte de naruto este estaba feliz finalmente tenia a un familiar que se preocupara por él, que lo entrenaría y le enseñaría.

Cuando estuvieron en el valle del fin, finalmente descansaron.

 _Bien pondremos algunas reglas._ Dijo el hombre e inicio a hablar como un abuelo. _Primero estaremos en un viaje durante muchos años, no vayas a donde yo te diga que no vayas, segundo si te digo corre tu corres entendido, tercero te entrenare, pero durante este entrenamiento tú me llamaras sensei después de entrenar puedes llamarme jiji o bukku como quieras, cuarto si entrenas bien podrás tener ramen, quinto mi título pasara a ser tuyo así que te entrenare para eso._ Dijo bukku. _Alguna otra que quieras añadir._

 _Quiero que me enseñes a leer, escribir y pensar como lo haría un digno uzumaki._ Dijo el naruto.

 _Hecho._ Bukku se cortó con su espada la palma de la mano y pinto una espiral en ña frente de naruto.

 _Tu turno._ Dijo y le paso la espada.

Este se cortó y sangro, pero la herida se sano casi al instante.

Con la sangre que tenía marco la espiral en la frente bukku.

 _Bien en marcha._ Bukku se puso a caminar rumbo al bosque.

 _Si bukku-sensei._ Dijo naruto mientras seguía al hombre, claro está que naruto no llevaba ninguna pertenencia como era tradición.

Y así los dos salieron de las tierras de konoha, con rumbo desconocido.

* * *

 _ **espero que les guste la historia.**_

 _ **N 1.- este capítulo espero que les guste. Dejen comentario**_

* * *

...

* * *

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	3. Chapter 3

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

Irealiti: el país del té está ubicado en la península de izuka.

Alisopsie: aquí está el cap., espero que te guste.

Loko89772: lo de cabello lo decidiré más adelante porque una de las tradiciones que planeo implementar es tener una cola de caballo que simbolicé que está en grado de aprendiz y cuando acabe ya lo dejare crecer en un estilo más parecido al de madara y lo de temari bueno este cap. tiene un leve acercamiento entre ellos dos, pero no sé si debería ponerlos como una relación seria, tal vez si temari sienta algo por naruto una amistad por ella, pero el solo se cazaría y tendría hijos con ella por medio de un matrimonio político ya que el va a ser criado bajo el ideal de mantener el clan lo más puro posible.

* * *

/ capitulo segundo: camino al entrenamiento. /

* * *

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus.**_

…

/ konoha gakure/ un mes después de la partida de naruto.

* * *

La aldea no se vio afectada en lo más mínimo por la partida de naruto, parecía que el niño era un eslabón innecesario en esa cadena que era konoha.

Nada absolutamente nada se vio afectado por su partida.

Pero eso era debido a que las simples acciones de naruto que debían ocurrir en la aldea nunca ocurrirían.

Nunca nadie defendería a la pequeña hinata del abuso de otros ninjas, nunca el monte hokage seria pintado y por ende muchos ninjas iniciarían a hacerse perezosos en la seguridad de su aldea, nunca habría alguien al cual se culparía del dolor de los muertos y esto haría el crecimiento del resentimiento a los uchihas.

así hay muchos otros ejemplos de lo que pasaría por su ausencia.

Talvez solo una mujer se vería afectada por la partida de naruto.

Y esta seria kushina, talvez no trataba bien a su hijo y se había dejado segar por una profecía.

Pero aun así tenia sangre uzumaki en sus venas.

Y esta le hacía sentirse triste, no sabía porque, pero se sentía triste por la partida de su hijo, aun cuando no lo cuidaba su sangre le obligaba a sentirse deprimida y desvalida.

Por eso su esposo, le había dado un tiempo fuera de sus actividades ninja, no quería que por estar triste afectara el desempeño de una misión.

Ahora la mujer estaba en casa, aburrida, sus hijos estaban en clases con su tutor privado y minato en una reunió con un señor feudal o alguien importante.

Sin más que hacer la mujer se dedicó a comer helado y llorar mientras intentaba olvidar a su hijo.

Era cierto nunca fue apegada a naruto, pero era su madre, era así como una madre se debía sentir ¿verdad?

La mujer tomo un libro de fotografías familiares y se puso a ver a sus bebes.

Pero descubrió algo, solo había una foto de naruto, cuando este era bebe y ella lo cargaba al ser su primer hijo.

Busco en otros libros de fotografías y no se encontró otras donde estuviera naruto, todas eran de menma o de mito, se fue a su habitación y reviso los regalos que sus hijos le habían hecho los de menma y mito ya estaban abiertos y bien cuidados, pero los de naruto estaban cerrados nunca abiertos u tocados.

Kushina salió corriendo y fue al cuarto de naruto para ver sus pertenencias.

Según le había dicho Bukku el niño debía abandonar todas sus pertenencias y no llevar más que a si mismo al viaje.

Entro a la habitación esperando encontrarse algo similar a la de menma, pero no, un cuarto sin pintura, una cama, vieja, ningún libro o juguete a la vista, reviso la ropa toda era ropa vieja de menma, no había nada que dijera que ese cuarto era de naruto.

No había nada de alegría en esa habitación.

Se sentía fatal ella había fallado como madre.

Aunque este sentimiento no era suyo, era su sangre uzumaki haciéndola reaccionar a la partida de su hijo.

* * *

/mientras tanto/ en la aldea de las aguas termales/

Bukku está relajado en el tranquilo baño termal privado, mientras veía como su nieto intentaba mantenerse sobre las calientes aguas, usando su propia velocidad.

Naruto debía correr a una velocidad tal que debía pasar sobre el agua.

Claro el niño cada cierto tiempo fallaba y gritaba al sentir las calientas aguas quemar su piel.

Pero aun así el niño estaba feliz de ese dolor, porque si seguía entrenado así, un día sería un espadachín tan o más poderosos que su abuelo.

( **como a avanzado tanto en un mes)** el anciano estaba bebiendo su te. ( **sin duda tiene buena sangre, aprender a leer y escribir en 3 días y creses lo que le faltaba en menos de 2 semanas si tiene buena sangre)** el anciano se sumergió en las aguas para relajarse.

Hace solo una semana, que naruto había iniciado su entrenamiento físico necesario para ser un espadachín.

Primero tenían que desarrollar su resistencia y velocidad de respuesta.

Algo necesario para el entrenamiento venidero.

Su nieto quería ser tan velos como él.

así que Bukku le propuso el reto de correr sobre el agua, sin usar chakra.

Si bien era algo imposible para el humano promedio, para un uzumaki la palabra imposible no existe.

 _Deberías centrarte en hacer que toda la fuerza que le das al fémur se redirígela a la rodilla._ Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie.

 _Este ejercicio tiene su truco._ Bukku se paró en un extremo del agua he inicio a correr, no muy rápido como para perderse de la visión del ojo humano, pero si rápido.

 _Cada paso que das lleva la energía a las rodillas y estas harán el resto._ Bukku se volvió a hundir en el agua.

Naruto inicio a seguir las instrucciones de su sensei.

Tras casi 3 horas de entrenamiento se dio por vencido el cansancio lo había alcanzado.

 _Tengo hambre bukku-sensei._ Dijo naruto mientras se dejaba flotar en las calientes aguas.

Bukku asintió él también tenía hambre.

Solo basto tocar una canpana para que varias geishas entraran trayendo consigo un festín digno de reyes de puro sushi y carnes crudas.

 _Gracias._ Muchas de ellas rieron bobamente, Bukku a pesar de sus 254 o 255 años aún era un rompecorazones y bien conservado no aparentaba mas de 50 años. _Ven come el pescado ayuda a desarrollar la mente._ Se sentó a comer.

Naruto salió del agua y se acercó a su abuelo, los dos comieron, mientras naruto le relataba a Bukku algunos sucesos de la historia que había esto leyendo en los pergaminos de los uzumaki.

 _Otou-san que paso en la guerra civil uzumaki._ Pregunto el niño. _Por lo que leí esa fue una de las razones por la que los uzumaki se aliaron con el país del té._ El niño comía un camarón bañado en limo. _Pero no menciona casi nada de la guerra civil._

Bukku miro a su nieto, había partes de la historia de los uzumaki que eran temas delicados y una de esas partes era la de la guerra civil.

 _Paso antes que yo naciera, creo que unos 300 años porque mi maestro yutad nació al final de esta._ El anciano bebió un poco de té. _Veras los uzumaki se componían de 6 ramas, primero estaba la rama base, ellos siempre han sido los obreros y agricultores, se podría decir que, aunque tienen sangre uzumaki no la desarrollan bien o la han degradado bastante._ Comento. _Luego estaban la rama central, ellos era como decirlo el eslabón en el que se definían las otras 4 ramas, pero ellos no destacaban en su rama; luego estaba la rama artística, ellos desarrollaron un manejo excepcional de las artes algunos crearon técnicas de combate basadas en arte._ El anciano miraba a su nieto asegurándose de que este entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

 _En verdad los uzumaki se dividen en tantas ramas._ Pregunto el niño. _¿pero si somos solo un clan? ¿porque nos separamos?_

 _Bueno eso te lo contestare más adelante, pero debo seguir con las demás ramas, luego está la rama mental, ellos descubren, crean armas y desarrollan tecnologías para el bien de nuestro clan; la rama de guerreros es una la cual ha jugado un papel muy importante en muchas de nuestras grandes victorias y por ultimo esta la rama superior la que domina y guía a los uzumakis._ El anciano iba a seguir hablando, pero naruto lo interrumpió.

 _¿a qué rama pertenecemos?_ Pregunto infantilmente.

 _Nosotros somos los restos de la rama superior._ Dijo con orgullo el anciano. _Bueno tu duda era porque, aunque somos un clan nos dividimos, simple porque no todos pueden ser líderes, no todos pueden ser artesanos y no todos pueden ser guerreros, eso era algo que nuestro clan acepto he hizo realidad durante muchos años, hasta que la rama central desafío ese orden y se quiso hacer con el control, esto causo la duda ¿estaré en mi rama correcta? ¿hay algo más aparte de ser quién soy? Esto causo una guerra civil y que una parte de la rama mental se trasladara al país del te donde gracias a un matrimonio político se pudieron salvar a muchos uzumakis que no se hubieran salvado de la guerra civil y de la posterior masacre de uzu._ comento bukku.

 _Entonces ¿está bien matar siempre y cuando haya algo mayor de por medio?_ Pregunto naruto.

Bukku sonrió él había hecho esa misma pregunta a su maestro hace unos 200 años.

 _Eso me recuerda algo._ Dijo Bukku. _Te contestare con la misma frase que me dijo mi maestro._

Bukku recordó al pequeño hombre de no más de un metro veinte, pero aun así el mejor espadachín de los uzumaki por más de 300 años.

" _el mundo siempre está en caos, eso es una realidad, no importa lo que se quiera hacer, no importa quién lo intente, el caos existe y destruye la paz, el trabajo de los uzumaki es crear la ilusión de la paz atreves de su control, quien controla el caos crea orden y quien crea orden domina la paz. Sea buena o mala, es paz y es lo único que un uzumaki debe aspirar a crear aun a costa de su propia existencia."_ Recito bukku. _Esas fueron las palabras de mi maestro yutad el shinigami verde._ Dijo el anciano terminando de cenar. _Has avanzado bien naruto, muy bien en verdad me sorprende lo rápido que aprendes._ Dijo un cumplido simple.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco y sonrió.

 _Gracias sensei._ Dijo el niño haciendo una reverencia.

 _Será mejor dormir, mañana madrugaremos y iniciaremos un viaje rumbo a suna._ El anciano se paró de la mesa, la cual ya no tenía alimento alguno.

 _¿Por qué iremos a suna?_ Pregunto el niño.

 _Para seguir tu entrenamiento._ Así los dos salieron de las aguas termales y se fueron a su habitación a dormir.

* * *

/mientras tanto/ en konoha/

Kushina estaba dormida tras haber llorado durante un par de horas, en verdad no había cuidado a su primogénito, en verdad se centró en los otros dos niños por esa profecía.

Aun la recordaba.

" _el elegido para traer paz al mundo se acerca, nacido de la heredera del remolino y el rayo amarillo, nacerá en caos y dictara orden, el tendrá el poder para traer paz al mundo, el será el elegido que traerá una paz absoluta y no salvara a todos los merecedores del caos"_ esa profecía había sido dicha por el anciano sapo y por ella los dos padres se habían centrado en educar como era apropiado a sus dos hijos con el poder del kyubi.

¿por ellos eran los elegidos verdad?

Bueno, últimamente una idea daba vueltas en su cabeza y si ¿Naruto era el elegido?, si algo era sabido era que los uzumaki habían vencido a las bestias con colas con sus propias manos y si naruto se hacía tan fuerte como para vencer no solo al kyubi sino a los demás bijus.

Ella ya no sabía que pensar, solo siguió durmiendo y su sangre le hacia recordar que había perdido a un hijo.

* * *

/dos meses después/ país del viento/ suna no gakure.

Los dos uzumaki pasaban desapercibidos debido a que llevaban túnicas cafés para soportar el calor del desierto y el largo viaje.

Bukku le había explicado a naruto que un verdadero espadachín debía conocer y sentirse a gusto en todos los ambientes, tanto en el calor del desierto más inhóspito del planeta o en el frio infernal de la montaña más alta del planeta.

Así que decidió que lo llevaría caminado de aldea en aldea hasta llegar a suna, esto también fue parte de su entrenamiento, el niño debía tener resistencia y la voluntad para ser un espadachín uzumaki.

Así que los 2 estaban pasando el tiempo en la aldea.

Naruto había crecido lo suficiente como para medir un metro veinte cinco, su pelo se lo había dejado crecer, además que Bukku le estaba dando un té especial que eliminaba poco a poco las partes rubias del pelo y solo dejaba un rojo habanero, había ganado masa muscular, no exagerada, solo parecía un niño que corría muchos y cagaba cosas pesadas, además ya sabía leer y escribir de una manera aceptable para su abuelo.

Y Bukku bueno él no había cambiado en lo más mínimo desde que inicio el viaje.

Ahora los dos estaban en una de las bibliotecas de suna, talvez sea que no muchos extranjeros se interesan por leer o porque suna no es una aldea ninja tan poderosa, pero cualquiera que quisiera consultar un tema podía ir a la biblioteca y leerlo.

Esto incluye información del territorio de la aldea, las defensas, sus clanes y por supuesto sus técnicas de combate.

Naruto estaba leyendo a una velocidad impresionante un pergamino muy largo que hablaba del arte marionetista de combate.

Mientras bukku hojeaba los pergaminos del elemento viento y agua elementos que sabía que su nieto había heredado.

 _Mmm esto tiene un error._ Dijo Naruto. _Una marioneta que sea una armadura que se controle desde adentro._ Dijo mientras le mostraba a su abuelo esa frase del pergamino. _Dice que sería la marioneta defensiva máxima, pero si se destruyera con la persona dentro no sería una defensa efectiva._ Pensó el niño.

 _Si tienes razón en ello, una marioneta que tuviera a su marionetista adentro tiene un error letal._ Dijo Bukku. _Aunque en realidad, imagínate una armadura que se quede pegada a su usuario y que esta actué como una marioneta para defenderlo._ Dijo el anciano.

 _Pues sería una armadura ¿no?_ dijo el niño, pues como una armadura que es una marioneta, se usa como armadura.

 _Si eso es._ Bukku sonó muy seguro de haber dicho la verdad. _Bueno ya leíste lo que necesitabas._ Dijo el anciano.

Naruto asintió.

Los dos salieron a buscar un, lugar donde pasar la noche.

Se hospedaron en una pequeña casa cerca aun parque, naruto pidió permiso para jugar un rato.

Bukku acepto mientras se preparaba un té.

Naruto se sentía feliz al estar en ese lugar, había niños en todas partes y de sus ropas saco una pequeña pelota de tela, con arena adentro, según su abuelo patear la pelota solo con las piernas y con los codos ayudaba a la coordinación y reflejos.

Así que naruto intentaba llegar a un número alto de golpes.

Pero en un movimiento su pateo la pelota y esta se dirigía a un niño que estaba sentado en un columpio.

 _¡Cuidado!_ Dijo naruto mientras el niño alzaba su rostro y la pegaba le iba a pegar en la cara.

Pero la pelota fue detenida por un escudo de arena, el cual se la volvió a lanzar a naruto con más fuerza.

Este esquivo la pelota y vio al niño.

Pelo rojo en un tono muy diferente al de su abuelo, una capa que cubría su ropa, sus ojos tenían grandes ojeras muy marcadas y estos eran de un tono azul muy claro.

Naruto se alejó para recoger su pelota y se la volvió a lanzar al niño.

De nuevo la arena lo protegió.

Así estuvo un rato.

Hasta que dijo.

 _Eso es genial._ Naruto se acercó al chico que no parecía haberle notado. _Hola._ Le saludo a una distancia que sabía que no activaría ese escudo de arena.

El niño alzo la vista, tenía una mirada triste.

 _¿oye porque estas solo?_ Naruto pudo darse cuenta que todos los niños evitaban a este. _¿quieres jugar?_ Pregunto mientras de su ropa sacaba una pelota más grande.

el niño lo miraba a sombrado.

 _No, ¿me tienes miedo?_ Dijo el niño mientras se paraba del columpio

 _¿No por qué?_ Dijo naruto. _¿Juegas?_ Pateo la pelota y esta se detuvo por el escudo de arena. _Guau, mmm eso será un problema, puedes patear o lanzar la pelota._ Dudo pues la arena a toda costa quiera evitar que el niño tocara dicho juguete.

Mas eso no impidió que Naruto y Gaara, como dijo que se llamaba el niño, jugaran durante varias horas, si bien la arena era un escudo eficiente, también servía para atrapar la pelota cuando esta se dirigía muy fuerte contra gaara y la enviaba con más fuerza, cosa que naruto agradecía, pues hacia mucho que necesitaba ejercitarse de una manera más fuerte.

No supieron cuánto tiempo paso.

Si no hasta que Bukku y el padre de gaara los fueron a buscar cada quien, por su lado, pero encontrándolos en el parque jugando y por extraño que pareciera riéndose cual viejos amigos.

 _Asumo que el niño de pelo rojo y amarillo es suyo._ Dijo el Kazekage a Bukku.

Este asintió y vio que tras del hombre había dos infantes.

Uno era un niño muy parecido al Kazekage solo que tenía el rostro con maquillaje morado y la otra era una niña de pelo color arena y muy bella, si no tuviera esa mirada de enojo en su rostro.

 _Su, mucho gusto, soy hakushaku Bukku de los Uzumaki._ Dijo mientras se presentaba en una reverencia.

El Kazekage la respondió, aunque estaba intentando ocultar su sorpresa, hacia unos meses la noticia que el conde más poderoso de los Uzumaki estaba vivo y viajando con su nieto por el continente elemental había llegado a sus oídos.

El sabía que ese hombre tenía el suficiente dinero como para financiar su aldea durante varios años.

 _¿Qué le trae por aquí?_ Pregunto el Kazekage.

 _Entreno a mi nieto, para estar listo en cualquier clima._ El anciano golpe su bastón de bambú en el piso.

Y Naruto se detuvo de jugar y lo volteo a ver, con eso también Gaara los volteo a ver.

Los dos se acercaron.

 _Naruto, te presento al cuarto Kazekage._ Bukku vio cómo su nieto de inmediato hizo una reverencia un poco más fluida que él, algo que asintió con aprobación, las reverencias debían ser más largas dependiendo del nivel de poder que uno tuviera el niño era solo un aprendiz y el Kazekage era ya un guerrero veterano.

 _Un placer, Kazekage-sama._ Naruto vio como gaara parecía alejarse de su familia.

 _Gaara estábamos preocupados cuando no llegaste._ Dijo la niña del grupo claro olvido sus modales.

 _Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?_ Bukku sonó un poco ofendido cuando los niños no se presentaron.

El Kazekage puso una mirada seria mientras veía a sus hijos, era cierto que ante todo los modales son primero.

 _El mayor se llama Kankuro._ Señalo a su copia más joven. _El menor es Gaara._ Señalo al niño con el cual naruto había estado jugando. _Y ella es Temari._ Señalo a la niña.

Naruto actuó como había visto actuar a su abuelo cuando conocían a una mujer importante.

Tomo la mano de temari hizo una reverencia y le beso el dorso de la mano.

 _Un placer Temari-san._ Dijo el niño mientras acababa su reverencia.

La niña estaba sonrojada y se sujetaba la mano.

Naruto se acercó a Kankuro y lo reto con la mirada.

Los dos se veían fijamente, al final kankuro sonrió y le extendió la mano, naruto la tomo y la estrecho.

 _Kankuro._ Dijo el niño.

 _Naruto._ Contesto soltando la mano.

Para luego regresar con Gaara.

Mientras los dos jugaban con la pelota pequeña y de alguna manera Kankuro y Temari también se unieron al juego.

Mientras los dos adultos incitaban a discutir situaciones políticas.

 _Según se usted maneja mucho dinero, del país del té._ Dijo el Kazekage.

 _Si, lo manejo, pero solo es una miseria comparado con el verdadero tesoro._ Bukku sabía que nadie que no tuviera sangre Uzumaki podría siquiera tocar una moneda de ese tesoro.

 _El país del té no estaría interesado en contratar los servicios, de mi aldea._ Comento el Kazekage. _Últimamente el número de misiones ha bajado mucho y las otras aldeas están acaparando._ Dijo el Kazekage.

Bukku comprendía el imperio que eran iwa gakure, kumo gakure y konoha gakure.

 _Mm últimamente ha habido varios intentos de saqueos a nuestros barcos y trenes de comercio, si no le molesta escoltar a algunos rumbo a el país de la nieve y la tierra de los demonios._ Bukku sabía que eran trabajos pequeños, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar una gran suma, si así era posible la obtención de un aliado.

 _Mmm que va a qué lado._ Dijo el Kazekage, pensando de una manera más política.

 _4 trenes van rumbo al país de los demonios a distintos lugares y 6 barcos deben ir del país del té a kiri y de regreso al país de la nieve._ Bukku saco un pergamino. _Unos 100 000 ryus por día y por trabajo._

El Kazekage abrió los ojos y asintió ese trabajo valía más de lo que habían ganado en todo el año.

A eso de las 9 los niños estaban cansado, bukku dijo que tenían que volver a la casa donde se hospedaban.

Mas el Kazekage los invito a su casa, a cenar, usualmente abrían rechazado pero una palabra los convenció.

 _Ramen._ Dijo el Kazekage sabía que era lo único que los uzumaki adoraban y no se cansaban de comer.

Desde esa noche y por 3 meses los 2 uzumaki estuvieron en suna gakure.

Claro Bukku entrenaba a Naruto a diario.

Un día lo desafío a subir sin usar las manos una ladera de más de 800 metros y desde ese día naruto ha estado intentan llegar a la sima sin usar as manos.

 _¿Cuántas veces ya va?_ Preguntaba Temari mientras se refugiaba del sol bajo una palmera, hoy no había lecciones en la academia.

 _73._ contesto Gaara mientras veía a naruto.

Caminado en la ladera como si fuera el piso de cualquier lugar.

De pronto se resbaló y cayó al piso desde 600 metros.

 _74._ gaara formo una nube de arena que evito que Naruto se golpeara al caer.

 _Deberías descansar._ Aconsejo Temari a Naruto. _Naruto-kun._ Aun le costaba usar ese sufijo con el niño.

Este se levantó a prisa y negó mientras de nuevo con los pies iniciaba a trepar la ladera.

 _Un verdadero uzamaki nunca debe darse por vencido._ Dijo mientras daba un paso adelante y luego otro usando solo la fuerza de sus piernas, sin chakra alguno trepaba el terreno rocoso.

 _A mejorado._ Afirmó Gaara quien desde el día que se conocieron se podría decir que consideraba a naruto un amigo, era la primera persona en no huir de el en mucho tiempo.

 _Si lo ha hecho._ Bukku se acercó a los niños. _El kazekage los requiere en su casa, yo supervisare a mi aprendiz._ Afirmo.

Los 2 niños se fueron del lugar rumbo a su hogar.

Mientras que Bukku veía su nieto, era terco como mula, si sin duda eso lo había heredado de su abuela.

 **(Midoriko si pudieras verlo, estarías orgullosa de él).** Bukku sonrió cuando naruto estaba por caerse y se sostuvo en el último momento. ( **creo que ya está listo, ya es hora de iniciar su verdadero entrenamiento)** bukku estaba seguro que con esos 6 meses de entrenamiento físico su nieto ya sería capaz de iniciar a aprender las artes de la espada.

 _Naruto!_ Grito llamando la atención de este.

Pero también haciendo que mantuviera la concentración en sus acciones.

S _i Bukku-sensei._ Pregunto el niño.

 _Si no llegas a la sima antes que yo no tendrás ramen por 3 años._ Bukku inicio a trepar la ladera a una gran velocidad.

Esto hizo reaccionar a naruto quien con toda la fuerza que le quedaba inicio a correr de manera vertical en la ladera y llego antes que bukku.

 _¡Gane!_ Dijo antes de caer dormido por el cansancio.

 _Si lo hiciste._ Bukku sonrió, lo cargo y se dirigieron a su hospedamiento.

Durante 12 horas naruto estuvo inconsciente debido al cansancio.

Solo se despertó porque la tierra estaba temblando.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ El niño se acercó a la ventana, solo para encontrarse con una aldea siendo atacada por un gigantesco tanuki de color arena, con líneas azules por todo su cuerpo.

 _Mmmm el ichibi, este suelto._ Bukku veía a la criatura.

 _¿debemos intervenir?_ Pregunto el niño.

 _Yo enfrentare al biju tu encárgate de sacar a cualquiera de en medio._ ordeno bukku.

Naruto hizo lo que su abuelo le dijo, cada vez que veía alguien en piso, ya sea herido o paralizado del miedo, lo cargaba o arrastraba y los llevaba a un lugar seguro, generalmente al hospital más cercano.

Mientras Bukku se unió a Rasa el 4 kazekage en un intentó de sacar al Ichibi de la aldea.

 _¿Cómo se escapó?_ Pregunto el espadachín mientras con su espada partía los ataques de viento del biju.

 _Cuando Gaara duerme el sale._ Dijo el Rasa quien con su polvo dorado empujaba al biju lo más lejos de su aldea que le fuera posible.

 _¿Por qué? ¿de qué tan mala calidad es el sello?_ Bukku él es un maestro de sellos, algo que hasta el uzumaki mas idiota podía hacer.

 _¿Mala calidad?_ Dijo una vieja mujer que con sus marionetas evitaba que ninjas fueran dañados. _Ese sello fue hecho por el mejor de suna._ Dijo la mujer.

 _ **GROOARR!, MORIRAN!**_ Dijo el shukaku.

Espantando a todos quienes escucharon su voz.

 _Es el fin._ Temari estaba en medio del parque viendo como el biju se preparaba para lanzar una bijudama.

 _Vámonos._ narut _o_ la tomo y la cargo en brazos alejándose del lugar.

Su velocidad era decente en menos de 5 minutos llego al hospital la dejo y fue a buscar a cualquier persona que estuviera en medio de la batalla, pero no encontró a ningún civil o ninja herido por el biju.

Se quedó a observar lo que pasaría.

La gigantesca bola de energía estaba por ser lanzada.

Rasa intentaba crear un escudo con toda la arena y polvo dorado a su disposición. Los demás ninjas huían ante el inminente ataque del biju.

Bukku por otra parte estaba tranquilo, con su espada desenfundada y con los pies firmes en el piso.

Sujeto su espada con las dos manos y la apunto al biju, luego al elevo para que quedara en un ángulo de 45 grados.

Solo los sensores podían verlo que bukku estaba haciendo con su espada.

 _El primero es por sangre._ Un remolino de energía invisible para el ojo humano rodeo todo el filo de la espada. _El segundo es por mi amada._ Otro remolino rodeo la espada, pero este estaba cruzado en dirección derecha al anterior. _El tercero es por mis hermanos y hermanas._ Un tercer remolino rodeo la espada este cruzaba en dirección izquierda. _Y el ultimo es en honor a mi ancestro, que viven y luchan conmigo._ Al terminar esa oración finalmente todos veían que la espada.

De 60 centímetros de largo, estaba rodeada por 4 diferentes ondas de viento, las cuales chochan entre si y se moviendo en todas direcciones, era un movimiento errático.

 _ **¡MUERAN!**_ El biju lanzo la bijudama.

" _baku-ryu-hai!"_ grito Bukku mientras lanzaba el ataque.

Las 4 corrientes de viento se volvieron una sola de un tono blanquecino que golpeo la bijudama, está en lugar de ser destruida paso a formar parte del viento y este siguió su camino trazado contra el biju.

 _ **GROOOOAAAAHHHHH!**_ Grito la vestía mientras el ataque de viento, combinado con su bijudama le dañaba, contaba su cuerpo y al final caía inconsciente a las arenas del desierto.

Los ninjas se acercaron para ver qué había pasado.

Chiyo y el Rasa tomaron el cuerpo exhausto de Gaara.

 _Con razón se escapa._ Bukku se acercó y vio el sello que tenía Gaara (en esta historia el sello será el kanji de amor que Gaara tiene en su frente). _El sello no está terminado._ Con su dedo marco una línea bajo el sello. _Listo._ Dijo mientras se alejaba.

 _¿listo? ¡SOLO ESO, TENER QUE VIGILAR AL NIÑO TODAS LAS NOCHES Y LO ÚNICO QUE NECESITABA ERA UNA LINEA BAJO SU SELLO!_ Gritaba la anciana mientras parecía que le daba un ataque cardiaco.

 _Si._ Bukku contesto, mientras seguía su rumbo.

 _Gracias._ Rasa traía a gaara inconsciente cargado en su espalda. _Gracias por el sello, por vencer al Ichibi y bueno por lo que ha estado haciendo por Suna._ El kazekage estaba actuando más como padre que como líder de una aldea.

 _No, es para tanto, es labor de los uzumaki defender la paz mundial._ Bukku vio cómo su nieto se acercaba a él, demasiado extasiado.

 _¡Enséñame ese ataque!_ Naruto estaba demasiado emocionado. _Que diga Bukku-sensei ¿podría enseñarme ese ataque?_

No es ataque esa es la técnica neutral máxima. Bukku estaba pensativa. _Te la enseñare cuando llegue su tiempo._ afirmó el anciano.

Naruto, Bukku, el kazekage, Gaara y todos os ninjas que habían estado en alera por el ataque del Ichibi volvieron a suna, para descansar.

Tras 2 semanas más, finalmente al anochecer naruto y bukku partirían de Suna.

Naruto junto con su abuelo se estaban despidiéndose del kazekage y toda su familia.

 _Nos vemos luego, cuídense._ Naruto se despidió de Kankuro con un apretón de manos, de Gaara con un intento de abrazo, la arena lo lanzo unos centímetros en cuanto lo intento tocas y Temari ella le dio un rápido beso en la meguilla, para luego disculparse.

 _Espero que podamos seguir manteniéndonos en contacto._ El kazekage estaba hablando con bukku, sobre una posible alianza entre el país del té y el país de los vientos.

 _Yo también solo el tiempo lo dirá._ Los dos hombres estrecharon las manos y se despidieron.

 _¡Adiós!_ Naruto alzo la mano mientras se despedía de todos ellos.

En el viento de la noche y con la luna en lo alto.

La familia del kazekage vio como los dos uzumaki se alejaban de suna y podían jurar haber visto como el niño.

Se convertía en un hombre que una capa blanca cubría.

 _El desierto muestra en sus arenas, el pasado, el presenté y el futuro._ Dijo Rasa a sus hijos. _Ellos son buenos amigos de suna._

…

* * *

Una semana después.

/palacio del daimyo del viento/

El país del viento era conocido por muchas cosas, ser un desierto inhóspito y sofocante, tener una sobrepoblación alarmante, que la existencia de agua estuviera muy limitada a oasis y la falta de plantas medicinales.

Pero si algo sabia el daimyo era hacer negocios que le produjeran beneficios a su nación, hoy el hombre robusto y de bigote y barba pequeña y triangular, había firmado un acuerdo de comercio con el país del té.

A cambio de el traslado de medicinas, alimentos, minerales y por supuesto te, suna ayudaría al país del té en la extracción de restos fosilizados, ruinas y ninjas que protegieran sus cargamentos.

Así los dos ganarían una alianza que definiría poco a poco como el mundo vería de nuevo el poder del imperio uzumaki.

….

* * *

/mientras tanto/

/En los bosques del país de las nieves/

Naruto había traído la leña del árbol que su abuelo le dijo, una rosa azul que crecía en la nieve y había traído las ramas más viejas que hubiera.

 _Bien Naruto._ Bukku prendió la fogata con una chispa que creo su espada. _Es momento de que tu entrenamiento en verdad inicie._ Bukku vio el fuego y inicio a hablar. _Cada generación de Uzumákis necesita un símbolo un líder en quien creer en quien poner su fe y a quien recurrir en los momentos de crisis._ Bukku hecho polvo al fuego y este inicio a cambiar de color. _Ve el fuego y ve lo que te muestra._ Bukku vio a su nieto fijamente.

Naruto veía el fuego pasaba de color a color, cambiaba de rojo, a verde, de verde a naranja, de naranja a azul y de azul a amarillo.

Naruto veía el fuego y todavía no veía lo que su abuelo quería que viera, estaba por rendirse, pero el fuego cambio a un color blanco y lo vio.

Era un tipo de esqueleto o algo por el estilo, traía 2 espadas en sus manos, era muy alto, cubierto por un tipo de capa blanca y una máscara de esqueleto, esta figura luchaba con sus dos espadas, contra otras, el fuego parecía contar una historia, como esa figura luchaba, meditaba y guiaba.

Al final la figura volteo a ver a Naruto y salto asía él.

Con sus dos espadas le corto el ojo derecho.

Naruto sintió la quemadura mas no sentía dolor o ardor.

El fuego se apagó poco después.

Bukku tomo el rostro de Naruto y vio su ojo.

 _Así que blanco._ Sonrió el anciano. _Mírate._ Le señalo el estanque congelado cerca de ellos.

Naruto se acercó y vio su rostro.

Era igual al de siempre, talvez sin la grasa de bebe, sus marcas de las meguillas más largas, su cabello largo de color amarillo y rojo y su rostro, una X blanca estaba tatuada en su ojo.

 _Tengo un tatuaje._ Dijo el niño sorprendido y se tocaba el ojo.

 _No naruto es la marca de un shinigami._ Dijo Bukku mientras él se alzaba la barba de león que tenía y mostraba una X, pero de color rojo tatuada en su garganta. _Veras naruto para nuestro clan existe una leyenda._

 _Un día los siete guardianes decidieron como se guiaría el mundo, el azul traería la fuerza de corazón, el rojo hablaría por los desvalidos, el verde enseñaría a los necios, el amarillo guiaría a los sordos, el naranja lucharía contra el hambre, el morado llenaría de verdad la mente y el blanco daría la pasa al mundo._ Bukku sonrió el conoció a todos los viejos shinigamis y él fue uno de ellos. _Esta leyenda es para los hombres a los que se les da el título de shinigami._

 _Entonces esto me marca como un shinigami._ Pregunto.

 _Si mas no la figura mítica del dios de la muerte, el título de shinigami se les da a los máximos guerreros masculinos que uzu tendrá, hay de siete colores y tú eres el único shinigami blanco que ha nacido en más de dos mil años, además tu leyenda talvez trascienda la historia y se vuelva parte de las historias antiguas de los uzumaki._ Bukku sonrió.

 _Entonces abuelo, esto me marca como guerrero, pero aún no se luchar con una espada o con chakra._ Dijo el niño.

 _Es por eso que primero necesitábamos saber que shinigami serias, cada shinigami tiende a tener una particularidad en su entrenamiento, pero tú no tú eres el único que el entrenamiento será normal, como en las antiguas Heras de las grandes bestias._ El anciano sonrió. _Bien desde ahora debes tener esto contigo._ Bukku saco de su pergamino una katana y se la lanzo. _Esta será tu arma hasta que aprendas a cómo usarla._

 _Entiendo abuelo._ Naruto tomo el arma, pero no sabía con que mano la usaría. _Abuelo ¿con cuál mano la sostengo?_ Pregunto el niño.

 _¿con que mano la sostenía tu visión?_ Pregunto el anciano recordando que él era diestro y su visión le corto con la mano derecha.

 _Tenía 2 espadas._ Dijo el niño.

 _¿Viste un yuntai?_ Dudo el anciano. _¿Eres un yuntai?_

 _¿yuntai?_ Dudo el niño.

A _su todavía no te explico._ El anciano se sonrojo por no haberle contado nada aun a su nieto.

 _Mira las artes de la espada uzumaki se dividen en 2 clases y 7 katas._

 _Las clases son, lintai con una mano y la yuntai a dos o más manos._

 _Los katas son: saru la equidad, hebi la elegancia, tora la defensa, uma el ataque, hitsuji el alma, usagi la libertad y ryu la paz._

 _Entonces eres un yuntai._ Dijo Bukku. _Hace mucho que no veo a un yuntai en un combate, ellos son los más difíciles de entrenar ya que deben aprender a combatir con 2 espadas a la vez, pero creo que solo hasta en kata tora._ Bukku se sintió extraño.

Por un momento vio a Naruto y le recordó a alguien.

Un poco más joven que Naruto talvez de uno años, de pelo rojo habanero, con dos espadas en sus manos y con una X naranja en el estómago.

 **(otou-san ya estoy listo para entrenar).** Dijo el recuerdo en su mente. ( **no Dailin aún no)** recodo lo que dijo ese día.

 _Bukku-sensei._ Naruto le hablo.

 _A perdona me distraje en mis memorias, bueno Naruto, creo que iniciaremos mañana tu entrenamiento en la forma saru, es la más simple de todas, pero es necesaria para que aprendas a sostener una espada._ Bukku sonrió y saco los 2 sacos de dormir. _Duerme bien._

 _Igualmente, jiji._ Dijo Naruto y se quedó dormido abrazando su espada.

 **(cual aves de rapiña serán todas aquellas personas leales al yuntai blanco, dichos serán los que mueran en combate ante él, más dichos será quienes estén para ayudarle a vencer, desdichados y perdidos, son quienes no han caído o quienes se han escapado de su juicio seguirá y seguirá la lucha hasta que hay paz)** bukku recordaba ese cuento que su maestro yutad le conto cuando él tenía 10 años y recién iniciaba su entrenamiento. ( **el viento soplara a su favor, las grandes corrientes se liberarán de las 4 aves que lo protegerán y darán una descendencia digna al remolino, del norte la lanza, del sur la sanación divina, del oeste el sonido de la verdad y del este el brillo del amanecer)** esa era la leyenda que dijo el ultimo shinigami blanco.

Bukku ignoro esa estúpida profecía y se dedicó a dormir maña antes del amanecer seria el momento que naruto mostraría lo que valía.

* * *

 _ **espero que les guste la historia.**_

* * *

 _ **N 1.-**_ la alianza entre el país del té y el país del viento evitara que Suna se alié a Oto.

 _ **N 2.-**_ porque país del té, simple ¿quién sospecharía? de una nación que se dedica a vender y cultivar yerbas para te.

 _ **N 3.-**_ sugerencias de más personajes que deberían aparecer en este viaje de entrenamiento.

 _ **N 5.-**_ no, no es un gran harem y de hecho abra incesto, pero no madre a hijo o entre hermanos, no sino como todos los uzumakis son primos en algún grado pues es incesto según el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

Irealiti. Espero que les guste.

Por favor dejen reviews

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (harry potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

el nuevo gran general de los uzumaki (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	4. Chapter 4

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

Irealiti: esta es la última parte del entrenamiento, espero que les guste.

Alisopsie: Gracias espero que te guste este cap.

* * *

/ capítulo tercero: la luz de este, la lanza del norte y las espadas /

* * *

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus.**_

…

* * *

/un mes después/ país de la nieve/.

 _Saludó._ Bukku estaba tomando te mientras veía entrenar a Naruto en la forma saru.

Naruto puso el filo de su espada en el piso y la sostenía con las dos manos.

 _Corte primario._ Ordeno Bukku.

Naruto extendió los brazos y con el filo aun en el piso lo acerco en medio de sus piernas, listo para dar un corte de 220 grados.

 _Ataque base._ Naruto alzo la espada y la sujeto con las dos manos en un ángulo de 80 grados.

 _Ataque fluido._ Bukku ordeno.

Naruto separó las piernas y bajo la espada un poco quedando en un ángulo de 55 grados.

 _Ataque ejecutor._ Naruto alzo las manos y sostenía la espada esta estaba sobre su cabeza lista para cortar de un solo tajo cualquier cosa.

 _Bien recítame las debilidades y fortalezas de casa una de las partes._ Ordeno el maestro mientras tomaba te.

Naruto se había amarado el pelo en una coleta de caballo, dejando libre su rostro de cualquier mecho que se interpusiera en su vista.

 _El saludo muestra el grado de un aprendiz, el corte primo puede partir a la mitad a un enemigo si te ataca de frente, pero es inefectivo si este esquiva el corte en último momento, el ataque base es la kata básica de todo espadachín no tiene puntos débiles excepto la fuerza de su usuario, el corte fluido requiere la total concentración al objetivo frente a ti, peor pierdes de vista los que te rodean y el corte ejecutor es letal, pero expone tu cuerpo más que otros ataques._ Termino de recitar Naruto.

Bukku asintió, le había tomado un mes a su nieto el aprender el estilo más básico de combate con espada a la perfección.

 _¿Quién suelen usar esta la kata saru?_ Pregunto Bukku.

 _los samuráis lo alternan parte de otras Katas, pero en esencia su combate siempre es con saru._ Dijo el niño a la perfección.

 _Bien hecho aprendiz mío, vas mejorando._ Bukku saco un pergamino y se lo lanzo a naruto. _Esa es la historia del combate con hebi, léela._ Ordeno mientras se servía mas te.

Naruto se puso en posicione loto y inicio a leer.

 _La forma de combate saru, aunque efectiva en combates, tiene demasiados puntos débiles y es muy baja en verdaderos ataques letales, por eso se creó la kata de combate hebi. También llamada la danza de la elegancia, esta es en simples palabras de su creadora, la kata máxima de belleza y letalidad que jamás existirá._

 _Mientras que saru se enfoca en golpear fuerte y torpemente, hebi se dedica a hacer cortes precisos y letales, manteniendo la distancia del enemigo, así como una constante guardia baja en caso de cualquier ataque. Hebi se define por ser un ataque letal pero elegante._

 _Creado por ballora uzumaki la rosa de los vientos._ Termino su lectura.

Bukku se paró mientras guardaba el pergamino.

 _¿Qué entendiste?_ Pregunto a su nieto.

 _Que la forma saru es buena para novatos, pero para batallas más fluidas y letales es más efectiva la forma hebi._ Contesto el niño.

Bukku asintió.

 _En lo personal soy un gran peleador de la forma hebi, permitiéndome el pecado de la soberbia._ Dijo con un tono ególatra. _Pero si la forma hebi, es la elegancia del combate mismo, la letalidad en su máxima expresión, mientras que la forma saru se enfoca en dar al objetivo en todo momento, la forma hebi tiene 8 blancos importantes. Cerebro, cuello, corazón, pulmones, hígado, riñones, estomago, arteria femoral._ Bukku desenfundó su espada. _Si una persona es herida en uno de esos puntos es probable que muera, pero si logras cortar dos de eso puntos morirán automáticamente._ Comento.

 _¿entonces esta kata es 100 por ciento letal?_ Pregunto Naruto.

 _Si, siempre y cuando no peles con alguien que use chakra._ Dijo Bukku. _Cada técnica fue creada para ser la técnica suprema en su tiempo, pero la técnica hebi es solo efectiva en combates con espadachines y personas que no usen ataque de chakra._ Dijo Bukku.

 _Entonces, ¿esta técnica solo es para combate cuerpo a cuerpo?_ Dijo el niño.

Bukku asintió.

 _Primero, el saludo, este es la pare más importante ya que demuestra la elegancia y velocidad de cada guerrero._ Bukku tomo su espada. _Sube el mango a la altura de la cintura._ Bukku tenía su espada en la mano derecha. _Mantén la mano opuesta hacia atrás mantén el equilibrio en todo momento, mueve el fino de manera zigzagueante, como si una serpiente se moviera._ Bukku movió su espada de la manera que le dijo. _Debes sentir que estas sujetando a una serpiente, el filo es la cabeza, el cuerpo es el mano y la cola te puede romper la mano._ Bukku guardo su espada en su basto. _Bien, iniciemos, saludo._

Naruto desenfundo su espada, la cual traía en su cintura e hizo el mismo movimiento que Bukku.

 _¡Mal!_ El anciano le golpe la pierna y este cayó al piso. _¿Qué es esa postura? ¿quieres morir porque te tiraron al piso? O ¿porque te resbalaste?_ Bukku sonaba muy enojado. _Iniciemos de nuevo, saludo._

Naruto repitió el movimiento, manteniéndose firme en el piso y con la mano lo más fluida posible.

 _¡No!_ bukku le golpeo en la mano izquierda la cual estaba en su cintura. _Una mano sostiene la espada y la otra debe de mantenerte en respuesta._ Dijo. _De nuevo._

Y así siguieron durante unas 2 semanas.

Cada día que pasaba naruto aprendía mas sobre el saludo hebi, era al parecer la parte más importante de toda la técnica ya que si el saludo salía bien, toda la kata era fácil de aprender.

Durante ese tiempo escucho a su abuelo quejarse de como muy pocos espadachines era siquiera capases de dar un buen saludo.

Para un usuario de la kata hebi, el fallar el saludo era señal de que no fuiste bien entrenado o que tu maestro era un idiota al no saber cómo corregirte en el momento apropiado.

 _Saludo._ Bukku sostenía su basto listo para golpear a Naruto en caso de que este fallara su saludo.

Naruto desenfundo su espada y se puso en posición, los pies separados por el doble de su cintura, sus puntas de los pies apuntando en la dirección que sostenía el arma, su brazo izquierdo separado del cuerpo y con la mano abierta, la espalda lo más recta posible y la cabeza viendo al frente sin ninguna distracción, el brazo derecho extendido, en la muñeca se sentía como si se sujetara a una serpiente por la cabeza.

En un solo movimiento Naruto movió la espada 4 veces de manera zigzagueante, antes de regresarla al piso.

 _Bien hecho._ Afirmo Bukku, era el mejor saludo que había hecho Naruto desde que inicio con esa kata. _Mas no fue perfecto._ Dijo el anciano. _Dobla un poco el codo y contrae el estómago._ Aconsejo esta vez sin iniciar a golpear a su nieto. _Bien ahora te enseñare el resto de la kata._ Afirmo el anciano.

Naruto asintió feliz, mientras se volvía a apretar su cola de caballo y continuaba con el entrenamiento de la kata hebi.

* * *

/en kumo gakure/

Una niña estaba caminando por la aldea, mientras todas la veía y señalaban, ella tenía una piel café, ojos ámbar y pelo rojo.

Correspondía al nombre de Karui

Ella era por definición de la palabra una huérfana.

No tenía familia alguna en kumo, exceptuando quizás un niño que podía o no ser su hermano.

Pero ese que odia importar para el mundo, el mundo sigue su movimiento sin importarle el de los seres que lo habitan, Karui muchas veces veía el sol surgir de las tormentas de la mañana y se sentía alegre.

Para ella no había algo más impresionante que el amanecer, siempre que lo veía ella sabía que tenía un lugar en el mundo, aunque no sabía porque se sentía así.

Siendo que ella no era nadie importante.

Solo una niña, pelirroja.

Y sola en el país del rayo.

* * *

/ 2 años y 7 meses después/ país del hierro/

* * *

Una gran cantidad de samuráis estaban reunidos en la casa de Mifune, la torre principal de defensa del país de hierro.

En estos momentos la próxima generación de samuráis estaba siendo entrenada y un viejo amigo del samurái había llegado de visita.

 _Bukku, mi viejo amigo._ El anciano samurái mientras abrazaba a Bukku.

El espadachín correspondió el abrazo y sonrió.

Los dos se habían conocido cuando Bukku entrenado fue desafiado por el joven samurái.

Mifume tenía unos 31 años y Bukku unos 239 años, desde entonces tenía una amistad y un deseo de que sus aprendices se enfrascaran en un combate.

Y ahora talvez era la oportunidad.

Naruto había avanzado muy bien en estos 2 años y 7 meses.

Había dominado la kata saru, tenía un rango muy aceptable en la kata hebi, tenía una defensa muy eficiente en la kata tora recién habían concluido los entrenamientos en la kata uma en los cuales Naruto había destacado.

Al parecer el ataque perfecto era su especialidad.

Aunque tenía una técnica muy fluida y elegante, además de una defensa casi infalible.

Solo casi, debido a que faltaba un sentimiento para que la defensa fuera perfecta.

Pero en todo caso, su aprendiz ya estaba listo para un combate de verdad.

 _¿En verdad crees que esté listo?_ Pregunto Mifume. ¿ _Tu aprendiz contra 15 míos?_ Mifume estaba sentado en posición de loto sobre un futon.

 _Mi viejo amigo, deber recordar que el número es solo una ilusión cuando el entrenamiento ha sido fructífero._ Bukku estaba bebiendo te.

Frente a los 2 estaban los aprendices de Mifune y Naruto.

Los aprendices de Mifune estaban vestidos de igual manera, con una yunta verde y una cinta roja en la cintura, todos ellos no debían tener más de 15 años y median entre un metro sesenta a un metro setenta y cinco.

Mientras Naruto tenía una ropa diferente, sus ropas se habían roto en un entrenamiento hace un año, así que Bukku le había comprado nueva ropa, un pantalón de camuflaje, un par de calentadores llenos de sellos de gravedad al liberarlos aumentar su velocidad, una camisa de malla metálica, un chaleco con el nuevo emblema de los Uzumaki un triángulo con tres remolinos y un circulo, un cinturón donde tenía dos espadas, su rostro con la X y su cola de caballo. Además, que medio un metro cincuenta a sus nueve años.

 _Bien._ Mifune saco una pipa y la prendió. _Este es mi escudaron principal, ellos son los mejores que tengo y serán solo los que ganen los que se puedan volver capitanes de equipo._ Pronuncio el discurso.

Todos los samuráis asintieron a las palabras.

 _Esta solo es una parte de tu entrenamiento, cuando la concluyas se iniciará la parte final del mismo._ Bukku veía fijamente a Naruto, durante estos tres años y medio de viaje se había encariñado con su nieto a tal punto que lo consideraba su hijo. _Pero si pierdes esta batalla no habrá ramen hasta que tengas 18 años._ Amenazo el anciano.

Naruto se puso blanco y dijo que no lo decepcionaría.

Naruto se paró en el centro del campo de entrenamiento.

Un área de 20 metros por 20 metros.

Naruto desenfundo sus dos espadas (katanas) y se puso en el saludo tora, firme en el piso y con las dos espadas lazadas a 90 grados.

Los samuráis por su parte lo rodearon y se pusieron en su posición inicial, firmes en el piso, una pierna frente a la otra, las 2 manos en el mango de la espada, la espalda en un anulo de 45 grados listos para el combate.

El gong sonó y eso inicio la batalla.

Los samuráis dieron un salto y cayeron con el filo de sus katanas listos para herir a Naruto

Este movió sus espadas y bloque con cada una de ellas 7 cortes.

El 15 atacante fue lanzado por una patada lejos.

Naruto contrajo los brazos y salto para alejarse de sus atacantes.

Estos iniciaron a atacar cada uno supliendo al otro tras su ataque.

Primero eran cortes por la derecha, luego por la izquierda, luego ascendentes y al final descendentes.

Todos con intenciones de cortar a Naruto.

Este se protegía variando la defensa baja y la defensa media de la kata tora.

La espada puesta a un lado de la cintura o a un lado del cuerpo.

Pero si algo quedó claro para Naruto desde el principio era que ellos tenían la ventaja del número, más él tenía la ventaja de la resistencia.

Pero si algo es cierto es que no siempre se debe luchar con defensa, siempre hay que atacar en algún punto.

Naruto giro las espadas para que estas tuvieran su filo apuntando hacia atrás.

Luego las junto rápidamente, haciendo así el corte tijera de la forma uma.

Esta alcanzo a 2 de los samuráis y con eso los dejo fuera de combate, mas no los mato.

Los 13 samuráis cambiaron su táctica y cada uno de ellos inicio a atacar libremente.

 _Parece que tu aprendiz la tiene difícil._ Mifune veía como Naruto solo estaba defendiéndose.

Alzando una de las espadas para evitar todos los cortes letales a su torso y la otra la usaba para evitar los cortes bajos.

 _Naruto deja de jugar._ Dijo Bukku.

 _Es que es divertido ver como intentan destruir mi defensa básica._ Dijo Naruto mientras de un salto esquivaba 2 cortes a la vez un corte bajo y un corte alto.

 _No juegues._ Ordeno Bukku.

 _Bien bien._ Naruto se puso firme en el suelo, extendió sus dos brazos he inicio a girar sus muñecas 360 grados.

Creando así dos círculos, capases de cortar cualquier cosa.

Con estos dos como escudo inicio a avanzar contra los samuráis.

Muchos se impresionaron, como era posible que alguien pudiera girar sus muñecas de esa manera, prácticamente las manos estaban girando sobre sí mismas.

 _Baya es esa defensa._ Mifune recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Bukku hacer esa defensa en verdad nunca espero ver un escudo así.

 _Si, de la kata tora la defensa ofensiva, una kata que si se hace mal es terrible el resultado._ Comento Bukku.

Los samuráis estaban tan distraídos viendo el brazo derecho, que no notaron cuando Naruto con el brazo izquierdo les hizo un corte en las rodillas a 4 samuráis.

Estos se retiraron del combate.

Ahora solo quedaban 9 samuráis.

Naruto uso la segunda versión de esta kata.

Incido a avanzar mientras giraba si tronco y sus brazos.

Esta era una ilusión, parecía que Naruto estaba girando desde su cuello hasta su cintura, sin mover el rostro y las piernas, pero como ya se dijo era solo una ilusión creada por la rápida velocidad del movimiento de las espadas.

Los ninjas no podían atravesar es movimiento era una defensa eficiente contra cualquier ataque de frente.

Uno de ellos se resbaló y cayó hacia adelante.

Recibiendo un corte en su pecho, quedando fuera de combate.

Solo quedaban 8 samuráis.

Naruto dejo de usar la defensa e hizo un doble saludo hebi.

 _Baya lo haz entrenado bien._ Admitió Mifune mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo. _Su saludo es casi perfecto._

 _Si más aun no es perfecto._ Admitió Bukku.

Naruto inicio a girar sobre su propio eje manteniendo las dos espadas al ras del piso.

Los samuráis dieron un salto para esquivar el ataque.

Mas este fue un error, antes de que 3 de ellos pudieran reaccionar, fueron atacados en el estómago y sacados de combate.

Solo quedaban 5 samuráis.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y alzo el brazo derecho mientras sujetaba la espada hacia abajo y con el brazo izquierdo mantenía la otra a nivel de su cintura.

 _La danza hebi._ Murmuro un samurái que estaba tras Mifune, este asintió.

Antes que los samuráis supieran que era esa posición 3 de ellos habían caído al piso, uno tenía un corte muy cercano al cuello, otro un corte en el estómago y el otro tenía un corte en medio de la cabeza.

 _Solo quedan dos._ Bukku sonrió, su aprendiz estaba en buen nivel para su edad.

Antes de que los 2 samuráis pudieran reaccionar Naruto volvió a girar sus espadas y los mantuvo a sus lados.

Uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

En un movimiento soltó la espada derecha y pateo al samurái que estaba a su derecha para alejarlo.

Con su piel lanzo la espada de nuevo a su mano y se centró en combatir al samurái de la izquierda.

Este se defendía de manera eficiente más los constantes cambios en las katas de Naruto le hacían imposible el atacar.

En un moviendo Naruto puso sus espadas tras su cabeza con los brazos alzados y dio un doble corte vertical.

La katana del samurái no soporto el ataque y se partió.

Este quedo fuera de combate por una patada al estómago.

 _Creo que solo quedo yo._ Dijo el samurái que Naruto había pateado para centrarse en el otro.

 _Eso parece._ Naruto tomo una gran bocanada de aire y movió las manos, tantos giros le hacían doler las mismas.

 _Soy Tai._ Dijo el joven samurái, tenía pelo café, un mechón dividido en tres partes, su cara tenía la forma de un diamante, un ojo verde y otro azul.

 _Naruto._ Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Tai copio el gesto.

 _Parece que nuestros mejores aprendices se enfrentaran._ Mifune inhalo de su pipa. _Tai es uno de mis mejores estudiantes hasta el momento._ Soltó la bocanada de humo.

 _Veamos qué tan bueno es._ Bukku se estaba sirviendo más te.

Naruto dio un salto y ataco con otro tajo doble vertical.

Tai lo esquivo dando un salto para atrás.

Cosa que Naruto interrumpió al dar una patada doble corte el samurái.

Este perdió el equilibrio, pero se recuperó a tiempo para evitar una apuñalada al pecho.

Tai inicio a avanzar, se puso en posición de sentadilla, mientras apuntaba la katana frete de él, a cada paso que daba era una apuñalada, contra Naruto, este las evitaba poniendo las espadas en forma de X.

Tai dio un salto.

E _stilo misurugi: corte de luna nueva._ Grito Tai mientras giraba la espada en contra de Naruto en su salto mortal.

Este cruzo las espadas sobre su cabeza para evitar el ataque.

Pero Tai logro romper una de sus espadas.

 _Vale._ Dijo Naruto mientras sujetaba la espada con una mano. _Letalidad contra elegancia._ Hizo el saludo hebi, manteniendo su mano izquierda alejada de su cuerpo como su abuelo le había dicho.

Tai inicio a atacar con cortes derechos he izquierdos, en un intento de dañaran a Naruto.

Este esquivaba los cortes y cuando podía intentaba cortar las piernas o el estómago de Tai.

De un momento a otro, Tai inicio a girar sobre su propio eje mientras sujetaba su espada con las dos manos.

 _Estilo mifune: trompo._ Grito mientras giraba, Naruto se tuvo que alejar del puesto que esa era un estilo defensivo y ofensivo a la vez.

Pero cuando Tai dejo de girar se encontraba mareado y con una sola mano en la katana.

Naruto dio un corto a esa mano.

Tai se vio obligado a soltar su katana.

Y Naruto la tomo.

Tai sabía que había perdido.

Pero Naruto le volvió a lanzar su katana.

 _No hay honor ni valía en combatir con alguien si este no está en las mismas condiciones._ Dijo el niño, mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Tai también sonrió, él hubiera hecho los mismo, esta era el mejor combate que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Los dos se disponían a volver a atacar.

Mas el bastón de Bukku sonó.

Y los dos rápidamente se sentaron en el piso en posición de loto.

Bukku y Mifune se acercaron a ellos.

 _Buen trabajo joven Tai._ Bukku soltó un cumplido hacia el aprendiz de su viejo rival. _Tienes buena técnica y gran variedad de estilos, practica más tu resistencia y tu percepción de lo que te rodea._ Aconsejo Bukku.

 _En cuanto a usted joven Uzumaki._ Mifune sonrió. _En unos años no abra ser que le pare en un combate, aunque debe mejorar sus combinaciones de katas, vi muchas aberturas que en un combate contra alguien mejor preparado, le hubieran costado sino la vida, si le abrían dañado mucho._ Dio una reverencia. _Fue un gran combate._

 _Si me recuerdas a mí en mis años dorados._ Afirmo Bukku.

Los dos se pusieron a platicar y dieron permiso a sus aprendices de descansar.

Tai por su parte le dio un recorrido a Naruto por las instalaciones del centro de defensas samurái.

 _Baya que buena vista tiene._ Dijo Naruto, mientras podía observar ante el las grandes montañas nevadas y el bosque.

 _Si, pero a veces me gustaría ver como es más allá de este lugar._ Dijo Tai.

Muchos de los samuráis jóvenes veían mal a Naruto, no aceptaban que un espadachín los hubiera vencido.

 _Si el mundo es impresionante._ Comento Naruto. _Yo he estado en muchos lugares, solo me falta ver el océano._ Comento.

 _Sabes a veces quisiera ver salir el sol en el desierto._ Tai veía las montañas.

 _Algún día lo veras._ Naruto sonrió.

Tai de igual manera lo hizo.

así iniciarían una amistad.

Durante una semana, Naruto y Bukku se quedarían en el lugar, a la espera de que les informaran de cómo estaban las cosas en el país del té.

Naruto había estado tomando clases de logística y estrategia con los samuráis, además de matemáticas y física.

 _Bien si hipotéticamente, tuvieran que defender a un comerciante, frente a 10 ninjas de iwa y ustedes son solo 3 como sería el combate._ Pregunto okisuke.

Varios de los aprendices iniciaron a hablar, sorbe cortar o defender.

 _¿Cómo es el lugar?_ Pregunto Naruto.

Muchos lo veían y no entendían a lo que se refería.

E _s un sendero que cruza una montaña, por un lado, una caída de 60 metros, por el otro una muerte por avalancha._ Contesto okisuke, algo contento de que alguien comprendiera el ejercicio, mas decepcionado de que no hubiera sido un samurái.

 _Entonces hay 3 opciones combatir de frente esperando una muerte para cualquiera de los 2 bandos, una que podamos hacer caer a los ninjas por la ladera y otra de que queden muertos por avalancha._ Dijo Tai mientras muchos asentían a él plan.

 _Hay otra manera._ Interrumpió Naruto. _Si podemos prevenir que atacaran y sin que haya ningún muerto._ Comento. _podríamos tender una trampa con alguien que se haga pasar por el comerciante, que los ninjas lo capturen y que este activara una explosión y matara a los ninjas en una avalancha._ Dijo Naruto.

 _Pero son ninjas de iwa gakure._ Intervino Tai. _Es seguro que sean expertos en doton, sería muy fácil para ellos escapar._ Comento Tai.

 _Distracción, ante todo._ Dijo Naruto. _Que la avalancha sea la distracción y aprovechamos su vulnerabilidad, para acabar con ellos._ Comento Naruto.

Muchos samuráis veían esa idea como una opción de cobardes.

Pero Okisuke asintió.

 _Es una buena estrategia, les recomiendo a los demás ponerse a pensar más, en una verdadera misión no tendrán tanta suerte si no piensa._ Con eso el samurái dio por terminada la clase.

Los dos niños desde ese día, había tenido múltiples entrenamientos en conjunto.

Siempre Tai era el único capaz de mantenerse en pie contra Naruto, los dos tenían esa rivalidad de demostrar quienes eran los mejores.

Los samuráis quienes dedican su vida a un código con una espada o los espadachines quienes dedican su vida a defender a los demás con una espada.

Paso hacia un mes

Y también el suceso.

Un día Bukku había sentido algo.

Acompañados de Mifune y varios samuráis fueron a ver lo que paso.

Era una pequeña aldea ubicada al norte del país del hierro, había sido atacada por un grupo de bandidos que solo querían el dinero y a las mujeres.

Mifune y sus samuráis estaban ofendidos por ese su seceso y no tuvieron piedad alguna con los bandidos.

Mientras que Bukku extermino al líder de estos, con mucho odio y desprecio.

Quien lo había llamado era una Uzumaki de la rama mental, más específico una niña.

Si Naruto no hubiera visto el pelo rojo, la niña hubiera sido violada.

Pero por primera vez Naruto demostró eso que los Uzumaki más temen.

Su caos.

Naruto destrozo a los que estaban atacando a la niña, destruirlos es la palabra correcta pues los rebano en trozos.

Luego Naruto no se alejó de la niña en el viaje de regreso al templo samurái.

De hecho, la cargo en su espalda y la cubrió con su capa de viaje.

La niña había sido quemada en las piernas, en las manos y en parte de su rostro.

Estuvo en la enfermería durante unos días, junto con los supervivientes del pueblo.

Por desgracia los padres y los familiares de la niña habían muerto.

Ese día Naruto compendio una verdad, que el caos siempre debe de ser detenido, aun en uno mismo el no recordaba lo que había hecho, de no ser por la niña Naruto se hubiera dedicado a atacar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

Según su abuelo esa era la furia Uzumaki, esa era la verdad de su victoria en un momento de necesidad la furia Uzumaki le permitiría detener el solo a un ejército o sin control se volvería un raut.

Un raut era un Uzumaki que se había dejado consumir por el caos, solo anhelaba la destrucción, la sangre y la victoria.

Hoy Naruto estaba paseando por el país del hierro.

Acompañado de kita la niña que salvo.

 _Y es por eso que en konoha está el mejor ramen del mundo, aunque en el país de las aguas termales hay uno muy rico de mariscos._ Naruto le contaba a kita los mejores lugares donde había ramen.

 _Ya Naruto-kun haces que mi estómago, suene._ Dijo la niña, tenía 2 colores en el pelo rojo y violeta, lo tenía peinado de tal manera que ocultaba las quemaduras de su rostro en el lado derecho de su rostro, llevaba un abrigo de piel y vendas en sus brazos y pies.

Los dos niños se dirigían a una forja, donde Bukku los esperaba.

Al llegar lo primero que notaron, era a las mujeres que vigilaban la forja.

Dos jóvenes con ropas blancas y máscaras de aves, portaban lanzas y lo que más resaltaba era su cabello rojo habanero.

Estas al ver la marca en el rostro de Naruto se pusieron firmes.

Dentro de la forja estaba Bukku y una mujer se veía vieja de unos 80 años, vestía un kimono blanco con espirales rojas y tenía un pelo blanco con rojo.

 _A kita, hacía años que no te veía._ Dijo la anciana mientras veía a Naruto. _Es un honor verle o yuntai blanco._ Hoz una reverencia. _Soy Lin Uzumaki._ Dijo la mujer.

Naruto actuó cortes mente y le beso la mano.

 _Ahhh has sido bien educado._ Dijo la mujer.

 _Si señorita Lin_ dijo Naruto.

 _Mi niño yo hace mucho que deje de ser señorita tengo más de 400 años y sigo joven_ afirmo la mujer.

 _Kita, ella es tu visa abuela._ Dijo Bukku. _Tu padre es hijo de su hija, por ello es tu familiar más próximo._

 _Eres mi bisabuela._ Pregunto Kita mientras se escondía tras Naruto.

 _Si, nos conocimos cuando naciste te regale una lechuza de peliche._ Dijo la mujer.

Kita sonrió feliz, eso era cierto.

 _Veras Kita, Lin es la entrenadora de las aves de rapiña, las guardianas de la rama superior y nacidas en la rama mental._ Dijo Bukku.

Naruto entendía lo que pasaba Lin debía ser la líder de su rama por lo que nadie se le podía oponer, solo el líder de una rama mucho mayor seria capas de pedir un favor a otro líder.

Kita desde que la conocieron extrañaba a su familia y deseaba encontrar algún miembro que hubiera sobrevivido, si bien eran primos, no tenían mucho nexo ni de rama o en sangre próxima.

 _Naruto no te defiendas._ Ordeno Bukku y choco su bastón en el piso.

Naruto entendía que si se defendía Bukku lo mataría.

En un movimiento Lin invoco una lanza blanca y la lanzo contra Naruto.

Para sorpresa del niño.

Una lanza azul defendió a Naruto, esta había sido invocada por Kita, esta apenas podía mantener su lanza.

 _Sin duda tienes potencial._ Lin sonrió. _Si no es molestia Bukku-sama me puedo llevar a kita y la entrenare para ser una digna ave._ La anciana sonreía.

Bukku asintió él era líder de los Uzumaki, mas su autoridad no podía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otras ramas.

Si se oponía a la voluntad de Lin, abría una tensión de las ramas.

Naruto asintió, no había nada que hacer.

Kita se deprimió un poco, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

 _Me permite unos minutos con Naruto-kun._ Kita le pidió permiso a Lin.

La anciana asintió y Bukku asintió.

Los 2 niños salieron de la forja.

 _Me ire._ Kita estaba triste.

 _Es lo mejor._ Naruto no sonaba convencido con lo que decía.

 _No suenas convencido._ Kita rio. _Naruto… dime sabes algo de tradiciones de rama mental?_ Pregunto sonrojada.

 _No._ admitió. _Apenas se las de mi rama._ Admitió.

 _Bueno._ Kita lo abrazo. _Espero que esto te ayude._ Kita le dio un beso.

Naruto abrió los ojos había sido su primer beso.

 _Vaya ¿ entonces, cuantos herederos?_ Pregunto Bukku a Lin.

 _3 mínimo una niña, antes de que los dos cumplan 18 años y la ceremonia será cuando tengan 16 años._ Dijo la mujer.

 _Debe entrenarla bien, no quiero que una sangre débil se una a la sangre superior._ Bukku golpeo su bastón en el piso.

 _Entiendo._ Dijo la mujer con un tono de molestia. _Quiero que se enfrenten y la venza para afirma el pacto, ella será la mejor de mis aves y quiero que sea el mejor de sus aprendices._ Dijo la mujer, solo chasqueo los dedos.

Sus 2 guarda espaldas se aparecieron.

 _Hasta la próxima._ la mujer se desvanecía en un remolino de plumas.

Junto con ella se desvaneció kita y las guardianas.

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ Pregunto Naruto.

 _Felicidades estas comprometido._ Bukku palmeo la espalda de Naruto.

 _¿QUUUUEEE? ¿Cómo?_ Naruto no lo entendía.

 _Luego te explicare._ Bukku sonrió a él le paso igual con su querida midoriko. _Por ahora vamos a la forja._ Bukku empujó a su nieto.

Quien toda vía estaba impresionado por que se había comprometido a sus casi 10 años.

 _¿Qué tenemos aquí?_ Un hombre de unos 75 años salió tras una mesa de trabajo, tenía el pelo blanco, se veía que era esquelético y con unos lentes con muchos lentes extra. _Vaya usted veo que tiene un nuevo._ Dijo mientras examinaba a naruto. _Mmm este está mejor que el anterior._ Afirmó.

 _Si mi viejo amigo, es mi nieto._ Bukku presento a Naruto con el herrero.

 _Bien supongo que vienen por una espada._ El anciano señalo tras de él las múltiples espadas ya hechas y listas para recibir un dueño.

 _Mmm por favor déjate de idioteces._ Bukku miro mal al hombre.

 _Claro, claro solo buscas lo mejor._ El hombre cerró la puerta de su tienda y los condujo por otra puerta a su taller personal. _Bien niño, que sientes._

Naruto abrió los ojos.

 _Como ¿Qué? ¿Qué siento?_ No entendía nada.

 _Bueno, dime sientes que alguna de estas hojas te llama._ Dijo el anciano tras de él había 20 filos de espadas, sin sus empuñaduras.

Naruto se acercó a ellos y los vio, no sentía nada de ellos.

 _No, siento que me llaman._ Dijo naruto.

Bukku sonrió y se sentó en el piso.

 _Parece que será igual que yo._ Comento. _Despiértame cuando acaben._ Dijo mientras se quedaba dormido.

 _¿a qué se refiere?_ Pregunto.

 _Mmm bueno según se a ti abuelo, mi abuelo le ayudo a forjar su espada._ Comento. _70 centímetros 60 de filo y 10 de unión, empuñadura y funda de bambú de las tierras altas, un arma hecha de un material especial._ Comento. _Solo 2 veces he hecho ese material y necesitare tu ayuda._

 _¿mi ayuda? ¿en qué?_ Naruto no sabía cómo ayudaría al herrero.

 _Bueno yo vertire el metal liquido de cualquiera de estos calderos y te ayudare a forjar el filo de tu espada, luego la uniré a una empuñadura y te la daré._ Dijo el fabricante de armas. _¿Lintai o yuntai?_

 _Yuntai._ Contesto Naruto.

 _Bien 2 espadas, mmm veamos adelante recorre mi forja busca que caldero te ayudara._ El anciano dejo Naruto pasearse por su forja.

Naruto veía los calderos había más de 40 el lugar era muy cálido y le costaba respirar por el humo del fuego bajo los calderos.

Camino un rato hasta que vio uno que le llamo la atención, el caldero era azul y el material en él era gris, con negro, aparte de eso burbujeaba a una flama muy baja.

 _Este._ Algo en él le decía que ese era su material.

 _Vaya, metal espacial._ Dijo el herrero.

 _¿metal espacial?_ Naruto sonaba asombrado.

 _A si le llame una vez cuando era más joven una piedra cayo de los cielos, si vieras lo que me tarde en traerla aquí y fuego fundirla, pero descubrí varias cosas, es difícil ponerla en estado líquido me tarde un mes con una flama a unos 900 grados para que se fundiera y luego una vez que se enfría es indestructible, por eso mismo no fue buen negocio, pues nadie puede pagarla y solo me ha costado 40 años de leña._ Dijo el herrero mientras que con una palanca movía el caldero. _Bien pasa dos 2 moldes iguales los que encuentres._ El anciano movía el caldero con lentitud.

Naruto hizo lo que le dijo.

Y busco dos moldes.

De 80 centímetros contando la unió.

 _Bien_. El anciano inicio a verter el metal caliente sobre los moldes.

Estos tomaron forma de rectángulos al rojo vivo.

Le paso un martillo a naruto y el tomo uno.

 _Esta parte es la más difícil, dela ir tus emociones, mientras golpeas._ Dijo. _Tu golpeas y yo corregiré los desperfectos, deja ir el odio, la tristeza, a felicidad y todas las emociones, en cada golpe dale un alma a tus armas._ Dijo el herrero. _deja ir tus recuerdos._

Naruto tomo el martillo aun no sabía bien que hacer, inhalo fuerte mente y pensó el primer recuerdo que le viniera a la mente.

Recordaba a kushina dándole un beso y diciéndole que lo amaba.

Dio el golpe liberando sentimientos de amor y tristeza.

El metal brillo blanco al ser golpeado.

 _Bien sigue así_ ordeno el herrero.

Naruto, recordó la primera vez que o habían relegado por menma y dio el golpe.

Libero la soledad y tristeza de su corazón.

Así siguió dando golpes, liberando recuerdo buenos y malos, dejando se libre ante las espadas.

Al final las dos aún estaban rojas, pero ya no eran cuadrados, ahora eran 2 filos, por ambos lados y listas para enfriarse.

 _Ahora ellas conocen tu vida y tu ser._ Comento mientras unida las espadas en agua y un monto de vapor surgía. _Una espada solo le es efectiva a su amo, cuando la conoce durante años he forjado espadas para aquellos que quieren poder, pero son solo armas sin alma o voluntad, pero como tú las hiciste, les diste tu alma, tu ser, ellas te entienden y te obedecen._ El herrero las saco del agua.

Mostrando como eran de un tono gris niebla y tenían un patrón de líneas y eran de doble filo.

 _Bien ahora la empuñadura._ El herrero tomo los dos filos y los llevo a la zona donde bukku dormía.

 _Adelante siente en las empuñaduras._ Dijo el herrero mostrando frente a él la gran cantidad de maderas a su disposición.

Naruto camino y busco un rato.

Hasta que las encontró.

Era 2 trozos de una madera que parecía haberse enredado, pues parecía estar enroscado.

 _Cerezo, una extraña elección, pero esta buen._ El herrero tomo las maderas. _Como se llamarán._ Señalo a los filos.

 _Mmm la derecha ame y la izquierda kita._ Comento un poco sonrojado.

 _Mocoso…enamorados…._ Murmuro Bukku semi consiente.

Tras su trabajo de 20 minutos.

Las dos espadas estuvieron listas.

 _Bukku-sensei._ Naruto despertó a su abuelo.

 _Ya termino._ Pregunto.

Naruto asintió.

 _Bien, cóbrate los 2 diamantes que te debo._ Contesto bukku. _gracias y adiós._

Bukku y Naruto salieron del lugar.

Naruto tenía sus espadas con unas fundas hechas de tela, a diferencia de la funda de madera de su abuelo.

 _Bien, es hora de terminar tu entrenamiento._ Comento Bukku. _Vamos rumbo a uzu._ Ordeno saliendo del país de las nieves.

Donde mifune y Tai los esperaban con 2 caballos.

 _Que tengan buen viaje._ Comentó mifune mientras se despedía de Bukku y de Naruto.

 _Espero tener un nuevo combate contigo._ Dijo Tai y choco la mano con naruto. _Eres un gran rival._

 _Y tu un gran amigo._ Dijo Naruto mientras se despedía de ellos.

Al final Bukku monto en un viejo caballo negro y Naruto tenía a un joven caballo blanco.

Así los 2 se fueron del país del hierro.

Rumbo al país de los remolinos, para concluir el entrenamiento de Naruto.

Y así pasaron 3 años.

* * *

/en konoha/ 10 pm

* * *

Mañana seria la graduación de la academia.

Minato y Kushina estaban frente a la televisión de su casa.

Menma y Mito, ya se habían ido a dormir.

Y ellos estaban teniendo un momento íntimo.

Los dos besándose y acariciándose.

Kushina ya tenía su vestido un poco desabrochado y Minato solo estaba en boxers.

 _Mina-kun, vamos a nuestra habitación._ Dijo la sonrojada mujer.

Minato uso su famoso jutsu y se tele trasportó al cuarto.

Los dos siguieron besándose y estaban por desnudarse.

 _Mmmbrmm._ Un sonido le hizo parar.

Frente a la cama estaba Bukku.

 _KAAAAIII._ Grito Kushina mientras se cubría con las sabanas y Minato se ponía enojado.

D _escuiden no es nada que no hubiera imaginado._ Bukku le dio una carta a Kushina. _Si me disculpa me desapareceré._ Dijo el clon y se volvió un montón de ceniza.

 _¿Qué le pasa a tu padre?_ Pregunto Minato un poco molesto, que les cortaran el rollo romántico.

 _Es para avisarnos que Naruto, ha concluido de manera muy eficiente su entrenamiento y que volverán a la aldea mañana._ Comento feliz de volver a ver a su hijo.

Minato puso una cara pensativa, _(_ **Naruto…. A mi hijo…. Espera)** _. Kushina ¿hace cuánto se fue Naruto?_ La verdad no sabía hace cuánto tiempo había dejado de pensar en su primogénito.

 _Casi ocho años._ Dijo la mujer un poco triste.

 _Mmmm y porque nunca nos envió una carta o algo por el estilo._ El hokage estaba un poco molesto y triste, se sentía relegado por su propio hijo.

 _No lo sé, pero nunca no enfocamos en él, siempre en Menma y en Mito._ Dijo Kushina, pero alzo la mano. _Pero desde mañana corregiremos eso y volveremos a ser una familia._ Dijo felizmente.

Minato asintió. (e **s momento de hacerme responsable de mi hijo)** el Hokage estaba feliz por su pensamiento.

Mientras en el bosque del país de fuego.

Los dos espadachines Uzumakis dormían tranquilamente, mientras sus caballos también lo hacían.

* * *

 _ **espero que les guste la historia.**_

 _ **N 1.- cada rama tiene tradicciones difrentes y segun su sangre es la habilidad que tienen, son cadenas, lanzas o gravedad.**_

 _ **N 2.- las katas hitsuji se basan en el atacar si hacer contacto, es decir si cortas con una kata hitsuji puedes partir por la mitad el cuerpo de alguien sin la necesidad de haberlo tocado, es destruir sin tocar.**_

 _ **N 3.-las katas usagi consiste en dejarte ser libre, combinar todas las katas anteriores, pero sin el temor de cortarte a ti mismo, hacer piruetas mientras combates, gira en el piso y patear es parte de esta.**_

 _ **N 4.- las katas Ryu son solo 3.**_

 _ **el kohai no senpu.- torbellino de la debastacion.**_

 ** _la seimei no dansu.- danza de la vida._**

 ** _el baku-ryu-hay.- colmillo dragón espiral._**

 ** _estas 3 son las técnicas máximas y prohibidas de usar._**

 ** _N 5.- karin es la sanadora del sur, Kita es la lanza del norte, Karui la luz del este y tayuya el sonido del oeste. en ese oreden._**

 ** _N 6.- naruto aun no es un espadachín máximo, ya que la ultima prueba para un shinijami es matar a su maestro._**

 ** _N 7.- Tai sera alguien importante mas adelante._**

* * *

Irealiti. Espero que les guste.

Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	5. Chapter 5

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

Takumi Yousei: _aquí está el episodio y espero que te guste la trama._

 _Loko89772: si temari bueno como ya dije sería algo de amor con tintes políticos y si no intentó llenar esta historia con cosas del clan, pues la verdad el clan Uzumaki en el manga y el anime si es un gran misterio._

 _No Naruto solo aprenderá algunas cosas, como el jutsu de invocación y los 3 bases._

 _Pero me explico._

 _Los samuráis: ellos viven bajo un código de moral y lealtad dictado por su espada ya que esta es su vida y su significado. El honor_

 _Los ninjas: bueno ya sabemos una vida dedicada a la mentira, el engaño y el ser mejor que otros, pero protegiendo los intereses de tu nación o clan. La vida shinobi_

 _Pero el caso de naruto y bukku._

 _Ellos son espadachines._

 _Y si hay diferencia entre ellos y los samuráis._

 _Un espadachín: aunque usa una espada no es igual a un samurái, ellos entrenan para ser uno con su arma, ellos son el arma y la espada solo es una extensión de sí; pero su código se dicta por tradiciones, crianza y lo que ellos crean que es digno y precioso._

 _Si un espadachín cree que exterminar a todos los rubios está bien porque fue criado y sus tradiciones lo dictan y él lo considera bueno, pues para él lo es y para quien lo enfrente debe ser igual de digno vencer._

 _Por eso Bukku y Naruto son diferentes a los ninjas y samuráis ellos buscan seguir la enseñanza de tradiciones del clan al que pertenecen, Bukku crio a Naruto mostrándole valores y reglas morales de él, ya es de Naruto el considerar que está bien y que está mal._

 _No sé si me expliqué o te confundí mas._

 _Cualquier cosa puedes preguntar._

THE BLACK SHIELD: _si es una tradición muy arraigada._

 _Para poder ser un maestro y entrenar a la siguiente generación._

 _Debes matar a quien te enseño._

 _Es simbólico y simboliza como lo nuevo tomo el lugar de lo viejo y el ciclo es entorno._

 _Aunque también tiene una consecuencia._

 _Si el aprendiz falla en matar al maestro, él debe morir por su atrevimiento._

 _Espero que te guste la historia y como avanza._

Lavida134: _gracias yo también te amo, al igual que a todos mis lectores._

 _Es triste pero necesario._

 _Es bueno el demostrarle a bukku que su vida, ha tenido un significado y que su legado estará en buenas manos._

 _Sip bueno es su culpa ¿no? ¿el debió preguntar tradiciones de otras ramas?_

 _Y lo de las espadas bueno es algo común en una forja tan antigua._

* * *

Ireali13: **antes que nada, gracias por leer y bueno espero que les guste, dejen un comentario si quieren…. A y la traducción es patada cascanueces… nos Leemos pronto…como se quitan las negritas…ayuda…sos…sos….**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ capítulo cuarto: resultados del viaje y una misión a futuro. /

* * *

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus.**_

…

* * *

/6 am/ a 4 kilometros del muro de konoha gakure/

* * *

el sol recién salía por las montañas, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día.

Pero recién sus rayos alumbraron el lugar, parecía que un tifón había pasado por el bosque, arboles, piedras, el piso y plantas estaban rotos, fuera de lugar o en posiciones imposibles naturalmente.

En el fondo del bosque un ruido se escuchaba.

Clink.

Era el ruido que se escuchaba.

Esto debido al combate de los dos espadachines Uzumaki.

Apenas se despertaron no habían detenido su combate.

 _Cuantas veces te lo he dicho, no ataques convencionalmente._ Bukku estaba enojado.

Solo se estaba defendiendo con la kata hebi, pero aun así Naruto apenas podía golpearlo.

El joven obedeció lo que dijo y soltó su espada derecha, la sujeto con el pie y golpeo el pecho.

Bukku bloqueo el ataque, pero con la mano izquierda Naruto hizo un corte descendente.

También lo bloqueo.

Y luego uso un corte hitsuji y lanzo a Naruto a 3 metros de distancia, sin haberlo tocado.

Naruto se paró de manos e inicio a atacarlo con las espadas en los pies.

Dio un salto con muchas vueltas y sujeto las espadas con las manos en un intento de hacer una tijera uma, Bukku esquivo el ataque.

 _Bien._ Dijo el anciano.

Naruto volvió a atacar mezclando las formas hebi, uma y tora.

 _Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio controla mi línea central._ Ordeno bukku, pues Naruto no había intenta sacarle de equilibrio.

Naruto intento una tijera, Bukku la esquivo, pero al hacerlo Naruto lo ataco con un corte ascendente uma.

 _Bien._ Bukku bloqueo el corte.

Naruto inicio a usar la forma usagi, mezclado varios saltos mortales, volteretas, una patada y golpes mientras cambiaba sus espadas de extremidad en extremidad.

 _No aprietes tanto la espada._ Dijo Bukku y golpeo la muñeca de Naruto. _Ni la sueltes._ Dijo al sujetar el arma que su nieto había soltado _. Bien aprendiz, descansa_. Le devolvió la espada. _Recuerda aprendiz no dejes que la soberbia nuble tu juicio eres mejor que todos ellos, lo sabes mas no lo demuestres, haz que se creen una imagen de ti, nunca muestres quien eres en realidad, no hasta tener todo el conocimiento sobre sus ventajas y debilidades._ Dijo Bukku. _Solo así obtendrás la victoria._

E _ntiendo gracias sensei._ Naruto dio una reverencia a su maestro.

Este provecho que su alumno se había inclinado, desde hace unos meses Naruto le superaba en tamaño por una cabeza, cosa que dificultaba a veces el defenderse o atacarle.

Desenfundo su espada y dio un corte a la cola de caballo de Naruto, esta cayó al piso.

Naruto ahora tenía un nuevo corte sin la cola, ahora su cabello, partes rojas y amarillas, predominaban las rojas, se veía como el nido de un cuervo.

 _Has crecido mucho, Naruto._ Bukku sonrió y lo abrazo. _Ahora ya no somos sensei y aprendiz seremos compañeros de batallas, hasta que seas capaz de vencerme y reclamar tu título de maestro._ Dijo Bukku.

 _Algún día te vencer abuelo._ Naruto sonrió. _Dattebayo._

 _Bien vamos a la aldea hay cosas por hacer._ Bukku silbo con 2 dedos en su boca.

Naruto solo silbo con los labios.

Al instante sus caballos llegaron por ellos y a un trote rápido se fueron a la entrada de la aldea.

* * *

/entrada de konoha ga kure/ 9 am.

* * *

Izumo y Kotetsu acababan de abrir la puerta, se disponían a dormir cuando un ruido los detuvo.

El sonido de cascos de caballo a una alta velocidad.

Pronto vieron y escucharon a los animales.

Uno blanco y el otro negro.

Los dos chunnis se asustaron y se escondieron tras su escritorio.

 _Un día los encuentro dormidos y otro están escondidos._ Comento Bukku. _Venimos a ver al hokage._ Dijo y paso a la aldea.

Siendo seguido por Naruto.

Pero en algún punto los 2 se dividieron cada quien a un lado.

Bukku a informar al Hokage.

Y Naruto a la academia.

Bukku entro sin problemas a la oficina del Hokage, donde este estaba reunido con varios jounnis que seria los senseis de los graduados, además las momias del consejo, kushina y hiruze sarutobi.

 _Bukku-san._ Saludo Minato mientras los jounnis lo veía. _Espero que el viaje le haya sido cómodo._ Estrecho su mano.

 _Si lo fue._ Bukku luego fue abrazado por kushina.

 _Otou-san ._ kushina abrazo a Bukku. _¿he? ¿Dónde está Naruto?_ Pregunto mientras buscaba a su hijo tras ser padre.

 _Se fue a la academia, espero que ya hayas enviados los papeles minato._ Hablo Bukku.

Muchos no entendían por qué ese hombre le hablaba de tal manera al Hokage.

Minato dijo a los jounnis que era momento de que fueran a la academia a ver a los futuros miembros de sus equipos.

S _i ya, esta todo arreglado._ Minato, también esperaba ver a su hijo, pero ahora tendría que esperar. _Bueno, quisiera saber cómo ha sido su entrenamiento, espero que no haya causado problemas, naruto nunca fue el mejor hijo._ comento Minato.

 _Si como sería el mejor hijo cuando lo culpaban de las travesuras de su hermano, cuando media lo de un niño de 4 años a su 6 por que sus padres no se preocuparan por su alimentación o porque sería un buen hijo cuando los de esta aldea lo intentaron matar._ Bukku hablo en voz alta y confronto a minato.

 _Eso es mentira._ Dijo a la anciana del consejo.

Bukku la vio, la veía fijamente, la anciana no sabía porque, pero inicio a temblar, no sabía porque estaba aterrada.

 _Me importa poco lo que diga aquel, que encubre el exterminio de un clan._ Hablo Bukku.

Minato y sarutobi se pusieron blancos.

 _Naruto está en la academia si lo quieren ver pues será en unas horas._ Bukku se dio media vuelta. _Danzo._ Le lanzo un pergamino. _Vuelve a enviar a tus ninjas y creme que la próxima te decapito._ Dijo.

Danzo vio el pergamino.

Este exploto en una nube de humo.

Rebelando los cadáveres de 20 ninjas ne.

 _Danzo ¿Qué hiciste?_ Pregunto hiruze.

El shinobi de las sombras no hablo, esos 20 eran sus mejores hombres y habían muerto sin siquiera poder atacar a Bukku.

/en la academia/

* * *

Iruka umino estaba leyendo los papeles que recién la había mandado el hokage, eran sobre el extraño encapuchado que estaba parado sobre el techo de la academia.

Sería el nuevo alumno y se debía graduar con la generación de hoy.

No entendía bien el porqué, solo entendía las palabras entrenamiento externo y entrenamiento shinobi básico.

Iruka entro al salón.

Y suspiro sería la última vez que tendría a los gennis más escandalosos de su vida.

Primero estaba Menma, media un metro sesenta, tenía un traje de entrenamiento naranja, llevaba una riñonera verde, una playera negra y unas sandalias ninjas.

Luego estaba Mito, vestía un vestido corto que tenía puesto sobre un pantalón que le cubría hasta las rodillas, sandalias ninjas y una mochila, todo de distintos tonos de azul.

Luego estaban los herederos de los clanes, (todos vestidos con sus típicas ropas del anime), los hijos de los civiles sin destacar mucho y la verdad era todo lo importante de este grupo.

Iruka no extrañaría a este grupo, la verdad su paciencia estaba al límite menma era un creído que no respetaba las reglas y decía ser un elegido, ¿elegido de qué? No tenía idea pues según era un destino secreto, casi no tenía amigos, las niñas de este grupo exceptuando a mito y a ino yamanaka era inútiles se podría decir que solo eran fan de sasuke uchiha quien siempre estaba deprimido tras la muerte de su clan.

 _Bien niños hoy es su ultimo día en la academia._ Iruka tomo los papeles. _Tengo un anuncio se integrará un nuevo alumno y pasará por el mismo examen que ustedes._ Comento tranquilamente, iba a volver a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de una peli rosa.

 _¿Quién es y porque se cree que puede hacer eso cuando nosotros hemos pasado años en la academia?_ Grito causando un dolor de oídos en general.

 _Órdenes del hokage._ Comento Iruka mientras abría la puerta. _Adelante pasa._

Crind.

Crind.

era el rechinido que sonaba a cada paso del nuevo alumno.

Naruto entro trae su capa de viajes café cubriéndole.

 _Adelante preséntate._ Dijo iruka un poco extrañado porque el ruido no era de zapatos sino de los pies del nuevo alumno.

Naruto se quitó la cala de viajes.

 _Soy Uzumaki Naruto._ Comento con su voz madura.

Muchas de las jovencitas se le quedaron viendo era impresionante.

Media 1 metro 80, tal vez más, sus piernas eran largas, con calentadores que se veía muy pesados, no traía zapatos, peros si una vendas en los pies que cumplían la función de protegerlos, una cinta blanca con palabras escritas como cinturón, una playera de maya trasparente que dejaba ver su torso musculoso, sobre esta un chaleco banco, sus brazos también se veía musculosos, cerca de las muñecas traía dos pulseras hechas de cintas, además su rostro se veía maduro y adorable a la vez con las 3 líneas en sus meguillas y atemorizante con el tatuaje de X en su ojo.

 _disculpa ¿qué edad tienes?_ Pregunto Iruka el expediente no decía eso.

 _13 años, casi 14._ Comento.

 _¿quieres decir algo de ti?_ Volvió a preguntar Iruka.

 _Espero que me puedan seguir el paso._ Fue lo único que dijo antes de buscar asiento.

Crind.

Crind.

Era el ruido que se escuchaba a cada paso.

Siendo seguido en todo momento por las miradas de las jóvenes kunohichis.

A Naruto no le importo eso y se sentó en el último lugar de la sala.

No había hecho ruido o hablado con ninguno de ellos, no quería ser el quien iniciara la conversación.

De su hombro sujeto un pequeño insecto que tenía una extraña firma de chakra.

 _Es tuyo._ Pregunto a la persona a su lado.

El ninja de lentes y gabardina asintió.

 _Naruto._ Le extendió la mano.

 _Shino._ Dijo el ninja y estrecho su mano.

Era extraño, la mano de Naruto era más grande que la de Shino.

Para muchos Naruto no pertenecía a ese lugar, ese cuerpo era el de un joven bien entrenado, fornido y varonil.

Lo que más llamo la atención eran las pesas en sus pies, tenían varios sellos con el kanji de gravedad.

Naruto casi no hablaba solo respondía con monosílabos a las preguntas de Shino y cuando este hacia una pregunta, Shino respondía con un asentimiento o negación con la cabeza.

Era raro.

En toda la extensión de la palabra.

Por una razón llamaron a Iruka y este dejo el salón.

Momento que algunos aprovecharon para acercarse a Naruto.

 _¿tienes novia?_ Dijo ino yamanaka sonrojada e intentando verse encantadora.

Naruto la vio, era bonita, solo había un detalle, su cabello.

 _Estoy comprometido._ La voz de Naruto era áspera.

Ese fue el balde de agua fría que todas las jovencitas necesitaron para dejar de verlo enamoradas.

 _¿Por qué te me haces familiar?_ Mito pregunto, mientras lo veía de arriba abajo.

 _¿Enserio?_ Dijo Naruto. _Mmm no sé._ Sonrió un poco.

 _Es cierto._ Menma se entrometió en esta platica. _no te hemos visto antes._ Menma sonrió engreídamente. _Tal vez te conocimos cuando viniste alarme._ Se paró muy erguido.

 _Por tu sabor nadie te quiere en el ramne._ Dijo Naruto.

Los dos hermanos abrieron los ojos.

 _NII-SAN!_ Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Mito lo miraba con impresión y Menma con envidia.

 _Son muy lentos._ Comento. _Mmm ya volvió._ Después de decir esas palabras Iruka regreso he inicio a decir un discurso muy largo, sobre la vida shinobi.

Claro ningún estudiante le prestaba atención.

( **baya naruto-ni-san está muy diferente)** mito disimuladamente veía a su hermano, de aquel niño que desapareció una noche solo quedaba el recuerdo, ahora solo estaba ese joven. **(es muy atractivo)** sonrió. **(debo evitar que una mala mujer lo meta en actos malos.** ) sonrió ante su lógica. _ **(ten cuidado)**_ la parte del kyubi en su cuerpo le hablo. _ **(su presencia me incomoda)**_ afirmó la bestia de 9 colas.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Menma.

Las cosas estaban muy complicadas.

 _ **(es fuerte más fuerte que tú, mátalo es peligroso)**_ decía la parte del kyubi en su cuerpo. _ **(es más fuerte que tú, más preparado y tiene esa marca, es un monstruo mátalo, mátalo)**_ repetía la bestia. **(quieres callarte, nadie es más fuerte que yo, el elegido, si Naruto ha vuelto le daré una paliza para que salga huyendo como la última vez)** sonrió.

 **(¿saben que escucho lo que dicen verdad?)** la voz de Naruto se escuchó en la cabeza de Menma y Mito.

Los 2 voltearon a ver a su hermano este solo sonrió mientras los saludaba.

 _ **(ahora es más peligroso mátalo)**_ repitió el kyubi.

Menma negó con la cabeza, que le pasaba a esa inútil criatura, que no veía que el gran Menma Namikaze era más fuerte que todos.

Al final Iruka termino su discurso he inicio la prueba para ser un gennin.

Los 3 jutsus básicos de la aldea de las hojas.

Cosa simple y sin importancia.

Luego un jutsu de algún clan.

Simple todos lo hicieron.

Nada fuera de lo común.

Naruto se estaba aburriendo así que una vez termino todo eso se quedó dormitando.

Y como siempre su cuerpo se movió libremente, llevándolo al lugar donde un pequeño torneo entre los nuevos gennis se estaba llevando acabo.

Claro en todo momento el chirrido se escuchaba a cada paso que daba.

Los líderes de los clanes estaban presentes, junto con el consejo del hokage, su esposa y los padres de los civiles, Naruto noto a Bukku bebiendo te al lado del sandime hokage.

Sonrió un poco, ese hombre había sido bueno con él, aun cuando sabia del genocidio de su pueblo.

Siguió mirando la multitud, veía la mirada de sorpresa y cariño de su madre, junto con la de aprobación y desconcierto de su padre.

Mientras con los ancianos había una pequeña discusión.

 _¿Qué hace un joven en este grupo?_ Pregunto la mujer del consejo.

 _Es mi aprendiz._ Contesto bukku a la duda en general de todos. _Y tiene 13 años._

Los ancianos se callaron cuando el Hokage se puso de pie.

C _omo es tradición desde hace 7 años, se realizará un pequeño concurso de taijutsu y ninjutsu con los futuros gennis de la aldea._ El hokage sonrió. _Demuestren la voluntad del fuego "luchar contra el viento y marea, con una gran fuerza y carácter, defendiendo a los nuestros con amor que es la clave de la paz"._ Termino el discurso.

Bukku pidió la palabra, extrañando a todos.

 _Solo quiero decir cuál es la gran voluntad del remolino._ Comento, esto hizo que la mayoría se calmara, los uzumaki habían ayudado a formar la aldea y era grandes aliados de konoha, por lo que escuchar su voluntad era algo que aprobaban. _"paz es nuestro único objetivo, con la furia de nuestro remolino controlaremos el caos, sin importar nada, ni mal ni bien, nosotros traeremos la paz, a toda costa"_ termino bukku. _Demuestra cómo eres._ Ordeno.

Naruto asintió y trono sus huesos.

Muchos compararon las 2 ideologías.

Eran en cierta forma iguales, pero también distintas.

 _Primero las mujeres._ Comento el hokage.

/ primer combate/

Ninjas civiles.

Ganadora una niña llamada hasu.

/ segundo combate/

Sakura contra una civil.

Sakura gano debido a que la civil se negó a ensuciarse la ropa en la tierra.

/ tercer combate/

Hinata contra otra civil.

Hinata gano con su puño suave.

/cuarto combate/

Ino contra otra civil.

Ino le dio una paliza y la niña se rindió para irse a llorar.

/quinto combate/

Fue un combate entre mito una niña civil.

Mito la venció con solo patadas.

/sexto. Séptimo y octavo combate/

Niñas civiles.

Sin importancia.

Gano una de ellas.

….

 _Bien ahora los cuartos de final._ Dijo minato, un poco extrañado, la más de la mitad de la kunochis se habían puesto a llorar al perder.

 **Patético.** Pensó Bukku. **Esas niñas no sobrevivirían ni un minuto en un campo de batalla.** Bukku golpeo su bastón en el piso.

Naruto lo escucho y asintió, a el también le molestaban las mujeres débiles.

 _Continúen._ Dijo el hokage.

/ino vs ninja civil/

Con puro taijutsu ino dejo fuera de combate a la ninja civil al sacarle el aire del estómago.

/mito contra una civil/

Mito gano al lanzar a la niña con unas cadenas doradas que salieron de su espalda.

Los 2 uzumaki las vieron y negaron, esa era una técnica neutra y gatsaba mucha energía, usarla para algo tan simple no tenía sentido.

/hinata contra niña civil/

Hinata tenía miedo de golpearla muy fuerte.

Pero no dudo en atacarla directo en el corazón cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Ganando el combate.

/sakura contra husa/

Sakura se burló de como vestía husa.

La niña llevaba una ropa café, sin adornos y una falda sostenida con una riñonera.

Husa por el contrario, solo dijo que mínimo ella no tenía una frente gigante.

Sakura enojada se lanzó contra husa.

Y esta le hizo una trastabillada y esta cayó al piso.

Cuando sakura se volvió a poner de pie, husa le dio un cabezazo.

Y esta cayo noqueada.

 _Eso pasa cuando tu frente mide una milla._ Dijo una molesta husa.

Sakura fue sacada del campo por Iruka.

…..

 _Mmm esa niña es buena._ Bukku sonrió, una civil tenia potencial, algo interesante, muy pocas veces él se había enfrentado con un guerrero nacido desde cero.

 _Minato, ella estará en mi equipo._ Dijo kushina quien estaba muy feliz de ser una jonnin sensei.

Minato asintió la niña tenía potencial.

 _Bien las semi finales._ Dijo el hokage.

/Hinata contra Mito/

Mito corrió contra hinata para golpearla.

Esta uso su puño suave para mantener alegana a la pelirroja.

Mito inicio a usar taijutsu.

Pero hinata podía evitar la mayoría de golpes.

Mito activo 6 cadenas de chakra y las uso para golpear a hinata.

Esta uso su puño suave para destruir dos de ellas.

Pero las otras 4 la golpearon y con esto estuvo fuera de combate.

Cosa que a hiashi molesto.

/Ino contra Husa/

Ino intento activar su jutsu para entrar en la mente de husa.

Pero esta la logro sacar de su mente.

Luego inicio a atacar con taijutsu a ino.

Esta estaba muy cansada y no puedo evitar una patada a su rostro y luego le salto enzima sacándole el aire.

Y luego con una patada de giro dejo fuera de combate a la niña.

/con los padres/

 _Creo que es una gran estudiante._ Afirmo inoichi mientras veía a su hija vencida en el piso.

Muchos esperaban el combate final.

Una civil contra la hija del hokage.

Sonaba un combate interesante.

Naruto por otra parte estaba meditando, sabía que ninguno de ellos merecía que sacara sus espadas, solo un poco de taijutsu y listo.

Las dos niñas ya estaban frente a frente.

/mito contra husa/

Mito sonrió husa era una buena estudiante, sería un buen combate.

Cuando el hokage dio el inicio del combate husa actuó y lanzo varias shurikens.

mito activo sus cadenas para defenderse.

Cosa que husa, aprovecho y se puso bajo mito, de una patada la tiro al piso.

Mito estaba des concentrada por lo que sus cadenas no reaccionaron a la serie de patadas y golpes de parte de husa.

En un momento mito reacciono y lanzo a husa a varios metros de distancia mientras el chakra del kyubi la curaba.

Husa, aprovecho eso y lanzo 4 kunais.

Mito las bloqueo con sus cadenas.

Pero las kunais explotaron y destruyeron 3 de las cadenas.

Husa se lanzó a golpear de nuevo a mito entre la nube de humo que creo la explosión.

Golpeo a mito en el estómago.

Mito se enojó y la ataco con las cadenas logrando sujetarla.

 _Te rindes._ Preguntó la molesta mito.

 _Boom._ Dijo husa sonriendo.

Mito no entendió hasta que vio en su pecho una nota explosiva.

Las cadenas pronto soltaron a husa.

Y rodearon a mito.

La nota exploto, pero las cadenas contuvieron la explosión evitando el daño a la niña.

Husa en el piso, lanzo varias kunais con notas explosivas.

Mito las esquivo saltando.

Pero al lugar donde salto había una nota explosiva enterada.

Se tuvo que alzar con sus cadenas para evitar el daño.

Husa ataco con una kunai con otra nota explosiva.

Pero mito cero las mano y comenzó tazar sello.

" _suiton: suiryudan no jutsu"_ grito y de su boca un gran proyectil de agua salió.

La chocar con la kunai exploto.

Husa simplemente se paró.

 _Me rindo esa era mi última nota explosiva._ Dijo mientras esquivaba un ataque de mito.

 _Está bien, mito gana el combate, husa queda en segundo lugar._ Dijo minato mientras aplaudía.

Varios también lo hicieron el plan de la niña fue muy bueno, nunca notaron el momento en el que le puso la nota en el pecho.

 _Bien ahora el torneo masculino._ Dijo minato.

/primer combate naruto contra kiba/

Todos veían interesados este combate querían saber cómo había mejorado el niño.

 _Te venceré y demostrare que soy el más fuerte de la manada._ Dijo kiba mientras su pequeño perro ladraba.

 _Aun la briza más débil…_ comento naruto.

Minato dio la señal.

 _Haiden._ Dijo el hokage.

Naruto sonrió y se movió.

Pero nadie lo vio, se había movido muy rápido.

Kiba lo buscaba junto con su perro.

 _Se corta de manera vertical._ Comento tras Kiba.

Este volteo.

Naruto tenía su pierna alzada sobre Kiba.

Y la dejo caer con toda su fuerza.

Kiba fue golpeado y se estrelló contra el piso, quedado noqueado.

Akamaru veía a su dueño y le ladro a naruto.

Este le sonrió y el perro se alejó chillando del lugar.

 _Ganador naruto. M_ inato estaba impresionado, él pudo ver como su hijo había corrido, esa velocidad era impresiónate.

/segundo combate: civil contra shino/

Shino solo tuvo que mostrar sus insectos para que el civil se rindiera.

/tercer combate: shikamaru contra civil/

Shikamaru se rindió.

El civil gano.

/ cuarto combate: menma contra civil/

Menma simplemente le dijo al civil que se rindiera y este lo hizo.

/quinto combate; sasuke contra civil/

Sasuke lanzo un jutsu gran bola de fuego, contra el civil y cuando este lo esquivo le dio una patada en el estómago, ganando el combate.

/sexto combate; chouji contra civil/

Chouji se hizo una esfera gigante y aplasto al civil así gano el combate.

/séptimo combate; civil vontra civil/

Gano civil.

/octavo combate: civil contra nao/

Nao era un niño civil que llevaba una ropa deportiva azul y una riñonera café.

El civil se lanzó contra nao.

Este le esquivó y en un estilo de combate similar al boxeo dejo al civil fuera de combate.

… _._

 _Bien espero que aun tengan fuerzas para el próximo combate._ Dijo minato.

Naruto solo suspiro esto era una pérdida de su tiempo.

Bukku pensaba lo mismo, por lo que en un instante desapareció del lugar, para checar unos negocios pendientes y luego regresar sin ser notado.

/Nao contra Chouji/

Nao simplemente golpe a Chouji antes de que este se expandiera y lo noqueo de varios puñetazos en la cabeza.

/sasuke contra shino/

Shino lanzo todos sus insectos contra Sasuke, pero este los quemo con una gran bola de fuego.

Aunque Shino no era muy bueno en taijutsu le dio una buena pelea a Sasuke quien solo gano porque Shino se dejó vencer.

/menma contra civil/

Menma repitió la acción pasada y el civil se rindió

/civil contra Naruto/

El civil tenia una kunai listo para combatir.

Más Naruto de un solo golpe lo lanzo a varios metros de distancia contra una pared.

 _Siguiente._ Comento Naruto, es fue muy fácil

….

 _Bien solo quedan las semi finales, veamos quien es el más fuerte de los gennis._ Dijo el hokage.

Los combates serian así.

Menma contra Sasuke.

Y Naruto contra Nao.

/Menma contra Sasuke/

Menma sonrió mientras veía al último Uchiha, en verdad esperaba este combate desde hace un tiempo cuando Sasuke lo humilló en la academia.

 _ **¡Es un uchiha, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo!**_ Decía la parte del kyubi dentro de menma.

Este sonrió y asintió.

 _Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu. grito_ sasuke mientras lanzaba la gran bola de fuego contra menma.

Este no se movió en lo más mínimo.

Estaba estático y recibió el ataque de frente.

Muchos creerían que es una locura.

Pero de pronto un aura roja destruyo el fuego, el chakra del kyubi surgía de menma sanando sus heridas.

Menma sonrió y se puso en cuatro miembros mostrando sus uñas filosas y dientes largos.

 _Vas a perder!_ Grito menma mientras se desvanecía del ojo humano.

Usando el chakra del kyubi para potenciar sus habilidades.

Naruto veía esto con asco y odio, gracias a la crianza de su abuelo, sabía que un uzumaki nunca debía recurrir al uso de otro chakra que no fuera el suyo, osino no controlaría la furia uzumaki y esto lo volvería un raut.

Menma estaba actuando como un raut, sediento de sangre y gloria de batallas.

Esto solo se debía detener de una forma matando a mena.

Quien gracias a su velocidad aumentada golpeo a sasuke sacándole todo el aire y luego uso una técnica muy conocida por todos los ninjas de la 3 guerra shinobi.

 _Rasengan!_ Grito mientras la esfera roja se formaba en su mano.

Sasuke no la pudo evitar y fue golpeado en el estómago por menma.

Cosa que lo dejo fuera de combate.

 _Ganador menma._ dijo feliz mente minato.

El niño volteo a ver a naruto.

 _Te venceré como el inútil que eres._ Dijo Menma mientras señalaba a nNruto.

Este negó con la cabeza y no dijo palabra.

 _Bueno Naruto contra nao, esto será interesante._ Comento minato.

Todos querían ver cómo sería la batalla.

/naruto contra nao/

Nao estaba nervioso había visto a sus compañeros ser vencidos en un solo ataque, por lo que sabía que una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo no serviría.

Así que saco 2 kunais con notas explosivas y los lanzo contra Naruto.

Este solo dio una patada al aire.

Y las kunais cambiaron de dirección contra nao.

Este las esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás.

Pero de pronto no se pudo mover.

Estaba suspendido en el aire.

Busco la razón y era Naruto.

Quien con su mano extendida lo mantenía flotando.

 _Adiós._ Dijo Naruto mientras abría su mano.

Y Nao salía disparado 10 metros contra el árbol más próximo quedando fuera del área de combate.

 _Ganador Naruto._ Dijo Minato sin comprender lo que este había hecho.

Muchos ninjas iniciaron a discutir si era algún jutsu futon o algo por el estilo, cosa que los hyuga negaron al no ver o sentir chakra en el ataque.

Y esto era debido a que era energía psíquica.

Para alcanzar el dominio de la kata hitsuji se requiere el control de la mente sobre el cuerpo, esto lleva años de entrenamiento o minutos dependiendo el espadachín.

Pero una vez que se consigue uno con su pura concentración es capaz de romper objetos, moverlos, comprimirlos, lanzarlo, detenerlos o cualquier acción solo con la mente.

Claro que, si uno se des concentra en pleno acto causara una hemorragia cerebral, cosa que muy pocos saben.

Mas eso no importaba eso era algo impresionante.

 _Bien el combate final de la graduación varonil, Menma namikaze, contra Naruto namikaze._ Dijo el hokage.

 _UZUMAKI!._ Gritaron tanto Bukku como Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Los Namikaze se veían confundidos porque no quería ese apellido.

Antes de poder decir algo Menma ataco.

 _¡Muere perdedor!_ Grito mientras con su velocidad acelerada intentaba golpear por atrás a Naruto con un Rasengan.

Naruto lo señalo abrió su mano.

Una onda invisible lanzo a Menma varios metros casi fuera del espacio de combate.

 _¡Conque quieres bailar!_ Dijo naruto y de un movimiento invoco 2 bastones y los inicio a girar. _dame la mejor que tienes._ Ordenó Naruto.

Menma se lanzó a atacarlo, pero fue golpeado en el estómago, luego en el rostro y luego en las costillas todo a la vez.

Mientras Naruto no dejaba de girar los bastones.

Menma uso su gran velocidad para rodear a Naruto y lo intento atacar por atrás.

Mas Naruto lo golpeo varias veces en el piso con los bastones.

C _reí que era un samurái._ Dijo Minato mientras veía a Bukku.

Este le golpe con su basto.

 _Es un espadachín, no un samurái baka._ Grito el anciano.

 _Pero porque no usa espadas._ Comento mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

 _¡Quieres que destace a tu hijo en un minuto!_ Grito Naruto mientras mantenía a Menma en el piso con puros golpes de su bastón.

 _¡No!_ grito horrorizado Kushina temiendo que su hijo fuera herido.

 _Entonces no te quejes._ Grito Naruto, mientras con un salto esquiva una bola de agua que Menma escupió.

Menma volvió a usar su tremenda velocidad y golpeo a Naruto.

Este se defendió con sus bastones y estos se rompieron.

Cosa que Naruto esperaba eran unos palos que se encontró por ahí y solo los tenia para seguir practicando sus ataques.

 _Rasengan!._ Menma se acercó a naruto con un gran rasengan rojo contra su estómago.

Naruto simplemente golpeo dicho ataque, pero en el último segundo abrió su mano.

Esto lanzo a menma por los aires tras el recibir todo el daño del ataque.

 _¡No me vencerás!_ Grito menma mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Naruto.

Este se puso en una pierna y lo espero cuando Menma estuvo a unos centímetros grito.

 _hijutsu uzumaki:_ _kikku kurumiwariningy_ _ō_ _._ Grito naruto mientras una onda de viento envolvía su pierna y con esta pateaba a menma.

no lo pateo en el rostro, en el estómago o en las piernas.

No lo pateó en su entrepierna.

El aura roja que rodeaba a menma desapareció y su rostro se puso blanco, junto con un fantasmita blanco saliendo de su boca.

 _AHHHHHHAHAAAAA!_ Grito tétrica mente menma mientras salía volando rumbo al monte hokage.

Todos los hombres involuntariamente pusieron una expresión de dolor, su rostro se puso azul y se sujetaron las entrepiernas.

 _Esto acabo._ Dijo naruto mientras veía al hokage.

Quien a un azul asintió.

 _Ganador naruto._ Comento feliz, aunque aún espantado de esa terrible técnica.

Tras un momento la ceremonia se acabó y cada familia se fue a su respectiva casa.

Bukku le ordenó a naruto traer a los caballos para que se alimentaran.

Mientras el discutía algunos asuntos pendientes con el hokage.

* * *

/residencia namikaze/

* * *

La casa no había cambiado en lo más mínimo desde que Naruto se fue, solo en las cosas dentro de los cuartos pues conforme crecieron los niños sus gustos cambiaron.

Menma ya había regresado del monte hokage, le costaba mucho caminar y prefería estar acostado a estar de pie.

Mito por su parte veía muy impresionada a su abuelo, desde que vio esa técnica que uso naruto ella la quería aprender.

Mientras que Minato y Kushina estaban interrogando a Bukku, sobre el viaje de entrenamiento.

 _Visitamos diferentes países, desde el país del viento hasta la provincia del país del té del norte al sur y de la salida del sol a su puesta, su entrenamiento fue fructífero muy fructífero._ Comento. _Es el mejor aprendiz que he tendió desde…._ Bukku se quedó callado mientras sujetaba su bastón.

 _¿desde?_ Pregunto Kushina un poco preocupada por la mirada perdida de su padre.

Mientras en la mente de Bukku un recuerdo se liberaba. ( _ **haz fallado aprendiz.**_ Era un Bukku más joven de unos 125 vestido con su armadura roja y con su espada desenfundada. _ **Maestro, no por favor.**_ Dijo el joven que vestía ropa naranja frente a él, tenía una terrible cortada en el estómago. _ **Las tradiciones deben respetarse.**_ Dijo Bukku mientras lo apuñalaba en el corazón. _ **Otou-san.**_ Dijo el espadachín mientas cerraba sus ojos por última vez. _ **Descansa hijo mío.**_ Bukku tomo el cadáver de su hijo y lo abrazo él había fallado en su prueba de maestría y por ende debía morir)

 _¿está bien?_ Pregunto Minato distrayendo a Bukku de sus recuerdos.

S _i solo veía en el pasado a un aprendiz que fallo su prueba final y bueno tradiciones, ante todo._ Comento con tristeza mientras recordaba a su único hijo varón, Dailin

 _¿Tradiciones?_ Interrogó minato, queriendo saber un poco de las técnicas uzumaki.

 _Si tradiciones, apropósito, kushina una duda._ Dijo el hombre mientras veía como su hija serbia él te.

 _Si, otou-san._ Pregunto la mujer.

 _¿Por qué renunciaste a tu herencia?_ Pregunto el hombre.

 _Herencia cual herencia._ Pregunto kushina al no saber del tema, mientras minato se ponía tiezo gran parte de la fortuna uzumaki en konoha pertenecía a los uzumaki que vivieran en esta, como kushina era la única uzumaki en konoha el dinero era de ella, pero el conejo había decretado que ese dinero 100 000 000 000 de ryus debían ser el fondo de emergencia a de la aldea.

 _Tu eres la única uzumaki en la aldea por lo que el dinero que nuestro clan debe recibir lo deberías cobrar tu, o ¿Qué? ¿nadie nunca te lo dijo?_ Pregunto bukku, la verdad ya se esperaba eso al ver que la fortuna estaba siendo destinada a la aldea que los traicionó en lugar de a sus legítimos dueños.

 _No lo sabía._ Dijo la mujer un poco confundida, solo tenía el dinero de sus misiones y nada más nunca nadie le había dicho de que había una herencia.

Minato quería interrumpir esa platica, pero si lo hacía seria, sospechoso que el cómo hokage quien tenía la obligación de notificarle de su herencia a kushina nunca lo hubiera hecho.

 _Ya veo._ Dijo Bukku, tomando él te. _¿Piensan que espiar está bien?_ Grito a las escaleras-

Donde menma y mito estaban escuchando la plática.

 _Gomenasai._ Dijo mito regresando a su cuarto.

Mientras menma solo veía desafiante al anciano quien le dedico una mirada de repudio al chico.

Pronto un relincho interrumpió el ruido del lugar.

Naruto había vuelto con los 2 caballos.

El negro perteneciente bukku y el blanco suyo.

Algunos preguntaban porque viajar a caballo cuando se tienen la velocidad de ellos 2 simple, el cuerpo requiere descanso y hay lugares por donde es imposible andar a pie, mientras que un caballo puede andar por estos lugares y es más rápido que el andar de un humano promedio.

Bukku salió a recibir a su nieto, acompañado de su familia.

Mito estaba impresionada al ver a los animales, Menma veía con gran ira a Naruto pero aún le dolía el siquiera moverse para golpearlo y los padres Minato y Kushina simplemente aun no creía que ese fuera su hijo.

La última vez que lo vieron, fue la noche de su partida.

Media menos que sus hermanos, estaba en los huesos y era rubio.

Peor ahora superaba a Minato por una cabeza, estaba musculoso más n tenía más masa de la que su cuerpo pudiera soportar y había perdido casi todo el cabello amarillo, dejando solo unos mechones amarillos y una mata de pelo rojizo pimiento.

 _Perdona la tardanza tu caballo se no quería se montado y se negaba a que yo lo guiara._ Hablo Naruto, su voz aun no era la de un hombre tenía tonos agudos aun pero también estaban los tonos grabes en su voz.

Al bajar del caballo inicio a caminar.

Cript, cript se escuchaba a cada paso que daba.

Cosa que extraño a los padres no habían escuchado ese ruido antes, mientras los niños cuestionaban de donde venía pues en la prueba Naruto no hacia ese ruido.

 _¿Naruto?_ Dudo kushina y de nuevo su sangre actuó por ella sintiéndose feliz y emocionada de que su hijo volviera a su hogar.

 _Kushina-san, minato-san._ Naruto dio una reverencia más por modales que por querer hacerlo.

Bukku asintió modales, ante todo.

Minato se extrañó por un momento pensó que tenía a algún tipo de mercader importante frente a él no en baldé ya había conocido a varios de ellos en el pasado y naruto actuaba como uno.

Kushina por su parte asintió feliz mente e hizo algo extraño abrazo a su hijo.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer ante esta circunstancia, hacía mucho que había olvidado esta sensación, era algo lógico que la mujer actuara así.

Pero recordó algo. "es solo la sangre Uzumaki en ella"

Naruto correspondió el abrazo, pero de pronto su caballo le mordió el cabello a menma.

¡A suéltame animal!Grito menma mientras se intentaba sacar al caballo de la cabeza.

Pero este había confundió el cabello de menma con una zanahoria.

 _No aria eso si fuera tú._ Dijo bukku mientras menma golpeaba al caballo de naruto en el cuello.

 _¿Por qué?_ Dijo el babeado menma.

Pronto el caballo vio molesto a menma y para sorpresa de todos exhaló una bola de fuego azul contra el jinchuriki.

 _Por eso, es un caballo del país del hierro._ Comento naruto.

 _A un caballo de chakra._ Dijo minato quien sabía que estos animales tenían una naturaleza elemental y la poda usar a su favor,

Menma por su parte estaba adolorido por ser quemado y tener heridas en sus partes nobles.

 _¿Puedo montarlo?_ Pregunto mito.

Los dos caballos observaron a Bukku y a Naruto y negaron con la cabeza.

 _No._ contestaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Bukku.

Los caballos por su parte dieron un grupo de yerbas en el jardín de los namikaze y se fueron a pastar.

Mientras la familia entraba de nuevo a la casa.

* * *

/mientras tanto/ en algún lugar de península de izuka/

* * *

El país del té, la nación más curiosa del mundo.

En el pasado eran 5 países separados por sus culturas, pero un día cuando los uzumakis llegaron unieron esos 5 países para recrear asi su imperio.

Las 5 regiones de este país son.

La parte norte que se une al país del fuego se conoce como la región de flores acuáticas; lugar donde se pescan la mayoría de peses raros y flores marinas para el mejor té y medicamento del continente elemental. la región de las brisas al este, lugar que es mayormente usado para la cría de ganado y tala de árboles (de bambú, coníferas y manglares), la región de las minas al oeste, donde se encuentran minas de esmeraldas, zafiros rubíes entre otras gemas, al sur la región de las colmenas: un lugar donde hay una gran población abejas y mariposas que siempre emigran rumbo al centro, la región del te; donde se siembra la gran cantidad de flores y plantas de té.

Hoy nos centraremos en la región de las colmenas, el lugar más hermoso, donde los mejores artistas van a representar la eterna primavera.

Bajo esta tierra estaba un laboratorio, el laboratorio genético más avanzado del mundo.

Creado en un total secreto.

Para un solo objetivo.

Crear soldados.

Las líderes actuales del laboratorio en estos momentos estaban discutiendo.

 _No puede ser, oka-san volvimos a fallar._ Dijo una pelirroja, de lentes rojos y vestidas con unas ropas cafés. Mientras tiraba un montón de papeles con fórmulas químicas y mapas genéticos.

 _Karin, relájate no es para tanto._ dijo la mujer de unos 30 años, le faltaba el brazo derecho y tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo, tenía una bata de laboratorio y un parche en el ojo derecho.

 _Pero… naruto-kun y bukku-sama se enojarán con nosotras si ellos no están listos._ Dijo la joven mientras señalaba a lo que ocurría frente a ellas. _Ellos nos confiaron este laboratorio y a nuestros retoños._ Dijo mientras veía "eso".

"eso", "plata rara", "monstruo vegetal", entro otros nombres es como los científicos se refieren.

A la reina vegetal. - una planta colosal que solo crece en ciertas circunstancias, un clima templado que nunca por ningún motivo debe variar de los 29 grados, una alta concentración de carbón en estado de de diamante y aislada de la luz solar.

Esta planta tenía una capacidad especial, puede crear hombres.

Si como se lee, una planta que es capaz de crear seres humanos, claro ellos tienen características especiales, carece de ombligo y todos son iguales.

Todos sin excepción, iguales como clones, para conseguir esto es requerido que una prueba de material genético se le sea dada a la reina vejetal.

Por eso karin y su madre kinra estaban trabajando para crear el genoma perfecto de un soldado.

Pero el problema era que siempre fallaban al mesclar estos y terminaban criando malos retoños.

Retoños era el termino para referirse al fruto de la plata.

Pues si bien salen como bebes de un color rosado, estos no pueden madurar hasta que en el centro de la planta se ponga el material genético que se quiera crear.

Por el momento la planta había podido producir 2 docenas de retoños.

Pero su máximo eran 4000 veintenas por mes.

Claro de estas 2 docenas siempre se realizaban los experimentos.

Y como siempre fallaban.

Karin estaba muy estresada para alguien de su edad.

A sus 14 años ya era una de las mejores científicas del lugar y si no fuera por Naruto quien la encomendó a esto ella estaría en la división de armamento.

 _Karin, relájate quieres, te aras vieja y Naruto no te vera linda con arrugas._ Kinra dijo eso en un intento de calmar a su hija, sabía que la única cosa que podía hacer calmar a Karin, era ese espadachín.

Karin se sonrojo estrepitosamente y se imaginó estar entre los brazos de Naruto, pero este vio unas arrugas y la salto con asco.

 _NOOOOO!_ Grito dramáticamente, mientras se ponía a llorar.

Su madre se resignó y fue por unos pañuelos para secarle los ojos a su hija.

Mientras Karin lloraba repitiendo la frase.

 _¡No puedo crear un ejército y verme joven al mismo tiempo!_ Dijo la joven, ella le había jurado a Naruto que crearía su ejército, pero nunca se esperó que fuera tan difícil.

 _Eso te pasa por hacer promesas sin preguntar._ La mujer le paso unos pañuelos y se sentó a su lado.

 _Okasan si no fuera por Naruto, tu y yo estaríamos aquí, tu bueno no estarías como estas._ Dijo karin.

Ella y su madre era usadas para sanar a los soldados de kusa, usaban tanto a su madre que el brazo de ella ya no le servía y su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de mordida, estaba al borde de la muerte, cuando Naruto y Bukku entraron al lugar y los mataron.

Luego las trajo aquí y los dos les ayudaron a sanar.

Cuando pudieron mostrar sus conocimientos ellos les encargaron el crear el ejército para el uso de los Uzumaki.

Pero era más fácil convertir el plomo en oro que crear el gen del soldado perfecto.

Sin más suspiraron y se pusieron a pensar en algo.

* * *

/de regreso a Konoha gakure/

* * *

Naruto se sentía extraño, en verdad extraño, no se sentía a gusto.

Toda su vida había viajado de país en país, estar en un lugar por más de 6 meses era mucho.

Pero ahora estaba aquí, en esta jaula de la que escapo un día.

No se sentía bien, en verdad no.

En estos momentos Naruto estaba sobre el techo de la casa mientras esperaba la cena.

Su mente estaba cuestionándose porque estaba aquí, porque estaba en esta aldea, sabía que había que cumplir una misión, una sola misión infiltrarse y ganarse la confianza de todos.

Todo hasta sea momento de que las cosas cambien.

/mientras tanto/ en la oficina de Minato/

Bukku y Minato, estaban hablando, bueno Minato estaba escuchando los regaños de Minato.

Sobre todo, lo que sabía de él y de la aldea.

Bueno solo no había mencionado lo de la traición de la aldea a su nación o lo de la herencia de los Uzumaki.

 _Dime ¿Cómo sería si un uzumaki? ¿dijera lo que tu consejo le hizo al dinero que destino para uno de los suyos en la aldea?_ Dijo Bukku en tranquilidad. _Imagínate lo que pasaría si otras aldeas lo supieran._ Comento.

Minato abrió los ojos, en verdad eso sería terrible para la reputación de la aldea, decir que el consejo se quedaba con el dinero, dañaría todo, las fuentes de empleo, las misiones, el comercio, eso destruiría a la aldea.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Pregunto minato. _Dinero._

Bukku soltó una carcajada.

 _Nuestros clanes tienen una fortuna 100 veces mayor a esa mierda._ Comento el anciano.

 _¿entonces? ¿Qué quieres para olvidarlo?_ Comento.

 _Olvidarlo, no seas idiota, eso no se olvida o perdona, solo bueno, puede retrasarse los pagos._ Comento. _Un papel para una misión, totalmente en blanco, pero con tu firma y sello._ Comento Bukku.

Minato lo pensó, eso era fácil de hacer, muy fácil y que importa un papel así.

De su escritorio saco uno de estos lo firmo y lo sello.

Se lo entrego a Bukku.

 _Tu deuda, se traspasará para que sea cobrada en 4 años, por mi sucesor._ Dijo Bukku. _Tienes 4 años para reunir el dinero._ Bukku le paso un papel que decía lo mismo. _Está firmado por el daimyo, 4 años para reunir el dinero entiendes._ Dijo bukku.

Minato asintió, eso sería tiempo suficiente, pero como siempre lo olvidaría por el trabajo.

 _¡A CENAR!_ Grito kushina mientras llamaba a todos.

/en el comedor/

* * *

Kushina acababa de terminar de servir la comida.

Ramen y sushi.

Sonreía felizmente toda la familia estaba en casa.

La primera en llegar fue mito quien el ayudo a servir el agua de limón, mientras a continuación llegaron Minato y Bukku, poco después llego Naruto y al final Menma.

Así iniciaron a cenar.

 _Naruto-nii, podrías enseñarme a hacer eso con las manos._ Dijo la niña mientras comía ramen.

Naruto la volteo a ver.

 _Lo lamento, pero no puedo enseñarte, es algo del clan._ Comento Naruto.

 _Pero somos del clan._ Dijo kushina.

Bukku hizo un ruido con su garganta.

 _No kushina, tu, menma y mito, no son parte del clan, no desde hace mucho._ Comento, su hija lo veía sin poderlo creer. _Renunciaste a eso, cuando te cásate y no conservaste tu apellido como parte principal._ Dijo.

 _Pero porque este._ Menma señaló a Naruto. _Si puede tener ese poder, él lo tiene ¿Por qué?, ¡YO SOY EL ELEGIDO! ¡Entréname a mí!, te lo ordeno!_ Dijo el niño mientras le hablaba a Bukku.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Bukku lo vio fijamente.

 _mmmmm… no_. Bukku lo dijo mientras retaba la mirada de Menma. _solo el primogénito puede ser entrenado y tú no lo eres, además tu condición te hace un ser muy insignificante._ El anciano vio al niño.

Esté se disponía a saltarel en sima para hacer un berrinche para que Bukku lo enterara.

 _ **(**_ **deberías cerrar tu mente)** la voz de Naruto estaba en la cabeza de Menma y de pronto este olvido todo lo que había pasado. **(ahora discúlpate)** ordeno.

Menma se sentía raro. _Lo siento._ Esa palabra le dolió esculpirla, como tragar veneno o comer Vidrio fue decir esas palabras que hirieron su ego.

La familia se sorprendió nunca, había escuchado esa palabra Salir de la boca de Menma.

 _Cambiando de tema ¿en qué grado pondrán a naruto?_ Pregunto Bukku, tal vez no sería lo mejor, pero el no entreno a un niño 8 años sin esperar que mínimo los ninjas lo reconocieran.

 _¿Cómo que en que rango? será un gennin como todos los graduados._ Dijo Minato y se mantuvo firme, aunque una parte de él, estaba dudosa, talvez estaba menospreciando a Naruto.

 _O vamos vario el piso con ese._ Señalo Bukku a Menma. _tu arma fue vencida que más quieres._ Comento.

 _¡MENMA Y MITO NO SON ARMAS!_ Grito Kushina como exjinchuriki le molestaba que los llamaran así.

Siéntate. Ordeno Bukku.

Cual niña regañada Kushina lo hizo.

 _Para los ninjas son armas, para los espadachines no son más que errores que deben ser borrados, quieres que los tratemos como armas o como un bicho a exterminar._ Dijo Bukku, viendo a su hija.

Aunque pueda parecer un hombre bueno y comprensivo, Bukku era alguien cuyo carácter se había ido endureciendo con los años.

Y si algo estaba claro era que para él y para todos los uzumakis, el ser un contenedor de una de las creaciones hechas a partir de esa maldita mujer que destruyo su imperio, era la ofensa no el deshonor más grande a su clan y a su ideal.

 _Bukku-sensei, déjelos se han distanciado mucho de muestras tradiciones._ Comento Naruto interrumpiendo la conversación. _Minato-san._ Naruto le hablo a su padre.

Este se extrañó ante eso, un recuerdo le llego a la mente, siempre había sido Naruto que lo recibía con un Otou-san cuando llegaba del trabajo de hokage.

 _¿Si hijo?_ Dudo peor pronto sintió que el habiente del cuarto mejoraba.

 _Te propongo algo, si mañana yo venzo a tus mejores maestros de ¿kenjutsu? ¿verdad?_ Pregunto pues aun no conocía muchas cosas de la vida shinobi.

Minato asintió.

 _Me darás un grado más alto según mis capacidades, además que si quieres ponerme en un equipo está bien, pero yo decidiré quienes serán parte del equipo, tu puedes decidir el sensei para ellos, eso no me importa, si y antes de que intentes debatir, recuerda que puedes perder al último aprendiz del shinigami rojo de los uzumaki._ Naruto termino su discurso, que salió como esperaba.

Bukku internamente estaba feliz su aprendiz había aprendido bien.

Crecer con un político y comerciante como lo era Bukku te ayudaba mucho a la hora de manipular a las personas para hacer lo que quieras.

Sabía que la curiosidad y la tentación que había usado serían suficientes para que el hokage accediera, además le había permitido ciertas cosas, como poner a sus mejores ninjas expertos en el área de kenjutsu y ponerle alguien que lo vigilara.

Haciéndole pensar que lo respetaba.

Minato por su parte estaba pensativo, eran buenos términos y si Naruto tenía razón y lo que había pasado ese día en su oficina y en la academia eran muestras del entrenamiento y poder de Bukku.

Konoha se vería muy afectada si en algún momento Naruto estuviera en su contra, podría vigilarlo y también evaluarlo.

 _Entiendo, está bien acepto._ Dijo Minato, mientras Naruto asentía.

 _Bueno es hora de irme._ Bukku se paró de la mesa una vez puso sus platos en el lavabo salió al patio y se dirigió a su caballo.

 _Irte ¿A dónde? ¿creí que no se te quedarías en la aldea?_ pregunto Kushina quien, aunque aún dolida por las palabras de su padre también lo extrañaba desde su niñez.

 _Tengo cosas que atender, pero descuiden volveré en unos meses, mientras tanto… naruto cuídate y mantente digno aprendiz._ Comento una vez se montó en su caballo negro.

 _La puerta está cerrada._ Dijo Minato, aunque en realidad estaba más tranquilo que Bukku se fuera. _Sería más fructífero partir mañana a alba._ Comento el Hokage.

 _No es problema para nosotros verdad._ Bukku acaricio a su caballo, quien relincho y inicio a cabalgar en el aire levitando. _Adiós._ Dijo una vez se alegaba volando.

 _Vuelve pronto Otou-san!_ Grito Kushina mientras mito le acompañaba en el grito.

Bukku solo asintió, aunque si volvería era por Naruto, por su hija o sus otros nietos, ello había manchado el linaje.

Igual y con suerte cuando fuera el momento Naruto, se encargaría de solucionar eso.

Mientras tanto.

La "feliz" familia termino su cena.

Y bueno fue el momento de que interrogaran a Naruto.

 _¿Dónde estuviste entrenando?_ Inicio minato.

 _En todo el continente elemental menos iwa, nos fue difícil obtener el acezo a la aldea por lo que mejor nos fuimos a kumo._ Cometo Naruto.

 _¿Cómo es que creciste tanto?_ Interrogo Mito.

 _Comendo sanamente y haciendo ejercicio._ Contesto Naruto.

 _¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento?_ Pregunto Minato.

 _Duro, bukku-sensei pude ser muy estricto, pero es gran maestro._ Comento.

 _¿es cierto que un idiota como tu tiene novia?_ Dijo Menma.

Los padres abrieron los ojos.

 _¿tienes novia?_ Dijo Minato mientras discretamente sonreía por esa edad él y Kushina recién se conocieron.

 _No es mi novia, es mi prometida._ Dijo Naruto, pues Kita era su prometida, Karin una 2 novia y tayuyá ella era una maldita que decía palabrotas, pero aun así era bonita.

 _¡QUE ESTAS COMPROMETIDO!_ Grito Kushina, quien había sido la que se había llevado el corazón de su hijo. _QUIÉN ES, DONDE VIVE, QUE HACE._ Pregunto molesta mientras su cabello se elevaba contra la gravedad y amenazaba a Naruto con su puño.

 _Kita, en el país del té en la región del té, está entrenado para ser una buena maestra en su área._ Comento Naruto en el orden de las respuestas.

 _¿Cómo TE HIZISTE ESO EN EL ROSTRO!_ Kushina señalo su tatuaje.

 _Es parte del entrenamiento, tener esta marca me da mi rango._ Contesto aun tranquilo.

Minato, Mito y Menma lo veían sorprendidos casi cualquier persona se sentía intimidando cuando Kushina se enojaba.

La mujer se tranquilizó.

 _Bueno ya es tarde._ Comento Minato. _Mañana será la prueba a medio día ¿está bien?_ Le pregunto a Naruto.

Este asintió.

 _Bueno ahí que dormir, buenas noches._ Dijo Minato mientras el y Kushina se iban a su cuarto.

Menma y mito también.

Pero vieron como Naruto se iba al pateo.

¿ _Naruto? ¿Por qué no te vas a tu cuarto?_ Pregunto Minato.

 _Lo convirtieron en baño, además prefiero dormir bajo las estrellas._ Comento, Minato se sorprendió al haber olvidado ese detalle.

Kushina por su parte se sonrojo y corrió al baño.

Es que después de tantos años que ese cuarto estuviera sin uso, se decidió que sería mejor tener un baño que una habitación sin nada dentro.

 _Buenas noches._ Dijo Naruto mientras salía al pateo y de su cinturón invocaba una piel de oso polar para dormir ( **nota no maten animales por su piel, eso está mal).**

Asi pues todos se fueron a dormir.

Mientras Naruto veía las estrellas.

 **Fase uno completada, reincorporarme a la aldea de ninjas.** Pensó mientras saca una libreta y tachaba eso de su lista de cosas por hacer. **Fase dos ganarme su confianza.** Mientras miraba su lista sintió a algo.

Antes de que este algo se acercara Naruto ya estaba tras de el con sus dos espadas cruzadas en su cuello.

 _No doy segundas oportunidades, los ninjas no se las merecen._ Le dijo al ninja del consejo.

Danzo lo miro con esos ojos cerrados y se descubrió el ojo del sharingan a su disposición.

 _ **Kotoamatsukami.**_ Dijo mientras veía a Naruto.

Este lo vio y la marca en su rostro brillo la X brillo blanco mientras se desasía del genjutsu.

 _Te lo advertí._ Naruto le corto la cabeza a danzo.

Este murió.

Y luego dio 2 cortes.

Volviéndolo a matar 2 veces.

Danzo escapo en un torbellino de hojas.

No sin antes ser apuñalado otra vez.

En su intento de controlar al niño había perdido 4 sharingans.

Sin más se retiró.

Mientras Naruto se alegró de tener ese tatuaje.

Mientras lo tuviera su mente era casi impenetrable.

Sin más Naruto se durmió, aunque tenía un ojo abierto y sus espadas a mano por si acaso.

Así se inicia el cambio en la historia.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 4**_

* * *

 _ **espero que les guste la historia.**_

* * *

 _ **N 1.-**_ aun ahí un lugar para una chica en el harem… les aviso que pueden proponer a cualquiera del anime, pero debe tener estos lineamientos.

. edad máxima 35 años mínima 10.

.no debe ser de konoha, lo siento, pero he leído harems que tienen a chicas de konoha solo para fanservice y yo creo que en una historia se deben desarrollar los personajes, no solo usarlos como objetos sexuales.

. no importa la aldea.

. no importa si aparece solo en el manga o es de una saga de relleno o película.

Esos son todos los términos.

 **N 2.-** antes que nada, si anko si estará con naruto, pero es parte de una fachada, es parte de la misión de naruto y fanservice para ustedes, ¿Qué creyeron que los dejaría sin fanservice?

 **N 3.-** lo de los retoños bueno la razón que me inspiro a hacer esta historia fue porque hace poco se cumplió el aniversario de la muerte de mi primo pequeño y él era fan de naruto y star wars así que me en su honor escribí esta historia.

 **N 4.-** lo de la mama de karin y ella…. Siempre me ha parecido horrible ese jutsu, es decir sanar tu cuerpo a base de morder el de otro ser es algo retorcido... ¿no creen? …es igual a la prostitución, por eso la hice con cierto daño, pues en la boca humano hay más gérmenes que en un hospital.

 **N 5.-** si Karin pertenece a la rama mental, si conoció a naruto, algo dandere hacia el, la tsundere con tintes danderes esa la tendría kita y la kuudere la tendrá karumi, temari es ella misma, y tayuyá bueno ella es ella pero ama a naruto.

 **N 6.-** mmm lemon bueno he estado practicando, eso sería más adelante

 **N 7.-** la planta, para que se la imaginen es como un gigantesco loto que en el centro es totalmente blanco, sus pétalos son blancos, cuando tiene material genético (sangre) se vuelve rojo o rosa según la cantidad.

Sus raíces son largas muy largas y de esta salen los brotes que son el lugar donde se forman los retoños.

Son casi humanos exceptuando su falta de ombligo y sangre verde….

y la planta es como la de los zetsus blancos, solo que esta es leal a los uzumakis.

* * *

Irealiti. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

nuevo general de los uzumakis (narito)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.

Tamashi


	6. Chapter 6

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

Leonard Sharksun: _no ellas no volverán al clan, esto es debido porque una vez fuera es para siempre, aún falta que se les sea sellada la sangre para que su descendencia no tenga nada que ver con el linaje Uzumaki._

 _Y hinata o Hanabi… en dado caso me inclinaría mas por Hanabi, pero eso será más adelante._

Lavida134: _ya chequé tu propuesta y me parece de buena consideración, es pelirroja y cumple varios aspectos, sería extraño si la adaptara como hija de un Daimyo._

Loko89772: _me alegra haber aclarado tu duda, espero que te guste el capítulo._

Takumi Yousei: s _eguiré así, gracias por el cumplido._

GabiLime14: _muchas gracias por el comentario y si intento que mus trabajos estén sin la mayoría de faltas de ortografía, pero seme suelen escapar algunas, si mi narración es muy rara, tal vez porque solo lo escribo sin ningún orden en específico, gracias por leer y por el comentario._

 _Espero que te guste estos caps._

Mask (guest): _gracias me alegro que te guste mi historia._

 _Con lo de temari, bueno como dije eso sería más como un lazo político, sé que es extraño describir, pero creo que, si ellos podrían estar juntos, mas ella oficialmente no sería parte de su clan._

 _Lo de Mei bueno es cierto, los terumi tiene lazos con los Uzumaki, aunque con ella quisiera que también el asunto fuera meramente político, aunque eso sí abra mucha Acción si sabes a que me refiero._

 _Y es 3 colas no 4 colas._

Kraz: _bueno tu personaje tiene potencial y la verdad quiero tomar partes de él y le cambiare el nombre ¿está bien?_

 _Sigue leyendo._

Irreali13: espero que les guste este cap y también que la historia los entretenga.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ capítulo quinto: gánate tu lugar en la aldea de la hoja. /

* * *

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus.**_

…

* * *

/Hace un año y medio/ 19 de enero

* * *

Kusa gakure, una aldea ninja muy por debajo de las expectativas de las mismas, esta aldea era un lugar miserable, esa era la palabra correcta.

Kusa gakure era una aldea escondida en un barranco rodeada de hongos gigantes y ramas de bambú.

Esto era todo lo importante de aldea, no tenían jinchuriki, o clanes con kekegenkais, simplemente eran un montón de mercenarios débiles jugando a ser ninjas.

Pero dirigidos por un hombre con una neurona que, si funcionaba, por lo que si no tenían un clan simple lo obtendrían.

Fue así que compraron a varias supervivientes del clan Uzumaki.

Algunas mujeres fueron usadas como matrices solamente otras como esclavas, pero 2 de ellas tenían el peor destino, ser el único hospital para los ninjas de la aldea.

Sin que el kusakage lo supiera ese día las cosas cambiarían

El lugar donde mantenían a todas las mujeres Uzumaki era una bodega gigante, protegida por los mejores hombres.

Vencidos en... 1 un minuto… enserió… en verdad…bueno…si un minuto si estos son los mejores.

Bueno sigamos.

Al lugar habían entrado 20 mujeres vestidas con trajes de aves de rapiña y portando lanzas.

Y 2 hombres.

Bukku quien traía en lugar de su ropa civil, una armadura negra que cubría una ropa roja. Y naruto quien solo traía una yunta blanca sobre un pantalón de manta.

 _¿Quién está ahí?_ Pregunto un centinela del lugar antes de que su cabeza fuera arrancada de su cuerpo, por una lanza.

Así le paso a todos los centinelas de la bodega.

Muertos por el ataque de una lanza.

Bukku llego al centro de la bodega y se asqueo por lo que vio.

Niñas y mujeres en jaulas cual animales.

Algunas estaban embarazadas otras traían a un niño o más en sus brazos.

Todas los veían con confusión.

Hasta que una mujer.

Que aparentaba unos 25 años vio la marca en el rostro de naruto, sus ropas y sus 2 espadas.

 _Yuntai blanco!_ Dijo la mujer, mientras lloraba. _Los ancestros acudieron a nuestro llamado._ Inicio a llorar.

Las mujeres pronto vieron el color de cabello y el emblema en las ropas de las mujeres.

Una espiral roja.

 _Gracias._ decían algunas.

 _Por favor sáquenos._ Pedían otras.

Bukku asintió esto era algo que nunca perdonaría, que sus hermanas de sangre fueran esclavas.

 _Aléjense de las cerraduras._ Dijo naruto.

Todas lo hicieron.

Naruto se concentró, recién había logrado el equilibrio en la kata hitsuji, por lo que, con su mente, rompió las cerraduras y abrió las jaulas.

Pronto las aves de rapiña fueron a saca a las mujeres.

Las revisaban y con cuidado las veían.

¿Cómo era posible? que ellos que trajeron paz al mundo tuvieran que sufrir tanto.

Bukku, inicio a pintar con un pincel algo en el piso.

Mientras algunas de las mujeres los veía con una mirada de esperanza.

 _AHHH!_ gritaba una mujer que era cargada por 2 de las aves de rapiña.

La mujer tenía un brazo morado, marcas de mordidas en todo su cuerpo, repito en todo su cuerpo y le faltaba un ojo.

 _Ka-san_ dijo una niña que salió de la misma jaula que la mujer, esta tenia algunas mordidas en sus manos.

Naruto se acercó a las mujeres, sabia un poco de medicina gracias al leer libros.

Con cuidado checo el brazo, estaba podrido era inservible.

 _Si no lo corto le matara._ Dijo naruto mientras veía a la mujer saco unas cuantas vendas, hilo y aguja. _Beba esto ayudara con el dolor._ Le dio a la mujer un trago de un analgésico.

Esta se calmó, pero aún se veía que le dolía la extremidad

Muchas de las presentes veían al joven.

 _Sálvala._ Dijo karin quien estaba sujetando a su madre.

 _Le cortare el brazo y luego coserle quedara un muñón está de acuerdo._ Naruto veía a la mujer.

 _Hazlo._ Ordeno mientras apretaba los dientes.

 _Ten._ Le dio un trozo de madera a Karin. _Que muerda eso. E_ sta asintió y le puso la madera en la boca a su madre.

Naruto de un solo tajo corto la extremidad.

 _MAMAMAMMMMHHH!_ Fue el ruido que hizo la mujer.

Con cuidado naruto desinfectó el lugar donde estaba el muñón, cauterizo las venas y arterias, para que la mujer no se desangrara y con hilo y ajuga le cosió el muñón.

E _so debería soportar._ Dijo, de un pergamino saco 2 botellas. _Estas bébaselas._ La mujer lo hizo.

Luego puso un rostro de asco he intento vomitar, pero no pudo hacerlo.

 _¿Qué le diste?!_ Grito Karin al ver a su madre.

 _Anti bióticos, retro virales y suero todo lo necesario para matar cualquier infección en su cuerpo._ Comento.

Las aves de rapiña juntaron a todas las mujeres y los bebes en un solo lugar un cuadro que bukku estaba pintando.

 _Naruto asegúrate de que no sea interrumpido, un solo error y nos quedaremos aquí rodeados del enemigo._ Dijo Bukku.

Naruto asintió mientras cargaba a la mujer para ponerla con las demás.

Pero como acto del destino.

El kusakage apareció en el lugar.

El kusakage era un hombre de 40 años fornido, tenía un tipo de espada en su espalda era un arma larga, la cual parecía que una rama sujetaba la hoja, vestía la ropa estándar para un ninja de su aldea, además que llevaba el emblema de la misma en su ropa, junto con el kanji de que era el 3 kusakage.

 _¿quiénes se creen ustedes para liberar a mis perras?_ Pregunto el hombre.

Naruto y Bukku lo escucharon y se enojaron.

Las aves le lanzaron sus lanzas para intentar atravesarlo, mas esquivo casi todas menos una que le corto el brazo.

 _Soy el guardián de mi clan y es mi deber protegerlo._ Dijo naruto mientras se paraba frente al hombre y desenfundaba sus dos espadas.

 _Eres solo un niño._ Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba su arma. _¿clan?_

 _Permíteme presentarme Uzumaki Naruto, Yuntai Blanco, tu verdugo._ Dijo naruto mentiras se ponían la posición básica uma. Las dos espadas al lado de su cuerpo y bien agarradas.

 _Uzumaki, eres solo un niño, porque tú y ese anciano no desisten a esta tonta fuga y se unen a mi aldea._ Dijo el kusa kage.

 _Sobre mi cadáver, ¡yo defenderé a todas las ramas de mi clan!_ Dijo naruto mientras corría contra el kusakage.

El hombre puso su espada para bloquear el ataque mas naruto cambio de kanta pasando a ser una patada usagi, que le saco el aire al hombre.

" _doton: doroku paishi"_ el kusakage golpeo su espada en el piso y una ola de tierra intento aplastar a naruto.

Este simplemente sato para esquivarlo y luego alzo una de sus espadas para protegerse del ataque del kusakage.

 _¿Es todo?_ Dudo naruto se estaba enfrentando con un chunnin o con un kage.

El kusakage salto e hizo varios sellos de manos los cuales invocaron 5 clones de el que se lanzaron contra Naruto.

Este uso la danza hebi y los destruyo a todos, luego puso una defensa X tora, para evitar el ataque de kusa kage.

El hombre estaba molesto, ¿Cómo un niño se atrevía a ganarle?

Naruto no se contuvo y pateo al hombre justo en las costillas, rompiéndole una, la cual perforo un riñón.

El kusakage se dobló por el dolor.

Y naruto le corto en el hígado y le corto un brazo.

 _Ahahhhhhhhhaa._ suspiro el hombre. _Maldito._ Dijo mientras hacia un jutsu con una sola mano.

Y con esta lanzaba una gran roca contra Karin.

La niña estaba paralizada por tal ataque naruto simplemente detuvo la roca con sus manos y la lanzo contra unos ninjas que venían entrando, matándoles.

Pero pronto más ninjas entraron al lugar.

Las aves de rapiña iniciaron a luchar contra ellos y también naruto.

Estos ninjas eran como moscas solo eran molestos, unos golpes y se morían.

Pero naruto no conto con algo.

 _¡Muere!_ El kusa kage con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas se lanzó contra bukku, este estaba concentrado pintando en el piso.

Naruto no estaba muy concentrado defenderse de los ninjas era una pérdida de su atención, por lo que solo alzo la mano y sin prestar mucha atención la cerro.

Esperaba romperle la pierna al kage.

Pero solo le destruyo la cabeza.

 _Listo._ Dijo bukku una ves termino de dibujar en el piso, junto las palmas. _To kami._ El dibujo brillo y un portal entre el país del remolino y kusa se abrió.

Todos veían la masacre que habían hecho ya no venían más ninjas solo quedan unos cuantos heridos.

 _Bien, vámonos, Naru…. ¡¿NARUTO?!_ Grito bukku mientras veía a su nieto, este estaba tomando como trofeo la espada del kusa kage, eso estaba bien, lo que no lo estaba era que sus ojos estaban rojos y su nariz sangraba.

 _Si ¿sensei?_ Pregunto al no percatarse de su sangrado.

 _No me digas que ¿hiciste una hitsuji? sin concentración._ Pregunto bukku, las aves de rapiña abrieron los ojos y preguntaron si moriría.

Naruto solo asintió y entonces se mareo y cayó al piso.

 _Maldito imbécil._ Dijo bukku mientras sujetaba a su nieto, muchos grandes maestros, inclusive el creador de la kata hitsuji habían muerto por esto.

 _Lo siento, te iba a matar._ Dijo naruto extrañamente se sentía muy relajado.

La mujer a la cual había salvado se le acercó y le ofreció su cuello.

 _Muerde._ Ordeno.

 _Eres una mente sanadora._ Pregunto bukku, así era como los uzumakis llamaban a las mujeres de la rama mental que poseían la habilidad de sanación al morder su piel.

 _No puedes estar en peligro, tu chakra bajo._ Dijo naruto, dios se sentía genial tener una hemorragia cerebral.

Ante esto Karin se descubrió el cuello y dijo lo mismo que su madre.

 _Muerde._ Ordeno.

Naruto lo hizo mordió el cuello.

 _KAII!_ Karin y todas las mujeres presentes se sonrojaron por ese grito-gemido que salió de su boca, nunca en su vida había soltado uno y naruto lo había conseguido.

Naruto mordía y succionaba todo lo que podía y poco a poco se iniciaba a sanar.

Pero para la madre de Karin como para la misma, esto estaba tardando más de lo común.

 _Gracias._ dijo Naruto una vez dejo de morder a Karin, claro se lo dijo al oído por estar tan cerca de su rostro.

Esta se sonrojo y rio bobamente.

 _Ya estás bien._ Bukku pregunto a Naruto, este asintió. _Perfecto._ Tomo su bastón y le golpeo en la cabeza. _NO VUELVA A HACER UNA IDIOTES TAN GRANDE!_ Grito.

 _¡Me provocaste otra hemorragia!_ Grito Naruto mientras sangre salía de la herida que Bukku le había abierto en el cráneo.

Naruto sin pedir permiso volvió a morder a Karin, en el mismo lugar.

 _KAIIII!_ Volvió a soltar ese gemido y extrañamente estaba disfrutando que Naruto le dejara su marca en el cuello.

 _Gracias._ dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano a Karin para que se parara.

Esta inicio a ver estrellas y colores rozas alrededor de Naruto.

Se volvió a sonrojar y sintió el chakra de Naruto, era el más cálido que nunca en su vida había sentido.

 _Hay que irnos mi puerta no durara mucho._ Dijo Bukku.

Pronto todos los Uzumakis, desde bebes hasta ancianos dejaron el lugar, sin dejar rastros de que alguna vez estuvieron hay.

Bueno solo los cadáveres y al Kusakage muerto.

 _¿Quién hizo esto?_ Pregunto un ninja que atendía a un superviviente de esa batalla.

 _Naruto, Uzumaki, el mato al sandaime kusakage._ Dijo antes de morir por una hemorragia interna cortesía de naruto.

* * *

/ 5: 15 am/ konoha gakure/ actualidad/

* * *

Naruto se despertó a la hora de siempre.

Tomo sus dos espadas y se puso firme.

Generalmente a esta hora su abuelo lo atacaba para que estuviera siempre alerta.

Pero estaba vez nadie lo ataco.

Guardo sus espadas y se estiro.

Dormir bajo las estrellas tiene sus pros y sus contras.

Pero debido a pasar tanto tiempo en los desiertos y en las tundras su cuerpo apenas y era afectado por el cambio de clima.

Se vio fijamente.

Sus ropas eran las del viaje y no había problema.

Espero a que la noche avanzará estirando sus largas piernas y calentando sus músculos.

Hasta que de un segundo desapareció del pateo de los namikaze.

A una impresionante velocidad salió de la zona de clanes y inicio a recorrer la aldea.

Correr a la velocidad de 90 kilómetros por hora, podría matar de cansancio y esfuerzo a cualquier ser humano.

Pero hace años los uzumaki resolvieron ese problema, en lugar de gastar chakra en el uso de jutsus complicados y muy exagerados ( Odama Rasen shuriken coffcooff… tengo toz).

Ellos descubrieron como nutrir al cuerpo con el chakra, un Uzumaki bien entrenado en estas artes podría vivir 100 años sin probar alimento o bebida alguna, solo convirtiendo el chakra en los nutrientes y líquidos necesarios para su supervivencia.

Pero la mayoría no lo hacían por una razón.

La más poderosa razón, lo único que puede doblegar la voluntad uzumaki.

Ramen.

Pero dejando eso de lado, naruto estaba corriendo por la aldea era su 6 vuelta y debían ser las 5 45 am.

Apenas algunos iniciarían a despertar.

 _¡Impresionante!_ Dijo un joven vestido con un horrible spandex verde, calentadores naranjas y corte de tazón.

 _Es verdad, lee, ¡sus llamas de la juventud ARDEN COMO EL SOL!_ Dijo un hombre a su izquierda que parecía ser el padre del joven a su derecha pues vestían igual, exceptuando un chaleco jounnin.

Naruto se espantó por ellos y aumento su velocidad.

Estos lo siguieron.

Inclino su cuerpo y volvió a aumentar su velocidad.

Y estos lo seguían.

¿Cómo era posible?

Estaba corriendo a casi 260 kilómetros por hora, literalmente dejaba una estela de humo a sus pasos.

Sin más se arto.

Libero sus sellos de gravedad y corrió a su máxima velocidad.

380 kilómetros por hora, finalmente estos lo dejaron de seguir.

Pero en menos de 20 minutos se los volvió a encontrar otra vez.

Y le seguían el paso.

Sonrió un poco.

Y freno en seco.

Para cualquiera que sepa algo de física lo que Naruto acababa de hacer rompe una de las leyes básicas de física.

Toda la fuerza que aplicaba en sus piernas para desplazarse fue utilizada para frenar, causando que la fuerza se tuviera que dirigir a un sumidero natural por lo que un cráter de varios metros apareció a sus pies.

Gai y lee al ver esto tuvieron que dar un salto para evitar caerse.

Lee cayo en un cajón de plátanos y gai en un cajón de mangos.

 _Gua!, esa fue la mejor carrera!_ Dijo lee mientras se quitaba un plátano de su cabeza.

 _YOSHHH SIN DUDA TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ESTAN AL LIMITE!_ Dijo gai una vez salía de el cajón de mangos.

 _¡Mis frutas!_ Grito una anciana de 2 metros y muy obesa quien traía una escoba y sus ojos se había vuelto llamas.

 _Los reto al monte hokage!._ Dijo Naruto iniciando a correr.

Siendo seguido por los 2 ninjas.

Esa anciana les espanto.

Pronto los 3 llegaron a los pies del monte hokage.

Gai y lee se pusieron a treparlo con manos y pies.

Mientras Naruto lo trepaba de manera horizontal, pues solo sus piernas se sujetaban al monte.

Los 3 llegaron al monte Hokage.

El sol apenas salía por lo que debían ser las 6. 45.

 _¡ERES IMPRESIONANTE… SIN DUDA TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ESTAN AL MAXIMO!_ Grito el adulto. _Soy Maito Gai y este es mi alumno Rock Lee ._ dijo el jounnin.

 _Uzumaki Naruto._ Respondio naruto, su cuerpo estaba consumiendo el chakra requerido para restablecerse al 100 de sus capacidades.

Gai abrió los ojos, un Uzumaki y por si fuera poco era el hijo del hokage, este chico tenía un gran potencial sonrió.

 _Bien Naruto!, desde ahora tu y yo seremos Rivales y te vencer! Demostrare que mis Llamas de la Juventud Arden como el sol._ Dijo lee mientras ponía una pose de batalla y golpeaba al aire en dirección a naruto.

Este había estado escuchando su corazón.

Por lo que no le presto atención salvo a la palabra rival.

 _¿dijiste algo?_ Pregunto distraída mente naruto.

Gai se puso de piedra, este chico era igual de cool que kakashi.

A lo lejos kakashi estornudo.

 **(alguien sigue mi filosofía)** pensó el ninja pervertido mientras leía su nuevo icha icha.

 _Bueno naruto, ¿cuál será nuestra primera batalla de rivalidad?_ Dijo lee mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

 _Astucia._ Comento naruto. _Se te desato el cordón._ Naruto señalo el calzado de lee.

 _Déjame atarlo._ Dijo lee mientras bajaba la mirada a su pie y se disponía a atar su cordón. _¿Espera un momento? ¡traigo sandalias!_ Dijo lee mientras volteaba a ver a naruto.

Este ya no estaba en su lugar inclusive líneas estaban donde debía estar su contorno.

 _Creo que te gano lee._ Dijo Gai sensei, sonriendo este era un gran rival para su aprendiz.

 _La próxima yo lo venceré ¡DEMOSTRARE LO MUCHO QUE ARDEN MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!_ Dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían llamas.

 _¡AQUÍ ESTAN MALDITOS!_ Dijo la anciana de las frutas.

 _¡CORRE!_ Grito Gai mientras lee lo seguía.

Siendo perseguidos por una anciana con una escoba en mano.

* * *

/residencia namikaze/

Minato se estaba despertando, ser Hokaege tenía 3 desventajas, soportar a momias que se creen respetables por sus arugas, despertar temprano para trabajar y el legendario enemigo de todo Kage…. Papeleo.

Minato estaba listo para bañarse en la parte de abajo mientras su esposa se bañaba en la parte de arriba.

Justo cuando iba a entrar al baño escucho el agua caer.

Era raro, Mito y Menma estaban dormidos, Kushina arriba.

¿Quién se estaría bañando?

Inicio a formar un rasengan.

Cuando recordó algo.

O bueno a alguien.

Naruto, su primogénito, debía estar bañándose, Minato se quedó pensando en lo que esperaba que Naruto saliera.

8 años en donde no supo nada de su hijo, tanto tiempo que inclusive lo olvido, eso no estaba bien, no era bueno que un padre olvidara a su hijo.

Minato inicio a pensar, en como compensar el tiempo perdido con su hijo, entrenarlo era una opción él ya había entrenado a Mito y a Menma.

Pero recordó que Naruto ya había entrenado con alguien más.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Tal vez darle un cuarto, pues el suyo ya no existía.

Y comprare los 8 obsequios que le debía por su cumpleaños.

Naruto finalmente salió del baño.

Este solo traía su pantalón y la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

Minato vio el cuerpo de su hijo, cicatrices por doquier además de una musculatura trabajada, frutos de un entrenamiento que debieron haber sido muy duros.

 _Oto-san Menma no me quiere dar mi…oso…._ Mito bajaba las escaleras para acusar a su hermano, pero se quedó estática al ver a su hermano.

Quien se secaba su pelo rojo.

En su vida había visto a un joven, que no sea menma, medio desnudo y tenía que admitir que su hermano mayor, era hermoso.

 _Perdone la tardanza Minato-san, pero necesitaba un baño tras mis ejercicios matutinos._ Dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía al pateo donde había dejado sus demás ropas.

 _Descuida Naruto, pero recuerda, soy tu padre, puedes llamarme otou-san._ Respondió Minato sonriendo.

Naruto tuvo un mal recuerdo de que cuando era más pequeño un día le dijo otou-san a minato y este se enojó y lo castigo.

 **(modales, ante todo)** grito la voz de bukku en su mente.

 _Como desees -san._ Respondido Naruto mientras salía de la casa.

Naruto se puso su ropa con la que había llegado.

Su playera de malla trasparente, su chaleco blanco con el nuevo emblema de los Uzumaki, sus calentadores con los sellos de gravedad, se unas vendas limpias para los pies, sus pulseras selladoras y su cinturón sellador.

Y estuvo listo para ese día.

 _Naruto-ni, oka-san dice que el desayuno ya está listo y que entres._ Mito le llamo desde la puerta.

Naruto entro y se sentó en el lado derecho de la mesa.

Pronto Kushina sirvió el desayuno, arroz junto con carne frita.

Menma veía mal a Naruto, Mito intentaba olvidar lo que había visto en la mañana, Naruto estaba desayunando en silencio, Minato se quejaba de su trabajo y Kushina decía lo que haría en el día.

 _¿Por qué no usas el kage no bushi?_ Sugirió naruto un poco harto de las quejas por el papeleo.

Minato lo vio y luego pensó la idea.

Era…. ¡Una idea genial!

 _¡Cómo no se me ocurrió!_ Grito minato.

Naruto negó era lo más obvio del mundo.

 _¿Dónde? será la prueba._ Pregunto naruto.

Minato lo pensó casi se le había olvidado la prueba de Naruto.

 _Bueno será en área de entrenamiento del hokage._ Dijo Minato, mientras se le ocurría que debía mandar las órdenes para sus ninjas.

 _Yo conozco a algunos buenos, hayate y yugao, te advierto naruto yo, los entrene son los mejores de esta aldea._ Dijo arrogante kushina.

Naruto sonrió un poco, esto era algo que su abuelo le había dicho, kushina sabia kenjutsu y tenía bases de los uzumaki, mas al nunca ser entrena por una maestro, no sería igual al suyo.

Por lo que debía ser débil e imperfecto.

A _bra que ver eso._ Dijo naruto. _Muy pocas mujeres llegan a alcanzar el grado de maestra en las tradiciones del clan._ Comentó. _solo he conocido la historia de 2 de ellas, Ballora y Dai lee._ Naruto recordó a esas dos mujeres.

Ballora era temida por ser la primera mujer en ingresar al concilio de maestros y ser entrenada por un shinigami.

Ella crearía la kata hebi siendo que desde ella se inició la idea de mejorar las katas y crear un combate perfecto.

Y

Dai lee, fue una mujer muy poderosa se dice que ella co-creo la kata Usagi además de ser la maestra del maestro de su maestro.

Naruto era el último aprendiz de la llamada línea creadora.

Esta va desde el creador de la kata saru, a el actual creador de las katas ryu.

Él tenía un gran peso bajo sus hombros y también tenía el deber, no la obligación de mantener en alto el nombre de un espadachín de los Uzumaki.

 _Entonces sabes que las mujeres también pueden ser senseis creme mis alumnos barrerán el suelo contigo._ Dijo su madre.

Naruto sonrió, la arrogancia era algo mal visto en el clan.

Pero ella ya no pertenecía al clan.

Al poco rato minato se fue a trabajar, feliz de saber cómo lidiar con el papeleo y preparando todo para el combate.

Envió 5 ordenes.

Una para hayate gekko.

Otra para yugao Uzuki.

Y 3 ambus elite.

Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero recordó que bukku le había mostrado el libro bingo de Kusa.

Su hijo en verdad había matado a un kage como parte de su entrenamiento.

Tal vez era solo su curiosidad la que lo hacía querer probar a su hijo.

 _Bien 5 ninjas, creó que serán suficientes._ Dijo Minato, mientras mandaba las ordenes. _Aunque creo que agregaras otros no ¿Danzo?_ Pregunto

Como había 4 Minatos en la oficina uno de ellos se dio cuenta que danzo lo estaba espiando.

Por lo que cuando este se fue minato checo.

Y había incluido 2 ninjas ne.

7 contra 1, era eso una batalla justa.

Minato inicio a pensar, que la vida de su hijo era extraña.

* * *

/en las calles de konoha/

Menma se había quedado en casa.

Mito había salido a ver a su amiga tenten y a hinata.

Mientras Naruto era llevado por Kushina a recorrer la aldea, la mujer insistía que su hijo requería mas ropa, pues solo lo había visto con esa que traía.

A naruto poco le importaba su ropa actual.

Pero tenía que darle la razón a su madre.

Había dejado la mayoría de sus ropas en el país del té.

Y solo traía ropa interior y esta.

Requerirá algo para los demás días.

Llegaron a un establecimiento que se veía que era ropa de buena calidad, para los ninjas.

Tan pronto entraron la dependiente hizo una reverencia a kushina, al ser la esposa del hokage.

Al ver a naruto dijo que tenía ropa apropiada para alguien como él y los llevo a una parte del establecimiento donde tenían pantalones de camuflaje, camisas de malla y playeras para uso diario.

 _¿Qué te parece?_ Kushina le mostraba a naruto una playera naranja con amarillo.

Este negó con la cabeza, esos colores lo hacían muy notable en cualquier terreno.

pero kushina solo se dedicó a traer más ropa que a naruto no le gustaba.

Al final con protestas de su madre naruto había seleccionado 3 conjuntos de ropa.

Uno era un chaleco, pantalón y camisa militar verdes y cafés.

Otro era una mezcla de pantalones ambu, playera manga a tres cuartos, y chaleco todo en distintos tonos de gris.

Y el tercer conjuntó era un pantalón azul y una playera blanca, para cuando no tuviera misiones.

 _¿Estás seguro?_ Pregunto, pues estaba acostumbrada que sus hijos compraban ropas muy llamativas y coloridas.

Naruto asintió.

 _Bueno._ Dijo mientras pagaban la ropa y salían del establecimiento. _Vaya que eres silencioso naruto-chan._ Dijo kushina.

Su hijo la miro entre molesto y confundido.

Ya era malo que su nombre fuera el de un alimento, pero con eso sonaba ridículo.

 _Se me enseño que solo cuando tengo un nexo o se me pida mi opinión hable, después de todo, es de mala crianza el hablar por hablar._ Naruto siempre residía o miradas de molestia u golpes cuando se expresaba mal frente a Bukku.

 _Vamos naruto-chan, estas de nuevo en casa, se un poco más relajado._ Comento kushina mientras pensaba que más necesitaban para la casa, actualmente naruto cargaba su ropa y las provisiones para la cena de ese día. _Ya se unas flores para adornar la casa hacen falta._ Dijo la mujer mientras se encaminaba a la mejor florería de la aldea.

Siendo seguida por naruto, quien simplemente estaba viendo el paisaje de la aldea, reuniendo la más mínima información de cómo estaba construida la aldea.

Llegaron a una zona del distrito de clanes, a una gran tienda de flores, con masetas al frente, un invernadero a un lado y un letrero que decía.

Florería Yamanaka.

Kushina entro mientras veía a la mujer y a la niña que estaban en el lugar.

 _Hana!_ Dijo Kushian mientras saludaba a la mujer.

Esta sonrió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _Vaya kushina, como estas, ¿Qué te trae a mi establecimiento?_ Dijo la mujer mientras veía a su vieja compañera de equipo.

 _Pues ya vez, estoy de paso, Salí junto con naruto a comprar unas cosas._ Kushina señalo a su hijo.

Ino quien había estado al margen de la conversación se vio sorprendida, al reconocer a ese joven.

Hana por otro lado vio a naruto de arriba a abajo, sabía que era hijo de minato, se parecía levemente a él, pero sus cabellos rojos y ese tatuaje lo hacían ver mucho mayor a la edad que debería tener.

 _Un placer._ Naruto tomo la mano de la mujer he hizo una reverencia, como había sido educado.

La mujer se sonrojo esos eran muy buenos modales.

P _ero si es la pequeña que dejaron inconsciente._ Dijo naruto viendo a ino.

 _Ino yamanaka._ Ino le ofreció la mano a naruto este la tomo y repitió la acción que hizo con su madre.

 _Un placer._ Repito Naruto.

Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban Naruto se dedicó a revisar la florería.

Había muchas plantas.

Pero 3 le llamaron la atención.

Una maseta de laurel de montaña, Veratrum y Cerdera odollam.

Las mujeres las vendían como plantas hermosas y de adorno, sin saber lo que en verdad eran.

Fuentes de un veneno letal conocido como el trajo del suicida.

Solas las 3 plantas matan en 30 minutos, combinadas, bueno crean un combo de síntomas letales , primero está el dolor estomacal, seguido de náuseas y vómitos, posteriormente en un lapso de 5 minutos pasa a la parte interesante, el corazón inicia a sobre esforzarse o dejara de trabajar levemente causando el esfuerzo acelerado de los órganos quienes , posteriormente trasportan niveles elevados sodio y una toxina que causa que las plaquetas y el plasma de la sangre dejan de actuar en el torrente sanguíneo.

Creando así un combo de sangrado interno masivo y la muerte si no se trata rápido, pero esto solo es algo que oculta la verdadera letalidad del veneno en el mejor de los casos al evitar el sangrado, solo se causa un sufrimiento mayor. si se logran contrarrestar estos efectos del sangrado. no se podrán contrarrestar los verdaderos efectos letales del veneno.

Convulsiones, seguidas de dolor en el musculo cardiaco y luego la muerte, sea por paro cardiaco o por derrame cerebral.

Naruto sonrió.

Ese era un veneno muy difícil de elaborar, pues sus componentes son imposibles de encontrar juntos.

Pero estas mujeres los tenían.

 _Cuanto por esas 9 plantas._ Señalo Naruto a los 3 ejemplares de cada planta.

 _Unos 1200 ryus._ Dijo la mujer pues esas plantas eran difíciles de cultivar y aun mas de encontrar en la naturaleza.

Naruto se llevó la mano a su cinta y saco la cantidad exacta que la mujer dijo.

 _Te las envuelvo o te doy una bolsa._ Dijo Ino pues las 9 plantas estaban en masetas y no sabían como transportarlas.

Naruto saco un pergamino y les dijo que las pusieran sobre él.

Una vez lo hicieron ese sello las plantas.

 _Bueno, yo me llevo estas._ Señalo unos rosales de disantos colores.

Hana asintió y Ino le entrego los rosales en un ramo de papel.

Los dos se despidieron y tomaron rumbo a la casa namikaze.

Al llegar kushina puso las cosas en la nevera o la despensa, mientras naruto guardaba su ropa en un pergamino que tenía para emergencias.

En lo que esperaba que dieran las 12 naruto saco su colección de espadas.

Tenía 7, incluidas las suyas.

Estaba una que le perteneció al kusakage con un filo amplio y un mango igual de amplio con una protección para la muñeca.

Una espada cuyo filo estaba partido dando la apariencia de ser un tipo de oz que obtuvo de un mercenario que se enfrentó a él.

Una espada muy delgada, con un mango que fácilmente le rompería la muñeca a alguien, usada por un pirata que mato en su viaje a uzu.

Otra cuyo color era roza, pero su filo era extraño ya que tenía múltiples piezas de filo saliendo del filo original dándole un aspecto de cactus al arma.

Y una espada totalmente recta, con un filo negro y una empuñadora que parecía una serpiente con la boca cerrada, que obtuvo de una asesina especialista en venenos.

Naruto con mucho cuidado tomo de cada una de las 3 plantas, unas cuantas flores, tallos y raíces.

Con cuidado mesclando vino tinto y achaco las flores extrayendo unas cuantas gotas de sus venenos.

Los agito bien y lo olio.

El aroma de las uvas, mesclado con una esencia de anís le inundo, ese era el aroma del veneno.

Acercó los 500 mililitros que destilo del veneno, al mango con forma de serpiente. Los ojos de este brillaron rojos y abrió la boca para beberse todo el veneno.

En el filo negro, aparecieron 3 líneas rojas demostrando que se había ingerido la suficiente cantidad como para hacer el filo de esta arma venenoso.

Naruto guardo las 7 espadas de nuevo en su cinturón.

Y checo que sus muñequeras estuvieran ligadas con el cinturón era para en caso de perder un arma en combate su mano nunca estuviera desarmada.

 _Naruto-kan quieres limonada?_ Kushina salió al patio con 2 vasos y una jarra de dicho líquido.

Este asintió.

 _A, que tranquilo está el día, no crees Naruto-kan._ Pregunto Kushina mientras tomaba su limonada.

Naruto pensó algo. _Es un clima agradable, aunque prefiero el del país del té, es un clima más tropical, pero si ser tan húmedo como kiri._ Comento.

 _¿Qué hay en el país del te?_ Pregunto Kushina pues, aunque era un país parte del continente elemental y aledaño al país del fuego, no se tenían muchos datos de dicho país, más que tenía 5 regiones, producían té y medicinas y eso era todo.

 _Ahí está el clan Uzumaki ahora, además es un lugar muy armonioso._ Comento Naruto, anticipando la reacción de su madre.

Esta abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Ella pensaba, no le habían dicho que el clan Uzumaki estaba extinto.

 _¿el Clan un existe? ¿Cuántos hay? ¿Dónde están? ¿sigue viva mi demás familia?_ Pregunto muy rápido.

 _Si aún existimos, no puedo darte el dato es clasificado, en todo el país del te ocultos no les gusta ser visto por extranjeros, no solo Bukku sobrevivió a esa noche, el resto de nuestra familia o pereció o fue capturada._ Comento Naruto, pues había cosas que no se debían saber del clan.

 _¿Por qué nunca vinieron a buscarme?_ Pregunto un poco dolida.

 _Bukku sama envió una carta al tercer Hokage preguntado por ti, pero nunca recibió respuesta._ Comento diciendo la verdad, aunque sabían quién había interceptado la carta.

 _¿Qué! ¡Como es quien pudo hacerlo!_ Dijo la dolida mujer.

 _No, se, yo no me fiaría de los consejeros de este lugar._ Dijo naruto terminando su limonada. _¿Qué hora es?_

 _Son las 11:45, diablos tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo._ Dijo kushina mientras se ponía de pie y se cambiaba rápido a sus ropas de jounnin. _Vamos te diré donde es._

* * *

/zona de entrenamiento Kage/

Muchos creerían que la zona de entrenamiento para los hokage debía ser un terreno amplio con muchos lugares rocosos y trampas mortales, pero en realidad era una enorme habitación de 10 metros por 10 metros y de alto 10 metros, construida dentro del monumento al hokage, en realidad la habitación fungía como el lugar donde los civiles debía refugiarse durante una invasión, pero mientras no era un lugar con muchos pilares de piedra y antorchas que alumbraba el lugar.

En el lugar ya se encontraban el hokage, sus consejeros, algunos jounnis interesados en el combate (kakashi, gai, azuma, un tal hayato), además de los capitanes ambu y varios ambu.

Pero también estaban presentes los ambus y ninjas expertos en kenjutsu.

Hayate Gekko y Yugao estaban juntos con sus ropas ambu, sus compañeros, nezimu una ambu de pelo naranja con mascara adorable de raton, hiyoko un hombre que no hablaba mucho dentro de los ambu y raion el ambu más viejo en servicio por el momento.

Estos 5 había sido elegidos para mostrar sus habilidades.

Pero los otros dos ambus no se hablaban con ellos, 2 ambu ne.

 _Que creen que hacemos aquí._ Pregunto Yugao mientras se estiraba.

 _No lo sé neko, esto no se ve bien._ Dijo Hiyoko mientras se tronaba el cuello.

E _scuche que es una prueba para medir nuestra fuerza._ Dijo Hayate mientras veía como el hokage los señalaba y luego parecía mover las manos explicando algo.

 _Ya estoy muy viejo para esto._ Dijo Raion pues simplemente se sentía cansado. _Saben desde que mi esposa murió y mi nieto nació esto ya no es lo mismo siempre soñé el morir en combate, pero, nadie me pudo matar._ Dijo un poco triste.

 _Pero que dices, de seguro ya te está entrando la edad._ Comento Nezimu mientras los demás ambus reían.

Q _ue hacen aquí esos 2 rout._ Pregunto hayate.

 _No se, tal vez ellos en la prueba._ Contesto Yugao mientras los veía.

El hokage se acercó junto con su recién llegada esposa.

Yugao y Hayate dieron una inclinación ante kushina como muestra de respeto por haber sido su maestra.

 _Bien, chicos verán los hemos reunido aquí para una prueba a un nuevo elemento que se integrara a las filas de Konoha._ Dijo el hokage. _Esta prueba ustedes deben demostrar su poder y su resistencia como ninjas expertos en kenjutsu, espero que maten a este elemento._ Dijo.

 _No matarme._ Los ninjas voltearon a ver al lugar de donde venía la voz.

Naruto estaba parado con los brazos cruzados.

 _Un niño, es el elemento._ Dijo Raion viendo a anruto.

 _Si, pero le advierto algo, ataquen a matar, yo lo hare, solo así puedo demostrar mis habilidades, es una batalla a muerte solo el hokage la puede detener, estamos claros._ Naruto hablo, en cierto tono esperando molestar y provocar a los ambus.

No fallo todos ellos entendían que era una verdadera batalla.

 _Naruto no creo que._ Inicio a hablar minato.

 _Veamos qué tan bueno es el entrenamiento del shinigami rojo, hokage sama._ Comento Danzo.

 _¿shinigami rojo? ¿Te entreno el shinigami rojo?_ Pregunto Hayate, él y cualquiera que quisiera saber algo de historia del kenjutsus leería sobre las atrocidades de ese espadachín.

Naruto solo asintió.

 _Bien en ese caso, prepárense la prueba iniciara al sonar esta alarma._ Minato puso una alama en el piso.

Los ambus sacaron sus espadas y se pusieron en posiciones.

El ambiente era impresionante, los pilares que abundaban en la estructura y todos ellos alumbrados por 4 antorchas en cada lado.

S _aben que es lo interesante de estaba batalla._ Naruto caminar en círculos alejado de los ninjas.

Clink.

Clink

Clink.

A cada paso que daba ese sonido se escuchaba.

 _Sea cual sea el resultado, simplemente, es una pequeña prueba._ Naruto camino entre los pilares.

Clink.

Clink.

Rinnggg sono la alarma.

 _Que no fallare._ Naruto alzo sus dos manos y las bajo rápidamente al piso abriendo sus palmas.

Una onda de viento invisible golpeo a los ambus, quienes perdieron el equilibrio.

La onda de viento también apago todas las antorchas.

 _Este es tu plan._ Pregunto hayate mientras los 7 espadachines se ponían espalda contra espalda haciendo un circulo, todos tenían una defensa media.

 _No._ la voz de naruto se escuchó al frente y atrás a la vez.

Clink.

Clink.

Era un chirrido rápido que se escuchaba por toda la sala.

 _donde está._ Dijo Nezumi mientras intentaba encontrarlo.

Clink.

Clink.

Se escuchaba a la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

 _Nos está rodeando._ Dijo uno de los ambus ne.

 _Calma._ Dijo Raion quien estaba buscando a Naruto por cualquier lugar.

De un segundo a otro el chirrido dejo de sonar.

 _¿Dónde esta?_ Pregunto Yuago.

Nadie lo veía, nadie lo escuchaba y estaba ocultando su presencia.

Mientras tanto en el techo sobre el circulo Naruto está colgado, se sostenía en el techo con sus pies.

Los veía fijamente.

Hasta que sonrió.

Invoco sus 2 espadas y se soltó dando un giro para caer de pie y caer en medio de los ambu.

En eso las antorchas se volvieron prender.

 _Este es mi plan._ Dijo Naruto mientras ponía su defensa alta.

Todos los ambus se giraron he iniciaron a atacarlo.

Cortes al cuello, a los hombros, a la espalda, al estómago y a las piernas eran bloqueados por las 2 espadas.

Los ambu estaban sorprendidos 2 espadas podían evitar 7 ataques a la vez.

El niño parecía tener ojos en la espalda, pues ni siquiera pudieron atacarlo por detrás, se giraba manteniéndose en guardia a todo momento.

Yugai y Hayate se alejaron y luego al mismo tiempo corrieron con sus espadas en contra de Naruto.

Este aun bloqueando los ataquese se dio cuenta de esa técnica.

Muy parecida a una tijera tora.

Naruto dio un salto de 5 metros de altura y se sostuvo con los pies de un pilar.

Vio como las espadas chocaron al no haberlo tocado.

Naruto se lanzó como un proyectil contra los ambus.

 _AHHH!_ grito un ambu ne pues de un doble corte vertical Naruto le había cortado los brazos y las piernas.

Los ambu reaccionaron y se alegaron rápidamente.

Unos 2 metros.

Pero los 6 lo rodearon.

No lo podían creer, había matado a un ambu ne, un ne un ambu que eran fuerza y peligrosidad en su máxima expresión.

No solo eso el niño no parecía verse afectado por haberlo matado, no estaba triste, o feliz, no parecía alguien sediento de sangre o alguien arrepentido por sus acciones.

No simplemente estaba tranquilo de pie sobre el cadáver del ambu ne, sin emitir ruido alguno además de su respiración.

Ahora entendían que el niño no mentía, él estaba luchando a matar.

Los 6 ambus se vieron y asintieron.

Corriendo rápidamente lo intentaron atacar.

Mas Naruto uso la defensa horizontal tora para protegerse.

Creando la ilusión de que sus piernas y cabeza no se mueven mientras su tronco y manos giran sosteniendo las espadas evitando cualquier ataque.

Los ambu al ver esta defensa frenaron su ataque sorprendidos.

Era eso un ataque o una defensa.

Naruto se inició a mover contra Hayate quien intentaba defenderse de ese tornado frente a él.

Naruto detuvo su defensa y usando una de las partes de la kata hitsuji.

Pateo a Hayate, lanzándolo contra una columna rompiéndola, mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer hacia atrás lanzando una de sus espadas al aire, con la otra cortaba a la mitad la cabeza del ambu ne. Sosteniendo su cuerpo con la mano derecha.

Mientras en su pie derecho sostenía la espada y con su mano izquierda sostenida la otra espada.

Luego inicio a girar sobre su mano.

Creando un mini remolino que cortaría a cualquier ambu que se acercara a él, pero cambio rápido de kata empujándose con su mano y dando varios giros, volviendo a sostener sus dos espadas con la mano y con las dos espadas en mano golpeaba el suelo creando una onda invisible contra los ninjas.

Los ambus se desequilibraron y perdieron la concentración.

A una velocidad inhumana Naruto estuvo frente a Raoin quien bloque los múltiples cortes que Naturo hacia a su cuerpo.

En un intento de atacar Raoin intento cortar la mano izquierda a Naruto, mientras esta estaba alzada listaba para atacarlo.

Pero al lanzar su corte Naruto soltó su espada por lo que su mano estuvo a salvo.

Naruto con la espada en el brazo derecho dio un corte vertical uma.

 _Arggg_. Gruño Raoin mientras veía el corte en su brazo, pero luego volteo al ver como con su pierna izquierda Naruto le dio un corte directo a la yugular. _maah pllahhalla._ Estaba escupiendo su sangre. Mientras sostenía su garganta en un intento de detener su hemorragia.

Naruto lanzo su espada de nuevo a su brazo izquierdo.

Mientras escuchaba los pasos de alguien a su espalda.

Este era Hiyoko Naruto dio una patada y detuvo Hiyoko, luego con su pierna izquierda le sujeto el cuello y lo movió muy rápidamente de izquierda a derecha rompiéndoselo y por ende matándolo.

Luego volvió a repetir la acción de soltar su espada derecha y pararse en la mano derecha.

Pero esta vez mientras giraba lanzo el cuerpo de Hiyako.

Contra Nezumi.

Quien se vio golpeada por el cuerpo y callo inconsciente contra un pilar.

Naruto vio como yugao y hayate eran los únicos que aún estaban de pie.

Los dos iniciaron a atacarlo coordinadamente.

Los cortes de Hayate iban por la izquierda indicando en cabeza, cuello, brazos, corazón, estómago y piernas.

Mientras que Yugao atacaba por la derecha invirtiendo el orden.

Naruto tenía que admitir que eran buenos, por lo que puso su defensa vertical tora.

Extendió sus brazos, mientras giraba sus muñecas y sostenía sus espadas.

Tanto Hayate como Yugao se des concentraron, ante esta defensa.

Naruto aprovecho eso.

Se giró sobre una pierna, mientras pina su brazo izquierdo junto al derecho para detener a Yugao.

Y con una patada Hitsuji lanzaba a Hayate contra un pilar.

Claro este soltó su espada.

Yugao estaba atrapada no pida atravesar la defensa de esos dos círculos giratorios.

Naruto soltó sus espadas lanzándolas contra sus pies sujetándolas y parándose de manos.

Para desconcierto de Yuago, quien ahora estaba evitando un tornado mucho más amplio y fuerte, debido a las largas y fuertes piernas de Naruto.

Dio un superficial los brazos y los senos de yugao.

A _hh!._ Dijo la ambu mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

Cosa que naruto quería dejo de girar sobre sus manos y se puso de pie mientras intentaba cortar a yugao, una vez en pie inicio a atacar en todas direcciones, de derecha a izquierda, con cortes a los 8 puntos letales del cuerpo.

 _Hayate!._ Dijo yugao mientras su ropa era cortada levemente por no poder defenderse bien de los cortes.

Hayate se volvió a poner de pie y tomo la espada del ambu ne caído.

 _Rapido!._ Dijo yugao mientras su espada iniciaba a agrietarse por los repentinos golpes hasta que cedió finalmente.

Naruto se giró para con una X volquear el ataque de hayate, no sin antes de una patada Hitsuji lanzar a Yugao al otro lado de la habitación.

Hayate intentaba mantener precion con su espada contra las dos en forma de X de naruto.

Este las movió rápido partiendo por la mitad la espada del ambu que hayate había usado.

Este salto a alegarse de naruto.

Y vio su espada cerca de los pies de naruto.

Se disponía a tomarla.

Pero naruto con su pierna derecha la tomo antes y la apunto contra el.

Hayate solo tenía una media espada de 20 centímetros.

Hayate estaba nervioso y sudado intentaba ver algún punto débil o apertura en los movimientos del niño frente a el y no había.

Entonces noto que por la postura en la que estaba la pierna izquierda de naruto era la que estaba soportando a todo el cuerpo del niño si tenía una oportunidad era el dañar a la pierna izquierda.

Naruto salto contra el con las 3 espadas listo para cortarle.

Hayate hizo un kawarimi no jutsu para salvarse de ser partido como la pobre roca que lo remplazo.

Mas Naruto giro en un pie muy rápido y le lanzo la espada de su pie derecho.

Hayate apenas logro frenarla con sus 2 manos recibiendo un corte en sus palmas.

Antes de que pudiera decir palabras.

Era sujetado por el cuello por Naruto quien tenía una espada lista para atravesar su hígado, pulmones y corazón en ese orden.

 _¿Qué esperas? Cof cof cof._ Inicio toser fuertemente, hacía tiempo que su toz crónica le afectaba, tanto que había noches en que no dormía por culpa de esta.

Naruto lo soltó y guardo su espada.

 _Estas enfermo, no hay honor ni valor en matar a alguien enfermo._ Comento Naruto mientras le daba la espalda a Hayate. _Tu novia tiene unas 4 costillas rotas y varios hematomas te sugiero que le des atención médica inmediata._ Dijo naruto.

E _spera esto no ha termina...cof..cof..cof_ dijo hayate mientras tosía pronto era alzado por azuma.

 _Cuando estaba por darte el último ataque el hokage detuvo la pelea, estaba dudando en si valías lo necesario para morir, pero no lo vales._ Contesto naruto, _aunque tú y tu novia es bastante buenos._

Naruto se quitó el chaleco revelando los cortes que este tenía.

 _Mm vaya he sido muy torpe._ Comento ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. _4 vivos, nunca he dejado a tantos._ Dijo.

Muchos no entendían.

Pronto el ruido de molestia de nezumi se izo presente ella estaba mal herida su pierna se había roto y el ruido de ahogamiento de Raoin informo de que este aún estaba vivo.

 _Te llevaremos rápido al hospital,_ dijo el capitán ambu sosteniendo a su amigo de toda la vida.

 _No.…_ logro decir mientras escupía sangre. _Es el …fin…_ el hombre se quitó la máscara de león, pero no se veía afligido o triste, estaba feliz. _En mil misiones…nunca vi alguien…como tu…nos acabaste…tu no usas armas…tu eres un arma…_ comento, tomo su espada, hizo la señal de que se acercara y le dio su espada.

Naruto la vio tenía un patrón extraño en ella simulaban ser corrientes de viento.

 _Se llama kaze, fue un arma que tuvo mi padre y su padre y asi… desde el inicio de…nuestra familia…mi hijo es un civil… no le interesa esta vida… pero tu…el legado de mi familia…es tuyo…cuídala…mi verdugo…_ el ambu sonrió, toda su vida espero morir de esta forma.

Naruto veía la espada, el hombre se veía viejo con experiencia, su arma no estaba cuarteada, soporto su kata usagi el solo.

Guardo la espada en su cinta, otro trofeo a su colección.

Tras unos 10 minutos en llevar a los heridos al hospital y a los muertos a la morgue.

Más tarde se sabría que los que no habían muerto por cortes fue por hemorragias internas o estrangulamiento.

El Hokage y su esposa junto con los líderes de clanes y el consejo de la aldea se habían metido a dialogar en la sala de conferencias.

Mientras que los jounnis veían con cierto orgullo y miedo a Naruto.

Eso le había hecho a los mejores de la aldea en kenjutsu, como les iría a los demás.

4 horas después.

Naruto todo ese tiempo estuvo sentado en el monumento a los hokages viendo la aldea, hacía mucho que dejo de preguntarse o sentirse mal al matar.

Era algo que su entrenamiento borro, esa sensación de matar era algo natural, todos mueren que importa si es ahora o en 20 años.

 _El consejo pide su presencia._ Dijo un ambu tras de él, quien tras su máscara lo veía con cierta admiración.

Naruto asintió se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia adelante.

Dejándose caer en caída libre.

A unos 15 metros de piso inicio a girar sujetando sus piernas y al final abrió su brazos y piernas.

Quienes vieron esto solo pudieron verlo descender muy lentamente en el piso.

Y luego entro al edifico donde estaba la oficina del Hokage.

* * *

/flash back/ durante las 4 horas faltantes/

Los que habían visto el combate estaban en silencio.

Mientras quienes no solo estaban curiosos.

Minato estaba con los codos en la mesa y las manos juntas frente a su cabeza, pensativo, es estrategia que su hijo uso fue perfecta.

Provoco a la ira para que no se coordinaran bien, seguido de desconcierto para sorprenderlos, miedo al ver su muerte venir, dolor por el daño a sus cuerpos y desesperación por ser vencidos tan fácil.

El, su hijo era una perfecta máquina de matar.

Mientras que Kushina estaba entre sorprendida y espantada, ella había instruido a Hayate y a Yugao en las artes de la espada y eran muy buenos en las mismas demasiado, eran los mejores por eso eran parte del escuadrón elite de los ambu.

Pero su hijo los venció, su defensa era perfecta a sus ojos no tenía ni una sola falla, su ofensiva por todos los kamis era insuperable en su vida había visto tal combinación de espada y partes del cuerpo.

Su hijo era un gran espadachín.

 **Fue criado por el mejor.** Pensó la pelirroja, su padre en verdad había entrenado bien a su hijo. **Nunca había visto una batalla así.** Afirmo la mujer en sus pensamientos, sus alumnos y ambus elite en kenjutsu habían sido vencidos.

 _Bueno ¿Qué haremos con él?_ pregunto shikaku quien había presenciado el combate.

 _En verdad fue algo impresionante._ Dijo hiashi. _No tiene el byakugan pero su visión periférica es de 360 grados, además aún estoy intrigado por eso que hace al golpear y patear._ Comento el hombre.

 _Entonces es muy bueno no._ pregunto Tsune inuzaka quien ha remplazado a su marido en estas juntas durante varios años.

 _Quizás demasiado._ Todos voltearon a ver a Danzo quien como siempre estaba en una mirada estoica. _Debemos hacer que entrene a ninjas de nuestra aldea._ Dijo tranquilo.

De inmediato los otros 2 consejeros iniciaron a apoyar la idea de Danzo.

 _No lo hará._ Dijo kushina con tono frio. _Si hay algo que recuerdo es que ningún uzumaki que no sea un maestro puede entrenar a un extranjero._ Mención esa antigua regla de su clan.

 _Pero Konoha y el Clan Uzumaki son aliados._ Dijo chouza mientras muchos lo veían eso era verdad. _No se pude hacer una excepción debido a nuestra vieja amistad de aldeas._ El hombre era muy inocente.

Muchos asentían.

Pero los 2 hokages y el consejo sabían que esa amistad era inexistente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 _Es un peligro, no sabemos si es leal a la aldea._ Dijo la consejera del hokage.

 _Tal vez si leo su mente podría._ Dijo inoichi mientras sugería su jutsu.

 _Solo harán que desconfié._ Todos vieron al 3 hokage el hombre traía su pipa de donde sacaba humo. _Conozco a Bukku y se cómo el piensa, debió haber entrenado para dejar de sentir remordimiento._ Soltó una bocanada de humo. _De seguro se la poso estos 8 años entrenándolo como un loco, haciendo que no tuviera una infancia convirtiéndolo en un guerrero._ Dijo mientras soltaba otra bocanada de humo.

 _Eso puede ser verdad._ Dijo shibi Aburame el padre de shino quien hablo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 _¿Qué propones Hiruze?_ Pregunto Danzo un poco molesto.

 _Hacerlo que confié en la aldea y que se encienda en él, la voluntad del fuego._ dijo el ex hokage. _Propongo hacer que participe con otros equipos para que así tenga una mejor relación con los ninjas de la aldea._ Comento

Muchos asintieron era un buen plan.

 _Aun creo que deberíamos leer su mente y luego ponerlo bajo las ordenes de Danzo._ Dijo la mujer parte del consejo.

Muchos la vieron mal e ignoraron su comentario.

Entre tantos otros temas para discutir se mencionó la deuda que Konoha tenía ante otra nación.

Muchos escupieron ante la terrible cantidad que básicamente era todo lo que la aldea tenia para emergencias, pero con una propuesta de parte de shikaku se lograría reunir todo el dinero y pagar la deuda.

Claro el viejo consejero que vigilaba el dinero de la aldea inicio a pensar la manera de enviar el dinero a su cuenta personal.

Tras esto finalmente se llamó a Naruto frente al consejo.

Este entro caminando tranquilamente.

 _Naruto Namikaze._ Dijo el anciano.

Pronto Naruto saco sus espadas y le señaló.

 _Uzumaki._ Dijo molesto.

Muchos estaban listos para atacar, pero guardo sus espadas.

 _Bueno Naruto, veras debido a tus habilidades, hemos decidido darte el rango de chunni._ Dijo Minato, aunque varios pensaron que debía tener un rango más alto.

Naruto asintió, era aceptable.

 _Pero hemos deliberado y creemos que sería más factible si tu rotaras en los equipos de la aldea._ Hablo Hiruze Sarutobi. _Sería mejor para que pudieras trabajar y formar lazos con los ninjas de esta aldea._

Naruto volvió a asentir, eso era muy conveniente para su misión.

 _Comprendo entonces cuando se me solicite participare en las misiones junto a los gennins y a los jounnis._ Pregunto.

Minato y los demás asintieron.

E _s aceptable, algo mas Hokage san._ Pregunto Naruto.

 _No por el momento retírate._ Dijo Minato un poco sorprendido por como la había tratado Naruto en todo este tiempo.

Naruto salió de a habitación y espero afuera.

Sonrió un poco esto sería interesante.

* * *

Un mes después.

* * *

Eran las 8 am y las cosas aseguraban que iba a ser un buen día.

Los ninjas se estaban parando para iniciar sus misiones.

Cosa que a Naruto le había beneficiado.

Desde hace un mes había iniciado sus misiones con los gennis de la aldea.

Había trabajado con el equipo.

11 de Mito con Husa y Hao al cargo de Kushina habían tenido 5 misiones, simples cortar el pasto, cargar cosas y cazar gatos.

Enserio esas eran las misiones de los ninjas una pérdida de tiempo.

Al ver su molestia.

Minato lo había enviado 2 semanas con el escuadrón ambu a una misión, Naruto no llevaba mascara o algo similar ya que no dejo superviviente que lo reconociera.

Luego esta semana había trabajado con el equipo ino-shika-cho. Eran misiones simples de ir a un lugar encontrar una cosa y regresar a la aldea, cosa que, si bien era placentera, aun no estaba al nivel de lo que Naruto estaba acostumbrado.

Lo único que lo mantenía en su nivel, era que había duplicado su régimen de entrenamiento físico y de practica con las espadas.

Además, claro de que Lee era una buena práctica, el joven no tenía su nivel, pero era el único que le podía seguir el paso en una batalla física.

Hoy había sido citado en el área de entrenamiento.

23 cerca al bosque de lo Nara.

Naruto llegó temprano y se puso a entrenar a la antigua aumento su gravedad estaba sudando mucho debido a que había pasado una hora entrenando.

Al final llegaron 2 jóvenes.

Uno de ellos era Shino con su abrigo gris, lentes negros y pelo en picos.

El otro traía una sudadera con capucha de piel, donde se escondía un pequeño perro blanco.

 _He Shino, Kiba como están._ Dijo Naruto descansando tras entrenar.

 _¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunto el molesto Kiba pues aún no se recuperaba del daño a su ego.

 _Se te olvido lo que dijo Kurenai-sensei._ Comento Shino.

 _Tu eres el que se quedara con nosotros esta semana._ Dijo el molesto kiba.

 _Eso parece_ cometo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el piso.

Al poco tiempo llegaron 2 mujeres.

Una con unos extraños ojos rojos, pelo negro, un vestido blanco con líneas negras simulando ser espinas.

Y otra era una niña con un pantalón azul, chaqueta de color crema, cabello azul y sus ojos.

Naruto abrió los ojos, esos ojos esos malditos ojos eran los de ella, los de aquella maldita diosa que causo la caída de su clan, el fin de la paz, esos eran los ojos de Kaguya.

Naruto apretó los puños, pero se calmó no debía notarse su odio.

 _Bueno, supongo que eres Naruto, un gusto soy Kurenia Yuhi la sensei del_ _equipo 8 Shino aburame. s_ eñalo a shino. _Kiba Inuzaka._ Señalo a kiba. _Y Hinata Hyuga._ Señalo a la niña _, somos un equipo de rastreo_. Dijo la mujer.

 _Rastreo soy bueno en eso. c_ omento Naruto. _Uzumaki Naruto, soy un espadachín supongo que me asignaron para apoyarlos en esta misión._ Comento.

Kurenai asintió.

 _Iremos durante una semana a nadeshiko no sato._ Dijo Kurenai. _Según el pergamino tenemos que entregar esto._ Señalo un pergamino de sellado. _Además de que han solicitado la escolta para un comerciante importante que escoltaremos en la aldea._ Dijo la mujer.

 _Nadeshiko no sato ¿segura que ustedes estarán bien hay?_ Dijo Naruto.

Extrañando a los ninjas quienes solo asintieron.

 _Bueno en camino._ Dijo Naruto mientras se sacudía la ropa traía el conjunto de camuflaje que le compro kushina y su protector lo traía a como un collar.

 _Vámonos._ Dijo Kurenai mientras los ninjas y el espadachín se iniciaban a alegar rumbo a la puerta de Konoha

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 5**_

* * *

 _ **espero que les guste la historia.**_

 _ **N 1.- quiero que naruto se relacione con todos los ninjas de su edad y sus maestro, ganándose la confianza de muchos de ellos.**_

 ** _N 2.- naruto no es todo poderoso, solo sabe como ganar en cualquier situación, tener un plan para actuar._**

 ** _N 3.- Hitsuji significa oveja, en esta cata se busca el que el alma ataque, es peligroso debido a que se desprende tu propia vida de tu cuerpo y si no te concentras esta te terminara dañando a ti mismo._**

 ** _N 4.- Naruto colecciona las armas de quienes han sido un reto o alguien quien significo algo para el._**

 ** _N 5.- el libro bingo, no hay foto de naruto solo su nombre._**

 ** _N 6.- ¿que pasara en nadeshiko no sato?._**

 ** _N 7.- les agrada Menma._**

* * *

Irealiti. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Por favor dejen reviews

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.

Tamashi


	7. Chapter 7

**El nuevo gran general de los Uzumaki.**

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

 **Heika Rick:** espero que te guste esta historia y como se desarrolla, a veces hace falta algo diferente a la formula.

 **Lavida134:** pues aun no se, porque las tradiciones que planteo son algo estrictas y hinata tiene los ojos de kaguya no se si seria bien o mal tomado, espero que te siga fascinando la historia.

 **CCSakuraforever** : pues 8 años de entrenamiento con el mejor ayuda mucho. me agrada tu nombre, espero saber mas de ti.

 **Kraz:** bueno espero que te guste como quedo, espero que sigas leyendo.

 **Irreali13: espero que este cap, sea todo lo que quieren saber y si les confunde lo de nadeshiko no sato, dígame, ¿escupir fuego con señas de manos no seria considerado un acto de magia?**

 **ademas espero que les guste mucho esta historia.**

 **cualquier** **comentario no olviden dejarlo**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ capítulo sexto: en la aldea de las mujeres y una salida de Té. /

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

( _ **medios de comunicación)**_

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus y brujas...**_

…

* * *

/ hace un año/ océano de uzu/

* * *

Uzu era un lugar de ruinas y desolación tras el ataque de las aldeas de Kumo gakure y Iwa gakure.

El lugar era un cumulo de ruinas rodeadas de remolinos en el océano.

Pero debido a las leyendas había algunos que se atrevían a ir a las ruinas con un solo objetivo.

El tesoro de los uzumaki.

La mayoría eran piratas.

Y de hecho en uno de estos barcos inicia nuestra historia.

 _Dame el tesoro._ Dijo un pirata de barba negra, con una gabardina roja, con dorada, un sombrero rojo y una espada de esgrima muy fina.

 _No sé ¿de qué me hablas?._ Dijo naruto mientras estaba colgado de cabeza y sobre un océano lleno de tiburones.

 _lo que el capitán quiere saber, maldito rubio de mierda es ¡¿donde chingados está el maldito tesoro?¡ de tu jodido clan._ Dijo una pelirroja, con una ropa de pirata y un paliacate en la cabeza, con una flauta como arma.

¿S _abes que es tu clan?._ Dijo Naruto mientras llevaba sus manos a sus pulseras.

 _Cállate pendejo._ Dijo la joven pelirroja mientras lo abofeteaba.

 _¿Sabes? eres hermosa cuando te enojas._ Dijo Naruto mientras con un cuchillo cortaba la cuerda.

 _Cállate de una puta vez._ Lo volvió a golear.

 _Ya, ya Tayuya, deja de golpearlo._ Dijo el capitán. _Escucha esos tiburones te dejaran en los huesos, mis chicos y yo solo queremos el tesoro y nos iremos._ Dijo mientras señalaba sus 5 barcos y muchos asentían.

 _¿Tesoro?, ¡que no hay tesoro!._ Dijo Naruto.

 _Que lastima, pudimos seré buenos amigos._ Dijo el capitán. _¡Corten la soga!_ Grito el hombre.

 _¡AHORA!_ Grito alguien.

De pronto 3 barcos explotaron a la vez.

Naruto corto las sogas y salto de nuevo al barco empujando a uno de los piratas al agua con tiburones.

 _Eres un, ¡a gard!_ Dijo el capitán pirata mientras sacaba su espada.

Naruto saco sus 2 espadas y salto a para enfrentarse al capitán.

 _¡Capitán!_ Grito uno de los piratas.

Naruto estaba luchando a patadas y espadas contra el capitán, de un doble corte diagonal corto el mástil del barco matando a varios piratas.

 _Eres bueno._ Dijo el pirata, naruto bloque su corte y le hizo uno en el hombro. _Pero si quieres ganar tienes que tener a los mejores de tú lado, tayuyá ¡YA!_ Grito el capitán.

Tayuyá inicio a tocar su flauta, pero en lugar de afectar a Naruto afecto a los tripulantes del otro barco quienes iniciaron luchar entre si y a disparar balas de cañón contra el barco del capitán.

 _¿Qué HACES?_ Grito el capitán mientras la iba a matar, pero su cuerpo fue atravesado por 2 espadas.

 _Tienes razón._ Dijo naruto mientras sacaba las armas del cuerpo del capitán.

Este caía al suelo de madera, con una hemorragia considerable en su cuerpo.

Naruto tomo su espada y la admiro.

 _Hay que tener a los mejores de tu lado, no lo crees ¿Tayuya?_ Dijo naruto guardando su nuevo trofeo.

La pelirroja lo volteo a ver, sonrojada por haber escuchado que la consideraba la mejor en genjutsu.

 _Ya déjate de puterias sentimentales, vámonos antes de que este Inservible barco de mierda se hunda._ Comento la pelirroja.

 _Y con esa boquita besas a tu madre._ Comento naruto mientras esquivaba una bala de cañón.

 _Con esta boca te pudo callar de una puta vez hijo de…mmm._ Naruto la estaba besando.

 _¡Oigan el barco se hunde van a bajar o no!_ grito bukku quien traía un pequeño velero con varios pergaminos y cofres con oro.

 _Cuidado a bajo._ Grito naruto mientras empujaba a Tayuyá.

 _Hijo de tu, me las paga..._ splash, grito al chocar contra el agua.

Naruto fue el siguiente en saltar al agua mientras los barriles de pólvora en el barco explotaban.

 _Eres un…_ grito tayuyá mientras agarraba a naruto de cuello y lo intentaba ahogar.

 _Ya ya niños luego se van a un cuarto, ahora hay que irnos de aquí._ Dijo Bukku mientras les tiraba unos salvavidas.

 _Cállate viejo de tu...mmmm_ tayuyá se hundió en el agua.

 _Esta es muy agresiva._ Dijo Naruto.

 _Pero te gusta ¿no?_ dijo bukku mientras naruto lanzaba a tayuyá en el bote.

 _Si._ admitió naruto. _¿Por qué?_

 _Cosa de sangre._ Admitió bukku.

Los dos tomaron rumbo al océano el país del té.

* * *

actualidad /3 días después/ 7: 45 pm / cerca de las frontera suroeste del país del fuego/

* * *

Naruto veía el bosque con sumo cuidado, odiaba ese bosque que unía al país del fuego con el del país del té.

Ese maldito país de las mujeres.

Donde estaba la aldea de nadeshiko no sato.

Si algo estaba cierto en ese archipiélago y país medio era una cosa.

Que las mujeres son unas brujas.

No bromeaba en verdad en esa aldea había brujas, mujeres que hacían magia con chakra, era algo aterrador.

Durante siglos los espadachines uzumaki se habían enfrentado contra las brujas de nadeshiko no sato.

Y ahora estaba en territorio enemigo, caminado con estos ninjas de segunda.

 _¿debemos descansar?_ Pregunto Kurenai.

Aunque Naruto había sido asignado como escolta para este equipo, desde primeros pasos que se hicieron en este bosque había quedado claro que él lo conocía muy bien.

 _No aquí no._ dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie sobre las ramas de un árbol. _Hay algo que no me agrada._ Comento. _Hyuga usa tus ojos dime que ves._

Hinata asintió, tenía mucho miedo de verlo, pero aun así lo respetaba.

 _¡byakuga!_ Sus venas oculares se hincharon y su vista se amplió.

Todo se volvió blanco y negro, su vista era de unos 250 metros y entonces lo noto 16 cosas negras, no las sabias describir eran como manchas negras.

 _¿Qué viste hinata-hime?_ Pregunto Kiba a la niña.

 _No lo sé no eran personas, pero tenían sus formas._ Dijo la niña.

 _No.… por favor...no… ¿Cuántos son?_ Pregunto naruto, mientras sacaba 2 espadas, la kaze que le dio Raoin y la de filo como oz.

 _16._ dijo la niña.

 _Escuchen bien, yo voy y me encargo de ellos ustedes quédense aquí. ¿quedo claro?_ Naruto no dio tiempo a que contestaran y se fue a la batalla.

 **¿Por qué?** Paso en su mente, **esto nunca acabara.** Naruto se puso en medio de esos hombres.

Todos lo voltearon a ver todos tenían la piel o morada, amarilla o roja, armados con hachas, picas, bolas con espinas y palos.

Los 16 con la piel de diferente color, ojos naranjas con negro y heridas en sus cuerpos.

 _Kanito!_ Grito uno de los hombres y todos ellos se lanzaron a Naruto.

Naruto sujetos fuertemente sus espadas he inicio la batalla, solo atacando con corte a la yugular o a la espina, ningún corte estaba intentando dañar los apéndices del cuerpo.

No se molestó en dar patadas o golpes hitsuji era imposible.

El punto de esa kata es causar dolor sin tocar el cuerpo, pero estos seres.

Ya no sentían dolor.

5 de ellos ya habían caído Naruto tenía que admitir que eran buenos, un reto bueno, pero sin ningún honor o valor para ganar.

Esto es más como un acto piadoso que una batalla.

 _¡Qué mierda haces baka!_ Grito Kiba.

N **o pueden seguir una simple orden.** Pensó Naruto.

Pronto los seres dejaron de prestarle atención y vieron a los ninjas.

 _Kanito!_ Gritaron y se lanzaron a pelear, contra los ninjas.

Kurenai intentó meterlos en un genjutsu.

No funcionó sus mentes estaban en blanco, no es que tuvieran una defensa o algo por el estilo, sus mentes estaban totalmente en blanco.

 _Vamos akamaru._ Dijo Kiba mientras se lanzaba a combatir contra los seres. el perro ladro solo para luego sujetarse fuertemente de uno de ellos.

Shino hizo lo mismo con sus insectos ,solo que él se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se alejó.

 _4 palmas, 8 palmas, 16, 32, 64._ Dijo Hinata golpeando a 4 de esas cosas.

Y Kurenai dejaba a 2 de ellos tirados en el piso.

 _Baka ¿porque los mataste?!_ Dijo Kiba sujetando a Naruto del cuello, este solo bajo su mirada y lo vio molesto.

Este no respondido solo se quedó viendo los cuerpos los 2 que Kiba había vencido se habían puesto de pie y habían tomado sus armas de nuevo.

Los 6 que rodeaban a las mujeres también se volvieron a poner de pie e imitaron a sus congéneres.

 _¿Qué?_ Dijo Kiba mientras esquivaba el ataque de una de esas cosas. _Le golpe en la mandíbula y le disloque la pierna, debería estar muriendo del dolor._ Dijo muy alterado.

Hinata estaba intentando alegar a los que la rodeaban y Kurenai también.

Uno se lanzó con mazo en mano contra hinata, estaba por arrancarle la cabeza.

Pero antes de hacerlo el perdió su cabeza.

Naruto tenía sus espadas alzadas.

 _Esas cosas, son inmunes al daño físico y al mental, la única forma de vencerlos es cortándoles la cabeza o la columna._ Dijo naruto. _¡Aléjense ya!_ Ordenó.

Kiba, Hinata y Kurenai se alejaron lo más que pudieron de los seres.

¡ _uma suihei no_ _!_ Dijo Naruto mientras se iniciaba a mover con los filos de sus espadas en un tipo de remolino con los brazos en todas direcciones..

Cortando las cabezas y los torsos de esos seres evitando a toda costa dañar un órgano de su cuerpo.

Una vez todos estuvieron muertos Naruto suspiro.

 _Acamparemos aquí_ dijo Naruto. _Voy por agua, mientras kiba y shino pongan los cadáveres, que formen un circulo a nuestro alrededor._ Naruto se inició a alejar. _¿quedo claro?_ Le pregunto a Kiba.

Este a duras penas acepto sus ordenes.

Y afirmo con la cabeza.

Naruto se alejó lo suficiente y encontró un rió.

Probo el agua, sin sabor o sin color.

Hecho un polvo negro sobre esta y no cambio o soltó color.

Era agua potable y sin veneno.

/ en una torre del palacio de nadeshiko/

Un altar con la estatua de una mujer con grandes cuernos, desnuda y a sus pies varios hombres desnudos rogando inclinados, era el adorno principal de la gran torre de la aldea de las mujeres.

A los pies del ídolo de piedra.

Había 2 sombras

 _ **(Es bueno es muy listo)**_ dijo una voz muy gutural mientras con su esquelética mano con uñas largas veía una esfera de cristal donde se veía lo que Naruto estaba haciendo.

 _ **(¿él es, madre?)**_ se escuchó una voz femenina juvenil con un leve tono agudo. _ **(detecto mucha ira en su interior, mucho odio, mucha oscuridad y)**_ con su mano tocaba la esfera de cristal mientras veía el interior y el exterior del Naruto

 _ **(furia)**_ dijo la gutural voz. _ **(yo también lo detecto, pero también detecto control y paz)**_ paso su mano por el cristal de la esfera _**(es fuerte, fuerte en la paz y orden)**_

 _ **(¿madre que tan fuerte es?)**_ pregunto la voz que pertenecía a una sombra con ojos grises.

 _ **(muy fuerte, el. es. Mas. Fuerte. que tu)**_ comento.

Naruto volteo a ver directo a la esfera y alzo su mano comprimiendo algo.

 _ **(nos vio)**_ dijo la gutural voz.

 _ **(muy fuerte es en verdad)**_ dijo la juvenil voz.

/ en el bosque/

Naruto veía al cuervo que había matado, esas mujeres eran hábiles los estaban espiando.

Regreso con el agua al campamento que habían montado los ninjas.

Una fogata y 2 tiendas de campaña.

 _Te tardaste._ se quejo Kiba al verlo llegar.

 _Cheque que no hubiera más de "ellos" en la cercanía, además de que el agua no estuviera envenenada._ Comento Naruto mientras ponía un pergamino donde había metido los 30 litros de agua.

 _Sí, ¡pero porque los mataste!_ Dijo Kiba.

 _No los mate._ Refuto Naruto.

 _¿pero… etto… los cortaste por. La mitad y les cortaste la cabeza…_ dijo Hinata mientras señalaba a los cadáveres a su alrededor.

 _Naruto-san tiene razón no los mato._ Comento Shino mientras se veía más estoico de lo usual.

 _¿te puedes explicar shino-kun?_ Pregunto Kurenai.

 _Si._ alzo las manos, mostrando 5 insectos diferentes. _En ellos había larvas de mosca en estado final, ese es un escarabajo necrófago, esta una chinche de nogal, una lombriz de intestino y esta es una arteria._ Dijo el experto en insectos.

 _Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?_ Dijo kiba.

 _Estos solo se encuentran en cadáveres con amplio margen de putrefacción y necrosis._ Dijo el ninja silencioso.

 _Estaban... muertos._ Pregunto Hinata aterrada al comprender lo que shino decía.

 _Si, ellos han sufrido un destino peor que la muerte._ Comento Naruto y se acercó a uno de los cadáveres. _Ellos se han convertido en… esto._ Dijo Naruto.

 _¿esto?_ Pregunto Kurenai.

 _A es una vieja historia que mi abuelo me contaba para no dormir._ Dijo Naruto sonriendo, a la primera vez que escucho esa historia no durmió en una semana.

 _Porque no la cuentas en lo que estamos aquí._ Dijo kurenai mientras ponía el agua en una caldera y con ella un arroz instantáneo.

 _Bueno._ Inicio Naruto.

(imagínense un teatro de sombras)

 _Fue hace unos 800 años. Durante el periodo que llamamos como las guerras sucias._

 _Había batallas contra otros clanes quienes querían tomar el control de Uzu._

 _Uno de esos clanes el clan Kaguya, unos asesinos despiadados que se morían por su propio jutsu, fueron a pedir consejo a las brujas de nadeshiko._

 _Las brujas le dieron un encantamiento a los kaguya el cual los hacia más fuertes y más longevos._

 _Con la condición de que nunca más vinieran a sus tierras._

 _Los kaguya aceptaron y confiados fueron en un ataque contra Uzu._

 _Durante 30 días y 30 noche hubo una gran batalla._

 _Muchos uzumakis y Kaguya murieron._

 _Los espadachines uzumakis destruyeron a todos los niños y mujeres que se encontraron, llevando a casi la extinción a los kaguya._

 _Para evitar su extinción el líder de los Kaguya le explicaron a los Uzumaki quienes le habían apoyado._

 _Los uzumakis furiosos fueron dialogar con las brujas._

 _Mas las brujas se enfurecieron con los kaguyas e intentaron matar a los uzumakis._

 _Debido a esto inicio la guerra de los espadachines contra las brujas._

 _Duran 440 años una terrible guerra entre la magia y las artes uzumakis se libró._

 _En ese tiempo las brujas crearon con su terrible uso de la magia una manera de traer a los muertos de nuevo a la vida._

 _Mas solo los cuerpos, cual títeres responden a las órdenes de las brujas, están podridos por dentro, son solo agresión y furia._

 _No sienten dolor o miedo._

 _Estos seres destruyeron a incontables hombres y mujeres._

 _Mas los Uzumakis también llevaron su fuerza al máximo en un intento de exterminar a las brujas._

 _Pero hubo un periodo en que esta lucha paro._

 _Durante la tregua de los 10 inviernos._

 _Las brujas y los Uzumakis se aliaron en un intento de evitar que los Uchiha y los Jashinistas intentaron hacerse con el control de las bestias con cola._

 _Los uzumaki y las brujas lucharon contra ellos junto por 10 años, hasta que exterminaron a los Jashinistas y dejaron en un número muy miserable a los Uchiha._

 _Tras esta tregua, ha habido una época de paz de más de 267 años._

* * *

Termino su relato Naruto mientras se acababa su cena.

Todos los miembros del equipo 8 lo veían impresionados.

 _No existen las brujas._ Dijo Kiba.

 _Claro y las personas no pueden escupir fuego o caminar sobre el agua._ Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

Kurenai y Shino asintieron y Hinata se río un poco al ver como Kiba se quedaba sin argumentos.

 _Ellas son capases de manipular el chakra para hacer su magia, ellas cambian el chakra y lo convierten en energía, usualmente son muy difíciles de matar, solo un maestro espadachín puede exterminar a una bruja y no se diga de su líder._ Comento Naruto.

E _sos seres ¿tienen nombre?_ Shino señalo a los cuerpos muertos.

 _No, no lo tienen._ Contesto Naruto.

E _staremos, seguros ... ¿aquí?._ Pregunto con cierto miedo Kurenai.

 _Ellos no se acercarán, no se acercan a los lugares donde seres como ellos, han muerto._ Naruto se trono el cuello.

 _¿Quién? tomará. ¿La primera guardia?_ Pregunto Hinata.

 _Yo lo hare , duerman un rato._ Contesto Kurenai.

Los gennins y Naruto asintieron y se fueron a dormir un rato, mientras Kurenai chechaba su alrededor, pudo jurar que los cuerpos aún se movían incluso vio a uno de ellos alzar un brazo.

Pero no tuvo miedo y se mantuvo despierta hasta que Shino la relevo de su turno.

/suna gakure/ 10 pm/

 _No, es no._ Dijo raza mientras veía frente de si a Orochimaru.

El Kazekage estaba acompañado de Baki y un ninja que Bukku le había recomendado, Kartiz una kunoichi pelirroja muy diestra en los jutsus futon actual maestra de sus hijos Gaara y Temari.

 _Pero kazekage dono, piense es lo mejor para su aldea._ Insistió el sannin se la serpiente.

 _Mejor, suna gakure es la tercera aldea ninja más grande, nuestra economía es muy sólida y no requerimos de medicamentos excepto de nuestros aliados._ Rasa dijo mientras veía a los ninjas tras Orochimaru.

Había uno que no le agradaba uno con dos puntos en su frente, un cabello blanquecino y una marca en su cuello.

Los demás eran ninjas comunes seres sin importancia.

E _n vista de que no seremos aliados._ Dijo Orochimaru mientras sacaba su larga lengua. _Seremos enemigos, ¡kimimaru!._ Dijo el sannin.

El ninja salto contra Rasa.

Pero antes de llegar una onda ve viento lo lanzo a varios metros de distancia.

 _Es mi obligación eliminarte._ Dijo Kartiz mientras con un pequeño abanico hacia un jutsu. _Danza de cuchillas._ Grito la mujer mientras el viento se hacía filosas cuchillas blancas en contra de kimimaru.

Baki se estaba encargando de los demás ninjas que defendían a Orochimaru.

Mientras raza invocaba su polvo dorado para combatir contra el sannin.

Orochimaru lanzo un jutsus Katon, pero Raza lo bloqueo con una pared de polvo dorado.

Rasa con ojeras bajo sus ojos activos un justu.

 _Sabaku kyu!_ El kazekage atrapo el pie y el brazo de orochimaru en una mezcla de arena y polvo dorado.

 _Futon: ¡kaze shi!_ Grito Kartiz mientras cruzaba las corrientes de sus 2 abanicos.

Kimimaru estaba con su marca de maldición activa con huesos por todos su cuerpo.

Pero Kartiz se había estado defendiendo con escudos de viento y ondas de viento como ataques.

 _OROCHIMARU-SAMA!_ Grito kimimaru mientras veía como la pierna y el brazo del sannin eran destruidos por la arena.

En un intento te atacar a Rasa, cayo justo en medio del ataque de Kartiz.

Las 2 corrientes de viento lo golpearon por todo su cuerpo.

El viento secciono todos sus apéndices, desprendiéndolos y destruyendo algunos.

La cabeza de Kaguya fue todo lo que quedo reconocible de ese ninja.

Katriz tomo la cabeza mientras apuñalaba lo que quedaba del cuerpo de kimimaru.

Nunca debían confiarse de un kaguya.

 _Escapo._ Dijo una vez que volvió con el kazekage.

 _Si su otra pierna fue arrancada por tu jutsu, un ninja se lo llevo mientras evitaba uno de sus jutsus._ Afirmo Raza mientras desactivaba su kekegenkai.

 _Bueno, esto fue más fácil de lo que creí._ Dijo Baki quien traía a los ninjas, estos tenían un protector de Oto gakure.

 _Esto es el mayor trofeo para mi clan._ Dijo Katriz mientras metía la cabeza y el corazón de kimimaru junto con una espada hecha de hueso en un pergamino de almacenamiento.

 _Sí, es hora de volver a la aldea._ Ordeno Rasa, el sannin había intentado convencerlo de atacar juntos a Konoha gakure, cosa que no haría, sabía que sus aliados eran los que querían ver arder esa aldea.

Los 3 se encaminaron a la aldea de la arena.

Katriz tenía que seguir entrenando a Gaara y Temari.

* * *

/ 3 días después/ entrada a nadeshiko no sato/

El equipo 8 y naruto estaban esperando a las afueras del pueblo.

Los ninjas estaban ansiosos y naruto estaba viendo a todos lados paranoico, estar en territorio enemigo no le agradaba la idea en lo más mínimo.

En eso una pequeña caravana llego de ella bajo un hombre ya entrado en años, tal vez de unos 75 años, usaba un bastón de bambú, era de un metro, cincuenta y cinco, tenía unas túnicas verdes y unos lentes.

 _Ooo ustedes, son los ninjas que contrate._ Pregunto el anciano con su mejor tono de abuelo.

 _Si señor, somos el equipo 8 de la aldea de konoha y él es un acompañante por seguridad._ Dijo kurenai mientras hacia una reverencia ante el hombre.

Naruto lo veía fijo, a quien creía que engañaba con ese disfraz.

 _Que, bien, que bien, bueno asumo que tienen mis cosas._ Dijo el anciano.

Shino asintió y saco los 2 pergaminos.

 _Bien bien ábranlos._ El anciano sonrió feliz mente.

Los ninjas los abrieron de estos salieron un cofre lleno de rubíes, esmeraldas, platino y zafiros, un ramo de rosas azules y negras y un par de cajas de madera muy finas.

 _Bien bien, ¿me podrían hacer el favor? ustedes 2._ Señalo a kiba y a shino. _Escoltar a mi asistente con seguridad al destino del cofre._ Dijo feliz el anciano.

Kiba y shino asintieron y subieron entre los 2 el cofre de piedras preciosas al carruaje.

 _Con cuidado._ Insistió el anciano.

 _Estará seguro con nosotros._ Dijo kiba, Shino asintió y tomaron rumbo al lugar de entrega.

U _stedes ¿podrían ir al templo principal y entregar esas 2 cajas? a las mujeres de hay._ Pidió el anciano a Kurenai y a hinata.

Las dos asintieron y tomaron rumbo al lugar.

E _starás bien._ Dijo kurenai mientras se iniciaba a lajera.

 _Si yo cuido al señor._ Comento naruto.

La jounnin asintió y siguió su camino.

B _ien vamos lento y seguro, sería muy peligroso llegar a donde vamos sin que las ofrendas hayan sido dadas._ El anciano inicio a caminar con lentitud.

 _Como órdenes._ Naruto camino tras de él.

Los 2 iban en un tranquilo silencio a un ritmo lento.

Naruto, veía como todas las mujeres lo observaban.

Nadeshiko no sato era un lugar con un 98 por ciento de población femenina y el resto era hombres.

De ahí que la sociedad fuera matriarcal y la mujer reinara.

Había ninjas y kunohichis con un protector de flor, pero ellas eran mujeres que no podían hacer magia, las que sí, a ellas son las de temer. Se identifican por el constante uso de maquillaje morado en su piel.

Y había muchas que lo veían susurraban y señalaban.

No en balde la X en su rostro lo identificaba como su enemigo.

Una vez los 2 caminaron por 2 horas finalmente llegaron a un lugar el gran palacio de las brujas, o al ojo de todo el mundo, el palacio de las sacerdotisas.

 _Oye sé que eres viejo, pero me acostumbro a tu otra edad._ Dijo Naruto una vez entraron al palacio.

 _O aprendiz._ Dijo el anciano. _Cuando vives tanto como yo._ El hombre se irguió, aumento su estatura, el color regreso a su pelo, su musculatura igual y su rostro rejuveneció. _Sabes lo bueno que es aparentar._ Comento tocando el piso con su bastón.

Naruto hizo una reverencia.

 _Bukku sensei._ comento.

D _e pie aprendiz._ Bukku golpeo su bastón en el piso y las puertas se abrieron.

De un momento a otro los 2 se vieron rodeados por un ejército de brujas.

Con arcos, espadas o lanzas los amenazaron.

 _¿Cuál es el plan?_ Pregunto Naruto a su abuelo.

 _ **Alto**_ **.** Dijo una gutural voz femenina _._ _ **Son nuestros invitados, déjenlos pasar.**_ Las mujeres dudaron, pero guardaron sus armas y los dejaron pasar.

 _Okay, ahora estoy preocupado._ Dijo Naruto mientras las brujas cerraban las puertas tras de ellos.

 _Aprendiz ¿aún les tienes miedo a las brujas?_ Pregunto Bukku.

 _Veamos lanzan fuego que no se extingue, pueden volar sin usar chakra, lanzan rayos de sus ojos, pueden controlar la mente, pueden envenenarte, reanimar tu cuerpo a y nos odian._ Naruto se cruzó de brazos. _¿Olvide algo?_

 _ **Tenemos buen oído.**_ Dijo la gutural voz tras una gigantesca puerta con la forma de dragón.

Bukku lo vio mal y le pego en la cabeza.

 _Lo siento._ Afirmo Naruto.

 _ **Pueden entrar.**_ La gutural voz dio el permiso de entrar.

Los 2 se quedaron impresionados por el lugar frente a él.

Había una gran estatua de una mujer desnuda con hombres a sus pies.

A los pies de la estatua estaba una enorme esfera de cristal y varios colchones desocupados.

Las ventas estaban abiertas y las cortinas corridas dejando entrar a la luz del sol.

 _Okay esto esta raro._ Comento Naruto.

Una terrible corriente de viento paso tras de ellos cerrando la puerta en un solo golpe, las ventanas y cortinas se cerraron y una fogata se encendió en medio de la habitación.

Una fogata de fuego verde.

Que era rodeada de 25 brujas cada una usaba uno de los colchones.

A los pies de la estatua había 3 mujeres.

Una cubierta con una capa morada y las horas 2 eran ancianas que estaban en los huesos, su piel era arrugada y su cabello blanco.

La de en medio era más alta con un vestido más fino y unas obreras doradas, que parecían astas.

 _ **Bienvenidos, adelante pueden tomar asiento.**_ Dijo mujer de en medio la dueña de la gutural voz mientras 2 colchones aprecian frente al fuego verde.

 _Un placer verla reina Zatin._ Bukku dio una reverencia la cual Naruto imito.

 _ **Igualmente, bukku-san, sus ofrendas han sido bien Recibidas.**_ Dijo la mujer mientras hacia aparecer las gemas, las flores y las 2 cajas que contenían las cenizas de antiguas brujas muertas en uzu no sato.

 _ **¿para qué has pedido audiencia shinigami rojo?**_ Pregunto una de las brujas cercanas al fuego.

Bukku iba a responder, pero la más anciana de las brujas se le adelanto.

 _ **Es de mala educación interrumpir a un invitado.**_ Dijo la anciana mientras señalaba a la bruja, este inicio a ser rodeada por un fuego morado.

 _ **Le ruego me disculpe, gran ópalo**_ **.** Dijo la bruja mientras el fuego desaparecía.

 _ **Bien.**_ Dijo la gutural voz. _ **Ya sabemos porque estás aquí.**_ Dijo la mujer.

 _ **Nuestra diosa no los dijo.**_ Ópalo señalo la esfera de cristal la cual inicio a flotar mientras quedaba sobre la luz de fuego. _ **Hemos visto el futuro. Hemos visto la muerte y la guerra y también sabemos a lo que has venido.**_

Ambos Uzumaki las vieron extrañados, los uzumakis no creen en las profecías o en ver el futuro, debido a que este es tan cambiante he impredecible que es fácil herrar al verlo.

Las brujas iniciaron a cantar (mirano meina, mirano conoi meina, mira conoi meina)

 _ **¿Por qué deberíamos escucharte?**_ Pregunto la bruja más joven.

 _Traemos una muestra de buena fe._ Dijo Bukku mientras le pasaba un pergamino a Naruto.

 _Sí, es un regalo, para olvidar los males del pasado._ Naruto sonrió algo inseguro no sabía que diablos había en ese pergamino.

 _Adelante muestra tu ofrenda._ Dijo ópalo mientras señalaba la mesa donde antes había estado la esfera de cristal.

Naruto camino a ella mientras las brujas susurraban.

Con cuidado abrió el pergamino y este saco su contenido.

Una espada hecha a partir de una columna vertebral, un corazón y la cabeza de alguien quien Naruto nunca había visto.

 _Era el último de ellos._ Bukku hablo fuertemente mientras todas las brujas veían la cabeza. _El último de los Kaguya._ Afirmo.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que todas las mujeres estarán en carcajadas.

 _ **Jajajajaj… finalmente …jajajjaja… su maldita estirpe se ha extinguido.**_ La gutural voz de Zatin era imponente. _**¿Sin rencores?**_ Pregunto la anciana.

Bukku y Naruto asintieron y dieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo.

S _in rencores._ Afirmaron los 2.

 _ **Te escuchamos espadachín.**_ Dijo la Ópalo.

 _Hace 264 años hubo paz, en ese entonces los Uzumaki éramos un pueblo aun fuerte y poderoso y ustedes dominaban toda la provincia del país del fuego._ inicio bukku, y toco la esfera de cristal, este inicio a mostrar las escenas del pasado glorioso de las brujas. _Ahora Uzu es solo ruinas, mi clan sufre y ustedes bueno se han quedado en este mísero archipiélago._ dijo bukku.

Las brujas iniciaron a discutir entre ellas.

Era cierto este archipiélago, no tenía suficiente alimento, no tenía buena ubicación comercial y estratégicamente no era un lugar muy relevante.

 _ **¿Qué propones?**_ Hablo Zatin callando a las demás brujas.

 _Una alianza entre nuestros 2 clanes, los dos estamos en un precipicio y los 2 sabemos que queremos revivir nuestras antiguas tradiciones en este mundo nublado por el caos._ Propuso bukku.

 _ **¿Y ustedes respetaran nuestras tradiciones?**_ Dudo una de las brujas.

E _so haremos._ Hablo naruto ganándose la atención de las brujas. _Después de todo ustedes desde siempre han sido uno de los pocos clanes que han permanecido iguales desde la época de las grandes bestias, si no fuera por los Kaguya tal vez nunca ocurrirían los problemas que causaron las guerras negras._ Contesto naruto.

Bukku asintió era un argumento lo suficientemente plausible para que las brujas meditaran.

 _ **Pero quien nos dará la garantía, dime shinigami rojo ¿Cuál es tu edad?**_ Pregunto otra bruja,

Bukku y naruto se vieron entre sí, era cierto su abuelo estaba en números rojos.

 _264 años._ Respondió un poco abatido bukku.

 _ **Solo 6 años más y luego te volverás inestable, lunático y peligroso.**_ Dijo una de las brujas.

 _Yo._ Bukku sabía que era verdad la sangre Uzumaki tiene un límite, las mujeres viven 400 años sufriendo tristezas, pero los hombres no superan los 270 sin volverse locos y peligrosos.

 _Aun no soy un maestro, pero algún día lo seré._ Interrumpió Naruto. _Mi misión es seguir con la de mi clan y la visión de mi maestro es la mía, mi vida aun es joven 14 años, yo seré quien responda por los errores que se comentan, yo cargare con el peso de esta alianza y de las venideras, yo les juro que mientras viva se respetaran sus tradiciones y deseos._ Termino su discurso naruto e hizo un acto que las brujas consideraban nombres, puso la mano derecha donde estaba su corazón.

 _ **Palabras sabias, son espadachín blanco.**_ Dijo una de las brujas.

 _ **Deliberaremos y mañana al alba les daremos nuestra respuesta.**_ Dijo Zatin mientras todas las brujas asentían.

 _Esperaremos su deliberación._ Dijo bukku mientras se iniciaba a alejar de las brujas.

 _Gracias._ naruto dio una reverencia antes de irse.

* * *

/ en el país del te/ región del te/

* * *

Un bello día era en las nuevas tierras habitadas por los Uzumakis, las aldeas tenían a cientos de personas, la mayoría ex–esclavos salvados por los Uzumaki, a mestizos de sangre Uzumaki con alguna otra o a los uzumakis verdaderos habitando en armonía la gran cuidad del Té.

A casi 500 metros de la estación de tren más próxima estaba un edificio, impresionante.

el palacio de las artes era un lugar curioso.

En él los muros estaban pintados con los acontecimientos más importantes de la historia uzumaki, había estatuas de diversos temas, desde naturaleza, historia, adstractismo o simplemente estatuas bien hechas.

El lugar tenia diversos lugares donde se podían escuchar las tonadas musicales de los artistas en algún instrumento.

Por ahora veamos como 2 jovencitas van a ver a una tercera que estaba tocando su flauta y haciendo bailar a las ratas y pájaros del lugar.

 _Antes me aterraba ahora me parece gracioso ¿es raro?_ Pregunto Karin a la joven a su lado.

La cual vestía un traje blanco con plata, cierto con una armadura femenina blanca, una Kama blanca con detalles de aves en su cintura, una larga capa blanca rasgada con forma de alas y una máscara de pájaro blanca, lo único que no era blanco en ella era su cabello rojo y su lanza de un color cobrizo.

E _lla siempre causa ese efecto en las personas, pero es necesario._ Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a la flautista.

 _Vaya miren quien trajo el viento, el ave loca y la zorra caliente, ¿que las trae aquí?._ Pregunto Tayuya quien vestía aun una ropa femenil de pirata.

 _¿Qué está mal que vengamos a ver a una hermana?_ Pregunto Kita quien se quitaba su máscara de pájaro mientras se sentaba en el pasto frente a Tayuyá.

 _No me malinterpretes lanzada, pero tú siempre estas metida en tu puto entrenamiento y la zorra de ahí solo se dedica a jugar con una planta monstruos sin obtener nada y luego se va a llorar y comer helado._ Contesto tayuyá.

 _No es cierto, no lloro._ Se defendió karin.

 _Pero ¿si comes helado?_ Pregunto kita.

Karin se quedó callada.

 _Jajajja, si lo haces._ Se rio Tayuyá.

 _¡Ya no me molesten!_ Grito karin mientras de sus mangas lanzaba sus armas, sebons bañados en veneno y chakra.

Kita simplemente los esquivo mientras tayuyá uso a las ratas para protegerse.

 _Mira la niña se enojó._ Dijo tayuyá riendo se.

A _l menos no soy una anciana como ustedes._ Grito karin.

 _Tu y yo tenemos 15 años._ Le dijo kita mientras tomaba su lanza. _Ella tiene 16._

 _Sí, pero no le da derecho a burlarse de mí._ Grito karin molesta.

 _Yaya nenita, no estés enojada, después de todo tu solo eres la segunda._ Dijo tayuyá riéndose.

 _¿Segunda y tú que eres_? Grito karin.

 _Una pirata y tu una esclava._ Grito tayuyá.

Las 2 jóvenes estaban mirándose con odio.

Pero dejaron de hacerlo al sentir algo filoso tras de ellas.

Al voltear 2 lanzas azules les apuntaban.

 _Gracias ahora que tengo su atención._ Kita inicio a hablar. _Les recuerdo que no hay primera o ultima, las reglas del clan dictan que si varias chicas están enamoradas de un chico y este es capaz de mantenerlas se le permite la poligamia, ahora nosotras 3 sabemos cómo es Naruto._

 _Un pendejo, con un maldito corazón de oro, que nunca se entera que cualquier puta se quiere meter en la cama con él._ respondió tayuyá.

Cosa que Kita y Karin asintieron, Naruto era muy inteligente, pero en cuestiones sentimentales era muy inútil.

En otro lugar Naruto estornudo mientras estaba comiendo con el equipo 8 y Shino le dijo salud.

 _Así que cálmense, las 2 son buenas en algo, en medicina y chakra._ Señalo a karin. E _n genjutsu y control._ Señalo a tayuyá. _Así que intentemos llevar esto en paz, o si no las matare._ Dijo quitando sus lanzas de la espalda de ellas y sonreía. _Ahora, tayuyá ¿nos quieres acompañar?_ Pregunto Kita.

 _¿A dónde? chingados._ Pregunto la pirata.

 _El cumpleaños de Naruto-kun es en una semana, por lo que íbamos al mercado de artesanías para comprarle algo._ Respondió Karin.

 _¿Porque no una espada?, al maldito solo le interesan las espadas._ Respondió tayuyá.

Las 3 se vieron y al mismo tiempo dijeron en su mejor imitación de voz masculina.

" _una espada de un enfermo o un cobarde no vale nada, un regalo solo seria decorativo, es mejor obtenerla bañada en sangre tras la batalla."_ Las 3 se rieron era lo que siempre respondía Naruto cuando alguien le quería regalar una espada para su colección.

 _Bueno, vamos._ Dijo tayuyá. _Ya me había encabronado con las ratas._ señalo a los muertos animales.

Las 3 iniciaron su camino al mercado de telas, ropas, cerámicas, te y demás cosas.

Kita se había vuelto a poner su máscara, mientras Karin le decía a tayuyá que debería comprar otra ropa.

Esta simplemente se molestaba he iniciaba a soltar palabrotas que dignas de cualquier marinero ebrio.

* * *

/nadeshiko no sato/ 9 pm/ casa de huéspedes.

* * *

El equipo 8 gennins de rastre de konoha, estaba cenado junto con Naruto y el anciano que los había contratado.

El viejo hombre era muy agradable en opinión de los ninjas, sabia tantas historias y tantas anécdotas, de lo que los ninjas pensaron que era su vida como comerciante.

Mientras Naruto sonreía, su abuelo era muy bueno al momento de aparentar frente a alguien, en verdad lo era, pues a ninguno de los gennis les pareció sospechoso la terrible cantidad de chakra que Bukku tiene o el hecho de que sus anécdotas no concuerdan en ciertos puntos de la historia, para ellos Bukku era solo un anciano que los había contratado.

E _ste lugar es genial, nunca había visto tanta belleza junta._ Comento kiba quien estaba cegado por la terrible cantidad de estrógenos y feromonas en el ambiente.

 _En la naturaleza las hembras son las más peligrosas._ Comento Shino.

 _Tienes razón niño._ Comento el anciano. _A mi amada midorico, si pudiera vernos en estos momentos, esa mujer era la persona más terca, mas intuitiva e inquisitiva que jamás conocí._ Dijo el anciano. _Por eso me enamore de ella._

 _¿Cómo se conocieron?_ Pregunto hinata.

Bukku disimulo se desagrado por ella, él era más racista y clasista que Naruto, pero como siempre dice, modales, ante todo.

 _Midorico era una sacerdotisa en un templo, yo un pobre vago sin rumbo en la vida, nos conocimos porque termine herido y ella me sano, me quede un tiempo a su lado y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y al final, bueno tuvimos una buena vida juntos._ Comento.

 _Bueno, chicos a dormir mañana seguiremos con la misión._ Dijo Kurenai mientras asentían.

Kiba y Shino compartirían habitación, al igual que Kurenai y Hinata y Naruto y Bukku harían los mismo.

 _¿Qué aremos con ellos?_ Pregunto Naruto.

 _Nada ellos deberán esperar a que las brujas deliberen._ Afirmo bukku.

 _¿Y si no están a favor?_ Dudo, pues estaban tirando una flecha en la noche.

 _Las exterminaremos entre nosotros 2._ Ordeno bukku.

* * *

/mientras tanto/ torre de las brujas/

 _ **Aceptar debemos.**_ Hablo Ópalo intentando que hubiera orden en la sala de las brujas.

 _ **Es una trampa.**_ Grito una de las brujas.

 _S_ _ **i lo fuera la esfera no los hubiera dicho.**_ Afirmo Ópalo.

 _ **Ellos son el enemigo.**_ grito otra bruja.

 _ **Silencio.**_ Ordeno la gutural voz de la líder de las brujas Zatin. _ **Esto es solo el inicio.**_ Dijo la mujer.

Mientras la esfera de cristal mostraba imágenes del futuro.

 _ **Primero caen los ojos rojos.**_ Señalo la muerte del ultimo uchiha. _ **Luego su ejército crece en silencio y nuestro poder aumentar.**_ Mostro como un millar de niños crecía bajo tierra. _ **Luego la guerra.**_ Señalo una batalla contra unas capas negras con rojo. _ **Y luego la muerte de la traidora.**_ Se muestra una imagen de Kaguya.

Las brujas gritaron insultos contra ella.

 _ **Si todo sale bien, el miedo, la tensión, el caos aumentaran.**_ Mostraba lo que la 4 guerra shinobi haría en los territorios y a los civiles. _ **Y al final guerra silenciosa iniciara, con un enemigo desarmado, dividido y corrupto.**_ Y se muestra una bandera con un triángulo con 3 remolinos. _ **Entonces atacar, destruirán, dividirán y conquistarán.**_ Comento mostrando una masacre. _ **Al final ellos ganaran y su imperio se restaurará.**_

 _ **Y si nos negamos.**_ Pregunto una de las brujas.

 _ **Esto pasara.**_ Ópalo mostro la esfera la cual, mostraba una terrible masacre, de la aldea de nadesiko, fuego, cadáveres, soldados de armaduras blancas y el líder de este ataque era un esqueleto de metal blanco.

Las brujas iniciaron a pensar.

Aliarse, vivir y tener sus tierras.

O

Negarse y ser exterminadas.

 _ **Es unánime.**_ Pregunto Zatin.

Todas las brujas asintieron.

 _ **Entonces, mañana daremos nuestra respuesta.**_ Ópalo proclamo la decisión.

* * *

/mientras tanto/ zona norte del mercado del país del te/

* * *

Tayuya, Karin y Kita estaban sentadas comiendo en un restaurante del mercado.

Tayuyá comía un caldo de camarones, Karin una ensalada con pollo y Kita un caldo de verduras.

Las 3 estaban un poco mejor, se estaban divirtiendo en esa salida de "hermanas", tras que cada una de ellas consiguieran un regalo para Naruto, decidieron darse un día de relajación, bueno obligaron a Tayuyá a estar en el Spa.

Claro las pobres trabajadoras terminaron en un mundo de fantasía cuando a alguien se le ocurrió darle la flauta.

Pero fuera de eso se la habían pasado bien.

 _¿Por qué le compraste ese libro a Naruto-kun?_ Preguntaba Karin pues aún no estaba segura de que ese libro fuera el mejor regalo para naruto.

L _a lanzada le compro una máscara fea, tú le compraste esa botella rara y yo estoy pensando en nuestro futuro._ Sonrió mientras veía como Kita le quitaba el libro.

" _las mil y un formas de complacer a una mujer en la cama"_ termino de leer el titulo quita, quien a diferencia de Karin disimulaba su sonrojo ocultando la parte quemada de su rosto. _Creo que fue una buena compra._

 _Vez zorra, la lanzada si tiene buen gusto._ Comento la pirata sonriendo.

 _¿pero? ¿Por qué ese libro?_ Dudo Karin pues no estaba muy segura, aunque en su mente ya tenía otras ideas.

 _Es necesario, después de todo, no queremos que sea un inexperto ¿o sí?_ cuestión Kita.

Las 2 negaron.

 _Bien, oigan me acompañan a los muelles voy a ver si los malditos de los esclavistas, tienen buena mercancía._ Dijo Tayuyá.

Karin y Kita asintieron.

En esclavismo no era un tabú para los uzumaki, de hecho, muchos consideraban un honor pertenecer a una de las ramas del clan, los esclavos, cumplían tareas más simples, tenían buenas condiciones laborales, un salario y alojamiento.

Algunos eran vistos como iguales.

Pero otros preferían ser solo trabajadores y vivir creyendo que no eran esclavos.

Usualmente.

Los mercaderes de esclavistas pasaban primero al país del té, puesto que ellos pagan más por la mejor cercanas disponible y para suerte de muchos y desgracia de otros.

Tayuyá era una amiga muy cercana del actual líder de los mercaderes.

Llegaron al puerto y de ahí caminaron a un muelle muy bien protegido, donde varias aves de rapiña saludaron militarmente a las 3 jóvenes.

Luego de pasar por la seguridad.

Vieron un enorme barco color vino, con velas azules y que por nombre tenía "la mercadería"

Hombres bajaban cuerdas y empujaban a los humanos como animales, poniéndolos en una fila.

 _Pero mira nada mas no es esa la sirena del este._ Dijo un hombre de piel morena, muy flaco con un garfio por mano derecha, vestían con un pantalón negro, un chaleco que mostraba las heridas en su pecho y una barba larga y negra.

 _Cállate manco de mierda._ Saludo tayuyá.

El hombre sonrió y chocaron los cinco.

 _¿Qué me tienes esta vez?_ Pregunto tayuyá mientras se ponía firme.

 _Porque no esperas la subasta es en 2 horas._ Pregunto uno de los miembros de la tripulación.

 _Que te importa pendejo, que no ves que nosotras no tenemos toda la noche para esperar a los demás idiotas._ Grito mientras señalaba a Karin y a Kita.

Karin puso su típica mirada fría y analítica ella fue una esclava, no le gustaba como Tayuyá hablaba, pero era cierto, no tenían toda la noche para esperar.

Por su parte kita tenía su uniforme puesto, por lo que se veía amenazante.

 _Calor, claro, un placer, cualquier amigo de la sirena es amigo mío._ Dijo el capitán del barco. _Soy Stik._ Se presentó.

 _No tienes que saber su nombre._ Tayuyá le lanzo una pieza de oro, Stik la miro y la mordió, para luego sonreír. _¡Muéstranos la mercancía, ya!_ Ordeno.

 _Por aquí señoritas._ Dijo el capitán mientras señalaba la dirección.

En una fila había 45 personas.

20 hombres, 10 mujeres y 15 niños y niñas de distintas edades.

C _omo sabes, ninguna de ellas ha sido tocada por mis chicos._ Dijo stik mientras se ponía frente a las 3 Uzumakis. _No lo haría hasta dejar este puerto, la mejor mercancía en las mejores condiciones solo es para esta aldea._ Sonrió mostrando un diente de oro.

 _Bien ¿Qué tenemos?_ Pregunto Kita, con su tono serio.

El pirata se puso un poco tieso, era peligroso hacer espera y enojar a esas mujeres.

 _Claro por aquí._ Dijo mientras señalaba al último hombre de la fila.

 _25 años, mestizo, lo obtuvimos en kumo._ Dijo mientras mostraba al hombre grande y fuerte, de mirada triste. _Esta casi nuevo, señoritas._ Sonrió.

 _No buscamos a alguien con quien divertimos Manco, ya tenemos a alguien quien nos da lo que queremos._ Vocifero Tayuyá. _¿Es fuerte?_ Pregunto.

Kita lo golpeo en el estómago y se dobló de dolor.

 _No._ respondió.

 _Bueno, por aquí, 49 años, de taki gakure, según se era contador._ Señalo al hombre pequeño frente a ellas.

S _e ve muy mal._ Dijo karin mientras seguía avanzando y se alejaba de Tayuyá y Kita quienes escuchaban la descripción de cada uno de los esclavos.

Talvez haber sido una esclava le daba mejor visión que las otras 2, pero aun así ella era una científica y no era la primera vez que algún esclavo era llevado ante ella para que se divirtiera experimentando con él.

Inicio a ver con esa mirada de científico a los más pequeños.

Sus ojos fríos y analíticos espantaban a los 3 niños y 4 niñas que había en la fila.

Karin estaba viendo cuál de los barones sería el más apropiado para analizar su sangre en búsqueda de aquel gen supremo para los soldados al servicio de uzu.

Se puso unos guantes y les abrió la boca.

Solo uno de ellos le convenció.

Tenía la piel bronceada, pelo y ojos cafés, se veía decente.

 _¿Cuánto por este?_ Grito mientras señalaba al niño.

Stik sonrió y se apresuró a encarar a Karin.

A _ese, 6 años, de kusa gakure, sus padres me lo vendieron a cambio de un cerdo y un costal de papas, jejejes._ Se rio el hombre.

Karin sonrió, por su estancia en kusa sabía que eso valía casi toda la aldea.

 _Solo págame lo que vale un cerdo en tu puerto._ Dijo Stik mientras se veía el garfio.

Karin saco 1000 rys eso valía un cerdo bien cuidado, como lo sabía, la anatomía de cerdo es muy parecida a la humana.

 _Bien._ stik se froto el garfio con la mano una vez que tuvo el dinero. _No se aceptan cambios ni devoluciones._ Dijo mientras empujaba al niño frente a Karin.

Este la veía con miedo.

Ella solo mostro ese rostro analítico y frio de emociones digno del mejor científico.

 _¡He manco!_ Grito Tayuyá, mientras consigo traía a 4 hombre mujeres. _Te doy 5000 ryus por ellos._ Grito.

 _¿Qué estás loca?_ Grito alzando su garfio. _Págame 8000 ryus._

 _5500 ryus._ Grito la joven.

 _7500 ryus._ Respondió.

 _6000 rys._ Pujo de nuevo.

 _7250 ryus tómalo o déjalo._ Grito.

 _Bien, pero la próxima mercancía que compre me la das a mitad de precio._ Grito tayuyá mientras le lazaba el dinero.

 _¿para que los quieres?_ Pregunto Karin una vez se acercó siendo seguida por el niño.

 _Las ratas son divertidas, pero quiero probar nuevas melodías en seres humanos._ Sonrió Tayuyá.

Kita se quedó viendo el cargamento. _Parece que llevan muchas cosas._

 _A eso, si son solo unas baratijas que encontramos cuando vimos un barco hundido cerca de kumo._ Stik señalo las cosas.

 _Encontramos o hundimos?_ Pregunto Tayuyá.

S _abes que los cañones son para emergencias, además desde que ustedes se hicieron con el comercio marítimo, los únicos que pueden hundir barcos son kiri, gatou o talvez piratas._

 _Sí, es cierto y tú eres un honrado mercader de productos exóticos._ Se burló tayuyá.

Stik sonrió.

 _¡Capitán la encontramos!_ Grito uno de los piratas.

 _Enserio, esa maldita polizonte, ¡tráela para acá!_ Grito stik mientras sus hombres lanzaban por los aires a una esclava.

Esta traía un costal de papas sobre su cabeza, las piernas y las manos atadas.

 _Eres tú, la maldita que se subió a mi barco tras que subiéramos los restos del de kumo y la maldita que me costó mercancía._ Grito Stik mientras le quitaba el costal de papas y gritaba. _¡Nadie me hace perder mercancía!_

 _L_ anzo un corte con su garfio.

La joven cero lo ojos esperando recibir el golpe, pero no recibió nada, en cambio una lanza partió el garfio de stik.

 _Oye! ¡Era mi mejor mano!_ Grito molesto el pirata mientras veía a Kita.

Esta lo ignoro.

Pronto Karin y Tayuyá se acercaron.

 _Manténganla quieta, quiero una muestra de su sangre._ Exigió Karin mientras tayuyá sacaba su flauta y paralizaba a la esclava.

 _Oigan ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Y ¡¿Quién me pada mi mano?!_ Grito el pirata.

 _Cállate maldito, si es negativo el resultado te la permitiremos matar._ Grito Tayuyá.

 _Y ¿si es positivo?_ Stik veía su mano.

 _Te la compraremos._ Dijo karin mientras ponía la gota de sangre en un tuvo con un líquido blanco. _80% pura._

 _¿Qué significa?_ Pregunto la joven de pelo rojo y piel morena.

 _¿tu nombre?_ Le pregunto kita.

 _Karui._ Comento aun confundida.

 _¡Alguien me quiere explicar por qué!, me cortaron mi mano buena._ Stik Alzo su muñón sin su garfio. _Y la están tratando así._

 _CAYATE MALDITO MANCO DE MIERDA, CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA, ¡TE PAGARE 4000 POR ESTA PERRA Y NI UN MISERO RYU MAS!_ Grito tayuyá a tal voz que muchos se taparon los oídos y algunos cristales rotos.

 _4000! BROMEAS, DAME 8000_ pidió Stik.

 _4000 y un garfio de oro._ Grito karin.

 _¿dijiste oro?_ Pregunto Stik mientras sonreía con codicia.

Karui apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando un momento la iban matar, al otro la habían comprado como esclava y ahora está siendo escoltada a un enorme palacio donde al parecer vivían las 3 tres jóvenes que la compraron.

Los otros esclavos se los llevaron a un sótano menos al niño se lo llevaron a quien sabe dónde.

Pero al entrar a la casa una mujer, sin un brazo y con un parche en el ojo la inicio a revisar.

Luego la escoltaron aun baño donde un par de mujeres, mayores le lavaron todo el cuerpo, le dieron ropa cómoda y una cama caliente y cómoda.

Ni en kumo tenía una cama tan caliente y suave.

Sin más cayó en un sueño.

Escuchando palabrotas de parte de alguien.

* * *

/a la mañana siguiente/

* * *

Naruto estaba dormido profundamente era el sueño más pesado que cualquiera podía tener, pues en lo que se había dormido, habían secuestrado al equipo 8.

Pero eso poco importaba.

Estaba profundamente dormido.

Y de un segundo al otro abrió los ojos y bloque un corte contra él.

 _Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo._ Dijo naruto, pues como siempre Bukku lo había intentado atacar mientras dormía.

 _¿quería saber? si habías olvidado tu entrenamiento._ Dijo en su disfraz de anciano. _Apropósito nuestras nuevas aliadas secuestraron a tus amigos._

 _¿Aliadas?_ Pregunto naruto.

 _A claro, mientras dormías enviaron a unas asesinas para informar que aceptara, con la condición de que cumplieras una batalla matrimonial con la hija de Zatin._ Comento bukku mientras se servía una taza de té.

A _divino se los llevaron como seguro de que luchare._ Dijo naruto recibiendo la taza de té que bukku le ofrecía.

 _Si, al parecer eres, muy cercano a ellos._ Dijo con burla Bukku.

 _Bueno, mínimo puedo desayunar._ Bukku sonrió y le puso un plato de sushi frente a naruto.

Tras unos minutos naruto y bukku se encaminaron por la aldea.

No había hombre alguno y extrañamente las kunohichis de la aldea les abrían paso a los 2.

 _Siento que voy a una ejecución._ Murmuro naruto.

Bukku sonrió. _No naruto, harás algo que no se ha visto en casi 264 años._ Comento.

E _sa ¿no es tu edad?_ Le pregunto naruto.

Bukku sonrió. _Hay secretos que deben seguir secretos aprendiz._ Comento mientras llegaban al lugar más respetado por los espadachines y por las brujas.

El coliseo.

Un gigantes coliseo, hecho de metal y piedra, rebosante peligro.

Cuantas batallas importantes se libraron hay, era el lugar más honroso en los antiguos días anteriores a la primera gran guerra shinobi.

 _por aquí señor._ 2 kunohichis se presentaron frente a bukku. _La reina lo espera._

 _Suerte._ Dijo bukku mientras seguía a las mujeres.

Naruto siguió caminando en línea recta.

Era un pasillo negro, donde había muchas jaulas, en ellas había hombres, ambus, mercenarios o cualquier idiota lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las brujas se interesaran en su esperma y los usaran para la próxima generación.

El pasillo terminaba en una luz cegadora.

Sus ojos intentaron acostumbrarse a esta nueva luz, al hacerlo vio un estadio circular con un muro de 6 metros d elato, donde había como publico una población casi por completo femenil, exceptuando a algunos mercenarios que en verdad se habían enamorado de las mujeres.

 _¡AYUDA!_ Grito cual nenita kiba sostenido con cadenas del palco principal.

Bajo de kiba y los demás había un montón lagartos hambrientos.

El palco principal era más alto que el resto el coliseo media unos 8 metros y tenía un gran mirador donde se podían ver a quienes estaban en él.

Estaba la bruja Ópalo, Bukku, La reina Zatin y alguien que llevaba una túnica negra, cubriendo su identidad.

 _ **Saludos hermanas y sus amados.**_ Habló la zatin. _ **Hoy se hace una alianza que destruirá el odio ancestral entre nuestros dos clanes, siguiendo la antigua tradición del combate matrimonial.**_ Hablo la mujer.

 _A ¿Qué se refiere naruto?_ Grito kurenai.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

 _ **Silencio.**_ Ordenó Zatin y las cadenas que sujetaban al equipo 8 se soltaron un poco acercándolos mas a los lagartos.

 _ **Bueno, antes que nada, te presento a tu rival.**_ Zatin señalo a la encapuchada.

Esta lanzo su arma al centro del coliseo.

Era un arma extraña, la parte que se había incrustado en el suelo era una gran maza redonda con protuberancias, el mango de esta lanza de metal era muy amplio mientras que del lado superior se dividía en 2 dando el aspecto de una U con picos filosos.

La encapuchada salto para quedar sobre su arma mientras se quitaba su capa.

Era una joven de unos 15 años, pelo corto en un extraño tono, no era ni roza, pero tampoco era rojo, tenía una cara que terminaba en diamante, sus ojos eran azul verdoso, traía una extraña armadura de batalla, pues eran protecciones para busto, brazos, hombros, manos, piernas, pantorrillas y rodillas, todo unido por una maya de metal negra, además que traía una Kama en la cintura sobre la cual tenía unas botellas con líquidos de distintos colores.

 _ **Mi hija la princesa, miyu shirayuki**_ Zatin termino de hablar mientras muchos exclamaban felices por el combate.

 _Te he visto._ Dijo ella mientras señalaba a naruto con la mano alzada.

 _Espero que esto se a un buen combate._ Naruto dio una reverencia, para acto seguido impulsará su cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivar un ataque con el arma de la bruja.

 _AAAAA!_ Gritaba miyu mientras con su arma intentaba golpear a naruto.

Naruto solo esquivaba los ataques, mientras veía la situación, era la hija de la reina de las brujas y esta era una batalla matrimonial, por lo tanto, no la podía matar.

Miyu desapareció de su vista.

De pronto olio algo tras de él.

Azufre.

 _ARRR!_ Grito muy mientras le daba un golpe directo en el estómago.

Naruto fue lanzado contra uno de los muros del coliseo.

Apenas alcanzo a frenar para no estamparse contra la pared del mismo.

Por los kamis, miyu golpeaba peor que un rinoceronte, dios si fuera un humano normal tendría los huesos rotos, por suerte solo tenía la piel roja.

 _Okay._ Dijo naruto he invoco sus espadas. _A bailar._ Con sus dos armas interrumpió el ataque de miyu.

Los dos iniciaron a luchar a puro golpe de sus armas.

 _ **Impresionante.**_ Dijo Zatin mientras tomaba una tasa de e que bukku le ofrecía.

 _Es nuestra historia ¿no?_ pregunto.

Mientras Zatin asentían, 700 años, un tiempo que pocos clanes pueden decir que han estado en guerra, prácticamente los 2 se complementa.

Primero las brujas usaron sus armas flechas, hachas y mazos.

Lo que obligó a los espadachines a defender a los inocentes.

De un momento a otro Miyu inicio a combatir de una manera diferente, ya no había brusquedad en sus ataques, solo eran precisos y fieros, como una danza peligrosa.

Naruto cambio también su forma de pelear, salto alegando se de ella he hizo un doble saludo hebi.

 **Perfecto.** Pensó Bukku finamente el saludo de Naruto era perfecto.

Y de nuevo paso la kata hebi bloqueaba todos los ataques de la danza de la bruja y la danza de la bruja bloqueaba todos los ataques de la kata hebi.

Miyu miro furiosa a Naruto, este parecía no estarse tomando en serio la batalla, pues se veía un poco distraído.

Miyu cargo su arma de energía e intento golpear a Naruto.

El arma tenía un aura morada, que Naruto tuvo que esquivar.

Esta era una forma de ataque muy violenta usada en la guerra contra las brujas.

Peor Naruto solo uso da defensa horizontal tora, creo la ilusión del torbellino que era su pecho, para protegerse del ataque.

Miyu se molesto había vuelto a fallar y este ataque la había dejado cansada.

Cosa que Naruto aprovecho he inicio a atacar con la forma uma.

Ahora Miyu usaba la defensa máxima de las brujas para evitar los violentos ataques de Naruto.

Las brujas no podan evitar ver esto con una retorcida mirada de remembranza.

Los 2 clanes en 700 años se impulsaron mutuamente a una carrera armamentística, evolucionando muy rápido sus maneras de combatir.

Miyu se alejó de Naruto, sujeto su arma y la choco contra el piso.

Una línea verde se dirigió desde bajo la tierra contra Naruto, este la esquivo justo cuando sintió el calor a sus pies.

La línea se convirtió en un tifón de fuego verde.

Miyu alzo su arma y disparo azufre contra Naruto.

Este la esquivo corriendo a gran velocidad.

Miyu volvió a atacar mientras hacia unos sellos de mano y abría su boca.

De esta un chorro de magma verde salió disparado contra Naruto.

Este lo esquivo dando vuelta en el piso.

Miyu aprovecho la distracción de Naruto y de un salto quedo enzima de este.

Muchos esperaban ver al espadachín vencido en el piso.

Pero Naruto solo alzo las manos con las que aun sostenía sus espadas.

Y mantuvo suspendida a Miyu en el aire.

 _ **Hitsuji.**_ Comento Zatin, es kata había sido la razón por la cual las brujas decidieron hacer la alianza de los 10 años, esa kata era lo único a lo que las brujas temían, la habilidad de atacar sin la necesidad de contacto.

Miyu inicio a hacer sellos de mano Naruto solo la tenía suspendida.

Pero Naruto solo tuvo que mover los dedos para que sus manos ya no se movieran.

Luego junto sus manos.

Miyu se inició a asfixiar.

La chica estaba espantada, tanto que no se le ocurría una estrategia para escapar.

 _Estilo de nadeshiko: mil sombras._ Murmuro Miyu mientras 1000 clones de ellas aparecían en el campo.

Naruto se desconcentro al ver tantas, por lo que al hacerlo la kata hitjusi dejo de tener efecto.

De un segundo al siguiente todas las clones saltaron en contra de naruto.

Estas clones tenían masa por lo que sus ataques si dolían.

Naruto tuvo que luchar usando sus espadas y sus extremidades.

Con una patada alta venció a 10 de las miyu.

Luego de 2 cortes tora venció a 20 miyus.

15 de ellas intentaron derivarlo más vasto un ataque ascendente para vencerlas.

Al final no estaba llegando a ningún lado, lo rodeaban y solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Así que saco 2 espadas más.

La kaze y la de coral.

Las clavo en el suelo luego con un salto se puso encima de estas y con sus pies las sostuvo.

Él estaba pardo sobre las espadas, mientras tenia los brazos cruzados y sus espadas muy juntas a su cuerpo.

Las miyu lo veían curiosas, al igual que todas las mujeres.

 _ **¿Qué está haciendo?**_ Pregunto Opalo a Bukku, este solo veía interesado a su nieto, en verdad la iba a usar.

Naruto alzo la pierna derecha y con ella la espada kaze, extendió sus brazos, mientras empuñaba la espada en dirección descendente.

 _Uzumaki Ryu: seimei no dansu._ Pronuncio mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.

La espada clavada en el piso salió muy rápido de este, naruto haba dando un salto, en cada una de sus extremidades llevaba una espada, ni bien toco el piso destruyendo a uno de esos clones, movió las espada en todas direcciones, destruyendo así a varios clones en el ataque, luego clavo en el suelo las espadas y inicio girar creando un remolino que destruyo mas clones, aun siendo el remolino se impulsó hacia arriba y se dejó caer destruyendo con sus espadas a 4 clones, cual araña con sus piernas largas inicio a caminar, sus espadas atravesaban a los clones. Luego de alguna manera Naruto se mantuvo equilibrado en una sola espada he inicio a girar. Al terminar de girar.

Solo quedo la miyu original.

Esta se veía espantada, esa técnica le había costado mucho chakra y no duro ni 5 minutos.

 _¿Puedes seguir?_ Pregunto naruto mientras guardaba sus 4 espadas. _Porque yo sí._ a puño limpio naruto se puso en posición de combate.

Miyu lo vio enojada y se lanzó a atacarlo.

Naruto solo sonrió y se dedicó a esquivar los ataques, Miyu apenas lo podía creer.

Con sus manos trazo sellos y lanzo un chorro de magma verde en contra de naruto, pero este lo esquivo.

Miyu molesta le lanzo su arma, naruto solo la pateo y la lanzo al cielo.

Miyu molesta inicio golpear a Naruto.

Pero este la esquivo.

 _¡Cuidado!_ Dijo Naruto, mientras la empujo.

Miyu molesta se volvió a poner en el mismo lugar.

 _Yo no odes…._ No pudo terminar su oración pues su propia arma cayo en su cabeza, noqueándola.

Las brujas no se lo creían eso había sido tan simple.

 _ **Hecho esta, la astucia ha ganado.**_ Comento zatin, mientras veía como miyu se volvía a poner de pie.

/ punto de vista de Miyu/

Nacer en nadeshiko no sato, era algo que te marcaba desde el primer momento que tienes uso de razón, si tienes capacidades de moldear el chakra como magia, eres seleccionada y entrenada para manejarla.

Si no eres puesta como una kunoichi cualquiera que morirá o será dada como ofrenda para mantener la paz con otras aldeas.

Tu destino, tus deseos y tu vida no te pertenecían.

Solo sigues las ordenes de las más ancianas y en dados casos si te llegabas a oponer, serias sacrificada para calmar la ira de la diosa.

Lo sé muy bien, una amiga se enamoró de un hombre débil quien no quería seguir las tradiciones, solo sé que shizuka presencio la horrible ejecución de su amante y luego las miradas de asco por dadas por las demás mujeres.

Lo único que en verdad podías escoger, era al futuro padre de tus hijos, claro está que si este te molesta lo puedes asesinar en cualquier momento y buscar otro más fuerte.

Pero eso se me fue arrebatado por la promesa que hizo mi madre.

Ella y Ópalo había visto el futuro, sabían cosas y sabían que esta alianza se debía hacer sí o sí.

Tuve que aceptar que mi destino, acepte esta pelea, pensando que talvez tenía una mínima oportunidad de vencer a este Uzumaki.

Pero el, ¿Qué diablos es el?, se mueve como la mismísima muerte.

Mi mejor técnica fue bloqueada, mis ataques, mi fuerza, mis jutsus, mi magia, todo lo que hice fue inútil.

Luego el muy idiota me venció de una manera muy humillante.

Como lo odio.

Él me estaba extendiendo su mano.

 _¿estás bien?_ O por la diosa, ¿Por qué tiene que tener esa voz?, suena tan varonil, diosa, no debo pensar en eso.

Tenía que pensar, su mano esa señal es muy extraña, si acepto mi vida cambiara, si me niego todo mi clan desaparecerá.

Sin más acepte su mano.

Cerré los ojos y todo se volvió negro.

Al abrirlos ya no estaba en el coliseo, ni mucho menos en un lugar familiar para mí.

Era un tipo de palacio muy al estilo antiguo, seguro de los uzumaki, ellos en verdad adoran este tipo de construcciones.

Mire mi ropa, desde cuando tengo una ropa como esta, aunque es mi color favorito, negro.

Vi al frente y había un pateo con un hermoso cerezo.

Era un bello lugar.

De pronto 2 sombras cayeron del árbol persiguiendo, un perro.

Las 2 sombras.

Eran, un niño y una niña.

Tenían un pelo rojo y rozado, los ojos uno marón y el otro azul, vestían piyamas semejantes de los colores negro y blanco.

Los se reían a rienda suelta mientras daban maro metas y saltos imposibles para un civil.

Dios el niño acaba de girar todo su tronco 360 grados y aun parecía estar vivo y riéndose.

La niña en verdad acaba de girar 180 grados su cabeza.

La niña me estaba viendo con esos 2 ojos de distintos colores, sonrió feliz mete.

 _Oka-san._ Dijo la niña mientras caminaba hacia atrás con su cabeza del lado opuesto como un búho.

 _Oka-san._ Dijo el niño mientras se volvía a poner de pie y daba varias volteretas y llegaba frente a mí.

 _¿Qué haces._ La niña giro su cuerpo para estar de nuevo en normalidad _._

 _Aquí?_

 _Deberías._

 _Estar con._

 _Otou_

 _San._

 _En la._

 _Cama._

 _Hace._

 _Un._

 _Mes._

 _Que._

 _No._

 _Se ven._ Los dos niños hablaban al mismo tiempo y a tal ritmo que parecían saber lo que el otro decía.

Los 2 niños de pronto saltaron alegándose de mí.

 _Buen._ dijo la niña

 _Intento._ dijo el niño

 _Pero te vimos._ Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Frente a mi apareció un hombre adulto de 2 metro y medio, solo traía un short y el resto de su cuerpo estaba desnudo.

 _¿estás bien Miu?_ Me pregunto.

Lo vi era el, el mismo que me acababa de darla mano.

Volví a parpadear y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Por la diosa mi primera visión del futuro, debo contársela a oka-san.

Lo vi, tal vez no sea tan malo.

/punto de vista general/

 _Te amo._ Dijo Miyu mientras besaba en los labios a Naruto.

 _ **¡Bravo!**_ Gritaron todos los del estadio y pronto los aplausos iniciaron.

En verdad esto estaba bien.

Decidir la vida de alguien en una pelea.

Naruto se lo estaba cuestionando, hasta que Miyu con sus dos brazos envolvió su cuello en un abrazo y metió su lengua.

Ba... que rayos eso se sentía bien.

 _¡Bájennos!_ Grito Kiba.

Naruto lanzo un kunia y rompió su cadena dejándolo caer sobre los lagartos.

A _hh!._ Grito Kiba pero los lagartos no lo atacaron,

Estos rieron y se desvanecieron.

 _Genjutsu!._ Grito una vez se dio cuenta que los habían estado engañados.

 _ **No interrumpan, olviden.**_ Dijo Zatin mientras con su mano envuelta en chakra verde hacia olvidar de todo lo visto a los 4 ninjas.

Naruto los volteo a ver, sabía que las brujas eran buenas borrando cosas, pero antes de volver a pensar Miyu lo volvió a sujetar para besarlo igual de apasionadamente.

* * *

/ en Konoha gakure/ 4 días después/

* * *

Minato estaba sentado con los brazos sobre sus sienes.

Había envido al equipo 15 donde estaban Mito, Nao y Husa y su esposa a una misión rumbo al país de la niebla para proteger aun constructor de puentes y ahora tae woki el pangolín invocación de Mito le había avisado que 2 asesinos los estaban persiguiendo.

Por lo que solicitaban refuerzos.

Pero no tenía a nadie.

Kakashi y su equipo estaban escoltando un cargamento de maíz a un pueblo del país del fuego.

La puerta se abrió.

Entraron el equipo 8 y Naruto.

 _Los esperábamos hace unos 2 días._ Menciono Minato. _¿hubo complicaciones?_ Pregunto interesado.

 _Kiba se enfermó del estómago y por 3 días lo estuvieron tratando._ Kurenai conto el recuerdo implantado a los 4 miembros del equipo 8, akamaru no contaba debido a que los perros eran inmunes a la magia de las brujas por lo que le sobornaron con un trozo de bistec y mucha comida durante los 3 días que mantuvieron dormidos al equipo 8.

Naruto sonrió esto había sido fácil.

Inconscientemente vio las vendas que ahora tenía en sus brazos y pecho.

Había aceptado un trato con las brujas y estas habían hecho algo en él, pero tendría que esperar unos meses para ver los resultados.

Minato leyó el informe de misión y estuvo complacido.

Dio la orden a Kurenai de que tenía que ir a un lugar para recibir más información y a los gennins les dio un día libre para descansar, además ordeno que Kiba se fuera al hospital para que checaran su estómago.

Una vez se retiraron, Naruto se quedó viendo a Minato.

 _¿Cómo te fue hijo?_ Pregunto el Hokage una vez que estuvo más tranquilo.

 _Bien, no fue nada difícil, Minato-otosan._ Comento y dio una sonrisa falsa de felicidad, la verdad para el Minato era solo un guerrero al que le tenía un poco de respeto, hace mucho que dejo de verlo como una figura paterna o una figura de inspiración.

 _Bueno. oye… estas ¿cansado?_ Le pregunto pasando su brazo por detrás de la cabeza.

Naruto lo vio fijamente, sabía que quería algo, por suerte él ya había dormido y comido estaba al 100 de sus capacidades.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ Pregunto.

B _ueno, veras digamos, que tu madre y tu hermana están en apuros en una misión rumbo a nami no kure._ Sonrió Minato.

Naruto suspiro, lo menos que quería era salvar a esas mujeres, pero nami era un lugar de comercio importante, si no fuera porque gatou lo ha estado mal manejando seria la principal competencia del país del té, sería muy riesgoso que ese país callera en malas manos.

 _Voy en camino._ Dijo Naruto mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

A unos pasos de la puerta Naruto se dio cuenta.

Que, aunque llevaba premura.

Con su velocidad la distancia era.

Una gran odisea.

Por lo que suspiro y se soltó.

Dio un paso he inicio a correr.

A cada paso que daba una gran cantidad de humo levantaba.

Corrió y corrió.

Rumbo a esta inesperada misión.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 6**_

* * *

 _ **espero que les guste la historia.**_

 _ **N 1.- incluí a las brujas porque mas adelante voy a requerir un invento que solo ellas tienen, ademas tendrán un lugar mas importante en la trama.**_

 _ **N 2.- bueno las tradiciones Uzumakis, dictan que aunque se pude tener un harem, se requiere una mujer líder, por eso Kita tomo el lugar de loder y ella puede decidir si entran o no al mismo.**_

 _ **N 3.- Naruto sometió su cuerpo a un experimento de las brujas mas adelante se verán los resultados.**_

 _ **N 4.- si todas las brujas pueden ver el futuro.**_

 _ **N 5.- naruto si sabe hacer jutsus, solo que como bukku diria "son una perda de tiempo y chakra" mas adelante los hara y tiene 3 naturalezas, futon, suiton, raiton.**_

 _ **N 6.- invocaciones.**_

 _ **Menma, Jiraiya, Minato (sapos)**_

 _ **Mito y Kushina ( pangolines)**_

 _ **Naruto y Bukku (Ryu)**_

 _ **Kita (pavo reales)**_

 _ **Tayuya (angilas).**_

 _ **Karin ( mariposas)**_

 _ **Brujas y Miyu (Lobos).**_

 _ **N 7.- harem oficial. ( Karin, Tayuya, Kita, Karui, Miyu y Temari ).**_

 _ **N 8.- ¿que pasara en nami no kuni?.**_

* * *

Irrealiti. Espero que les guste.

Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

pokemon ranger: archivo (pokemon)*

un frio temor (rise of guardians)*

Marcado (naruto)*

nuevo gran general de los Uzumakis (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.

Tamashi


	8. Chapter 8

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

THE BLACK SHIELD: si lo sé y más adelante se verá que pasa cuando las 2 artes se mezclan en batalla y en sangre.

¿Cómo serán los hijos de la princesa de las brujas y el shinigami blanco?

Leonard Sharksun: bueno los Aburame nunca fueron enemigos de los Uzumaki y tal vez en un futuro serian aliados, serán 6 Temari, Tayuya, Karin, Karui, Kita y Miyu.

Bueno eso no te lo diré esos seria spoilers.

CCSakuraforever: bueno que pasa cuando 4 mujeres se juntan en contra de un solo hombre, eso pasa con las chicas y el nivel de naruto aún no está al máximo, en un tiempo lo estará.

gabyxx21: aquí está el capítulo, gracias por leer.

Lavida134: gracias por él te amo, y si uní tu personaje con otro espero que te guste como será más adelante, aquí se explicara lo que le hicieron a Naruto y la misión de Nami.

Y gracias el futuro siempre está lleno de esperanzas de algo mejor.

Irreali13: **bueno aquí está el cap. espero que les guste y que la historia les entretenga.**

 **Además, quiero darles un pequeño premio.**

 **En este capítulo.**

 **Incluí 2 personajes de un anime y una caricatura.**

 **Los 2 pasaron por Cartoon Network.**

 **El primero en escribir la respuesta correcta, se gana un capítulo de prioridad de mis historias.**

 **o un One Shot a su petición anime, videojuegos o libros (con cualquier tipo de pareja o tema de la historia)**

 **Una Cap. de cualquier historia.**

 **Ustedes escogen.**

 **Espero que participen.**

 **Sí que lean el capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ capítulo séptimo: liberando un océano de un glaciar y la petición. /

* * *

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

( _ **medios de comunicación)**_

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus y brujas...**_

…

* * *

/ hace 3 días nadeshiko no sato/

* * *

 _¿Estás seguro que esto es buena idea?_ Pregunto Naruto desnudo solo cubierto por una toalla, mientras estaba acostado en una extraña camilla con huecos circulares y esta descendía por medio de cadenas a un líquido azul.

 _Naruto cálmate, no es como si algo malo te fuera a pasar._ Contesto Bukku mientras lo veía detrás de un cristal y hablaba por medio de una alta voz.

 _ **Descuida, nunca dañaríamos a un aliado.**_ La gutural voz femenina de Zatin intento tranquilizar a Naruto.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo hacía ese ataúd de cristal negro donde estaba el líquido azul.

 _ **Esta es la sangre de nuestra diosa, en ella grandes hombres se han sumergido y han regresado como seres con la habilidad de regenerar su cuerpo y hasta reformar su propio físico.**_ Hablo Opalo una vez Naruto ya estuvo totalmente sumergido. _ **Solo deja que nos encargaremos.**_ La taba del ataúd se cerró y encero a Naruto en el mismo.

 _ **Inicien.**_ Hablo Zatin.

Las brujas prendieron fuego debajo del ataúd.

 _Siento que soy una langosta._ Grito Naruto dentro del dicho ataúd.

 _ **Descuida me asegurare que no hiervas de más.**_ Miyu hablo tranquilamente, aun quería matar a Naruto, pero se debatía si era por amor o por odio.

Mientras tanto donde estaba Bukku, llego la vieja Opalo.

 _ **Ese chiquillo es muy fuerte**_ _._ Hablo la anciana una vez se sentó a un lado de Bukku.

 _Si, lo sé, ¿él lo soportara?_ Pregunto un poco temeroso, lo que sabía de magia no era tan grande como lo que las brujas estaban haciendo.

 _ **Lo hará**_ _._ Comento la anciana. _ **Un humano normal tendría un dolor de agonía, pero en el detecte una pequeña fibra de magia, la suficiente para no sentir el dolor**_ _._ La anciana le sonrió a Bukku.

 _¿Qué esperabas? Es tu bisnieto._ Dijo tranquilo.

Ópalo lo abrazo.

 _ **Como has cambiado mi hijo.**_ Dijo la bruja más anciana mientras con sus ya huesudas manos tocaba el rostro de Bukku. _**Deberías cortarte el pelo.**_

 _No,_ se negó cual niño pequeño.

 _ **Tan terco como tu padre**_ _._ La vieja mujer vio como el ataúd donde estaban naruto, inicio a soltar vapor verde. _**Estará listo en 12 horas**_ _._

 _Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?_ Dudo Bukku.

Los 2 decidieron salir del lugar mientras las otras brujas se encargaban que todo saliera bien.

* * *

/ en la actualidad/ a media hora del puerto más cercano a nami/

* * *

Naruto veía que las vendas en su cuerpo no se cayeran o se soltaran.

Una vez salió de esa olla para langostas, vio que tenía unas extrañas marcas en su cuerpo, eran líneas blancas parecidas a su X, solo que estas estaban alrededor del lugar donde debían estar sus huesos, dándole un aspecto de estará tatuado de cuerpo entero, el patrón más complicado estaba en su pecho donde todas sus costillas y su columna vertebral fueron marcadas.

Según las brujas estas líneas desaparecerían de uno a seis meses, dependiendo como el cuerpo las aceptara, pero una vez terminado la simbiosis de las líneas el obtendría la habilidad de regenerar heridas graves, inclusive la apuntación en cuestión de segundos.

Según las brujas ese era el mismo proceso que Hashirama Senju les había pedido para no morir en su lucha contra Uchiha Madara.

Interesante.

Naruto siguió corriendo, a cada paso que daba dejaba una estela de humo.

De pronto escuchó un ruido familiar.

Alguien estaba moviendo una espada.

El ruido venia del rió más próximo.

Por lo que inicio a correr sobre el agua haciendo el mismo ruido de una lancha de motor.

* * *

/ punto de vista de Mito/

Esto estaba mal.

En verdad ¿Cómo es que? mi primera misión fuera de la aldea había terminado así.

Oka-san estaba luchando contra ese sujeto que traía una espada muy larga y pesada.

Husa y nao estaban atrapados en prisiones de agua.

Y yo aquí paralizada de miedo intentando proteger al constructor de puentes.

Oka-san estaba defendiéndose como podía, no sé porque lucha con una espada contra ese ninja, después de todo ella es más fuerte, pero está perdiendo en el combate con espada.

El ninja hizo un jutsu de suiton y tiro a oka-san, alzo su espada dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza.

Pero antes de hacerlo un ruido lo distrajo y luego salió volando a toda velocidad contra un árbol y fue alegado del agua.

2 cortes rápidos destruyeron las prisiones de agua que mantenían.

De pronto sentí un ardor en mi mejilla, como si algo me hubiera golpeado.

 _DESPAVILA IDIOTA!_ Me grito Naruto-nii, un segundo ¿Qué diablos hace aquí naruto-nii? _Si te quedaras parada como idiota será mejor que te quites el protector._ Me menciono mientras se iniciaba a encaminar contra el ninja que había luchado contra oka-san. _En este mundo los cobardes mueren en silencio._ Esa frase, me dolió, yo no era una cobarde.

 _ **entonces por qué no defendiste a tu madre**_ kami, hasta kurama me consideraba una cobarde.

* * *

/ punto de vista de zabuza/

Me sobaba el estómago.

¿Qué diablos me golpeo?

Un puño o un maldito elefante.

Kami en mi vida había recibido tal golpe.

Alze mi vista frente a mi había un hombre o algo parecido.

Él tenía una ropa de camuflaje verde, unos calentadores, un corte de cabello que, si bien recuerdo era semejante al corte de Madara Uchiha, mas este tenía el pelo rojo y rubio.

El sonrió y vio mi espada.

 _Una pieza interesante._ Alce la kubikiribocho listo para atacar. _Con esa espada._ El joven movió sus manos a sus pulseras y de este saco, 2 espadas.

Una era de un color rosa con picos por todos lados, la otra era larga y a la mitad de su hoja se curvaba dando el aspecto de ser parte oz.

 _Mi colección estará casi completa._ Entonces ataco.

* * *

/punto de vista general/

Zabuza se puso rápido de pie y se defendió del ataque con su espada.

Naruto sonrió, era un combate contra uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla actuales.

Si bien él tenía. 5 de las espadas legendarias de kiri en su colección, él no las sacaba, no las usaría hasta tener las 7 espadas juntas.

Aunque la verdad las 5 habían sido obtenidas de ninjas muy débiles que apenas sabían cómo usarlas.

Por eso estaba emocionado de poder enfrentarse contra uno de ellos

De un salto Naruto se alejó de Zabuza, mientras le señalaba con la espada rosa.

 _Ve._ Naruto ordeno y su arma obedeció.

Los 6 picos rosas, 3 a cada lado de la espada se abrieron y cual flechas salieron disparos contra el espadachín de kiri,

Este solo veía las 6 flechas filosas que esa espada acababa de lanzar en su contra.

Dio un gruñido y con la Kubikiribocho, detuvo las 6 puntas filosas flechas.

Ese fue su error.

Estas al instante de verse frenadas, envolvieron lo que las freno, las 6 flechas tenían amaradas un tipo de metal extraño que parecía vapor en movimiento, pero una vez quieto era un hilo muy delgado pero muy fuerte.

Zabuza estaba sosteniendo su arma.

Naruto jalo su espada rosa.

 _Ven._ Ordeno Naruto y las 6 flechas filosas, unidas con hilos y amaradas a la kubokiribocho, halaron a Zabuza en dirección de Naruto.

El hombre se sorprendió, ese niño lo estaba jalando en contra de su voluntad y para ser peor, él no lo podía evitar.

Molesto sacudió con violencia su espada y las 6 flechas se soltaron volviendo a toda velocidad contra su dueño, este rápidamente alejo lo más posible su espada.

La cual en un movimiento muy brusco volvió a la normalidad.

Zabuza aprovechó ese momento para saltar con toda su fuerza con espada alzada en un intento de partir por la mitad a Naruto.

Este simplemente se movió a la derecha en el último momento esquivando el corte mortal.

Naruto dio otro salto y se alejó de Zabuza.

Clavo la espada rosa en el piso y alzo la espada con filo de oz.

Zabuza se lanzó contra Naruto, este bloque el ataque con su espada de oz y de un solo movimiento partió por la mitad la kubokiribocho.

Ante la atónita mirada de Zabuza.

Luego Naruto sonrió.

 _Ve._ Dijo mientras sostenía el mango de su espada rosa, clavada en el piso.

Del suelo bajo Zabuza, las 6 flechas salieron y atravesaron el cuerpo del espadachín en diferentes lugares, 2 en los brazos, 2 en las piernas y dos en el pecho, acto seguido se tensaron.

 _Ven._ Ordeno Naruto y Zabuza prontamente quedo estampado en el piso sin oportunidad de moverse.

 _Al final, no fuiste un reto._ Naruto sujetaba su espada con forma de oz y la descendió hasta el cuello de Zabuza. _Unas últimas palabras._ Pregunto.

Más pronto tuvo que esquivar una lluvia improvisada de sebons.

Al saltar para alejarse, se llevó consigo su espada rosa, por lo que en el piso quedo el mal herido Zabuza.

Naruto apunto con la espada rosa el ninja frente a él.

Traía un kimono de batalla, una máscara ambu de kiri y varios sebons listos para ser lanzados.

Por como caminaba, Naruto se dio cuenta que era un hombre, vestido de mujer.

 _Si no es molestia me llevare a Zabuza para que sea ejecutado en Kiri._ Hablo el ninja.

Naruto se le quedó viendo algo no le convencía, era muy extraño que no hubiera actuado antes para intentar someter a Zabuza.

En verdad esto no cuadraba.

 _Llévatelo._ Ordeno Kushina quien ya estaba de nuevo en la orilla y no había intervenido en el combate.

Acto seguido y de manera muy eficiente tomo a Zabuza y a su espada y desapareció.

 **(algo aquí no cuadra)** Naruto seguía pensando en que en verdad ese ninja ocultaba algo.

De pronto sin previo aviso Naruto alzo su espada rosa y apunto en dirección de Kushina.

 _Ve._ Las 6 flechas salieron disparadas en dirección de Kushina, esta se quedó paralizada del miedo y desconcierto que su hijo la atacara.

Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe.

Pero este nunca llego, al abrir los ojos las flechas estaban a solo 3 centímetros de su piel, totalmente tensas.

 _Nunca de pongas entre una pieza de mi colección y yo._ Naruto amenazo a Kushina, el tono de su voz era sin emociones detectables, no se distinguía se había odio o ira. _¿Entendido?_ Pregunto y las flechas avanzaron hasta quedar a un centímetro de su piel.

 _hai._ Respondió Kushina, tras de ella su equipo estaba totalmente aterrado.

 _Bien._ Naruto sonrió como si le hubieran regalado el dulce más rico del mundo. _Ven._ Las 6 flechas regresaron a su filo a toda velocidad.

Naruto guardo sus espadas en sus pulseras.

Luego todos se pusieron en su viejo rumbo, para tomar el bote en dirección a la casa de Tazuna.

En la marcha había un silencio incómodo.

Por lo que Mito lo rompió.

 _Naruto-nii ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Mas se intentó ocultar de la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano.

 _El hokage me ordeno venir como su escolta._ Respondió Naruto.

Tazuna quien había estado en medio de Nao y Husa se adelantó y quedo entre Kushina y Naruto.

Ante su lógica quien había acabado en menos de 5 minutos al ninja que los ataco, era mejor protección que el montón de niños a su cuidado.

 _Eso me recuerda._ Naruto invoco su espada con forma de oz y con esta envolvió a Tazuna. _¿Por qué mintió en su solicitud de misión?_ Ahora Tazuna estaba blanco de miedo.

Nao intento golpear a Naruto, este sujeto su puño y le torció la mano.

 _Dame una razón, para no cancelar la misión y dejarte a tu suerte._ Ordeno Naruto.

Tazuna trago saliva muy nervioso. _Gatou._ Solo eso dijo.

Naruto lo vio, hacia unos meses que el consorcio negro, nombre usado por la actual alianza económica que comprendía a Kaze no Kuni, Testu no Kuni y Cha no kuni. Habían estado financiando el puente que se construía en Nami no Kuni, ellos querían controlar toda la economía marítima y para hacerlo era necesario tener un puerto principal, para ellos poco valían las vidas de quienes vivieran en ese país, pero hacia unos meses, ese pequeño enano molesto de Gatou se metió donde no debía.

 _Bien._ Retiro el arma del cuello de Tazuna. _Disculpe las molestias, solo me aseguraba que no intentara secuestrar a la hija y a la esposa del Hokage._ Fingió Naruto un poco de pena.

Tazuna se lo creyó y acepto la disculpa, el también desconfiaría si alguien le mintiera para llevarse a su hija y a su nieto.

Una vez en el bote todos tomaron rumbo a la casa de Tazuna donde el hombre les presento a su hija y a su nieto.

Durante lo que quedo de la tarde, Kushina se dedicó a entrenar a su equipo.

En ejercicios de pelea en equipo.

Mesclando el Taijutsu agresivo de Nao, con las combinaciones de armas y sellos explosivos de Husa y las cadenas y jutsus de Mito.

Una vez en la cena, los ninjas estuvieron en silencio mientras Tazuna y Kushina discutían sobre algunas cosas.

hasta que Imari, vio como Naruto literalmente parecía aburrido de estar en el lugar.

el muy molesto niño dijo que morirían a los pies de Gatou.

Ocasionando que Naruto sacara una carcajada y se burlara del niño.

 _Vaya niño solo eres un patético cobarde que cree que un hombre de su misma estatura da miedo y merece respeto, déjame decirte algo niño._ Naruto mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. _¿crees que esto es feo? ¿crees que en tu vida esto es lo peor? Pues creme._ Naruto inhalo fuertemente. _ESTO NO ES NI UNA MISERA MIERDA DE LO QUE ES EL PUTO MUNDO._ Hablo fuerte espantando al niño. _¿crees que un patético hombre que no se ensucia las manos y contrata asesinos es lo peor que hay? No niño, en este mundo hay hombres que pueden exterminar naciones con solo un ataque, hay monstruos que juegan a ser dioses, hay mentiras que controlan naciones y hay dolor por cualquier maldito lugar._ Naruto señalo la ventana, tras Imari. _¡Todos ellos se dieron por vencidos al ver a algunos morir!, ¡todos ellos decidieron ser débiles y cobardes!, antes que morir fuertes y valientes, tu eres un cobarde, ¡vive como cobarde muere como cobarde!, sin estorbarle a quienes en verdad quieren cambiar este mundo._ Naruto lo señalo y alzo la mano. _O SE VALIENTE Y LUCHA POR ACABAR CON EL CAOS DEL MUNDO._ Termino su discurso. _Gracias por la comida._ Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Dejando a todos con opiniones diferentes en sus cabezas.

Al día siguiente.

Mito y Husa iniciaron a combatir entre ellas.

Mito usaba una katana pequeña y husa solo tenía sus kunais para defenderse.

Naruto vio con total desaprobación como Kushina le enseñaba a Mito a usar su espada.

Está bien él sabía que había diferentes formas y cada espadachín debe ser entrenado de una manera única, pero una cosa es ser entrenado de manera especial y otra muy diferente es entrenar con un mal maestro.

Mito dejaba muchas aperturas, su postura no era firme y no movía mucho la cadera, cualquier espadachín sabe que la cadera es la base de la fuerza con una espada.

Nao estaba escoltando a Tazuna por la aldea mientras checaban el material para el puente.

Por lo que se perdió la pelea entre las 2 compañeras de su equipo.

Las cuales iniciaron a luchar con lodo, una vez que Mito por accidente tiro a Husa a este.

Kushina suspiro y dejo que las niñas.

Fueran eso niñas.

Al caer la noche todos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Clamados y cansados.

Pero de pronto hizo más frió.

Poco a poco la temperatura bajo.

Naruto quien dormía fuera de la casa de Tazuna lo noto y se despertó.

Vio que había una niebla nocturna rodeando la casa.

Mas esta niebla no era nada natural.

Era fría, mezclada con chakra.

Una lluvia de sebons de hielo fueron lanzados contra Naruto.

El alzo la mano y los detuvo.

Estos cayeron al piso.

Naruto no podía ver a su atacante, esta niebla bloqueaba sus habilidades de sensor.

De nuevo más sebons fueron lanzados en su contra.

Esta vez alzo las 2 manos ya que llegaron de los 2 lados, izquierda y derecha.

Invoco sus espadas (ame y kita)

Sus ojos no servían en esta batalla y su sentido de sensor tampoco, naruto cerró los ojos en un intento de concentrarse.

La niebla era fría y densa, impidiendo ver, pero aun así debía haber algo en ella que le permitiera saber la ubicación del enemigo.

Espero pacientemente y lo escucho.

Los latidos del corazón del enemigo.

Uso la habilidad de Ame.

La espada puede manejar el elemento Suiton de la atmosfera, al concentrar chakra en ella.

La niebla era agua.

Por lo que al mover a Ame, partió la niebla por la mitad.

Revelando a su atacante.

Era ese ninja, con kimono de batalla, cabello negro y mascara de ambu cazador de kiri.

 _Vaya ya se porque no me dabas buena espina, eres un Yuki._ Comento Naruto.

De inmediato Haku hizo jutsu.

Con los sellos, tigre, carnero, toro, dragón, perro.

Desde su máscara escupió una nueva nuble de niebla, ocultándose en esta nuevamente.

Naruto lo perdió de vista y volvió a lanzar un corte con ame.

Pero en cuanto un banco de niebla desaprecia otro más denso tomaba su lugar.

" _Hyoton: seihyo ryu"_ grito el ninja enmascarado.

De la niebla un poderoso dragón de hielo salió con intención de partir por la mitad a Naruto.

Naruto corrió hacia él y le clavo sus dos espadas mientras seguía corriendo.

Al hacer eso partió por la mitad el dragón de hielo.

" _Hyoton: kori no hashira no jutsu"._ Volvió a gritar el ninja enmascarado.

De la niebla gigantesco pilares de hielo surgieron.

Rodeando a Naruto.

La niebla se desvaneció, rebelando al ninja, quien entro en uno de los pilares de hielo.

Pronto su reflejo apareció en los demás pilares.

" _Hitjutsu hyoton: makyo hyosho"_ grito el ninja e inicio a saltar de pilar en pilar lanzando sus sebons.

Naruto solo puso la defensa horizontal tora y se defendió con el remolino filoso que sus espadas formaron.

Los sebons de hielo se rompieron.

Metal contra hielo.

El metal ganaba.

" _Hitsuji: uzu no ryu"._ Las cortadas invisibles salieron en todas direcciones, destruyendo los pilares de hielo.

Obligando al ninja enmascarado a salir de estos.

Naruto aprovecho esto y atrajo al ninja frente de él.

Naruto le puso los 2 filos en su cuello, aprisionándolo en una X alrededor de su cuello.

 _Eres el ultimo de tu clan._ Comento naruto. _Se lo que es no tener u lugar a donde pertenecer, no tener quien te ayude y dar tu vida a la misión de otra persona._ Naruto guardo sus espadas y lanzo al ninja lejos. _Escapa y reconstruye tu clan, vive, crea tú destinó, nunca vuelvas._ Naruto le dio la espalda y sintió como este se le quedaba viendo. _O te matare._ Amenazo al ninja.

Cada quien se fue por su lado.

El ninja regreso al bosque y naruto a la casa de tazuna.

Encontrándose con una adormilada Kushina.

 _Naruto OOOoo._ Bostezo. _Que paso?_ Pregunto más dormida que despierta.

 _Nada, solo unos cuantos lobos._ Mintió.

Kushina se lo creyó y volvió a dormir, sin notar los grandes trozos de hielo alrededor de la casa o al dragón de hielo partido frente a ella.

* * *

/3 días después/ Cha no Kuni (país del te) /región de las minas al oeste/

Karui estaba impresionada, como era posible que solo en una semana su vida cambiara de tal manera.

En verdad, ahora se sentía de una manera que nunca se había sentido en kumo.

Ella era libre.

Libre y por fin sabia de donde venía.

Ella era una uzumaki y para su sorpresa ella pertenecía a la rama guerrera, según Karin.

Eso era raro, se suponía que todos los guerreros fueron exterminados por Kumo e Iwa el día de la caída de Uzu.

Ahora ella estaba en presencia de un maestro.

El ultimo guerrero de los Uzumaki.

Talon.

Este viejo hombre, quien la veía fijamente desde hacía una hora.

 _La rama guerrera, tenía la misión más grande entre las demás ramas._ Inicio a hablar el hombre. _Los bases nos dan alimento y cuidado, Los artistas crean el control de los sentidos, los mentales tienen a sus tecnologías y a guerreros que engañan al cerebro, los superiores mantienen el orden siendo la unión de todas, pero los guerreros teníamos el honor más grande._ Inhalo fuertemente. _Nosotros controlábamos el campo de la batalla, nosotros éramos quienes protegían al clan y nosotros somos los más fuertes físicamente._

Karui no sabía que decir por lo que decidió callar.

 _Los superiores regulan a todas las ramas y esa es su misión, mientras nosotros pelamos las batallas._ El hombre se paró y se colocó frente a ella.

 _Vez esa roca._ Talon señalo una gran roca de 6 metros de alto por un radio de 4 metros, debía pesar una tonelada quizás.

 _Si._ contesto la niña.

Talon dio un paso y quedo frente a la piedra, abrió su mano, inhalo profundo y con el pulgar toco la roca.

Esta se inició a romper hasta quedar solo pequeñas piedras.

Karui abrió los ojos impresionada, no había visto o sentido chakra en ese ataque.

 _Los superiores desarrollaron la técnica de convertir el chakra en energía vital, nosotros convertimos el chakra en energía física, llevando nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas al límite para defender a nuestro clan._ Talon la vio. _No tienes pecho._ Dijo en burla.

Karui se molestó y se puso de pie.

 _¡Viejo pervertido!_ Grito y le intento pegar, pero Talon esquivo el golpe.

Karui golpeo una piedra del mismo tamaño y grosor que la anterior.

No la rompió, pero si la cuarteo lo suficiente para causar un cráter.

La joven vio impresionada su mano, sus nudillos estaban rojos y con muchos rasguños.

 _La ira y el odio no son caminos Uzumaki._ Dijo el hombre mientras sujetaba la mano de Karui. _Eso debes de aprender._ Le regreso su mano. _Claro si lo deseas._ Comento el hombre volviéndose a sentar.

Karui vio su mano, con razón siempre todos les temían a sus golpes, nunca había sentido miedo de su fuerza.

 _Por favor._ Dijo mientras veía su mano.

Talon sonrió.

 _Sígueme, tenemos que iniciar lo más pronto posible._ Talon se encamino a una cascada, siendo seguido por Karui.

* * *

/ 3 días después nami no kuni/ 7:30 am/

* * *

Afuera da la casa de Tazuna, apenas los demás se están despertando mientras que.

Naruto estaba parado de manos, haciendo flexiones con sus brazos, mientras sus piernas tenían los sellos de gravedad al máximo.

Él tenía que mejorar su fuerza física y su fuerza espiritual.

La natural no esa ya estaba a su máxima capacidad.

Naruto dejo de bajar y simplemente se quedó sujeto de cabeza, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió.

Las piedras, las rocas, una cubeta, varios trozos de madera y agua iniciaron a levitar.

Naruto quería mejorar su manejo en la Kata hitsuji, aun cuando esto sería peligroso, el más mínimo error conduciría a la muerte.

En estos momentos Naruto se imaginaba que tenía 2 brazos con manos y dedos extra y que eran estos los que estaban usando el poder psíquico y no su mente la cual tenía al tope toda la sangre del cuerpo.

Sin más suspiro y dejo de hacer ese ejercicio.

Las cosas volvieron a sus lugares en el suelo, el bajo sus piernas y luego se paró, con cuidado movió la cabeza en forma de círculos para que el exceso de sangre fuera a su legítimo lugar.

 _Eso fue impresionante._ Dijo la voz de un niño pequeño a su espalda.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Pregunto Naruto mientras hacía ejercicios de estiramiento, no quería que luego un calambre lo detuviera.

 _¿Qué era eso?_ Volvió a preguntar el niño.

 _Entrenamiento._ Naruto termino de relajar sus músculos y se sentó en el piso en posición de loto.

 _¿Quién te lo enseño?_ Volvió a preguntar el niño.

 _Mi abuelo._ Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así escucho como Imari se sentaba a su lado.

 _¿Puedes enseñarme?_ Pregunto el niño.

Naruto no era un maestro, tenía prohibido enseñar a otro.

 _¿para qué?_ Cuestiono.

 _Para vengarme._ Contesto el niño.

Naruto solo saco una risa.

 _No, si es ese el caso._ Abrió los ojos y vio a imari. L _a venganza solo es parte de un sendero que se recorre en una dirección._ Naruto vio como el niño le dedicaba una mirada de confusión. _El miedo inicia el sendero, la desconfianza y la venganza lo siguen, llevando a la ira, el odio y el caos, si quieres vengarte no serás mejor que aquel que te daño._ Naruto vio a imari. _Él está aquí._ Naruto dio un toque en el pecho de Imari. _¿el quería vengarse o el vería la forma de luchar para que todo mejorara?_ Naruto se alejó.

Imari por un momento se quedó pensando ¿Qué haría su padre?

Con el pasar de las horas el día estuvo relativamente tranquilo, hasta que a medio día.

Naruto se había quedado al cuidado de Imari y Tsunami.

Y unos idiotas armados disque mercenarios entraron a la casa agitando sus palos.

Eran 7, solo vasto que Naruto le explotara la cabeza a uno para que el resto saliera corriendo.

Naruto le dio a Imari una ballesta que tenía en su cinturón y un cilindro lleno de flechas.

 _Tengo que ir a matar a unos idiotas, cuida a tu madre niño._ Naruto se despido del niño pasándole la mano por el pelo y entonces corrió.

Saco sus espadas y en su carrera le corto la cabeza a los 6 mercenarios.

Luego siguió su camino al puente.

 **(en verdad y que le di una oportunidad)** naruto vio la cúpula de hielo y espejos creados por ese ninja con kimono.

Pero él no era su objetivo.

Vio a los 2 Zabuzas combatir contra Nao y Husa, esta vez parecía que los gennins estaban mejor preparados, pues Husa aprovecho un momento par apuñalar con una kunai explosiva y Nao combatía mejor contra el clon.

Kushina era quien estaba en problemas seguía con su terca idea de acabar con Zabusa solo usando su espada, cosa que no sería mala idea sino tuviera tantas aperturas y estuviera tan fuera de práctica.

Naruto simplemente se metió en el combate.

Y detuvo a la Kubikiribocho y la ninjato de Kushina.

 _Creo que te dije que él era mío._ Naruto desarmo a Kushina. _No te metas._ Ordeno.

Zabuza no se veía feliz pero aun así ataco a naruto con un corte de barrido.

Naruto simplemente puso una guardia baja y detuvo el ataque.

Usando la habilidad de Ame, partió por la mitad a la niebla que había en la zona.

Creando una corriente de agua filosa.

Zabuza esquivo ese corte, para luego iniciar a mover su espada de derecha a izquierda con intenciones de atravesar a Naruto.

Este esquivo los cortes y con las espadas en forma de X detuvo a la kurokiribocho.

Las dos espadas chocaron sacando chispas, Zabusa empujaba la suya y Naruto se mantenía en su posición sin siquiera haber sido movido un milímetro.

Esta lucha de poderes pudo haber durado más, per un ruido los distrajo, el de una explosión y cristales rompiéndose.

Un aura roja salía de la cúpula de espejos de hielo.

Después de eso una persona cayó cerca de ellos, era ese sujeto vestido como un ambu de kiri.

Pero sobre el cayo otra persona.

Parada en cuatro piernas con un aura roja y cadenas oxidadas estaba Mito.

La niña se veía como si fuese un animal salvaje, y con sus dos manos juntas golpeaba al ambu que se llevó a Zabuza.

 _Haku!_ Grito el espadachín mientras salía para defender a su protegido, más un corte de Naruto impidió su avance.

 _Yo soy tu retador, no la niña._ Dijo Naruto mientras lo señalaba. _Pero no puedo dejar que algo nos interrumpa._ De su cinturón sacó un pergamino con escrituras en él y lo lanzo contra mito.

El pergamino se pegó a la frente de mito.

 _Sello de segundo nivel, activar._ Naruto movió los dedos de su mano y señalo el pergamino.

La tinta del pergamino cambio de negra a roja e inicio a succionara todo el chakra rojizo de mito.

 _¡Maldito!_ Grito la pelirroja mientras se lanzaba con sus zarpas dispuesta a cortarlo en pedazos.

Pero ella no era Menma, por lo que su agresión y velocidad eran mucho menores,

Así que Naruto solo tuvo que ponerle su pie vendado en la cara para evitar que avanzara.

Con esto todo el chakra de mito se dreno y su cuerpo cayo inconsciente al piso.

A _hora._ Naruto guardo ese pergamino de nuevo en su pulsera y deposito a mito, junto al moribundo Haku. _¿en qué estábamos?_ Naruto lo señalo con sus espadas.

Zabuza alzo la suya, ¿estaba bien sentir que estaba luchando contra la muerte?, en verdad este niño, lo estaba superando, por Kami soporto sus golpes, los evadió y de un segundo a otro lo estaba amenazando.

Se lanzó contra el niño girando a toda velocidad, pareciendo un tifón mortal y el niño inicio a girar su tronco y creo un remolino que destruyo su tifón.

Luego dio un doble corte lateral y le corto parte del brazo, si no fuera porque se defendió a tiempo ya estaría muerto.

Se alejó del niño y lanzo un jutsu suiton en forma de dragón.

Pero el niño solo alzo una de sus espadas y esta hizo que el drago cambiara de objetivo atacándolo.

De nuevo su espada lo salvo.

Pero no a tiempo, lo sintió le habían apuñalado.

Directo en el estómago.

Bajo la mirada una espada, pero no era ninguna del niño.

Quien en estos momentos estaba tan confundido como él.

Tras de él, un insignificante mercenario con una nariz de papa se reía.

H _e matado al demonio de la niebla._ Dijo con burla.

Esas serían sus últimas palabras.

De alguna manera su cuerpo estallo y su cabeza salió despedida en dirección del niño pelirrojo.

Quien una vez la tuvo cerca la pateo con tal intensidad que esta se destruyó cual sandia.

¡Él es mi batalla! Grito el pelirrojo mientras señalaba a Zabuza. _¿Alguien más se quiere meter en mi batalla?_ Grito.

Los demás mercenarios que salían de la niebla negaron.

Pero pronto apareció un enano, si eso era un enano con un traje negro y lentes.

 _Me fallaste Zabuza y yo que pensaba financiar la rebelión de Kiri._ Hablo con total burla el pequeño hombre. _Y tu quien eres, ¿a quién le debo el no tener que pagarle a ese idiota._ Grito el hombre.

Rodeado de sus matones.

 _Nadie que quiera mezclarse con un error natural como tú._ Comento naruto viendo con asco a Gatou. _Si me disculpas él es mi objetivo así que piérdete._ Ordeno volviendo su vista a Zabuza.

 _Como te atreves, chicos denle una lección._ Ordeno el pequeño maleante.

E _sto te va a doler._ Dijo uno de los matones de Gatou mientras a puño limpio intentaba golpear a naruto.

Este dio una patada Hitsuji a la cabeza del hombre.

Resultado, la cabeza saliendo volando a los pies de gatou.

Luego otro idiota intento golpearlo con una tabla de madera.

Naruto le dio una patada en el estómago, se escuchó un feo ruido, como el de algo de cemento siendo rompido, pero en realidad había sido la columna vertebral del matón.

Naruto estaba molesto, su semblante levemente fruncido lo demostraba, alzando las manos descuido deshacerse de todos los matones.

Los alzo en 2 grupitos.

Los aterrados mercenarios no comprendían que pasaba.

Naruto tenía las manos abiertas y solo las cerro.

Al hacerlo los dos grupos de mercenarios fueron comprimidos y quedaron como 2 gigantescas esferas de carne, sangre y huesos, lo hecho las lanzo al agua, para no ensuciar el puente.

Gatou, estaba aterrado por lo que se disponía a correr, pero 2 flechas le dieron justo en los pies, al alzar la vista un niño le apuntaba con una ballesta.

 _Tú decides._ Dijo Naruto mientras veía a Imari amenazar a Gatou. _Ser como él o ser mejor que él._ Naruto le dio la espalda al niño.

Escucho el disparo de la ballesta.

 _Por favor no._ Gatou aún seguía vivo y suplicando.

Mientras tanto Naruto veía al espadachín frente a él.

La hemorragia lo estaba matando y aun así en lugar de escapar se decidió quedar al lado de su compañero.

 _Todo esto, para nada._ Zabuza estaba en verdad triste. _Todo esto solo fue un desperdicio, no pude ayudar a Kiri._ Sentencio.

Naruto le puso su espada tras la cabeza.

 _¿ayudar a Kiri? ¿en su revolución?, va si querías ayuda debiste haber ido con otros, Gatou era la peor opción y ahora aquí se termina todo._ Naruto le atravesó el corazón y lo mato.

El cuerpo de Zabuza callo junto con el de Haku y los dos murieron.

Naruto vio con admiración su nueva adquisición la Kubikiribocho, sin duda una pieza hermosa para su colección.

Al final Mito se despertó y el equipo 15 se reunió con Kushina, quien no intervino en la batalla con la excusa de proteger al constructor de puentes.

Con la muerte de Zabuza y el que Imari atrapara a Gatou las cosas mejoraron.

Nami inicio su lenta recuperación.

Al día siguiente del apresamiento del pequeño mafioso, varios piratas devastaron su flota de barcos, otros ninjas destruyeron todas sus mercancías y las aves de rapiña exterminaron a sus trabajadores.

Así en el anonimato el consorcio negro pudo extender su domino económico en silencio.

Mientras tanto, las cosas cambiaron para Naruto.

De la noche a la mañana era considerado un dios por los habitantes de Nami no kuni.

Esto debido a que entre las acciones de Gatou, la destrucción de maquinaria necesaria para construir el puente y por eso este se había quedado estancado.

A casi terminar.

Por lo que Naruto con la Kata hitsuji ayudo a cargar los pilares, trozos de concreto y alambres necesarios para la finalización del mismo.

Además, claro que había reparado otras viviendas y reconstruido estatuas importantes para el país.

Pronto los civiles incultos del país, iniciaron a pensar que él era un dios o un semi dios enviado a su socorro, además al enterrarse que había exterminado a los matones y había detenido a Gatou, los aldeanos inmediatamente iniciaron a contar leyendas de como lo había hecho.

Para Tazuna las cosas no podían ir mejor, gracias a la ayuda de Naruto el puente se terminó antes de tiempo y varios cientos de Ryus se pudieron ahorrar, solo para ser gastados en la fiesta de inauguración del puente, eso sumando que inmediatamente después de la fiesta varios miles de barcos con diversas mercancías llegaron al país no fue más que motivo de regocijo.

Pero mientras en ese periodo de una semana, Kushina y su equipo solo se había enfocado en entrenar y proteger a Tazuna.

Pero la más afectada por esto fue mito, ella quería tener una sana relación con su hermano, pero desde que despertó tras su última pérdida de memoria en medio de la batalla.

Este solo se refería a ella como.

" _arma defectuosa"_

Esa era la manera en la que él, la describía.

Mientras que este solo se dedicaba a observar la nueva pieza de su colección.

La kurikiribocho.

Pero transcurrida una semana y media, finalmente los ninjas y el espadachín tomaron rumbo a Konoha, siendo despedidos por todo el país de las olas.

Con forme más se alejaban de ese puente, Naruto sentía que ese lugar sería muy importante en su futuro.

* * *

/ 2 semanas después/ Kumo no sato/

* * *

 _¡Pero bro! Seguro, ella está en algún lugar, comiendo calamar, bakayaro komoyaro._ Hablo el hombre de piel oscura, que media un metro noventa y dos, pelo rubio, gafas de sol y tena 8 espadas en su espalda.

 _Bee, han pasado 4 semanas y no aparecido nada, ni una pista de ella o el cargamento que tu debías llevar, pero claro no lo llevaste por tu concierto._ A el raikage tenía sus dos musculosos brazos sobre la mesa viendo molesto a Bee. _Tu error nos costó un barco lleno de mercancía y a varios ninjas incluyendo a una de tus gennins._

Bee bajo la mirada, él había querido cantar ese día por lo que les pido a Omoi Y Samui que le ayudaran a preparar las cosas y envió a Karui a su primera misión en solitario.

Pero la niña y el barco jamás regresaron, al parecer unos piratas hundieron el barco y casi todos en el murieron, exceptuando a un pequeño bote salvavidas con unos marineros.

Quienes aseguraron que fueron unos piratas los que hundieron el barco y otros los que se llevaron a su gennin.

Bee aún se lamentaba que por su idea una de sus aprendices hubiera muerto o peor terminara dentro del mercado negro de esclavos.

 _Lo siento Bee, pero te asignare una nueva gennnin y daré la orden para que la dejen de buscar._ Suspiro A, la chica le caía bien. _Vete a descansar._ Ordeno el Raikage.

Killer Bee solo asintió un poco decaído.

Preguntándose donde estaría su aprendiz.

* * *

/ mismo momento en Cha no kuni/ región de las minas/

Karui veía las nuevas protecciones para sus manos.

Eran unos guantes con unas nudilleras de un metal negro, eran lo suficientemente fuertes para romper con facilidad una roca de 6 toneladas.

Talon hacía tiempo le había dicho que a diferencia de los mentales o los superiores.

Ellos no necesitaban mucho entrenamiento, solo necesitaban de su propia dureza, por lo que ejercitarse era algo necesario.

Por eso había estado golpeado y pateando rocas desde hace 2 horas.

Sin quererlo estornudo.

Alguien hablaba de ella.

No le importo y siguió golpeando las rocas.

 _Vaya eres fuerte._ Una voz a su espalda la distrajo.

En lo alto de un árbol, estaba una joven con un atuendo blanco, con unas kamas con plumas en ellas, una capa que simulaba ser unas alas y una máscara de pájaro blanca.

 _Creo que no debimos molestarla._ A los pies del árbol estaba una joven de pelo rojo, un conjunto de playera de manga larga morada, unos pantaloncillos negros y unos lentes en su rostro.

 _Cállate zorra, deja que la marimacha siga golpeando piedras._ Dijo una joven con ropa de pirata color vino, un sombrero con una pluma blanca y una espada en su cintura y una flauta en su pecho.

Como era costumbre desde que las conoció.

Karin y Tayuyá iniciaron a discutir sobre su apodo.

Aunque en realidad era el mejor que a Tayuyá se le había ocurrido sin dañar sus sentimientos o hacerla enojar.

 _¿Qué quieren?_ Pregunto Karui mientras se relajaba y limpiaba el sudor de sus manos.

Tayuyá se adelantó a responder.

 _La lanzada cree que necesitas más ropa así que te vamos a comprar ropa y tu vendrás con nosotras._ Karui se extrañó, casi no había insultos o cosas. _Ya que tú eres la peor esclava que tenemos eres más plana que la pared._ Listo ahí estaba el insulto a su persona.

Era extraño que se sintiera en familia con ellas.

Kita era la líder quien siempre tenía un plan y su decisión era la que se tomaría, Karin solía ser el cerebro y casi nunca mostraba su agresividad solo en ocasiones muy limitadas, Tayuyá bueno ella era ella en verdad era difícil pensar algo positivo de una persona que insulta cada 5 palabras.

Pero para ella esto era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía.

 _Bueno vamos, pero nada de color rosa._ Así tiempo que quería ver cómo era la relación entre las 3 cuando estaban juntas.

Para su sorpresa la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban hablando de algo que llamaban "el plan" ella no sabía qué diablos era eso, pero se logró enterrar que.

Kita estaba entrenado a una elite de soldados ciegamente leales a ella, Karin estaba experimentando con adultos y niños en un laboratorio secreto y Tayuyá revisaba las rutas marítimas con los líderes comerciales para asegurar el financiamiento de algo.

Pero también se enteró del otro tema principal de su conversación.

Un tal Naruto.

Karin hablaba del como niña enamorada de un príncipe, Tayuyá lo insultaba, pero no eran insultos de enojo, sino eran insultos tiernos y Kita bueno ella casi no hablaba del tema, pero podría jurar que se sonrojaba bajo su rostro cubierto por sus cabellos de 2 colores.

Ese tal Naruto era muy querido en todo el país, prácticamente no había persona en el mercado o en los palacios que no estuviera en deuda con él.

Ya en la noche todas volvieron al palacio principal, al lado de una ladera, con un gran cerezo en la entrada.

Cuando una persona cenando les llamo la atención.

Tenía un corte de cabello simulando la melena de un león, debía tener o aparentar unos 55 años, traía un conjunto de kimono azul marino y unos pantalones de viaje verdes, además de un bastón de bambú.

Las 3 jóvenes se inclinaron ante él.

 _Hakushaku bukku-sama._ Fue la reverencia que hizo Kita poniendo su lanza a un lado de ella.

 _Bukku-sama_ Karin hizo una reverencia más tradicional inclinándose varias veces.

 _Korei-sha._ Dijo con burla Tayuyá mientras solo dio una reverencia.

Karui se quedó extrañada.

 _Baya y yo creí que naruto era el único que las multiplicaba._ Dijo el recién identificado como un bukku. _¿Por lo menos tiene buena sangre?_ Señalado a karui.

Karin se adelantó a hablar.

 _80 porciento pura, de la rama guerrera._ Comento muy rápido.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza, en una extraña mescla de felicidad y aprobación.

 _Bienvenida._ Esa frase le resulto extraña a Karui, porque cuando esa frase salió de su boca la hacía sentir tan feliz.

 _Que bien, la plana ya es parte del clan, ¿Quién chingados sirve la cena? me muero de hambre._ Grito Tayuya llamando a los sirvientes para que la alimentaran

Karui rió un poco siempre podía contar con el sentido del humor de Tayuyá para hacerla reír.

Sin más las 4 joven citas se sentaron a comer junto con el anciano.

* * *

/ un mes después Konoha no sato/

* * *

Las cosas en la aldea estaban con su relativa calma.

Todo funcionaba como debía de funcionar.

Hoy el hokage le había dado la tarde libre por lo que Naruto decidió vagar por la aldea, en búsqueda de los puntos débiles de la barrera.

Dándose cuenta que la aldea era un lugar bien fortificado, pero no invencible.

Conforme caminaba rumbo a un campo de entrenamiento, cedió cuenta de que una "roca" lo seguía.

Claro si las rocas son cuadradas y con agujeros para respirar y ver.

Además de que tengan 3 pares de piernas bajo de ella.

Pero quien era el para dudar de las rocas de la aldea de la hoja.

Llego a un campo de entrenamiento donde se encontró con Gai y con Lee.

Entrenado.

Los dos eran buenos, muy buenos en taijutsu.

Naruto un poco cansado decidió sentarse en la roca.

Escucho 3 gritos de molestia al verse aplastados.

Pero decidió ignorarlos.

Entre tantos golpes Lee salió volando en su dirección.

Naruto lo freno alzando la mano y lo volvió a lanzar contra de Gai.

Esto causo que finalmente lo notaran.

 _Gooaahhh! Naruto sin duda tus llamas de la juventud arden como el sol!_ Hablo/grito Gai quien sonrió.

 _¡Bien Naruto es hora de otra prueba de rivalidad!_ Hablo lee y le extendió la mano. _Vencida (pulsos)._ Lee señalo un troco donde los 2 pudieran sentar.

Naruto acepto, pues no tenía nada mejor en que gastar su tiempo.

 _Neji-kun qué opinas._ Naruto recién noto como la "Roca" lo siguió y a las otras 2 personas en el campo de entrenamiento.

Uno era un hyuga inferior y la otra era una niña que vestía de manera tradicional.

 _No me importa._ Contesto el hyuga.

 _Tienes razón, Lee es más fuerte._ Contesto la kunoichi.

 _Yosh! Tenten tus llamas de la juventud arden como el sol al apoyar a un compañero!_ Hablo Gai mientras alzaba los pulgares.

 _Naruto-kun Listo para demostrar lo que arden tus llamas de la juventud!_ Dijo le mientras le pasaban la mano.

Naruto la estrecho.

 _Inicien._ Dijo Gai.

Y paso.

Ni Lee o Naruto movían sus codos, en señal de fuerza.

Parecía que no habían escuchado la orden.

 _Gai-sensei dijo._ Tenten se cayó al escuchar ese ruido, era como si algo tronara.

Neji activo su byakugan en busaca del origen del ruido y lo encontró.

Era el tronco.

El tronco es estaba rompiendo por la fuerza que estaba soportando.

 _Baya que eres fuerte._ Comento Naruto a Lee mientras sonreía. _Pero vamos enserio._ Naruto movió sus dedos. _Kai._ Libero uno de los sellos de gravedad en su cuerpo.

Automáticamente la mano de lee se vio doblada a estar en los 45 grados mientras Naruto sonreía.

 _No me dejare vencer tan fácil, Naruto-kun._ Hablo Lee inhalo fuertemente y su piel se puso roja.

Las manos volvieron a estar a 90 grados.

Ahora las 2 manos luchaban por un lado la derecha de lee o la izquierda de Naruto.

Finalmente, el tronco cedió.

Dejando las 2 manos sostenidas en el aire, pero aun así ninguna cedía.

 _Eres fuerte, ¡en verdad Naruto!_ Dijo Lee emocionado.

Naruto estaba distraído viendo como la "piedra" parecía saltar apoyándolo.

 _¿dijiste algo?_ Le pregunto distraída mente.

Mientras tanto en una misión para apresar a tora.

El equipo 7 compuesto por Menma, Sakura y Sasuke, vieron como su sensei Kakashi estornudaba y luego sonreía diciendo.

A _lguien sigue mi filosofía._ Comento feliz mente al cielo, mientras Tora saltaba a arañar el rosto de Menma.

Con Naruto las cosas no parecían ceder, incluso la tierra a los pies de ellos se inició a agrietar.

 _Creo que esto ya tardo._ Hablo Naruto. _Kai._ Libero el segundo sello de gravedad.

E inmediatamente Lee cayó al piso junto con toda su mano.

 _¡Lee!_ Tenten se acercó rápido a ver a su compañero.

Gai aun lo veía impresionado como si no creyera que hubiera vencido a Lee.

Mientras Neji lo veía analizándolo.

 _¡IMPRESIONANTE NARUTO-KUN!_ Hablo Lee apenas se puso de pie. _¿Que fue eso que hiciste?, no sentí chakra, pero tu fuerza aumento al doble que la primera vez._ hablo extasiado lee.

 _Uso sellos de gravedad en mi cuerpo, así entreno y aumento mi fuerza física a niveles supra humanos._ Le respondió naruto. _Pero claro me he excedido en el uso de los sellos por lo que cree otros para limitar mi fuerza._ Naruto se descubrió las piernas y las muñecas revelando un sello que tenía el kanji hyaku. _Cuando los libero mi fuerza se aumenta de diferentes maneras, un 25 por ciento de mi verdadera tuerza fue la que detuviste, no soportaste un 50 por ciento y dudo que siquiera te imagines mi fuerza al 100 por ciento._ Comento.

A _sombroso._ Grito la "Roca" antes de explotar en una nube de humo revelando a 2 niños y una niña.

Uno de ellos tenía el pelo café, lentes, moqueaba de la nariz, la niña tenía un pelo naranja, amarado en 2 coletas altas y con las meguillas enchapinadas.

Mientras la voz provenía de un niño, con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, peinado en unta y sin un diente.

Naruto suspiro.

Como el, uno de los mejores espadachines del mundo, no podía escapar de 3 niños que lo seguían como su sombra.

 _Konohamaru, creí haberte dicho que no me siguieras hasta._ Naruto fue interrumpido pues el hyuga alzo su mano.

El hyuga lo estaba amenazando.

 _No le hable así al honorable nieto del saidaime hokage._ Dijo neji mientras activaba su byakugan.

Naruto lo dio y alzo sus manos.

Neji abrió los ojos, esa posición de manos.

 _Kai._ Ordeno Naruto.

 _AAAHHHH!_ Neji había caído al piso mientras se arrancaba la banda de su cabeza, el sello del pájaro enjaulado estaba brillando en un tono intenso de verde.

 _NEJI!_ Gritaron los miembros del equipo 10 mientras se acercaban a ayudar a su compañero.

 _Como te decía Konohamaru._ Naruto llamo la atención de los niños. _No se acerquen a mi o me pidan ser su sensei, no puedo hacerlo no tengo autorización y la verdad frenan mi entrenamiento._ Naruto volvió a hacer el sello de manos y Neji dejo de gritar.

 _Naruto-kun ¿por qué lo hiciste?_ Pregunto Lee.

 _Digamos que el simplemente no debería hablarme así, como si fuera alguien importante, después de todo es solo Bunke._ Naruto vio con asco a Neji. _Sentí ese sello a kilómetros de distancia._ Naruto puso su mano en la frente. _Es uno de los sellos más débiles de mi clan, es tan simple de quitar._ Dijo tranquilo.

Neji sintió como si algo pesado desapareciera de sus hombros.

Vio su reflejo en el protector en el cuello de Naruto.

Su rostro no tenía el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

 _Aunque, no es mi decisión ponerlo o quitarlo._ Naruto volvió a presionar al frente de Neji y el sello volvió a aparecer. _En que estaba, así konohamaru, moegi, udon se van a ir de aquí ahora mismo o hare que un monstruo se los coma._ Naruto amenazó a los niños quienes no se movieron.

 _¡No tener miedo ante nada!_ Dijeron los 3 niños.

Naruto asintió esa frase él se las dijo cuándo salieron corriendo al amenazarlos con sus espadas.

 _Bueno nos vemos._ Naruto se desvaneció en una nueve de polvo negro.

 _Equipo, ¡misión encontrar a naruto-sensei para que nos entrene numero 15 inicia ya!_ Dijo Konohamaru mientras sus compañeros de equipo asentían y salían tras el espadachín.

Gai aprobó el esfuerzo de los niños y junto con Lee iniciaron a gritar cosas sobre las llamas de la juventud.

 _¿neji estas bien?_ Pregunto Tenten mientras veía a su compañero.

Este tenía una extraña mirada, su mente era un lio, por un segundo alguien abrió la jaula que tenía y lo dejo ser libre, antes de volver a sellarlo.

Él tenía que pedirle que volviera a quitarle el sello.

* * *

/ hace 2 años y medio/ en las fosas de azufre de kiri/

* * *

 _Muchos maestros tardan una vida en saber cómo usar la kata hitsuji, otros tardan días, eso solo depende de ti aprendiz._ Bukku señaló a Naruto con su bastón.

Este estaba meditando al lado de su abuelo.

 _Solo abre tu mano y deja que tu cuerpo haga el resto._ Comento Bukku. _Aunque tardes años esperaremos._ Dijo el anciano a él le tomo 20 años el lograr superar esa kata.

Naruto alzo la mano y destruyó una roca con la mano.

 _Bueno, eso nos deja con mucho tiempo libre._ Murmuro el anciano, de nuevo fue superado por su nieto. _Bueno, Naruto ha llegado el momento, de que te metas en las partes más sagradas de nuestro clan._ Bukku señalo la X bajo el cuello y luego se hizo un corte con su sable. Kuchiyose no jutsu. Grito una vez toco el piso.

El cielo se nublo, las nubes de azufre rodearon al ser gigante.

Una gigantesca serpiente que volaba con 6 grandes alas, sus escamas eran doradas, su cabeza de dragón con cuernos largos como un ciervo, bigotes largos que debían medir 10 metros de largos, colmillos tan grandes como él y con sus ojos dorados y reptilianos.

 _Bukku!, gRran guerrRRo, ¿PoRRr qué me llamasSSte?_ El dragón apenas movía su mandíbula mientras solo con la mirada los enfocaba.  Sniff sniff _Huelo, szangre, szangre joven, ese, es, Tuuuu aprrrendizZZ._ La voz del dragón era rasposa y gruesa a la vez, como si le costara respirar.

 _Si Teo Long, él es mi aprendiz y está listo para tu prueba._ Dijo bukku mientras se alejaba de naruto

 _Essstee pequueeñoo reeemmmoollino, ¿es tuuu?... aahhhajajjajaa, en verdad? listo esta._ Pregunto el recién identificado como Teo Long.

 _Lo está._ Dijo el anciano.

Naruto estaba espantado, en verdad ese ser debía medir casi 120 metros de largo con una cabeza en verdad enorme, apenas sus alas se movían y parecía estar totalmente paralizado flotando.

 _Bien…_ dijo el dragón mientras se erguía y apuntaba su cabeza contra naruto, abrió su boca. _GROOAAARRR!_ Un enorme torbellino de fuego multicolor lo rodeo.

El fuego no quemaba, era de colores variados como las llamas que vio el día que lo marcaron como aprendiz.

La X en su rostro ardía como cuando detectaba un genjutsu, pero era un ardor diferente.

 _Vaya, él tenía razón…_ dijo el dragón una vez el fuego dejo de rodear a Naruto. _N aruto... Uzumaki…. ¡Yo soy TEO LONG, REY Y PADRE DE LOS DRAGONES DE LA GENERACION 43!_ Gruño el dragón y una tormenta inicio a caer. _Soy la invocación de tu maestro, ahora como en los tiempos antiguos tu eres, digno._ Alzo la cabeza. _GROAARRR!_ Gruño el dragón y de pronto de las nubes de tormenta salió un dragón extraño, tenía 9 cabezas pequeñas, pero apenas cabían en su cuerpo de 20 metros.

El dragón descendió y de una de sus bocas escupió un huevo a los pies de Naruto.

El huevo era negro, con líneas moradas y triángulos lilas.

Luego el dragón de 9 cabezas desapareció al caer un rayo.

 _Esssse esss unOOo de miISSSs hijosSS._ Teo Long hablo. _El cCcRrReCccerRRá para ser tu InvVVocacion peRRrSsSonal._ El dragón vio el huevo y lo toco con sus 2 bigotes. _Nace HyDdRraNoiRRR._ El dragón vio a Bukku. _Mi pueblo, A tu DiSsposSion SSiempRre esStaRra._ El dragón despareció en un relámpago y el cielo volvió a la normalidad.

 _¿porque esto no me sorprende?_ Comento Naruto mientras miraba el huevo.

Este se inició a mover y de un segundo a otro el cascaron se cuarte.

Revelando un pequeño reptil, con escamas negra suaves, un vientre morado, un tipo de cresta como corona en su cabeza, su cuello era corto, no tenía dientes, su cola terminaba en punta, sus ojos eran verdes y el iris era rojo.

 _¿hola?_ Naruto saludo al pequeño dragón.

Este vio la mano de naruto y se lanzó a morderla con sus encías desdentadas.

 _AHHH! QUITALO._ Naruto se estaba moviendo de un lado al otro, mientras agitaba su mano frenéticamente, hasta que el dragón vio el pelo rojo de naruto y lo confundió con un bistec.

 _Ahhhh! ¡Cómo se quita!_ Naruto corría intentando sacárselo de la cabeza.

Bukku le lanzo una cantimplora llena de sake.

 _Es un bebe, quiere comer carne, pero no tiene dientes aun, dale sake así crecen mejor._ Comento Bukku.

Naruto logro sacarse al bebe dragón de su cabeza y entre sus brazos lo acurruco y le puso la cantimplora de sake a su boca.

Cual bebe con biberón el dragón sonreía feliz.

 _Bueno no es tan malo._ Murmuro naruto.

 _Bruoo!_ Él bebe dragón eructo y una llamarada quemo la cara de naruto.

 _Me retracto._ Comento.

 _Tu no soportaste a Teo Long de bebe._ Se quejó bukku. _El lanzaba rayos._

Así Naruto tuvo que pasar los siguientes meses cuidando a un dragón joven.

* * *

/ una semana después konoha no sato/ 9:30 am/ oficina del hokage.

* * *

Minato estaba con las manos cruzadas, a su lado estaba Kushima.

Y frente a ellos estaba una mujer Joven.

Pelo rojo a cafesado, vestía un vestido azul, protectores para manos y piernas, tenía una insignia de Kiri.

 _Entienda no podemos ayudarle._ Dijo Minato.

 _Pero por favor, kiri sufre un reinado de terror, se los ruegos aceptaremos cualquier tipo ayuda._ Pidió Mei.

 _Bueno, no he mina-kun, sé que nuestra aldea no ganara nada, pero por favor ayúdala, los Terumi y los Uzumaki estan relacionados, te lo pido._ Suplico Kushina a Minato.

El hokage pareció pensarlo.

 _Hay un elemento, talvez usted lo cuestione, pero es muy bueno en estrategia y el logro matar a un kage._ Comento minato.

Mei abrió los ojos, impresionada eso era lo que Kiri necesitaba.

 _Sí, creo que sería de mucha ayuda alguien como él._ comento mei.

Minato chasqueo los dedos.

 _Neko, tráeme a Ryu._ Comento.

Desde hace dos meses los ambus se referían a Naruto como Ryu, no sabía la razón, pero según se entero era ese apodo o shinigami por lo que mejor era que se refirieran a naruto de esa manera.

Por su lado Yugao estaba un poco aterrada, ella no sabía porque, pero últimamente le tenía mucho respeto a Naruto, desde la venció y les ayudo durante una misión rango S donde el salvo a 15 ambus de 1000 mercenarios, los ambus le tenían un tremendo respeto a Naruto.

Lo encontró estaba haciendo ejercicio, mientras 3 niños lo imitaban, bueno lo intentaban ya que hacer flexiones con una mano de cabeza era algo que los niños no podían hacer.

 _Ryu el hokage lo solicita._ Comento y tan rápido como dio el mensaje desapareció.

A los 5 minutos naruto estaba en la oficina del hokage.

Minato estaba sentado en su silla, a su lado estaba Kushina y frente a escritorio en otra silla estaba Mei.

 _Naruto, permíteme presentarte a._ inicio su discurso Minato.

 _Mei terumi, líder de la rebelión de Kiri, maneja los elementos, suiton, katon, doton y por kekkei genkai futton y yoton, tiene 5000 ninjas a su cargo, además que es la última de su clan y tiene una confianza casi ciega de sus seguidores._ Comento naruto.

Los 3 presentes lo veían impresionados.

 _Mi abuelo a patrocinado la rebelión desde sus inicios, creo que ya se para que me llamaron, solo tengo una duda ¿está dispuesta a seguir mis métodos para ganar la guerra civil?_ Pregunto Naruto a Mei.

Esta lo vio a los ojos.

Aunque el niño era menor que ella, su presencia se imponía, parecía que guardaba más secretos de los que aparentaba.

Y no sabía porque, pero una parte de ella le decía que ese era el mejor camino.

 _Acepto._ Mei tomo la mano de naruto.

* * *

/en kiri/

Yagura estaba mirando el espejo de su oficina mientras veía en sus ojos ese genjutsu al que lo habían sometido.

Tras de él estaba.

Uchiha Madara controlándolo.

Pero de pronto un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yagura y el espejo frente a él se cuarteo cortando por la mitad a Uchiha Madara.

* * *

/ mientras tanto/ en la zona de entrenamientos 10.

 _¡Ya cállate menma!_ grito Sakura Harumo mientras se tapaba los oídos en un intento de evitar escuchar todas las palabras que menma estaba diciendo.

 _No me calles Harumo y no te atrevas a hablarme así, ¡yo soy Menma Namikaze! ¡El elegido!_ Hablo el niño mientras señalaba al cielo. _Yo soy el elegido de la profecía._ Hablo de nuevo.

Pero un ardor en su meguilla lo hizo callar.

 _Ya cállate de una vez, ¡que seas un niño mimado y que creas que a todos le interesa tu vida está bien!_ hablo Sasuke quien había golpeado a menma. _¡pero no te pongas a hablar con nosotros como si nos importara tu vida o como si fuéramos amigos!_ Comento el molesto Uchiha.

 _Hola ¿Cómo? He ¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto Kakashi quien apenas llegaba con su equipo, tarde como siempre.

 _Menma, estuvo molestan a sasuke-kun con lo de que es el elegido por la milésima vez._ Grito Sakura molesta.

Kakashi suspiro, a el también le molestaba que Menma se creyera el elegido invencible, en más de una ocasión eso había arruinado una misión y también la opinión que muchos tenían de su equipo.

De alguna manera entre las personas que iban a la aldea a contratar ninjas, evitaban hacerlo con el equipo 7, al parecer el rumor de que eran incompetentes y escandalosos era muy grande.

 _Bueno tenemos una misión rango C, vamos a cuidar unas ovejas._ Volvió a suspirar, cuidar unas ovejas de unos bandidos no era su idea de una misión ninja.

 _Kakashi sensei ¿Por qué no podemos tener una verdadera misión?_ Pregunto Sakura.

 _Bueno, aún estamos a pruebas debido a lo que paso con el cargamento de maíz._ Comento el ninja enmascarado.

Sakura y Sasuke voltearon a ver a Menma. Ese día Menma por haber estado diciendo cosas de que era el elegido no cuido que una parvada se comiera todo el maíz.

Mientras Menma dormía porque, el elegido tenía que dormir.

Menma como siempre si inicio a quejar de que esas no eran las obligaciones de un elegido que él no cuidaría un montón de ovejas.

Kakashi suspiro si Menma no fuera el hijo de su sensei ya lo habría amenazado de muerte.

Mientras el equipo 7 iniciaba su calvario con las ovejas.

El equipo 15 y el equipo 10 estaba en matando el tiempo.

Ino estaba peinándose y poniéndose maquillaje en un intento de verse más bonita, porque según sabia era momento de que Naruto volviera a escoltar a su equipo a una misión peligrosa.

Mientras Shikamaru, con su típica mirada de somnolencia sacaba un bostezo, para muchos el en estos momentos estaba siendo todo un Nara, pero en realidad estaba pensando algo. En la última jugada con la que naruto le gano en shogi, durante un mes había estado repasando ese juego, en búsqueda del momento exacto donde Naruto había obtenido la ventaja en el juego.

Mito y Husa estaban viendo como Nao y a choiju intentaba comer más de 40 albóndigas a la vez.

Ese día ellas y Nao tenían que reunirse temprano con su sensei, pero aún no había llegado y como el puesto de comida de los akimichi estaba tan cerca bueno, no se les ocurrió mejor cosa que retar a Nao a comer albóndigas.

Y como el equipo 10 también esperaba a su sensei bueno aprovecharon para entretenerse.

Un relincho lamo su atención.

Y de pronto vieron a un gigantesco caballo blanco como la nieve, pero con el pelo rojo trotar a toda velocidad por la calle principal de konoha, tomando las riendas del caballo estaba Naruto, lo raro era que llevaba a una mujer mayor a el quien no parecía querer soltar la cintura del joven.

Además de eso las marcas de pesuñas que el caballo dejaba tras de sí estaban en llamas.

 _Ahh! Esto es horrible!_ Grito Mei mientras se quejaba de la velocidad del caballo de naruto.

 _Se pondrá peor._ Dijo naruto mientras tomaba. _Listo Entei._ Pregunto naruto al caballo.

Este pareció asentir y relincho fuertemente.

 _HiaAAA!_ Naruto tiro de las riendas y Entei dio un salto.

Las pesuñas de Entei se vieron rodeadas de llamas y el caballo inicio a cabalgar sobre el cielo.

 _¡Ha! Esto es peor._ Grito Mei mientras se aferraba mas a Naruto. _¿Te dije qué? le temo a las alturas._

 _HIIPPPP!_ Relincho entei y se sacudió violenta mente.

 _No digas eso._ Naruto regaño a Mei. _Hieres sus sentimientos, ya ya entei no te quiso insultar._ Naruto calmo al caballo quien siguió su trote. _Oye querías llegar lo más rápido posible a Kiri, con Entei nos tardaremos a lo mucho 10 horas y eso porque debe descansar 2 horas en tierra firme._

 _Pero cuando dijiste que era un caballo no pensé que fuera uno de chakra._ Se quejó mei, pues en verdad las alturas le daban mucho miedo.

 _Descuida, estarás bien, solo confía en mí._ Naruto le dio una sonrisa a Mei.

Esta no supo identificar si la sonrisa era de confianza, peo había algo de malicia detrás de ella.

* * *

/ en Ame/

La lluvia eterna de la aldea mojaba la estatua de una mujer que lloraba, está a su derecha tenía a un hombre con la boca abierta y sacando la legua.

Sobre esta lengua, estaba un joven de pelo naranja con varias piezas de metal en la nariz, oídos, boca y cejas, sus ojos eran morados con 3 círculos concéntricos.

 _Pain, ¿está todo bien?_ Pregunto una silueta femenina con una flor de origami sobre su cabello azulado.

 _Si konan, solo estaba sumergido en los pensamientos de un dios._ Comento el recién identificado como pain, mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba con rumbo dentro de la boca del hombre.

Pero de pronto se detuvo y con sus ojos enfoco algo a lo lejos.

 _¿Qué sucede?_ Pregunto konan saliendo a la lluvia, mojando su capa negra con nubes rojas.

 _Nada, creí que me estaban vigilando._ Comento mientras volteaba totalmente.

Pero no había hombre o animal que su rinnegan pudiera detectar en un radio de 2 kilómetros.

 _Olvídalo._ Una voz extra lo llamo. _Tenemos que buscar al Gobi._ Ordeno la voz y luego mostro su máscara naranja con hueco que dejaba ver el sharingan.

Pain entro al edificio he ignoro esa sensación de ser observado.

A lo lejos 6 mujeres con ropas negras y protectores de flor dejaban de ser intangibles.

Una de ellas saco un espejo de maquillaje y lo abrió.

De este salió una mini versión de Bukku, acompañado de una mini versión de Zatin.

 _Bukku-sama tenía razón es un Uzumaki, que tiene el rinnegan._ Dijo la kunoichi/bruja lieder de la misión.

( **E** _ **l ya no es un Uzumaki, es un Raut al usar los ojos de ella).**_ Comento Bukku molesto, de que un Uzumaki se atreviera a dañar el honor del clan al tener los ojos de Kaguya.

 _(_ _ **Manténgalo vigilado, aprendan sus puntos fuertes y los débiles, de ser necesario usen el NIZ en el**_ _)._ ordeno Zatin.

 _Como ordene Reina._ Dijo cerrando el espejo y volviéndose a hacer intangibles para volver a espiar al líder de Akatsuki.

Así en la lluvia, las brujas iniciaron a espiar al líder de Akatsuki, esperando el momento para envenenarlo con el Niz.

Así todo el mundo ninja estaba por iniciar a ver como nacía una leyenda.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 7**_

* * *

 _ **espero que les guste la historia.**_

* * *

 _ **N 1.- lo que paso en Nami no kuni será el inicio de algo más grande n el futuro.**_

 _ **N 2.- Nagato, el bueno, todo lo que ha hecho está bien en el tipo de mentalidad de los Uzumaki, lo malo es que usa los ojos de Kaguya para eso, por lo que es malo y debe ser exterminado.**_

 _ **N 3.- en el anime y manga se deja claro que Karui tiene una fuerza en sus puños que rivaliza con la de Sakura sin el uso de chakra.**_

 _ **N 4.- Naruto no es súper listo o algo así, solo sabe lo que ha leído y es bueno en estrategia, muy bueno en ese tipo de mentalidad.**_

 _ **N 5.- como es que el rinnegan no ve a las brujas, la magia es posterior al rikudo sennin, por lo que el rinnegan no detecta ese tipo de chakra.**_

 _ **N 6.- Teo Long tiene apenas 232 años, los dragones maduran rápido y envejecen lento, una vez que se les asigna un invocador, las vidas de estos están unidas. Si Bukku muere Teo Long igual, es el mismo caso con Naruto.**_

 _ **N 7.- Porque el caballo de Naruto es blanco, nunca escucharon el mito que los grandes conquistadores tienen un caballo blanco.**_

 _ **N 8.- el equipo de konohamaru, bueno ellos en el futuro serán parte de los leales a Naruto.**_

 _ **N 9.- la lealtad de Karui bueno, ella no sabe de qué lado estará.**_

 _ **N 10.- han notado que Bukku y Naruto tienen un efecto entre los Uzumaki, esto es debido a que la rama superior tiene una manera de controlar a las demás ramas, por medio de su sangre, ellos tienen un control mental sobre las demás ramas, en Bukku esta respuesta es casi automática y se convierte en respeto y miedo. Con Naruto el efecto es leve y se convierte en confianza y amor. Por eso afectan de esa manera a los demás.**_

 _ **N 11.- el Niz es una poción (arma biológica) que consume chakra y causa un efecto de somnolencia en el afectado, causando una muerte lenta en sueño y sin dolor.**_

 _ **N 12.- Menma, bueno a él le van a bajar los humos a base de puños mas adelante.**_

* * *

Irrealiti. Espero que les guste.

Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

pokemon Ranger :archivo ranger (pokemon)*

Marcado (Naruto)*

el nuevo gran general de los Uzumaki ( Naruto) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Un frio temor ( Rise of guardians) *

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.

* * *

Tamashi


	9. Chapter 9

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/ x-x /

 **Leonard Sharksun:** por hydranoyd si acertaste, pero por los otros 2 no.

Pues tenía planeada que Hiruzen muriera en la invasión de Oto con Kusa y lo de mito bueno la verdad todavía no lo pienso, aunque como lo he planteado seria al mal visto pues los Uzumakis consideran a los Jinchurikis más un error o un arma.

Lo veré mas adelante.

 **CCSakuraforever:** pues gracias y si espero que te guste cómo será la lucha en Kiri.

 **Lavida134:** gracias la verdad desde que lo vi en un anime me fascino y también su historia, con el dragón buen aún queda mucho que ver.

Y Nagato, bueno Madara estaba muerto y luego resulta que controla akatsuki ¿Cuándo alguien en Naruto en verdad muere?

 **irrealiti: el concurso aun sigue en pie, que desen participara, solo dígame de que animes bien Hydranoir, teo long y Entei.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ capítulo octavo: la lucha por Kiri/

* * *

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

( _ **medios de comunicación)**_

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus y brujas...**_

…

* * *

/hace 2 años/ sake no kuni / 7:35 am/

* * *

Vemos a un joven de coleta de caballo cabello rojo y amarillo, ropas de entrenamiento azules y blancas correr de una turba de aldeanos furiosos, a su lado su invocación personal, un dragón de la clase Hidra, con solo una cabeza, de color negro, uñas moradas, placas dorsales morradas, escamas finas en el pecho de un tono azulado, cresta cual corona y dientes filosos.

 _¡Atrapen al monstruo que se tomó toda la provisión de un mes!_ Grito uno de los hombres de la turba quien tenía un sonrojo por estar ebrio.

 _Se acabó mi ración anual._ Grito otro igual de ebrio, pero con hacha en mano.

Todos los borrachos iniciaron a lanzar palos, piedras, hachas y machete contra ellos 2.

 _Te dije que no debías tomarte eso._ Grito Naruto mientras a su lado.

Hydranoir su dragón lo veía.

 _Que tenía sed, además el sake sabe mejor que el agua y hace más brillantes mis escamas._ Hablo el reptil mientras apenas movía su mandíbula.

 _No sé porque te seguí la corriente._ Comento mientras llegan a una calle.

 _¡Es el!_ grito un hombre pequeño y regordete con ropa de Daimyo. _El que será mi yerno._ Grito mientras hombres armados los incitaban a perseguir.

 _Vaya, ¡tu suegro!_ Grito en burla Hydranoir.

 _¡Cállate y abre las alas!_ Grito naruto.

De las espinas dorsales del dragón 2 alas negras salieron.

 _¡Sube!_ Ordeno mientras naruto saltaba sobre el cuello del dragón y se sujetó.

Hydranoir abrió fuertemente las alas y los 2 se elevaron a toda velocidad en el cielo.

 _Dime ¿aun quieres destruí esa estatua?_ Naruto señalo una estatua hecha en oro del Daimyo del sake que a sus pies tenia barios barriles llenos de la bebida alcohólica.

Hydranoir sonrió y de sus dientes una flama morada inicio a brotar.

" _enton: blaster"_ hydranoir abrió su boca y una esfera de fuego morada rodeada de unas llamas negras salió disparada contra la estatua.

Por el calor los barriles explotaron y al ser un alcohol quemaron la estatua de oro y medio pueblo.

 _No volveremos aquí._ Dijo naruto.

 _Trato hecho_ _._ Comento feliz el dragón mientras los 2 se encaminaban a encontrar al perdido Bukku.

* * *

/ 9 pm / Mizu no kuni / a 15 kilómetros de kiri/

* * *

En el bosque pantanoso de mizu no kuni, se hallaba oculto bajo la tierra y escondido por los rebeldes.

La base de la rebelión.

Ellos querían acabar con el sanguinario régimen del Mizukage Yagura.

En estos momentos 2 ambus cazadores rebeldes.

Vigilaban una de las entradas principales a la base de la rebelión.

Estaban mirando en búsqueda de cualquier señal del enemigo.

De pronto en los cielos vieron una extraña criatura.

que desprendía una luz brillante, cual llama de chimenea.

Poco a poco el animal descendió y de este equino.

Bajaron 2 personas.

Una de ellas era muy bien conocida por los ambus, era Mei Terumi la líder de la rebelión.

Pero el otro era extraño, trayendo una ropa de camuflaje verde y con el pelo rojo y amarillo.

Parecía más un joven.

 _Te dije que Entei es el caballo más rápido del mundo._ Dijo el extraño para los ambus.

 _No me vuelvo a subir a ese potro loco._ Dijo Mei mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la base rebelde.

Entei bramo molesto y naruto lo consoló.

 _Yaya entei, ya sabes que las mujeres que te prueban repiten._ Comento con burla naruto.

Entei relincho en el mismo tono.

Mei los volteo a ver, era cosa suya o los 2 parecían tener la misma mentalidad.

 _MEI-SAMA._ Dijeron los 2 ambus y dieron una reverencia a la mujer.

Esta los saludo y les pido que abrieran la entrada a la base rebelde.

Los 2 hicieron sellos de manos y tocaron las lianas estas se movieron y dieron acceso a Mei y a Naruto.

Caminando por el lugar Naruto podía ver que era muy parecido al paisaje mental que Menma tiene en su cabeza.

Un montón de tuberías que goteaban en un gran espacio en blanco.

Como el cerebro de Menma.

Naruto rió por su broma.

Al final del túnel había una luz y una vez la cruzaron llegaron al cuartel de la rebelión.

Era un lugar muy amplio de unos 100 metros de largo por 6 de alto, con muchos pilares llenos de enredaderas y goteras, túneles que se entremezclaban y ninjas que dormían.

 _Hhiiippp._ Hipo Entei, el un caballo de fuego, en un lugar con tanta agua, se incomodaba fácilmente.

S _i lo sé, pero ya sabes es una revolución y por desgracia estamos del lado más débil._ Murmuro Naruto a su caballo.

El asintió y cerro sus ojos rojos en señal de que había entendido a su amo.

Mei condujo a naruto a su "oficina" si se le puede decir a un lugar con paredes falsas de madera, un escritorio y una cama que fungía como silla en la oficina.

 _Bueno, sé que no es mucho, pero, no es mucho._ Comento Mei.

 _Vencí a los piratas del rabo verde con solo 3 personas y destruí el imperio de Gatou con 80 civiles, créeme esto es mejor que mis interiores victorias._ Comento Naruto mientras se sentaba en el piso de la oficina sobre un montón de paja.

 _Bueno, llamare a mis tenientes para que podamos iniciar la toma de Kiri._ Comento Mei mientras salía de la oficina.

 _Necesito los reportes de recursos y soldados a tu disposición._ Pido Naruto.

Mei señalo un sobre.

Que estaba bajo una taza de café.

Naruto tomo el sobre y lo primero que vio fue el polvo que había en este.

Inicio a leer el contenido de los documentos.

Según esto la rebelión tenía 8000 ninjas, de los cuales 7356 eran ninjas entre gennin a jounin, 54 medi-nin, 32 espías, 456 ambus y 102 arqueros.

Luego los recursos.

Por los kamis.

Apenas tenían suficiente alimento para sobrevivir, los recursos médicos eran casi inexistentes, para 102 arqueros solo había 34 arcos, las kunais y los shurikens no estaban mejor, además de la falta de sellos explosivos y materiales varios como aceites y cereales.

Naruto siguió leyendo y busco los planos del cuartel de la rebelión.

Había mucho espacio eso era lo bueno.

Además, el cuarte estaba paralelo a un sistema de cavernas sellado ase años.

Luego tomo los datos del enemigo.

45 000 ninjas listos para luchar, 65 000 civiles que no abandonarían sus tierras y hogares, 12 000 ambus "leales" a yagura, 600 medi-nins.

Además de recursos casi ilimitados.

Soltó un suspiro y se masajeo las cienes.

¿en que se había metido?

Naruto inicio a pensar en las opciones.

Según la información los ninjas normales no abandonaban a Yagura por el miedo del que este les haría a sus familias, por lo que si había alguien que les prometiera un mejor trato se aliarían con él, los civiles eran otra cosa, tenían miedo a que Yagura enviara a sus ambus a matarlos como la hacía cada cierto tiempo, los médicos eran otro tema muy difícil de tratar y aparte los recursos.

Sin esos perderían.

Ya tenía su plan.

Parte uno quitarle los médicos a Kiri.

Parte dos sabotear el comercio.

Parte tres robar los recursos.

Parte cuatro provocar al pueblo.

Parte cinco vencer a yagura.

Si ese era un gran plan.

naruto inicio a escribir los detalles de cada fase del plan en lo que los líderes de la rebelión llegaban.

Mei volvió acompañada de 3 hombres y una mujer.

Uno tenía un parche en su ojo, una bata verde cubría su armadura de ambu, un cabello gris azulado.

Otro un pelo castaño con el protector de kiri y con las ropas estándar de jounnin.

La mujer tenía el uniforme de un medi-nin con el pelo azul.

Y el ultimo tenía una apariencia fiera con muchas cicatrices en sus brazos, una nariz como papa, pelo azul negruzco y cara como un queso.

 _¿Este niño venció a un kage?_ Pregunto el hombre cabeza de queso con nariz de papa.

 _No se ve muy fuerte._ Dijo la mujer.

 _Aunque ese pelo rojo._ Murmuro el del parche.

 _Bueno veamos cómo nos va._ Hablo el castaño.

 _Naruto, quiero presentarte a los líderes de la rebelión._ Hablo Mei. _Te presento a Doto, a Kin, Ao y Dan._ Señalando a cada uno de los presentes.

 _Un placer._ Comento Naruto mientras daba una reverencia a los recién llegados.

Estos imitaron la acción.

 _Bueno mañana a las 7 iniciara la batalla por Kiri._ Dijo Doto el ninja que parecía queso.

Naruto vio como los demás asentía y suspiro.

 _¿alguien siquiera se dignó en leer esto?_ Naruto señalo la información que le habían dado.

Para su sorpresa solo Ao asintió y el resto negó con la cabeza.

 _Eso que tiene que ver._ Dan hablo fuertemente.

 _Pues según esto no solo estamos en desventaja numérica, sino también en recursos y fondos._ Dijo Ao mientras discretamente se ponía más cerca de Naruto.

 _No solo eso, hay 34 médicos, para 8000 ninjas y el enemigo tiene 600 con medicinas y utensilios listos, por donde lo vean no es prudente atacar._ Comento naruto.

 _Tú, ¿qué sabes? los civiles estarán con nosotros, seguro se nos unirán._ Hablo Kin la medi-nin.

 _Si como alimentaran y cuidaran a 65 000 civiles con solo 8000 ninjas._ Comento Naruto viendo fijamente a la mujer.

Esta iba a responder, pero luego cerro su boca, no tenía una verdadera respuesta.

 _Entonces que hacemos ¿dejamos la rebelión y aceptamos lo que hace Yagura?_ Pegunto Mei.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y busco la hoja donde había escrito sus planes, pero esta estaba en manos de Ao.

 _Esto en verdad podría funcionar._ Comento Ao con un ligero toque de esperanza en su voz.

Los líderes de la rebelión vieron la hoja.

Iniciaron a murmurar entre sí.

 _¿Por qué secuestrar a los médicos?_ Pregunto Kin.

 _Para que kiri este enferma y débil._ Comento Naruto. _Los recursos para que este, hambrienta y molesta._ Suspiro. _Y la economía para que este pobre y necesitada._ Naruto vio como todos los líderes de la rebelión lo miraban mal. _Eso se necesita para la victoria._

 _Pero ¿no nos culparan a nosotros?_ Pregunto Doto.

 _Según se Yagura no tolera los errores y en cuanto se entere que algo no va como él quiere en lugar de investigar y pensar, mandara a sus ambus para matar a los testigos y ver si alguno de ellos tuvo culpa en el asunto._ Comento naruto. _Al final usaremos el gobierno de Yagura en su contra._

Los líderes de la rebelión intercambiaron miradas entre impresionados y desconcertados.

Como era posible que un niño, extranjero, en tan solo una reunión tuviera la solución a su conflicto de años.

 _¿Cuánto tardara?_ Pregunto Mei, un poco curiosa.

Naruto suspiro y se pasó las manos tras su cabello mayormente rojo y con unos pocos rayos amarillos.

 _Mmm he visto naciones más pobres soportar más tiempo, pero si una ventaja tenemos es el régimen de Yagura._ Suspiro naruto y puso sus manos juntas. _Un mes, quizás, tal vez antes, tal vez después._ Dijo naruto no muy seguro de en cuanto tiempo Kiri tendría el fin de su guerra civil.

Los líderes de la rebelión se volvieron a ver entre sí.

Un mes, quizás más, quizás menos.

Ese era el mejor pronóstico que alguien jamás había escuchado con esta rebelión.

Ya habían olvidado cuanto tiempo llevaban luchando y si seguían este plan en un mes o más todo acabaría.

 _¿Cuándo iniciamos?_ Dijo Doto sonriendo, este pelirrojo si había sido útil.

E _n 3 días._ Dijo Naruto. _Quiero conocer a todos los rebeldes y ver cuales sirven en que misiones._ Sentencio mientras se ponía de pie.

Los líderes rebeldes asintieron y lo dejaron en la oficina.

Solo.

Mei le dijo que el debería quedarse hay, pues sabia más de una rebelión que ella, quien heredo el puesto cuando el anterior líder murió.

Naruto se acostó en su silla/cama y dio el techo.

Bostezo, mañana sería un día muy estresante.

Se giró para dormir en la almohada.

Y de pronto, el techo inicio a gotear.

Cada gota de agua caí sobre la almohada.

Naruto se cambió de posición y otra gotera inicio a golpear la cabeza.

 **(porque la rebelión ni fue en kumo)** pensó molesto por ser mojado y no poder dormir.

En entre tantos movimientos se cayó de la cama y solo así pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

/ mientras tanto /Cha no kuni / 12 pm/

* * *

/Punto de vista de Karin/

* * *

Estaba viendo el cuerpo enfrente de mí, colgado con cadenas de pies y manos, suspendido en el aire, con intravenosas, cables eléctricos y varias piezas de metal absorbe chakra, yacía ese cuerpo.

Inerte.

No debía medir más de 75 cm, estaba en los huesos, los ojos cafés que antes demostraban vida ahora solo estaban dilatados viéndome fijamente.

Si no fuera por ese cristal de una vista que nos divida hubiera jurado que lo último que hizo en vida, fue dedicarme esa mirada.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué lo he hecho?

Por los Kamis, era un niño de 5 años, era solo un pobre niño que fue vendió como esclavo y yo.

Yo.

Lo use como rata de laboratorio.

Pero él era el único que había logrado sobrevivir a la etapa final, él era la clave, pero yo, yo tuve que hacerlo.

Tuve que drenar toda su sangre.

Ahora el verdadero experimento podía iniciar.

¿ **Pero a qué precio?**

 **Deja de mirarme.**

 **Deja de mirarme**.

 **No soporto ese rostro, esos ojos cafés sin vida, tu piel blanca, tu nariz fina y esa, esa maldita sonrisa.**

 **Porque sonríes.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Te lleve al límite.**

 **Experimente en ti durante 6 meses.**

 **Te torture, te saque sangre, remplace tus órganos.**

 **Y tu solo al final me diste.**

 **Esa sonrisa y esas palabras.**

( **gracias)** con tu voz, tu perfecta y angelical voz.

No comprendo cómo tú.

Tu…

Aceptaste tu muerte.

* * *

/punto de vista general/

Kinra entraba a la habitación de extracción, sabía que esta era una prueba importante, Bukku-sama se estaba comenzando a enojar y exigua resultados.

Por lo que tuvieron que adelantar la fase 1 del plan.

Y seleccionaron al sujeto de pruebas 513 para la extracción.

Ese sujeto era uno de los candidatos más óptimos para la misma, casi se podía decir que su sangre era perfecta.

Pero al entrar a la habitación no esperaba encontrarse con esa escena.

Las pantallas de computadoras, todas ellas con letras verdes decían.

 _ **(EXTAXION FINALIZADA… MATERIAL GENÉTICO ESTABLE)**_

Ningún material antes había sido estable.

Pero este lo era.

Reviso las hojas de resultados y la computadora.

Estable… gracias a los Kamis, finalmente el resultado de 3 años de investigación daba frutos.

Debían iniciarse el proceso de re programación genética cuanto antes, así obtendrían a los soldados perfectos para Uzu.

 _Lo hicimos Karin._ Kinra solo volteo a ver a su hija, encontrándose la mirando fijamente hacia adelante, viendo al sujeto 513.

Kinra presiono un botón y el cristal se volvió opaco.

Luego con su única mano toco el hombro de Karin.

 _Decisión difícil._ Susurro tristemente. _Sacrificar a uno, para salvar a miles, una vida para crear más._ Kinra con su mano se quitó el parche. _Mira lo que nos han hecho._ Alzo su muñón. _¿Qué vale una vida, cuando millones más se pueden salvar?_ Hablo y demostró una mirada carente de emociones, pero con la lógica gravada en los ojos.

Karin finalmente entendió de donde había sacado esa mirada.

Las 2 se dirigieron al comunicador.

Un invento hecho por las brujas que a través de espejos cristales y chakra permitía la comunicación holográfica con otro comunicador.

Era algo muy nuevo y apenas se estaba produciendo en masa.

 _ **(¿si?)**_ pregunto el holograma de Bukku mientras parecía molesto.

 _ **(Bukku-sama está completo, la fase uno es estable)**_ hablo Kinra mientras dedicaba una reverencia a Bukku.

 _(_ _ **bien, bien inicien cuanto antes el proceso)**_ Orden el anciano.

Las 2 asintieron y acabaron con la comunicación.

10 litros de sangre,

Con una sola gota se pueden crear 1000 soldados.

Si estos solo era el principio.

Todos veían con terror como Karin puso la primera gota.

La tierra se sacudió y las raíces se movieron.

En los tallos iniciaron a aparecer los brotes y así, el proceso inicio.

Y los frutos con forma de bebes se iniciaron a mover.

Todos los Uzumakis veía con admiración como la planta se movía, parecía que estaba contenta de finalmente dar su parte, tras ser cuidada y protegida por 50 largos años.

Karin estaba distraída y por el rabillo de su ojo vio algo, extraño, uno de los encargados del cuidado de la planta se acercaba mucho aun retoño, demasiado, además, iba lento y un poco inseguro.

Activo su habilidad de sensor y entonces se dio cuenta.

Con cuidado de su manga saco 6 sebons.

El hombre toco el retoño y lo jalo levemente, una, dos, tres veces.

Pensaba que nadie lo estaba viendo y que podría completar su misión.

Pero antes de lograr arrancar una de esas cosas, sintió un ardor en su espalda.

Sus manos, brazos, piernas, boca, todo su cuerpo le dejo de responder.

Cayo para atrás.

 _¿que tenemos aquí? Me parece un nuevo sujeto de pruebas._ Comento Karin, mientras 4 de los guardias de seguridad de las instalaciones se llevaban al hombre.

Karin se acercó al retoño, el brote se veía algo dañado y el crecimiento se veía extraño.

Se disponía a cortarlo, pero vio como otro de los científicos en el lugar se movían inquieto.

De nuevo lanzo los 6 sebons, mientras el científico intentaba escapar.

Se acercó a las escaleras y subió al 2 piso donde 4 guardias ya tenían detenido al científico.

 _No saben lo mucho que me divertiré averiguando como diablos entraron a mis instalaciones._ Comento molesta. _Informa a Bukku-sama hay una fuga._ Le hablo a su madre.

Mientras conducía a los 2 hombres a su laboratorio privado.

Toda esa tarde solo gritos y suplicas se escucharon salir de esa puerta negra, que decía en letras grandes.

 **KARIN'S LAB.**

* * *

/ Kiri no sato/ 8:23 pm/ 14 de septiembre/

* * *

Naruto veía a los que lo acompañarían en esta misión.

59 ninjas todos ellos tenían esa expresión de no querer estar ahí.

Todos ellos estaban dudando y con miedo.

Naruto no los compadecía, sino que los comprendía apenas debieron acabar la academia o algo así y todavía no se acostumbraban a misiones de este tipo.

O tal vez era que estaban en los drenajes esperando el momento de que todo iniciara.

A las 8:30 se daba el cambio de guardia en todos los hospitales.

los cuales eran edificios circulares muy altos con árboles sobre ellos.

Debían haber 3 de esos edificios todos juntos y bien coordinados.

Por lo que si se ataca en ese momento preciso abra confusión y ellos podrán finalizar la misión.

 _Bien escuchen._ Hablo Ao el personalmente quería estar en esta misión. _Estos son pergaminos de almacenamiento de éxtasis._ Dijo mientras mostraba el pergamino.

Todos los ninjas ya tenían el suyo.

 _En cada uno de ellos caben 10 personas no mas no menos, por eso cada quien debe capturar 10 medi-nin sin que se note._ Termino el discurso Ao.

Todos se veían entre sí.

 _No fallen._ Hablo naruto mientras destapaba la coladera y salía de los desagües.

Los ninjas a rápida velocidad treparon el edificio abrieron ventanas he iniciaron su misión.

En silencio saltaban o tumbaban a los medi-nin cansados y los sellaban en el pergamino.

Naruto atrajo a los 10 suyos y los sello rápidamente vigilando que no hubiera testigos de sus actos.

Con forme terminaban los ninjas volvían al drenaje.

 _48, 49, 50._ Naruto los iba contando con forme llegaban y se hundían en su mal oliente escondite.

 _58, 59._ Naruto siguió contando y al final Ao llego, tenía unas marcas de combate en su ropa.

 _Me enfrente a un ambu y lo mate._ Dijo Ao.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. _¿Escondiste el cuerpo?_ Pregunto mientras discretamente movía una mano a su pulsera.

 _En la morgue, nadie buscara un cuerpo en la morgue._ Dijo un poco apenado.

Naruto le indico que entrara a la alcantarilla y luego el salto.

P _udiste poner en riesgo la misión._ Dijo naruto mientras le plantaba cara.

Ao se sintió intimidado.

 _Pero pensaste rápido y lo solucionaste, buen trabajo._ Soltó ese cumplido y una reverencia.

Ao hacia años no había visto ese tipo de comportamiento, era muy anticuados según los gennins de hoy día, pero para él, ese era el comportamiento ideal de un guerrero.

 _Buen trabajo a todos._ Naruto llamo la atención de los 59 ninjas.

Quienes tenían una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

Esperanza.

 _Vamos a quitarnos este aroma a mierda._ Ordeno y todos corrieron en dirección a la cueva que unía el cuartel de la rebelión con el sistema de alcantarillado de Kiri.

Al llegar rápidamente los líderes de la rebelión los recibieron.

 _¿Complicaciones?_ Pregunto Doto.

Ao iba a hablar, pero naruto lo detuvo alzando la mano.

S _i las hubo las solucionamos, la misión fue cumplida y esta es la primera victoria._ Hablo naruto.

Mei sintió y los demás la siguieron.

Una victoria y sin derramar sangre o perder rebeldes.

Eso era una gran noticia.

Como se esperó al día siguiente hubo un revuelo tras la desaparición de los medi-nin.

Muchos se preguntaban si era la rebelión o de la noche a la mañana los 600 hombres y mujeres habían decidió escapar todos juntos del reinado de Yagura.

Pero la mayoría pensaba que era poco creíble que la rebelión secuestrara a tantas personas en tan poco tiempo.

Por lo que se quedaron con la excusa de escapar del mizukage Yagura.

Quien en estos momentos estaba con la mirada perdida viendo su aldea, sus ojos perdidos, pero su semblante de odio, aunque en verdad no lo sintiera.

 _¿Qué aremos mizukage-sama?_ Pregunto su capitán ambu.

 _Nada, seguro esos cobardes escaparon._ Comento enojado.

…

Mientras que los rebeldes festejaban una victoria tan buena.

Aunque naruto había sido invitado a la mesa de los lideres rebeldes le interesaba más conocer a sus soldados.

Pero por el momento tendría que esperar.

Con forme comía los miraba, a cada uno de los rebeldes, muchos eran o muy jóvenes o muy viejos.

Casi no había adultos, por lo que la fuerza de la rebelión era tan poca.

 _Naruto-san._ Mei le hablo.

Naruto la volteo a ver.

Según _recuerdo el hokage, se refirió a ti como Kenshi._ Dijo Mei.

Ao lo vio y luego los demás.

S _i lo soy, mi maestro fue Bukku Uzumaki, conocido en la historia mundial como Shinigami aka._ Comento lo último.

Ao escupió lo que había bebido.

 _SHINIGAMI AKA._ ( **el terrible monstruo de los campos del perdido, ese ser no tuvo piedad con ninguna persona, hombre, mujer o niños, además el solo devasto el país del oeste).** _Un segundo, si eres un kenshi y te entreno el entonces._ Ao se puso blanco.

 _Permíteme presentarme._ Naruto se puso de pie y llevo sus manos a sus pulseras. _Uzumaki Naruto, yuntai heredero del remolino y quien les está ayudando._ Comento tranquilo.

Doto mordió un trozo de pollo y hablo con la boca llena.

A _ntes kiri tenía nobles espadachines, pero desde Yagura todo eso cambio, se volvieron monstruos sedientos de sangre, aunque según se solo queda Kisame, pues Zabuza fue asesinado hace unos meses._ Comento.

 _Fue una batalla decepcionante._ Cometo naruto. _No duro el tiempo que esperaba, aunque._ De su pulsera saco la Kurokiribocho. _Es una pieza hermosa._ Los rebeldes vieron el arma. _Aunque estas son más bellas._ Revelo que también poseía las kibas.

 _Naruto-san._ Kin se veía un poco temerosas. _¿Cuántas de las espadas legendarias tiene?_ Pregunto.

 _6, la más difícil de encontrar ha sido la Samehada._ Comento naruto. _Kisame es un cobarde uno le corta el rostro una vez y se va llorando como niñita._ Se quejó naruto, mientras volvía a guardar las kibas y la kurokiribocho.

Muchos rebeldes lo veían con una extraña devoción, todos los habitantes de kiri, sabían que para ganar una de las 7 armas legendarias, se tenía que matar a su anterior dueño, por lo que el que les ayudaba, había matado a 6 poderosos espadachines de Kiri, personas que rivalizaban en poder con el Kage.

En sus mentes eso solo era la acción divina.

Entre los rebeldes había un joven de pelo azul, lentes, dientes filosos, con calentadores en piernas y brazos, el atuendo ideal para uno de los 7 espadachines.

Pero él no tenía maestro y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver una de las 7 espadas legendarias.

El joven tímido y cohibido que era, Chojuro quien tomaría la decisión de acercarse a Naruto y pedirle que lo entrenara.

3 días después en una misión de reconocimiento Doto seria capturado, por lo que la rebelión corría peligro.

El hombre esperaba morir antes de revelar los secretos de la rebelión, pero fue rescatado herido, por naruto.

Desde ese día se hicieron amigos.

* * *

2 días después/ en nadeshiko no sato/ torre de la princesa.

Miyu shirayuki estaba sentada en el piso de sus habitaciones en la torre este del palacio de las brujas, el lugar era de tonos negros, con rosas, había una gran cama, varios libros, un caldero, un armario para la ropa y otro para lo necesario de las pociones de las brujas.

Pero Miyu en estos momentos se estaba centrando en su propia esfera de cristal.

Las brujas pueden ver el futuro, eso es una realidad, pero aun así no siempre se sabe cómo es o si cambia, después de todo el destino no está escrito en piedra.

Con molestia, su ceño se frunció hacia casi 2 meses que tuvo su primera visión del futuro y desde entonces no había tenido otra, como era posible.

Con molestia lanzo una bocanada de vapor contra una de las pinturas que su padre le había regalado.

Ser la hija de un Daimyo tiene sus ventajas.

Dejo caer la esfera de cristal que había estado flotando desde hace 3 horas.

 _Ahhh!, maldita sea!, por la diosa!_ Miyu se jalaba el cabello y soltaba maldiciones a cualquiera cosa que se viniera a la mente. _maldito orbe!_ Tomo la esfera de cristal entre sus manos. _¡Más me sirvió la mano de naruto que tú!_ Grito molesta y lanzo la esfera para que se rompiera contra la pared.

Pero para su sorpresa esta se quedó flotando y dentro de ella había una bruma negra.

 _¿Qué?_ Miyu se acercó a la esfera y la toco.

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el cristal, la bruma negra se hizo más densa y al final todo se volvió negro, como la primera vez.

/vision/

* * *

Estaba en un valle, rodeado de árboles, había piedras rotas, el suelo estaba partido a la mitad por una enorme grieta, había marcas de cortes por todos lados y cráteres también.

Voltee a mi derecha y encontré a una persona vestida con un conjunto partícula de prendas y una máscara con forma de ave, mencione que tenía una lanza a su derecha y vi cómo se quitó la máscara revelando un rostro de sorpresa, a su lado había una ¿pirata? También sorprendida.

Voltee a la izquierda había 3 jóvenes, 2 de ellas tenían pelo rojo, una tenia lentes y la otra llevaba protecciones en su cuerpo, la tercera era de un rubio arenisco, con una mirada de sorpresa. Voltee y había unas gradas tras de mí.

Vi a varios samuráis tras de mí, había 2 en particular que me llamaron la atención, el legendario Mifune y un chico que parecía estar festejando.

También había, momias en especial uno que no me agrado estaba vendado y todo.

Había otras 2 pelirrojas una niña con un conjunto azul y una mujer con un vestido verde, sentada junto a un rubio que se parecía a naruto.

Un segundo donde está el.

Escuche el ruido de lago metálico caer al piso

Algo me impulso a mover mi vista al frente.

En medio del valle, estaba naruto, se veía muy herido y tenía una puñalada al costado de su cuerpo, pero eso no era lo que me estaba sorprendiendo.

No.

Lo que mes sorprendió.

Lo que había caído al piso era una espada, con el mango de bambú.

Naruto tenía sus 2 espadas clavadas directo en el esternón de…

Bukku-sama.

Parpadeé y todo se inició a desvanecer.

* * *

/ fin de la visión/

El ruido de la esfera de cristal caer y rebotar en el piso hizo que miyu volviera al mundo normal.

Sacudió su cabeza.

Ella había visto el resultado de la legendaria prueba de los espadachines Uzumaki.

Por la diosa, ella sabía que naruto ganaría.

Sonrió, si ella se lo decía es probable que se convirtiera en su esposa favorita.

 _ **Y pensar que hace solo una semana querías destriparlo cual pescado.**_ Miyu se enderezó y su piel se puso chinita.

Odiaba cuando su madre usaba esa voz para espantarla.

 _¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Por qué no tocaste?_ Dijo molesta miyu.

 _ **Lo hice, no contestaste, te he estado viendo todo el rato desde que estabas viendo el futuro.**_ Comento Zatin mientras se ponía de pie.

 _¿rato?_ Dudo.

Zatin con su mano huesuda y uña larga señalo la ventana.

¿desde cuándo la luna llena sale a las 2 de la tarde?

 _ **Estas deambulando en el futuro, usualmente una visión dura unos segundos, pero si decides ver más bueno, pierdes la noción del tiempo**_ _._ Hablo Zatin.

 _Oka-san, tengo que decirlo lo que descubrí a Naruto._ Hablo feliz miyu.

Zatin sonrió, pero, luego estiro su mano.

 _No deberías._

 _Pero es importante el._ miyu estaba emocionada.

Zatin alzo su mano para hacer que no hablara.

 _ **No quiero saber, miyu, hay cosas que son mejor no saber, miyu el futuro cambia siempre, sabes cuantas veces Ópalo y Yo tuvimos que ver el futuro para determinar que la alianza era lo mejor.**_ Comento zatin.

 _Pero Oka-san_ miyu estaba molesta.

 _ **Miyu, hay cosas que son mejores mantener en secreto.**_ Zatin la abrazo. _ **Lo que viste, dime, crees que sin naruto lo supiera estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, o que, en su conocimiento, se confiase de su victoria y perdiera.**_ Zatin le acaricio el pelo.

Miyu se quedó pensativa.

 _ **Una, no debe andar divulgando el futuro a diestra y siniestra, pues es posible que este no sea el que se desea.**_ Comento. _ **Vístete bien, tu padre vino a cenar.**_ Zatin salió del cuarto.

Miyu se quedó viendo la esfera de cristal.

¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

/ kirigakure/ 6 pm / 26 de septiembre.

* * *

Hoy se montaría la incursión más grande que la rebelión a hecho, sin intenciones de derrocar a yagura.

Los 7812 ninjas y ambus que componían la rebelión habían salido para esta misión.

Irían a robar todos juntos las bóvedas de suministros que había en Kiri.

Las cuales eran 7.

Donde se almacenaban en caso de emergencia y para uso de los ninjas.

El alimento y las armas necesarias para equipar a la rebelión.

Pero claro para que el plan tuviera éxito, se necesitaba una distracción.

Por eso todos los rebeldes veían impresionados al caballo blanco como la nieve, con pelo de color de una fogata moviéndose en su cabalgar rápido por la base rebelde.

Los rebeldes recientemente habían aumentado sus filas, mas no con shinobis sino con sibiles, quienes les estaban ayudando en donde ocultarse, conseguir comida de la tierra o rutas secretas no conocidas por los ninjas.

En estos momentos muchos niños cabalgaban en el lomo de entei.

 _¿Está seguro de esto? Naruto-san._ Pregunto Ao mientras con los demás líderes de la rebelión veía la distracción.

E _s lo mejor que se me ocurrió considerando que no tenemos un Biju para espantar a la gente._ Comento naruto, aunque el estaba vistiendo un largo kimono negro, con un rosario blanco en su cuello, además que tenía un henge que lo hacia pareciera un ser esquelético, con dientes filosos y cuernos en la cabeza.

S _i, pero, que hará._ Pregunto Dan quien aún no estaba convencido del plan.

 _Ustedes solo preocúpense por el plan, yo me preocupo por el resto._ Ordeno naruto y silbo con sus labios.

Entei se detuvo y con su boca puso al niño en el suelo.

Dejo a naruto subir en su espalda.

 _guadaña._ Pido Naruto a Chojuro, su escudero.

El gennin le pazo la guadaña.

En cuanto estuvo en sus manos, naruto la inicio girar de manera impresiónate de mano en mano, la detenía y luego volvía gira a una velocidad inhumana.

 _Cuando dominas una espada de doble filo dominas cualquier arma._ Comento naruto. _¿Qué dices entei? ¿quieres causar unos cuantos incendios y espantar ancianas?_ Le pregunto naruto a su caballo.

El cual en respuesta resoplo por su nariz y 2 llamaradas salieron.

/punto de vista de los civiles/ 9 pm.

…

Acababa de llegar a casa, a mis 65 años una buena noche de sueño era todo lo que necesitaba.

 _O ya llegaste querido._ Mi esposa me recibió con un beso en la meguilla.

 _Si hoy los ninjas estuvieron haciendo redadas como locos, ¡3 veces en mi tienda!, lo puedes creer._ Dije mientras me sentaba en mi mecedora.

Mi mujer rio.

 _Ya lo veras, pronto abra tiempos mejores._ Medio sonriendo.

Un ruido llama mi atención.

Eran unos cascos golpeando el piso, era un ruido muy fuerte.

 _HIPPPP!_ Se escuchó rápidamente ese relincho por la calle y luego algo paso, dejando una estela de humo.

Salí rápido de mi casa.

Mis vecinos tenían la vista alzada al cielo.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ Pregunte.

Mi mujer me tomo del rostro, me lo giro y señalo.

En el cielo, un potro salido de las llamas del infierno era montado, por un shinigami, con su arma alzada.

Movió su guadaña y una línea de fuego gante golpeo los techos de nuestras casas.

…

Punto de vista de un niño.

Desde mi habitación vi, es caballo correr por la calle principal.

Entonces dio un salto he inicio a volar.

Eso fue genial.

Vía al sujeto que lo montaba, era un monstruo.

Tuve miedo.

 _¡Mami!_ Grite.

Mi mami llego corriendo.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Yo señale la ventana.

Y ella vio lo mismo que yo.

Una línea de fuego golpeo nuestro edificio.

 _¡FUEGO!_ gritaron los vecinos de abajo.

Mi mami me cargo y salió corriendo por las escaleras del edificio.

Al salir a la calle, muchos corrían como locos, evitando esas líneas que salían de su arma.

De pronto el caballo abrió la boca.

 _HIPPPP!_ Grito mientras lanzaba un torrente fe juego y quemaba el gran árbol que estaba en la oficina del Mizukage.

…

Corrí mientras cargaba a mi hermano, ha tenido una terrible fiebre y ahora que no hay médicos las cosas están peor.

Estábamos en un tempo, con los monjes ellos son buenos en remedios naturales.

Pero una de esas malditas líneas nos alcanzó.

El templo al ser de madera se estaba quemando.

Y todos los monjes estaban en el piso de rodillas, orando y pidiendo perdón a Kami-sama como locos.

Sujeté a mi hermano y Salí corriendo a algún lugar donde pudiéramos estar a salvo.

….

Éramos 6 chuunins quienes encaramos a ese monstruo.

Los seis al mismo tiempo hicimos los sellos y gritamos.

" _suiton: mizu no yajirushi"_ nuestras 6 flechas filosas de agua se fusionaron y lo golpearon.

Una gran nube de humo surgió.

Lo golpeamos.

Pero cuando el humo se disipo, el monstruo seguía intacto en su lugar.

Varios gennins y civiles iniciaron a lanzarle piedras, palos, shurikens y kunais.

Pero es monstruo era rodeado por una esfera roja que quemaba todo lo que la golpeaba, protegiéndolo.

Alzo su oz y lanzo otro de sus ataques.

…

Busque al Mizukage.

No lo encontré por ningún lugar.

Soy su guarda espaldas y debo protegerlo de este.

Monstruo.

Aun no me creo lo que todos están diciendo que es.

Como puede ser que un shinigami ataque nuestra aldea.

Pero aun así veo como civiles y monjes están rogando al cielo que pare de atacar.

Estoy dispuesto a atacar voy a saltar y lanzar mi ataque.

Pero veo que lanza una línea de fuego.

Se acerca a mí.

Viene muy rápido.

Solo veo su color rojo y siento su calor.

….

Vi un cerezo prenderse en llamas azules.

Y solo así el gran dios de la muerte seso su ataque.

Su caballo relincho y escupió fuego rojo al cielo.

 _ **Solo he venido para unirme al derramamiento de sangre.**_ Dijo ese dios de la muerte, antes de que un tornado de fuego lo rodeara.

El tornado se dirigió hacia uno de los canales de agua.

Siguió su cauce y luego desapareció.

Junto con toda el agua.

Kami que hemos hecho para provocar tu ira.

…

/ a la mañana siguiente/

* * *

Yagura se despertó por el disturbio que se estaba haciendo frente a su oficina.

Se había quedado dormido en ella.

Al Salir el ruido lo hizo terminar de despertarse.

Y vio el panorama.

¿porque había tanto humo, las nubes eran grises y caía hollín del cielo?

Había arboles carbonizados, casas negras destruidas, el canal principal destruido, junto a cientos de edificios, eso no sería un problema, de no ser por la turba enfurecida que pedía respuestas.

 _¿Qué paso? ¿itomi?_ Pregunto yagura buscando a su mejor capitán ambu.

Otro ambu se acercó y le mostro los restos de un mascara ambu carbonizada, pero esa era la máscara de itomi.

 _¡QUE PASO!_ Grito un hombre de unos 60 años, con las ropas de un monje taoísta. _¡UN DIOS DE LA MUERTE NOS ATACO, ¡DESTRUYO NUESTRO HOGARES, MATO A NUESTROS HOMBRES Y MIRE LO QUE LE HIZO A SU EDIFICIO!_ El hombre señalo el edificio.

Yagura alzo la mirada encontrándose con el gran árbol que salía de su edificio, con la parte superior con las hojas quemadas.

 _¡Vi a mi hijo morir, como todos los que estaban en esos edificios!_ Grito una mujer de unos 40 años con sus ropas algo rotas señalando un edifico derrumbado pero que aún tenía fuego en él.

 _¿Dónde ESTUVO?_ Pregunto uno hombre muy corpulento con el rostro en forma de queso y la nariz triangular. _¡DONDE ESTABA NUESTRO KAGE, PARA DEFENDERNOS!_ Grito el hombre.

La multitud lo siguió.

Muchos molestos y otros solo por no saber qué hacer.

 _¡Dispérsese ya!_ Ordeno Yagura.

 _¡O que, seguir viviendo bajo alguien que le tiene miedo a un combate!_ Grito el hombre.

La multitud grito en su apoyo.

La multitud grito espantada.

Yagura con su arma había atravesado el pecho de ese hombre.

 _Dispérsense ya._ Volvió a ordenar, pero la multitud no corrió.

 _Kiri, estaba mejor antes de ti y lo estará sin ti._ Dijo el hombre. _¡FIN AL MONSTRUO!_ Grito, para luego morir por otro corte.

Los civiles estaban aterrados.

 _Dispérsenlos._ Ordeno Yagura.

 _Pero ay niños._ Dijo uno de los ambus.

Yagura le arranco la cabeza.

 _Es una orden._ Dijo mientras el chakra de isobu salía de su cuerpo.

De nuevo hubo gritos.

Los civiles corrían por todos los lugares, en búsqueda de refugiarse, aunque fuera en las ruinas quemadas de su aldea.

/ base rebelde/ 8: 30 pm/

* * *

Naruto tenía las manos juntas frente a su cara, con los codos recargados en el escritorio del líder rebelde.

Pensando.

Asia solo unas horas el ambiente en la base rebelde había sido de júbilo, la misión fue un éxito y aún más al eliminar a los ambus más peligrosos al servicio de Yagura.

Pero uno de los líderes rebeldes no había estado satisfecho con el resultado.

Doto quería encarar al Mizukage y hacer que este se rindiera.

Pero tristemente, no obtuvo el resultado esperado.

Fuera de la oficina de Naruto los lidere rebeldes restantes se habían reunido.

 _Por Doto._ Dijo Dan alzando un vaso con sake.

 _¡Por Doto!_ Mei, Kin y Ao se unieron a su brindis.

Varios ninjas aún estaban tristes y molestos por la muerte de uno de los grandes líderes.

Naruto salió de la oficina.

Muchos lo iniciaron a ver.

Uno de los gennins inicio a aplaudir.

Pronto el resto lo siguió.

Naruto los veía confundido.

No entendía el porqué de estar llorando por un líder muerto, pasaban a aplaudir y celebrar.

 _Doto dijo que confiaba en._ Escucho decir a alguien.

 _Dijo que solo el podrá vencer a Yagura._ Dijo otra persona.

Los murmullos seguían y seguían.

Naruto se puso en el podio que habían construido y pronto los ahora.

15 000 rebeldes se reunieron frente a él.

 _Tu vimos una victoria._ Naruto señalo los miles de recursos nuevos a su disposición. _Pero perdimos a un aliado, un hermano de armas, un compañero, un amigo y a un gran hombre._ Noto como todos se conmovían por sus palabras. _Lo conocí solo hace unas semanas, pero él me mostro más de Kiri que lo que Yagura sabe._ Comento. _El dirige Kiri con miedo, ¡el dirige Kiri con dolor y el dirige Kiri a su destrucción!_ Alzo los brazos y señalo un mapa de la aldea.

 _No soy de aquí._ Dijo Naruto. _Pero mi aldea, mi clan mis ancestros fueron exterminados por personas como Yagura, quienes usan su poder sin límites para cumplir sus actos._ Las personas los miraba exaltados. _Son tiempos oscuros, pero aun después de la tormenta mas grande, el sol sale de las nubes, un nuevo día llegara pronto a Kiri, No lo olvide, No olviden a Doto, no olviden a sus amigos, a sus hermanos, a sus amores, no olviden porque luchan, ¡LUCHAN POR KIRI!_ Naruto alzo el puño.

Los Ninjas, civiles y refugiados imitaron la acción.

 _¡Por kiri!_ Gritaron.

Naruto bajo del pedestal entre gritos de bullicio y palmadas de aprobación, reverencias de respeto y promesas de lealtad.

Regreso a su oficina y los demás lidere rebeldes se reunieron con él.

 _Gran discurso._ Dijo Ao mientras daba una reverencia.

 _Lo necesitaban._ Comento Naruto mientras se rascaba el cabello. _Su moral estaba baja._ Vio directamente a los rebeldes. _Pudo ser el fin de la rebelión._

 _Si, Doto, mi maestro, Teck, muin y Ao iniciaron esto._ Comento mei. _Ahora solo queda Ao._

El ninja del ojo parchado se puso triste.

E _s bueno, así el podrá decirles a sus amigos, que la rebelión triunfo y que kiri vivirá una nueva era._ Comento Naruto subiendo los ánimos de Ao.

 _Ahora solo falta estabilizar la economía._ Dijo Dan.

Naruto asintió.

 _Desde ahora las cosas se pondrán más feas, créanme cuando les digo que Yagura no dejara que su reinado termine tan fácil._ Comento Naruto.

Los rebeldes asintieron y dejaron la oficina.

Dejando a naruto en paz.

 _Fue simple._ Murmuro naruto.

Un pequeño ser, semejante aun lagarto de unos 20 cm de color café llego volando y aterrizo en el escritorio frente a Naruto.

 _si, cayó en el genjutsu y cumplió la indicación._ El dragón desparecía en una nube de humo.

Naruto nunca les dijo algo que toda revolución necesita para ser totalmente fuerte, algo fundamental que ayuda a los soldados a luchar, a los civiles a trabajar y a los héroes nacer.

Se requiere un mártir.

Y Doto fue ese mártir.

* * *

/ 10 de octubre/ konoha no sato/ residencia Namikaze/

* * *

/punto de vista de mito/

* * *

Mito se despertaba feliz.

Sus padres la abrazaban.

 _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS._ Sonreí feliz.

Hoy finalmente cumplía 14 años.

Había sido un gran año y en una semana darán inicio los exámenes chuunin.

Si finalmente ascenderé de rango.

Como siempre al bajar hoy, había una montaña de pancakes para desayunar, solo los preparaban hoy, estaba feliz, había invitado a mis amigas.

Aunque en realidad como todos los años vendrían solo Husa y tenten, serían las recién invitas, pues los líderes de clanes siempre celebraran la derrota del Kyubi con una gran cena en nuestro patio.

Mientras desayunaba Kurama me hablo.

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños niña.**_ Su vos se oía feliz.

Sonreí mi vida no puede estar mejor.

De pronto un hombre de pelo blanco, con ropas muy anticuadas entro volando por la ventana y se estrelló contra la pared.

 _Oka-san ero-sama, tsunade-san y shizune-nee ya llegaron._ Grite feliz que todos estuviéramos reunidos.

Todos estaba bien, aunque aún no entendía donde ¿estaba naruto-ni?, hacia un mes que no lo veía, un día simplemente salió montando su caballo y desde entonces no lo había visto.

Menma solía bromear que se había ido como un cobarde, pero bueno no le creo.

Naruto-ni no es un cobarde, es la persona más valiente que conozco, es un gran guerrero y por supuesto alguien mejor que menma.

Y hablando mi hermano finalmente bajo a desayunar.

Y como siempre hizo un escándalo.

Por ser el elegido.

La verdad me Salí a mitad de la conversación que él y ero-sama sostenían sobre si se había vuelto más fuerte.

Estuve un rato entrenado y luego leyendo.

A eso del medio día llegaron mis amigas.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Husa y Hana.

Nos enceramos en mi cuarto a ver esa cosa nueva que me regalaron mis papas el año pasado, una televisión y un reproductor de películas.

Vimos la de un príncipe en búsqueda de na amada en un reino lejano.

Todas lloramos en la escena del beso.

 _A el amor._ Dije en voz alta mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

 _Sí, no hay algo igual._ Comento Hana, al ser la más grande de nosotras tenía más experiencia en esos temas.

 _No sé porque le dan tanta importancia._ Comento Husa mientras tomaba un poco de su te. _En nuestra vida nunca abra un caballero de blanca armadura y un potro con el cual cabalgar al atardecer._ Comento.

 _Bueno, se vale soñar no._ tenten sonrió a su comentario. _Yo aún espero que neji, se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos._ Dijo con un rubor en su rostro.

 _Bueno todas tienen un enamorado, dime Ino como ya te rendiste con sasuke._ Pregunto Husa.

Ino en lugar de estallar en cólera o negar sus palabras suspiro.

 _No sé qué le veía, es decir, es igual que el hermano de mito, sin ofender._ Yo solo asintió, menma es un poco… menma. _pero menma no tiene cerebro, la otra vez escuche que dejo a un ladrón llevarse las ovejas que cuidaban porque dijo ser familiar del dueño._ Comento la noticia que había sido la burla de hace unas semanas.

Todas reímos ante la imagen.

 _Entonces ¿Quién te gusta?_ Pregunte mientras daba un sorbo de mi bebida.

 _Tu hermano mayor._ Admitió con un sonrojo.

Yo escupí lo que había bebido.

 _Hinata estas bien._ Pregunto Husa a hinata quien a estar a su lado se estaba moviendo incómodamente.

 _Si…ettoo. Es so...lo...que me...sorprendió la noticia…._ Comento sonrojado y evitando ver a Ino. _No …pensé que a ino-san le gustara Naruto-kun._ Comento, pero se sonrojo más al decir su nombre.

 _¿a ti también te gusta?_ Cuestiono Hana con una sonrisa. _Nunca lo he visto como es._

 _Pelirrojo, alto, fuerte, no tiene un exceso de musculo, aunque si es muy fuerte, es un buen espadachín y alguien muy listo._ Nos sorprendimos todas y vimos con asombro a Husa. _¿Qué? Era obvio que me fijaría en él, tiene la misma edad que mito y es un chuunin impresionante._

 _Si es una persona asombrosa._ Comento Ino.

 _Me…salvo…la…vida cuando me atacaron._ Dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus manos.

 _Aunque me duela admitirlo, es la única persona que ha hecho fritar a Neji, además Lee y Gai-sensei lo tienen en mucha estima, incluso neji se refiere a él como, -sempai._ Tenten comento.

 _Bueno, no sabía que mi hermano fuera tan, cautivador._ Admití. _Si estuviera aquí, las invitaría a dormir y así a las 8:00 de la mañana lo verían salir de bañarse tras su ejercicio._ Comente.

Mis amigas se sonrojaron.

Me reí.

Pero para mi sorpresa Ino y Hinata preguntaron cuando seria la próxima piyamada.

Pasaron las horas y toda la fiesta fue tomando forma.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde hubo una ceremonia para recordar a los muertos el día que el Kyubi escapo.

Y luego ya pudo iniciar.

Nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños.

Aunque me sentí mal de celebrar y que naruto-ni estuviera quien sabe dónde.

Ya sé.

( **naruto-ni feliz cumpleaños)** grite por el espacio mental que él y yo compartíamos.

 **(¡MIERDA! HYDRANOIR NOS ACABA DE LASTIMAR, UN SEGUNDO MITO! SALTE DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS ESTOY, OCUPADO)** la voz de naruto-ni se hoy muy extasiado y cansada.

 _ **(viene de nuevo)**_ dijo una nueva voz que nunca había oído.

 _ **(va a sssssoltarRRR la Bijudama)**_ dijo otra voz.

 _(_ **por los kamis, mito hablamos luego, tengo que hacer sopa de tortuga)** fue lo último que escuche decir a naruto-ni.

Luego solo un remolino me saco de regreso a mi espacio mental.

Kurama estaba dormido sobre el césped mientras su collar de cadenas se movía conforme respiraba.

Vi el túnel que unía la mente de naruto-ni con la mía, pero este tenía un remolino protegiéndola.

Suspiré y volví a la fiesta.

Camine con mis amigas, saque a bailar a mi papa y también a sarutobi-sama.

Entre tanto escuche la conversación que estaba teniendo mi ottou-san con el de hinata.

 _Es verdad, que es fuerte, tu hijo mayor._ Pregunto el padre de hinata.

S _i naruto es muy fuerte, en verdad._ Comento mi padre con un sonrojo de sake en su rostro.

 _Tal vez nuestros clanes podrían beneficiarse mutuamente con sangre nueva._ Dijo el padre de hinata.

No quise seguir escuchando y me fui a hablar con Tsunade-sama.

Ella me dio mi regalo, una cinta verde adornada con hilos dorados.

Sonreí y le agradecí.

A eso de las 8 finalmente sirvieron el pastel.

Y me pude acercar a la mesa de regalos.

Como en años anteriores había una mesa con los regalos apilados.

Solo que esta ves era una mesa mucho más grande y tenía 3 pilas de regalos.

Cada una con un nombre que la distinguía.

La más grande cantidad, de regalos que he visto en mi vida, estaban en la pila de Naruto-ni, incluso había regalos en el piso que eran para él.

Claro todo, iba bien, hasta que Menma hizo un berrinche.

Por Kami, lloro como un bebe y pataleo porque quería los regalos de Naruto-ni, me dolieron los oídos y vi la cara molesta de todos los invitados.

Al final Ka-san se llevó a Menma a la casa y pido disculpas por su comportamiento.

No vi a menma en lo que quedo de la noche.

Al final, los regalos de Naruto-ni fueron sellados en un pergamino y solo Ka-san lo podría abrir cuando el regresara.

La fiesta termino y me sentí muy feliz al guardar mis regalos en mi cuarto y como el año anterior, yo tuve más regalos por parte de mis amigas que menma.

* * *

/en kiri/ mismo día/ 12 horas antes/

Todos veían el cielo, aquel cielo nublado anunciando que caerían una terrible tormenta.

Aquel cielo que tronaba como gruñido de una bestia titánica, se iluminaba con luces que parecían líneas buscando llegar a la tierra, aquel cielo que sería más apropiado para Ame que para Kiri, pero este cielo era el ideal para este día.

Finalmente, la sangre y el dolor serian limpiados de Kiri.

Mei esperaba la noticia para iniciar la batalla final por kiri.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que en un mes Kiri seria libre, lo hubiera derretido con su lava por tal mentira.

Pero ahora, no.

Ella veía tomo todos estaban impacientes.

Como los ahora 40000 ninjas rebeldes y los 65 000 civiles que componían Kiri estaban listos para la lucha.

Naruto tenía razón, había sido más fácil debilitar el régimen de Yagura que atacar por atacar.

 _Mei-sama._ Dijo Chojuro mientras sujetaba sus espadas, prestadas por Naruto. _Kin-sama tuvo éxito en su misión el Daimyo apoya la rebelión y firmo el acuerdo._

Mei sonrió y fue hablar con Ao.

Este asintió y fue a la oficina de Naruto.

Este estaba dándole ordenes como loco a los capitanes de brigada de cómo debían actuar durante el combate.

Una de las más importantes alega a los civiles lo más posible de la batalla y la otra no dudar en acabar con el enemigo.

 _Es hora._ Ao comento, todos se vieron y naruto dio la orden que se retiraran.

E _ntei, cuida a los enfermos._ Naruto le dio la orden a su caballo quien parpadeo y bufo, pero se acercó a los ninjas médicos que estaban ayudando a los heridos tras que Yagura proclamara la tortura como una manera de mantener a salvo a Kiri.

Naruto salió de los cuarteles de la rebelión a el terreno lodoso de alado.

Según todos, ese fue en ese lugar donde iniciaron las purgas de sangre.

Una vez salió por el túnel pudo ver a los ninjas bajo su cargo.

 _Bien, henos aquí, el cielo llora porque finalmente Kiri será libre, Kiri es madre de todos ustedes y ella ha sido usurpada por un arma rota._ Inicio su discurso Naruto, mientras todos los rebeldes lo escuchaban con atención. _Quienes mueran hoy, vivirán siempre como héroes, pero quienes vivan hoy vivirán siempre como hombres libres, ¡hombres que no se iniciaron, que no ignoraron y hombres que lucharon por su nación!_ Naruto alzo el brazo.

Los demás le imitaron.

Naruto dio media vuelta y miro el gran desfiladero de lodo que llevaría a todos a la aldea.

 _¡Por Kiri!_ Grito y se lanzó del mismo.

 _¡POR KIRI!_ Gritaron los líderes de la rebelión mientras seguían a naruto, luego tras de ellos todos los escuadrones se encaminaron al mismo destino.

Había 5 escuadrones.

Alfa, encargado de luchar contra los ambus leales a yagura.

Beta, refugiar a los civiles y todo lo de valor.

Gamma, apoyar en la batalla a alfa.

Delta, eran el escuadrón de médicos y ayudar con suministros.

Omega, irían por Yagura.

La batalla inicio a las 10 am.

Siendo recibidos por un escuadrón de 20000 ninjas leales a yagura.

Alfa y Gamma se encargaron de luchar con sus 45 000 shinobis desde gennin hasta ambus.

La batalla fue intensa con más bajas del lado de Yagura que el de la rebelión.

Con eso la primera línea que defendía a Kiri cayo.

Los escuadrones Beta y Delta iniciaron a actuar.

A eso de las 12 se montó el campamento de avanzada en lo que era bombardeado de Jutsus suiton y futon.

Pero se mantuvo y así la rebelión tomo más terreno.

Mientras más la lucha avanzaba en el frente, más fue evidente a los civiles que aun vivían en la aldea que se debía escapar.

Por eso cunado el escuadrón Beta entro muchos se rindieron sin mucha lucha, otros solo por tomar algunas de sus pertenencias y luego escaparon de sus hogares.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y la batalla se había tomado a otro de los líderes rebeldes.

Dan quien había estado en Omega había tenido la misión de buscar a Yagura, por desgracia nunca volvería, pero aun así pudo dar la ubicación precisa del Mizukage.

Naruto quien lideraba a Alfa, había tenido que avanzar entre los múltiples jutsus y ataques para reunirse con Mei líder de Omega.

 _Cambiemos, lidera alfa y yo me encargo de Omega._ Ordeno naruto, mientras mei asentía.

 _¡Omega síganme!_ Ordeno naruto una vez mei le dio las coordenadas de donde estaba Yagura.

Omega había sido el escuadrón más pequeño, pero más fuerte, compuesto de 50 ambus elite, solo quedaban 25.

Un trueno sonó en los cielos y poco a poco cayo agua de las nubes.

Habían iniciado a llover.

Genial no creen.

Yagura estaba dirigiendo a sus fuerzas desde una pequeña isla cercana a Kiri, lugar donde los Mizukages solían usar para entrenar.

El lugar estaba rodeado de 200 ambus.

Quienes en cuanto los vieron llegar se lanzaron al ataque.

Naruto corto a 10 de ellos de un solo movimiento y con la mano alzada lanzo a otros por los cielos.

La lluvia y los truenos aumentaban de intensidad.

En un determinado momento Yagura vio a naruto, mientras mataba uno de los ambu.

Yagura hizo unos sellos de manos y grito.

" _Suiton: ¡suiryudan no jutsu!"._ El gran torrente de agua tomo la forma del dragón y se dirigió en contra de Naruto, de paso atrapo a 3 ninjas rebelde ambus leales a yagura matándolos dentro de su corriente.

Naruto inicio a girar en su propio eje mientras mantenía las espadas en el piso.

De pronto freno y alzo las espadas.

Una corriente de viento golpeo a dragón de agua, el cual al verse frenado perdió su solides y se destruyó.

Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo, por lo que todos los usuarios de suiton ya no tenían problemas en la carencia de su elemento.

Yagura saco su extraño bastón con una flor verde y corrió directo a enfrentarse contra sus atacantes.

La mayoría de los omega murieron cuando yagura inicio a cargar su chakra bastón con el elemento futon.

Naruto por su parte se dedicó a matar a cortes rápidos de la kata uma a los ambus, los cortes uma siempre requieren la flexibilidad y velocidad para ser efectivos.

Por lo que terminar parado de manos en los hombros de un ambu mientras con sus piernas cortaba a sus compañeros no le fue extraño para él.

Mas si para sus atacantes que no comprendían ese tipo de ataques.

En un movimiento plenamente impulsivo, yagura intento cortarle la cabeza a uno de los 3 omegas restantes, más la espada de naruto lo evito.

Naruto aprovecho tener detenida el arma del mizukage y le dio una patada doble en la cabeza.

Yagura se volvió a poner de pie tras ser lanzado varios metros.

Naruto se puso en el saludo de la kata uma, se paró de puntas en el piso de tierra húmedo por esta interminable lluvia, llevo sus espadas para que las 2 estuvieran alineadas frente a su rostro de manera vertical.

Yagura por su parte solo giro muchas veces su bastón y lo clavo en el piso con fuerza.

" _Suiton: Afurete"._ Grito yagura, la verde flor de su bastón se abrió, succiono una gran cantidad de gotas de lluvia, luego se cero y disparo un gran chorro de agua a presión contra naruto.

Este espero al último momento y esquivo el ataque dando un salto a la derecha con varias volteretas para impulsarse en aumentar su velocidad.

Aun en su carrera de saltos, naruto pudo ver como ese chorro de agua a presión partía por la mitad un árbol sin mucho esfuerzo.

" _Afurete!"._ Gritaba Yagura cada cierto tiempo en un intento de lograr dañar a naruto, pero su chorro de agua solo había logrado cortar como chuchillo a mantequilla a un par de rocas, árboles y unos ambus.

Yagura en verdad estaba aprovechando la lluvia, comúnmente tendrá que buscar un lugar donde llenar su flor de agua y luego dispararla, pero gracias a la lluvia, el agua estaba en el ambiente y era más fácil y rápido crear su ataque.

Mientras que naruto también agradecía que estaba lloviendo, el enemigo principal de la kata uma es la fricción, por lo que al estar mojado el coeficiente de fricción había disminuido y podía hacer más acrobacias en su constante esquivar y correr con el mizukage.

La verdad necesitaba un plan, pues mientras Yagura tuviera su bastón.

Una idea loca se le paso por la cabeza.

 **(porque creo que me van a golpear si me sale bien)** pensó naruto.

Inhalo profundamente.

" _Kai"._ Libero uno de sus sellos de gravedad.

Se paró y se dispuso a correr directo contra Yagura.

 **(que funcione)** pensó naruto.

" _AFURETE"._ Yagura cargo el ataque y apunto directo a Naruto.

/slow motion/

* * *

 **(funciono)** pensó naruto, mientras veía como el ataque de Yagura recién salía de su flor y a una lenta velocidad se dirigía contra él.

Naruto en estos momentos estaba corriendo en contra del jutsu.

Por lo que entrarían en colisión pronto.

A esta tan alta velocidad solo había tiempo de pensar en un plan para no quedar con un agujero en el corazón literalmente.

Cuando el ataque estaba por chocar con naruto este se hizo un poco a la derecha para esquivarlo.

Los ojos de Yagura se abrieron lentamente y con la misma lentitud inicio a mover su bastón en un intento de dañar a naruto.

Este lanzo la espada de su mano derecha al cielo, cerro su puño y se encamino a su velocidad contra solo un objetivo.

E agacho para esquivar el jutsu y golpeo el bastón de yagura.

Por la velocidad y su fuerza, el bastón se rompió en pedazos, estos salieron disparados en todas direcciones muy lentamente y el puño de naruto siguió su trayectoria.

Golpeado directo en el estómago a yagura.

Este escupió sangre y salió disparado lentamente hacia atrás, mientras las gotas de sangre, lentamente se precipitaban al suelo.

Naruto freno con sus pies y alzo su brazo derecho, con su palma abierta sujeto su espada y suspiro.

" _kai"_ dijo y el sello de gravedad se volvió a aplicar.

* * *

/tiempo normal/

* * *

Los 3 ninjas sobrevivientes del equipo omega veían con horror el intento de suicidio de su líder.

Lo vieron correr rápidamente a ese disparo de agua mortal.

Pero en un rápido movimiento lo esquivo, lanzo su espada al cielo y se dirigió directo contra el arma del Mizukage, de un solo puñetazo lo rompió y de paso mando volando a un herido Yagura.

Naruto freno violentamente y casi se cae de cara al piso con sus espadas cerca de su corazón.

¡Vieron eso! Grito uno de los heridos ninjas rebeldes.

 _Verlo apenas y pude._ Dijo otro al cual le sangraba el brazo.

 _¡En menos de 10 segundos venció a Yagura!_ Grito uno con la pierna flexionada.

Los 3 rebeldes escuchar ruidos tras de ellos.

Esperaban toparse con los refuerzos del Mizukage.

Pero en realidad eran los escuadrones Alfa y Gamma.

 _Mei-sama!_ Gritaron los 3.

Rápidamente mei ordeno que los médicos llegaran para auxiliar a los heridos.

 _Y yagura._ Pregunto chojuro mientras buscaba al ojo rosa.

Ao uso su Byakugan y busco el chakra.

Para su sorpresa había dos grandes masas de chakra, una era de Yagura y la otra de naruto.

Lo más extraño era que la de Naruto parecía ser 7 veces mayor a la que yagura tenía, una siendo un jinchuriki.

 _¿Esta?_ Pregunto Mei refiriéndose al Mizukage.

Un gruñido contesto la pregunta.

A una velocidad sobrehumana yagura se puso de pie mientras un aura roja con 2 colas salía de su cuerpo, quemando su piel y volviéndolo un ser con un caparazón y garras afiladas por manos.

Su velocidad fue tal que apareció frente a Naruto y lo golpeo con sus garras.

Lo lanzó contra los rebeldes.

Muchos estaban temerosos al ver en lo que Yagura se convertía.

 _ **¡Todos ustedes!, morirán!**_ Grito Yagura mientras el manto de chakra se expandía y crecía, formando una enorme bestia parecida a una tortuga con un caparazón similar al de un cangre verde grisáceo, el abdomen rojo, 3 colas con espinas, una boca sellada por espinas y uno solo ojo, con la esclerótica roja y la pupila amarilla. _ **¡Morirán sucios traidores!**_

Todos veían aterrerados al legendario rey de los mares Sanbi.

La bestia se lanzó al agua y se alejó de los rebeldes.

Todos estaban viendo cómo se alejaba hasta estar a una considerable distancia.

Mientras tanto los medi-nin atendían naruto.

E _s solo un rasguño._ Se quejó naruto mientras veía como las vendas de su pecho estaban rasgada y en medio sobre su piel estaban las 3 líneas de las filosas garras del sanbi.

 _Debemos huir, no hay nada tan gran que se pueda enfrentar al sanbi._ Comento Ao, la rebelión se disponía a retirarse.

 _Grande._ Murmuro naruto. _Aléjense._ Ordeno naruto mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba al centro de la isla.

El sanbi finalmente estuvo a la vista a unos tres islotes de distancia.

Se enrollo a sí mismo y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra los rebeldes.

 _¿Qué vas a hacer?_ Pregunto Mei.

 _Llamar algo grande._ Naruto se manchó las manos con la sangre de su pecho, señalo la X de su rostro e inicio a trazar sellos.

Isobu se venía acercando a toda velocidad.

" _kuchiyose no jutsu"_ naruto golpeo fuertemente el suelo y una gran nube de azufre surgió nublando la visibilidad.

La gran esfera giratoria que era el sanbi se lanzó en contra de la nube de azufre.

2 brazos negros con escamas sujetaron la esfera y la detuvieron.

Para luego lanzarla al frente de espala.

 _Mira, es una tortuga gigante._ Se escuchó una voz aguda desde la nube.

 _A mí me parece más un cangrejo._ Otra voz hablo esta era más grave.

La nueve se disipo revenado a un enorme reptil, con las piernas traseras más cortas que las delanteras, era bípedo, pero su espalda estaba encorvada, su abdomen tenia escamas moradas, sus brazos eran largos y terminaba en uñas filosas, su cola estaba partida por la mitad, tenía 2 largos cuellos que terminaba en 2 cabezas con dientes filosos, ojos pequeños, un largo cuerno filoso al frente y una cresta como corona tras cada cabeza.

 _Oye mira está lloviendo._ Hablo, bueno, si se puede decir hablar a que tu voz salga de la garganta sin mover la mandíbula o los dientes.

 _Odio la lluvia._ Dijo la voz aguda.

Los rebeldes veían al dragón de unos 15 metros de alto con una longitud de 30 metros desde las cabezas a las colas.

Muchos impresionados y otros temerosos.

 _Oye mira._ La voz aguda alzo el brazo derecho y señalo como el sanbi no se podía voltear al estar sobre su caparazón.

 _Jajá, pobre cangrejo._ Se rio la voz grave.

 _Es una tortuga._ Gruño la voz aguda.

 _¡Cangrejo!_

 _¡Tortuga!_

Las 2 cabezas se gruñían mutuamente.

 _Cállense par de idiotas._ Grito naruto una vez salto sobre la espalda de Hydranoir.

 _Oooo naruto, tu nos trajiste para luchar contra esa tortuga._ Pregunto la voz grave.

 _Cangrejo._ Dijo la aguda.

Volvieron a discutir si darse cuenta que habían cambiado de idea mientras se gritaban.

 _No es ni tortuga, ni cangrejo, es uno de los bijus, es el sanbi, rey de los océanos._ Les grito.

 _Un biju._ Comento la voz grave.

E _sto será divertido._ Dijo la voz aguda.

 _Naruto, necesitamos protección._ Hablaron al mismo tiempo las 2 cabezas del dragón.

Naruto asintió y se sentó en poción de loto sobre una de las placas dorsales del dragón.

Naruto inhalo fuertemente y centro su concentración en reunir el chakra natural para hydranoir.

Las escamas negras y las placas dorsales del dragón cambiaron de color de un negro y morado, a un negro metálico y un violeta metálico.

 _Mucho mejor._ Hablaron las 2 cabezas.

 _ **¡Morirán!**_ Grito el biju y creo una esfera de agua la cual lanzo contra Hydranoir.

El dragón la estuvo corriendo en sus 4 patas, no era muy rápido, pero si lo suficiente como para esquivar los siguientes disparos del proyectil líquido.

 _¿quiere iniciar a disparar?_ Pregunto naruto, mientras las cabezas se reinan.

 _Uppss._ Hablo la voz aguda.

 _Se nos olvidó._ Hablo la grave.

Hydranoir se detuvo y abrió sus bocas.

 _GRROOOAAA!_ Gruño espantando a todos los ninjas.

 _ **No te temo.**_ Hablo fuertemente el biju mientras con sus 2 brazos se arrastraba a toda velocidad contra Naruto.

" _Enton: Blaster"!._ Gritaron las 2 cabezas e iniciaron a disparar subsecuente mente grandes esferas de color morado rodeadas de llamas negras.

Estas por su poder hacían retroceder al biju.

El sanbi se enrollo y se desplazó girando contra hydranoir.

El dragón lo capturo entre sus brazos.

Cosa que yagura quería, se desenrollo y golpeo con una gran esfera de agua el vientre de hydranoir.

Hydranoi lo soltó y con sus 2 brazos con uñas golpeo muchas veces la armadura que hydranoir tenía en el vientre.

 _Aaaauuuu!_ Grito la cabeza con la voz aguda.

" _Enton: ¡blaster!"._ Grito la otra cabeza mientras lanzaba su ataque a quema ropa contra la tortuga.

Isobu se volvió a enrollar se alejó girando.

 _Rrrrrmmrrrrr._ Gruño Hydranoir.

 _Cálmense necesitamos pensar un plan._ Grito naruto, pues las cabezas se veían enojadas una con la otra.

 _Tenemos un plan._ Hablo la cabeza aguda.

 _Golpearlo hasta que pida misericordia._ Hablo la cabeza de voz grave.

S _on unos idiotas._ Gruño naruto y golpeo la armadura de hydranoir.

El dragón gruño molesto y las cabezas se vieron molestas.

 _ **¡Morirán!**_ Grito desde la lejanía el biju, mientras iniciaba a generar una gran esfera con chakra de color rojo y azul. _ **"BIJUDAMA"**_ lanzo la esfera.

 _¿Cuál es el plan?_ Pregunto la cabeza grave mientras veía el ataque que se aproximaba.

Naruto se puso de pie y alzo la mano, la cerro e hizo explotar la bijudama.

La onda explosiva los lanzo por los aires.

El biju por la derecha y hydranoir y naruto por la izquierda.

 _Buen plan me gusto es plan._ Hablo la cabeza grave.

 _Mínimo no morimos._ Hablo la voz aguda.

 _Sí, pero debemos hacer algo más para que no nos golpe o nos mate._ Grito naruto, volviendo a su lugar sentado entre las placas dorsales del dragón.

 **(naruto-nii feliz cumpleaños)** la voz de mito sonó en la cabeza de naruto.

Naruto gruño, la voz de mito lo des concentraba.

Eso aprovecho el Sanbi mientras se volvía a poner de pie en sus dos grandes brazos.

Se plantó firme en el suelo y se volvió a hacer esfera.

 _¡O no lo aras de nuevo!_ Gruñeron las 2 cabezas.

La gran esfera venía a toda velocidad, hydranoir giro sobre su propio eje y con su cola bateo al biju.

Lanzándolo contra el agua.

Pero en cuanto salió a flote, inicio a carga otra bijudama.

 _Esto va a doler._ Dijo la voz grave.

Naruto suspiro. _Disparen 2 grandes blaster en dirección a su boca, deben estar lo más juntas que se pueda para duplicar el daño._ Ordeno a su invocación.

 _¡Nos gusta este plan!_ Hablaron las 2 cabezas y abrían sus bocas.

Creando 2 esferas moradas con llamas negras pero esta vez eran 2 veces más grandes que la anterior del tamaño de un elefante.

" _enton: blaster"_ las 2 esferas golpearon la gran bijudama antes de que fuera lanzada.

La onda explosiva, solo daño al biju.

Una pantalla de humo negro se formó.

Todos esperaban ver al sanbi de nuevo en pie o girando.

Pero en lugar de eso, el gran sanbi estaba inconsciente en el piso.

 _Eso estuvo genial._ Habló la voz aguda.

Hydranoir se acercaba lentamente al inconsciente biju.

 _Ese ataque, fue genial._ Hablo la vos grave.

 _Llamemos lo "niju hakai "_ hablaron al mismo tiempo las cabezas.

Los rebeldes poco a poco se acercaban a ver a la bestia inconsciente.

E _s grande._ Dijo Naruto. _Chicos, creo que debemos, drenarlo._ Aunque esa última palabra la dijo en un susurro.

Las cabezas asintieron y con sus dientes mordieron de los brazos al sanbi.

Una vez clavaron sus dientes, iniciaron a alimentarse del chakra del biju.

Naruto bajo de hydranoir mientras veía como la gran tortuga se iniciaba a encoger, luego una de las colas desapareció, poco tiempo después otra cola despareció y al final la tercera se desvaneció, junto con el biju.

Dejando a un inconsciente Mizukage.

Todos lo veían a él, es hombre con cara de niño, en el piso de tierra.

Las gotas de lluvia dejaron que caer y las nubes se iniciaron a separar.

Ahí estaba el monstruo que causo la edad oscura de Kiri.

Los rebeldes alzaron las manos y gritaron.

 _¡Ganamos!_ Fue el grito unánime de los rebeldes.

Mei se acercó a Yagura y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

 _¿Qué haremos con él?_ pregunto.

 _¡Matarlo!_ Grito Ao, todos los rebeldes le apoyaron.

Naruto suspiro, vio como el estómago de Hydranoir estaba hinchado y el dragón con 2 cabezas se veía feliz.

 _l a próxima vez, que haya sake._ Gruño el dragón y luego se desvaneció en una nube de azufre.

Naruto negó con la cabeza extrañaba a hydranoir de una cabeza, desde que maduro y su mente se dividió en 2 no servían más que para dar golpes sin pensar.

Mientras los rebeldes discutían en cuál sería el destino de yagura.

Naruto noto como este se iniciaba a despertar.

Por lo que de su cinturón saco un pergamino con escritura en él y se puso en la frente, para absorber su chakra.

Luego silbo para llamar la atención de todos.

A _unque soy un guerrero y amo el combate, también soy un creyente en la paz y el orden, por lo que en vista de los actos sería necesario que al Yondaime mizukage Yagura se le hiciese un juicio militar, donde se le declare una sentencia por sus crímenes._ Hablo lo suficiente mente alto para que todos lo escuchara.

 _Ustedes traidores, morirán, Kiri me necesita, todos ustedes son enemigos de Kiri._ Inicio a hablar Yagura.

 _Cállate._ Naruto le tapó la boca con su mano. _Uno te consigue un juicio y así lo…agradeces._ La X en el rostro de Naruto, brillaba.

Esto sorprendió a todos.

 _Un segundo._ Murmuro Naruto, mientras ponía su mano en la frente de Yagura. _"Kai"._ Todos fueron testigos de cómo los ojos de Yagura brillaron y luego el pequeño kage cayó al piso gritando.

 _¿Qué HE HECHO?!_ Grito mientras se jalaba el pelo y se arrancaba de sus ya rotas prendas el emblema de Kiri. _¿Qué HE HECHO!, TODAS ESAS MUERTES!, TODO ESO!, YO LO SIENTO!_ Grito mientras se ponía a los pies de Naruto. _ASESINAME, ¡SOLO EL INFIERNO ME TRAERÁ PAZ, NO PUEDO VIVIR SABIENDO LO QUE HE HECHO!_ Grito el hombre llorando.

 _¿Qué hiciste?_ Pregunto Mei a naruto, muchos no entendían que pasaba.

 _Yagura estaba atrapado en un genjutsu, que impedía que se comunicara con el sanbi, además de volverlo susceptible a órdenes._ Naruto aun veía como el temido Kage, estaba a sus pies llorando pidiendo que lo asesinaran.

 _¿Quién es capaz de someter en un genjutsu a un jinchuriki?_ Pregunto Ao.

 _¡Fui yo!_ Todos vieron como sobre el único árbol aun de pie estaba un sujeto vestido con un traje de batalla negro, con placas de metal que cubrían sus hombros, unas sandalias que protegían sus piernas, unos protectores de brazos, una bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello y una máscara naranja en forma de espiral que solo dejaba ver un ojo.

 _¿Y tú eres?_ Pregunto Mei mientras toda la rebelión veía al extraño enmascarado.

 _Uchiha Madara._ Comento, mientras su ojo brillaba demostrando que poseía el tan afamado donjutsu uchiha el sharingan.

La reacción fue instantánea los ojos abiertos y las miradas incrédulas de que ese hombre fuera el tan temido guerrero.

Madara salto en dirección de Naruto.

Este alzo sus dos espadas en un intento de cortarle la cabeza a este supuesto Madara.

Pero sus espadas atravesaron el cuerpo del hombre.

Ocasionando gritos de algunos pues pensaban que era un tipo de fantasma.

En cuanto Madara atravesó a Naruto sujeto a Yagura y lo lanzo por los aires.

 _Gracias, akatsuki les agradece su participación en nuestro experimento de control social._ Dijo madara, mientras yagura y el desaparecían por medio de una extraña espiral que curvaba el espacio-tiempo.

 _Okay eso mata 2 pájaros de una pedrada._ Dijo naruto. _Yagura fue controlado por Madara, quien forma parte de algo llamado akatsuki…_ comento.

 _Y ahora ¿Qué debemos hacer?_ Pregunto Ao.

 _Oigan acaban de ganar la guerra civil ¿recuerda?_ Pregunto Naruto.

Todos se vieron entre sí, en verdad lo habían hecho, con yagura vencido, kiri finalmente podía ser libre.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

 _¡GANAMOS!_

 _KIRI ES LIBRE!_

 _¡VIVA KIRI!_

 _¡VIVA MEI!_

 _¡VIVA AO!_

 _¡VIVA DOTO!_

 _¡VIVA DAN!_

 _¡VIVA KIN!_

 _¡Y VIVA NARUTO-SAMA!_

Gritaron los rebeldes y para sorpresa de naruto este fue alzado en hombros y lanzado múltiples veces por la multitud de ninjas que festejaban su victoria…

5 días después.

* * *

El daimyo del país del agua.

Era en opinión general, un hombre depresivo.

Tanto que para algunos la ceremonia de victoria, velorio de los muertos y el nombramiento de mei como Godaime Mizukage.

Mas aprecia ser solo el velorio.

Algunos, entre ellos los civiles y ninjas que habían estado en los cuarteles de la rebelión habían propuesto a naruto como siguiente Mizukage, pero el en persona explico que era un elemento extranjero que fue enviado para apoyar a la rebelión y que no quería el puesto de kage.

Las cosas solo iban mejorando, debido a algunos tratos previos de los rebeldes una gran cantidad de barcos con siniestros médicos, de construcción y alimenticios fueron entregados al día siguiente de la "derrota" de yagura.

Kiri iniciaría su lento proceso de sanación.

Y el primer paso era poner a la mejor líder al mando de la aldea.

Una vez termino la ceremonia el mizukage pidió una audiencia con Naruto.

La verdad era que el hombre se había enterado de como él había sido la verdadera razón por la que la rebelión triunfo y rápidamente le hizo varias ofertas para que abandonara hi no kuni y que sería bienvenido en mizo no kuni.

Naruto negó la oferta, aunque aseguro que en cualquier momento que mizu no kuni lo requiriera él les ayudaría sin dudarlo.

Además, le dio al Daimyo una caja de chocolates de cha no kuni.

El hombre aun depresivo tomo uno y al probarlo todo su mundo cambio, sonriendo ante el sabor.

Naruto le explico que era debido a la manera artesanal con la que eran hechos y que si quería mas cha no kuni siempre estaba en búsqueda de nuevos aliados comerciales.

El hombre lo vio extraño y luego sonrió.

Para el Daimyo quedo claro que Naruto estaba en Hi no kuni no por gusto, sino por algún tipo de misión, pues en lugar de proponer a Hi no kuni como fuente de comercio, proponía un país que estaba en contra de todo lo que representaba Hi no kuni.

Tras su audiencia con el Daimyo naruto fue abordado por los múltiples ninjas ex-rebeldes que le dedicaban reverencias y algunos le juraban lealtad eterna.

Naruto negó y solo les dijo que ese era su siembra como espadachín.

Al final de ese camino compuesto de cientos de hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos estaba entei su caballo quien en estos momentos estaba feliz comiendo un plato de ensalada mientras lo esperaba.

 _¿Estas seguro de irte?_ Pregunto Mei Terumi Godaime Mizukage. _Kiri te recibiría con los brazos abiertos._ Comento y los gritos de muchos solo hacían más fuerte su afirmación.

 _Me tengo que ir, todavía tengo asuntos que resolver en la aldea donde vivo._ Comento naruto mientras montaba a Entei.

Por primera vez entei tenía una silla de montar, se la habían fabricado unos ancianos y tenían los emblemas de kiri y sus típicos tonos de camuflaje.

 _Está bien._ Comento mei e hizo una señal para que Ao se acercara.

Este tenía una extraña pieza de piel entre sus manos.

Se la dio a mei y luego dio una larga reverencia a Naruto.

 _Esta es la capa del Shondaime Mizukage._ Comento mientras le entregaba a naruto la capa de piel.

Por la parte exterior la capa era de la piel de un animal con el pelaje blanco y por la parte interior era de la piel de algún animal de pelaje rojo.

 _Fue hecha especialmente para contrarrestar los jutsus y elementos de los clanes Yuki y Terumi._ Comento. _Cosida de piel de bestia de las montañas heladas y cientos de ratas de fuego, soporta el frio más extremo y la llama más fuerte, Uzumaki Naruto, aunque es poco acepta esta muestra de aprecio por tus acciones en Kiri._ Dijo mei mientras ella misma le ponía la capa.

Naruto se sentía extraño, era extraño tener algo así sobre sus hombros, aunque debía admitir que era un artículo muy útil.

M _uchas gracias la cuidare con mi vida._ Comento y aun en contra de sus instintos de coleccionista llevo su mano a su cinturón.

 _Chojuro._ El joven se acercó rápido. _Te pediré que se rompa la tradición del asesinar a los dueños de las espadas y que tú en persona busque a quienes en verdad sean dignos de ellas._ Hablo mientras le iniciaba a pasar cada una de las 6 espadas de la niebla que tenía a su disposición.

 _Lo hare, Naruto-sama._ Hablo fuerte el joven mientras con duras penas podía mantener las espadas en sus manos.

 _Bien, es mi momento de partir._ Comento mientras tomaba las riendas de entei.

 _Cualquier vez que necesite ayuda, kiri se la proveerá._ Hablo mei y muchos ninjas asintieron.

Naruto también lo hizo.

 _Hia!_ Con las riendas naruto hizo a entei alzarse en sus patas traseras.

 _HIIPPPP!_ Relincho el caballo e inicio a correr sobre el agua de la playa frente a ellos.

Muchos se despedían alzando las manos y gritando que volviera.

Cuando finalmente entei estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Kiri, emprendió su vuelo sobre el océano en dirección a Konoha no sato.

 _Vaya amigo quien diría que todo salió de acuerdo al plan._ Naruto sonrió con malicia.

Mientras Entei relinchaba y hacían un asentimiento con su cabeza, se había divertido destruyendo edificios y quemando personas, era lo único que necesitaba para vivir ese caballo.

* * *

/2 días antes/ Cha no kuni/ palacio de los uzumaki/

* * *

 _¡QUE HIZO QUE!_ Grito furica mente Karin mientras estrangulaba al mensajero que había traído la noticia ante Bukku.

 _Naruto-sama informa que cumplió con la misión de ayudar en la revolución de kiri y que pudo enfrenarse personalmente contra el sanbi._ Comento el mensajero. _Aunque fue herido levemente._ Dijo mientras el pobre hombre mientras sentía las miradas que le daban todos los presentes.

Las 4 uzumakis lo miraban enojas, incrédulas, curiosos y con una sensación de querer asesinarlo.

 _Retírate._ Ordeno Bukku.

El hombre asintió y agradeció el ser libre.

 _Parece que naruto se divirtió un poco._ Murmuro bukku mientras escuchaba lo gritos de tayuyá y Karin sobre qué tan mal herido abría resultado naruto, también veía como estaba confundida Karui y más importante la sensación homicida que en realidad disfrazaba la gran preocupación que sentía en estos momentos Kita _. Estas preocupada ¿verdad?_

Kita no respondió solo apretó más fuerte su lanza y mantenía esa extraña mirada que demostraba sus emociones.

 _Saben, mi nieto merece una celebración por su victoria y por su cumpleaños._ Hablo fuertemente bukku.

Atrayendo la atención de las 4 jóvenes.

 _¿porque no vamos a felicitarlo en persona?_ Pregunto bukku sonriendo al ver la reacción que sus palabras causaron en las jóvenes.

Karin salió corriendo a empacar, Tayuyá tuvo que ser la encargada de ayudar a empacar y persuadir a Karui y Kita se retiró en silencio, pero le dedico una reverencia y una mirada de gratitud.

Bukku tomo su comunicado y le informo a Zatin de la situación.

La bruja aprobó que Miyu fuera a la aldea de la hoja y que se uniera a la celebración del cumpleaños de su prometido…

4 horas después.

Un elegante carruaje tirado por 4 grandes caballos negros estaba esperando a las afueras del palacio de la rama superior.

Bukku se sentó junto con el conductor mientras las 4 joven citas se sentaban en la parte interior del carruaje.

El cochero uso un látigo y los 4 caballos emprendieron el vuelo al ser todos ellos usuarios del elemento futon.

* * *

/ mientras tanto en hi no kuni/

* * *

Varios equipos de gennins se encaminaban en dirección a konoha no sato, para el examen chuunin.

Entre esos equipos iba el de los hermanos.

Los hermanos sabuki no (Kankuro, temari y Gaara)

Kankuro llevaba unas ropas negras, maquillaje en su rostro y una gran caja de madera atada con sojas a su espalda con el kanji (sasori).

Temari llevaba una playera manga larga sobre una ropa de de maya, que incluía unos pantanosillos a tres cuartos de la rodilla, llevaba una pieza de tela amarada a la cintura, su cabello rubio alzado y dividido en cuatro coletas, un gran abanico de metal en su espalda y 2 pequeños en unas espinilleras.

Gaara, por su parte vestía una ropa negra, con una bufada blanca, un cinturón blanco y una soja que sostenía la gran calabaza que llevaba en su espalda.

Este equipo estaba ansioso por llegar a konoha.

En especial gaara y temari.

Uno por ver a su amigo después de 2 años sin verlo en persona y la otra bueno estaba intentando aclara sus sentimientos por ese niño escandaloso que conoció en el pasado.

Pero mientras todos los gennins se dirigían para sus exámenes.

Algunos de ellos en realidad solo iban para ayudar en la invasión a konoha.

Estos equipos eran los de Oto y los de Kusa.

Quienes tenían un plan para acabar con la toda poderosa Konoha.

Pero eso solo es parte del plan de alguien mas.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 8**_

 _ **espero que les guste la historia.**_

 _ **N 1.- conforme más tiempo pasa, más grande y más cabezas salen en Hydranoir.**_

 _ **N 2.- re rebelión de kiri bueno quise disminuir tiempo por esos parece que fue rápido, pero en realidad duro la intervención de naruto mes y medio.**_

 _ **N 3.- mito, bueno ella es una niña inocente que no sabe, ¿Qué es lo que? en verdad está sucediendo a su alrededor**_

 _ **N 4.- ¿Quién envió? esos espías al laboratorio secreto.**_

 _ **N 5.- lo que miyu vio ¿en verdad sucederá así?**_

 _ **N 6.- ¿que pasara? cuando las prometidas de naruto se junten para celebrar su cumpleaños.**_

 _ **N 7.- cual es el arma secreta de kusa.**_

 _ **N 8.- porque Jiraiya cree que menma es el elegido.**_

* * *

Irrealiti. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Pokemon renager archivo ranger( pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis(naruto) *

Frio temor (rise of guardians) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	10. Chapter 10

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/ x-x /

 **irrealiti: lamento la tardanza pero la universidad y mi trabajo me dejan sin mucho tiempo libre. pronto actualizare mis otras historias, paciencia por favor.**

 **Wolf1990:** bueno la respuesta a esto está en este capítulo, lo de la invasión será en el siguiente capítulo y la explicación de porqué cree que menma es el elegido también está en este capítulo, disfrútalo, espero que vuelvas a comentar.

 **miguel guiliano co** : no los usa porque tiene sus motivos, aunque si los puede usar.

Lo de mito, bueno eso lo veré más adelante, aunque en realidad me molesta es del incesto, aunque bueno los uzumaki tienen incesto entre sí.

 **Leonard Sharksun:** bueno en vista de que eres el único participante te declaro ganador. Me pondré en contacto contigo mediante PM y discutiremos lo de la historia.

Aunque en realidad.

Entei no es el de pokemon, sino el de Inuyasha, entei el caballo que portara el jinete del infierno.

Pero por el resto si acertaste felicidades.

Esas historias las actualizare pronto.

Nop aún no yo quiero que las personas confíen en Naruto como las ovejas en su pastor.

Sip y no para los Uzumaki, Mito es una traidora al casarse con Hashirama.

 **Lavida134** : sip de hecho así se llama la especie y comparten esas características cortas una cabeza y 2 más la remplazaran, aunque es un dragón extraño ya que todas las Hidras son anfibios, pero Hydranoir es totalmente terrestre y tolerante a fuego algo raro en su especie.

Pues si naruto considera a mito lo único anormal en la familia namikaze, lo de la batalla bueno eso será como dentro de 3 capítulos, bueno ella lo decidirá pronto, lo de sus prometidas en este capítulo ellas se consideran sus esposas, bueno cuales son las armas más poderosas de las naciones shinobis bueno son 9 armas y akatsuki las busca , menma es peli naranja, bueno la explicación de porqué Jiraiya piensa eso bueno esto se verá en este capítulo.

La fiesta bueno, eso sí que era interesante.

Y tienes razón en lo de kiri.

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y espero que este capítulo te guste.

 **THE BLACK SHIELD** : los machos logran tener entre cabezas, las hembras de 10 a 15 cabezas. Aunque al ser de la especie hidra al perder una cabeza naces 2, aunque una de ellas si tiene conciencia y la otra no.

Por eso el máximo de cabezas que logran tener los machos son 14 y las hembras 30.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ capítulo noveno: de tradiciones y planes no se habla/

* * *

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

( _ **medios de comunicación)**_

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus y brujas...**_

…

* * *

/ 16 de octubre/ 12:30 pm/ konoha no sato/

* * *

Minato leía lo que Neko (Yugao) y Tetsu (Yamato) habían encontrado en el cementerio.

O mejor dicho lo que no habían encontrado.

Se reclino en su silla un momento y vio el techo.

¿Cómo fue tan ciego?

Aunque no podía culparse a sí mismo.

Todo lo que paso en el exterminio del clan Uchiha era una verdadera telaraña, entretejida con mentiras, rumores y miedo.

Pero el debió haberlo notado.

Él era el Kage, pero fue muy ciego.

Mikoto Uchiha había sido herida de gravedad, mas no muerta como fungaku, por lo que fue llevada a aérea de tratamientos intensivos del hospital de Konoha, donde horas después se le declararía muerta.

Pero una recién investigación al forense por tráfico de órganos revelo que no había hecho ninguna autopsia a Mikoto Uchiha, tampoco había acta de defunción o registros de su internamiento en el hospital, dudoso ordeno que se exhumará el cuerpo cuando sasuke estuviera fuera de la aldea.

Pero no había cuerpo.

Entonces ¿Dónde estaba Mikoto Uchiha?

...

Alguien toco la puerta.

Minato le dio permiso de entrar revelando a un ninja de mensajería.

Este le entrego un pergamino proveniente de kiri.

 **Minato sama…**

 **Esta carta fue escrita para agradecerle por habernos prestado temporalmente a Naruto sama.**

 **Gracias a él, la rebelión triunfo.**

 **Oficialmente el reinado de terror de Yagura ha terminado.**

 **Permítame informarle que, pronto recibirá un tratado de paz entre nuestras aldeas.**

 **Además, quiero recomendarle que hacienda de rango a Naruto-sama el demostró más habilidad que un jounnin y me atrevo a decir más que la de un Kage.**

 **Pues el logro vencer a yagura cuerpo a cuerpo y en la forma del sanbí.**

 **Espero que haya llegado a salvo y que pronto escriba la respuesta a esta carta.**

 **Atte. Mei Terumi Gondaime Mizukage.**

 **Pd… perdone pero es mi primera carta como Kage.**

Minato bajo la carta y sonrió.

Era una sonrisa extraña.

Tanto que el mismo se vio en una de sus kunais espaciales, era una sonrisa llena de orgullo, felicidad, nostalgia y una muy pequeña pizca de celos.

Su hijo mayor, a sus 14 años había vencido a 2 kages, eso era algo único, era una sensación difícil de describir, por primera vez se sentía orgulloso de su legado.

Estaba más orgulloso de lo que naruto había hecho en un mes, que lo que menma había hecho en toda su vida.

En verdad se sentía el padre más afortunado del mundo.

 **(pero no lo criaste)** su conciencia detuvo su acicalamiento. **(dejaste que alguien se llevara a tu hijo mayor, que él lo entrenara, lo guiara, le enseñara, lo apoyará, reparara sus heridas y llenara su corazón con el amor, el amor que solo un padre puede dar)** apretó los puños con ira y golpeo su escritorio ( **el considera a Bukku como su padre)** se jalo el cabello.

 _¿estás bien minuto?_ Pregunto Jiraiya quien había estado sentado en la ventana, mientras con un pincel corregía unas escenas para su próximo libro.

 _Si, sensei, solo, veía como ha avanzado mi hijo._ Comento, aunque la última palabra era extra al salir de su boca.

 _Si menma es fuerte. En verdad! Jajaja!._ se rio, pero Minato le lanzo una extraña mirada.

 _Sensei he estado pensando y si ¿ naruto es el elegido?_ Pregunto Minato mientras veía como su sensei se ponía pensativo.

 _Como crees, naruto nunca ha tenido maestro, además no lo he visto en casi 9 años._ Comento, pero luego una idea paso por su mente. _¿no lo he visto por casi 9 años? Minato ¿dónde ha estado naruto? ¿Por qué no le he visto en las fiestas de cumpleaños?_ Pregunto el sannin.

Minato saco de su escritorio un folder que el mismo había reunido.

Eran las cartas que naruto había enviado, hasta que cumplió 8 años, los reportes de las aldeas sobre incidentes con 2 pelirrojos, los recibos de actos comerciales que involucraran a bukku, unas cuantas imágenes que se obtuvieron por parte de los ambus, además del libro bingo internacional y ahora la carta de Mei.

Jiraiya se la paso leyendo el folder alrededor de una hora, de hecho, el aporto otras cosas similares que su inteligencia había reunido, como el incidente con el shukaku en suna, las misteriosas circunstancias con las cuales una pandilla de bandidos fue descuartizada en el país del hierro, los reportes de sabotajes en aldeas que se suponían tenían pelirrojos, el extermino de los piratas de rabo verde, la misteriosa muerte del Daimyo del país del arroz, entre otras cosas.

Entre los 2 hombres lograron armar una línea de tiempo sobre la vida de naruto.

Desde los 6 hasta la actualidad.

Para sorpresa de los 2 sus acciones y logros iban en aumento.

Desde ser un niño que solo apareció abrazando al hijo de Raza el Kazekage, hasta haber matado a 2 kages y ganar una guerra civil por si solo eran actos que si se debían documentar.

 _Impresionante._ Comento Minato, mientras veía la vida de su hijo, cada documente lo llenaba de orgullo cada acción de su hijo solo era el camino de un tipo de persona. _Un héroe._ Susurro. **(pero, no fuiste tú quien le ayudo a elegir ese camino)** su conciencia de nuevo le molesto que tuviera razón.

 _Tienes razón Minato._ Comento Jiraiya mientras bajaba una fotografía donde había una silueta borrosa con 2 alas y sobre ella, la sombra de alguien, la foto decía incidente en el país del sake. _Naruto, puede ser el elegido._

* * *

/ mientras tanto/

* * *

/punto de vista de menma/

Yo soy el Gran Menma Namikaze el elegido de la profecía.

Yo soy el mejor ninja que jamas ha existido y nadie puede decir lo contrario, soy el contenedor del lado salvaje del Kyubi, soy uno de los mejores gennins de la aldea y he comido 20 tazones de ramen seguidos.

Esos son mis logros.

En estos momentos estoy en camino a casa.

Tras mostrarles a esos inútiles de Sasuke y sakura quien es el elegido.

Pues de nuevo gracias a que ellos no supieron cómo trabajar fallamos en una misión.

Pero fue su culpa.

No mía, yo soy el elegido y no tengo culpa alguna en que ellos sean unos inútiles.

Caminaba por la calle principal, cuando sentí que algo me golpeó la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

/ en la calle principal/ bueno sobre esta.

* * *

 _¿Qué golpeamos?_ Pregunto Naruto a entei, pues iban tan rápido que no habían aterrizado bien.

Entei relincho.

C _omo que una piedra?._ Dudo naruto pues entei había dicho que lo que había golpeado era tan duro como una roca y hueco por dentro.

Entei asintió.

Naruto negó a veces su caballo era extraño.

Entei bufo pensando lo mismo de su amo.

Naruto le dijo que esperara afuera y que quemara a cualquier ambu que se atreviera a tocarlo.

El caballo asintió a las órdenes de su amo.

Naruto entro a la oficina del hokage,

Toco la puerta y espero a que le dieran el permiso de entrar.

Se escucharon ruidos de papeles ser guardados y pasos en la oficina.

Al final el hokage le dio permiso de entrar.

 _Naruto ven toma asiento._ Comento el sonriente Minato mientras señalaba la silla frente a su escritorio.

Mas naruto solo alzo la mano y negó con esta.

 _No estaré aquí mucho tiempo hokage-sama, solo vengo a entregarle esto._ Le paso un pergamino con el símbolo de kiri. _Es mi reporte, la verdad esto cansado, mi nariz apesta a pescado, tengo lodo en lugares donde no debería haber lodo y aun con unas 3 duchas no me lo he podido quitar, así que solo quiero que selle el reporte y me deje descansar._ Comento naruto, actuando como un joven cansado por primera vez.

Minato vio a su hijo y sonrió.

Tomo el pergamino y lo abrió, rebelando un reporte de 500 páginas.

Se puso blanco de verdad tenía que leer todo eso.

 _Si quieres te lo resumo, llegue a Kiri, cree un plan de 5 faces, funcionaron, luego hubo una gran batalla, me pele con Yagura y con el sanbi, luego lo vencí fin._ Naruto resumió lo más posible la historia omitiendo sus actos de dudosa moralidad.

Minato asintió feliz de ese tan corto resumen y tomo el sello.

Busco las paginas a sella y eran 8 las sello todas en un rápido movimiento, sin notar que una de ellas no era parte del reporte y que estaba pegada a la hoja que naruto debía recibir como prueba de que cumplió la misión.

Una vez todo el papeleo estuvo realizado.

Naruto se disponía a salir de la oficina del hokage, pero Minato lo detuvo.

 _Espera Naruto, quiero decirte, que ¡feliz cumpleaños hijo! Aunque claro fue hace unos días._ Dijo Minato rascándose la cabeza.

Naruto lo vio extrañado.

 _Un segundo, diablos ¿se me paso? que cumplía años._ Comento naruto imitando el gesto que Minato hacía, cuando se le olvidaba algo y pasaba su mano tras su cabello. _Pero era o celebrar mi cumpleaños o darle una paliza al Mizukage uno tiene que elegir._ Naruto alzo los hombros en señal de conformidad.

Minato sonrió, su hijo era alguien muy extraño, pero aun así era un buen muchacho.

 _Bueno déjame informarle a tu kushina que volviste y que aliste todo, para nuestra fiesta familiar._ Comento feliz minato.

Naruto lo vio extraño, ¿fiesta? Él era un espadachín, según recordaba todos los días que cumplía años él y bukku buscaban algún enemigo poderoso para vencer y mejorar, luego le deba un regalo y comida y eso era todo.

Nunca había necesitado de una fiesta de cumpleaños, se le hacia una pérdida de tiempo y recursos.

Pero si se negaba era seguro que su cubierta se viera afectada y perdería esa ciega confianza que minato tenía en él.

 _Está bien, pero ¿puede ser mañana? Estoy muy cansado como para una fiesta._ Pidió naruto.

Minato asintió, era obvio que su hijo estaba cansado, tras su campaña de un mes en una guerra civil.

 _Claro, pero de todas maneras le informare a ti madre y hermanos que volviste._ Comento sonriendo el Kage.

 _Como quieras._ Comento y se encamino rumbo a la puerta.

Pero alzo el brazo y lanzo un kunia contra la pared.

 _Falle._ Dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía de la oficina.

Una vez naruto salió en la oficina un dialogo inicio entre maestro y alumno.

 _CASI ME CORTA EL ORGULLO!._ Grito el de cabellera peliblanca mientras aun veía la kunai en la pared, la cual si no se hubiera movido le hubiera impactado en la entrepierna.

Minato solo soltó una carcajada.

Pero luego se puso serio.

 _Sensei ¿alguna vez menma te ha detectado cuando usas tu jutsu?_ Pregunto minato pues ni él podía detectar a su maestro cuando lo usaba.

Jiraiya se calmó y puso una mano en su mentón intentando recordar.

 _Ni una sola, un segundo!._ Exclamo con asombro. _Ni orochimaru, pero él me detecto, sin activar un donjutsu o verme, solo con sus sentidos, minato, me prestas ese informe._ Pregunto.

 _Claro, tu léelo, mientras yo le aviso a kushina que naruto finalmente volvió._ Dijo mientras se tele trasportaba a su casa con una de sus famosas kunais.

Jiraiya se sentó en la silla del kage y tomo el reporte de naruto.

La letra de su ahijado era muy fina, delicada, una caligrafía perfecta, lo cual reflejaba un pulso muy fino, lo suficiente como para elaborar sellos de chakra, además pareciera que todo lo que había sucedido había sido escrito en el reporte como si el niño recordara todo, absolutamente todo lo que paso, dios, hasta el reporte incluía descripciones especificas del sistema de cavernas bajo kiri.

 **(debe pensar que su misión era obtener toda la información de la aldea)** pensó Jiraiya mientras leía los reportes de cuantos civiles y ninjas había en la aldea. **(me atrevo a decir que es un gran espía)** pensó, pero luego ese encontró con la imagen de una mujer en bikini, de pelo rojo café, con unos pechos tamaño C casi D, que estaba firmada con un beso y decía. "El clan Terumi, necesita un líder XOXO". Jiraiya sonrió por esa foto. _Tiene una suerte._ Se rió pervertida mente, olvidándose por completo de sus pensamientos negativos sobre su ahijado.

* * *

/mientras tanto/ en las calles de konoha/

* * *

Naruto caminaba junto con Entei, tenía que llevar a su caballo al establo donde es quedaba en ausencia de una misión que lo requiriera.

A Entei poco le importaba que su amo no estuviera siempre con él, los ancianos que lo cuidaban le daban muchas zanahorias y granos para alimentarlo, además la anciana cepillaba su pelo y el anciano lo llevaba a pastar junto con sus ovejas.

Naruto llego a establo y hablo con la vieja pareja.

Pago para que cuidaran a su caballo y ellos felices aceptaron.

 _Cuídalos._ Ordeno naruto

Entei asintió.

Naruto se despidió y se encamino al a mansión namikaze.

Conforme caminaba saludo a algunos de los comerciantes y ninjas que conocía.

Aceptar trabajar en cualquier equipo y ser hijo de un kage ayuda a que las personas confíen en ti, aun cuando ninguno de ellos en verdad te conoce.

De pronto se sintió observado y doblo a la derecha en un callejón.

Salto aun árbol y vio como el equipo de Konohamaru, Udon y Mogei lo buscaban.

Naruto salto tras de ellos y saco sus espadas.

 _¡Creí haberles dicho que no me siguiera!_ Hablo fuerte naruto en un intento de espantar a los niños.

Pero estos se voltearon y sonrieron.

 _Perdone naruto-sensei._ Dijo Mogei. _Pero como no lo habíamos visto en un mes nos preguntamos donde estaría._ La niña no parecía espantaba por ser amenazada con espadas.

Naruto suspiro ( **los niños de ahora no se espantan con nada, maldita sea la televisión)** pensó molesto.

 _Así es sensei, te hemos estado buscando._ Comento konohamaru. _Hemos entrenado y no nos rendiremos hasta que aceptes ser nuestro sensei cuando nos graduemos de la academia._ Pido el niño.

 _No lep…fagaremos sensessi._ Hablo udon mientras con su nariz mocosa hablaba.

Naruto suspiro, como era posible que estos 3 no se dieran por vencidos ( **tu no lo hiciste)** genial ahora su conciencia lo molesta. **(esto pude sernos útil, piénsalo una mejor pantalla para nuestra misión)** a por eso era que su conciencia quería ayudar a estos tres niños. _Bien pero solo si son los 3 mejores de la clase._ Sentencio Naruto.

Los 3 saltaron al ver que habían obtenido una oportunidad, pero de pronto recordaron algo y los 3 niños se alejaron de naruto corriendo.

 _Ten cuidado niño!._ Gruño alguien.

Naruto volteo y vio como una persona que traía maquillaje en su cara sujetaba a konohamaru por su bufanda.

 _Ya Kankuro no causes problemas._ Dijo una joven rubia que naruto reconoció.

Se acercó discretamente.

S _abes si fuera tu bajaría a ese niño._ Naruto sonrió a kankuro.

Pero este no lo volteo a ver.

A _si y que harás._ Pregunto mientras llevaba sus manos a su marioneta.

Pero antes de notarlo estaba suspendido sobre el suelo a unos 4 metros.

 _Vaya Kankuro, tus modales no mejoraron._ Se quejó naruto.

 _Naruto?_ Pregunto la rubia, pues no comparaba al niño pequeño de hace unos años en Suna con el joven que era 20 centímetros más alto que Kankuro.

Naruto dejó caer a kankuro.

 _Vaya finalmente creciste enano._ Se burló Kankuro mientras chocaba puños con Naruto.

Temari veía a Naruto con cierta incertidumbre, aun no creía que aquel niño hiperactivo fuese el joven frente a ella.

Pero de pronto Naruto hizo una reverencia y le beso la palma de la mano.

 _Un placer verte temari-san._ Comento Naruto.

Temari sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

 _Vaya sensei es su novia?_ Pregunto Konohamaru, mientras tras del Udon y mogei veían la escena.

 _Bueno, es solo alguien de mi pasado, pero bueno, konohamaru pídele una disculpa a kankuro por chocar con él._ ordeno naruto.

El niño acato su orden.

 _Un segundo._ Naruto pareció buscar algo o más bien a alguien. _¿Donde estas Gaara?_ Pero de pronto alzo la mano y detuvo una ola de arena. _Conque ahí estas._

Sobre el techo de un edificio gaara veía la escena, hizo una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa y se acercó a sus hermanos.

 _Gaara._ Naruto extendió la mano.

 _Naruto._ Gaara intento tomar la mano de naruto, pero una cubierta de arena lo impidió.

 _Parece que las cosas no cambian._ Sentencio gaara.

 _Si cambian mírate, ya no te vez como un loco sediento de sangre._ Se burló Naruto. _Ahora te ves como un loco que no ha dormido en días._ Se rió un poco.

Gaara sonrió y lo ataco con una nube de arena.

* * *

/Mientras tanto/ en otro lugar de la aldea/

* * *

Mas especifico en la residencia namikaze.

Mito estaba sentada en su cama, mientras sonreía.

Naruto-nii finalmente había vuelto por lo que se sentía feliz, ahora estaba pensando en cómo informarles a sus amigas que su hermano había llegado.

Se asomó por la ventana para ver si su hermano ya venía.

Pero en vez de eso se encontró con alguien observándola desde un árbol, vestía un extraño conjunto de ropas todas ellas eran blancas platinadas, llevaba una capa que simulaba ser un par de alas y una máscara con forma de ave, estaba en cuclillas sujetaba con una mano al árbol y con la otra a una lanza.

 _¿eh? ¿hola?_ Mito saludo a la desconocida.

Esta solo hizo brillar los ojos de su máscara y se desvaneció en un torbellino de plumas.

E _so fue raro._ Murmuro mito, vio como a lo lejos naruto se acercaba a la casa.

Mito no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a recibir a su hermano.

 _Naruto-nii ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?_ Pregunto mito apenas naruto entro en la casa.

 _Húmeda._ Comento mientras sacaba un cambio de ropa de su cinturón. _Me voy a bañar para quitarme el aroma a humedad._ Naruto cerró la puerta del baño con un portazo.

 _Okay._ Dijo mito, camino a la cocina para buscar algo en la nevera.

Mientras Kushina se sentía feliz por lo que minato le había dicho, así que rápidamente inicio a organizar todo para que naruto tuviera su fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba lleno de tienda en tienda encargando los diversos ingredientes de comida o comprando el pastel cuando se encontró con su amiga.

Hana Yamanaka.

 _¿Qué pasa kushina, porque tan atareada?_ Pregunto la mujer rubia, mientras era acompañada por su marido quien en estos momentos se dirigía a una de las tantas reuniones de clanes que el consejo civil organizaba de imprevisto.

 _Es que estoy, preparando a las cosas para mañana, finalmente Naruto-kun volvió de su misión en kiri y estaba arreglando todo para celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños atrasada._ Comento la mujer pelirroja.

A su amiga.

 _Que bien, ¿oyes será como la fiesta de hace una semana o algo más familiar?_ Cuestiono Hana.

Las 2 mujeres iniciaron a intercambiar sus puntos de vista sobre la fiesta que menma había arruinado y sobre otros temas sin mucho sentido.

Mientras Inoichi se dirigió a la oficina del hokage, para aguantar la tediosa reunión.

En todo el rato que los civiles estuvieron discutiendo sobre sus reformas al presupuesto, cosas sin importancia como la reaparición de una calle o que color de flores deberían ponerse para invierno.

Cuando la reunión estaba finalizando, inoichi que estaba cerca de Minato hablo, no muy fuerte.

 _Qué bueno que tu hijo finalmente volvió._ Dijo susurrando Inoichi para evitar que los civiles le escucharan.

Minato sonrió feliz.

Si _, sabes me preocupe por naruto al principio, pero mi hijo mayor logro enfrentarse a yagura y lo venció._ Minato había subido sus palabras de tono con forme más hablaba.

Esto causo un cierto interés entre los líderes de clanes.

¿E _nserio?, tu hijo mayor venció al jinchuriki del sanbi Minato._ Comento Chouza Akimichi con una notable mirada de asombró.

S _i lo hizo, no solo su reporte, Jiraiya confirmo con su red de espionaje que el Youndaime Mizukage yagura fue derrotado._ Comento orgulloso minato.

E _s impresionante._ Dijo Shibi Abúrame.

 _Es verdad._ Hiruze hablo. _Tu hijo es fuerte Minato, a sus 14 años vencer a un biju, ni el sondaime lo hizo, debes estar orgulloso de él._ Termino su oración sacando una bocanada de humo.

 _Si, de hecho, le estamos organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños espectacular._ Contesto Minato, aunque él se refería a una fiesta familiar, por ende, intima.

 _Entonces donde y cuando._ Pregunto Hiashi Hyuga.

Y ahí fue cuando minato se dio cuenta en lo que se había metido.

La fiesta de naruto se volvió el tema principal los siguientes minutos de la reunión.

Al final de esta, los líderes de clanes y sus familias habían sido invitados a la fiesta, junto con los líderes civiles más influyentes y los consejeros de hokage.

Con Kushina las cosas no acabaron mejor, pues de una reunión con una de sus amigas, había terminado en un cotillón con todas ellas y con algunas de sus hijas, terminado invitándolas a su casa el día siguiente para la fiesta de naruto.

Y mito en persona había informado a todas sus amigas, que su hermano había vuelto y las había invitado a una piyamada donde platicaron de sus misiones y vieron películas.

Así pues, ese día acabaría con una cena rápida pues naruto, solo comió y luego se fue al pateo a dormir.

Se excusó de todo al decir que en Kiri había dormido bajo unas terribles goteras.

Aunque a eso de las 2 de la madrugada menma volvía a su casa con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un gran chichón en la nuca.

* * *

/ hace 3 años/ desierto de Kaze no kuni/

* * *

Naruto y Bukku estaban vestidos con sus capas de viaje, habían vuelto a Kaze no kuni por una carta enviada por Rasa el kazekage.

Estaban en un área de rocas erosionadas, plantas petrificadas y ruinas que sobresalían entre las arenas del desierto.

 _¿Qué es este lugar?_ Pregunto naruto a su abuelo.

 _Hace 2500 años los uzumaki construimos un templo para ocultar los restos del ultimo shinigami blanco, el pido ser enterado con todas las reliquias que había obtenido a lo largo de su vida, pero como debes saber aprendiz, el tiempo nunca espera solo arazá y cambia el terreno._ Bukku con su bastón señalo una roca con varias líneas en ella. _Antes este lugar era un hermoso templo de piedra rodeado de un gran oasis que lo ocultaba de los curiosos, ahora._ Bukku vio a lo lejos en una nube de arena varias sombras.

E _s un montón de ruinas enteradas en el área._ Comento Naruto mientras veía como 2 de las sombras le era familiares.

Eran Kankuro y el kazekage Rasa.

 _Bukku-san es bueno volver a verte._ Rasa saludo a Bukku con una reverencia. _Perdona la tardanza, pero este lugar había sido ocultado por las montañas de arena sobre él._ comento mientras señalaba las grandes ruinas que surgían entre las montañas de arena.

 _Deberías ver lo que hay dentro._ Kankuro murmuro al oído de naruto. _Es algo aterrador._ Lo dijo en un intento de espantarlo.

Varios ninjas de suna estaban cavando en las cercanías, algunos de ellos estaban cargando grandes pergaminos, piezas de metal, estatuas de piedra o armas antiguas.

Rasa los guió dentro de las ruinas, las cuales eran un gran mausoleo, lleno de cadáveres y momias. Tras andar por muchos pasillos, llegar al centro de las ruinas donde había una habitación que seguía parcialmente intacta, exceptuando el hecho de que se veía colapsada del piso.

 _Bukku me puedes explicar que son estos._ Rasa alzo una antorcha y mostró las imágenes en la pared.

Antiguos dibujos dañados por el tiempo, pero que aun así conservaban su tétrica función, el relatar una historia.

E _s el ejército definitivo._ Comento bukku. _Es una vieja leyenda, según los más ancianos, en el principio de la época del caos anterior a la de las grandes bestias, los uzumakis crearon una antigua tecnológica perdida un ejército perfecto, seres carentes de emociones, de mente propia y de limitantes, no sentían dolor, no necesitaban descansar, comer o sanar, seres que solo seguían a un líder, pero según se dice ese ejercito era tan poderoso que los uzumakis lo guardaron en el centro de la tierra para asegurarse que nunca fuese usado por un raut._ Termino su relato viendo una de las pinturas en la pared.

Donde este ejercito de metal marchaba sobre una aldea, caminando sobre mujeres cargando bebes.

Otra donde estos mismos soldados de metal sacaba niños de sus casas para echarlos a una gran fogata.

Otra donde los soldados de carne pedían clemencia ante los de metal.

Y todas cambiaban hasta mostrar la que está sobre ellos.

La imagen de un tipo de esqueleto.

 _Eso buscamos._ Bukku señalo el techo. _La armadura del ultimo shinigami blanco._

 _Será difícil._ Dijo Rasa mientras señalaba el hueco en el piso. _Debió haberse roto hace unos siglos, es probable que este disperso por todas las ruinas._ Comento mientras veía el hueco de arena.

Naruto se acercó a este.

 _Tiene razón abuelo, será difícil,_ naruto metió su mano en la arena. _No es como si solo metiendo la mano se obtuviera, ¿algOOO?_ la cara de naruto se puso blanca. _No sé qué es esto, ¡pero se mueve y ahhh!_ naruto saco rápido su brazo de la arena y lanzo algo del otro lado de la habitación.

Lo que lanzo cocho contra la pared y golpeo el piso en su caída.

Cuando Raza lo ilumino con su antorcha se dio cuenta de que lo que naruto había lanzado ya no estaba.

Clin,clin,clin,clin.

Era el velos ruido que se escuchaba en las ruinas.

Bukku prendió otra antorcha en un intento de encontrar lo que hacia ese ruido.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ Pregunto naruto mientras estaba de espaldas tras kankuro..

 _No sé, pero déjate de juegos y quita tu mano de mi hombro._ Dijo kankuro molesto.

 _Mis brazos y mis manos están aquí._ Naruto se volteó y alzo sus 2 brazos.

 _Entonces?_ Kankuro volteo lentamente su cabeza al hombro izquierdo.

Donde había un brazo de metal sujeto a su hombro.

El brazo los saludo y luego salto al rostro de naruto.

 _AHHH! QUITAMELO!._ Naruto intento sacarse la mano del rostro, pero esta se negaba a soltarse.

Kankuro tomo un palo e intento golpear la mano, pero en lugar de eso golpeó varias veces la cara de Naruto.

 _A la mano, no mi rostro._ Dijo Naruto molesto con Kankuro.

La mano parecía estarNbuscando algo pues se soltó del rosto e inicio a caminar por el cuerpo de Naruto claro que Kankuro intentaba golpearla cada vez que se movía solo dándole a naruto, para cuando toco la X del rostro de Naruto pareció tranquilizarse y entonces salto del rostro al brazo derecho, para tomar su lugar.

Se abrió por la mitad, seccionándose y se unió al brazo y mano de Naruto.

En realidad, la mano era más grande que la de Naruto en estos momentos, por lo que parecía que estaba usando un gigante de metal que llegaba hasta el codo.

 _¿esta es la armadura?_ Pregunto Kankuro señalando el brazo de Naruto.

 _Si, la armadura blanca unas de las 7 armaduras perdidas de los uzumakis, reacciono al sentir un usuario cerca, es una mezcla de metal y artes perdidas por el tiempo._ Comento Bukku mientras admiraba la mano de metal.

Naruto abrió la mano y de esta salió una esfera de plasma que golpeo la pared derritiendo la roca y cristalizando la arena.

 _Okay, si te creo lo de artes pedidas._ Dijo Rasa al no entender cómo funcionaba la armadura.

Pero de pronto sintió algo pasar por su pierna.

Se arrastraba lentamente en el piso.

Al iluminarlo con la antorcha el objeto parecía el torso de alguien en sus veintes, aunque era hecho de metal y estaba seccionado dándole la apariencia de ser un esqueleto.

Luego un ruido de algo saltando lo hizo iluminar otra sección de la habitación.

Una pierna izquierda de metal blanco venía dando pequeños saltitos buscando algo.

Otras piezas de metal iniciaron a salir de los huecos de área, rebelando que la armadura perdida, no estaba tan perdida.

Esta y otros tesoros serian extraídos de las ruinas y siendo guardados en los templos uzumakis en cha no kuni

* * *

/ 8:30 am / 18 de octubre/ konoha no sato/

* * *

Hinata, Ino y Husa veía como mito no había mentido, recién a las 6 am vieron como el hermano mayor de mito había salido de la casa corriendo, para regresar a las 8 e iniciar a combatir contra su sombra con sus espadas.

Ahora lo veían quitarse la camisa y los pantalones para entrar al baño.

Las niñas estaban sonrojadas.

La más hinata quien tenía el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, Ino solo tenía las mejillas rojas y husa un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible.

Naruto salió del baño 10 minutos después con una toalla en la cintura y secándose el cabello, su estilo de cabello largo en puntas era lo que más tardaba en secarse.

Una vez salió del baño, noto a las pequeñas mironas.

No dijo palabra alguna, para cómo el había sido criado, la palabra pudor y vergüenza eran muy diferentes.

Antropológica mente para un joven uzumaki de su edad, la exhibición y alardeo de sus atributos tanto físicos e intelectuales, era solo con la intención de atraer a una pareja digna con la cual se obtuviera una descendencia y se viviera hasta el final de sus días.

Aunque aumentaba su ego, el ver como esas 3 niñas no dejaban de verlo.

 _Un retrato les duraría más._ Comento una vez se terminó de secar el pelo.

Las jóvenes se sintieron avergonzadas al verse descubiertas se excusaron y regresaron a sus casas con la advertencia de volver a la hora de la fiesta.

Naruto salió al pateo a vestirse, mientras lo hacía sintió algo extraño.

Era vigilado.

Había 6 presencias a su alrededor, no las podía identificar, estaban ocultas de una manera que hasta para su sentido de sensor le era imposible descifrar.

Una vez se terminó de vestir, tuvo que dar un gran salto hacia atrás para evitar una lanza azul que había sido lanzada en su contra.

 _Oooo no._ murmuro naruto y de pronto tuvo que esquivar cientos de lanzas azules brillantes, que salían disparadas de todas direcciones.

Cada una intentaba atravesar le el pecho, cortar le los brazos o las piernas.

Naruto daba volteretas, saltos y corría en círculos enviando recibir daño.

El ruido alerto a todos los Namikaze.

Minato y Mito salieron disparados al pateo para apoyar a su hijo y hermano.

Pero sus cuerpos se detuvieron al escuchar una suave melodía tocada desde una flauta.

Kushina invoco sus cadenas de chakra para ayudar a Naruto, pero unas cadenas plateadas envolvieron las suyas.

Estas salían del hombro de una pelirroja de lentes.

Menma salió disparado dispuesto a luchar, mas fue estrellado en el piso por un poderoso puñetazo de una pelirroja de tez oscura.

Tsunade Shizune y Jiraiya quienes se hospedaban en la casa namikaze también salieron a ayudar.

 _Hebi-no-gosuto._ Una joven vestida de negro y rosa estaba parada en el techo de la casa y señalo a los 2 sannins y la ninja médico.

Su mano se cubrió de una extraña energía rosa y 6 serpientes fantasma verdes, con alas moradas atraparon a los sannins y la aprendiz de tsunade en un círculo, volando a su alrededor.

 _Las reiden, no tienen masa física, mas su piel es letal al contacto._ Dijo mientras hacia el circulo más pequeño haciendo que los ninjas cocaran espaldas.

Todos los namikaze y los 2 sannis se veían consternados, no podían hacer nada contra este ataque.

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía esquivando las lanzas, hasta que su atacante se harto y fue a luchar contra el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cada golpe de la lanza era dirigido a los pies, a la cintura o a la cabeza, con el fin de desequilibrar, quitar la fuerza o asesinar.

Mas naruto parecía saber cómo esquivar esos movimientos, en una oportunidad sujeto la lanza por su filo y la lanzo lo más lejos que pudo.

 _Listo, ya que no tienes un arma letal, ¿podemos hablar civilizada mente?_. Pregunto Naruto, mas recibió una bofetada como respuesta. _Me la merecía._ La atacante lo volvió a hacer. _Esa también._ Y luego lo volvió a hacer. _Esa no._ se quejó.

La atacante volvió a intentar golpear a Naruto, pero poco a poco sus golpes fueron menos fuertes y más lentos.

 _Idiota!._ Golpeó el pecho de naruto. _Irresponsable._ Lo volvió a golpear, pero con menor fuerza. _Suicida.!_ Grito mientras dejo de golpear, naruto la abrazo.

Sino fuera porque su máscara de ave oculta cualquier sonido aparte de su voz, naruto podría haber jurado que estaba llorando.

Naruto la abrazo y la consoló un rato.

Ninguno de los presentes, a excepción de los atacantes, entendían lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto libero una de sus manos y con esta le quito la máscara a Kita.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y en efecto había un sendero por el cual una lagrima había escapado, con su pulgar seco la lagrima.

 _Discúlpame por preocuparte._ Comento naruto.

 _Idiota, me preocupaba usar negro en tu funeral._ Comento con sarcasmo mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de naruto, aunque una sonrisa indicaba que estaba feliz.

Naruto con su mano hizo que alzara al cabeza.

Los 2 se acercaron y se dieron un beso.

 _Nnnyyyyaaa no es justo._ Se quejó Karin, mientras soltaba las cadenas de kushina y guardaba las suyas.

Minato y mito, se iniciaron a mover una vez que la melodía se dejó de escuchar.

Alguien salto del árbol.

Mientras se sujetaba su sombrero.

 _Vaya, la lanzada obtuvo lo que quería y yo que pensé que le ibas a partir la madre al maldito, por exponer tan pendejamente su puta vida._ Comento tayuyá mientras se acercaba a kita y naruto.

 _Pero mira nada más, la maldita boca sucia, aun sigues diciendo puras majaderías._ Contesto naruto a tayuyá.

Tayuyá mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

A _sí tu maldito espadachín de mierda._ Comento mirando con enojo a naruto.

 _Y que ahí de ti, Espantosa y Cruel pirata._ Dijo Naruto encarándola.

Con su mano Naruto sujeto el rostro de Tayuyá.

Esta hizo el amago de intentar liberarse, mas Naruto la obligó a besarle.

Los namikaze lo veían impresionado, de un segundo paso de ser alguien tranquilo y amoroso, a alguien agresivo y grosero.

 _Maldita sea Extrañaba esto._ Grito tayuyá una vez se separó del beso.

Fue entonces que Karin llego corriendo y se puso frente a Naruto.

 _Naruto-kun estas herido, ¿quieres que Karin-chan te cure?_ Pregunto-suplico mientras señalaba la mano sángrate de naruto.

Naruto se resignó y se acercó al cuello de Karin.

 _KKKKYYYYAAAHHHH!._ Karin dejo escapar un gemido lo suficientemente fuerte como para sonrojar a todos los presentes.

Para sorpresa de muchos, un aura verde rodeo a Naruto mientras las pocas heridas en su cuerpo sanaban.

 _No es justo._ Comento miyu mientras desaparecía las serpientes alrededor de los sannins. _¿Qué? Quieres que declare una guerra._ Comento miyu aun en el techo.

Naruto alzo su mano y la atrajo hacia el.

De un segundo a otro naruto dio un profundo beso a Miyu.

Karui, se sentía extraña al ver tantas demostraciones de afecto, ella aún estaba manteniendo a la peli naranja en una llave de lucha que fácilmente debería romperle la espalda a un ser humano.

Pero Menma solo sentía un terrible dolor al respirar.

Karui soltó a menma y se acercó a naruto.

Ella lo veía extrañada, no sabía porque, pero algo en él le inspiraba confianza y otros sentimientos.

No sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

A _sí que, ¿este es naruto?_ Pregunto Karui a las demás las 5 chicas asintieron.

Naruto la vio y extendió la mano.

 _Karui, supongo?_ Dudo al sentir como la joven apretó fuertemente su mano, naruto le devolvió el apretón.

Karui lo vio sorprendida, muchos se quejaban de su fuerza descomunal, pero el joven frente a él, le daba un apretón igual de fuerte, sin saber porque le dedico una sonrisa y naruto se la regreso.

 _Bueno, solo tengo una duda._ Naruto se alejó de las chicas. _¿Qué hacen aquí?_ Pregunto.

 _Yo las traje._ Detrás de todos estaba Bukku, sentado sobre un gran carruaje tirado por 4 caballos negros. _Pensé que sería una buena idea celebrar su cumpleaños y su victoria en la campaña de Kiri._ Comento.

Minato se acercó junto con los demás para hablar con ellos.

 _Bukku-san me puede explicar ¿Qué está pasando?_ Cuestión el kage.

Naruto suspiro y se puso frente a su padre.

 _Bueno lo que pasa es que._ Hizo la seña de que se acercara. _Provoque la ira de una mujer Uzumaki._ Se alejó de Minato.

Quien por extraño que pareciera sintió, el sabía lo que pasaba cuando se enoja a una Uzumaki.

 _Bueno, creo que lo primero que se debe hacer es presentare._ Dijo Bukku mientras se dirigía a naruto.

Este asintió.

 _Permitan presentar por jerarquía._ Naruto se puso firme y señalo con la parla abierta a cada una. _a la princesa de nadesiko no sato miyu Shiragirama, la capitana de la elite de las aves de rapiña Kita Uzumaki, La gran capitana y líder de la federación mercantil Tayuyá Uzumaki, Gran médico y científica Doctora Karin Uzumaki y La guerrera Karui Uzumaki._ Termino su discurso. _Ellas son…_ se quedó pensativo karui no era nada del por lo que no sabía cómo referirse a ella.

 _Sus prometidas._ Termino la frase bukku.

Las reacciones fueron diferentes para los sannin y los namikaze.

Mientras Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida, Shizune se tapó la boca para disimular su sorpresa, mito sonrió y se desmayó, minato puso una cara de absoluto desconocieron, kushina por su parte apretó su puño y una vena palpitante surgió en su cabeza, menma se quedó babeando por las jóvenes frente a él y jiraiya saco su libreta naranja y con una enorme sonrisa pervertida escribía todo lo que se le viniera a la mente.

Tras la conmoción las recién llegadas fueron invitadas al comedor, donde todos iniciaron a desayunar, aunque un silencio incomodo se había formado en la habitación.

Las 5 jovencitas estaban sentadas en un lado de la mesa, mientras el resto en el otro, a excepción de menma y shizune quienes por el espacio se habían visto relegados a la sala para desayunar.

Las joven citas se Veian entre sí, si bien miyu no era una Uzumaki sabia la tradición más importante para las mismas, el que la madre del marido las aprobara como esposas de su hijo.

Y hablando de la madre, Kushina estaba viendo molesta a las 5 joven citas, algo en su interior la hacía sentir molesta con su presencia.

 _No sabía que la poligamia aun fuera legal._ Comento minato tratando de iniciar la conversación.

 _Es una tradición antigua, que el clan Uzumaki aun usa, para evitar malos entendidos y aumentar nuestras proliferaciones genéticas._ Comento Naruto, mientras terminaba su desayunado.

 _Me sorprende que eso aún se seguía usando._ Comento Tsunade. _Creí que se había anulado._

 _Que puede saber de las tradiciones del clan Uzumaki, una mestiza de baja casta como tú._ Comento Bukku mientras veía con desprecio a Tsunade. _Tu solo eres el resultado de una maldita mezcla entre la sangre uzumaki y la sangre de los pútridos Senju._ Dijo mientras la señalaba

La mujer miro con ira a Bukku dispuesta a romperle la cara a golpes.

 _Tsunade es una gran mujer y ella es la heredera de Hashirama, además es nieta de mito uzumaki, por lo cual la deben respetar._ Dijo Jiraiya mientras defendía a la rubia de pechos enormes.

 _Si claro, una médica que le tiene miedo a la sangre._ Se burló Bukku. _Además de tan mala sangre es que no heredo el mokuton, eres solo la triste excusa de un error, que con tu muerte mi clan se purificara._ Bukku dio un sorbo a su te. _Después de todo, nunca serás madre, ¿verdad? Dime ¿duele el ser estéril?_ Pregunto con burla.

Tsunade se quedó cayada y se paró de la mesa, salió de la habitación siendo seguida por Jiraiya.

 _Eso no fue muy amable._ Comento Mito mientras veía a su abuelo.

Bukku la miro y se puso de pie.

E _l mundo no es blanco ni negro, es gris debes aprender que las palabras bonitas no cambian al mundo._ Bukku dio una reverencia. _Si me disculpan estaré en la embajada Uzumaki, volver a la hora de la fiesta._ Y con eso el viejo espadachín se dispone a salir rumbo a la embajada.

Pero minato lo detuvo.

 _Bukku-san Jiraiya y yo queremos hablar con usted en privado._ Minato se ganó la mirada curiosa de Bukku y Naruto, bukku asintió un poco interesado.

 _Bueno, debo iniciar a cocinar las cosas para la fiesta._ Comento kushina poniéndose de pie.

 _Permítanos ayudarla._ Dijo Kita mientras daba una reverencia. _Déjeme preparar el sacrilegio del cordero._ Kushina abrió los ojos esa era la receta uzumaki mas difícil de hacer.

 _Claro preparare mi sopa secreta de pollo._ Comento Karin feliz mente.

 _Blleeckk._ Tayuyá saco la lengua y puso su rostro verde. _Pollo, zorra no te haría mal comer unos cuantos de mariscos estas más flácida que la vaca que matamos la semana pasada por accidente._ Comento sin ningún respeto a Karin. _Déjeme demostrarle lo bueno que es un estofado picante de mariscos a la pirata._ Pido Tayuyá a kushina.

 _A las uzumakis y sus comidas muy saladas._ Comento con un tono de burla Miyu. _No pueden preparar algo dulce sin quemarlo, permítanme demostrarles lo que es una buena carne azucarada._ Dijo con un tono de superioridad la princesa.

 _Solo me uno a esta locura porque quiero comer algo que no me envenene o hechice._ Dijo karui quien se unió a la extraña competencia.

 _Bueno yo me voy a entrenar._ Naruto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, pero una lanza azul lo detuvo y luego unas cadenas rodeadas de un aura rosa lo ataron a una de las sillas.

 _Es tu cumpleaños, nada de entrenamiento, relájate y déjanos consentirte._ Pido Kita en un tono suave, meloso y muy dulce, tanto que Mito se sujetó una muela como si de escucharlo le hubiera salido una caries. _O y si te escapas te castigare._ Dijo kita mientras le sonreía a naruto.

Todos se helaron ante esa sonrisa.

 **Vaya, ya veo porque naruto-nii le tiene tanto miedo a ella.** Pensó mito. _Les puedo ayudar?_

Las 7 mujeres se fueron rumbo a la cocina y desocuparon las mesas del comedor y la sala para poner sus ingredientes.

Mientras menma.

Se fue a su cuarto al verse ignorado por todos los presentes.

Aunque en el camino a su cuarto se acercó la oficina de su padre para escuchar la conversación que este tenía con su abuelo.

* * *

/dentro de la oficina/

* * *

Minato estaba sentado tras su silla acojinada, jiraiya estaba sentado a un lado de Bukku, estaba un poco molesto con el anciano, mientras este tenía su mano muy amenazante sobre su bastón.

 _Bien, si eso es todo lo que tienen que decir me retiro._ Afirmo bukku, quien estaba listo para irse de la casa namizake, tras que minato le dijera que ya sabían todo lo que naruto había hecho.

A _un no terminamos._ Comento Jiraiya. _¿quiero que me expliques? esta imagen._ Saco una foto del archivo de naruto.

E _s una jovencita en traje de baño quien le manda un beso a naruto._ Comento con burla Bukku.

 _¿Qué?_ Minato tomo la foto y se sonrojo.

E _sa no era._ Dijo jiraiya mientras sacaba la verdadera foto que quería mostrarle a bukku. _¿Qué es esto?_ Señalo la foto.

Era en blanco y negro, una imagen muy distorsionada que algo grande siendo montado por un distorsionado naruto.

 _Es la invocación personal de naruto._ Dijo el anciano. _Aunque para más información deberían cuestionarle a él._ comentó.

Minato vio a jiraiya, los 2 compartieron una mirada de decepción, esperaban ofrecerle a naruto el contrato de los sapos, pero al parecer este ya tenía invocación.

 _Es todo._ Pregunto con impaciencia bukku.

 _No._ dijo minato.

 _En realidad, queremos saber, como fue el entrenamiento de mi ahijado._ Pido el sannin.

Bukku soltó una carcajada. _Lo conocí a los 6 años y nunca menciono que tu fueras su padrino, en todos nuestros viajes, en todas nuestras batallas, en todas nuestras prácticas, nunca te menciono, tu nunca viste por él._ comento. _Y como fue su entrenamiento, bueno me siento orgulloso de decir que no considero a naruto mi nieto._ Inflo su pecho con orgullo y hablo con un toque de vanidad. _Lo considero mi hijo._

Minato apretó los puños reprimiendo su ira, como se atrevía el anciano frente, considerarse el padre de su hijo.

 _Naruto, es mi HIJO._ Minato hablo fuerte mente.

Menma nunca había visto así de enojado a su padre.

 _Qué raro, según se, un padre, cría, un padre corrige, un padre enseña, un padre consuela, un padre aprende, un padre comprende, un padre cuida y lo más importante un padre ama a su hijo._ Comento bukku. _Tu no amaste a naruto por 6 años, 6 en los cuales solo te enfocaste en las 2 armas que tienes a tu cargo y aun así fallaste, tienes un arma rota y un arma inservible._ Se burló Bukku.

 _Menma y mito no son armas._ Comento jiraiya.

N _o hables, tú eras el padrino, tu obligación era ser un padre para el niño si su padre no lo era, pero el ni siquiera sabe que tú eres su padrino._ Bukku negó con la cabeza. _¿Que hizo que descuidaran tanto a naruto?._ Pregunto bukku.

Minato y jiraiya compartieron otra mirada, si bien la profecía era lo que hizo que descuidaran a naruto, hubo otro factor, uno que inicio todo.

 _Naruto, fue el jinchuriki original del kyubi._ Comento minato en un suspiro.

 **¿Qué?!.** Grito menma en su mente, mientras se tapaba la boca para no gritar.

Bukku estaba en silencio, manteniendo sus pensamientos negativos a ralla hasta terminar de escuchar la historia.

 _Fue, después de que ese enmascarado liberar al kyubi._ Minato paso sus manos tras su cabello. _Naruto fue usado como ren, menma y mito estaban a salvo con Tsunade, pero el kyubi atacaba la aldea, no sabía qué hacer, entonces Biwako la esposa del sandaime se ofreció como sacrificio para la parca._ Minato suspiro. _El sello funciono, pero ni kushina ni yo no soportaríamos al kyubi, pero naruto él lo soporto._

 _Así que en lugar de sellarlo no se en un objeto inerte para que nunca causara daño, ¿decidieron usar a un bebe?, todo con tal de tener un arma ¿verdad?_ Comento con sarcasmo bukku.

 _No sabía que más hacer._ Minato bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

 _Si, naruto soporto al kyubi lo suficiente como para que la aldea estuviera en calma._ Dijo Jiraiya. _Pero a los 3 meses hubo un problema._ Paso su mano por el mentó.

 _El cuerpo de naruto inicio a rechazar al kyubi en su interior, su chakra estaba combatiendo al del kyubi en un intento de expulsarlo de su cuerpo._ Minato paso su manga por su rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas. _Naruto, luchaba contra el kyubi, parecía que desde bebe, el intentaba vencer a los bijus._ Soltó una carcajada. _Pero al ser tan pequeño, esto solo lo estaba dañando, su cuerpo debilitaba, su salud se deterioraba, su chakra disminuía, si no hacíamos algo, naruto hubiera muerto._ Termino con tristeza minato.

 _Entre kushina, minato y yo creamos un ritual de sellado, que permitió dividir el poder del kyubi en 2 partes iguales, además que incluimos un sello de asimilación que haría que los receptores inferiores no se vieran afectados como naruto._ Jiraiya parecía un poco molesto consigo mismo.

 **Receptores.** Pensó menma.

 _Mito y menma eran más débiles que naruto desde el nacimiento, de hecho, naruto peso un kilo más que menma, pero al no tener otra opción sellamos las 2 mitades del kyubi en mito y menma, dejamos que el chakra del kyubi se mesclara con el suyo._ Termino de hablar minato.

 _Mas al hacerlo, naruto se vio terriblemente afectado, su red de chakra, su sistema cardiovascular y el sistema muscular estaban muy atrofiados, según tsunade tendríamos suerte si pudiera crecer con normalidad._ Jiraiya termino su relato.

Los 2 hombres veían a bukku, quien había estado en silencio absoluto desde el inicio de la plática.

Bukku soltó un suspiro.

 _En verdad, mmmm, ustedes son 2 personas muy desconsideradas e incultas._ Bukku cambio su seño de molesto a uno de decepción. _Pensé que tú, que te casaste con mi hija una Uzumaki se tomaría las molestias, de investigar la influencia de la sangre uzumaki sobre la descendencia._ Bukku cambio su tono de vos por uno más compasivo. _Para que una mente tan inculta como la tuya entienda, la sangre uzumaki tiende a purificar la sangre de su usuario, esto ayuda a la eliminación de venenos y chakras ajenos a del Uzumaki._ Sonrió al ver los ojos abiertos de los 2 ninjas. _Kushina tenía un sello que le permitía usar el chakra del kyubi sin mezclarlo con el suyo, pero el sello de la parca es un sello muy nocivo, antes di que naruto ¡!un bebe recién nacido! logro aguanta 3 meses con un chakra tan toxico como lo es el del kyubi._ Bukku sonrió a un más al ver el rostro de miedo e incredulidad. _Tu no debiste de ser padre, condenaste a tus 2 hijos al ser armas y sin ningún nexo con su sangre materna._ Bukku se puso de pie. _OHH y para tu información deberías conseguir un verdadero médico, un segundo examen hubiera rebelado que la regeneración acelerada de la sangre uzumaki había iniciado a sanar a naruto, pues a sus 6 años estaba en perfecta salud, aun tomando en cuenta la desnutrición, el abuso físico y psicológico que había pasado por tu culpa._ Abrió la puerta y menma cayo dentro de la oficina bukku sonrió y con burla dijo. _Sabes minato, en realidad estoy agradecido contigo._ Bukku volteo y le sonrió a Minato. _Si tan solo te hubieras interesado en lo más mínimo, la salud de tu primogénito, el nunca habría conocido el mundo, nunca hubiera conocido a sus amistades, a sus amores, nunca se hubiera convertido en mi aprendiz y por su puesto._ Bukku amplio su sonrisa y le dedico una reverencia a minato. _No sería mi hijo._ Bukku salió de la oficina, caminado pacíficamente soltando una carcajada. _Adiós jAjAjA._

Menma se puso de pie.

 _Otto-san._ Dudo menma.

 _Largo menma!._ grito minato. _Sensei, retirare quiero estar solo._ Pido afligido minato.

Jiraiya asintió y se disponía a salir, pero menma se ofendió por las palabras de su padre.

 _Otto-san esa no es forma de dirigirse al elegido de la profecía!_ Grito menma.

PAFFFFFF.

Fue el ruido que se escuchó.

Menma está en el piso, con un moretón en la meguilla derecha.

Jiraiya no aprobaba el castigo físico, pero comprendía a la perfección a la situación, menma era un creído, egocéntrico, mimado y cretino que no era soportado por nadie en la aldea, además no supo en qué situación se había metido, Minato estaba dolido, alguien lo había hecho sentir que no merecía ser padre y había dañado su corazón.

Lo que menma hizo, había sido merecedor de ese castigo.

 _Vete de mi oficina, estas castigado hasta nuevo aviso, nada de televisión, postre o salidas de la casa._ Ordeno minato. _A Y ni se te ocurra decir que esas no son cosas que se le hacen al elegido._ Minato señalo la puerta.

Menma se puso de pies y se sujetó su meguilla herida.

 _Porque tú no eres el elegido._ Menma volteo al escuchar eso.

Minato cerró la puerta y se sentó en su silla.

Golpeo el escritorio con toda su fuerza, ahogo un grito y rechino los dientes con furia.

 **FUI UN IDIOTA!.** Se jalo el pelo. **Naruto, él siempre fue el elegido.** Se puso de pie y lanzo la silla al otro lado de su oficina. **Yo soy un buen padre.** La risa de bukku y sus palabras retumbaron en su mente. **¡No, ya veras, te demostrare, quien es el padre de naruto!** Minato tomo su capa de kage y uno de sus kunias tenía compras que hacer.

* * *

/con naruto y las mujeres/

* * *

 **Mátenme…** pensó naruto mientras disimuladamente intentaba romper con su mente las cadenas de Miyu. **Odio la magia.** Naruto se rindió solo la magia vence a la magia.

Pero ahí estaba viendo a las mujeres cocinar.

O bueno la batalla que estas tenían en estos momentos.

Mientras que kita ya había matado a los corderos para su guiso, solo estaba cortando con ayuda de sus lanzas las verduras para el guiso.

Karin y Tayuyá decidieron usar animales frescos.

Por lo cual 4 gallinas volaban por la habitación esperando ser degolladas y cocinadas.

Mientras que tayuyá estaba peleando contra 2 langostas quienes no querían entrar a la cacerola de agua hirviendo.

 _Entra de una vez maldito crustáceo._ Tayuyá golpeaba múltiples veces a las langostas contra su cacerola con la tapa de la misma.

Karui, por su parte estaba ayudando a Kushina y Mito, pelando algunas verduras y cortando carne de res para un guiso.

Mientras miyu, estaba machacando mangos y duraznos, además mezclaba azúcar en un extraño caldo que incluía en si carne y arroz, además que con sus manos creaba una masa blanquecina y la llenaba de chocolate o carne simple.

Naruto no entendía porque lo habían atado a la silla.

Todo estaba en relativa calma.

 _Vuelve aquí maldito cefalópodo._ Grito Tayuyá mientras lanzaba un cuchillo de carnicero contra un calamar que intentaba escapar de ser desmembrado.

Mas tayuyá por error derramo la pimienta sobre una de las ollas de Karin, la que tenía los fideos cosiéndose.

 _Mira lo que hiciste!._ Grito Karin mientras tomaba un paquete de sal y lo lanzaba contra una jarra de limón y esta caía sobre unos camarones pelados.

 _Tu maldita!._ Grito tayuyá mientras se lanzaba contra Karin.

Kita se acercó para tranquilizarlas.

Pero entre los golpes ella fue lanzada contra la mesa y golpeo una lata de leche condensada que cayó sobre el cabello de miyu.

 _Nadesa netori obrero!._ Grito miyu mientras toda a la harina en la casa salía disparada encontrar de kita.

Kushina y mito corrieron a ocultarse tras el sillón.

Mientras 2 costales de harina chocaron contra karui dejándola blanca cual fantasma.

 _SE LO GANARON!._ Grito karui mientras se lanzaba al combate contra las otras.

Las 5 jovencitas iniciaron a luchar entre si y tras derrumbar una pared terminaron luchando en el patio.

Las lanzas de Kita eran detenidas por las cadenas de Karin, tayuyá estaba tocando una melodía para paralizar a Karui quien con su pura fuerza de voluntad se mantenía en posición de combate, mientras Miyu levitaba sobre las demás y tenía llamas rosas en sus manos.

 _Katon e mosterion!._ Miyu grito y sus llamas se volvieron 2 gigantescos dragones de fuego envolvieron a las 4 jovencitas.

 _Suiton: tsuneme!._ Grito tayuyá mientras una burbuja de agua destruía los dragones de miyu y la tiraba al piso.

El suelo al verse mojado, se volvió lodo.

De un segundo a otro las 5 jovencitas se vieron en vueltas en una batalla de bolas de lodo.

 _Vaya._ Dijo naruto una vez desatado y observando a la lucha entre todas ellas.

 _Bueno, mínimo dejaron la comida hecha._ Comento Mito. _Solo falta calentar unas cosa y la comida estará terminada._ Con duda veía como las uzumaki y la princesa peleaban.

 _Hicieron un caos, en verdad._ Dijo una molesta Kushina.

 _Solo intenta ganar tu aprobación._ Comento naruto. _Eso es lo más importante para ellas._ Naruto vio a kushina de una manera extraña.

La mujer descifro que esa mirada era la de una súplica.

Aunque en realidad era una mirada de incomprensión porque para él la palabra de kushina no tenía ningún valor.

 _Tengo que clamarlas._ Naruto se puso firme y silbo.

Esto hizo que las 5 se detuvieran.

Aunque terminaron en unas posiciones extrañas.

Karin mordiendo la pierna de kita, quien estaba jalando del pelo a miyu quien ahogaba en lodo a karui quien estaba haciendo una llave a tayuyá y tayuyá quien estaba estrangulando a Karin.

 _Se pude saber qué diablos están haciendo, mírense terminaron peor que cerdos en pelea._ Grito naruto. _Deben calmarse, todas ustedes son hermosas y muy diestras, no tiene que impresionar a mi madre, solo tienen que ser ustedes y por favor evítense esta vergüenza._ Termino su discurso naruto.

Las 5 se veían sonrojadas, en verdad habían hecho un desastre.

 _Discúlpenos kushina-san._ Pido kita en una reverencia.

 _Están sucias._ Dijo naruto.

Todas se vieron estaban cubiertas de lodo.

 _Terminare la comida, naruto, acompáñalas al baño público._ Ordeno kushina.

Naruto asintió.

* * *

/ mientras tanto/ en otro lugar de la aldea/

* * *

Temari se estaba encaminado al baño público de la aldea de las hojas.

Ella había sido invitada por naruto a su fiesta de cumpleaños, de hecho, gracias a la tecnología moderna su padre había hablado con bukku-sama, ellos habían hablado sobre el futuro de la aldea y habían llegado a un acuerdo.

Ella tenía el regalo para naruto y también el contrato que su padre había mandado.

Entonces vio algo extraño.

Un grupo de 5 jovencitas enlodadas.

Caminando acompañadas de naruto, quien traía cargando una enorme maleta.

 _¿Qué traen un muerto?_ Grito naruto mientras caminaba cerca de ellas.

Temari entro al baño público.

Por lo que se veía no había nadie en el baño.

 _Disculpe quiero que el baño de las mujeres se privado._ Dijo naruto mientras hablaba con el encargado.

 _Si y tu como conseguirás eso._ Dijo el encargado.

Naruto saco un fajo de ryos.

 _E_ l encargado tomo el fajo y sonrió.

Entonces vio a temari.

 _Lo siento estamos cerrados._ Comento el hombre.

 _Temari._ Pregunto naruto.

 _La hija del kazekage?._ Pregunto kita.

 _Si._ comento temari.

E _res bienvenida._ Comento miyu.

Así las 6 entraron al baño de mujeres.

Naruto mientras monto guardia afuera del baño de mujeres.

Todo estaba tranquilo.

 _Hohohoho, esto es bueno._ Una riza vino de un arbusto, con una cabellera blanca que sobre salía de él.

 **¿enserio?** Naruto alzo la mano y con esta al sannin de los sapos.

 _¿Qué?_ Pregunto Jiraiya.

 _Te daré 10 segundos para explicarte._ Dijo naruto mientras de su pulsera invocaba su espada "roza" (nota es la que se extiende y atrapa a su enemigo)

 _Investigo para mi próximo libro._ Se defendió el sannin.

 _Déjame ver si entendí._ Dijo naruto. _Usaras a mis prometidas, ¿las mujeres que amo, para una escena de tu novela erótica?_ Pregunto, mientras jiraiya podía jurar que un aura negra lo rodeaba.

 _Naruto, no le arias daño a tu padrino verdad?_ Pregunto una vez estuvo en el suelo.

 _mmmm… no, aunque si de casualidad me llego a enterar que las usaste, no abra lugar en esta tierra en donde te puedas ocultar._ Amenazo naruto.

Jiraiya asintió.

Naruto se puso en una posición de meditación mientras vigilaba con sus sentidos de sensor a sus prometidas.

Jiraiya se sentó a su lado.

El peliblanco, estaba pensando en cómo entablar una conversación con su ahijado, no sabía cómo conectarse con él.

 _Sabes, te agradezco._ Naruto hablo. _Tú me diste mi nombre._ Comento mientras le mostraba una vieja copia de su primera novela.

 _O vaya mi primera edición._ Comento Jiraiya mientras veía el viejo libro. _Hacia mucho que no la veía._ La triste verdad es que no muchos ejemplares de esa novela se vendieron y los que sobraron se reciclaron para imprimir el primer icha icha.

 _Fue una de las pocas novelas que me hicieron seguir adelante._ Comento naruto mientras se lo pasaba a Jiraiya. _Podrias firmarlo._

 _Claro._ Jiraiya tomo el libro y una pluma de ave que naruto le tendia, firmo el libro y se lo entrego a naruto.

Pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y lo guardo en su cinturón.

 _Un kenshi, verdad naruto?_ Comento Jiraiya.

Naruto lo volteo a ver, kenshi era como los ninjas se referían a los espadachines en las épocas antiguas , pues entre un samarai y un kenshi si hay una marcada diferencia según los ninjas.

 _Si, soy uno, pronto seré un verdadero maestro Uzumaki._ Comento con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

 _Y tu, haces los mismo que los otros._ Comento Jiraiya, para ningún guerrero se le escapaba escuchar la leyenda de la obsección de los espadachines Uzumakis de coleccionar las espadas de los que caían a sus pies.

Naruto llevo sus manos al su cinturón y saco las 7 espadas.

Ame, Kita, Naga, Roza, la oz, la fina, la del kusakage.

Jiraiya vio con miedo 2 espadas en particular, la Roza y la Naga.

El sabia la leyenda de la espada que te atrapa con su filo hasta cortar tu cuerpo en pedazos.

Y también sabia que la kusanagi espada que su antiguo compañero de equipo Orochimaru usaba, tenia una hermana menor y que esta era mas venenosa que la de su ex-amigo.

 _Supongo que cada una tiene una habilidad o historia interesante ¿no?._ cuestiono el ermitaño de los sapos naruto asintió.

 _Esta._ Naruto tomo la espada con forma de Oz. _fue usada durante 200 años en taki ga kure para ejecutar a los prisioneros de otras naciones, se dice que la sangre de estos lo que permitió que la espada conserve su temido filo capaz de cortar el titanio._ Naruto tomo la espada de su mango y de su filo la acostó y se la paso a Jiraiya.

El hombre al ser ya viejo sabia que esta era la forma en la que un experto en el arte de la espada te permitía tomar su arma.

La tomo con cuidado, el mango era pesado, y el filo era algo aterador, era gris con pequeños destellos rojos que intuía que era sangre.

 _Esta, es la espada que guardara a kusa de cualquier invasor._ Naruto se burlo mientras tomaba la espada con el mango rompe muñecas y el gran filo largo y grueso. _Portada por los 3 primeros kusakages hasta que yo se la quite al sandaime._ Naruto repito la acción y le paso la espada Jiraiya.

El hombre vio que en el filo de la espada estaba gravado el lema de kusa no sato, pero este se veía ensombrecido como si estar en manos de el asesino del kusakage le hubiera afectado.

 _Esta es la espada de los rabo verde._ Le paso la espada fina con su empuñadura extraña. _Fue hecha para el primer capitán del rabo verde, pero digamos que su ultimo dueño no dio pelea, aunque la espada es muy practica, su filo tan fino es perfecto para una puñalada indolora pero letal._ Comento esta ves naruto giro la espada y con el mango se la entrego a Jiraiya.

Era mas delga que un aba y apenas pesaba mas que un saco con arroz.

 _Esta es la Roza de nergal._ Naruto sonrió. _conoceras la leyenda ¿verdad?_ Pregunto naruto.

 _Quien que a luchado en una guerra no, la legendaria mujer dolida o espada de la tortura masculina, se dice que esta envuelve la mano de su usuario y la va cortando poco a poco hasta destruirla, el dolor solo se aligera cuando a esta se le permite destrozar los cuerpos de sus victimas, se dice que prefiere la sangre de los hombres vírgenes, destruyendo sus partes más nobles haciéndolos desangrarse._ Comento con miedo, cuando escucho esa historia de terror en su primera guerra se meo del miedo.

 _Si esto solo lo hace con aquellos quienes no son dignos de ella, pero una ves que se le cautiva es buena chica._ Comento naruto.

Jiraiya miro con miedo como la espada parecía bailar y soltaba rechinidos que sonaban como una risa infantil.

Ni loco tocaría esa arma.

 _Creo que conoces a la mayor no._ pregunto Naruto mientras mostraba la temida espada de filo venenosos conocida como la Naga.

 _Si, digamos que he probado el veneno de la kusanagi por error, en ese entonces Orochimaru y yo eramos, amigos._ Comento el sannin con una pequeña sonrisa orochimaru era un ser que siempre tuvo miedo a morir, fue ese miedo el que lo llevo a recorre el oscuro sendero que sigue hoy día.

 _Y estas las hice yo._ Naruto sujeto a las gemelas de metal espacial. _Ame es capas de manipula el H2O de aire para mejorar su filo y kita ella puede controlar la electricidad y el calor en el ambiente._ Con solo un chasqueo las 7 espadas volvieron a guardarse en su cinturon.

Un silencio se formó nuevamente entre los dos.

Esta vez Jiraiya lo rompió

 _Sabes Naruto, tal vez yo no te pueda enseñar mucho o pueda sobrevivir a un combate contra tu espada._ Jiraiya soltó una pequeña carcajada. _Pero si en algún momento no se, quieres entrenar o simplemente a hablar, búscame._ Comento Jiraiya tendiéndole la mano a naruto.

Este la es estrecho.

 _Tenlo por hecho._ Solto la mano. _Ero-sennin_ se burlo naruto.

Jiraiya dejo escapar una risa, todos los ojos de minato eran en cierta forma igual de irreverentes.

Tras 2 horas finalmente las 6 mujeres salieron de los baños termales.

Jiraiya se había ido a otros para seguir "investigando"

Y naruto decidió darse un baño en la sección de hombres, no sin antes haber invocado un cambio de ropa.

* * *

/salto de tiempo/ 7 pm.

* * *

La fiesta ya había iniciado. El terreno que estaba al lado de la mansión namikaze fue acondicionado para la ocasión.

Había varias mesas donde los invitados se podían sentar y hablar.

Una mesa con un buffet digno de reyes.

Al final los platillos preparados por las prometidas de naruto le fascinaron a kushina, además que su amiga Zoma akimichi había traído costillas y como postro principal el gran pastel blanco con fruta enzima que habían comprado.

La fiesta ya había iniciado para esta ocasión Naruto, había cambiado su típica ropa, del diario, por un kimono blanco, las mangas eran rojas y en la espalda tenía un bordado de un triángulo con 3 remolinos y al centro un circulo.

En realidad, Naruto nunca había estado en una fiesta que no fuera de un Daimio, las cuales eran muy aburridas y monótonas, el no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Eran muchas personas juntas cada quien haciendo lo que quería y hablando de distintas cosas sin un tema fijo.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomo un plato de los camarones salados con limón que Karin había arruinado.

A naruto le agradaba la carne semi cruda, rápida de hacer y aun mas de digerir, tomo uno de los vasos con agua y se abrió camino entre las personas que estaban en el centro de la fiesta, la mayoría eran gente importante, personas que en realidad le podían ser útiles en el futuro y con las palabras correctoras estarían bajo su manga.

 _Naruto._ Dijo una vieja voz, la cual naruto reconoció, la voz de aquel que le invito se primer tazón de ramen.

 _Hiruze-san_ comento naruto encarando al anciano quien estaba acompañado de su hijo azuma y su nieto Konohamaru.

Curiosamente cada uno de ellos tenía un objeto en su boca, hizure su pipa de madera, Azuma un cigarrillo y konohamaru una paleta.

 _Has crecido mucho._ Comento el anciano.

 _Y usted._ Comento mostrando una sonrisa de burla naruto.

 _Te tengo un regalo._ Comento con una sonsira el viejo hombre mientras sacaba de su túnica un extraño cajón de madera.

Naruto lo tomo y lo guardo, según la tradición espadachín, un regalo debe abrirse lejos de quien te lo da.

 _Sensei ¿es cierto que venciste a Yagura?_ Pregunto konohamaru saltando y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

 _Como crees que me hizo esta cicatriz._ Naruto revelo las 3 marcas de corte que atravesaban su pecho.

 _¡Y como fue la batalla!_ Pregunto extasiado el niño.

Naruto noto que muchos de los presentes se acercaban curiosos a escuchar su relato.

 _No fue nada del otro mundo, solo tuve que lograr romper el régimen de terror que Yagura tenía sobre los shinnobis, los civiles fueron simples de convencer comida y seguridad._ Naruto dio un trago a su agua. _Y luego enfrentarme contra él, literalmente tenía un jutsu suiton capaz de destruir una montaña y para terminar se convirtió en esa gigantesca criatura._ Naruto comento mientras veía como todos lo observaban. _De hecho, lo grabe._ Naruto saco su holovisor que traía en su cinturón.

Tiro el pequeño cilindro al piso y este emitió una luz blanca antes de iniciar a trasmitir una pequeña grabación de naruto contra el sanbi.

Aunque no se mostraba a Hydranoir.

Todos los ninjas veían asombrados esa tecnología.

 _Envíamelo._ Dijo karin mientras ella sacaba su propio holovisor.

Naruto tomo el suyo y le envió el video a karin.

 _¿naruto que es eso?_ Pregunto Minato mientras veía la tecnología desconocida.

 _Es el futuro._ Comento Bukku mientras hacia acto de presencia inesperadamente.

Naruto tomo su holovisor, lo guardo en su cinturón y se alejó para seguir entretenido en esta extraña fiesta.

En su camino vio a los altos miembros del clan hyuga, ese tal Hiashi, su hija mayor y a su hija menor, los 3 lo veían de una extraña manera.

Mito se acercó a él y le dijo que era el momento de que partieran el pastel.

Naruto se sentó en frente de esa cosa.

En su vida había comido pastel.

Bukku decía que esas cosas solo servían para controla a los niños, por lo cual él nunca tuvo un pastel.

Y ahora aquí estaba esa cosa de 15 kilos y de un sabor desconocido para él.

Kushina le paso un cuchillo y le pido que cortara el pastel.

Naruto golpeo la mesa y lanzo los platos de plástico al cielo, luego lanzo el pastel y con solo 6 cortes dividió el pastel en piezas cuadradas perfectas para cada invitado.

Muchos se asombraron por la maestría de ese movimiento.

Minato lo vio y sonrió .14 segundos, esa era la velocidad mínima del hiraishi no jutsu y su hijo lo logro sin necesidad se sellos.

La fiesta siguió y para su sorpresa tuvo que evitar ser apuñalado por Miyu.

 _No es mi culpa, culpa a la sangre._ Se defendió miyu mientras guarda su cuchillo entre el kimono rosa y negro que traía puesto. _Nuestras sangres han estado tanto tiempo en guerra que se quieren matar mutuamente._

 _La Reinita tiene la maldita razón._ Contesto Tayuya, ella vestía como siempre con su ropa de pirata, su gabardina roja con dorado, su pantalón vino, sus botas con tacón negras y su sombrero rojo con una pluma blanca alargada, la única diferencia con su vestidura habitual, era que había cambiad la playera que mostraba su ombligo, por una más femenina con diseños florales. _Ya que yo quiero dejar a la bruja bien puteada._ Contesto con su común lenguaje florido.

Naruto suspiro, él también tenía esa sensación de cosquilleo en la nuca cuando estaba cerca de miyu, era algo que los uzumaki habían desarrollado en contra de las brujas, una sensación de peligro y un deseo de matarlas, pero debido a su compromiso esta sensación más parecía una molestia que algo útil.

Todo siguió su cauce.

Karin estaba un poco aburrida en la fiesta, ella era alguien de ciencia y exactitud, las relaciones humanas no se le daba muy bien.

Estaba hablando con temari, la niña había sido entrenada por su prima, bueno todos los Uzumakis son primos en algún grado, pero Kartiz y podía decir que su prima hermana y tenía razón Temari sin duda era una maestra en el elemento viento y aparte parecía tener un conocimiento para las enfermedades infecciosas.

Los hermanos de Temari bueno.

Gaara estaba en una extraña competencia con naruto pues los 2 parecía querer probar quien como más camarones en menos tiempo.

Mientras kankuro intentaba coquetear con una hija de un miembro del consejo civil.

…

Naruto noto la mirada de Kita.

Ella podía haber cambiado y mostrar al mundo esa mirada indiferente.

Pero naruto sabía que detrás de esa mascara, aun esta aquella niña que le tiene miedo al fuego, que cree que la luna hermosa y que se queda despierta por las noches hasta que todos se duermen para asegurarse que nadie tenga una pesadilla.

Se encamino a si ella y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Mito quien tenía la grabadora de la cual salía la música de la fiesta vio esto y cambio la canción por la una lenta.

Naruto puso una mano en la cintura de kita y con la otra le acaricio la meguilla.

 _Sentí tu preocupación._ Comento naruto y se hacerlo a su oído. _¿Qué pasa?_ Le susurró al oído.

 _La bru.. Miyu me dijo algo sobre el futuro y temo que sea diferente el resultado de su predicción._ Comento Kita.

Naruto se alejó de ella y soltó una carcajada.

Kita se le unió.

 _Es estúpido verdad, los Uzumakino no creemos en profecías y yo preocupada por una._ Comento Kita una vez naruto y ella dejaron de reír.

Naruto puso el pulgar sobre sus labios.

 _Se que suena tonto y lo se los uzumakis no creemos en profecías, pero por experiencia sé que hay veces que se puede predecir los sucesos a pasar._ Naruto la bese. _¿Qué te dijo?_ Cuestiono.

Kita se quedó dudando, ella había sido advertida por la bru…Miyu sobre los peligros de revelar el futuro, por lo que simplemente suspiro.

 _Nada solo, el número de hijos que vamos a tener._ Soltó el comentario carente de emociones.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco.

…

La fiesta llego a su fin había un desorden y una gran pila de regalos sin abrir.

Naruto seguía las tradiciones nunca se debe abrir un regalo frente a la persona que te lo dio, para un espadachín eso era una muestra de falta de modales y respetó.

Por lo que ahora no sabía que hacer con tantos regalos.

Y aparte de eso las 6 jovencitas estaban junto a él.

 _¿dónde dormirán?_ Pregunto mito a su madre, pues no había espacio suficiente en la casa para tantas personas.

Naruto escucho a mito y saco su pergamino de emergencias del cinturón de invocación.

Desenrollo el pergamino y una gran explosión llamo la atención de todos.

En el terreno al lado de la casa de los Namikaze apareció una gigantesca tienda de caravana digna de cualquier señor árabe.

La tienda se conformaba de 3 tiendas de lona de unos 5 metros de alto por 6 de radio cada y estas se unian con una mas grande de unos 8 metros de alto por 12 de radio.

 _Problema resuelto._ Dijo Karin, ella se acerco a la tienda de campaña y metió sus cosas.

Las otras le imitaron.

Mito tenia la mandíbula abierta.

Kushina, menma y Jiraiya se habían desmayado.

Minato fue el que hablo.

 _¿Qué es esa cosas?_ Pregunto sorprendido el Kage.

 _Mi casa de campaña, se que es pequeña, pero es el modelo mas pequeño por el que podía pagar._ Contesto. _Debería hacer algo con esos regalos._ Naruto inicio a meter los regalos en su habitación dentro del palacio de campaña.

* * *

/mundo de las invocaciones/ continente de los dragones/

* * *

Si hay una raza de criaturas mas arrogante, sabia, antigua. codiciosa, leal, cruel, vorras y temida, los dragones no la conocían.

Ellos fueron la primera rasa creada por kami.

Ellos y sus tontos hermanos los dinosaurios.

Pero digamos que los dinosaurios no prosperaron después de que una piedra golpeo el planeta.

Durante muchos milenios los dragones estuvieron vagando entre su mundo y el mundo de los hombres.

Ellos llegaron al mundo de los hombres.

10 000 años antes de la época de las grandes bestias.

Por lo que fueron masacrados por los humanos en sus insistentes guerras sin sentido.

Pero entonces la madre lo conoció.

La madre de todos los dragones conoció al patriarca de los Uzumaki.

Sus nombres se han perdido en las arenas del tiempo.

Mas no su visión, el crear un mundo en paz, donde solo los seres más fuertes puedan reinar y reprodujesen.

En estos momentos los dragones disfrutaban sus existencias en el continente de los dragones, ellos eran tan grandes que necesitaban un continente solo para su especie, un gigantesco lugar con montañas, cuevas, selvas, pantanos y un volcán.

Es ahí donde nuestra protagonista nos guía.

Ella era una dragonesa de hielo, una sub rama de dragones alados que podía mezclar los elementos futon y suiton para crear el hiton.

Cuyo nombre era Kyure, tenía unas escamas azul cristalino, cuernos plateados, 4 alas que usaba como una capa y una cola que terminaba en un carámbano.

Ella iba a ver a su amigo hydranoir, o bueno amigos, era lo malo de que hydranoir fuera una hydra.

Ella había salido del huevo un mes antes que hydranoir, por lo que lo conoció desde su huevo, pero luego él fue seleccionado para ser la invocación personal de Naruto-sama.

Cuando volvió era el dragon más fuerte de su generación, además que era el más apuesto, pues sus escamas brillaban aun siendo un negro ébano perfecto y unas espinas moradas metálicas.

Pero luego tuvo su mudacion.

La mudacion es el momento a los 3 años de vida de un dragón donde su cuerpo toma la forma que tendrá por el resto de su vida.

Y ahí fue donde perdió a su amigo.

Pues la mente de hydranoir se dividió en dos y su cuerpo sufrió una metamorfosis total, perdió sus alas, se hizo bípedo y dejo de preocuparse por su apariencia.

Kyure suspiro y al hacerlo una gran corriente de hielo congelo las rocas más cercanas.

Hydranoir vivía en una cueva bajo el volcán, la cual tenía un rio de agua contaminado con azufre.

Ella decidió ir a búscalo/los, pues nadie lo había visto en una semana y ella temía que esos dos idiotas finalmente se hubieran matado.

Entro a la cueva.

Y espero que esos dos idiotas se iniciaran a quejar por el frio que ella producía.

Pero en lugar de eso la recibió un gruñido lastimero.

 _GRRUUAAAUUUU!._ Escucho y acelero sus pasos.

Vio las piezas de oro que hydranoir tenía, las cuales se habían fundido o roto, en la pared había arañazos y quemadoras.

De pronto piso algo.

Bajo la vista y se encontró con un trozo de piel negra, sangrante que era comido por insectos.

Esto la alarmo, lo único tan duro para romper la piel de hydranoir era hydranoir.

 _KYYRRREEEE!._ Escucho su nombre, mientras golpeaba el techo de la cueva.

Esto era imposible hydranoir medía 15 metros y la cueva 27 metros, pero eso no fue lo que la asombro, sino su estado.

Las 2 cabezas eran separadas por un enorme bulto carnoso con sangre azul brotando de él, se notaba que las escamas habían sido arrancadas y mordidas, aparte de eso hydranoir había crecido en tamaño, sus extremidades crecieron con él, su cola se partio por la mitad y sus alas habían regresado.

 _AYUDAANOSSS!._ Gruñeron las 2 cabezas a la vez mientras con sus uñas rascaban el bulto que estaba palpitando.

Los 2 se rascaban incontroladamente y se goleaban con las paredes y el techo múltiples veces.

 _Tranquilo traeré ayuda._ Contesto mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a salir corriendo de la cueva.

Un ruido llamo su atención, era como si algo acabase de reventar, como cuando se rompe una ampolla por la presión, escuchaba liquido caer al piso, lo olfateo era sangre, luego escucho como algo salía moviendo la carne el ruido era asqueroso como el moler carne con un mazo.

Luego hubo silencio.

 _¿KYURRrree?_ Pregunto una nueva voz, no era ni la aguda de derecha ni la grave de izquierda, era aquella voz.

Con cuidado giro su cuello y sus ojos se abrieron.

Una nueva cabeza, sin escamas con la piel expuesta con algunos músculos rascados, el cráneo casi visible y mostrando los dientes sobresalientes de su piel.

 _Hydranoir?._ Pregunto.

Este asintió.

Las otras 2 cabezas se habían desmayado por el dolor.

* * *

/ a la mañana siguiente /

* * *

Naruto se despertó apenas sintió la luz del sol entrar por el hueco sobre su cabeza.

Él lo había puesto ahí para ver las estrellas, pero también servía como despertador debes en cuando.

Abrió los ojos intento mover su cuerpo pero a moverse escucho un pequeño ruido de molestia, ladeo un poco su cabeza y noto una cabellera rojo y una roza que le rascaba la nariz.

Naruto estaba acostado en la cama hecha de pieles de varios animales, sobre el Miyu y kita en sus hombros, Temari y karin en su pecho y Tayuya y Karui en su región ventral.

Todas ellas con su piyama y con sonrisas felices en sus rostros

Evitando que se moviera, naruto suspiro y decidió cerrar los ojos a la espera de que se despertaban.

Mientras iniciaba a pensar el cómo habían terminaron así.

* * *

/flash back/ noche anterior/

* * *

Había tomado una hora para que la familia Namikaze, tuviera su curiosidad zaceada y finalmente los dejara dormir.

aunque al principio Kushina no quería que su "bebe" durmiera con sus prometidas, bukku le explico la situación y a regañadientes dejo que los 7 durmieran juntos.

Tras terminar de meter los regalos.

Cada una de ellas había usado la habitación de baña para cambiarse.

Karin traía un short negro y una playera blanca sin mangas, con su cabello alzado en una coleta.

Karui se había puesto un pantalón y playera azul, con su cabellos suelto y una mascarilla azul en la cara.

Temari se había puesto un pantalonsillo morado y una playera sin mangas color verde.

Tayuya buen ella solo se quito el pantalón, su sombrero y playera, quedando en solo en ropa interior, con su sostén vino de encaje y su pantaleta de encaje.

Miyu fue la que mas se tardo cuando salio estaba vestida con un camisón muy largo que le llegaba a los tobillos, los cuales tenían unas medias que les cubrían, el camizon era de manga larga con moños negros, aun cuando la tela era rosa.

Kita fue la ultima en entrar al baño cuando salio, estaba vistiendo una pequeña bata blanca con manga corta y con el corte a media rodilla de la falda, la cinta era igualmente blanca.

Aunque Kita había salido del baño sin sus vendas, demostrando sus quemaduras.

Tras que ellas se repartieran las 3 camas de invitados, naruto pudo entrar al baño.

Solo se dio un remojon y se quito las vendas de su cuerpo.

Ya no tenia las líneas blancas en su cuerpo, finalmente su cuerpo había asimilado la magia de las brujas, no se sentía diferente. Vio su reflejo en el espejo que tenia colocado en uno de los pilares de la casa de campaña.

Vio su ojo derecho y por un momento su pupila se dilato en forma alargada cual reptil, parpadeo y volvió a la normalidad, aun no era el momento de dejar salir su verdadero poder, mojo sus manos y se seco el cabello.

Casi todo el cabello rubio había desaparecido, sol quedaban esos pequeños mechones que aun reslaban su cabellera roja.

Naruto se puso una playera sin manas y un short.

Salio del baño y se dirigió a su cama.

Se lanzo sobre ella y se cobijo, esperaba poder dormir cómodo esa noche.

Pero de pronto su pensamiento se alejo cuando sintió que alguien se metía en su cama.

 _No puedes dormir._ Pregunto mientras acariciaba la meguilla con la piel irregular que tenia Kita.

 _Solo, quiero estar a tu lado._ Comento Kita mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Naruto correspondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios.

Pasaron unos minutos y los dos se estaban quedando dormidos.

Cuando sintió como alguien mas se metía en la cama.

 _Sabes las dagas no son una buena idea para matarme._ Comento naruto mientras lanzaba la daga que miyu había traído consigo.

 _Que una dama debe defenderse._ Comento miyu, quien disimuladamente vio a Kita.

las dos asintieron.

Naruto no entendía hasta que alguien salto sobre su estomago y se sentó sobre el.

 _Vaya, parece que alguien esta mas despierto que tu ,bakka._ Soltó una risa pervertida Tayuya.

Mas pronto fue paralizada por un sebon que la noqueo.

 _Yooo._ Dijo Karin.

E _ntra._ Dijo Kita en un suspiro.

Poco después Karui y Temari entraron a la cama.

Naruto suspiro, las 6 eran pesadas, mas si decía que eran pesadas, se desataría el infierno en la tierra.

* * *

/fin flashback/

* * *

/8 am/ campo de la mansión namikaze/ punto de vista de Kushina.

* * *

Minato aun no se había despertado, ayer por la noche habíamos tenido una buena noche los 2 juntos.

Fue buena.

No excelente o tan divertida como las de siempre, sino solo buena.

Esto era debía a que mina-kun , esta un poco molesto, con Otou-san.

Bueno yo tambien, pero conmigo y con mina-kun también, nosotros fuimos quienes permitimos que se llevara a naruto y ahora bueno el esta siguiendo su propio camino sin ayuda.

Aveces me gustaría llevar el tiempo a tras y poder estar con mi naruto-kun cuando era mas joven, ser la madre que se que no fui.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigía la ventana.

Y entonces los vi.

Eran naruto-kun y Kita su prometida.

Es raro que ella diga ser quien se gano el corazón de mi bebe, pues es demasiado fría y distante.

Aunque creo que de todas las que se adjudican ser la prometidas de naruto, la que mas me agrada es Karui.

Pero en estos momento los 2 están entrenando.

Naruto con sus 2 espadas en mano.

Y ella creo un montón de lanzas y lo ataca.

Naruto-kun tiene una impresionante velocidad de respuesta, apenas detener un corte evita el siguiente y destruye la lanza, se para de manos y con sus pies empuña sus espadas , da vueltas y saltos mortales, contorsiona su cuerpo en formas que demuestran su flexibilidad y a su ves ataca de una manera letal.

 _Es impresionante._ Sentí los brazos de mina-kun rodeando mi cintura y su cabeza recargarse sobre la mía.

 _Si, en verdad lo es._ Comente.

Los 2 nos vimos nuestras miradas demostraban el orgullo que en estos momentos sentíamos, pero aun así sabíamos que nosotros no habíamos contribuido nunca en su entrenamiento.

 _Tal vez._ Mina-kun me vio. _Debería enseñarle el "hiraishin no jutsu"_ vi esa mirada.

Sonreí esa sería una buena manera de que ellos se entendieran.

De pronto Naruto desaparecía en una nube de polvo negro.

Kita pareció suspirar y volvió a la tienda de campaña.

* * *

/ en la embajada de uzu/

* * *

Naruto apareció frente a bukku.

¿E _s cierto?_ Pregunto el recién llegado en posición de reverencia.

Su abuelo asintió mientras le invitaba a tomar asiento y serbia una taza de té.

Desde el piso sobre un cojín el pequeño espía hablo.

 _ **Si naruto-sama, ahí un laboratorio, la mujer está conectada a unas máquinas que la mantiene en un estado de coma, también vi a sus crías, había 50 de ellos.**_ El pequeño dragón similar a una lagartija alada respondió

 _Retírate sim._ Ordeno bukku.

El dragón despareció en una nube de azufre.

 _¿Entonces?._ Dijo bukku.

 _No podemos permitir que konoha se haga con un ejército de Uchihas._ Respondió Naruto. _Pero sería una pena no aprovecharnos de ese experimento._ Naruto estaba pensando. _Después de todo nosotros sabemos esto desde hace un mes._

 _Y el hokage apenas se enteró._ Bukku suspiro.

 _¿darás la orden?_ Pregunto naruto.

 _Ya fue dada._ Bukku dio un sorbo a su te.

* * *

/en la entrada de konoha no sato/

* * *

Varios equipos gennins de distintas aldeas se registraban con los guardias de la puerta.

 _Nombre?_ Pregunto Izumo.

 _Fuu._ La gennin respondió.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 9**_

* * *

Irrealiti. Espero que les guste.

nota 1.- los examenes chunnin transcuriran como en la serie.

nota 2.- pronto sera el enfrentemeinto entre naruto y bukku, faltan 2 capítulos.

nota 3.- los dragones bueno, hay de todo tamaño y forma imaginable.

nota 4.- naruto aun no a usado ningun jutsu, porque esta almacenando su chakra para algo mas importante, que se vera mas adelante.

nota 5.- ¿que opinan de menma?

nota 6.- se que algunos quieren a mito y a Kushina en el harem, por desgracia no lo voy a hacer, no creo que sea algo correcto, con naruto y las otras Uzumakis hay mínimo 4 generaciones de diferencia por lo que solo comparten el grupo sanguíneo, mas no están tan estrechamente relacionados.

nota 7.- que habilidades obtuvo naruto de la sangre de la diosa.

nota 8.- que estaba haciendo danzo con el cuerpo de Mikoto.

nota 9.- si sasuke se ira con Orochimaru.

nota 10.- quieren u combate entre menma y naruto?

nota 11.- minato entrenara a naruto?

nota 12.- Jiraiya morira?

nota 13.- que es lo que pasara con konohamaru, mogei y udon.

nota 14.- que tan avanzados tecnológicamente están los Uzumakis.

nota 15.- quieren lemon explicito?

Por favor dejen reviews

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Pokemon ranager: archivo ranger( pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto) *

Frio temor (rise of guardians) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	11. Chapter 11

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/ x-x /

 **Michumichu 79.-** no, yo con las que están es suficiente y claro que no incluiré a Kushina o mito, ellas son sangres próximas y en lugar de fortalecer al clan lo debilitarían. Y no dejes de leer.

Saludos.

 **Lavida134.-** los regalos aquí, en cuanto hydranoir el está bien, lo único que puede matar a hydranoir es hydranoir. También la respuesta de los Uchihas está aquí.

 **CCSakuraforever...** gracias, creo, espero que te guste este cap.

 **Wolf1990.-** bueno espero que te guste el cap. y para el alzamiento de los uzumakis aún faltan unos cuantos años, esto es debido que mientras los ninjas de las otras aldeas envejecerán y se debilitaran para los Uzumaki el tiempo apenas pasara.

 **Leonard Sharksun. -** espero que te guste este cap y esos serian grandes spoilers.

 **216kfazE (¿?) . -** hydranoir está bien, molesto, hambriento, codiciosos y furioso, pero bien, la pelea esta en este cap y lo de jiraiya serían spoilers.

Espero que te guste el cap.

 **Heika Rick. -** aquí está el cap, espero que te guste y también que la batalla sea de tu agrado.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ capítulo decimo: líneas del tiempo entrelazadas. /

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

( _ **medios de comunicación)**_

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus y brujas...**_

…

/ hace 75 años/ uzu no sato/

Vemos un palacio antiguo vasado en la arquitectura japonesa.

Había 5 hombres sentados alrededor de un 6 hombre, el cual llevaba una armadura roja, una espada en la cintura con una funda hecha de bambú, con un peinado semejante a la melena de león, su mirada era intimidante y su postura reflejaba su estado de ánimo.

 _Es una mala idea._ Hablo fieramente el guerrero frente a ellos hombres.

 _Comprendemos su preocupación bukku-san._ Dijo un anciano del cual no se veían ojos u labios.

 _Pero es lo mejor._ Comento uno con barba larga y con 2 espadas en la espalda, además que vestía una armadura de metal gris.

 _¿Mejor?, ¿en qué parte de nuestra maldita historia?, nos hemos aliado con los ojos malditos o las raíces podridas._ Hablo enojado bukku. _Ellos son descendientes de ella, son descendientes de Kaguya y solo mal surgirá de sus acciones._ Contesto bukku.

 _Uzu está en un mal estado, tu solo eres el líder de los shinigamis, no tienes autoridad alguna en este consejo._ Dijo un anciano que tenía el mismo corte de león que bukku solo que el suyo era redondo.

 _Y ustedes solo guían a nuestro clan por un sendero que no debe recorrer, ustedes son los líderes de cada rama, pero su soberbia los está conduciendo por un sendero que estará lleno de cadáveres._ Hablo bukku.

 _No. lo que hacemos es lo mejor y tu estas equivocado, Uzu lo que necesita son aliados, tú no tienes por qué reclamarnos nada sangre mágica!_ Exclamo el más joven de los líderes.

 _Como quieran._ Bukku dio una reverencia. _Mis líderes._ Se retiró, pero se detuvo a medio camino volteo y dijo. _Tiempos oscuros vendrán, el caos va ganado terreno._ Comento bukku.

El consejo gurdo silencio.

 _Va, debe exagerar, Uzu no caerá, kohona tiene honor, seremos aliados por muchas generaciones._ Comento un ser viejo y gordo.

Mientras bukku se alejaba vio el cielo.

 _Siento, que algo malo va a pasar._

/fin del flash back/

Bukku miraba su espada, por un momento vio ese destello del pasado, su cuerpo estaba aturdido.

Sus manos pesaban, sus rodillas dolían, su rostro era más una pasa, sus ojos estaban casi secos, sus músculos cansados y flácidos.

Este era su verdadero yo.

Este era Bukku Uzumaki el temido shinigami Aka terror de Uzu y actual líder de los Uzumaki.

Para él sus 246 o 247 años eran un gran peso a cargar, estaba cerca su hora, lo sentía.

Se puso de pie con muchos esfuerzos, respiro y libero chakra volviendo a su apariencia de un hombre de 50 años.

Casi era el momento, el momento de descansar.

De pasar la antorcha a otro corredor.

De morir sabiendo que todo iría de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

/ 21 de octubre/

Naruto entrenaba con Karui.

Ella era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que lo hacían sudar.

Mientras karui había aprendido el senkao-tai el estilo agresivo de pelea de los uzumaki de la rama guerrera, naruto luchaba usando solo las partes de los katas en donde no se usaban una espada.

Y los 2 estaban muy a la par.

Karui por su parte se sentía feliz, era gratificante la sensación de cansancio y esfuerzo que sus músculos sentía en estos momentos.

Lanzo un uppercut a la mandíbula de naruto.

Debido a que este era más alto que ella solo podía atacar a la cabeza o al estómago, ni loca atacaría a sus piernas, pues la última vez que lo hizo la mando a volar con solo una patada.

Lanzo un puñetazo directo al esternón, naruto lo detuvo con la palma abierta.

 _Buen golpe._ Dijo naruto mientras la alzaba en hombros y luego la lanzaba contra el piso.

Karui sujeto de la cintura a naruto y los 2 cayeron al piso.

Karui sujeto un pie y le aplico un candado, mientras con sus piernas mantenía aprisionados los 2 brazos de naruto.

 _No te puedes mover verdad._ Dijo una muy exhausta Karui.

Naruto estaba atorado en ese candado por lo que no tenía una forma de escaparse, por si fuera poco, el ligero dolor que sentía evitaba su concentración por lo que la kata hitsuji estaba fuera de los planes.

 _(que hago)_ pensó naruto.

2 manos sujetaron Karui por el cuello, aplicando presión asiendo que se sofocara, por lo que dejo de aplicar fuerza y libero a naruto, al tiempo que se ponía de pie para recuperar el aliento.

N _o se vale…interve… ¿Qué CARGOS?_ Grito Karui, pues ella pensaba que una de las otras prometidas de naruto había intervenido en el combate. Pero en realidad su mirada reflejaba miedo y desconcierto.

Al igual que la de naruto.

Quien veía incrédulo los 2 brazos, con músculos, dedos y pelo que acababan de aparecer sobre sus brazos reales y habían sido los que le liberaron de la llave de Karui.

 _¡BRUJA!_ Grito Kita quien espantada veía todo.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Preguntó Miyu saliendo de la tienda de campaña, pero soltó la taza de té que traía al ver a naruto.

Este estaba en estos momentos viendo sus nuevos apéndices, no se sentía extraños, se sentían parte de él, como si siempre hubieran estado hay, movió los dedos estos respondieron sus órdenes, saludo, cero el puño y lanzo golpees al aire, con sus ahora 4 brazos.

 _Vaya eso es nuevo._ Afirmo Miyu. _E escuchado de piernas, cabezas, colas y alas, pero brazos, la sangre de la diosa nunca es tan generosa._ Comento mientras las jóvenes y naruto entraban a la casa de campaña.

Miyu se acercó a su maleta y saco un viejo libro, muy muy viejo, que por título tenía "efectos secundarios de la sangre de la diosa".

 _Veamos. Ojos extra, narices, escamas, alas, colas, caras, piernas, orejas, dientes, aquí esta. Brazos extra, esta es la unión de la sangre de la diosa más rara, debido a que solo ocurre en el .5 por ciento de casos, los brazos dependiendo de su número tienen cada uno las mismas capacidades del de donde surgen, están compuestos de chakra y pueden absorberlo en caso de ser necesario, también están relacionados con… jejeje._ Miyu soltó una riza pervertida mientras se sonrojaba.

 _Entonces que sea un maldito fenómeno ¿está bien?_ Pregunto Tayuyá quien estaba sentada en el piso.

 _No es un fenómeno, es solo como el chakra se manifiesta, pura estética._ Comento miyu. _Lo único que tiene que hacer es concentrarse y estas desparecerán._

Naruto asintió y cero los ojos, mientras lo hacia las 2 manos se despidieron y se evaporaron como si nunca hubieran existido.

 _¡Mierda!_ Grito Karin. _Me pegue con esto._ Se quejó mientras saltaba en un pie y señalaba uno de los regalos de naruto, le quito la envoltura y revelo. _¿Quien? ¿Regala un ariete portátil?_ Pregunto pues eso era con lo que se había pegado, intento cargar esa cosa, pero ni con sus 2 brazos y toda su fuerza lo podía alzar.

Karui se acercó y con una mano lo tomo.

 _Pensadores, tienen mucho musculo, pero en la cabeza._ Comento mientras ponía el regalo en un lugar donde no lastimara a nadie.

Naruto vio el como el espacio en la casa de campaña se había visto reducido por los regalos, estos estaban amontonados en 2 mesas alado de la pila principal de la casa.

Suspiro.

Tomo uno de los regalos y lo desenvolvió.

Se encontró con una playera tradicional de artes marciales japonesa de color rojo (referencia ranma ½), la puso a un lado, saco otro regalo, este era un pantalón azul con rodilleras de metal y una porta kunai incluido. Muchos paquetes resultaron ser ropa por parte de los miembros del consejo civil.

Por parte del consejo shinobi los regalos si variaron, primero de los nava había recibido una versión resumida de los antídotos que estaban en su libro de medicina de seguro shikamaru había recordado la conversación que tuvieron aquel día que le gano en el shogin, de los akimichi un cupón para comer en su restaurante, de los Inuzaka por extraño que pareciera era un silbato para perros por si acaso decía la nota, de los aburame una capa de tela de araña, además de eso shino le había regalado una arpa hecha con seda de araña, de los Yamanaka semillas y raíces de sus 3 plantas más preciadas para hacer su veneno, de los Sarutobi era una pipa de madera, aunque el que le dio el sandaime era una vieja espada de un tono negro según el sandaime esa espada era del sondaime, talvez sea por vanidad pero él quería tener en su poder esa espada, usarla misma espada que ayudó a fundar konoha , usarla para decapitar a los hombres y exterminar a los niños.

 _Y esa quien te lo dio._ Pregunto Miyu mientras veía la ropa de combate tradicional tibetana que le habían mandado los hyuga. _Tienen muy mal gusto._

 _Si lo dice la que mezcla negro y rosa._ Murmuro Karin.

Miyu la escucho y alzo su mano rodeada de un aura rosa, Karin dejo salir 6 sebons de sus muñecas listos para impactar contra miyu.

S _in magia en mi casa._ Ordeno naruto, deteniendo la pelea.

Las 2 se vieron no parecían querer bajar sus armas.

 _Obedézcanlo._ Ordeno Kita, quien estaba sacándole filo a su lanza.

Las dos dudaron, pero al momento de verla con esa arma se calmaron.

 _Que es esto._ Naruto desenvolvió el regalo de tayuyá. _Un libro de figuras sexuales._ Volteo a ver a tayuyá _. Si sabes que ya tengo uno ¿verdad?_

Tayuyá se alzó de hombros.

 _No importa._ Comento.

Naruto suspiro y tomo el de Karin.

Era una calabaza, donde dentro tenía un licor.

Naruto la vio.

 _Recuerdo que, tras usar, tu aliento de fuego, tu garganta te arde y lo único que lo calma es el licor, pensé que te podría ser útil._ Comento sonrojada.

Naruto le agradeció.

Eso era cierto esa técnica de combate siempre le causaba daño a su cuerpo, en la piel estaba bien pues él podía sanar rápidamente, pero lo único que calmaba su ardor de garganta era un buen trago de licor.

Karui le informo que ella no le había regalado nada, pues no sabía que era su cumpleaños.

Naruto asintió y le dijo que solo su presencia bastaba, claro la joven se sonrojo.

Abrió el regalo de Temari, esta se había ido pues hoy iniciaban los exámenes chunni y debería entrar a la primera rondad.

El reglo era un contrato matrimonial, el cual le ofrecía un dote de tierra y a temari, a cambio de su lealtad a la aldea de la arena, cosa que naruto acepto y lo firmo.

Luego abrió el regalo de miyu.

Esta le entrego una flor de cerezo.

 _Es un pequeño conjuro._ Comento mientras lo activaba.

La flor desapareció.

 _En caso de que necesites una distracción, solo piensa en esa flor y entonces aparecerá el manto de cerezos._ Comento.

Naruto asintió, quien era el para desafiar la magia de las brujas.

Y luego tomo el regalo de kita.

Era una máscara.

Naruto la tomo, vio la parte interna, esta tenia filtros para ayudarle a respirar en condiciones de humo y evitar el veneno, además tenía una protección en los ojos y se veía que, aunque aprecia de cerámica era en realdad algún tipo de metal.

Del lado de la cara era diferente, era un cráneo, sin líneas latéales pasando por los dientes, con sol los huecos ojos los que parecían estar enojados.

 _Me entere que la careta fue lo único que no se encontró de la armadura._ Comento kita. _Pensé que esa te podría servir._

 _Y no será porque está hecha del mismo metal que la tuya._ Comento Karin.

Kita volteo el rostro y se cubrió la cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

Naruto vio la máscara y se la puso.

El volteo a ver.

La máscara solo dejaba ver sus ojos, pero el ceño de la misma parecía estar siempre enojado, por lo que sus ojos se veían escalofriantes.

 _ **¿Cómo luzco?**_ Pregunto naruto, su voz se distorsiono debido al filtro de aire.

Todas abrieron los ojos espantadas.

Más de pronto miyu se quedó tiesa de pie.

Tayuyá la inicio a picar con su dedo.

 _¿Qué mierda? Tildaste a la princesita._ Comento tayuyá. _He sus ojos brilla._ Comento.

Y era cierto los ojos de miyu estaban brillando.

/visión de miyu/

Estaba en campo de batalla parada sobre algo suave, era un cadáver de un shinobi de konoha, vi el muro quemarse y a los legos el gran monumento del hokage con sus 7 cabezas rotas, había mucho humo y fuego.

Un millar de soldados blancos destruyendo toda la aldea, niños siendo aplastados por los cascos del infernal caballo blanco.

Los soldados con espadas, escudos y arcos devastando todo.

Y en medio del caos.

Una figura de pie.

Era banca cubierta por un manto blanco rasgado.

En su brazo izquierdo sostenía por el rostro a un rubio con marcas en las meguillas, el brazo derecho estaba alzado con una espada apuntando directo a la cabeza del rubio.

Solo un rápido movimiento y el cráneo fue atravesado.

La figura volteo, su armadura blanca se veía manchada por gotas rojas, su rostro oculto por la máscara que acaba de ver.

/fin de la visión/

 _Ya me habías preocupado._ Comento naruto, sosteniendo a miyu una vez esta dejo de tener su visión. _Te fuiste un buen rato._

 _¿cuanto?_ Pregunto, le dolía mucho la cabeza.

 _Unas 4 horas._ Contesto Kita quien le ofrecía una tasa de té.

 _Si ya me habías asustado._ Comento Tayuyá. _Y que viste, cuenta cuenta._ Cuestiono impaciente.

 _Vi las ruinas de Konoha y al último kage muerto._ Comentó miyu, ella sabía que esa era una verdad, pues era la misma visión que su madre y Ópalo habían tenido.

Tayuyá inicio a preguntar más.

Mientras un ambu aparecía y le informaba a naruto el hokage lo necesitaba.

Minato le dio una misión debido a que genma, el ninja encargado de las evaluaciones para los exámenes chunnin, se había enfermado y estaba en el hospital, por lo que le pedía que el fuera el que calificara las pruebas dentro de una semana.

Naruto acepto.

Además, minato le entrego su banda como jounin.

/Mientras tanto/

Mito había vuelto a casa para alistar sus suministros para la segunda prueba de los exámenes chunnin.

Por poco no pasan, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que ese era el verdadero objetivo del examen el no rendirse y seguir adelante con una misión.

Ella y sus compañeros sabían que las misiones no eran un juego de niños.

No en balde habían visto lo que naruto-nii había hecho el solo, aun recordaba el discurso que le dio al pequeño Imari.

Esas palabras me hacían sentir madura y segura.

Una vez tuve mi equipo listo bajé para despedirme de naruto-ni.

Menma había dicho que él, el gran elegido no necesitaba prepararse para una prueba tan simple, por lo que se fue directo al bosque de la muerte.

Naruto-nii estaba meditando, se veía muy relajado, demasiado, casi parecía una estatua.

 _No lo molestaría si fuera tú._ Una voz me hizo voltear al techo.

Parada con su lanza a un lado estaba, ella, Kita según recuerdo, vestida con su uniforme de pájaro y lista para la batalla.

 _Solo le quería decir que me iba rumbo a mi segunda prueba para los exámenes chunnin._ Comento mito, un poco intimidada.

Los ojos de la máscara de kita brillaron rojos y lanzo un pergamino.

Mito lo atrapo.

 _Te ayudara, pero solo es para emergencias._ Comento mientras se desvanecía en una nube de plumas blancas.

Okay ese truco siempre es genial.

Tras un rato finalmente hayo a Nao y a Husa.

Los 3 se vieron y asintieron ellos estaban listos para el examen.

Mientras tanto, menma estaba caminando junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

Sakura y Sasuke, sakura era una kunoichi muy por debajo del promedio que solo se enfocaba en lo que más quería, sasuke, mientras este solo estaba triste y acumulando una creciente oscuridad en su corazón, con un solo deseo matar a su hermano Itachi.

El equipo 7 era, en opinión general el peor equipo gennin de la actualidad, no importaba que el novato estrella y el arma más fuerte de la aldea estuvieran en el mismo equipo, de que sirve un arma sin control o un novato que solo se enfoca en su sufrimiento sin el deseo de mejorar, o una gennin tan débil que siempre es salvada por su sensei.

Nadie sabía.

Y en este examen el equipo 7 iniciaría su lenta separación.

* * *

/ el pasado hace 45 años/

En una bella casa ubicada en lo alto de una montaña.

Se halla una bella mujer, muy parecida a kushina Uzumaki, solo que esta traía un kimono con pétalos en él y una flor de loto dibujada sobre su frente.

Esta mujer en estos momentos tenia a una beba no mayor a unos 6 meses.

A su lado una niña que aparentaba unos 9 años estaba haciendo la comida, mientras enfrente de la casa un joven de unos 19 años estaba cortando la madera con su hacha.

En eso llego, un muy enojado bukku a la casa.

Bukku bestia una armadura segmentada sobre su kimono de batalla, traía su espada de bambú en la cintura y no se veía para nada feliz.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto la mujer mientras amamantaba a la beba.

E _sos idiotas, le dieron a hashirama 8 de los nueve biijus y planean ir a casar al kyubi, pronto._ Comento el enojado espadachín.

 _Bukku, no puedes contrariar al consejo._ Comento la preocupada mujer mientras se acercaba a su esposo. _Te estas comportando como un Raut._ Comento.

Bukku la vio seriamente. _No ellos son los están traicionando a los Uzumaki._ Comento viendo seriamente a su esposa. _Talon me ha estado reportando que el consejo ha dejado de prestar atención y recursos a la rama guerrera y Lin afirma que Hashirama ha repartido al Nibi, al Yombi, Sambi, Gobi y al Hachibi entre las aldeas elementales, formando alianzas._ Comento.

 _No es solo eso verdad darii._ Pregunto midorico mientras se acomodaba su kimono. _Duermo contigo desde que teníamos 45, sé que has tenido más de esos "sueños"._

Bukku suspiro.

 _Veo a Uzu consumido en el fuego, veo a ninjas de kumo y Iwa atacar nuestra nación._ Dijo abatido mientras acariciaba la meguilla de su hija kushina.

 _Es imposible, las defensas de Uzu son impenetrables._ Comento midoriko. _Te preocupas demasiado._ Dijo mientras abrazaba y besaba a su esposo.

* * *

/ en la actualidad/

Bukku veía desde el consulado de los Uzumaki en Konoha, la gran barrera de sellos que protegía la aleda.

 _¿quizás me preocupe muy poco?_ Murmuro al viento.

Mientras se servía una taza de té.

/ 6 días después/

Naruto se encaminaba a la torre que estaba en medio del bosque de la muerte.

Siendo guiado a la misma.

Por una jounin peculiar.

Su pelo morado era extraño, su actitud y exhibicionismo eran muy amplios y sin duda su sadismo era un escudo eficiente.

Así naruto definió a Anko Mitarashi.

Ella lo estaba escoltando por una vía rápida al centro de la torre del bosque de la muerte.

Una vez llegaron naruto hizo la pregunta que le había estado carcomiendo la mente desde que conoció a la Jounnin.

Anko que se había dado cuenta que el "niño" que tenía que escoltar no le despejaba la vista, ella pensaba que por sus hormonas el joven se había excitado al verla y le preguntaría si tenía novio.

 _¿Quién fue el idiota que hizo ese terrible sello?_ Okay anko nunca se esperó esa pregunta.

 _¡No! te interesa._ Grito molesto mientras se sujetaba el cuello ocultando la marca maldita.

 _Bueno, un sello de nivel 2 unido a un cumulo de chakra y un porcentaje minúsculo del DNA de su creador tan mal hecho es fácil de remover, pero bueno mejor me callo._ Comento naruto mientras entraba a la torre.

Anko abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Había escuchado bien ¿fácil de remover?, ni el hokage, ni Jiraiya habían podido con ese sello.

Como ese niño decía que era fácil de remover.

…

Naruto caminaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones cuando sin previo aviso fue envestido por un gran grupo de serpientes y lanzado a una habitación vacía.

Las serpientes sellaron la puerta.

Se vio envuelto en el terrible abrazo de una boa constrictora y a su vez un kunai le apuntaba directo a la cabeza.

Alzo la vista para ver a su atacante.

Anko estaba sorprendida, esperaba ver miedo o sorpresa en el rostro del "niño" pero este parecía tranquilo.

 _¿Qué? Deseas._ Pregunto naruto aburrido.

 _Repite lo que dijiste de esto._ Señalo el sello en su cuello.

 _Un sello de nivel 2 con un cumulo de chakra y una muestra de DNA del creador del mismo, aunque si lo veo bien está incompleto y muy mal hecho, es muy fácil de remover._ Comento Naruto mientras sentía que la boa deshacía su abrazo y lo dejaba de pie.

 _Pruébalo._ rogo anko, mientras sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Naruto simplemente alzo el brazo derecho, concentro chakra en sus dedos índice, medio y anular, los coloco sobre cada una de las comas que componían el sello en el cuello de anko e inicio a murmurar.

M _al, muy mal, ¿qué demonios?, esto está muy mal, nunca había visto algo así Ughhh que mierda, ¿quién pondría eso en un sello?_ Murmuro mientras veía el sello.

De pronto anko sintió como si un gran peso se le quitara del cuello, se sentía relajada.

Naruto alejo la mano y mostro que con sus 3 dedos sostenía lo que parecía ser una esfera negra palpitante, con raíces saliendo de ella.

 _Voy a vomitar esto es repulsivo._ Comento naruto mientras inhalaba y al exhalar una llama quemaba la esfera negra. _Lissstoo._ La voz de naruto se oía mas rasposa de su cinturón saco su calabaza y le dio un sorbo al licor que tenía en ella.

Anko está incrédula, así de fácil, sin dolor, sin nada a cambio, así de rápido.

Con el reflejo de su kunia vio su cuello.

Estaba libre del sello, ese estigma se había ido para siempre.

Naruto le tenido la calabaza.

 _¿Un trago?_ Pregunto el pelirrojo.

Anko negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos, su cuerpo temblaba, aun no creía que fuera tan fácil.

 _No bueno, adiós._ Naruto guardo su calabaza y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

Mas fue envestido y lanzado a la cama de la misma.

De pronto sintió que algo estaba luchado por entrar en su boca, abrió los ojos y sobre él estaba anko.

Naruto abrió la boca para gritarle que se quitara de encima.

Pero esta aprovecho eso u metió su lengua en la boca de naruto, la lengua de anko pronto se encontró con la de naruto, las dos iniciaron a luchar mientras a ninguno de los 2 se les ocurría separarse de ese beso.

Anko de pronto sintió algo tocándole el trasero.

Ella estaba sobre naruto y su trasero en la entrepierna del mismo, no envalde le sacaba unos 20 centímetros de tamaño a la Jounnin.

Anko se separó de naruto y se quitó su chaleco jounnin y su playera de maya dejando al aire sus senos.

Antes de que naruto pudiera decir algo, anko lo había buleto a besar y esta vez mientras lo hacía le quietaba su chaleco y su camisa.

El beso se volvió más profundo y a ninguno le molestaba la falta de aire.

El izquierdo se posicionó en el trasero de anko, la mano izquierda lo amasaba, mientras la mano derecha se dedicaba a palpar el seno derecho de anko.

 _Ahhh._ fue el ruido que hizo anko una vez dejo de besar a naruto.

 _No._ comento con voz ronca naruto he hizo el amago de intentar pararse de la cama.

Anko entonces acercó sus senos a la cara de naruto y le permitió morder el peso derecho.

 _Aaahhaaa._ Anko sonreía, mientras se sonrojaba.

La mano derecha de naruto inicio a bajar su pantalón mientras la izquierda hacia lo mismo, pero con el de anko.

Naruto vio extrañado como el bello íntimo de anko era del mismo tono que su cabello, o sea que ese era su color de cabello natural.

Anko por su parte vio la anatomía del pelirrojo, según ella sabía este "niño" apenas tenía unos 15 años, pero tenía un miembro que debía medir 21 centímetros, algo adecuado considerando el tamaño de sus piernas, brazos y pies.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Ahora ella era aprisionada bajo el cuerpo de Naruto, ese la mantenía sujeta con su mano.

Naruto la vio, como pidiendo permiso.

Ella solo sonrió.

Naruto la penetro, se sentía estrecho y humano, pero a mitad de camino algo le detuvo.

Alzo la vista regalando una mirada de duda. _¿eres?_ Cuestiono.

En lugar de responder Anko movió sus caderas y ella misma rompió su himen.

 _Tuya._ Respuesta anko.

Los 2 iniciaron mover las caderas de forma lenta, pero poco a poco aumentaron de velocidad, naruto bajo su rostro a los senos de anko y ocasionalmente daba mordidas en los mismo.

Mientras anko se dedicaba a mantener aprisionadas las caderas del rubio con sus piernas y lo mantenía cerca de ella, con sus brazos tras su cuello, acariciando la mata de pelo roja que naruto tenía.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Pero al final los 2 se vinieron juntos, aunque anko impido que naruto sacara su miembro.

Una vez los 2 terminaron se acostaron uno al lado del otro.

En silencio.

 _Eso._ Anko rompió el silencio. _No creas que soy una "Fácil" solo estaba agradeciéndote lo que hiciste._ Cometo tocando su cuello. _Lo que nadie había logrado hacer._ Termino.

Naruto suspiro.

¿E _n qué lio me he metido?_ Comento. _Me van a destripar, envenenar, a puñal, hechizar y romper los huesos._ Eso extraño a anko. _A y me cortaran en pedacitos._ Término soltando una carcajada. _Sí que he metido la pata._ Se pasó la mano por el rostro.

De pronto sintió de nuevo el peso de alguien sobre su entrepierna.

 _Metiste otra cosa._ Comento anko.

Y los 2 iniciaron un segundo round.

/ mientras tanto/

Menma estaba enojado, él se había separado de los estorbos que eran sus compañeros solo unos minutos y al regresar Sasuke estaba incontinente el piso y Sakura estaba aterrada intentando despertarlo.

Luego se habían refugiado bajo un árbol a la espera de que sasuke despertara.

Y una tanda de 3 idiotas habían llegado exigiendo una lucha contra el Uchiha.

Menma había salido a la batalla, arrancando los brazos de uno de ellos, mientras dejaba inconsciente a la mujer del grupo.

Y luego el Uchiha se despertó rodeado de un aura negra y dejo mal herido a uno que estaba vendado, para acto seguido gritar que tenía el poder absoluto, cosas sobre venganza y lanzarse a combatir contra menma.

Sasuke callo inconsciente una vez menma se enojó, si en algo era bueno menma, era en la agresividad, una vez que se enoja es casi imposible detenerlo.

Ahora ellos estaban cerca de la torre con los 2 pergaminos listos para entrar en ella.

Al abrir los pergaminos kakashi los saludo.

Pero al ver a sasuke tan herido pregunto la razón y al escuchar sello en el cuello se llevó a sasuke lejos del equipo.

Sakura entro temerosa a la torre, mientras menma busco la cafetería tenía hambre.

…

Mito veía como menma acababa de llegar, suspiro, su equipo llego hace 2 días a la torre.

Casi intactos, mito estaba emocionada por los combates, quería demostrar lo mucho que había crecido como ninja.

…

/punto de vista de Nao/

Esto es extraño, Naruto-san está actuando más extraño que lo que Minato había dicho.

Las cosas se están complicando.

Danzo se estaba volviendo alguien paranoico y peligroso, temo por la seguridad de mi familia.

Suspire.

Mito y Husa están listas para la batalla, yo también veo a mi primo lee, si me toca luchar contra el será una gran batalla.

…

/al día siguiente/

El hokage veía a los gennins que se habían quedado para la parte de eliminación de los exámenes Chunnin.

Eran el equipo 7.- Menma (con sus ropas azules y pelo naranja), sakura (ropa y cabello primera parte del anime) y sasuke (ropa anime primera parte)

Equipo 8.- Hinata, Shino y Kiba.

Equipo 9.- Neji, Lee, Tenten.

Equipo 10.- Ino, Shikamaru, Choji.

Equipo 15.- mito, husa y Hao (su chunni)

Equipo de Suna. - kankuro, Gaara y Temari.

Equipo de Kusa. - Fuu, un ninja con una espada y un ninja que bestia de azul.

Esos eran los equipos que habían logrado llegar a la torre. minato vio como naruto estaba meditando profundamente, esperando.

Minato se puso de pie, acompañado por el concejo civil y su propio consejero Hiruze Sarutobi.

 _Bien, en estos momentos iniciará la parte de eliminación para la 3 fase del examen chunnin, será un combate, los nombres se verán en la pantalla de haya._ Señalo la estatua que tenía la pantalla. _En estas peleas solo hay una regla queda descalificado quien mate a su adversario._ Comento. _¿dudas?_

Ningún gennin hablo.

 _Bien._ Dijo naruto abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie.

 _Soy Uzumaki naruto, Jounni y por el momento estoy sustituyendo al anterior árbitro, al cual mande al hospital._ Comento naruto.

Este noto como los gennis de Kusa lo veían con incredulidad.

 _Esto inicia ahora._ Grito mientras la pantalla se ponía activaba y los nombres cambian en esta.

El primer par.

Husa contra Kankuro.

La kunoichi de konoha vio a su oponente, este traía esa caja de metal negro amarada a su espalda, era obvio que la usaría para algo.

Los 2 de un salto llegaron al centro de la habitación.

 _Bien solo una cosa, yo no intervendré, es de un shinobi saber cuándo parar a sí que por favor no se maten entre sí._ naruto dio un salto para terminar sentado en posición de loto sobre la cabeza de la estatua. _Haiden!_ Ordeno.

Husa provecho y de la riñonera a su lado derecho saco 3 kunais y los lanzo.

Kankuro los esquivo, pero estos explotaron levantando una nube de polvo que dificultaba la visión.

De una patada husa lanzo a kankuro por los aires y luego salto.

Una vez intercepto a su objetivo le dio un golpe con las manos unidas en un puño.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que la corea que amaraba la caja de metal a la espalda de Kankuro se rompió y la caja cayó al piso.

Mientras kankuro se estrellaba contra el piso alejado varios metros de su caja.

 _Se equivocó._ Comento temari a Baki este asintió.

 _Si tu hermano salió muy mal herido._ Comento mito quien junto a su equipo y su madre veían el combate.

 _No me refería a kankuro._ Comento temari mientras veía a su mal herido "hermano" _. Tu compañera está en problemas._

En el campo de batalla.

Husa aterrizo suavemente mientras sacaba 2 kunais.

Kankuro aún seguía en el suelo.

 _Ríndete._ Ordeno husa.

Kankuro se puso de pie.

 _Eso no dolió._ Comento.

 _Te dolerá._ Comento husa mientras señalaba el pecho de kankuro.

Este bajo la mirada para ver una nota explosiva colocada justo sobre su ombligo.

 _¡Ríndete!_ Ordeno husa mientras hacia un sello de manos.

 _No._ dijo kankuro.

Husa activo el sello.

 _BOOOOMMMM!_ Una gran nube de humo cubrió el campo de batalla.

 _DEBE DESCALIFICARCE._ Grito Kurenai mientras veía a Kushina.

Esta estaba impresionada.

En verdad husa había matada a alguien.

 _No._ dijo naruto. _Esto apenas inicia._ Grito.

Nadie entendió.

Hasta que 2 gigantescos torbellinos grises salieron disparados de la nube de humo.

Husa apenas los esquivo.

Estos se incrustaron en el suelo.

Revelando que eran en realidad 2 pares de tenazas metálicas unidas por un corea planteada a algo.

De la nube de polvo salió "kankuro" este había remplazado sus brazos por 2 gigantescas extremidades de metal que eran de donde surgían las tenazas, además había crecido hasta medir 2 metros y medio, su abdomen y espalda se habían ampliado dejando salir una coraza de metal pesado y el rostro de Kankuro se había cuarteado, dejando un ojo azul brillante y unas líneas donde estaba la boca.

La caja de metal se abrió y de esta salió Kankuro.

 _Vaya, no pensé que destruirías su cubierta, eres hábil._ Dijo kankuro alzando las manos.

Al hacerlo las correas se tensaron y enredaron para volver a los brazos de "kankuro"

 _Déjame decirte, que no pensé que usaría la verdadera forma de mi marioneta tan pronto._ Chasqueo los dedos y la de la cintura de su marioneta salió una larga cola de metal que terminaba en un aguijo. _Espero que estés lista para vencer a mi "Sasori"_ pregunto kankuro mientras jalaba su meñique.

Al hacerlo la marioneta se inclinó y ataco con su agujo.

Husa lanzo 2 kunais explosivas y logro desviara la dirección del ataque.

 _Lenta._ Kankuro apretó su puño.

La boca de sasori se abrió.

Liberando 100 000 agujas. Las cuales explotaron multiplicando su número a 100 000 000.

Husa lanzo todos los ellos explosivos que tenía y las kunais.

Creando una gran explosión para protegerse.

A explosión sirvió.

Pero una vez tuvo un respiro.

Se vio sujetada de los brazos por las pinzas de metal de la marioneta.

Al final tenía el aguijón del cual brotaba veneno directo sobre su frente.

 _Ríndete._ Ordeno Kankuro.

 _Me rindo._ Dijo husa.

Acto seguido la marioneta de metal la soltó y se lanzó al interior de la caja de metal.

M _ierda esta cosa sí que pesa para alzarla._ Se quejó kankuro quien arrastraba rumbo a las escaleras, aquella marioneta que él había fabricado con los diagramas uzumakis.

 _Kankuro primer ganador._ Dijo naruto. _Siguiente combate._ Grito.

Mientras husa volvía con sus compañeros.

 _Falle._ Dijo deprimida la kunoichi.

 _No, solo que te confiaste._ Comento kushina consoladora mente. _Debiste notar que la caja era lo importante, no en balde la soltó al ver que tú lo atacaste de frente y no se preocupó por ella, haciendo que toda tu atención fuera hacia la marioneta para así tener la victoria._ Termino su explicación kushina. _Debemos mejorar ese aspecto._ Le sonrió.

Husa asintió.

 _Sakura harumo contra fuu._ Dijo naruto, cerró los ojos y activo sus sentidos de sensor.

Fuu era una arma muy bien cuidada y afinada.

Por lo que sus sentidos le decían era una poderosa kunoichi.

En cambio, harumo, apenas y la detectaba no es que subiera esconder su chakra, sino que apenas tenía más chakra que un civil, por los kamis hasta lee podría igualarla en estos momentos.

 _Haiden._ Ordeno una vez las 2 kunohichis estuvieron frente a frente.

 _Vaya que feo te vistes._ Comento sakura.

Fuu la vio. _Sabes que eso no te servirá verdad._ Fuu simplemente vio a sakura. _Ríndete._ Le ordeno.

 _¡No le demostrare a sasuke-kun! lo fuerte que soy._ Comento mientras hacía sellos y creaba 3 clones.

Naruto la vio fijamente, 3 clones y su chakra estaba a un cuarto de su poder.

Los 3 clones iniciaron a correr junto con la origina, las sakuras tenían una kunai y rodearon a fuu.

Esta suspiro.

 _Bien._ Fuu alzo la mano. _Futon: Futon ryu antl._ Comento una gran corriente de viento lanzo volando a sakura al otro lado de la habitación dejándola inconsciente. _Es una patética excusa de kunochi._ Comento fuu.

 _Ganadora fuu._ Dijo naruto. _Esto va para largo._ Comento mientras el siguiente combate se anunciaba.

Chouji contra Hao.

* * *

/en Cha no sato/ región del te/

 _BUUUAAA!_

 _BUUAAAA!_

Eran los llantos que inundaban en estos momentos el laboratorio secreto subterráneo de los uzumakis.

Por los kamis.

Como era posible que un grupo de miles de bebes planta iniciara a llorar coordinadamente, porque el clima de la cueva subterránea había disminuido en un solo grado centígrado.

Kinra en estos momentos enviaba a su hija.

De seguro en estos momentos Karin estaría dándole un beso a naruto y relajada, no como ella teniendo que aguantar los llantos de los bebes planta.

Lo bueno es que en 6 meses ya no tendrían esos problemas los bebes iniciarían a pensar y obedecer a la reina vegetal, quien era leal solo al Shinigami más fuerte del momento.

Para escapar de los llantos, kinra se adentró a la zona especial que habían preparado hacia solo unas semanas.

En ella había 30 niños todos de entr años.

Pelinegros, ojos oscuros, piel blanca, pelo como el nido de un cuervo y algunos de ellos con marcas en las meguillas.

Todos eran niños y tenían vendas en sus frentes.

A los 30 se les había hecho una operación, por orden de naruto-sama, les habían implantado un sello en el cráneo, un sello explosivo inalterable y permanente, solo así Naruto permito que estos.

30 uchihas sobrevivieran.

Si 30 uchihas.

La propia Kinra, Científica y una mujer a la cual la vida ajena a los Uzumaki le importaba poco le sorprendió lo que el consejo civil de Konoha era capaz de hacer.

Secuestrar a una mujer herida.

Mantenerla en estado de coma por casi 8 años.

Y usarla de incubadora humana, con la muestra de material genético de su propio hijo.

Era en opinión de Kinra una abominación, un buen método si ha de admitir, pero aun así abominación.

Se acercó a la cama en el centro de la habitación.

Donde estaba esa mujer.

Mikoto Uchiha.

S _abes, tu y yo somos parecidas._ Comento kinra. _Fuimos usadas por una aldea donde no pedimos nacer, vimos como nuestro clan era destruido por Konoha, hemos perdido mucho y aun así seguimos vivas._ Comento kinra, mientras con su único brazo tomaba una taza de té.

Vio el monitor cardiaco de mikoto y su máscara de oxígeno.

Sería un milagro si la mujer llegaba a despertar.

Estar tanto tiempo en coma, dañaría la mente de cualquiera.

 _¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?_ Lanzo la pregunta al aire Kinra. _¿Qué es lo que ves? ¿tu familia? ¿tu feliz vida? ¿todo lo que amas? ¿sabes? había otra uchiha una niña, a ella la tenemos en otra habitación, ella es diferente, no es un ser natural, es un clon, ella pregunta por ti, como se llamaba._ Pregunto Kinra.

Recordando como en otra habitación, en uno de los viejos tubos de clonación, tenían aquel clon que también habían obtenido en el laboratorio secreto de raíz.

/en la mente de mikoto/

 _Y demostraremos que somos el mejor clan… y demostraremos que somos el mejor clan…somos...clan...mejor…clan...Clan...CCLLAnnn…cllan-_ un distorsionado Fungaku Uchiha estaba dando ese discurso a un montón de hombres frente a él todos asentían como locos.

Parecían escucharle atentamente, pero estos hombres no tenían ojos, oídos u bocas, eran solo rostros y cuerpos todos iguales.

Detrás de fungaku estaba ella.

Tumbada en el piso, sujetando esa herida que le había hecho su propio hijo.

Su hijo, el cual volvía cada cierto tiempo para quitarle la ropa y luego.

Solo veía todo rojo.

Mikoto estaba con el rostro lloroso, sus ojos brillosos, viendo la anda absoluta, donde fragmentos de su vida sobrevolaban.

Los pocos momentos felices de su vida.

Cada experiencia.

Los partos que había tenido.

Y hay estaba…

Eso…

Ese recuerdo…

Ese recuerdo bloqueado…

No sabía que era…

Pero estaba bloqueado.

 _Somos iguales._ Mikoto alzo su rostro en un intento de encontrar el origen de esa femenina voz. _Traicionadas por Konoha._ Dijo la voz.

Mikoto alzo la vista y varios recuerdos de cómo eran señalados, criticados y aislados le pasaron por la mente.

 _Exterminados._ Ese recuerdo.

como itachi los atacaba cumpliendo su misión, creyendo que hacia lo correcto.

 _Sabes, encontramos otra como tú._ Ese recuerdo el borrado brillo, más fuerte.

 _¿Cómo se llamaba?_

Esa pregunta.

Como se llama.

Un recuerdo.

Ella estaba caminada junto con una niña.

La niña la abrazaba y entonces aparecía sasuke.

Sasuke traía un kunai.

Lo lanzo enojado con fungaku.

El kunai se desvió y entonces.

Sangre.

Mikoto reaccionó

/ en el mundo real/

Kinra estaba sentada tomando su merienda al lado de mikoto no quería salir al escándalo del laboratorio principal.

Pitt, pite.

 _Vaya._ Comento Kinra viendo el monitor cardiaco. _¿tienes una pesadilla?_ Pregunto.

 _RINNNN!_ Mikoto se despertó abruptamente.

 _AHHHHH!_ Grito Kinra quien no se esperaba esa reacción.E _nfermeros_ grito kinra y de inmediato llegaron 4 hombres musculosos que entraron a la habitación.

 _¿Dónde ESTA? ¿Dónde ESTA?_ Mikoto intentaba ponerse de pie, pero las sabanas la envolvían. _¿Dónde está mi hija?_ Grito.

 _Mierda._ Dijo Kinra. _Ahí se fue mi almuerzo._ Comento viendo como su comida se había caído a piso.

* * *

/ en Konoha/ torre del bosque de la muerte/

Los combates habían avanzado y por desgracia.

Lee había probado la furia de menma.

Menma sí que se había sobre pasado esta vez.

Al ver que lee era más veloz y fuerte que el sin sus sellos en las piernas.

Menma se dejó soltar y libero 3 colas de chakra.

Lee había resistido la lucha hasta que menma hizo ese jutsu.

 _¡Rasen shuriken!_ Grito menma lanzando la shuriken de chakra contra el mal herido lee.

Este tenía las 2 piernas rotas y un brazo dislocado.

Nadie podía intervenir en la batalla.

Menma había creado clones para que no detuvieran su diversión.

Lee estaba en el piso.

Y entonces paso.

El rasen shuriken alcanzo su objetivo.

 _¡LEE!_ Gritaron al mismo tiempo Gai, Ten y Nao.

Neji quien tenía su byakugan activo desde su pelea contra Hinata la cual termino en empate, pero con la heredera muy dañada, espero ver el cadáver se su compañero.

Pero en lugar de eso.

Lee estaba intacto.

Y frente a él.

Estaba Naruto con un segundo par de brazos alzados.

 _Esto se terminó._ Ordeno naruto, mientras desaparecía sus nuevas extremidades.

 _ **¡Oblígame!**_ Grito menma, naruto suspiro y alzo la mano.

Con esta atrajo a menma frente a él.

Y le coloco 3 pergaminos en la frente.

El chakra del Kyubi fue drenado y menma cayo inconsciente.

Al mismo tiempo sus clones se disiparon.

Y los jounnis pudieron entrar.

 _Lee!_ Lloraba Maito Gai mientras sujetaba el brazo no dislocado de su alumno.

 _Le falle._ Lloraba lee.

 _Esta grave._ Comento un medi-nin. _Lo llevaremos al hospital y ahí lo trataremos._ Ordeno mientras 2 ninjas médicos asientan.

Mas el sonido del desenvainar de 2 espadas los detuvo.

 _Muévanlo y morirá._ Comento naruto. _Vi la pelea y reconozco el daño interno masivo._ Comento mientras guardaba sus espadas. _No sobrevivirá si es movido._

 _Pero tampoco sin tratamiento._ Grito un medi nin.

Naruto retiro los pergaminos de la frente de menma.

 _¿Qué crees que hago?_ Naruto se acercó a lee. _Aléjense ya._ Ordeno. _Nadie lo toque._ Ordeno naruto.

Puso los sellos en la parte trasera del cráneo, en la columna y en la base de la misma.

 _Bien lee, sentirás un terrible ardor y luego que te despellejan vivo, pero si no te desmayas, estarás bien._ Comento naruto.

Junto las manos.

Y realizo varios sellos.

Dragon, tigre, rata, dragón, rata, caballo, caballo, rata, dragón, perro, rata, caballo, dragón.

Sus manos se cubrieron de chakra blanco.

 _Bien, esto será interesante._ Comento naruto y coloco las manos en las clavículas de lee.

En las gradas los gennins y el consejo veía interesado lo que pasaba.

Minato estaba tras su hijo.

Y kakashi subió al inconsciente menma, para que no despertara e interrumpiera lo que naruto estuviera haciendo.

 _AAAAAAAAAARRRREE!_ Grito lee, mientras se retorcía de dolor. _MMMAAATTTTEEENNNMMEEE! AAAAAhhhh!_ Gritaba tétricamente.

 _Inmovilicen_ _._ Ordeno serenamente naruto mientras el chakra blanco se ponía de un color rosado al verse contaminado por el del kyubi. ¡ _ya!_

Azuma y gai detenía los brazos y piernas de lee respectivamente.

Mientras naruto trabajaba.

 _Increíble._ Comento neji.

 _¿Qué vez?_ Pregunto mito.

 _Naruto-san está disolviendo el esqueleto y los músculos de lee y los está remplazando por unos nuevos._ Comento neji.

Todos los que escucharon abrieron los ojos.

¿eso era posible?

Uno de los pergaminos se quemó.

 _Mierda, está tomando más de lo esperado._ Comento naruto mientras otro pergamino se quemaba. _Kushina en mi cinturón tengo un kanji que dice mito actívalo y pásamelo._ Ordeno naruto.

Kushina asintió y dejo su lugar a lado de sus gennins para acercarse al cinturón de naruto.

Donde activo el kanji y de este, 5 pergaminos iguales a los que se quemaron estaban.

 _Pon 2 en la cabeza._ Ordeno naruto.

Así se hizo.

 _AAAAAHHHH!_ Seguía gritando lee. _GAI SENSEI, MATEME NO LO RESISTO!_ Suplico el gennin mientras se veía exhausto.

 _¡que no cierre los ojos!_ Ordeno naruto.

 _No lee, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, mírame tus llamas de la juventud brillan como el sol, solo piensa eso._ Pido el ninja llorando a lagrima suelta.

 _RRAAA! Aa aff appff._ Lee se tranquilizó su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto de hecho se sentía mejor que nunca.

Naruto se paró.

 _Vaya y pensé que solo era un mito, en verdad es posible hacer esa técnica._ Comento naruto. _Por desgracia, lee perdiste, menma gana bien solo quedan 2 combates ¿Quién sigue?_ Pregunto naruto.

 _¿Qué hiciste?_ Pregunto un medi nin.

 _No tengo porque responderte._ Comento naruto y de un salto volvió a su posición de loto sobre la estatua de piedra.

Poco a poco los senseis y los pocos gennis regresaron a sus lugares.

Salvo por lee y gai sensei que fueron directo a la enfermería.

 _Solo quedan 4 participantes, Mito Namikaze, Temari no sabaku, nome de taki y ten ten._ Comento naruto. _¿Quién sigue?_

Grito mientras la pantalla volvía a activarse.

Temari sabía que pasaba.

Bukku se los había explicado, naruto está en la edad del combate, todos los jóvenes uzumaki de la rama guerra, intelectual y superior pasan por ella.

Una etapa donde les gusta ver las batallas y participar en ellas.

Se sintió feliz cuando su nombre se anunció.

 _Temari no sabaku contra Ten ten_ comento naruto. _Temari, sin el abanico grande, muéstrame lo que Kantriz te enseño._ Ordeno naruto.

Todos vieron sorprendidos como temari asentía y dejaba caer el abanico grande de su espalda.

 _Bien, pero esta noche yo estar a tu lado._ Ordeno la rubia.

Naruto asintió y dejo escapar una risa.

Ten ten ya se encontraba en el centro lista para la lucha, desde que había visto luchar a naruto, ella había entrenado mucho con el fin de desafiarlo, había practicado con sus armas y creado nuevas técnicas, no en balde ella le ayudo a Husa a perfeccionar las kunias explosivas.

 _Bien._ Dijo naruto. _Haiden!_ Ordeno.

Ten ten saco 4 kunias y los lanzo.

Temari solo los esquivo.

 _Valla eres rápida._ Comento ten ten.

Temari sonrió.

 _Tengo que serla._ Comento mientras abría su pequeño abanico de mano y lo ponía junto a su rostro. _Una dama debe ser rápida y hermosa._ Comento mientras esquivaba unos sebons. _Ligera y elegante._ Comento esquivando 2 gigantescas shurikens. _Y letal._ Comento mientras apuntaba el abanico contra Ten Ten.

Para muchos lo movía de una forma muy suave.

Hasta que la sintieron.

La terrible briza.

No, no era una briza, era un ciclón.

Ten Ten se cubría con sus brazos mientras sentía el potente viento en aumento.

Con cada movimiento del abanico, más fuerte era la briza.

 _Futon._ Temari dejo de mover el abanico y lo acercó a su rostro. _Buredo no dansu._ Comento temari mientras daba una vuelta de ballet y agitaba su abanico.

Las múltiples corrientes de viento en la habitación se volvieron plateadas y todas ellas se dirían contra Ten ten.

Esta lanzo 2 pergaminos los cuales liberaron 2 dragones que se convirtieron en armas para protegerse.

Pero todas las armas fueron destruidas por las cuchillas plateadas, no solo as armas, el piso, el techo y la pared se vieron afectados.

Al final ten ten cayó al piso llena de cortes por todo su cuerpo.

 _Tienes suerte._ Comento Temari. _solo hice una vuelta si hubiera hecho 3 estarías muerta cortada en pedazos muy pequeños y esta habitación estaría en ruinas._ Temari regreso con sus hermanos, mientras se ataba el abanico grande en la espalda y ponía el pequeño en su cintura.

Ten ten se reunió con lee en la enfermería.

 _Bien mito namikaze contra nome de taki._ Dijo naruto.

Una vez los 2 gennins estuvieron en posición.

Naruto ordeno que iniciaran.

 _Me rindo._ Dijo Nome.

Esto extraño a todos.

En especial a naruto, esa espada era vieja y se veía que el de taki era un guerrero ¿Por qué rendirse?

…

 _Bien los combates de la final quedan de la siguiente manera._

 _Kankuro con shino._

 _Menma contra neji._

 _Shikamaru contra temari._

 _Sasuke contra gaara._

 _Fuu contra Mito._

 _Ese será el orden._ Comento minato. _Tienen un mes para entrenar._ Minato vio como menma estaba molesto. _Bueno es todo pueden retirarse._ Comento.

Poco a poco se fue despejando la torre y cada shinobi y kunichi volvió a su hogar.

…

/A la semana siguiente/

Las cosas habían mejorado.

Primero lee y ten ten habían sido dados de alta y estaban ayudando a Neji en su entrenamiento.

Aunque en la mañana de 3 día cuando naruto corría alrededor de la aldea lee lo detuvo y le agradeció en un mar de lágrimas que lo hubiera salvado, naruto le explico que lo había hecho porque era el único en la aldea lo suficientemente hábil como para ayudarle a entrenar.

Lee estuvo feliz que su rival fuera alguien generoso y le prometió entrenar para que un día los 2 lucharan a la par.

También minato le había propuesto a naruto que les ayudara a entrenar a mito.

Es por eso que esta mañana.

Minato había pedido el día libre y junto con jiraiya estaba en el campo aledaño a la mansión Namikaze.

El cual estaba desocupado, todas sus prometidas a excepción de Temari se había ido a sus respectivos hogares, tenían cosas que hacer.

Pero minato y Jiraiya querían entrenar a menma y a mito.

Pero menma estaba haciendo quien sabe que en quién sabe dónde, por lo que solo estaban entrenando a mito.

 _Katon: Kasai Shotto._ Grito mito mientras su cabello crecía y la envolvía para acto seguido prenderse en llamas mientras mito giraba.

Mito había aprendido ese y otros jutsus gracias a la invocación de su madre, los pangolines, animales muy buenos en defensa y con una ofensiva letal si están girando.

Mito rompió los pilares de roca que jiraiya había hecho.

 _Bien 6 de 8 muy buen trabajo._ Dijo minato, mientras su hija se detenía de girar.

 _Oto-san, ¿podemos entrenar Kenjutsu?_ Pregunto mientras señalaba su ninjato. _Hace mucho que no entreno y creo que estoy perdiendo mis habilidades._ Comento mito.

Naruto quien había estado meditando soltó una carcajada.

 _No puedes perder lo que no tienes._ Comento mientras abría los ojos.

 _¿Qué dices?_ Pregunto mito. _Soy muy hábil en el kenjutsu, oka-san me entreno como entreno a Hayate y a Yugao._ Comento.

 _Yugao a la que le rompí 3 costillas y una pierna y hayate el cual no valía la pena vencer, junto con cuántas 5 elites de kenjutsu de esta aldea._ Comento naruto y se puso de pie. _Crea un clon._ Ordeno naruto mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

Mito lo veía enojada.

Pero creo un clon.

Naruto invoco sus 2 espadas ame y kita.

 _Ataca._ Ordeno naruto.

El clon de mito tomo la ninjato y se lanzó al combate.

Intento un corte al estómago.

Pero de pronto naruto desapareció de la vista del clon.

 _Primera regla._ El clon volteo y vio a naruto con las 2 espadas alzadas. _Presta atención._ Las 2 espadas descendieron.

Minato y jiraiya quienes vieron como naruto había saltado a una increíble velocidad y había caído tras de mito sin hacer el mas mínimo sonido se quedaron aún más impresionados al ver como el clon era partido por la mitad.

Sin dudar naruto era alguien peligroso.

Mito abrió los ojos cuando la información llego a su cerebro.

 _Lo que tú haces es usar una espada._ Comento naruto. _Pero yo._ Naruto movió sus espadas y lanzo múltiples cortes rápidos contra una de las piedras que había creado jiraiya. _Soy uno con la espada._ Comento, mientras la piedra se cortaba cual mantequilla.

 _No debes enseñar._ Se escuchó una voz por el pateo.

Y naruto se sujetó la X de su ojo.

 _Lo siento sensei._ Comento naruto.

Mientras bukku salía detrás de un árbol.

 _Naruto, no comas ansias, aun no eres un maestro, pero esta vez tienes razón._ Comento bukkumientras hacía que la X de Naruto dejara de doler. _Tu no deberías usar una espada._ Comento bukku. _Mas si algo se nos enseñó a los shinigamis es que las mujeres son útiles en el combate._ Bukku busco algo entre su kimono y se lo lanzo a mito.

Esta loa trapo era un abanico.

 _Naruto enséñale como usarlo._ Ordeno mientras desaparecía en un torbellino de polvo.

Mito veía el abanico curioso.

 _Vaya nunca pensé tener que hacerlo._ Naruto se puso de pie y guardo sus espadas, de su cinturón saco 2 abanicos. _Bien mito te entrenare._

 _¿naruto disculpa?_ Pregunto jiraiya. _Porque abanicos, usaras una técnica Futon?_ Cuestiono el sannin.

Naruto negó. _Oto-san._ Naruto volteo a ver a minato. _Atácame._ Ordeno.

Minato dudo, pero vio esa mirada en su hijo, la misma que él ponía cuando entro al equipo que antes habían sido Kakashi, óbito y Rin.

Lanzo una de sus kunais de 3 picos y desapareció.

Justo para aparecer por detrás de naruto, con rasengan en mano.

Mas escucho un chirrido metálico.

El rasengan se impactó contra uno de los abanicos desintegrándose, mientas el otro se dirigió contra su estómago.

Esquivo el corte, pero vio que ese abanico en realidad era un arma peligrosa pues rasgo hasta su piel, con solo un corte superficial.

Luego naruto se disponía a atacar.

Minato lanzo una patada, la cual fue bloqueada por un abanico, mientras el otro se dirigía contra la pierna atacante.

Se tele trasporto usando uno de sus kunais y preparo otro rasengan.

Naruto lanzo uno de los abanicos el cual inicio a girar y minato lo esquivo, evitando un corte.

Mas naruto se volvió a defender de su rasengan con un abanico.

Y luego minato recibió un ligero corte en su meguilla derecha cuando el abanico que naruto había lanzado regreso a sus manos.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_ Pregunto la impresionada mito.

 _Senso no fan._ Comento naruto. _Antes los espadachines usaban abanicos para detener flechas u otras espadas._ Naruto volteo a ver a mito. _¿quieres aprender?_

Mito asintió.

Así los 2 se alejaron.

Mientras minato y Jiraiya los observaban.

/ mientras tanto/

 _no me lo creo._ Dijo kurenai mientras veía el cuello de anko.

 _Sí, yo tampoco._ Comento Yugao.

 _Pues sí._ comento mientras se cubría su cuello. _Soy libre._ Comento sonriendo.

Las 3 se habían reunido en un café, para comer, cuando por accidente kurenia noto la ausencia de la marca maldita.

 _Pero, mi sensei dijo que esa marca era imposible de quitar, que era un sello en verdad complejo._ Comento Yugao.

 _Pues el pelirrojo que me lo quito dijo algo de nivel 2 y cualquier Uzumaki puede hacerlo._ Comento.

Yugao y kurenai abrieron los ojos.

 _No me sorprende._ Comento Kurenai. _Si fue naruto-san era obvio que él lo lograría._ Dio aun sorbo a su café, desde la misión a nadeshiko no sato, el equipo 8 había aprendido que trabajar al lado de Naruto Uzumaki era trabajar con alguien superior a ellos en muchos aspectos.

 _Ryu lo hizo._ Comento asombrada, ella aun recordaba la paliza que él le dio y aparte también la vez que salvo a los ambu en esa misión clasificada en el país de las aguas termales.

 _Si._ comento y un ligero rubor surgió en sus meguillas, aun recordaba como ella le había "agradecido" lo que había hecho.

No notaron como cierto ninja peliblanco había escuchado la conversación.

 **Naruto.** Pensó Kakashi. **Pudo retirar la marca de Anko ¿podrá retirar la se Sasuke?** Pensó mientras, caminaba rumbo al monumento a los caídos, a ver a sus viejos amigos.

* * *

/ el pasado / hace unos 43 años/

En una torre a las orillas del mar, rodeada de remolinos salvajes.

 _¿Quién nos llamó?_ Pregunto un hombre de unos 45 años que en realidad tenía unos 102, su ropa era un pantalón azul, un chaleco blanco, descalzo y traía una citará en su espalda.

 _No lo sé._ Comento una mujer, de unos 18 años que en realidad tenía 45, vestía un extraño traje femenil de pirata con un sobrero grande morado.

 _Solo nosotros tres._ Comento un hombre vestido con una ropa de artista marcial. Mezclada con una armadura de metal.

 _Somos cuatro._ Comento una femenil voz, revelando a una mujer vestida con una gran capa café que simulaba ser las alas de un ave y tenía una máscara de búho.

 _Se preguntarán ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ Comento una voz, mientras salía de las sombras, esta traía un kimono rojo.

 _Bukku._ Comentaron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

 _Si yo lo he llamado._ Comento el hombre de melena.

 _¿con que fin?_ Pregunto el hombre de la citará.

 _Iro, Nazt, Talon, Lin._ Bukku camino al centro de la habitación. _Ustedes 4 son los segundos al mando de las 4 ramas._ Bukku se detuvo. _Sé que no les agrado y sé que me consideran un medi-sangre._ Comento. _Pero tengo algo que decirles._

Los 4 se vieron.

 _Dilo._ Ordeno Lin.

 _El consejo es ineficaz._ Comento Bukku. _Se ha desviado de la misión de nuestro clan, ha corrompido, debilitado, idiotizado y dañado a nuestro clan, cada día que pasa solo muestran al mundo que Uzu es débil y que fallamos en nuestra misión._ Bukku vio como los 4 le prestaban atención. _El consejo ha formado alianzas con los enemigos y me temo que puedan poner en riesgo a nuestro clan._ Comento.

 _¿Cómo?_ Pregunto Lin.

 _Konoha tiene al Kyubi._ Cometo Bukku. _Y sé que mito planea algo, ella convenció a Hashirama de repartir las bestias a todas las naciones, ahora Iwa y Kumo tienen un poderío mucho mayor al que antes._

 _¿no creerás que atacaran?, solo un Uzumaki puede pasar las barreras_. comento Talon el guerrero.

 _No._ comento Bukku. _Solo la sangre uzumaki puede pasar las barreras y solo hace falta una gota._ Comento bukku.

 _¿Qué propones?_ Pregunto Iro el músico sub-líder de la rama mental.

 _Eliminar al consejo._ Sentencio Bukku.

E _so sería un acto de traición._ Dijo Lin y le apunto con su lanza.

 _No, lo considero un acto de patriotismo._ Comento Bukku. _Sé que es mucho por digerir, así que díganme su respuesta cuando se den cuenta que tengo razón._ Comento bukku.

Mientras desaparecía de la torre.

Dejando inconscientes a los 4 Uzumakis.

* * *

/ en la actualidad/ 2 semanas han pasado/ mansión Namikaze.

Mito no lo podía creer, ella había estado equivocada toda su vida, su mama también, por Kami, solo un par de correcciones y había aprendido a luchar mejor que su madre con la espada, además que naruto en verdad no mentía cuando le conto lo efectivo que era un abanico a la hora del combate.

Por el momento estaba mezclando su kenjutsu con su taijutsu y con su invocación personal.

Nipto el pangolín (imagínense a un sandlash) aún era pequeño, pero cuando fuera el momento mediría uno metros.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba practicando con un clon, era malo no tener nadie con quien enfrentarse, extrañaba el poder salir de casería a luchar contra algún batallón, o simplemente buscar un objetivo peligroso para entrenarse.

De pronto sintió algo extraño.

El clon desapareció mientras Naruto se giró con sus espadas en X para defenderse.

Las espadas sacaron chispas mientras detenían una espada diferente a las de naruto esta era plateada, con un mango elegante sí, pero clásico para un samurái.

Quien por cierto era su dueño.

 _Vaya pensé que abrías perdido el toque._ Comento el atacante quien cayó de pie al piso, traía la clásica armadura samurái de tetsu no kuni.

 _No y tú._ Comento naruto mientras daba una patada al estómago del samurái, se paraba de manos y lanzaba sus espadas al aire para dar 3 volteretas hacia atrás y sujetarlas.

Justo a tiempo para con la de la mano derecha bloquear un corte al hombro y con la izquierda apuntar a la garganta del samurái.

 _Simple._ Cometo el samurái mientras hacía un salto hacia tras, pero justo al tocar de nuevo el piso se impulsó hacia delante con su espada directo al frente.

Lanzando múltiples coretes de derecha a izquierda y de derecha a izquierda.

Naruto los esquivo todos.

Hasta que se dio cuenta lo que el samurái hacía.

El samurái se detuvo e inicio a girar como trompo.

Naruto alzo la mano y lo detuvo.

 _Esto es nuevo._ Comento el samurái quien estaba detenido flotando sobre el piso.

 _Sabes tai._ Naruto lo libero. _La próxima que decidas atacar por la espalda a alguien, asegúrate que tu sombra no se vea al hacerlo._ Naruto guardo sus espadas.

El samurái se quitó su casco, revelando el rostro de un joven de unos 15 años, con 3 mechones de cabello grandes y un peinado en picos de color marrón oscuro, el joven tenía un ojo tenía una cicatriz. _Si creo que tomare tu consejo la última vez que no tome uno de ellos obtuve esto._ Señalo su ojo.

 _Al menos eso te hace ver masculino, rostro de niña._ Se burló naruto.

 _A si, tu, tu, piernas largas._ Se defendió tai.

 _¿enserio? ¿es tu mejor insulto?_ Comento naruto mientras veía como tai se deprimía.

 _No se me ocurrió nada._ Comento y de pronto se puso firmes y dio una reverencia. _Lamento mi intromisión Hokage-sama._ Dijo tai.

Naruto volteo y vio como su padre y Jiraiya estaban listos para a batalla.

Pero mito se veía extraña, tenía un sonrojo en su rostro y disimulaba mente intentaba arreglar su cabello y su ropa.

 _¿Y tú eres?_ Pregunto minato.

 _Samurái de primer rango, Tai Yagami de Tetsu no kuni, se me encargo el escuadro que protege a nuestra princesa, pero ella me dio la tarde libre mientras tenía una reunión diplomática, por lo que vagaba por la aldea hasta que vi al intento barato de te espadachín._ Conforme avanzo el relato de tai este perdió todo grado de respeto y se dedicó a actuar como era.

 _lo dice el samurái rostro de niña._ Comento naruto.

 _Pero yo atraigo princesas._ Se defendió tai.

S _i la "gran" princesa de Name, ella era demasiado para mí._ Se rio naruto.

 _O si, tu… soy mayor que tú._ Comento tai en un intento de no perder la discusión.

 _Pero soy más alto enano._ Comento Naruto.

 _Suficiente._ Dijo tai mientras se lanzaba con espada en mano contra naruto.

Minato sonrió, ese joven tai era un buen chico, también rio aprecia que acababa de conocer a un amigo de Naruto.

/ PV mito/

Había despedido a mi invocación y me disponía a pedirle a Naruto-nii una práctica con la espada.

Creo que finalmente estoy lista para luchar en verdad contra él.

 _AHHHH!_ Escuché y desde el cielo vi como alguien se lanzaba sobre Naruto-nii.

Este se volteo y bloqueo el ataque.

El samurái rápidamente cayo de pie al piso y lanzo otra serie de cortes contra Naruto-nii, Kami había perdido la cuenta y de pronto inicio a girar cual trompo contra naruto-nii.

Pero este solo lo levanto.

Estaba impresionada y a la vez preocupada.

Me acerque para ver en que podía ayudar.

Y entonces los 2 dejaron de luchar y se pusieron a platicar.

Algo raro, según recuerdo naruto-nii siempre descuartiza a quien lo ataca.

Y entonces el samurái se quitó su casco.

No sé porque, pero al verlo me sentí rara, vi lentamente como su cabello era acomodado por su mano y vi la cicatriz en su rostro que le daba ese aire de chico peligroso.

Se veía muy apuesto, mi pecho dolía, se sentía extraño, él se ve muy bien.

Por kami.

Yo estoy hecha un desastre mi cabello, mi rostro.

Kami viene así aquí. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué HAGO?

 _Hola soy tai._ Me extendió la mano.

 _Placer mito eres yo tai._ Fue lo que salió de mi boca, sentí mis meguillas y mi frente caliente.

Seguro estaba roja como tomate.

 _JAJAJAJAJAJA._ Se rio el samurái mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de su ojo sin cicatriz. _Un placer._ Comento mientras me daba una reverencia.

 _¿Entonces tai te quedas a cenar?_ Naruto-nii pregunto.

Esperaba que dijera que sí.

 _Claro, ya sabes que nunca desperdicio comuna, más si es gratis._ Tai sonrió.

Su sonrisa, es tan hermosa.

Un segundo ¿quedarse a cenar?

Me vi y Salí corriendo rumbo a mi habitación tengo que arreglarme.

/ punto de vista general/

 _Como que tu hermana está un poco enferma._ Comento tai mientras ponía sus brazos tras su cuello. _¿tiene fiebre? ¿porque estaba roja como tomate y decía incoherencias?_ Pregunto.

Naruto alzo los hombros en respuesta.

…

La cena transcurría en relativa calma.

Bueno excepto por las anécdotas graciosas que naruto y Tai compartían entre sí.

 _JAJAJAJ._ Se reía Jiraiya mientras escuchaba el relato que tai contaba.

 _Si enserio la morsa lo beso._ Grito mientras golpeaba el hombro de Naruto.

 _Se eso no estuvo muy bien, pero almenas a mí no me preguntaron cuanto cobraba._ Contesto naruto palmeando la espalda de Tai.

 _Ouch!, golpe bajo._ Comento tai mientras fingía sobarse el estómago.

Kushina sonreía era raro ver a naruto actuar como alguien de su edad, alguien que debía tener amigos y citas, alguien que no considerara el descuartizar una opción pacífica.

 _Si, oye recuerdas a los Anarianos._ Comento tai.

C _omo olvidarlos solo destruimos una legión ese día._ Contesto naruto, recordando el día que conoció a Kita.

 _Los exterminamos._ Comento tai sonriendo. _Así el líder me hizo esta cicatriz._ Señalo su ojo.

 _Me alegro._ Naruto dio un trago a su bebida. _En este mundo no había lugar para esas escorias._

 _Si tienes razón._ Comento tai sonriendo. _¿y tú? Dime ¿Cómo se siente vencer a un mizukage como yagura?_ Pregunto tai.

Mito en todo el rato no había dejado de mirar a Tai, le resultaba alguien hermoso, varonil y muy fuerte.

Minato sonreía esta era una autentica comida en familia.

Mientras que menma.

Bueno él estaba molesto.

Y así había estado todo este mes.

Él estaba molesto, porque todos lo iniciaron a comparar con Naruto, todos iniciaron a alabar a naruto, todos preferían a Naruto.

En lugar de a él.

Él Era Menma Namikaze el Elegido de la Profecía de los sapos.

Estaba harto.

 _ **Mátalo.**_ Ordeno el Kyubi.

Naruto suspiro.

 _¡Sabes que menma ya me tienes arto!_ Comento mientras se ponía de pie. _Sabes que puedo escuchar todo lo que hablas a diario con el Kyubi, como te quejas que tú eres esto, que tú has hecho aquello, que tú eres mejor que y demás quejas sin sustento, pero desde que volví solo he visto a un niño mimado que no sabe cómo controlar el poder que tiene a su disposición._ Cometo naruto. _Ya estoy en mi limite._ Comento enojado.

Menma se puso de pie y vio a su hermano molesto.

El chakra del Kyubi lo cubrió.

 _¿Y que harás he?_ Cuestiono mientras sonreía demoniacamente. _Mañana al alba, en el campo del equipo 7._ asintió naruto. _¡Ahí te daré la paliza de tu vida y veras porque debes inclinarte ante el elegido!_ Dijo menma.

 _El viento puede soplar fuerte, más la montaña nunca se inclina ante él._ comento Tai mientras Jiraiya asentía a sus palabras.

 _Un sabio pensamiento._ Dijo el sannin.

 _¿Qué?, leía mi fortuna en la galleta._ Comento tai alzando 3 de las famosas galletas de la fortuna una estaba rota en señal que se la estaba comiendo. _Mis números son 2, 3 ,56, 17, 19._

Jiraiya casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar la respuesta.

…

/nadeshiko no sato/ torre de la reina/

 _ **Bajo la tierra.**_

 _ **Muy cerca del corazón del mundo.**_

 _ **Se hallarán ellos.**_

 _ **Estáticos.**_

 _ **Latentes.**_

 _ **Pacientes.**_

 _ **Sin mente.**_

 _ **Sin alma.**_

 _ **Sin voz.**_

 _ **Solo son seres con un fin.**_

 _ **La conquista.**_

 _ **Pero, aun así.**_

 _ **Requieren un líder.**_

 _ **El cual encienda su corazón.**_

Comento Ópalo, mientras veía la esfera de cristal.

 _ **Eso ya lo sabemos.**_ Comento Zatin mientras veía la esfera de cristal.

 _Lo que queremos saber es su ubicación precisa._ Cuestión Miyu.

 _ **Eso escapa a mi poder.**_ Comento ópalo. _ **Esto es anterior a nuestra era, es muy difícil siquiera enfocar la imagen, no puedo decir la ubicación precisa de algo que nadie ha visto en más de 2000 años.**_ Termino la anciana de hablar.

Miyu sacudió la cabeza, habían sentido algo.

 _ **¿Qué pasa hija?**_ Pregunto Guturalmente al ver a si hija sacudir su cabeza.

 _No se sentí como si algo me recorriera desde la espalda hasta la nuca._ Comento mientras volvía a sentir esa sensación.

 _ **Es mejor que veamos qué cambio el futuro.**_ Comento ópalo mientras dejaba que miyu se acercara a la gran esfera de cristal.

Miyu toco la esfera y esta se vio inundada por su magia rosa.

La esfera brillo he inicio a forma varias sombras.

Primero vieron a un pájaro blanco, del cual salían 2 sombras, una de una guerrera con lanza y la otra un caballero de escudo espada.

Luego paso a la sombra de miyu.

De la cual salieron 2 figuras infantiles que giraban y reina.

Luego una cruz con un remolino aparece, la insignia de Karin.

De la cual salió un arquero.

Cambio la imagen por una flauta.

De esta salió una persona que tenía alas por manos.

Posterior mente salió un abanico.

Apareciendo un joven con tentáculos en el cuerpo.

Penúltimo apareció le emblema de Karui.

Del cual salió alguien con muchas armas.

Y al final una sombra dejo salir de si a una persona con 2 látigos por manos.

 _ **¿Qué significa?**_ Pregunto ópalo.

Zatin alzo los hombros en señal de desconocimiento.

 _¿Cómo que o sabes?_ Pregunto Miyu su madre los sabia casi todo.

 _Miyu, hay cosas que ni la magia te puede decir._ Comento Zatin.

Miyu vio la esfera de cristal.

Intentando entender lo que decía.

…

/a la mañana siguiente/

Naruto estaba meditando.

Llevaba más de 2 horas haciéndolo.

Menma no había llegado.

Pero todos los demás sí.

De hecho, bukku estaba sentado sobre un árbol bebiendo te.

Mientras Kushina y mito estaban en una manta de día de campo.

Jiraiya estaba dormido.

Minato estaba parado esperando.

Y los amigos de mito habían venido a ver la batalla.

Menma finalmente apareció.

 _Listo para demostrarte quien es el superior._ Comento menma.

Naruto solo se puso de pie.

Pero bukku salto en medio de los 2.

 _Esta es una oportunidad que me niego a desperdiciar._ Comento bukku mientras alzaba su bastón.

 _¿Qué sucede?_ Cuestiono Minato

 _Es momento de ver, que tan pura es la sangre de tus hijos minato._ Bukku golpeo el piso con su bastón. _Esta pequeña riña tendrá 2 desenlaces, si menma Gana se le entrenará en las artes Uzumakis y será capaz de acceder a la fortuna de Uzu._ Comento, aunque su tono se escuchaba que era de burla. _Pero si pierde, será expulsado del clan y su sangre se sellará, para evitar que su descendencia sea parte del clan._ Sentencio bukku mientras abandonaba el campo de batalla.

 _Vez hasta el reconoce que soy superior._ Se burló menma. _cuando acaba contigo, el me entrenara, ¡a mí el elegido!_ Grito menma eufórico.

Naruto suspiro.

Dirigió sus manos a su cintura.

Pero bukku golpeo el bastón en el piso.

Naruto a regañadientes acepto, el quería destazar a menma después de todo su regeneración le sanaría rápido, pero bukku le ordeno no sacar sus espadas.

 _Naruto, es momento de poner en prueba tu kata._ Comento bukku.

Naruto lo volteo a ver.

 _¿pero? ¿no es muy arriesgado? Aun no está completa._ Comento naruto.

 _Tienes miedo cobarde._ Comento menma.

Naruto suspiro.

/ fuera del campo de entrenamiento/

 _¿Kata?_ Le pregunto mito a bukku.

 _Cada maestro modifica levemente las katas con las espadas, solo a la línea de creadores se nos permite crear un patrón de ataques para formar con la espada._ Conto bukku. _Más naruto se dio cuenta de un error en esto._ Sonrió. _Un espadachín sin arma es vulnerable y más si está rodeado, por lo que, el ideo una Kata especial para eso._ Se sentó en el piso y saco un termo con te.

 _Esto estará bueno._ Pregunto mito sentándose a su lado.

 _No sería correcto que una señorita preguntara eso_. Contesto bukku. _Pero si estará bueno_

/en el campo de entrenamiento/

Menma sonreía listo para la acción.

Mientras naruto estaba de pie y con los brazos caídos.

Pero lentamente los alzo y formo junto sus palmas.

 _Saru,_ naruto hizo el sello del mono, _hebi,_ hizo el sello de la serpiente _, tora,_ hizo el sello del tigre, _uma_ el sello del caballo, _hitsuji._ Sello de la cabra. _Usagi._ El sello del conejo. _Ryu._ Hizo el sello del dragón.

 _¿Qué mierda haces?_ Pregunto menma listo para la lucha.

 _Menma, sabes el significado de la frase "el pasado y el futuro solo coexisten en quienes viven el presente"_ pregunto exhalando naruto.

 _¿Por qué me interesaría saber es mierda?_ Grito menma.

Jiraiya dio la señal.

 _Debes aprender._ Comentó naruto.

Menma dejo salir el chakra del Kyubi cubriéndose con un aura naranja y con una cola.

 _Que todo está conectado._ Comento naruto.

Menma se lanzó a toda velocidad contra naruto mientras en sus manos creaba una esfera naranja.

Una sonrisa llena de felicidad estaba en estos momentos en el rostro de menma, en su mente todo acabaría en un instante solo tenía que golpear a naruto muy fuerte con su rasengan y el ganaría, demostrando que el siempre ha sido el mejor.

Naruto puso la pierna izquierda hacia tras y extendió el brazo derecho.

Menma estuvo frente a naruto.

Este abrió su mano y dio una vuelta.

Una gran corriente de aire lanzo a menma para atrás y destruyo su rasengan.

 _El mono es hábil._ Naruto dio un simple golpe con el puño directo al rostro de menma.

Este se tambaleo, ese ataque había sido pura fuerza bruta.

Tanto que hasta el propio naruto se había dañado los nudillos.

Menma se puso de pie y se lanzó de nuevo al combate generando, otro rasengan.

Naruto esquivo el ataque y alzo el brazo derecho, mientras lo movía zigzagueante.

 _La serpiente es elegante._ Naruto dio un leve golpe en el hombro izquierdo de menma. _pero letal._

 _¿Qué fue eso?_ Se rio menma aun cubierto por el aura de chakra anaranjado y burbujéate. _Una cosquilla._

 _No_ comento naruto.

Menma intento alzar su brazo izquierdo, pero este no daba respuesta.

 _Fueron todos los ligamentos de tu brazo derecho._ Comento naruto mientras se paraba en un solo pie y alzaba el brazo izquierdo.

 _¡Porque no lo sanas!_ Grito menma.

( _ **no lo detecto, no percibo el daño, por eso no puedo hacer nada)**_ comento el kyubi.

Menma iba a gritarle al kyubi.

Cuando sintió como todos sus dientes, su mandíbula, su nariz, se rompían, incluso sintió como su cráneo por un momento se desprendió de su espina antes de volver a unirse al su cuerpo.

Menma estaba en el piso sangrando, todo le daba vueltas.

De pronto naruto se puso de cuclillas junto a él.

 _Cuídate de la velocidad de un caballo._ Comento naruto mientras se alejaba.

Los ojos de menma estallaron en cólera.

Sus heridas sanaron mientras de su espalda surgía una segunda cola.

 _¡MUERE!_ Grito generando un rasengan 3 veces más grande

Naruto puso el pie derecho tras el izquierdo.

Mientras ponía sus brazos en forma de X con las palas hacia tras, pero con los dedos contraídos simulando ser garras.

Menma estaba a centímetros.

Cuando naruto giro sus manos, y atrapo el rasengan.

Desintegrándolo.

 _El tigre se defiende usando sus garras._ Naruto entonces alzo la mano.

Menma inicio a levitar.

 _Las ovejas siempre ganan a la mente._ Naruto inicio a cerrar lentamente su palma abierta.

 _AHHHHHEEERRR!_ Gritaba menma al sentir como todo su cuerpo se comprimía por una fuerza invisible.

 _Nadie sobrevive._ Naruto alzo más la mano y lanzo a menma por los cielos.

Mientras menma caía naruto lo intercepto con un golpe con el puño.

 _A la boca del dragón._ Naruto impacto el golpe.

Mientras menma caía un momento en la inconciencia.

Su cuerpo se estrellaba fuerte mente contra el piso.

 _/_ fuera del campo de batalla/

 _Vaya, en verdad naruto a dominado el combate desarmado._ Comento Tai, quien había llegado justo al inicio de la batalla.

 _¿combate desarmado?_ Pregunto ten ten.

Ella junto con su equipo habían llegado porque lee quería ver como luchaba en verdad naruto.

 _Si, para un samurái la idea del combate desarmado es algo simple, senos enseña el muai tai, mientras que los espadachines crean sus propios movimientos a partir de sus katas de combate._ Comentó Tai demostrando que tenía más cerebro del que aparentaba. _¿supongo que el ya creo una kata?_ Pregunto tai a bukku

Este asintió.

 _Es momento de verla._ Ordeno bukku, mientras señalaba con su bastón como menma se volvía a poner de pie.

/con menma y naruto/

El peli naranja se ponía de pie.

Su cuerpo dolía, aun no podía mover su brazo izquierdo y su mandíbula le molestaba.

Mientras que por su parte naruto estaba calmado.

 _Aprendiste ¿algo?_ Cuestiono naruto a menma.

 _¡ERES DEBIL!_ Grito menma mientras volvía a rodearse del chakra del kyubi. _¡YO SOY MAS FUERTE!_ Grito generando un rasengan en su mano derecha.

 _Se dé un animal que puede vivir en rocas._ Comento naruto mientras alzaba su puño y golpeaba el piso.

Una gran cantidad de rocas se alzaron y golpearon a menma deteniéndolo.

 _Puede aprender a volar._ Naruto se puso en la misma posición con la que al principio lanzo a menma.

Pero esta vez movió sus brazos como si fueran molinos.

Generando 2 tornados que atraparon a menma y lo golpearon.

 _Sabe nadar._ Naruto golpeo con las palmas abiertas el piso.

Una gran ola apareció de la nada y daño a menma.

Este estaba cansado y muy mal herido, el chakra del kyubi que tenía en estos momentos le era insuficiente, pero su cuerpo no podía soportar más allá de las 2 colas sin terminar en cómo una semana.

 _No me vencerás.!._ grito menma, quien aún estaba de pie, solo porque el chakra del kyubi se lo permitía. _¡YO TE VENCERE!_ Grito mientras su cuerpo estallaba en rabia.

Bukku vio con desprecio como menma, apenas podía acceder a un 5 por ciento de la furia uzumaki y con esa mínima cantidad perdía el control.

Naruto vio como menma perdía el control.

Con su único brazo disponible, intentaba golpear a naruto, con goles sin coordinación o sentido.

Cada golpe era acompañado de un ligero corte en la piel de naruto.

Debido al chakra rojo.

 _Menma dime crees que eso es furia?_ Pregunto naruto mientras esquivaba un ataque.

 _¿Qué? ¡TIENES MIEDO!_ Grito menma totalmente frenético.

 _Hay muchos que dejan que su furia los domine._ Comento naruto mientras con la palma detenía el golpe de menma.

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados.

 _Pero solo algunos._ Naruto exhalo. _LA DOMINAN._ Abrió los ojos revelando el mismo iris que menma tenía en estos momentos.

Naruto le torció el brazo a menma.

CRAAAACCKKK.

A _HHH!_ grito menma, todo su brazo y su mano habían sido rotos con ese simple movimiento.

 _No, entiendes verdad._ Naruto tenía sujeto a menma por lo que le pateo el esternón.

Al hacerlo se lo rompió.

A menma le costaba trabajo respirar, todo el chakra del kyubi en estos momentos se estaba usando para sanarlo.

 _Deja continúe con mi explicación._ Naruto soltó a menma y exhalo.

Al hacerlo exhalo fuego sobre sus manos.

 _Un animal que su piel no se quema y brilla ante las llamas._ Comento mientras lanzaba sus golpes contra el contenedor del kyubi.

Con el primer golpe, menma se sintió en el infierno, primero sintió el calor del golpe, luego sus fuerzas y al final su daño.

Pero no fue un solo golpe, fueron cientos, no miles.

De hecho, nadie podía ver cuantos eran e realidad.

/fuera del combate/

 _Gai-sensei._ Comento lee. _No es el pavorreal vespertino._

 _No lee, se parece más a las castañas calientes._ Comento el experto en taijutsu.

/ en el combate/

 _Nooo..._ comento menma, el aura del kyubi aun lo rodeaba por lo que estaba curado de todas las heridas de batalla, pero aun así podía sentir como su cuerpo le pedía que cediera, que se rindiera. _¡YO SOY MENMA NAMIKAZE, ¡SOY EL ELEGIDO DE LA PROFESIA, ¡SOY EL HEROE DE KONOHA, SOY EL MEJOR NINJA DEL MUNDO!, ¡NO ME RENDIERE ANTE TI!_ Grito cubierto de chakra y con sus 2 colas listo para seguir la lucha.

Esta vez las 2 colas de menma iniciaron a atacar como látigos de calor y fuerza.

Naruto esquivaba los ataques, pero no podía lanzar ninguno, puesto que menma estaba totalmente fuera de sí, ya ni sabía hacia donde atacaba o con que motivo.

Solo atacaba por atacar.

Finalmente, su brazo izquierdo respondió y con creo 2 rasengans.

Naruto estaba en un pequeño problema.

Le hacían falta manos para defenderse.

Y con tan solo pensar en ellas.

Sus 2 nuevas extremidades surgieron sobre sus hombros, deteniendo las colas de chakra sin recibir daño.

Al contrario, las colas iniciaron a perder su volumen y también su longitud.

 _¿Qué demonios?_ Pregunto un sorprendido menma.

 _No menma, no soy un demonio._ Dijo naruto seriamente. _Soy un uzumaki, y dime ¿sabes que elemento late como el corazón del de un rato?_ Pregunto mientras electrizad surgía de sus brazos.

De los 4 debido a que ya no tenía las colas de chakra.

 _El rayo._ Contesto menma.

Naruto puso sus 4 manos sobre menma.

 _ARRRAAAAHHHH!_ Grito el peli naranja mientras más de 50000 volteos pasaba por su cuerpo.

Al final naruto lo soltó.

Menma cayo inconsciente.

 _Ganador, naruto._ Sentencio el sannin quien aún no creía lo que había visto.

Los 2 brazos de naruto se desvanecieron.

Menma inicio a volver en si

Estaba mal herido.

Pero sabía que no era nada que el chakra del kyubi arreglara en unos cuantos minutos.

 _No, me venciste, me rendí._ Sentencio menma desde el piso, no se podía mover ningún nervio más que el de la boca le respondía. _Soy el elegido, siempre lo seré, tú no eres nadie, tú eres solo escoria, soy mejor que tú, porque soy el contenedor del todo poderoso Kyubi._ Grito.

Naruto sonrió.

 _Entonces no te importara._ Naruto alzo la camisa de menma y activo el sello de la parca.

Minato, kushina y Jiraiya veían asombrados los sellos de manos que naruto hacía.

Eran muchos y muy rápido, pero identificaban el del caballo, dragón, gallo, perro y rata.

" _Hachi pon no ten nohashira no kami no shiru!"._ Naruto alzo sus dos manos, mientras sus dedos índices, medio, anular y meñique brillaban en chakra blanco.

Golpeo los dedos sobre el estómago de menma

 _AHHHH!_ Gritaron al mismo tiempo menma y mito quien se sujetaba la cabeza, le dolía mucho, escuchaba un terrible chirrido, todo daba vueltas, sentía nauseas, sus oídos y nariz sangraban.

/ en el espacio mental compartido de menma y mito/

8 grandes pilares con espirales y kanjis habían caído del cielo destruyendo la jaula del kyubi en el lado de menma.

Los pilares emitían un rápido y fuerte chirrido que era ensordecedor.

Los pilares brillaron y cadenas oxidadas con los eslabones hechos de espinas sujetaron el hocico, las orejas, piernas, colas, estomago, lomo y cuello del kyubi, las cadenas brillaron absorbiendo el chakra de la bestia dejándola en los huesos y ajustándose más a su cuerpo haciéndolo sangrar.

Una cúpula de cristal tornasol inicio a formarse desde los pilares, encerando al kyubi en menma dentro de esta.

El ruido ceso.

Mientras el lado de mito veía con miedo lo que le habían hecho a su otro yo.

/ fuera del espacio mental compartido/

Mito se recuperaba era examinada por sus amigas y por Tsunade.

Mientras menma solo gritaba.

Naruto finalmente quito los dedos de la piel de menma y alrededor del sello de la parca 8 espirales habían aparecido, las espirales se conectaban todas por lionesas entrelazando el sello de la parca.

El cabello de menma se volvió rubio y sus heridas dejaron de sanarse, su cuerpo dolía y se sentía cansado, muy muy cansado, como su le hubieran robado toda su energía.

 _Bienvenido menma._ naruto sonrió genuinamente. _Ahora ya no eres un Uzumaki y no volverás a usar al kyubi nunca._ Naruto golpeo el estómago de menma.

Este se retorció de dolor.

 _¿Cómo se sientes? Dime, tener un sello de nivel 8 en tu estómago, dicen que es la única cosa capas de someter a un biiju a tu voluntad, pero por desgracia para ti, tú no podrás usar el poder, lo he sellado dentro de tu sello, eso que te hacia especial, se fue, bienvenido menma._ naruto se alejó.

Mientras minato y kushina se apresuraban a tomar a menma en sus brazos.

 _Bienvenido a mi vida desde que nací._ Comento.

Naruto se acercó a bukku.

Este asintió.

Los 2 desaparecieron del lugar entre el caos y la confusión.

…..

* * *

/el pasado/ hace 37 años/

Era de noche.

Midoriko lloraba desconsoladamente.

Antauri y manturi sus hijos la intentaban consolar.

Bukku por su parte había salido de la casa, sin su armadura, solo con su espada y su ropa de viaje.

Camino hasta que llego frente a una casa.

Llamo a la puerta.

 _Bukku._ Abrió la puerta un hombre de barba larga, pelo blanco y ropa de dormir (nota es el mismo anciano que siempre ponen como líder del clan uzumaki) _. Es muy noche, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ Pregunto un poco molesto el hombre.

Obtuvo su respuesta.

Cuando bukku le dio un puñetazo directo en su rostro.

Mandándolo a volar al otro lado del pasillo, rompiendo una pared y aterrizando al lado de su esposa.

 _¿Qué mierda te pasa?_ Grito el anciano. _¿esto es traición?_ Grito mientras buscaba sus espadas para luchar.

Más fue alzado en el aire y atraído frente a Bukku.

 _¿Que me pasa? ¿QUE ME PASA?_ Sujeto con su mano el cuello del hombre. _¡TE LLEVAS TE A MI HIJA Y LA VOLVISTE UN MALDITO FENOMENO!_ Grito.

 _Era… lo…mejor… para… la paz…._ Contestaba mientras se ahogaba el hombre.

 _¿Lo mejor? ¿lo mejor?, tú no tenías ni el derecho, ni la autoridad, tú y tu sequito de idiotas._ Bukku lo soltó.

 _Coff...cooff... alto…coff... es... fue traición…cof… yo soy el líder de uzu…cofof._ Comento.

 _Solo lo eres porque uzu es una democracia._ Comento Bukku, pateo al hombre directo en el rostro. _Dime ¿ sabes lo que acabas de hacer?_ Pregunto.

 _Coofff... salvar a Uzu._ Contesto el hombre.

 _Pero condenaste a su gente._ Bukku se desvaneció del lugar.

Poco después el líder de los uzumakis pidió a las aves de rapiña buscarlo.

Pero más de la mitad fueron exterminadas al atreverse a atacar a los shinigamis.

El líder de uzu tuvo que dar una disculpa pública, por quitarle fuerzas de defensa a su aldea.

….

* * *

/ 4 días para los exámenes Chunnin/

 _Estoy bien._ Se quejó mito inflando los cachetes.

Estaba molesta llevaba 3 días en el hospital, desde que había sufrido de ese extraño caso de sangrado y dolor de cabeza, en estos momentos lo que mito quería hacer era irse a entrenar ya no quedaba tiempo, los exámenes chunnin estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

 _Mito, te sangraron los oídos, la nariz, te sujetaste la cabeza y gritaste tétricamente._ Comento shizune, quien estaba al lado de Tsunade, la sannin estaba enfocada, en menma, quien estaba sedado, para evitarle el dolor que había sentido estos 3 días.

 _Pero estoy bien._ Se defendió mito, haciendo un berrinche inflando sus mejillas.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Kushina quien era acompañada por Tai en su armadura de samurái.

 _He mito, ¿Cómo sigues?_ Pregunto Tai quitándose el casco y sonriendo.

Mito se sonrojo, mientras temblaba.

 _¿he?_ Tai puso la palma de su mano sobre la frente de mito. _Fiebre y temblores, oye debes descañar un poco, deja que las sanadoras._ Señalo a Tsunade y Shizune. _Te revisen, tuve un amigo que sufrió algo parecido, el pobre ahora tiene cabeza de sandía._ Tai hablo seriamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y las alejaba simulando el tamaño de la cabeza de su amigo.

Mito no pudo evitar imaginarse así misma con una cabeza inflada del tamaño de una sandía.

Mientras los 2 jóvenes hablaban.

Kushina, Tsunade y Shizune se acercaron al inconsciente menma.

Mema estaba conectado a un catéter que le daba solución salina y anestésicos, su cuerpo estaba vendado en piernas y torso, su brazo derecho estaba sostenido con un yeso y usaba una mascarilla para respirar, apreté de eso tenía un moretón en su rostro y su pelo había cambiado de color.

 _Descuide kushina-san, estará bien, estará listo para los exámenes._ Comento Shizune.

 _Eso no me preocupa._ Comento la pelirroja y volteo a ver a Tsunade. _En verdad perdió sus habilidades Uzumaki y poder del kyubi._ Cuestiono

Tsunade asintió.

 _Lo he revisado, su tipo sanguino Ox el mismo que el tuyo y el de mito ha cambiado, ahora solo es O positivo y si he hecho un chequeo a su red de chakra y está libre del chakra del Kyubi._ Comento. _Pero con respecto al sello._ Tsunade señalo el estómago cubierto de menma. _no entiendo nada._ Sentencio. _Se lo que los sellos pueden hacer en un ser humano, pero este sello, es diferente._

 _Si mina-kun está hablando con naruto, al parecer quería saber cómo lo hizo antes de la junta de emergencia del consejo de la aldea._ Explico la uzumaki.

 _Jajajajja._ Se reía mito.

Llamando la atención de las 3 mujeres.

Mito se reía puesto que Tai, estaba imitando a Jiraiya.

 _Si así es ero-sennin._ Comento mito feliz.

 _Si espera y ahora quien soy._ Tai se puso serio y uso su espada como bastón. _En mis tiempos las tradiciones eran importantes, en mis tiempos la sangre era importante, mal, mal corrige tu postura, mal, sangre inferior._ Cada vez que hablaba Tai golpeaba su espada en el piso.

 _Jajajaja, eres igual a mi abuelo._ Se reía mito.

 _Gracias, gracias._ comento Tai volviendo a sentarse alado de mito. _Vez la risa es la mejor medicina._ Comento sonriendo.

 _Si._ mito se sonrojo. _Gracias, por venir._

Tai se puso de pie y se inclinó para besar la frente de mito.

 _No hay porque agradecer._ Comento.

Las 3 mujeres veían como ese joven se comportaba con mito, sin duda alguna, mito estaba encantada con Tai, quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta de cómo era visto por mito.

 _Creo que ya tienes yerno kushina._ Se burló Tsunade.

S _i._ kushina asintió. _Pero es apuesto y simpático._ Sentencio.

Shizune veía feliz la escena le recordaba a su juventud como niña enamorada que alguien que a sus ojos era perfecto.

Vio el rostro de Tai mientras mito le contaba una de sus anécdotas.

Tai sonreía ante esta y soltó una risa.

Y entonces Shizune lo vio, por un momento un extraño destello en los ojos de Tai.

Uno que ella había aprendido a reconocer, gracias a ser la discípula de la legendaria perdedora.

Tai estaba ocultando algo, algo que sin duda no era bueno para nadie, pero si lo decía sin tener pruebas era probable que no le creyeran.

Tendría que vigilar de cerca a ese tal Tai.

/embajada de Uzu/ konoha no santo/

Un golpe, otro golpe, otro golpe, otro golpe, de derecha a izquierda, a puño abierto y luego a cerrado, cada 6 golpes una patada, primero derecha, luego 6 golpes e izquierda.

Naruto golpeaba los múltiples muñecos de entrenamiento que Bukku le había dado.

Estaba molesto.

Molesto con todos en esa maldita aldea.

Todos en esa aldea le molestaban, todos eran escoria, seres son valor, simples molestias, traidores, eran solo estorbos.

Muy pocas veces se dejaba cegar por su furia o por sus emociones.

Pero en verdad le molestaban todos los miembros del consejo de la aldea.

Esos ancianos creen que por sus arugas y sus edades saben mucho.

Él puede vivir casi 300 años, más de lo que cualquiera de esos ancianos vivirá.

 _Te noto cegado Naruto._ Comento Bukku.

 _¡No es solo, que, ah!, maldita sea!, es tan difícil que todo salga bien!, porque todos tienen que ser tan ambicioso y estúpidos!_ Grito naruto mientras golpeaba el muñeco de entrenamiento rompiéndolo. _¡Todo esto!, no tiene fin._ Naruto se dejó caer al piso.

 _Naruto._ Bukku puso su mano el hombro de su nieto. _Fin o no, esto es nuestro destino, nuestra función, nuestra misión._ Comento sentándose a lado de su nieto. _Sé que está pasando._ Comento. _El error de tu kata solo ayudo a sacar las emociones que guardas en ti._ Naruto lo vio fijamente.

 _Naruto, tu kata depende de la furia uzumaki para desarrollarse, por lo que estas en contacto con tus emociones más reprimidas, además sé que te he puesto bajo mucha presión._ Bukku sonrió. _Pero tu haz sobrevivido, tu eres fuerte, en lugar de ceder te mantienes, tu naruto sé que cargas un gran peso._ Bukku suspiro. _Y temo que pronto ese peso aumentara, naruto, yo no soy digno del título que tendrás, he hecho cosas que no son lo que nuestro clan debe hacer, pero tú puedes llevar a nuestros hermanos, a nuestras hermanas y a nuestra descendencia hacia un mundo mejor._ Bukku se puso de pie. _Sé que eres un joven y sé que te he obligado a madurar rápido._ Bukku sonrió. _No lo hice con mala intención, sé que no me debo disculpar, pero, aun así, talvez por un momento debas actuar conforme a tu edad._ Comento. _Ve y diviértete, causa problemas, lucha sin sentido, olvídate del honor y el valor, solo se tú._ Bukku se adentró en la embajada. _Mientras puedas._ Bukku cerró la puerta.

Naruto suspiro y se dejó caer en el pasto del lugar.

Vio a los cerezos a su alrededor.

Él era un guerrero, un arma, un líder, un asesino, un sabio, un mesías y la muerte.

Él nunca había actuado como alguien de su edad, por capricho claro está, el solo actuaba frente a otros, puesto que casi todos en esta aldea eran tan idiotas para tragarse su máscara de héroe o amigo.

Suspiro.

Sin saber qué hacer.

 _¿tal vez temari sepa?_ Se cuestionó y desapareció en un torbellino de flores de cerezo.

….

* * *

/el pasado/ hace 36 años/

Fuego.

Estelas de humo.

Batallas por todos lados, gritos, derrumbes.

Y 3 gigantescos animales destruyendo todo a su paso.

Uno era un gato gigante hecho de llamas azules con 2 colas como arma, quemando los grandes bosques y cultivos de la aldea.

El otro era un feo animal, semejante a un caballo, pero con la cabeza desfigurada de un delfín, de color blanco y con 5 colas el cual estaba destruyendo los edifico de la aldea.

Mientras que, en las playas y puertos de la aldea, los barcos eran destruidos por un ser de 8 colas con la forma de tentáculos, pero el cuerpo de un toro con 2 brazos.

Mientras esto ocurría, en un edificio bien vigilado se llevaba a cabo una reunión de emergencia.

 _No pude ser cierto._ Decía el hombre gordo y ahora viejo líder de los base.

 _Imposible._ Comento el líder de los artistas.

 _Toda la defensa esta en los barcos y en esta torre._ Comento el líder de los guerreros quien tenía el corte de cabello redondo.

 _Hemos perdido casi a todos los soldados de asalto._ Dijo el líder de los médicos.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Pregunto el líder de los uzumaki.

 _El fin de una era._ Comento una voz que aparecía en la sala.

 _Bukku._ Dijo alegre el líder de los uzumaki. _Bien pon a los shinigami a trabajar._ Ordeno.

 _Temo que eso no será posible, mi torre y mis hermanos fuero masacrados, por ninjas de konoha._ Comento bukku mientras se acerba al líder de los guerreros.

 _¡Mientes!_ Grito el gordo. _Konoha es nuestra aliada más grande!_ Su rostro fue golpeado por una cabeza cercenada que cayó del techo, esta era de un uchiha.

 _No, no miento, pero saben que es lo más curioso._ Pregunto con burla. _Ustedes causaron esto._ Afirmo mientras movía su mano a su espada.

 _Mientes,_ grito el gordo.

Bukku alzo la mano y le exploto la cabeza.

 _Se aprovecharon del pueblo._ Comento mientras en un rápido movimiento desenfundaba su espada y con esta le cortaba la yugular al líder de los guerreros. _Lo debilitaron._

 _¡AYUDA!_ Grito el líder de los mentales.

Su corazón fue atravesado por la espada de bukku.

 _Lo idiotizaron._ Comento sacando su espada del pecho del hombre.

El líder de los uzumaki saco sus 2 espadas listo para el combate.

Pero bukku centro su atención en el líder de los artistas.

 _Lo cegaron._ Comento mientras le cortaba la cabeza.

 _Detente bukku, esto es una locura._ Comento el líder de los uzumakis. _¡Esto es una traición a Uzu!_ Grito, pero rápidamente se puso en guarda para defenderse de un tajo hebi de bukku.

 _¿Traición? ¿yo? ¿traicionar a los Uzumaki? ¡USTEDES LO HICIERON!_ Grito y de un solo tajo rompió las 2 espadas de hombre. _Ustedes condenaron a Uzu a este fin._ Grito.

Las puertas se abrieron y de ellas entraron Lin siendo seguida por sus aves de rapiña, Talón con 4 guerreros, Iro quien cargaba a su sobrino con una quemadura en su rostro y Nazt quien había perdido su sombrero en plena lucha.

 _Justo a tiempo._ Dijo el líder de los Uzumaki. _Deténganlo, se los ordeno, para así poder salvar a Uzu._

Las aves saltaron listas para combatir a bukku.

Pero Lin alzo su lanza llamando su atención.

 _De que serviría, hemos visto que la democracia y el gobierno de líderes nos ha fallado._ Comento lin mientras sus aves bajaban sus armas.

 _Ustedes no pueden…sálvenme…se los ordeno…soy su líder…soy la voz de uzu…yo soy Uzu._ Grito el líder de los Uzumakis.

 _Si tú eres uzu._ Comento bukku mientras clavaba su espada en el pecho del hombre. _Pero no su gente._ Movió la espada haciendo un senpuku en el hombre.

 _el fin de una era es._ Comento lin mientras hacia una reverencia ante bukku. _El fin de la democracia, el fin del consejo, el fin de Uzu, pero no de su gente, ¿Qué ordenas? Bukku, conde de los Uzumaki._ Pido lin.

Bukku sacudió su espada y la guardo.

 _Es momento de acabar esto, abandonen la isla no la defiendan, es solo tierra, lleven a todos a Cha no kuni, salven a los que se pueda, el resto los veré en el poblado de nabukito en 3 semanas, donde se iniciara la nueva Uzu._ Ordeno.

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo en búsqueda de cumplir sus órdenes.

Bukku se fue rumbo a su casa.

Pero lo que encontró fue desalentador.

Su 3 hijo muerto en la entrada.

Su hija muerta en el pasillo.

Y al guarda espaldas del tsuchikage mu frente a la ceniza que fue su amada midoriko.

 _No dio mucha pelea esa mujer._ Dijo el hombre de piel clara, rostro hermoso, y largo cabello.

Los ojos de bukku brillaron rojos.

Inhalo profundamente.

Mu se paró frente a bukku y alzo su mano derecha.

 _Muere._ Alzo el dedo índice y el anular mientras cerraba los otros 2 y levantaba el pulgar. _"jinton: saishu-tekina danga"_ estaba por bajar su pulgar cuando bukku abrió sus ojos.

Estos ya no eran humanos sino de reptil.

 _ **GGRRRAAATOOONN!**_ Grito mientras abría su boca y lanzaba una gran cantidad de fuego morado contra el futuro tsuchikage.

El fuego dio directo al hombre, quemando su piel, rostro y cabello.

Pero si alcanzo a usar su jutsu dañando la rodilla de bukku.

Mu salió volando de los ardientes escombros de la casa de bukku.

" _Kuchiyone no jutsu"_ grito el pelirrojo samurái rejuveneciendo hasta tener unos 25 años.

El cielo se oscureció, las nubes soltaron rayos y hasta los biijus detuvieron sus ataques.

El rostro del imponente Teo-Long surgió de las nubes.

Algunas partes de su cuerpo se veían salir de las mismas.

 _¡Un dragón!_ Gritaban algunos ninjas de iwa mientras señalaban al cielo.

Mientras que algunos Uzumaki agradecían que sus guardianes cubrieran su escape.

 _ **¿Qué dezzzeeaasssss?**_ Pido saber el líder de los dragones.

 _Devasta la isla, no quiero que nadie sobreviva._ Ordeno bukku.

Los ojos de Teo-Long brillaron rojos.

 _ **Como dessseesss.**_ Las nubes a su alrededor iniciaron a tronar y rayos cayeron a toda velocidad de ellas. _ **GRRROOOAAA!**_ Teo Long abrió su boca y un rayo de energía eléctrica concentrada de color morado salió disparado contra el Gobi.

El rayo devastaba todo a su paso, dejando solo las cenizas electrificadas de lo que alcanzaba.

Bukku observo todo desde lejos, dejando que su invocación acabara con todo.

Desde aliados hasta enemigos.

….

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 10.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota 1: el próximo capítulo será la batalla por la aldea y luego la batalla entre bukku y Naruto.**_

 _ **Nota 2: los uchihas, bueno ellos serán contenidos, con una bomba en sus cuerpos, y ustedes dirá, una pequeña bomba no detendrá a un uchiha, pues esta pequeña bomba puede destruir todo a un radio de 10 metros y mide lo de un grano de arroz y ellos lo tienen en su cerebro, en su cerebro!**_

 _ **Nota 3: menma, bueno digamos que ahora inicia la parte en la que él se da cuenta de sus errores e intenta remediarlos y por el místico poder de la amista(coofff) funciona y se hace amigo de todos, (enserio), pues así será.**_

 _ **Nota 4: anko, bueno ella no será parte del harem, ni nada de ese estilo, solo fue un encuentro casual y ya no se haga ilusiones, eso casi todo lo que se vera de ella en esta historia.**_

 _ **Nota 5: les conte una parte del pasado de bukku, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Nota 6: el "sasori" es una marioneta con forma de escorpión gigante, kankuro la hizo con planos que se encontraron en la tumba del desierto y hay otras 2 marionetas.**_

 _ **Nota 7: tai x mito… XD**_

 _ **Nota 8: para los curiosos, menma solo sabía el rasengan y el rasen shuriken.**_

 _ **Nota 9: ¿Por qué el futuro cambio?**_

 _ **Nota 10: dejen preguntas…. Y sigan la historia.**_

* * *

Irrealiti. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Pokemon renager archivo ranger( pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis(naruto) *

Frio temor (rise of guardians) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	12. Chapter 12

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** / x-x/ agradecimientos/ x-x /

 **The black shield:** ni a medias ni al principio, al final lo ciento.

 **Michumichu 79:** me alegra que te gustara, aquí está el cap.

 **CCSakuraforever:** gracias, espero que te guste como sigue la historia.

 **Leonardo Sharksun:** gracias, por los cumplidos, y si lo lograra disfruta este capítulo.

 **Wolf 1990:** bueno aquí está tu respuesta, espero que te guste.

 **Dante de Aquiles:** cierto, bueno espero que te guste el cap.

 **La vida 134:** solo fue casual, la respuesta de tai bueno esta en este cap., pues, aunque sea triste, es la mejor opción, pues tanto en el anime como en el manga se ha dejado bien asentado que los uchihas son muy inestables y deben ser muy controlados o se creen dioses súper poderosos.

Lo que cambio el futuro bueno eso se verá más adelante.

Y si así fue la vida de un guerrero.

 **Alex 1893:** aquí está el cap., espero que te guste.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ capítulo undécimo: enemigo de mi enemigo /

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

( _ **medios de comunicación)**_

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus y brujas...**_

…

* * *

/continente de las invocaciones/ zona de los desiertos montañosos/

* * *

Varias toneladas de rocas se precipitaban contra el piso a toda velocidad.

Muchas de ellas se volvían arena al ser impactadas por bolas de fuego modado rodeadas de llamas negras.

El origen de estas, eran las 2 bocas en el lado derecho e izquierdo del cuerpo de un dragón de 32 metros, con alas segmentadas y 3 cabezas.

 _Sssson muuyy lentosss_ _ **.**_ Comento con un tono de ira la cabeza central del cuerpo, la más grande he intimidante de las 3.

 _No es mi culpa_ _ **.**_ Se defendió derecha. _Es la de este idio ta_ _ **.**_ Con su cuello apunto a izquierda.

 _Idiota tu eres el idiota, tu, idiota_ _ **.**_ Se defendió la cabeza izquierda.

Las 2 cabezas se vieron con ira mientras se gruñían mutuamente, más fueron estranguladas por los fuertes brazos que ahora estaban en control de la cabeza central.

Casi todo el cuerpo lo controlaba la cabeza central, exceptuando las alas y los cuellos de sus respectivas cabezas extra.

 _ **¿**_ _Qué lesss dije, sssobrrRRee pelleearrrg?_ Pregunto la cabeza central apenas moviendo sus ojos para mirar a sus 2 otras cabezas.

 _Vaya, es cierto lo que dijeron_ _ **.**_ Las 3 cabezas voltearon buscando el origen de la voz.

Pero no encontrón nada.

 _Eres muy lento_ _ **.**_ Se burló la voz.

Las 3 cabezas iniciaron a ver cada una en una posición especifica.

Teniendo así una visión de 360 grados.

 _Ven algo_ _ **.**_ Pregunto derecha.

 _N ada._ Contesto severamente la central.

 _¿desde cuándo las rocas respiran?_ Respondió izquierda.

Las otras 2 cabezas miraron en dirección a izquierda, notando que era cierto, una formación rocosa con arbustos y un árbol en ella estaba respirando.

 _Eres bueno_ _._ Una roca parpadeo mostrando un par de ojos verde fosforescentes, el árbol perdió sus hojas y se remplazaron por picos, los arbustos se hicieron placas dorsales y del piso salieron 2 pares de alas retractiles y un par de piernas. _Buen también lo seria si tuviera 3 cabezas._ Respondió el dragón que no media más de 20 metros y se paraba en 4 miembros aun cuando sus miembros delanteros eran más grandes que los traseros.

 _¿ he? Mira es el raro_ _._ Dijo derecha.

 _S i es el, como se llamaba_ _._ Pregunto izquierda.

 _Rían, no pintar, no llantera_ _._ Respondía derecha.

 _LarRRRiante y esss nuesstRro herRmano parrr de idiotassss._ Respondió enojadamente la cabeza central.

 _Jejeje, sigues con tus problemas de personalidad múltiple, Hydranoird._ Se rio el dragón camaleón mientras sacaba su bípeda lengua.

 _¿Qué quierRResSS?_ Pregunto la cabeza central muy irritada.

 _Estábamos preocupados por ti, por eso cuando nos enteramos que venias rumbo hacia estos lares vinimos lo más rápido que nos fue posible._ Contesto el dragón mientras se acercaba a su hermano

 _¿mossss_ _?_ Cuestiono la hidra.

Pronto una corriente de viento golpeo sus alas.

Las 3 cabezas se giraron viendo como la colina de unos 85 metros se iniciaba a mover.

4 patas muy pesadas iniciaron a aparecer.

Las rocas se cuartearon revelando que en realidad eran escamas muy gruesas.

El cuello del dragón apareció y también su cola.

El cuello media unos 35 metros desde su base hasta el origen de la mandíbula y la cresta rocosa, la cola era otra cosa media unos 65 metros de largo y traía un montón de escamas muy duras que podía usar de maso.

 _Kuurrrr_ _._ Mencionaron al mismo tiempo las 3 cabezas.

 _HERR MA NO._ la voz se oía profunda y muy muy gruesa. _ESSS TOYY FELLI ZZZ DE VERR TE._ Aparte de eso se escuchaban grandes pausas entre cada palabra, como escuchar un grito a la distancia.

Hydranoird vatio sus alas y se impulsó para volar justo al rostro de su hermano mayor.

Kur era un ser que media casi 95 metros solo su torso, sin contar su cola y su cuello largo.

Era un dragón de la sub raza titán la misma que el dios dragón, es decir el continente donde los dragones pisan.

Kur a diferencia de otros dragones no era agresivo o violento, a menos que se le provocase o se le llamase al combate.

 _MII RRA._ Kur alzo su cuello donde había un gran saco de unos 5 metros lleno de joyas. _ME LAS DIEROON DE TRI BU TO_ _._ Sonó feliz el titánico ser.

 _¿Tributo?_ Cuestionaron al mismo tiempo derecha e izquierda.

 _Por eso te buscaba_ _._ Lariante mientras abría sus alas y se acercaba a su hermano. _Kur tiene dracos_ _._ Comunico el dragón camaleónico.

Los dracos eran seres de unos 30 centímetros de alto, contaban con un par de alas, unas piernas con garras afiladas una cola que terminaba en aguijón donde tenían veneno que no dañaba a los dragones y dientes de sierra, no eran muy listos, pero si peligrosos.

Una sola manada de dracos podían devastar un pequeño país como kusa en una noche.

Para los dragones los dracos eran lo que los humanos llamarían piojos o paracitos, buscan a los dragones más grandes, fuertes y lentos para treparse en ellos y alimentarse de su carne o de los restos de sus comidas.

Los dracos solían escupir gemas preciosas tras alimentarse.

A diferencia de las lampreas animales que los dragones consideran paracitos necesarios, los dracos no sirven para nada que no sea molestar.

 _Me ayudas, este es muy torpe para quitárselos sin destruir medio continente en el proceso_ _._ Pido lariante.

Hydranoird se vio a si mismo las 3 cabezas intercambiaron distintas miradas, cada una tenía un cerebro independiente por lo que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo.

Hydranoird inicio a exhalar fuego sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

Los dracos iniciaron a salir dentro las grietas en las escamas de Kur.

Lariante aprovecho e inicio a matar a las pequeñas alimañas.

Kur solo se reía, los cortes de lariante le daban cosquillas y el fuego de su hermano le estaba calentando su fría sangre.

Sin más dejamos a estos en sus cosas y vayamos a cosas que en verdad interesen….

* * *

/ hospital de konoha/ 10 pm

* * *

Menma estaba despierto y sorprendido.

Era de noche y solo faltaban 2 días para los exámenes chunnin.

Él había despertado y gracias a Tsunade había sanado para estar listo para los exámenes, pero había un problema.

Ya no tenía al Kyubi o su cabello naranja.

Menma sabía que él era diferente a todos los demás niños, siempre se lo habían dicho.

Y desde sus 5 años todos lo trataban como alguien importante y se enteró porque había una profecía que decía que uno de los 3 hijos del rayo amarillo y la espiral roja seria el salvador del mundo.

Y por eso él fue elegido, pero nunca le dijeron que él podría o no ser.

Él siempre supo que era mejor, por eso aun cuando le entrenaban o enseñaban jutsus el prefirió usar el poder del Kyubi, ¿por eso lo pusieron dentro del? ¿no? ¿para ser usado? Pero con el tiempo todo su entrenamiento se fue olvidando quedando solo con 2 jutsus, el rasengan y el rasenshuriken, 2 técnicas devastadoras.

Pero que consumían mucho chakra, pero que importaba, él tenía al kyubi.

El kyubi.

Ya no hacia ruido, ya no le insultaba, ya no se burlaba, simplemente ya no estaba.

Estaba pensativo.

Nadie desde que despertó había vendió.

Cuando despertó su padre y madre estaban llevándose a mito a casa, por lo que hay se vieron.

Pero desde entonces nadie había venido.

Él era el elegido, el salvador, el mejor ninja de la aldea, todos debían venir a preguntar por su salud ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Con cada minuto que pasaba más pensamientos pasaban por su mente, sin los constantes gritos del kyubi sus pensamientos eran más tranquilos, más pacíficos.

La televisión estaba prendida.

Escuchaba las noticias, no tenía el control remoto para cambiar el canal.

Quien hablaba era una mujer.

 _ **(en otras noticias, la espiral del mar del este, ha inaugurado un nuevo puerto en país de las olas, reafirmando su control económico y militar en la zona)**_ menma solo escuchaba las noticias en un intento de conciliar el sueño. _ **(además de aumentar en un 5 por ciento el impuesto de comercio de bienes libres)**_

 _ **(esto puede ser un problema para los barcos comerciantes y de trasporte que provengan de los países del fuego, rayo, roca, las islas de naga, okuni, las marismas, las aguas termíneles y la península de ishigami)**_ comento un hombre.

 _ **(cierto, recordemos que la espiral del mar del este es la principal red de comercio marítimo originario del país del Té, cuyos puertos importantes están en la bahía del espejismo en el país del viento, La isla taro, el paso de loto en el país de las mujeres, el puerto escarlata en el país del té y la bahía del naufragio en la isla rokai)**_ hablo la mujer. ( _ **en otras noticias el aumento en la deuda del país del metal ha obligado a cederle parte de su territorio sin explotar al país del hierro, causando así la pérdida de un 35 por ciento de su territorio, aunque se han desalojado a casi todos los resistentes de las montañas, se estima que un 15 por ciento de ellos aún siguen ocultos)**_ comento un poco cansada.

 _ **(aparte un buen año en el país del viento, según estudios hechos recientemente por el consejo de daimios el país del viento se está posicionando como el 3 país con más poder económico y comercial, aun considerando que hace solo unos años estaba en el número 23 de la lista de los 35 países de nuestro mundo, siendo que el país en el primer lugar es el país del té y en segundo lugar el país del hierro)**_ se escuchó la voz del hombre.

 _ **(en otras noticias, un gran revuelo está causando los exámenes chunnin de esta temporada, los cuales se llevarán a cabo en konoha, según fuentes verídicas los participantes de esta selección son los más aptos y mejor capacitados, esperemos ver unos combates decentes)**_ comento el hombre.

 _ **(si, eso esperemos… miedo es lo que está viviendo la península de Ishigami, no solo el comercio y la economía van en decrecimiento, la tercio ha aumentado, debido a los constantes ataque de los piratas de la vela negra, su barco líder "la mercadería" destruyo por si solo a una flota que defendía el puerto principal, entre los crímenes de la vela negra esta la trata de esclavos, el saqueo a barcos y la devastación de puertos y muelles que sirven para el comercio alrededor de las costas de los países del fuego, mar, rayo, rio, agua, aguas termales, las islas de nagi, ouzo, roaki y las pequeñas islas en el mar entre el país del fuego y el agua.)**_ menma se estaba aburriendo con las noticias.

 _ **(la deuda económica que tiene en estos momentos la península de Ishagami equivale a unos 678 987 873 940 ryus.)**_ menma casi se ahoga ese número existe ( _ **el país del te ubicado en la península aledaña antiguamente península de Izuka no ha hecho comentarios, nadie ha visto a su líder Bukku Uzumaki en un mes, nuestras fuentes aseguran que para un hombre que ronda los 250 años su salud es delicada y que está muy pronta su hora)**_ aseguro la mujer como si fuera un chisme conocido.

 _ **(en otras noticias el daimio del país de la cascada informa que su familia está siendo acosa, el hombre culpa al consorcio negro como quienes le está amenazando)**_ comento el hombre. _**(pero un vocero del consorcio negro advierte que el hombre solo está haciendo difamaciones sin fundamentos y que si no se abstiene tomaran medidas legales)**_ comento el hombre.

Menma se estaba quedando dormido en esa última noticia.

Lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de quedarse dormido fue el logotipo del consorcio negro.

Un triángulo equilátero compuesto de otros tres triángulos equiláteros, el del centro tenía un circulo y los otros 3 tenían una espiral como la de los chalecos jounin, todo en un fondo negro.

Menma se inició a preguntar

¿Dónde había visto ese símbolo antes?

* * *

/ al día siguiente/ pateo de la mansión namikaze/

* * *

Mito no podía creer lo idiotas e impulsivos que eran los hombres.

Tai había venido a desayunar.

Mientras lo hacia el tocino se acabó solo quedando una ración.

Los 4 hombres de la casa se vieron fijamente.

Minato, Jiraiya, Naruto y Tai, querían el tocino.

Naruto alzo su mano y lo atrajo hacia él, pero tai lanzo un tenedor para interceptar el trozo de piel de cerdo, minato se tele trasporto para detener el tenedor y comer el tocino, pero jiraiya quien había desaparecido se lo quito a su alumno.

Pronto el tocino salió volando por la ventana y naruto lo alzo con su mano derecha.

Quien sabe de dónde tai saco su espada y se lanzó a combatir contra naruto, quien saco sus 2 espadas y se dedicaba a combatir contra tai, mientras alejaba a minato y Jiraiya.

Los cuales o saltaban o se tele trasportaban en un intento de comerse el ultimo trozo de tocino.

 _Hombres._ Murmuraron al mismo tiempo las 4 mujeres mientras los veían desde el comedor, en su lucha campal por un trozo de carne.

Nadie sabía en qué punto naruto había sacado una tercera espada, una que nunca había visto, pues era de doble filo simple, una katana larga de noventa centímetros y ahora mantenía todo su peso en una mano mientras deba vueltas en un intento de matar a quienes se acercaban. Mientras tai estaba bloqueando los ataques y sujetaba el tocino.

 _¡Mío!_ Grito Tai, al tiempo que era impactado por un rasengan y salía volando contra Jiraiya.

 _Lo siento._ Dijo minato mientras se disponía a morder el Tocino. _El rey come primero_

Pero se detuvo al ver como su esposa tenía el cabello levantado y los puños apretados.

D _ijo, primero come la reina._ Minato se acercó y le entrego el tocino a Kushina.

Quien se lo comió feliz.

Mito sonrió al ver eso.

Y noto como naruto y tai parecían haberse olvidado del desayuno e iniciaron a pelear como kami manda.

Mito apenas podía seguir los movimientos de los 2.

Tai era igual de veloz que naruto a la hora de atacar y esquivar, pero tai tenía una ventaja que naruto no tenia, tai sabia como estar 2 pasos adelante del siguiente ataque.

Mito veía como naruto daba un corte a la izquierda de manera vertical, tai lo esquivaba a la derecha, pero justo al momento de esquivar el corte se movía a otra dirección para evitar el siguiente corte.

Mito tomo nota que esa era una manera efectiva de protegerse de los ataques de naruto.

Además, los 2 hacían lo mismo, no se quedaba en una sola kata.

Naruto variaba sus katas.

Y tai variaba sus estilos de espada.

Los 2 parecían estar disfrutando del combate.

Tai cometió un error.

Mito vio con horror, como naruto apuñalaba directo en el estómago a tai.

 _Maldito._ Se quejó naruto.

Mito vio como tai aun con la espada en su estómago tenía su katana directo en el corazón de naruto.

 _Que te digo._ Se burló tai mientras sonreía.

Naruto lanzo a tai con una patada por los cielos, cosa que tai aprovecho.

 _Estilo: giro letal._ Grito tai mientras daba una vuelta en el aire.

Naruto dio un salto para atrás y se lanzó a un lado.

Un corte apareció en el piso como si este fuera de mantequilla.

 _¡Las patas del gato!_ Grito tai y lanzo cortes rápidos mientras se ponía en canclillas y cortaba el aire múltiples veces.

Naruto los esquivo todos.

Sonrió y golpeo el piso con sus 2 espadas.

 _Mierda._ Comento tai al quedar atrapado en el rango de ese ataque hitsuji.

Tai cayó al piso.

Naruto le amenazaba con sus 2 espadas.

D _ilo._ Ordeno naruto.

 _Oblígam_ e. Grito tai.

Naruto sujeto a tai por el cuello.

 _Está bien, tu color de cabello no te hace parecer un tomate gigante._ Se disculpó tai.

Mito lo vio sorprendida por eso peleaban estos 2.

 _¡Pero si un bistec!_ grito tai sacando la lengua y corriendo tras kushina una vez que naruto lo soltó. _Sálveme suegra._ Grito tai mientras la usaba de escudo humano.

 _¿suegra?_! Grito minato espantado que alguien le quitara a su bebe.

Tai pronto salto tras mito.

 _Sálvame._ Grito mientras evitaba tanto a padre como hijo.

 _Tai._ Mito volteo sonrojada, parecía que tai se sentía muy feliz alado de esta familia.

Tai le regalo una sonrisa.

Mito seguía roja, bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Solo para ver como un charco de sangre se formaba en el piso, la sangre salía del pantalón de la pierna derecha.

 _Tai!, estas sangrando!_ Grito mito espantada.

¿ _eh? A si, fue mi culpa, buen golpe naruto._ Comento tai, despreocupado de la herida.

Tsunade y kishune se acercaron.

 _Deja revisar._ Comento tsunade.

Mas tai se alejó.

 _No es nada, me he partido la espalda y me he cortado tantas veces antes estaré bien._ Sonrió feliz mente tai.

 _Es cierto, se mata más fácil un dragón que a ti._ Comento naruto.

Tai se reclino en su hombro.

 _¿Qué arias sin mí? ¿matar mercenarios y entrenar?_ Se burló tai.

Mito lo seguía viendo intranquila.

 _Mito estoy bien._ Tai golpe 3 veces su herida. _Vez ya sano._ Sonrió y entonces un chorro de sangre inicio a salir rápidamente de su herida.

…

 _MORIRE!_ Grito tai corriendo de un lado a otro como gallina sin cabeza.

 _¡Detente, solo lo empeoras!_ Grito Shizune.

Tsunade se puso frente a tai y lo noqueó de un golpe.

 _Llevémoslo al hospital._

Tsunade y shizune acompañadas de mito se dirigieron al hospital.

Mientras kushina y minato tenía una plática sobre, novios de las hijas.

Naruto suspiro guardo sus espadas.

 _¿Esa es nueva?_ Cuestiono el sabio pervertido viendo la espada de doble filo recién agregada a su colección.

 _Si, se la quite a un espía._ Fue lo único que dijo naruto mientras recordaba lo que había pasado ayer.

* * *

/ flashback/ ayer 10 pm.

* * *

Llevar a temari a comer algo y que ella respondiera sus dudas había sido algo complicado.

Si bien rasa era un aliado leal y muy comprometido a la causa, eso no quitaba que era el padre de temari y había sido muy claro al decirle a sus hijos a qué hora debía volver temari.

Ni un minuto después de las 10 de la noche.

Por lo cual en estos momentos naruto Salía de la embajada de suna que estaba en lo alto de un edificio de 10 pisos.

Ahora caminaba por las calles iluminadas de la aldea, muy pocos habitantes aún estaban fuera y los que quedaban lo saludaban.

Naruto siguió su camino tranquilamente hasta que llego a un lado de la academia ninja.

 _¿ya vas a salir?_ Cuestiono naruto mientras seguía caminando. _Sentí tu presencia desde que Salí de la embajada, eres paciente, pero un idiota si crees que puedes vencerme._ Naruto espero pacientemente.

Un ninja salto frente a él con espada en mano, esta era una katana de noventa centímetros bien pulida y afilada, era de doble filo. Aun cuando se funda se veía vieja y carcomida por el tiempo.

 _¿Sabes quién soy?_ Pregunto molesto, un joven con las ropas tradicionales de los ninjas de Kusa su protector en la frente y una mirada seria en su rostro con cabello castaño y barba circular.

 _Nome un gennin de Taki._ Comento aburrido naruto.

 _Soy hijo de Yariko el Sandime Kusakage, al hombre que mataste.!._ grito mientras sujetaba su arma.

 _¿se llamaba Yariko?_ La pregunta de naruto, aunque pareciera una burla era en realidad verdadera, pues nunca le intereso el nombre de ese hombre.

 _¡Cómo te atreves!_ Grito mientras se acercaba. _Mataste a mi padre, ¡destruiste el futuro de kusa y te robaste nuestro corazón!_ Grito molesto listo para atacar.

Naruto movió la mano derecha y en esta apareció la espada del sandaime kusakage.

 _Esto es el corazón._ naruto movía la espada y dio un corte al aire.

Haciendo un chirrido.

Para los que no conocieran el arte de la espada solo sería un ruido sin más, pero para los 2 era un grito de ayudan esa espada pedía ayuda.

 _Ella está sufriendo._ Grito Nome. _Está sufriendo en manos de un extranjero, maldito._ Nome ataco a naruto este solo bloque el corte con su espada.

 _No sirve, sé que debe tener un don o algo, pero esta inservible._ Comento naruto.

 _Solo sirve a quien sea digna de ella quien extermine al linaje de su anterior dueño y recite el juramento "el pasto crese y mejora, resiste y se fortalece"_ grito nome furioso atacando sin control a naruto.

 _¿eres el único hijo del anterior dueño de la espada?_ Pregunto naruto solo esquivando los ataques.

¡Si! _¡yo lo venga…rrreee..._ Nome no sabía en qué momento naruto había aparecido frente a él y le clavo la espada directa en el esternón y apuñalo su corazón.

 _Gracias, ahora ya sé cómo funciona._ Naruto sonrió y tiro el cuerpo sin vida de nome.

inhaló fuertemente y exhalo una llamarada que dejo solo las cenizas que llevaba el viento de aquel gennin que le enfrento.

Su espada estaba en el piso, sin dueño.

Naruto no consideraba que ese idiota hubiera sido un reto, pero le ayudo, además que había acabado con el linaje de los kusakage, eso merecía un brindis.

Saco su calabaza y dio un gran trago de licor.

/fin del flashback/

…

* * *

/ en el hospital/

* * *

Tai estaba despidiéndose de mito.

A regañadientes el joven samurái se tenía que quedar en el hospital, pues según los doctores de la aldea no estaría bien hasta dentro de una semana.

Tai sabia lo contrario.

Pero no podía irse o usar sus trucos hasta que mito se fuera.

Una vez estuvo solo en el cuarto se sentó listo para irse.

 _¿A dónde vas?_ Cuestiono Shizune quien estaba entrando.

 _Yo solo iba al baño._ Comento tai rascándose la meguilla y señalando el cuarto de baño.

 _Estamos solos._ Comento shizune. _Deja de actuar ingenuamente._ Ordeno mientras sacaba unos sebons de su muñeca.

 _Eres más lista que el resto._ La voz de tai perdió el tono alegre e infantil y lo remplazo uno serio y pacífico. _¿Qué deseas?_ Pregunto mientras la veía a los ojos, los ojos de tai que antes parecían desbordar de alegría y paz, eran negros sin emociones.

Shizune abrió los ojos sorprendida, era imposible que alguien de la edad de tai pudiera tener esa mirada.

 _¿qué deseas de mito?_ Cuestiono la medi-nin.

 _Yo nada, pero mi misión es protegerla._ Comento tai. _Es más fácil si me ama._ Comento simple y pacíficamente.

 _¿tu misión? No eres un escolta._ Comento shizune.

Tai sonrió.

Shizune se helo esa sonrisa no había emoción alguna en ella.

 _Claro, esa era la cubierta para que llegara a la aldea, pero mi objetivo es la protección de esa arma._ Comento tai.

A **rma.** Solo había una persona que se refería a mito con ese nombre.

 _Trabajas para Bukku._ Comento shizune.

 _¿Qué? No ese anciano no es mi jefe._ Tai comento volviendo a su actitud de niño rebelde y risueño. _Mi verdadero jefe aun no ascendido al poder, pero pronto lo hará cuando el este en control de nosotros, finalmente abra paz._ Comento tai.

 _¿Por qué me revelas esto?_ Cuestiono shizune.

 _Porque, no importa lo que hagas, no importa si lo dices o no, nadie te crear._ Comento tai. _Mi misión solo fue posible gracias a un eslabón en ella._ Comento tai.

N _aruto._ Respondió shizune.

S _i naruto y yo somos parte del mismo grupo, parte del mismo remolino._ Tai sonrió. _remolino que lleva tanto tiempo creciendo que sus vientos están por todos lados, tanto que justo ahora veras su poder._

Shizune escucho como la puerta tras de ella se abría.

Dejando entra a una mujer escoltada por 4 samuráis del país del hierro.

 _¿usted es su médico?_ Pregunto la mujer mientras los 4 samuráis se acercaban a tai y uno de ellos le daba un frasco con un líquido desconocido.

S _i._ contesto shizune.

 _Firme._ La mujer le paso un documento en blanco junto con una pluma.

Shizune no quería firmar, pero vio como los 4 samuráis llevaban sus manos al mango de sus espadas.

Firmo.

 _Bien._ Comento la mujer. _lo que usted acaba de firmar es un documento de confidencialidad total de la salud de ser paciente, todo el documento que tienen en este momento del ya no estarán al amanecer y además queda advertida que si revela una sola cosa de esta charla que tuvieron usted deberá pagar una multa y en caso de incumplimiento se le llevará a una prisión en nuestro país, además que de comentar algo, nuestra aldea romperá todos los acuerdos económicos que se tiene._ Comento la mujer.

Shizune asintió.

Tai se puso de pie y se quitó los vendajes dio un trago del frasco y su herida sano.

 _Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno, shizune-nee-chan._ Se burló tai mientras los habitantes del país del hierro salían de la habitación.

Shizune no podía entender lo que acababa de pasar.

 _Nunca lo entenderás._ Dijo una voz tras de ella.

Vio a naruto sentado en la ventana.

Este desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

* * *

/ en algún lugar del país del te/

* * *

Si algo especializaba a las aves de rapiña era su letalidad y efectividad en combate.

No por nada todas ellas eran mujeres de temer.

En este día finalmente algo que no se había visto en casi 300 años pasaba.

Las aves de rapiña recibían en su torre, que más bien es una fortaleza con una gran torre en medio.

A un grupo elite de brujas guerreras de nadeshiko no sato.

Kita era la líder actual de las aves de rapiña.

Mientras que Lin era su maestra, Kita sería la próxima en asumir el mandato.

Por parte las brujas habían llegado y con ella una persona que kita conocía muy bien.

 _Miyu._ Kita se acercó y abrazo a miyu, esto era una acción que para los uzumaki significaba que era aliado.

 _Vaya que bonita torre tiene._ Dijo miyu, trayendo su traje de combate y su arma en la espalda y su rostro cubierto.

Las brujas y las aves de rapiña se veían con cierto recelo.

Los 2 grupos de guerreras eran enemigos ancestrales.

Las brujas llevaban un conjunto de ropas magentas, su rostro cubierto hasta la mitad por una mascada, mientras su mitad superior tenía algún maquillaje, muchas llevaban sombreros con cuernos, picos o plumas, mientras por armas tenían arcos, espadas, o palos negros.

Las aves de rapiña por otro lado, todas vestían trajes de combate, con una capa que simulaban ser alas y una máscara de ave diferente para cada una en color, tamaño y forma, lo único que las hacia ser iguales eran las alabardas que tenían por armas, excepto Kita quien tenía una lanza.

Miyu y Kita notaron esto.

Siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Kita se quitó su máscara.

Todas las aves la voltearon a ver esa era una acción impensable, darle su identidad al enemigo.

Miyu sonrió bajo su mascada y se la quitó.

Las brujas tras de ella también se sorprendieron, si el traje no estaba completo su jutsu de intangibilidad era inútil, por lo cual era vulnerable.

 _¿Qué les pasa?_ Pregunto miyu a sus amigas.

 _Debemos ser hospitalarias con nuestras invitadas._ Ordeno Kita.

Las aves dudaron un momento, pero al final una a una iniciaron a quitarse su máscara.

Las brujas se quitaron sus mascadas.

Fue extraño, pero tras un momento la tensión en el aire se relajó.

 _Ahora ¿Quién quiere ver un maratón de películas?_ Pregunto miyu, pues esta era una parte que tanto ella como kita habían preparado para iniciar a trabajar en equipo y conocerse mejor.

Las brujas dudaron.

Y también las aves.

Pero al final.

Si algo salía mal, se matarían mutuamente y asunto resuelto.

* * *

/ día de los exámenes chunnin/

* * *

Naruto estaba meditando en medio del estadio de Konoha.

Sabía que algo pasaría hoy.

Algo grande.

Su red de inteligencia había pillado la noticia de que orochimaru se había colado en los exámenes.

Naruto ya sospechaba de quien podía ser.

¿Es decir, a nadie se le hace extraño el otokage?

Minato, el otokage, el sandime y bukku estaban en el palco observando.

Los combates todavía no iniciaban.

Eso era algo que a naruto poco le importaba.

Pero tenía que aparentar.

Mucho aparentar.

Sonrió al notar como Temari Gaara y Kankuro ya estaban en su lugar esperando la batalla.

Se puso en posición de meditación en lo que esperaba, con su sentido de sensor se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de personas que se estaban reuniendo alrededor del estadio.

Un poco más de concentración y sintió a los invasores acercarse a la aldea.

Shino fue el siguiente en llegar.

Siendo seguido por neji, shikamaru, fuu y mito.

Faltaban menma y sasuke.

Menma llego a los 20 minutos naruto sonrió, la cantidad de chakra en menma apenas sería la de un jounin nada especial, pero si algo a notar.

/en las gradas/

Kushina había llegado, trayendo consigo un gran letrero que decía "vamos Mito y Menma", a su lado otros disfrutaban de la vista.

Chouji e Ino estaban sentados alado de Kiba y Kurenai, atrás de kurenai estaba Azuma y a su lado Konohamaru y su equipo.

Hinata estaba junto con su padre y hermana.

Cada vez llegaban más ninjas, civiles y comerciantes.

Naruto noto como en el palco de los daimios se estaba instalando una cámara de video para trasmitir todo por las noticias, mientras que muchos daimios veían curiosos a bukku en su lugar.

* * *

/En el palco de los kages/

* * *

 _¿Por qué este hombre está aquí?_ Pregunto el Otokage quien desconocía la identidad de Bukku.

El sandaime y Minato lo vieron y le iban a explicar, pero bukku se adelantó.

 _El Kazekage es un amigo mío y me cedió su lugar ya que no pudo venir a presenciar este evento por cuestiones de agenda, pero aun así si duda de mí, yo soy el líder de mi país y soy capaz de defenderla._ Comento bukku mientras veía al sannin de la serpiente.

A este último poco le importaba quien era el anciano junto a ellos, para el sería fácil matarlo, pensaba, estaba ansioso por ver a su sasuke iniciar a pelear.

* * *

/ en el campo de batalla/

* * *

Naruto solo esperaba que diera el medio día para iniciar con esto de una buena vez.

Sintió el sol y justo estaba en medio sobre él.

Había mucho ruido.

Se puso de pie.

Y grito

 _ESSS HORRA!_ Alzo la vos lo suficiente como para callar a todo el estadio y a los transeúntes de la zona.

 _La primera batalla de la 3 etapa de los exámenes chunnin están por iniciar, aunque falta una persona se iniciara y si no llega a tiempo se le descalificara._ Hablo minato atravesó del altavoz.

Y todo el presente asintieron.

 _De la aldea de la arena Kankuro no sabuku y de la aldea de la hoja Shino abúrame._ Los de konoha aplaudieron a su participante, mientras los pocos de suna al suyo.

Kankuro dio un salto al campo de batalla y lanzo su caja directo al suelo clavándola.

Shino por su parte bajo tranquilamente.

 _Inicien._ Ordeno naruto mientras el estadio iniciaba a ovacionarlos.

Kankuro abrió la caja y dejo salir de esta a su títere.

Sasori había salido como en verdad era.

Un gigantesco escorpión de 4 metros de largo, con un aguijón de 3 metros de alto, pinzas grandes y gruesas, 6 patas filosas y su armazón impenetrable.

Shino vio a ese ser, era un arácnido de metal, sabia por el aroma que estaba lleno de veneno, además parecía que esa cosa lo vigilaba.

Shino alzo sus 2 brazos y un enjambre de bichos comedores de charka se lanzaron contra Kankuro.

El sasori, parpadeo y emitió un ruido.

Kankuro junto sus manos y sasori salto frente a él.

 _mira mi teatro de marionetas de fuego._ comento kankuro, abrió las manos, las pinzas de sasori se abrieron y su boca dejo salir un gas de un tono verde.

El gas cubrió todo el campo de batalla y las pinzas se cerraron rápidamente creando una chispa.

BOOOMMMM!

Una gran explosión sacudió el estadio, todos estaban esperando por ver que estaba pasando, pues una nube de humo negro cubría todo el lugar.

Poco a poco se inició a disipar revelando aun shino abúrame protegido por un escudo de insectos muertos, además que había muchos de estos muertos por el campo de batalla.

Kankuro salía de entre las placas de metal de la armadura de su marioneta, la explosión lo hubiese alcanzado de no ser porque se escondió.

 _Bueno, creo que eso es todo de sus bichos._ Comento kankuro y alzo la mano.

En ese instante sasori inicio a moverse a una gran velocidad en el piso, a diferencia de otras marionetas sasori se movía como si fuese un animal vivo, desplazándose en sus 6 patas.

Shino inicio a correr esquivando el aguijón y las tenazas de la marioneta.

De su porta kunai saco uno y lo lanzo contra kankuro.

Este esquivo el kunai y sonrió.

 _Bien._ Alzo sus dedos inicies y abrió las manos.

La boca de sasori se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez lanzo una bola azul, shino la esquivo.

La bola al chocar con el piso se rompió revelando que era un tipo de líquido que al contacto con el oxígeno se había cristalizado.

Pronto el títere inicio a lanzar más de esas bolas azules.

Shino esquivo 7 de ellas, pero una lo alcanzo cristalizando su pie e inmovilizándolo.

El títere se ciñó sobre el mientras colocaba sus patas alrededor de su cuerpo.

De las puntas de cada pata una oz bañada en veneno salió.

 _Listo para rendirte._ Dijo kankuro, mientras sonreía, pero a su vez se sentía cansado y débil.

 _Y ¿tu?_ Pregunto shino mientras señalaba a las piernas de kankuro.

Este bajo la vista encontrándose con que sus piernas estaban siendo sujetas por una gran cantidad de bichos.

 _El kunai._ Dijo kankuro.

 _Una hembra que libero su feromona para atraer a todos los insectos que quedaban tras la explosión._ Confirmo shino.

 _Vale, esto es un problema._ Dijo el de maquillaje en el rostro.

 _Eso creo._ Dijo shino viendo como las piernas de la marioneta parecían contraerse.

 _Vale._ Kankuro suspiro.

 _Creo que esto es._ Dijo shino.

 _Un empate._ Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto asintió y dio por terminado el primer combate.

Todo el público esta eufórico y expectante.

Si ese había sido el primer combate, ¿Cómo serían los siguientes?

* * *

/ en algún lugar a las afueras de konoha/

* * *

Un grupo conformado de 3 personas eran guiadas por otras 2 a un lugar que no existe según el hokage.

La base de los ambu raíz.

Estas personas eran, Karui, Tayuyá y Karin.

Los otros 2 bueno.

 _Me sorprendes en verdad zorra._ Comento Tayuyá mientras hablaba con Karin. _Me considero la mejor destruyendo la voluntad ajena, controlo a cualquiera con solo una leve melodía, pero eso malditos, los dejaste peor que marionetas._ Sonrió.

 _No es muy difícil._ Comento Karin. _El cerebro es solo un conjunto de neuronas que actúan según los químicos que les explican que son los estímulos externos._ Karin tomo su típico tono científico. _Pero cunado sabes que químicos usar y que estímulos causar._ Karin sonrió. _La voluntad es fácil de controlar._

Tayuyá solo suspiro en afirmación.

Pero karui se detuvo, una rima, hacía mucho que no había escuchado que alguien rimara, era extraño, siempre odio las rimas de Bee-sensei, pero ahora las extrañaba, también al pesimista de Omoi, por kami, se corrigió, por los kamis los uzumaki creían en 5 kamis no en uno, hasta extrañaba la pechonalidad de Samui.

¿Qué estaban haciendo en estos momentos?

Omoi preocupándose por algo?

Samui queriendo ser igual que su hermana?

¿bee-sensei finalmente logrando presentar una canción en público?

No es como si importara.

Ellas tenían que centrarse en su misión.

La raíz era un problema.

Un problema que ellas solucionarían.

* * *

/ las peleas se estaban complicando/

* * *

Temari había vencido a shikamaru, bueno él se había rendido una vez que temari saco su gran abanico y preparo su primer ataque.

A eso sumándole que sasuke uchiha no había llegado a un para su batalla, le estaba molestando.

Solo quedaban mito vs fuu.

Menma contra neji.

El hokage había dicho que en lo que llegaba se celebrarían los otros combates.

Cosa que naruto desaprobó, pero no hablo en voz alta.

Aun no era el momento de mostrar su ira.

 _El siguiente combate, Neji Hyuga contra Menma Namikaze_. Hablo fuertemente naruto haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

Todos estaban impacientes.

Muchos querían ver el combate entre el novato prodigio del año pasado y el agresivo contenedor del kyubi.

Menma estaba listo para el combate y dio un salto al campo de batalla.

Pero al hacerlo recibió el daño en sus rodillas.

Normalmente el kyubi sanaría sus heridas, pero sin el chakra de la bestia fluyendo libremente por su cuerpo menma resintió el daño, aunque lo disimulo.

Neji por otra parte baja al campo de combate con una mirada serian en su rostro.

Vio a naruto-senpai.

Y este asintió.

Neji activo su byakugan y recordó lo que había hablado con naruto hace 3 semanas.

* * *

/campo de entrenamiento 18/

* * *

Naruto había estado meditando, su chakra estaba fluctuando.

Lo cual no le convenía, el tener la cantidad de chakra que el tenia y que esta se iniciara a mover inestablemente era peligroso.

Por lo cual estaba intentando controlarla.

Durante horas había estado meditando.

Esperando a que las cosas se calmaran.

 _¿Qué deseas?_ Pregunto naruto sin abrir los ojos.

Neji salió desde las sombras.

 _¿Cómo?_ Pregunto.

Los hyuga habían aprendido a engañar al propio byakugan por eso neji no comprendía como naruto lo había detectado.

 _Sentí tu sello a kilómetros._ Comento naruto. _Sello de nivel 2 para control de ganado._ Dijo naruto.

Neji vio como una tercera mano salía del hombro de naruto y le señalaba la frente.

 _Por desgracia algún idiota lo intento modificar y lo estropeo en lugar de paralizar sin dolor, causa un daño al sistema nervioso central._ Dijo naruto mientras la mano se desvanecía.

 _¿Cómo sabes eso?_ Pregunto neji.

C _uando viajas con un Uzumaki experto en sellos, solo hay una manera de aprender de sellos, siendo víctima de ellos._ Comento naruto. _No has respondido ¿Qué deseas?_

 _No deseo nada._ Comento neji.

 _Sé que mientes._ Dijo naruto abriendo los ojos.

Neji se asombró.

Estos no eran los ojos azules comunes en naruto no, eran ojos azules, pero de reptil.

 _En este estado mis capacidades cognitivas aumentan a un nivel superior al humano, puedo percibir las ligeras pulsaciones de tu corazón, sé que mientes, por el ruido que acaba de hacer tu tráquea sé que estas nervioso, detecto un ligero aroma a duda de tu sudor._ Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos. _Dime que deseas o no me hagas perder el tiempo._

 _El sello, puedes retirarlo._ Pregunto neji.

 _Un sello de nivel 2 que va, podría retirar mil de ellos en un minuto y lo haría._ Comento naruto. _Incluso puedo hacer que no se les pueda volver a aplicar otro sello con el mismo efecto._

Neji lo vio esperanzado.

 _Pero nada en este mundo es gratis._ sentencio naruto.

 _¿Qué deseas?_ Pido neji. _Dinero, nombre, poder._

 _Neji, neji, neji, eso ya lo tengo y lo tendré, ¿tienes una idea de la fortuna que los uzumakis tienen a su disposición, del peso que tiene en la alta sociedad mi apellido o del verdadero poder que poseo?, me decepcionas neji, lo que quiero saber es que tan confiable es la persona a quien le liberare de sus cadenas._ Termino naruto.

 _¿Cómo lo demuestro?_ Pregunto neji.

 _Vence a menma y hablaremos._ Naruto siguió meditando. _Eso es todo._

/fin flashback/

Vencer a menma namikaze un suicido dirían algunos.

Pero neji no era de ellos.

Él había estado enjaulado toda su vida, ahora alguien le ofrecía liberarlo de su jaula, no dejaría que nadie se le interpusiera.

 _Haiden._ Ordeno naruto.

Neji no perdió tiempo.

Activo su byakugan y llego frente a menma.

 _¿Qué?_ Pregunto el rubio, como no había sentido el momento en que neji se había movido.

Neji no se quería arriesgar a nada.

 _Ocho trigramas 64 palmas._ Dijo neji.

Menma lo vio directamente.

2 _palmas._ Neji golpeo fuertemente a menma. _4 palmas._ Aumento la fuerza. _8 palmas._ Aumento la velocidad de sus ataques. _16 palmas._ Los golpes cada vez eran más precisos y doloroso. _32 palmas._ Muchos ya anticipaban lo que pasaría. _64 palmas!_ Grito neji y con el último golpe lanzo a menma por los aires.

Este cayo el piso, su cuerpo dolía, en verdad dolía, se puso de pie y espero.

Y espero.

Que pasa.

El dolor no se había ido.

 _No importa._ Murmuro el rubio. _Te destruiré._ Dijo mientras iniciaba a concentrar su chakra en su mano derecha. _¿Eh?_ Menma veía su brazo.

No se había generado el rasengan.

Neji no desaprovecho e inicio a atacar a menma cuerpo a cuerpo.

Entre tantos ataques, menma ya no sabía qué hacer.

El dolor le era insoportable y no podía generar chakra.

Esto no estaba bien, él era el elegido, no podía perder tan fácilmente.

Se volvió a poner de pie tras ser lanzo por una rotación.

 _¿Esto es todo?_ Cuestiono neji, llamando la atención de todos. _En verdad esto es todo. Me esperaba más de ti._ Comento. _Siempre he creído que el destino es fijo y nada lo puede alterar y hasta hace poco pensé que tú y yo éramos iguales._ Su discurso irrito a menma.

 _cállate._ Grito menma corriendo con la mano alzada, esperando que esta se convirtiera en una garra rodeada de chakra.

Neji solo lo esquivo y le hizo trastabillar.

 _Pero me di cuenta de algo hoy._ Comento mientras veía a naruto.

 _Uno forja su destino._ Neji alzo el brazo mientras menma se volvía poner de pie. _Sin importar que este bloqueando su camino._ Neji dio un puño suave y con este menma finalmente cayo inconsciente.

 _Ganador neji._ Naruto lo dijo fuertemente.

Neji sintió un ardor en su frente, pero luego un alivio.

Vio a naruto y este le guillo el ojo.

 _Hokage!_ Grito naruto. _Uchiha sasuke no ha llegado, por lo que le declarare ausente y será descalificado._ Grito naruto.

 _Solo vinimos para ver pelear al uchiha. Si no puedes descalificarlo._ Eran algunos de los gritos que se escuchaban por parte de los civiles.

 _Hokage-dono, talvez deberíamos esperar un poco más a sasuke-san._ Pidió el otokage.

Minato estaba pensado.

 _Debemos esperar._ Comento Hiruzen.

Minato asintió.

 _NO LE PREGUNTABA._ Grito naruto tan fuerte que hizo que el estadio quedara en un silencio tal que se podía escuchar el caer de un alfiler. _Solo decía lo que hare._ Comento naruto.

 _No puedes desafiar la voluntad de tu kage._ Dijo el daimio del fuego quien hablaba por medio de un micrófono

 _Solo hago lo que se debe hacer._ Naruto parecía tranquilo. _Las reglas son las reglas, Sasuke no estuvo a tiempo para su batalla, se le dio una oportunidad y no llego, por lo que veo que no se le deben dar más prorrogas._ Comento.

 _Pero uchiha-san._ Dijo el otokage.

 _Díganme ¿Qué pasa si un ninja llega tarde a una misión?_ Pregunto captando la atención de todos. _Y si esa misión era de escoltar, no se ¿al hijo que sus esposas tienen en brazos?, o ¿a ese ser especial que siempre está en sus cabezas?, o ¿el tesoro más grande que tiene a su cargo?_ La voz de naruto era tranquila, calmada, pero llena de verdad, con cada palabra la agresión del público se trasformaba en miedo y comprensión. _Pero porque el ninja no llega a tiempo y alguien se los quitara para siempre._ Ese tono era frio sin emociones.

La esposa del daimio del fuego abrazo fuertemente a su hijo.

Al igual que muchas personas se consolaba entre sí.

 _El dar privilegios a algunos sin demostrar su valor es algo sin sentido, es necesario que las reglas se sigan para que así haya orden y paz, el uchiha no llego a su pelea, las reglas dicen que tiene 5 minutos de prórroga, ya van 20, díganme ¿es eso justo?_ Naruto pregunto al público.

Muchos shinobi negaron.

 _Él está fallando no solo a la aldea puesto que está demostrando a clientes potenciales que, a él, el ultimo de su clan no le importan las reglas, no le importa poner a futuro la vida o los recursos de alguien en riesgo, él está demostrando su total descortesía a nuestros visitantes y a nuestras futuras fuentes de crecimiento económico._ Estas palabras más le pesaron al consejo civil y a los consejeros del hokage. _Se burla de sus compañeros ninjas, pues demuestra el poco valor que tiene para las sus normas y le falta el respeto a la aldea entera._ Naruto termino su discurso.

Tenía a todo el estadio encantado.

Todos de estar en su contra ahora lo apoyaban, había causado que los civiles estuvieran de su parte al poner en riesgo a sus familias, el odio de los demás ninjas por creer que el uchiha gozaba de privilegios especiales, a los consejeros y comerciantes con sus palabras del daño económico y al daimio con la idea de perder a su hijo.

Además, veía que muchos nacionalistas estaban molestos por la falta de respeto que el uchiha había mostrado.

 _Entonces como le dije Hokage y con todo el respeto que se merece usted Daimio, descalificare al uchiha y eso es todo._ Naruto hablo tranquilamente. _¿alguna objeción?_ Esta pregunta la hizo al público.

Pero nadie negó de hecho estaban todos de acuerdo.

/palco de los kages/

Bukku sonrió.

Ese era el don que él nunca tuvo.

Siempre todos le había obedecido no por sus palabras.

Sino por sus acciones y su fuerza por eso lo seguían.

Pero naruto no, el nació con un don raro en el mundo, un don que bukku había cultivado hasta el punto que naruto era capaz de hacer que alguien que amaba su vida se suicidara solo al escuchar su discurso.

Naruto nació con el don de la palabra.

Y ese don era uno muy valioso para cualquier líder.

Minato y sarutobi no podían negar que naruto tenía razón y por eso habían cedido.

Y bueno hasta orochimaru admitía que ese niño, era lo suficientemente hábil como para controlar a toda la aldea en cuestión de minutos.

Por lo que le dejo ser, total sasuke eventualmente seria suyo.

/ campo de combate/

 _Bien, gaara pasa a las semi finales, siguiente batalla FUU CONTRA MITO NAMIZAKE._ Grito naruto, volviendo a encender la pasión del público por ver los combates.

Al instante fuu y mito se lanzaron al campo de combate.

 _¡Vamos mito!_ Grito tai mientras con una vuvuzela hacia ruido para apoyarla.

 _¿De dónde sacaste eso?_ Pregunto lee, quien veía extrañado ese objeto.

 _De internet._ Comento Tai.

 _Inter ¿Qué?_ Pregunto Gai

/ en el campo de batalla/

Naruto lo sintió.

Todas las fuerzas de invasión se estaban moviendo.

Esperando la señal.

¿Qué señal no sabía?

Pero por si acaso el también mando su señal.

/ mientras tanto/

La base de los ambu ne.

Era un lugar interesante.

Y fue fácil de invadir.

Solo dejaron entrar a sus 2 caballos de Troya.

Estos explotaron liberando una nube de humo somnífero que les sirvió para que ellas 3 entraran.

Nada más iniciar todos los ambu saltaron listos para vencer a las intrusas.

Pero solo basto que tayuyá tocara su melodía para que todos ellos cayeran rendidos a sus pies.

Imposible es escapar de genjutsu perfecto de tayuyá.

El mundo efímero (hakanai sekai).

Este crea la ilusión de que nada ha pasado, que el mundo sigue igual, uno queda aprisionado dentro de su propia mente, incapaz de distinguir que está dentro de un genjutsu.

Siempre y cuando tayuyá toque claro está.

Por eso Karin inyecto a todos los ambus ne con una toxina de parálisis concentrada.

No querían que les interrumpieran.

 _Bien, inicia la misión._ Comento Karin una vez vio como un pequeño dragón se disolvía en humo rojo.

/ en el campo de batalla/

Mito inicio a atacar.

Lanzo un jutsu de agua en contra de fuu.

La cual lo evadió fácilmente.

Mientras alzaba su brazo.

Y creaba una poderosa onda expansiva de viento.

Mito, lo esquivo y lanzo 3 shurikens.

Fuu solo repitió su ataque.

Mito estaba vez se detuvo y dio un salto para alejarse de fuu.

 **(Si agua y viento son inútiles.** Pensó mito. **Me quedan fuego y tierra)**.

Mito inhalo profundamente.

 _Katon: Kasai hifu._ Para sorpresa de todos mito se prendió en llamas.

 _¿Qué?_ Fue el grito general de los shinobis.

Todos sabían que el Kasai hifu había sido inventado como un tipo de armadura intentando emular la del rayo del raikage, el problema era que nadie estaba tan loco como para usar una técnica tan fácil de esquivar y que aparte ocupaba mucho chakra.

Mito inicio a correr en contra de fuu.

Fuu la vio curiosa, ¿Qué estaba planeando?

 _Doton: senzanko no kopi._ Mito inicio a corren en 4 patas, mientras fragmentos de roca la cubrían.

La armadura de fuego fue cubierta por una de roca por lo cual las rocas se ennegrecieron, pero aún estaban calientes.

La armadura tenia forma de pangolín.

Fuu lazo una corriente de viento.

Pero en lugar de detener a mito, esta corriente solo hizo más caliente su armadura.

 _Sandsshh!_ Grito mito e inicio a girar.

A diferencia de la armadura de un armadillo la de un pangolín era dura y filosa.

Un punto medio entre armadillo y puerco espín eso es el pangolín.

Por lo que una vez inicio a girar se volvió una rueda de piedras filosas envueltas en llamas.

Fuu lanzo una potente onda de viento comprimido con la esperanza de alejar a su atacante.

Pero en lugar de ser efectivo.

Solo hizo más caliente la armadura de mito, por lo tanto, más peligrosa.

Fuu apenas esquivo el ataque.

Mito siguió rodando y al hacerlo dejo un camino de fuego.

Mito se detuvo un momento desenrollándose.

En esta forma de pangolín era difícil enfocar al objetivo.

Una vez volvió a tener a fuu fijada se lanzó contra ella.

Fuu esquivaba lo mejor que podía y lanzaba diversos jutsus futon en un intento de detener a mito.

Pero nada funcionaba.

( **la armadura pangolín, sin duda una gran sugerencia)** pensó naruto, a veces pecaba de soberbia, pero se sentía bien saber que tus ideas eran acertadas, él le propuso a mito el combinar las 2 técnicas pues esperaba que al enfrentarse a un oponente que solo había mostrado tener afinidad con el futon.

Esta técnica fuera perfecta y no se equivocó.

De pronto de la espalda de fuu 2 alas salieron.

Fuu inicio a volar sobre el estadio.

 _No es justo._ Dijo mito una vez dejo de girar y se deshizo de su jutsu.

 _No viene a pelear con una niña._ Grito fuu.

Y entonces comenzó.

Un polvo muy fino de color rosa brillante inicio a caer sobre el estadio de konoha y sus alrededores.

Al tiempo que varias nubes de humo surgían en señal de que se habían hecho invocación.

Y la invasión iniciaba.

Naruto subió su banda en el cuello e inicio a respirar atravesó de esta para evitar verse afectado por el paralizador.

/en el palco de los kages/

4 figuras salaron sobre el techo del palco de los kages creando una.

 _Barrera de contención de 4 sellos._ Comento con burla bukku. _Enserio es lo mejor que tienes orochimaru._ Comento el veterano guerrero.

 _Orochimaru?_ Dijeron al mismo tiempo minato y Hiruzen.

 _ **(¿enserio?)**_ pensaron tanto naruto como bukku.

 _Kukuku. Parece que ese viejo es más listo que tu sensei._ Se burló el sannin mientras se quitaba su disfraz y sonreía sacando su lengua. _Pero no importa, es solo un estorbo, el verdadero premio ya está aquí, la destrucción de konoha y la muerte de mis mayores molestias, minato y tu sensei._ Se burló. _Adelante niña._ Dijo mientras veía fuu.

Esta asintió.

 _Bien._ Orochimaru inicio a hacer sellos a una velocidad impresionante. _"edo tensei"_ grito mientras del piso surgían 2 ataúdes.

Estos se abrieron lentamente y dejaron salir de ellos a dos personas bien conocidas por los 3 hombres.

S _enseis._ Dijo el sorprendido Hiruzen.

 _Shodaime, nidaime._ Comento minato.

 _Hashirama-ugly, tobirama-baka_ comento con desprecio bukku.

Los 2 hokages se vieron el uno al otro.

 _Te dije que no era una buena idea._ Comento el shondaime.

 _El edo tensei fue creado para instruir a las próximas generaciones, no pensé que lo usarían para llamarnos._ Comento el nidaime.

 _Y no solo los llame._ Dijo el sannin dispuesto a clavarles unas kunia con sello a los 2 resucitados. _Ustedes destruirán a mis enemigos._ Grito.

Pero las kunais brillaron y los sellos desaparecieron.

 _No lo harás._ Dijo bukku mientras veía a hashirama. _Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo._ Grito el anciano mientras lo señalaba con su basto.

 _¿te conozco?_ Pregunto el shodaime hokage.

 _Talvez así me reconozcas._ Bukku llevo su mano a la cinta de su kimono y la halo.

Al hacerlo el kimono salió volando.

Revelando a la tradicional, por no decir antigua armadura de los espadachines uzumaki, pero esta era la versión para los shinigamis rojos, la cual consistía en (un par de protectores segmentados de manos y brazos, un peto segmentado que cubría el pecho y el tronco, una kama de metal, una concha, un par de rodilleras y espinilleras, protectores en los hombros y protectores en la espalda, todo de un rojo escarlata.

 _¿bukku?_ Pregunto el incrédulo hashirama.

 _¿Sigues vivo?_ Pregunto el aún más incrédulo tobirama.

 _Si, tobirama, sigo vivo, ¿Qué? Crees que esos 100 ambus que mandaste a mi torre el día que uzu callo fueron suficiente, no niño, te hacía falta un siglo para sorprenderme._ Comento mientras para sorpresa del sannin.

El anciano iniciaba a cambiar su apariencia, aumento 5 centímetros de tamaño, su pelo tomo un tono más brillante de rojo y su rostro perdió las arugas.

Bukku había pasado de ser alguien en sus 50 a un 30 añero en toda regla.

 _Interesante jutsu cuando te mate disfrutare disssss…_ no pudo terminar su oración pues fue envestido por un rasengan a toda velocidad.

 _Me encargo de la serpiente, hiruzen del nidaime._ Grito Minato. _Bukku._ Grito mientras el espadachín asentía y el sandaime se quitaba su túnica para revelar que él también estaba listo para la batalla.

/ fuera del palco de los kages/

Fuu acababa de asentir, ella había sido traída a la aldea con la promesa que si acababa con esta la dejarían ir y nunca la perseguirían.

Eso era lo que ella quería ser libre cual pluma al viento.

Vio a su oponente.

Mito estaba medio adormilada y lenta.

Por lo que fuu sonrió.

Una cola verde se enrosco en su brazo derecho, la punta de esta era un aguijón venenoso y filoso.

Se precipitó a toda velocidad contra mito.

 _¡Muere!_ Grito la kunoichi de taki.

Naruto estaba de pie esperando que el golpe le diera a mito directo en el corazón.

Mito no se podía mover, su cuerpo no respuesta.

Fuu estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

SPLAASSHHH!

Fue el ruido que lleno todo el estadio.

Kushina se levantó, temblorosamente.

 _Mito._ Murmuro, pero en realidad había gritado con todas sus fuerzas.

Mito abría los ojos.

No dolía.

¿Por qué no dolía?

¿S _abes?, no es bueno que ataques a otro ninja._ Dijo la voz tranquila y feliz de tai. _Puedes ocasionar un incidente internacional._

Mito lo vio y este le dedico una sonrisa o eso creía, debido a que tai traía su máscara contra gases puesta.

El aguijón de fuu estaba en el piso retorciéndose.

Mientras la jinchuriki veía incrédula como la espada rodeada de un aura de chakra había detenido su ataque letal.

 _¿Como?_ Pregunto incrédula fuu.

Pero tuvo que alejarse rápidamente pues una onda invisible la golpeo en el estómago y la lanzo rumbo al palco de los daimios.

Naruto inicio a hacer sellos rápidamente.

 _u-eikudoragonburesu no jutsu._ naruto exhalo una gran nube de color verde esmeralda la cual pronto inundo todo el estadio.

 _¡Qué asco!,_

 _¡Huele a muerto!,_

 _QUIERO VOMITAR._ Gritaron los civiles.

Mito se tapaba la nariz.

Mientras fuu se tapaba la boca con la mano en un intento de no vomitar.

 _Qué bueno que traigo mi mascara contra gases._ Comento tai. _Tu aliento es un veneno clase S._ se burló el samurái.

 _SI SE QUE MI ALIENTO HUELE HORRIBLE, PERO ES LO UNICO QUE NEUTRALIZA TAN RAPIDO UNA TOXINA, BIEN ESCUCHEN ESTAN BAJO ATAQUE, ASI QUE HAREMOS ESTO._ Grito naruto tomando rápidamente el control de la situación.

 _¿Quién te puso a cargo?!_ Grito kiba.

Naruto no respondió.

20 ninjas de taki entraron al campo de batalla listos para luchar.

Clann, clannn...

Se escuchó rápidamente mientras naruto invocaba sus espadas.

Tomo impulso y dio un salto contra los recién llegados invasores.

De un corte mato a tres por el estómago.

Con una patada le disloco el cuello a otro y con un corte uma partió a 2 por la mitad.

Luego hizo el saludo de la kata hebi.

Y mato a los otros 14 invasores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _¿OTRA PREGUNTA?_ Cuestiono.

Nadie respondió.

 _BIEN, CIVILES A LOS REFUGIOS, LOS SHINOBIS EN TRES GRUPOS, GAMMA GENNINS Y CHUNINS PROTEJAN A LOS CIVILES Y EVACUEN A LOS QUE SE PUEDA, BETA JOUNINS A LA BATALLA SI NO ES DE KONOHA O LO NOQUEAN O LO MATA, ESO INCLUYE A LOS LIDERES DE LOS CLANES, ALFA AMBUS DEFIENDAN LOS MUROS, ¡PERO PARA AYER!_ Grito fuertemente sus órdenes.

Los shinobis asintieron y se lanzaron a cumplirlas.

Los gennins y chunnins escoltaban a los civiles y a la familia del daimio a las zonas seguras.

Pronto todos los jounis iniciaron a luchar en las calles de konoha.

Tsunade organizo rápidamente un escuadrón de medi-nin que buscaran heridos por la aldea.

El trio ino-shika-cho inicio a luchar por las calles, junto con el clan hyuga, el aburame y el inuzaka.

Mientras kushina se acercó al campo de batalla.

Donde en estos momentos se llevaba a cabo otro tipo de batalla.

Fuu tenía 2 agujones en cada mano y 4 alas en su espalda con estas se lanzaba a combatir contra naruto, quien detenía, esquivaba y respondía los ataques de la jinkuriki.

Los hermanos sabaku no, obedecieron las ordenes de naruto, a diferencia de los invasores, todos sabían que ellos si eran aliados de la aldea.

Kankuro usaba los cadáveres de los ninjas de taki y oto como marionetas.

Temari usaba su gran abanico para acabar con una serpiente gigante de oto.

Mientras gaara, caminaba tranquilamente mientras escoltaba a un grupo de niños y mujeres a un lugar seguro.

Tai por su parte estaba combatiendo contra 6 ninjas.

Todos de oto.

 _Ríndete._ Grito uno de ellos.

 _Somos más que tú._ Grito otro.

 _Las hormigas superan en número._ Tai sujeto el mango de su katana y se escuchó el sonido de que había sido desenfundada.

Un rápido corte al viento se escuchó y tai aparecía tras los 6 shinobis.

 _Pero un oso acaba con ellas._ Tai volvió a enfundar su espada.

Los 6 cuerpos cayeron al piso muertos.

Mito y kushina estaban en 2 diferentes lugares.

Mito estaba ayudando a tai con los shinobis tanto de taki como de oto que intentaban estorbar en el combate de naruto y fuu.

Y kushina bueno ella se había acercado a la barrera en un intento de ayudar.

Mas fue atacada por el fiel asistente de orochimaru.

Kabuto.

/ dentro de la barrera/

Orochimaru veía molesto al rubio, minato no había sido nada tonto y había llenado el techo teja a teja con su conocido sello del dios del trueno volador.

Por lo que siempre podía esquivar el ataque del sannin y siempre podía asestar sus rasengans en lugares precisos.

Mientras tanto Hiruzen y tobirama luchaban en un intenso combate de técnicas suiton contra técnicas doton y raito.

Todo esto dentro de un bosque.

El cual había aparecido gracias al mokuton de hashirama.

Quien en estos momentos tenia ciertos problemas.

Hashirama agradecí el estar muerto y no sentir dolor.

O estaría gritando cual nenita.

Bukku había hecho honor a su nombre, shigami aka de hononoken.

Pues apenas el combate había indicado, la espada de bukku, su amada midoriko, se había llenado de chakra y al hacerlo se puso al rojo vivo y se vio rodeada de llamas.

Cada corte de bukku era certero y 100 porciento letal.

Por eso hashirama agradecía el ya estar muerto.

 _¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?_ Pregunto hashirama.

Bukku rio levemente.

 _No podía permitirme morir, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir._ Comento mientras con su espada cortaba un dragón de madera que hashirama había creado.

 _¿por venir?_ Pregunto el shodamie.

 _¿Qué? aclaro, moriste un año antes claro, a hora todo tiene sentido._ Comento bukku. _Siempre supe que tú con tu mente tan bondadosa seria incapaz de fraguar un plan tan complejo._ Comento elocuente mente.

Esto deprimió al shondaime quien se fue a una esquina rodeado de un aura depresiva y 2 llamas azules sobre volándolo. _Puedo crear buenos planes._ Murmuro el deprimido hombre.

Mientras tobirama y Hiruzen aparecían entre los arboles combatiendo.

 _Entonces, fuiste tú tobi-baka, tú y mi hermana orquestaron todo el genocidio._ Sentencio bukku.

Haciendo que tanto, el shondaime, el Nidaime, el Sadaime, el Yodaime y el sannin de la serpiente le prestaran atención.

 _Era lo mejor, eran una amenaza latente._ Sentencio el Nidaime.

 _Como los uchihas, o los Yuki o los Natiz o los senju._ Comento bukku.

Haciendo que el nidaime abriera los ojos.

 _Tobi-baka, he vivo 2 siglos, se muchas cosas, se muchos secretos y conozco muchos misterios._ Comento el espadachín. _Aunque en realidad, te agradezco_ bukku sonrió. _Tú fuiste ese algo que necesitaba para hacer que mi clan despertara, tú fuiste eso que detono nuestro sentido de propósito, tú fuiste quien nos despertó._

 _Pero el clan uzumaki cayo con uzu._ Comento orochimaru, quien en estos momentos estaba intentando apuñalar a minato con la kusanagi.

 _Si un 60 por ciento de mi clan cayo con uzu, pero ese 60 por ciento era inútil, el resto el 40 por ciento requirió ser reorientado y ahora los uzumakis haremos nuestro sueño ancestral realidad._ Sentencio bukku.

 _¿Cuál es?_ Hablo minato mientras se tele trasportaba y golpeaba desde el piso a orochimaru.

 _La paz mundial._ Comento bukku.

Todos se tensaron, el tono que uso era todo menos pacifico, era imponente una orden que se debe seguir ciegamente.

/ fuera del domo/

El grupo de investigación y tortura de konoha estaba teniendo una buena racha.

Ibiki y anko se la pasaban torturando a los ninjas en búsqueda de recolectar la mayor cantidad de información posible.

 _Bien dime ¿Quién los envía?_ Pregunto anko aun shinobi de taki el cual estaba envuelto en una constrictor.

 _No diré nada._ Comento seriamente el hombre.

 _¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia!_ Grito ibiki.

 _Ten cuidado mi amigo aquí es peligroso cuando se enoja._ Comento anko.

 _¿Crees que no sé qué hacen?, la rutina del bueno y el malo, déjame en paz zorra._ Grito el ninja.

 _¡Zorra!_ Grito anko. _¡Sabes que fue lo último que le hice al que me dijo eso!_ Grito colérica la mujer.

 _¿Qué?_ Cuestiono el shinobi.

Anko iba a responder, pero de pronto su piel se puso verde y su estómago gruño y le vomito al hombre.

 _Aaaa, quema, me quema!_ Grito el shinobi. _¡Está bien está bien, Orochimaru, el está organizando esto, soy un shinobi de oto robamos las bandas de los de taki!_ Gritaba pensado que esto era lo que anko planeaba hacer, echarle acido en su cuerpo.

Ibiki noqueo al hombre para que dejara de hacer ruido.

Y puso la mano en el hombro de anko.

 _¿Estas bien?_ Pregunto el hombre de rostro marcado.

 _Si solo, debe ser algo que comí._ Comento, pero se desmayó.

Ibiki la sujeto y se la llevo en sus hombros, tenían que encontrar un medi-nin.

…

Neji y hinata estaban defendiendo a un grupo de civiles que intentaban escapar del combate.

Los 2 coordinadamente vencieron a una de las serpientes que invadía la aldea.

Tsune inuzaka acaba junto con su compañero canino con 6 ninjas de oto.

Mientras lejos de todo esto sakura, corría en la aldea en búsqueda de su sasuke, pues no lo veía por ningún lado.

/ cuartel de raíz/

Karin terminaba de sellar toda la información, experimentos y dinero que se encontraba en el cuartel de raíz.

Tayuyá estaba entretenida sellando e hipnotizando a los prisioneros de raíz.

Mientras Kauri solo esperaba, a que recibieran la señal, para destruir este extraño lugar.

/ en el estadio de konoha/

Fuu y naruto estaban enfrascados en un combate muy a la par, la jinkuriki solo tenía una ligera ventaja debido a su habilidad de volar, mientras que naruto estaba un poco molesto de su atacante.

Fuu dejo de atacar un momento.

 _Solo eres una distracción._ Comento la kunoichi. _No permitiré que me sigas entreteniendo, nunca he estado tan cerca de ser libre, nada me detendrá, ni tu ni tu aldea._ Fuu saco 6 alas de su espalda y un aguijón de su trasero, se elevó rápidamente en las nubes paras ocultarse.

E _so es ¡corre cobarde!_ Grito tai alzando su espada. _¡Y no vuelvas!_

 _ **SCCRRRIIIITTT.**_ Se escuchó desde el cielo y todos alzaron la vista.

Los invasores festejaron, mientras los shinobis de konoha veían impresionados al ser que originaba ese ruido.

En lo alto de los cielos.

Un gigantesco ser con un exoesqueleto gris, 6 alas y un aguijón verde pasto sobrevolaba el cielo de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

El temido nanabi, ligero cual hoja y rey de los cielos.

 _Mierda._ Murmuro tai tomo su espada. _Necesito una espada más grande._ Comento mientras su vista se paseaba muchas veces entre su espada y el nanabi. _Como así de grande bastara._ Tai extendió sus brazos y los mido. _Si este tamaño bastara._ Comento felizmente el joven.

 _Tai, saca a mito de aquí._ Gruño naruto, mientras llevaba su pulgar a su boca y lo mordía, señalo la X en su rostro.

 _Mito vamos._ Tai tomo la mano de mito. _Ayudaren a buscar una espada de este tamaño._ Cometo feliz mente el joven.

 _Pero naruto-nii._ Cuestiono la pelirroja.

 _Seremos un estorbo en la batalla._ Comento tai. _Creeme solo necesita la ayuda de algo más grande._ Comento mientras jalaba a mito y los 2 salían del estadio.

 _ **(naruto-nii)**_ pensó mito, mientras se dejó llevar por el joven samurái.

 _ **(necesito algo con alas, Kyure, Shinomura, Lariante, diablos si hydranoird aun volara esto sería más fácil)**_ naruto suspiro. _ **(ni modo, que la suerte elija)**_ termino de pensar, pues cualquiera de sus 3 opciones serviría.

" _Kuchiyone no jutsu"._ naruto golpeo el suelo, esperaba sentir el frio de la piel de Kyure, la suave y delicada piel de Lariante, o los múltiples pequeños cuerpos que conformaban a shinomura, pero en vez de eso olfateo el aire, negro y con olor a azufre.

 _he mira, estamos en un estadio._ Dijo una voz que naruto identifico como izquierda.

 _No hay sake._ Dijo una voz que identifico como derecha.

 _Esss bueno, verrr te, narruto._ Comento una voz que no había escuchado hace tiempo.

Naruto se vio hincado sobre una de las cabezas, la cual tenía el cuerno parado y la cresta como corona, volteo y se encontró con los ojos se hydranoird.

 _Hydranoird._ Murmuro.

 _ **Scrriittt.**_ Gruño el nanabi, mientras iniciaba a volar en picada contra la aldea.

 _No esss momento, de Rrecuerrrddossss._ Comento la cabeza central.

Naruto asintió.

 _Protección._ Naruto salto para quedar sobre los ojos de hydranoird delante de su corona, pero sin estovar a su vista.

 _Mira es una mariposa._ Dijo izquierda.

 _Parece más una libélula._ Comento derecha.

 _Mariposa._ Contesto izquierdo.

 _Libélula._ Gruño derecha.

 _¡Libélula!_ Grito izquierdo.

 _Mariposa_ bramo derecha.

Mas las 2 cabezas fueron estranguladas y zarandeadas violentamente por la cabeza central.

Hydranoird las soltó.

Mientras el dragón de 36 metros de alto daba un salto para esquivar el aguijón de nanabi.

 _¿ porrr que? Tarrrddasszz._ Cuestiono la cabeza central a naruto.

 _No es fácil reunir el chakra natural y es más difícil ahora que son 3._ Murmuro naruto, mientras en su piel aparecían escamas y sus ojos se volvían de repitil. _listo._ murmuro.

Mientras el cuerpo de hydranoird cambia, sus escamas se volvieron más brillantes y duras, sus garras se afilaron más, sus colas y cabezas se vieron cubiertas por placas más gruesas y su vientre su punto débil, fue protegido por un montón de escamas afiladas que tenían un pico en posición ascendente, 6 alas se vieron rodeadas de escamas más flexibles, pero a su vez resistentes.

(referencia hydranoid perfecto los peleadores de la batalla bakugan)

El dragón batió sus alas y de un solo salto se impulsó para golpear el rostro del nanabi.

De un puñetazo lanzo a la bestia con cola contra el muro de konoha.

De paso aplasto a un gran grupo de ninjas invasores.

El estruendo llamo la atención de todos los combatientes.

Hydranoird aterrizo de golpe, destruyendo un par de edificios.

Pero con sus puños inicio a golpear múltiples veces al nanabi.

 _Pégale, pégale, pégale. _ Repetían múltiples veces las 2 otras cabezas del dragón.

Mientras que el nanabi se retorcía en el piso, hasta que con su aguijón intento apuñalar al dragón.

Hydranoird detuvo el aguijón con sus 2 manos.

Pero al hacerlo el nanabi pudo batir sus alas y volver a elevarse unos metros.

Hydranoird sujetaba su aguijón por lo que fue lanzado para atrás.

Solo para ser interceptado por 2 akimichi, quienes le ayudaron a estar de pie.

 _REEGGGGARRR._ Gruño el dragón molesto.

El nanabi inicio a volar de nuevo.

 _Gracias._ dijo naruto.

 _Debes sacarlo de la aldea._ Comento choza akimichi a su lado. _Miren lo que hicieron al muro_. El gigante señalo como habían roto parte del gran muro que rodeaba la aldea.

 _Que debemos hacer._ Preguntaron las 2 cabezas.

 _S_ _sssii lo quiieerrrenn fuerrra, de essso nosz encarrrgamozz._ Comento el dragón mientras emprendía vuelo contra el biju.

Y con una tacleada lo lanzaba al piso cruzando el muro.

Pero el nanabi logro volver a volar y con una cornada lanzo a hydranoird contra el muro de con los rostros de los hokages.

Hydranoird golpeo el rostro del nidaime y le rompió la nariz.

 _Rrr maldita._ Gruñeron las 3 cabezas.

Naruto suspiro, tomando su forma humana finalmente había estabilizado su chakra y el de hydranoird, inicio a checar el cuerpo del dragón para ver que mejoras tenia.

El dragón abrió sus 6 alas y se impulsó contra el nanabi.

Quien volvió a cargar una cornada contra el dragón.

…

Mientras tanto abajo.

La gran sombra de los 2 titanes se ceñía sobre la aldea.

Los perros labraban en un intento de alegar a los 2 gigantescos seres.

Los aburame veían con cierta fascinación el gigantesco escarabajo de 7 colas, mientras que los hyuga temían al gran dragón de 3 cabezas que intenta alcanzar al biju.

El escarabajo giro violentamente y se lanzó en picada contra el dragón.

Con su gran cuerno envistió a hydranoird y lo lanzo de golpe al suelo justo sobre el estadio de konoha.

/ dentro del domo/

Las batallas seguían, ahora hiruzen había usado el kage bunshi no jutsu y tenía a 2 copias de sí.

Una con hashirama, otra con tobirama y el original ayudando a minato con orochimaru.

Quien tras haber recibido un odama rasengan de minato, había demostrado que el ya no era un humano, al haber cambiado de cuerpo.

Los 4 hokages, el sannin y bukku, voltearon en búsqueda del origen del estruendo.

Todos vieron con el dragón se volvía a poner de pie, mientras veía al biju.

 _¿Qué ESPERAN? ¡ABRAN FUEGO!_ grito naruto desde su posición.

 _Eton: ¡blaster!_ Gritaron las 3 cabezas a la vez.

Todos veían el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que se estaba desarrollando en los cielos.

El nanabi creaba corrientes de viento o esferas de polvo para que impactaran contra las cuentas de esferas de fuego morado que salían de la boca de hydranoird.

E _so es, un dragón._ Comento orochimaru sorprendido.

 _Hydranoird, es la invocación personal de naruto, es el dragón más fuerte a sus 4 años en todo el continente de los dragones._ Comento bukku. _Aunque su temperamento es infernal, no hay mejor compañero para mi heredero._ Comento bukku.

 _Naruto-kun que fuerte te has vuelto._ Comento hiruzen.

 _Otro biju, sin duda mi hijo es poderoso._ Comento minato.

Todos veían como los 2 colosos se batían a ataques.

En un arrebato de furia el nanabi lanzo un tonado contra el dragón.

Hydranoird solo se lanzó al cielo para perseguirla de cerca.

Los 2 iniciaron perseguirse sobrevolando de nuevo toda la aldea.

 _Kukukus, sin duda alguna una vez tenga el sharingan me hare con el cuerpo de naruto._ Murmuro el sannin.

A lo que bukku soltó una carcajada.

 _¿Qué es gracioso?_ Cuestiono la serpiente.

 _¿Tú crees que eso sucederá?, nunca suceder, naruto es tan terco que nunca permitiría que eso pasara, él ya tiene su destino trazado y creme cuando te digo que eso nunca sucederá._ Comento el espadachín.

 _Kukuku y quien lo impedirá cuando tu estés muerto._ Grito el sannin mientras con su espada en mano corría contra bukku.

Para minato y los demás kages el movimiento era un suicido.

Cosa que el sannin no sabía.

Se lanzó con la kusanagi en mano.

Su última acción, en un solo movimiento bukku lo desarmo y lo descuartizo.

 _Danza de los vientos._ Comento mientras guardaba su espada.

Los 4 del sonido vieron con temor como su líder había muerto.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ Comento hashirama al ver como sus manos se iniciaban a disolver.

 _El invocador del edo tensei, ha muerto, la invocación se ha roto._ Comento el creador de la técnica.

 _Eso quiere decir que moriremos…._ Pregunto espantado el shodiame hokage.

 _Ya estamos muertos._ Comento el nidaime hokage. _Minato, mata a bukku, te lo ordeno él no es alguien en el que se pueda confiar._

 _Mi muerte no significara nada._ Comento bukku mientras veía como los 2 kages se iniciaba a desvanecer. _Puesto que mi heredero será quien termine lo que inicie._ Guardo su espada una vez los 2 kages desaparecieron.

Hiruzen deshizo su jutsu y respiro cansadamente, estaba muy viejo para soportar una pelea tan larga como esta.

 _Esta muerto._ Susurro el viejo kage.

 _Eso creo, el ya no es humano, es difícil decir si está muerto, muerto._ Comento bukku mientras veía que los 4 del sonido salían corriendo del lugar.

Por lo que la barrera cedió.

 _Bien, tomare el control de la situación._ Comento minato una vez la barrera se disolvió.

 _Adelante._ Dijo bukku mientras se sentaba en el techo tranquilamente y envejecía de los 30 a unos 70 en un parpadeo. _Yo quiero disfrutar de la pelea._ Comento cansadamente.

 _Te acompaño._ Dijo hiruzen mientras también se sentaba. _Suerte minato._ Comento.

Minato tenía un tic en el ojo, solo suspiro y se tele trasporto a algún lugar donde estuvieran su familia.

/mientras tanto/ base raíz.

Danzo entraba a su cuartel listo para defender su amada aldea.

Dio un paso y salto.

Esquivo el papel explosivo que alguien había puesto en el piso.

Mas no esquivo el sebón cubierto de chakra que le perforo el corazón.

Se volvió a poner de pie, pero esta vez fue decapitado por una espada muy filosa.

Se volvió a poner de pie y fu estrangulado por un par de fuertes manos.

Y se volvió a poner de pie.

 _¡Mierda, cuántas veces hay que matar a este pendejo anciano!_ Grito Tayuyá pues esto le molestaba.

Danzo se puso de pie molesto, solo tenía 6 sharingans y estas invasoras le quitaron 3, solo tenía la mitad de su poder.

Intento identificarlas, pero algo estaba mal el ambiente no se sentía bien, sus sentidos se lo decían un genjutsu, ¿pero qué tipo? Y ¿Cómo era tan efectivo?

Fue apuñalado una vez más esta vez por una espada y un par de senbons.

 _Eso es todo._ Danzo se puso de nuevo en pie tras esa muerte.

 _Pues sí._ dijo tayuyá dejando de tocar su flauta.

 _Y ustedes, que intentaron detenerme, para apoyar a orochimaru._ Comento mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

 _No nosotros solo queremos que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan._ Comento Karin mientras cargaba un senbon con chakra.

 _¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?_ Pregunto el shinobi de las sombras mientras revelaba su brazo de metal.

Karin lanzo su senbon contra danzo, quien lo esquivo.

 _Este plan._ Dijo karui cayendo del techo y golpeando la base del suelo.

Esta se rompió, pero también se rompió el pilar principal de la base, los demás pilares tenia golpes o estaban rotos, por lo que la base se inició a desmoronar lentamente.

Danzo se disponía a salir, cuando noto que no se ponía mover.

Al alzar la vista noto como un Nara, con un senbon en su frente lo tenía inmovilizado de su sombra.

 _Todo de acuerdo al plan._ Dijeron las 3 uzumaki mientras desparecían en un torrente de agua.

La base raíz se desmorono aplastando a danzo y a muchos otros ambus ne.

/ en el cielo/

Naruto ladeo el rostro para ver como la base ne era destruida, todo había salido como fue planeado, nadie sospecharía que la base ne fue destruida por un uzumaki, si todos los indicios afirmaban que era por la colisión de varios jutsus de tierra y fuego.

Hydranoird en estos momentos se enfrentaba al nanabi, en una lucha de fuerza bruta, el escarabajo era fuerte y veloz peligrosa combinación, además que tenía muy buenos jutsus de viento a su disposición.

Claro muchos ataques eran detenidos por los blasters de izquierda y derecha, el tener 3 cabezas siempre ayuda a estar atento.

 _ **¡Ya nos hartamos!**_ Grito el nanabi. _**yo choumei, señor de los cielos acabare contigo insignificante sauro!**_ Inicio a juntar chakra para lanzar una bijudama en su cuerno.

 _¡No somos sauros!_ Grito la derecha.

 _¡Somos kadmos!_ Grito izquierdo.

Choumei se lanzó en contra de hydranoird mientras mantenía la bijudama sobre su cuerno.

 _No perrrmiittiirrreee, que un ssseerrr como ttuu, ¡se atreva AaaaaaaarrrGGG!_

En un inesperado movimiento, choumie había llevado el chakra de la bijudama a su cuerno rodeándolo de suficiente chakra para destruir una montaña, el cuerno brillaba violentamente.

Y este impacto directo en la cabeza central.

AARRRGGGG!

Fue el grito que se escuchó.

Naruto quien recibió el impacto al estar sobre la cabeza central, salió volando.

 _Meidei meidei, caemos!_ Gritaba la derecha.

 _¡Medio medio, despierta, VAMOS DESPIERTA!_ Gritaba la izquierda.

La cabeza media estaba inconsciente.

 _Esto._ Dijo izquierda.

 _Va._ Dijo derecha mientras veía como su cuerpo perdía la armadura que los protegía.

 _¡Doler!_ Gritaron las 2 cabezas al impactarse sobre la puerta principal de konoha.

De paso aplastaron a los últimos invasores que huían.

Mientras tanto, naruto aún seguía cayendo, inconsciente.

Estaba a 100 metros de piso, cuando sus 2 brazos de chakra aparecieron automáticamente.

Tigre, buey, dragón, rata.

Las manos hicieron esos sellos, generando una corriente eléctrica y con esta golpearon el pecho de naruto, al hacerlo desaparecieron.

 _¡Ah!_ inhalo fuertemente naruto y de pronto vio el piso muy cerca.

Se sostuvo de sus piernas e inicio a girar como pelota.

Al hacerlo impacto con el piso, pero reboto, en dirección a la puerta de la villa.

Dejo de rodar y solo se impactaba y rebotaba en el piso hasta llegar cerca de hydranoird.

 _Eso dolió._ Murmuro naruto mientras se ponía de pie, tenía raspones y golpes por la caída y ser una pelota humana por un tiempo.

 _Grruuu!_ Bramo hydranoird y saco 2 flamas por su nariz.

Se puso de pie.

 _¡Estamos vivos!_ Celebro derecha.

 _¡Si sabía que nada nos pasaría!_ Celebro izquierda.

 _N ARRRRUTTO VEN AQUÍ!_Ordeno la imponente voz de hydranoird mientras abría su mandíbula para gritar.

Naruto conocía a hydranoird muy bien, puede que se lleven a gritos e insultos, pero era una relación de hermandad muy fuerte, nunca hydranoird le había ordenado algo.

 _¿Qué te pasa?_ Grito naruto.

La cabeza medio volteo y naruto lo comprendió.

El canino superior del lado derecho había sido arrancado de raíz, los dientes del dragón vuelven a crecer, siempre y cuando la raíz este intacta, para un dragón los dientes son un estilo de vida, algo necesario en todo momento, una muestra de su poder y su peligrosidad.

 _E sssto, ess persssonall gggrrrr. _ Comento la cabeza media, mientras sacaba su bífida lengua y lamia su herida. _Rrrrrrrgggrrrrrggg._

Naruto suspiro, hydranoird estaba encabronado.

" _kuchiyone no jutsu"_ naruto invoco 20 pequeños dragones. _Encuentren el diente de un dragón en el bosque._ Les ordeno, mientras daba un salto directo a la cresta de la cabeza de en medio.

 _Bien, pero esta vez._ Naruto volvió a crear la armadura sobre hydranoird. _Hagamos esto bien._ Murmuro lo último mientras hacia el sello del dragón.

RRRRUUUTTTTTSSSSTTTTRRUUUSSSSTTT el ruido de una motosierra inicio a sonar por todo el campo de batalla.

 _Woooaaaooo._ Dijo derecha mientras veía su vientre.

 _¿Sabías que podíamos hacer esto?_ Pregunto izquierda a medio.

 _Nooorrrr._ Respondió mientras abría sus alas. Perrrrro funcionarrrrra!

a una velocidad asombrosa hydranoird estuvo frente al nanabi, quien se había estado burlando todo este tiempo del dragón.

Con sus 2 fuertes manos sujeto al escarabajo por su armadura y lo abrazo.

 _ **AAARTRRRRR!**_ Gritaba el biju, pues su abdomen, era cortad y perforado por la motosierra de 5 direcciones que era el estómago de hydranoird.

La sangre del biju era verde fosforescente y esta caía como lluvia en la aldea de la hoja.

Muchos no podían creer la batalla entre las bestias gigantes que se libraba sobre sus cabezas.

El nanabi, se contorsionaba y sus piernas rasgaban la armadura de hydranoird en un intento de escapar.

 _ **Futon: ¡kaze no shi!**_ Grito el biju y una gran onda de viento los alejo un par de metros.

 _No te iras._ Dijo naruto e hizo el sello de la serpiente con sus manos.

De las espinas traseras al cuello de hydranoird salieron 12 pequeñas serpientes y como largas cuerdas envolvieron al nanabi.

 _¿Sabías que podíamos hacer esto?_ Preguntaron las 2 cabezas mientras las cuerdas se retraían y con estas el biju volvía a estar aprisionado entre el estómago del dragón.

 _Nnnooo._ Gruño. _Drrrreenneennnlo._ Ordeno.

 _Claro, pero._ Dijo izquierda.

 _No te enojes._ Dijo derecha.

Las 2 cabezas sujetaron 2 de las colas del biju e iniciaron a succionar su chakra.

 _Tomasste algo mío._ Comento la cabeza de en medio. _Tomaré algo tuyo._ Abrió su mandíbula y con solo una mordida desprendió el cuerno del nanabi.

El biju dejo de luchar, presa del dolor y la perdida de energía, nada pudo hacer más que dejarse vencer.

Al final, se vio envuelto en un capullo de seda y de este salió una débil fuu.

 _Falle._ Dijo mientras caía al vacío.

Mas aterrizo en algo duro y frio.

 _No, te iras tan fáciles._ Comento naruto mientras el puño de hydranoird se cerraba y en el atrapa a la jinchuriki.

Hydranoid descendió a tierra.

 _Naruto!_ Grito tai mientras llegaba. _¡Encontré una espada amas grande!_ Grito alzando una espada de 5 metros de largo. _¡Donde esta yo me encargo!_ Grito alzando su espada. _Hola hydranoid, hydranoir y hydranoird, hacía mucho que no los veía._ Comento tai.

 _Miren. _ Dijo derecha.

 _Es la botana._ Comento la izquierda, señalando a tai.

 _¡Botana, no soy botana!, soy quien vencerá la nanabi! ¿Dónde está?_ Grito.

Hydranoird escupió el cuerno.

 _Essso ezz lo que queda de él._ comento el dragón.

 _Nii-san_

 _Naruto!_

Naruto fue abrazado por mito y temari rápidamente.

 _¡Idiota!_ Gritaba temari. _¡Como se te ocurre luchar contra el nanabi!, en que pesabas!_

 _En que tengo otro biju a mi colección._ Comento naruto, solo para recibir un coscorrón como respuesta.

 _Jejeejeje._ Se burlaron las 2 cabezas, mas solo basto un gruñido para que dejaran de reírse. _No esss que no nosss agrrade tu hembrra, perrro, lo prrrometido ezz deuda._ Gruño el dragón.

C _ierto._ Comento naruto.

Poco a poco tanto sibiles como shinobis llegaron asombrados a ver a la gigantesca criatura, no en balde los dragones tienen una gran fama, tanto de dioses como de demonios.

Minato se hizo presente.

 _Naruto, tu plan, aunque improvisado, fue efectivo, nuestro número de bajas fue el mínimo y la aldea no sufrió graves daños, bueno excepto por la batalla entre tu invocación y el biju._ Comento el hokage, quien en realidad no tuvo que hacer mucho esta vez, pues todo estaba muy bien organizado.

 _Nunca había visto a un dragón de verdad._ Comento kushina viendo al gigantesco ser.

Muchos en verdad veían con admiración y fascinación a hydranoird.

De pronto un grupo de pequeños dragones se acercaron entre los 20 cargaban un diente de unos 2 metros de largo y 40 centímetros de ancho.

 _Narrrruutoo._ Gruño la cabeza central.

 _Está bien,_ dio un suspiro. _mi invocación no es alguien de mucha paciencia o que le guste luchar sin recibir algo a cambio._ Comento llamando la atención.

Todos temían, que exigirá un ser tan poderoso como un dragón, por su participación en una lucha contra un biju, joyas, oro, carne, sacrificios humanos.

… 20 minutos después…

Tsunade y todos los alcohólicos de la aldea lloraban en el piso, mientras veían como toda la dotación mensual de sake y licor le era entregada a ese gigantesco dragón, cada barril tenía unos 40 litros de sake y el dragón se bebía cada uno como si fuera un shot.

Todos veían como ese ser tan poderosos, solo se dedica a beber todo el sake, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Poco a poco la cosa se fue calmando.

Y hydranoird volvió a su hogar, junto con su diente caído.

Todos iniciaron a evaluar los daños en la aldea, si bien había edificios destruidos y parte de la muralla, no era como se imaginaban al ver la batalla de esos 2 gigantes.

 _Entonces me robe esto en balde._ Se quejó tai, mientras tiraba la gran espada que había triado para luchar.

 _Descuida, hiciste un buen trabajo, ayudando a todos._ Mito le intentaba levantar el ánimo.

Menma estaba inconsciente junto con otros tantos, que no habían podido luchar.

Solo faltaba un ninja.

 _Hokage!_ Todos giraron al emisor de esa voz.

Era kakashi, quien venía acompañado de sasuke.

Muchos estaban molestos, donde habían estado estos 2 durante todo el combate.

Alguien lanzo la primera piedra en contra de sasuke.

Había sido un jounnin.

 _¿Qué te pasa?!_ Grito molesto el uchiha.

Pero pronto más personas iniciaron a gritar y lanzar cosas en contra del ultimo uchiha, esto debido que las palabras de naruto aún estaban muy presentes en sus cabezas.

¿de qué privilegios gozaba ese niño?

* * *

/ varios días después/

* * *

La entrada de la aldea estaba destruida, así como una parte del muro, por lo que se estaban reconstruyendo, junto con varios negocios y casas dañadas en el enfrentamiento entre los 2 kaijus.

Las cosas no habían mejorado entre el pueblo y el uchiha.

Muchos en verdad consideraban que Sasuke Uchiha, le había fallado a la aldea, pues no solo no llego a los exámenes chunnin, sino que no llego hasta el final de la invasión.

Hablando de eso.

Los restos de orochimaru, habían desaparecido, junto con su espada, Hiruzen temía que pronto sabrían del sannin.

Mientras que minato había tenido sus propios problemas con la aldea, aparte de los comunes, faltaba danzo en el consejo y las reconstrucciones eran un tema delicado.

Además de la presión del Daimio para que naruto se uniera a los 12 guardias de fuego.

Al parecer el hombre, había estado impresionado por ver la batalla y el hecho que ese espadachín había ganado la guerra civil le daba puntos a favor.

Mientras tanto.

En el hospital de konoha los heridos eran atendidos y algunos shinobis eran retenidos contra su voluntad.

 _Te dije que estoy bien Ibiki._ Bramo molesta la kunoichi de pelo morado.

 _Te desmayaste y vomitaste acido, eso no es normal._ Sentencio el líder del departamento de investigación y tortura. _Hasta nueva orden te quedaras aquí._ Sentencio la cara cortada.

Anko estaba molesta detestaba ser tratada como alguien débil, por suerte para ibiki.

Yugao llego a visitar a su amiga.

Dejando así que pudieran conversar tranquilamente.

/en la residencia namikaze/

Menma generaba un rasengan en su mano y se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra un muñeco de prácticas, lo impacto, pero no lo pulverizo o rompió solo lo magullo un poco.

Él estaba harto y asustado, toda su vida su poder era el que lo definía, pero ahora, había perdido, su poder, él no podía vivir si él.

Molesto creo 5 clones para entrenar.

/ puerta en reconstrucción de la aldea/

Naruto se despendía de Gaara y sus hermanos era tiempo de que volvieran a su aldea.

Temari abrazo fuertemente a naruto y le prometió que se verían pronto.

Cosa que naruto prometió realizar con prontitud.

De pronto sintió algo raro.

Olfateo el aire.

Agua salada, restos de camarones y carne de tiburón.

Pluma de cuervo, hiervas medicinales y ceniza.

Conocía esos aromas.

Los conocía muy bien.

/ embajada del país del hierro/

Un holograma con Mifune se veía hablando con un joven en sus ropas civiles, pero con espada en mano.

 _Entonces nuestro empleador te ha asignado una nueva misión._ Comento el holograma. _Vigila y protege a la niña de las 9 colas, esa es tu misión. No falles._ Ordeno mientras se desconectaba.

Tai asintió, el cumpliría su misión, solo para eso existía.

/ parte este de konoha/

2 figuras con capas negras adornadas con nubes rojas y llevaban un sobrero de paja con tiras de tela blanca con cascabeles.

Uno era alto con una espada en la espalda y el otro era más bajo pero imponente.

Los 2 no eran de la aldea.

Naruto los seguía desde el techo con cuidado y sabiendo que uno de ellos lo había notado.

Mientras saltaba por los tejados naruto dio una señal a kakashi y azuma que lo siguieran, mientras que kurenai se les unió unos minutos después.

…en la prisión…

Fuu estaba inmovilizada por los Nara, mientras kushina y tsunade la supervisaban.

 _Esto es difícil._ Comento el Nara que detenía a fuu.

Tsunade por su parte tenía un trabajo difícil, un efecto secundario de las sangres del nanabi era que había envenenado a quienes había estado bajo de ella mientras caía, por lo que partir de la sangre de fuu, buscaba extra una muestra para hacer un antídoto.

Kushina por su parte pensaba en algún sello que pudiera mantener inmovilizada a la jinchuriki.

Mientras pensaban.

La pared de lateral a la celda de fuu fue destruida por un golpe.

 _¿Qué?_ grito el Nara antes de ser aplastado por las rocas.

Fuu volteo para ver a sus libertadores.

Hasta que los reconoció o bueno su uniforme, capas negras con nubes rojas.

 _NOOO!_ dijo la kunoichi de taki.

 _Vaya, esto será fácil._ Comento kisame mientras movía su espada. _No crees Itachi-san._ Pregunto.

Tsunade y kushina se disponían a evitar la muerte de la kunoichi.

Pero las piernas y brazos de kisame fueron atravesados por 6 flechas rosas brillantes.

 _¡VEN!_ Grito alguien desde afuera.

Y kisame fue alado afuera del cuarto.

Donde estaba Gai en posición de pelea, mientras kakashi, Azuma y kurenai combatían contra Itachi Uchiha.

 _Gai-san es difícil mantener a alguien con la fuerza de kisame atado mucho tiempo._ Comento naruto, quien, mientras con una mano sujetaba a su espada la Roza de nergal, con la otra hacia frente a un clon de kisame.

 _Lo entiendo, ¡permíteme demuestra el poder de la juventud de la bestia verde de Konoha!_ Gai dio un golpe a kisame mientras este se liberaba de las flechas de su arma.

Fuu ni tonta ni boba, aprovecho la oportunidad y salió de la celda.

 _¡Deténgala!_ Grito Tsunade, mientras kushina perseguía a Fuu y con sus cadenas de chakra la intentaba atrapar.

Fuu hizo surgir 4 alas de su espalda e inicio a volar para escapar.

Kushina la intento atrapar, pero era imposible.

De pronto otro par de cadenas envistieron a fuu, estas surgían de la espalda de mito.

Fuu gruño, no tenían tanta fuerza como antes, pero en verdad le molestaba estar en esta situación.

Mito estaba distraída, tanto que no noto como un gigante de piel azul con una espada cubierta de vendas le intentaba golear.

Pero su espada fue detenida por otra espada.

¡Mito, corre! Grito tai, mientras detenía a la samehada.

Mito no lo hizo.

 _Suiton; ¡do pingan!_ Mito escupió 5 bolas de agua a precio.

Tai las esquivo y kisame simplemente se protegió con su espada.

Antes de ser pateado por detrás por Maito Gai.

Naruto de pronto llego y pateo a kisame.

 _Tai!_ Grito Naruto. _¡Llévate a mito SON AKATSUKI!_ Ordeno naruto.

 _Entiendo, mito._ Grito tai. _¡Esto no es nada sexual!_ Guardo su espada.

 _¿ehh?_ Comento mito.

Tai la sujeto de las nalgas y de busto, luego de un movimiento se la monto en el hombro y se echó a correr.

 _¿Qué haces?_ Grito la sonrojada joven, pues él su trasero golpeaba la meguilla derecha de tai.

 _Temo a tu hermano y creme que no nos conviene que ellos te lleven._ Sentencio tai.

 _¿Ellos?_ Pregunto mito.

Tai suspiro.

Mientras tanto.

Naruto y kisame estaban en una batalla de espadas, mientras el espadachín de la niebla, a su bes combatía contra Gai. Esto era difícil, pero no imposible para un veterano de la espada como lo era kisame.

Mientras que kurenai y azuma tenían sus problemas con itachi, pues kakashi ahora estaba fuera de combate.

 _ITACHI!_ Grito una voz que los distrajo.

Sasuke venia corriendo a toda velocidad con un chidori en su mano dispuesto a apuñalar a Itachi.

Este solo sujeto su ataque y metió a sasuke en un genjutsu.

Cosa que kurenai y azuma aprovecharon para dañar a Itachi.

 _Esta espada es mia._ Grito kisame mientras naruto detenia a samehada con la roza de nerjal y con su espada de oz daba un corte a la samehada.

La espada se retorcio mientras varias de sus escamas caian al piso.

 _Quien quiere la espada, cuando su piel es lo que en verdad vale._ Naruto lanzo un corte con la oz contra kisame este dio un salto para atrás esquivando el corte.

Kisame gruño, pero recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzo varios metros en contra de una pared.

Itachi, estaba luchando contra azuma y kurenai a la vez, los 2 no eran rivales para el uchiha, bueno azuma sí, pero se preocupaba por la seguridad de su novia y por eso dudaba en algunos momentos.

Las cosas no habían salido como itachi lo planeo originalmente se dirigían a la aldea para que el pudiera pasar un reporte al sandaime y al Yodaime, pero nunca espero que Zetsu les informara que había un jinchuriki débil en la aldea y que pain los mandaba por él.

Eso complico sus planes por lo que creo un clon y lo mando a hablar con los hokage, mientras él y kisame hacían una rápida extracción, pero no espero que se toparan de nuevo con ese pelirrojo obsesionado con reunir las 7 espadas de legendarias de kiri, que los había atacado hace 2 años y que solo habían salido casi intactos de ese combate porque el puente donde pelearon se derrumbó por la batalla.

Esto no estaba saliendo nada bien.

Bueno si para alguien.

Fuu aún era perseguida por kushina y sus gennins.

Mito, Hao y Husa en algún momento se habían unido pues habían visto como alguien intentaba secuestrar a mito y decidieron atacarlo.

Hao lo distrajo mientras Husa hacia una telaraña con cientos de notas explosivas y envolvían a secuestrador de mito.

Esta les iba a decir que tai no era un secuestrador, pero debido a que se enojó con el porque la alejo del combate decidió dejarlo en la trampa un rato.

 _Me las pagaran…_ murmuro tai mientras pensaba como diablos saldría de la trampa sin explotar en pedacitos.

Fuu aterrizo en la entrada de la aldea, tenía que tomar un respiro, la persecución y su falta de chakra la estaban agotando.

Estaba por dar un paso, cuando evadió una kunai, la cual exploto y la hizo retroceder.

 _Kejichen no jutsu._ gritaron al mismo tiempo mito y kushina.

Las cadenas de mito se clavaron en el piso y surgieron verticalmente, mientras las de kushina se unía a las de su hija, pero de forma horizontal, creando una jaula que mantenía dentro a fuu.

 _Bien, ríndete estas rodea._ Comento Husa lanzando más kunais explosivas sin detonar para contener a la jinchuriki.

 _BOOOOMMM!_ Todos voltearon.

Mito se puso azul, tai había.

 _¡MAMI!_ Grito tai envuelto en una nube mientras aterrizaba/ se estrellaba contra el piso y terminaba entre las piernas de mito.

 _Mito! ¡Cuidado!_ Grito Hao mientras se lanzaba contra tai.

Quien tenía espirales en sus ojos.

 _Vieron eso no lo vuelvo a hacer._ Comento antes de que nao le diera una patada y lo lanzara contra un árbol.

Fuu estaba pensando.

No sabía qué hacer, por el momento sus captores estaban distraídas ella podría pensar un plan y escaparse.

Pero de pronto el piso se sintió extraño.

Y una gran venus atrapamoscas la capturo.

 _Mmmmmaammmm!_ Grito desde el interior de la planta, la cual llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas.

 _¡Mierda!_ grito husa activando sus kunias las cuales explotaron y dañaron a la planta, la cual hizo que más plantas carnívoras los atacaran.

 _¿Quién eres tú?_ Pregunto Tai volviendo en sus sentidos viendo a Nao frente de él.

 _¡Un amigo de mito y quien la defiende de ti, secuestrador!_ Grito Nao molesto.

 _Secuestrador._ Tai lo vio confundido. _¡Creo, que ti enes una idea equivocada de…santos arboles!_ Grito tai mientras corría.

Nao volteo y una gigantesca planta carnívora de 15 metros surgía del piso.

Zetsu, tomo a fuu y se hundió en la tierra ante la mirada de kushina quien con terror vio como la planta carnívora intentaba comerse a mito.

 _AHH!_ Grito mito mientras era sujetada por las hojas de la planta y estas la dirigían a su boca.

 _¡No lo harás!_ Gritaron 2 voces.

Las hojas que sujetaban a mito fueron cortadas y mito cayo en los brazos de tai.

Mito lo miro, estaba lleno de golpes, ceniza y su cabello estaba algo sucio.

 _Lo siento._ Dijo mito.

 _Yo también._ Dijo tai.

Los 2 se quedaron viendo fijamente.

 _No es por molestar._ Nao hablo haciendo que lo voltearan a ver. _¿me ayudan?_ Comento pues el sujetaba las mandíbulas de la planta carnívora.

 _Claro._ Tai sujeto el mango de su espada y lo desenvaino se escuchó una briza de viento y tai estaba al otro lado de la planta.

 _¿Qué hiciste?_ Cuestiono Nao.

Tai enfundo su espada y la planta carnívora se vio hecha ensalada.

 _WOOAAoo._ Comento husa impresionada.

Tai y Nao vieron a mito y luego intercambiaron una mirada, tai llevo su mano al mango de su espada y nao se puso en posición de combate.

Estaban por saltar al combate.

Cuando una nube de cuervos y un hombre tiburón surfeando sobre un tiburón los distrajeron, por no decir aplastaron en su retirada.

 _Auchhh!_ Gritaron los 2.

 _ARGGG!_ Volvieron a gritar cuando naruto de un salto los había aplastado ya que cada uno de sus pies les cayó sobre su espalda.

 _Tsss escaparon._ Gruño el molesto espadachín, mientras bajaba la vista para ver en que había aterrizado al saltar. _Tai Y Nao par de flojos porque no evitaron que escaparan._ Comento pues el sabía que tan fuertes en realidad eran estos 2 actores.

Nao cuyo verdadero nombre era Hao era un chunnin de elite entrenado por el hokage y Maito Gai en taijutsu y ninjutsu, su misión proteger a mito de akatsuki.

Tai Yagami (sé que ahí hay un juego de palabras adivínenlo) un samurái elite, el único que rivalizaba con naruto, entrenado para ser el actor perfecto, alguien cuya mente solo cree en una verdad, la que naruto le adoctrino, cuya misión era enamorar a mito y mantenerla a salvo.

Los 2 eran iguales.

Y actuaban igual de estúpidos.

 _Fue este intento de karateca._ Hablo molesto el samurái una vez naruto se quitó de encima.

 _Yo? Discúlpame, tu secuestraste a mito, tenías su trasero en tu rostro y la sujetabas por los senos._ Comento el molesto artista marcial. _¡Pervertido!_ grito

 _Estas celoso._ se burlo tai. _Yo toque el cielo._ Comento.

Los 2 se vieron fijamente antes de recibir 2 coscorrones.

De parte de mito.

 _No actúan así me avergüenzan._ Grito sonrojado.

En eso llego minato.

 _NARUTO!_ Grito molesto el hokage.

Naruto lo encaro firmemente.

 _Me puedes decir._ Parecía tranquilo. _¡QUIEN TE DIO LA AUTORIZACION DE PERCEGIR A ITACHI UCHIHA Y EXPONER LA VIDA DE UNA MUJER EMBARZADA Y 4 SHINOBIS DE MI ALDEA_! Grito muy molesto el rubio.

 _Talvez que si no hubiera actuado ellos 2 podrían haber causado mayor daño, estamos en una situación crítica, lo menos que necesita la imagen de la aldea es que 2 shinobis renegados entre campando a sus anchas y no solo se llevaran a una prisionera sino a la otra jinchuriki de la aldea, si no hubiera actuado y si tu no estuvieras recibiendo información de tu espía en secreto, se hubieran tenido mejores resultados, o si la seguridad deficiente de tu aldea mejora hubiéramos detectado a 2 elementos rango S en la aldea hace mucho, porque dudo que ellos supieran donde estaba Fuu, o que mito es la contenedora de kyubi. En conclusión, hokage._ Naruto tomo un respiro. ¡HAS BIEN TU TRABAJO! Grito.

Los 2 se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro.

Al final voltearon al lado contrario molestos y cada quien se fue por su lado.

* * *

/ 3 días después/ cha no kuni/

* * *

Un gran jarrón de porcelana muy antigua estaba sellado con cadenas y un candado, este estaba en medio de una muy especial torre.

La torre de los caídos, una construcción tradicional y que nunca debe faltar donde habite un uzumaki, en esta las cenizas o cuerpos de un uzumaki descansaran por la eternidad.

Alrededor del jarrón había 6 estatuas, una de un hombre con el kanji saru, la contigua de una mujer con el kanji hebi, contigua a esta un hombre con el kanji tora, luego otro hombre con el kanji uma, a su lado otro con el kanji hitsuji y al final un hombre pequeño con el kanji usagi.

Bukku metió la llave de oro y abrió el candado de plata.

Retiro las cadenas venditas.

Y destapo las hierbas sagradas.

Hiervas extintas y que solo son dadas a los vencedores para hacer él te de la maestría.

Con una cuchara de madera saco suficiente cantidad para una taza de té y luego volvió a sellar el jarrón.

Con un movimiento el jarrón se hundió en el piso.

Bukku dio una reverencia a las 6 estatuas.

 _Mis maestros, es tiempo._ Comento poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

Al cruzar a puerta.

4 aves de rapiña la cerraron nuevamente antes de custodiarla.

Bukku subió un par de pisos, hasta encontrar el de la rama superior.

Se inclinó ante una tumba.

 _Pronto, muy pronto._ Una lagrima salió de su ojo, se puso de pie y dejo la tumba.

Donde yace Midoriko Uzumaki.

Bukku tenía cosas que preparar, su momento estaba cerca.

….

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 11.**_

* * *

Nota 1: va haber un triangulo amoroso entre Tai, Mito y Nao.

Nota 2: decidí que el embarazo y la relacion de Azuma y Kurenai sea antes, pues quiero manejar una enotscena mas deprimente cuando este muera.

Nota 3: Orochimaru esta vivo y pronto enviara a buscar a Sasuke.

Nota 4: se hacerca el momento de bukku.

nota 5: aun no se que titulo darle a naruto, zeno-sama, Tao-sama, Ion-sama o Kotei-sama.

* * *

Irrealiti. Espero que les guste.

Por favor dejen reviews

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

* * *

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Pokemon renager archivo ranger( pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis(naruto) *

Frio temor (rise of guardians) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	13. Chapter 13

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/x-x/ agradecimientos/ x-x /

 **CCSakuraforever:** muchas gracias por tu comentario y si pero asi las cosas deben ser.

 **The Black Shield:** es cierto, espero no decepcionarte con la batalla, disfruta el cap.

 **Leonardo Sharksun:** gracias por lo de el anime, espero que te guste este cap y creo que no sera posible que los 2 compartan a Mito, puesto que cada quien tiene una razón para estar con ella, disfruta el cap. Y casi termino el capítulo de green world.

 **Carlos29:** gracias por tus comentarios, pero con lo de hinata no se podra hacer, puesto que los Uzumaki en verdad odian a los descendientes de Kaguya.

 **Dante de aquiles:** si creo que si ;), espero que te guste el cap.

 **Edg1999:** gracias por tu comentario y me esforze esta vez por la ortografía, espero que Fanfiction no me la cambie a ultimo momento, disfruta el cap.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ capítulo décimo segundo ( 1/2): El legado. /

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

( _ **medios de comunicación)**_

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus y brujas...**_

….

* * *

/ hace 8 años/ en las montañas de kaze no kuni/

Bukku veía a naruto dormir, el niño había tendido un día muy ocupado.

Practicar la kata tora, el problema de la kata tora era simple, el saber cuándo usarla, la kata tora fue creada basándose en la idea de las garras de un tigre.

En la época de las grandes bestias no había mayor defensa en el mundo que las garras de un tigre, estas, aunque tienen filo en todo momento nunca son usadas para defenderse.

Por lo que la kata tora se creó para replicar ese efecto.

Un escudo que no siempre es un escudo más sin embargo siempre está listo para usarse.

La kata tora era la defensa definitiva, pero tenía 3 movimientos especiales.

Kaiten shirudo. (escudo rotatorio) consiste en sujetar la espada de su mango mientras se mueve a una velocidad de 60 kilómetro por segundo, esto deja una imagen residual que crea la ilusión de un escudo en todo momento.

Suihei hoko no boei. (defensa horizontal) era una ilusión que consistía en el mover los brazos, hombros y tórax y girarlos mientras el abdomen y el cuello no se movían, creando la ilusión de un tornado filoso que se mueve una defensa efectiva para múltiples atacantes.

Opun Boei. (defensa abierta) esta es una defensa que no parece defensa consiste en atacar con el filo en todo momento, pero sin permitir que alguien se hacerse.

Bukku suspiro.

Al hacerlo un vapor salió de su boca, señal del clima frió del invierno.

Naruto tocio, su cuerpo tembló.

Bukku se acercó a él y le puso la piel de un oso como cobija.

Sonrió.

Estaba consintiéndolo mucho a naruto, tenía que soportar el clima frió, él lo sabía, pero una parte en él le dijo que solo esa ves lo dejara dormir cálidamente.

El por su parte solo cerro sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

/cha no kuni/tiempo actual/

 _estas segura de usar una pócima de las brujas para hacer que alcance su máximo potencial de maduración biológico._ pregunto Kinra a su hija.

Karin solo asintió, mientras anotaba unas cosas en su libreta personal

Karin y Kinra estaban viendo desde el segundo piso el entrenamiento especial que mikoto le estaba aplicando a sus hijos.

Apenas estable la mujer inicio a preguntar por el clon femenino que ellas habían decomisado de raíz.

Resulta que mikoto había tenido una hija 2 años menores que sasuke.

Pero murió cuando tenía solo 5 años por culpa de sasuke, pues este practicando con las kunais no vio que su hermana estaba jugando con un conejo en el bosque, sasuke le apunto al conejo mientras saltaba y mato a su hermana, esto en presencia de mikoto, despertando en ella el Mangekyu sharingan.

Pero tanto ella como sasuke habían olvidado todo por causa de Fungaku.

Pero gracias a los kamis, la mujer había sido muy diferente a como se la esperaron.

Ella en verdad odiaba a la aldea y a su consejo de viejos idiotas y saber lo que le habían hecho y lo que planeaban con sus hijos la hizo estar colérica.

Por suerte el clon de su hija la había calmado, naciendo en ella un cierto instinto maternal.

Además, que con el paso de los días se hizo muy amiga de Kinra y poco a poco la misión de los Uzumaki le pareció la mejor opción y algo que podía ser realidad.

Por ello, ella ofreció a sus hijos, a esos seres engendrados en ella con el material genético de su hijo mayor.

Los niños los cuales eran en total 32.

Respondían a las letras del abecedario uzumaki.

A, B, C, CH, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, LL, M, N, Ñ, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z, AK, RY, EA.

Todos eran niños, con una edad que estaba entre los 6 y los 9 años.

Todos parecidos a itachi y a sasuke, pelo negro, mirada seria y líneas en su rostro.

Mikoto en estos momentos llevaba una túnica negra, guantes negros y Karin le había dado un prototipo de un arma que se estaba fabricando en Tetsu no kuni, un bastón bo negro con los lados de metal, este en realidad convertía el chakra en raiton con una terrible intensidad, casi letal en cada golpe.

Era un prototipo y no se aconsejaba en uso en combate y menos en uso a humanos.

 _¡H!_ el niño de 7 años volteo.

Solo para recibir un potente golpe en la frente que lo lanzo a 3 metros de distancia.

Eso no era lo malo, lo malo era que el golpe le había electrocutado.

 _Cuantas veces te he dicho mantén tu guardia alta en todo momento, ¡nada de fallos!_ Grito mikoto con su mangekyu sharingan activado (las comas se vuelven rojas y sus colas son negras en espiral) _y tu G._ mikoto golpeo con su bastón el estómago del niño. _No te contengas el enemigo no lo hará contigo._ Retiro el bastón de su estómago.

El niño cayó al piso llorando.

 _De pie._ Mikoto se paró frente a G.

El niño seguía llorando en el piso.

Mikoto lo sujeto del cuello y lo puso de pie.

 _No llores, las lágrimas no sirven para nada en este mundo._ Sentencio mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda. _¡Firmes!_

A la orden los 32 niños se pusieron firmes sin moverse, la espalda bien recta, los brazos a los lados y la mirada al frente.

 _¡Brazos alzados!_ Orden Mikoto.

Los 32 niños alzaron sus brazos.

 _Si alguno los baja, todos recibirán un castigo._ Sentencia mikoto.

Volteo y alzo la vista.

 _Es firme._ Comento Karin.

 _Es lo mejor, es peligroso que los Uchihas estén fuera de control o se sientan libres, son una amenaza en todo momento, se requiere una gran disciplina y adoctrinamiento desde jóvenes._ Comento Kinra mientras veía como mikoto subía las escaleras y se reunía con ellas.

 _Hola Karin. ¿Cómo has estado?_ Pregunto alegremente Mikoto, mientras parecía haberse olvidado de lo que había hecho a esos 2 niños.

 _Bien, los retoños ya están en una fase de maduración apropiado, pronto iniciarán a caminar y serán entrenados._ Comento la científica. _Además, nuestra sede en Tetsu no kuni pronto tendrá los prototipos de las armaduras y armas._ Sentencio. _Además, Temari y Miyu están interesadas en trabajar para crear un arma biológica para la guerra próxima._ Comento las noticias más importantes.

 _Dijiste nuevas armas, tendrán pronto mis electro barras._ Pregunto curiosa Mikoto.

 _Si, dicen que tus ideas como que aumentaran su carga con el movimiento o su nuevo diseño han sido incorporados, aunque me aseguraron que a menos que los usuarios sean muy hábiles es probable que se electrocute a su mismo._ Respondió Karin.

Mikoto iba a responder, pero uno de los niños bajo levemente los brazos y los alzo rápidamente.

 _Me disculpas, un segundo._ Pido tranquilamente.

Karin asintió.

De un salto mikoto estaba frente a L quien había sido el que bajo los brazos.

 _Ahhh!_ grito el niño pues mikoto le sujeto de los brazos y los alzo en el aire.

 _Bien, ya que L desobedeció la orden, están castigados._ Sentencio mikoto mientras soltaba a L. _500 vueltas al campo de batalla._ Comento.

Los niños la vieron extrañada ayer habían sido 1000, porque los trataba mejor.

D _escalzos y sobre el agua._ Ordeno.

Los niños iniciaron a correr sobre el agua que rodeaba el campo de batalla.

Karin y Kinra bajaron a su lado.

 _¿te ablandaste?_ Comento Kinra.

Mikoto sonrió y activo su electro barra y la coloco sobre el agua.

Los niños iniciaron a sentir como la electricidad inundaba sus cuerpos.

 _No pierdan el ritmo o les subo a 1500 vueltas._ Les ordeno.

Los niños siguieron corriendo.

Karin dejo a su mamá y a Mikoto solas un rato.

Ella se encamino a su laboratorio privado, tenía unas pruebas pendientes con uno de sus viejos experimentos.

La sangre de Naruto.

Pasaron las horas.

Y fue la hora de salir del trabajo.

Karin tomo su libro de notas y algunos informes que los científicos le habían entregado estos días.

Karin llego a su cuarto en el palacio de la rama Superior.

Kinra vivía en el laboratorio subterráneo, por ende, Karin viva en la casa de su prometido,

Lo que le extraño fue que Kita estuviera en casa sin su uniforme.

 _¿paso algo?_ Pregunto Karin.

Kita permaneció en silencio y pareció meditar sus palabras.

 _Bukku firmo su testamento._ Comento Kita.

Karin abrió los ojos eso solo significaba una cosa.

 _Llego la hora._ Sentencio Kita.

/ una semana después/ Konoha no sato/

La aldea estaba totalmente reparada y todo parecía ir viento en popa.

Con excepción de que Danzo shimura está en el hospital, junto con todo su séquito de ambus ne, finalmente alguien se había aventurado al monte que se derrumbó durante la invasión y finalmente descubrieron los restos del cuartel de los ambus ne.

Por lo que en estos momentos el hokage y sus consejeros estaban montando una investigación clandestina sobre quien pudo haber acabado con el cuartel del ne.

Pero esta no había dado muchos resultados.

Y no los daría en un buen tiempo.

..

Otra cosa que paso fue el inesperado cambio en el equipo 7, menma había iniciado a actuar extraño, pues sin su poder se sentía un poco indefenso y había perdido mucho de su valor, sakura bueno ella estaba traumada, tras ver heridos durante la invasión inicio a pensar en ser de utilidad a su equipo en caso de una emergencia e inicio a aprender ninjutsu médico, mientras que sasuke bueno el seguía siendo un emo antisocial con el mundo y con la aldea.

Solo kakashi parecía feliz con este cambio pues finalmente había completado una misión rango C sin haberla fallado o causado un accidente o perdido el cargamento o que unos cuervos se lo comieran o que les cayera un rayo o que se cayeran a un rió o que…

La lista sigue un tramo así que mejor sigamos a otros lugares de la aldea.

Mito, Nao y Husa estaban esperando a Kushina, para recibir su misión de hoy, hace una semana habían tenido una misión rango B y hoy finalmente les tocaba una misión tranquila.

 _Entonces mito._ Fue Husa quien corto silencio. _¿Quién era el pervertido que te secuestro hace 2 semanas?_ Pregunto curiosa pues era común ver a ese pervertido acampando en la casa de mito o robándose las latas de fruta en conserva directo de la basura de algunas personas.

 _Es tai, es un capitán elite de los samuráis de Tetsu no kuni._ Comento mito. _Es muy bueno con la espada, me ayudo a entrenar, me protegió durante la invasión, es amigo de naruto-nii y francamente no conozco a nadie más valiente._

 _Oye mito._ Nao la interrumpió. _La caravana de testu no kuni ¿no se fue hace una semana de la aldea?_ Pregunto el chunnin secreto.

Mito asintió.

 _Entonces ¿Por qué sigue aquí?_ Cuestiono nao.

Mito iba a responder, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía la respuesta.

Era cierto tai era la escolta de una princesa y está ya no estaba en la aldea entonces ¿Qué hacía tai en la aldea?

Una lata de higos abierta callo sobre la cabeza de Nao dejando pegajoso su cabello.

Husa se calló para atrás mientras reía histérica mente.

 _¿Quién SE ATEVE_? Grito molesto el artista marcial _._

 _¡MI ALMUERZO!_ Grito Tai mientras se caía de cara, de la rama del árbol sobre ellos. _NOOOO, NO PUDE PROBAR NINGUNO._ Tai lloraba mientras señalaba el cabello de nao y luego el piso. _Eran tan jóvenes y dulces, nunca pudieron descansar en mi estómago._ Tai lloraba cual magdalena mientras veía a los higos en el piso. _No quiero vivir en un mundo sin higos._ Tai llevo su mano al mango de su katana dispuesto a hacerse un senpuku.

 _Tai!_ Grito mito mientras le intentaba quitar la espada.

 _¡No quiero vivir!_ Grito tai más triste mientras luchaba con mito por su espada.

 _Bien equipo ya tengo la misiooonnn ¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto confundida la pelirroja mayor viendo la escena.

Husa revolcándose en el piso riéndose mientras señalaba a Nao, nao quejándose de cómo había quedado pegajoso, justo antes de que un panal de abejas se cayera y estas lo iniciaran a perseguir, mientras mito y tai discutían por la espada del espadachín quien lloraba por su almuerzo perdido.

 **(¿de qué me perdí?)** pensó kushina totalmente confundida por la escena.

Mientras Nao corría de las abejas volteo a ver a tai de reojo, este era abrazado por mito quien le prometía comprar más latas de higos.

Pero Nao noto la mirada que Tai tenia, eso había sido apropósito.

 **(esto es guerra)** pensó saltando a un lago para evitar que las abejas lo alcanzaran.

 **(la tendrás)** pensó Tai en respuesta mientras veía como su brillante distracción funciono, su estómago tubo un borborigmo. **(mierda en verdad perdí mi almuerzo)** volvió a llorar por su comida perdida.

…

Anko estaba en una parte del hospital que nunca antes había visitado, finalmente le dirían que mierda tenia y porque estaba tan enferma, a llegar al lugar se sorprendió al ver a Yugao y Kurenai en la sala de espera, junto con varias mujeres en cinta.

¿Qué el virus se estaba propagando a las preñadas?

Pensó curiosa.

Más curiosas fueron las miradas que recibió por parte de sus amigas.

 _¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunto Yugao.

 _Me dijeron que viniera por el resultado de mis análisis de la invasión, solo con ellos ibiki me dejara volver a mi trabajo._ Comento molesta la domadora de serpientes.

Kurenai parpadeo.

 _Anko, sabes que es esta ala del hospital._ Cuestiono la maestra de genjutsu.

 _No en mi vida había venido por aquí._ Sin previo aviso tuvo frio y cerro su chamara, pues como siempre solo llevaba una camisa de maya metálica bajo la ropa.

 _Anko esto es el ala de ginecología y obstetricia._ Comento Yugao. _Vine porque mi prueba de embarazo salió positiva._ Murmuro la experta en kenjutsu.

 _Yo tengo un retraso considerable._ Comento Kurenai.

 _¿Qué van a ser madres?_ Anko sonrió y mostro sus dientes. _FELICIDADES._ Las abrazo.

 _Anko, ¿no lo comprendes verdad?_ Pregunto yugao.

 _Comprender ¿Qué?_ Cuestiono la amante del dango.

 _Esta no es el área de cirugías o de enfermedades._ Kurenia pensó su siguiente línea. _Es de control de natalidad._ Termino.

Anko parpadeo y su cerebro proceso la información.

Sus análisis estaban en el área donde van las mujeres embarazadas para que las chequeo, se había estado sintiendo mal por las mañanas vomitando ácido y sentía mucho frio, además que comía más de lo usual y estaba ganando peso extra.

Parpadeo un poco más.

Pero ella no….

Espera…

Ella…

y….

abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Los siguientes minutos de su vida fueron irreales, ella al parecer era la primera en la lista, fue examinada por una vieja doctora, la cual le hacía preguntas que anko respondía solo por instinto.

Luego le dieron su análisis y una cita para dentro de un mes.

Ella salió antes de sus amigas y se dirigió al único lugar donde se sentía segura.

Al bosque de la muerte a pensar.

Durante años ella estaba sola y sin nadie y ahora tenía a alguien dentro de ella,

Era extraño, suspiro mientras veía el sol caer.

Y regresaba a su apartamento.

Curiosamente al entrar un sobre blanco con una espiral roja le esperaba.

 **Ábreme cuando creas que es el momento.** Anko puso al lado de su cama.

Mientras se daba un baño.

En la regadera inicio a reír y luego a llorar.

Ella sale de una para meterse en otra.

.…

/residencia namikaze/

Un silencio incomodo se vivía en la mesa de la familia namikaze mas invitados.

Jiraiya y Tai.

El silencio era provocado por las presencias de Naruto y de Minato, los dos aún estaban molestos con el prójimo, pues minato no perdonaba que naruto actuara sin sus órdenes y que dañara a su espía y naruto no perdonaba que minato pusiera en riesgo su plan, el plan que estaba tan perfectamente organizado que parecía provenir del fututo.

 _Esto esta rico._ Dijo tai mientras tenia las meguillas infladas por el arroz y la carne que estaban comiendo.

Naruto y Minato lo voltearon a ver y liberaron sus presencias sobre el pobre tai.

Quien en estos momentos se veía pequeño en comparación con los otros dos que aprecian gigantes rodeados de un aura negra.

 _No es justo._ Murmuro el pequeño tai. _Se aprovechan porque no tengo aura masculina._ El pequeño tai hacia círculos en una esquina mientras 2 llamas azules le sobrevolaban y un aura azul salía de él.

 _Como te fue en tu misión kushina._ Pregunto el sabio de los sapos en un intento de alivianar el ambiente.

 _Pues fue un poco difícil, considerando que solo fueron mito y Husa, Nao está en el hospital por ataque de cangrejos y Abejas._ Comento aun preguntándose cómo diablos llegaron cangrejos a un lago de agua dulce.

 _¿Qué?_ Pregunto minato relajando su aura, cosa que naruto imito. _¿Porque fue atacado por abejas?_ Cuestiono el kage.

 _Bueno, tai estaba comiendo su almuerzo en el árbol sobre nosotros y una abeja le molestaba, por error tiro la lata de higos sobre Nao y luego se rompió la rama donde estaba y con eso molesto y tiro el panal de abejas que atacaron a Nao._ Cometo mito la versión de la historia que Tai le dio.

 _¿eso en verdad paso?_ Le pregunto Naruto a Tai.

 _Si._ asintió volviendo a comer, aunque por dentro un pequeño, Tai diablo con cuernitos reía y recordaba lo que había pasado ese día.

/flash back desde la perspectiva de tai/

Seguir a mito por toda la aldea era algo, aburrido en cierto punto y además agotador.

Por lo que buscaba las latas de higos y frutas en conserva que estuvieran no podridas, pero si viejas así sabían más dulces.

Mientras espiaba sobre el árbol, escucho la conversación que los gennins y el chunnin tenía.

 **(esto es malo, tengo que hacer algo ¿pero ¿qué?)** pensó mientras veía el panal que estaba unas ramas debajo de la suya, pensó que eso sería buena distracción. **(solo necesito algo que lanzar)** pensó y vio su lata de higos. ( **todo por el plan)** suspiro triste mientras dejaba caer la lata sobre Nao.

 _¿Quién se ATREVE?_ Grito Nao.

 **(bien fase dos)** tai golpeo el árbol y rompió la rama donde estaba se dejó caer mientras accidentalmente golpeaba al panal.

 _¡Mi almuerzo!_ Grito tai.

/fin del flash back/

Jiraiya veía de reojo a tai.

 _Oye, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Dijo, ¿tus padres no están preocupados por ti?_ Cuestiono el sabio pervertido.

Tai había estado sonriendo y su rostro perdió toda emoción, parecía que ese comentario si le había dolido.

 _Soy huérfano._ Contesto simplemente tai, mientras toda su aura de felicidad pasaba a una de tristeza.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Mito finalmente entendía a lo que tai se refería con formar parte de una familia, él nunca había tenido una por lo cual buscaba una. Minato se quedaba viendo curioso al samurái preguntándose cómo era que un huérfano formaba parte de la exclusiva fuerza samurái de Tetsu no kuni.

Jiraiya por su parte parece estar un poco avergonzado, pues él había sacado el asunto a flote.

Un grano de arroz golpeó la frente de tai este lo había lanzado naruto.

 _Eres huérfano porque mataste a tu propio padre, tai cuenta la historia completa o no la cuentes._ Sentencio naruto.

A lo que tai suspiro en afirmación.

 _Bien, mi padre era un mercenario y mi madre un "dama de la noche" un día cuando tenía 4 mi mama fue asesinada y a mi papa no se le ocurrió mejor idea que lanzarme a una manada de lobos, pero Mifune-sama me salvo y hace unos años mate a mi padre en un combate ya que se había aliado con unos mercenarios y nuestra misión fue eliminarlos._ Termino tai su relato.

Muchas cosas iniciaron a tomar sentido.

Mientras la cena terminaba y naruto y Tai se dirigían al jardín a acampar.

/el pasado/hace 4 años/

10 samuráis de elite, junto con su líder Mifune apenas podían contener el demonio que se había liberado.

Bukku estaba impresionando, hacía mucho que no veía el despertar de la furia uzumaki.

Y ahí frente a él estaba su nieto de 10 casi 11 años protegiendo a una niña de pelo rojo, con quemaduras en su cuerpo, de 10 elites y de mifune, mifune su digno rival.

Naruto aun sin espada era peligroso manteniendo alejado a todos los samuráis usando sus manos desnudas como el filo de una katana.

 _Groooaaarr!_ Grito naruto con sus ojos inyectados en sangre y sus instintos al máximo.

Mientras con solo 2 dedos y chakra partía por la mitad las 10 katanas de los samuráis.

Mifune retrocedió, mientras evaluaba la situación.

Bukku llevo su mano derecha a su garganta y aplico chakra.

Era momento de activar el sello de contención.

Bukku vio como la X en el rostro de naruto brillaba, pero este no se detenía o calmaba.

Naruto estaba venciendo el sello del shinigami, el sello que contenía la furia uzumaki no afectaba a su nieto.

Quien parecía no poder ser frenado en este momento.

 _Para._ Dijo una infantil y femenina voz mientras corría y se abrazaba a naruto por la espalda.

La niña que naruto había salvado lo estaba abrazando con toda su fuerza mientras lloraba, una muestra clara de valor al encarar a un monstro como naruto.

Naruto la volteo a ver, aprecia que no había funcionado esos ojos y esa sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

 _Das miedo._ Susurro la niña sin soltarlo y aun llorando.

Naruto parpadeo muchas veces y observo sus manos, había sangre en sus manos, no era su sangre, pero había sangre en ellas.

Respiraba forzosamente, parecía estar concentrándose.

Buscando algo.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro.

Naruto había vuelto a la normalidad.

Bukku quien había entrenado a su nieto durante 5 casi 6 años aún se sorprendía.

Este día naruto había demostrado lo peligroso que era sin control.

…

Tai estaba caminado tranquilamente por la aldea de la hoja.

Era de noche y todo estaba en calma.

En esto momento estaba aburrido.

Mito estaba teniendo otra piyamada.

Cuantas piyamadas iban ya.

5, 10 ,57.

No, no eran tantas.

Pero si habían sido muchas.

Esas niñas ¿no saben cómo es el mundo?

Tai iba a caminar por una esquina, cuando salió volando contra un par de arbustos.

 _Mami._ Comento tai mientras se estrellaba contra los arbustos con espinas.

Todo daba vueltas y su mandíbula dolía.

Frente a tai estaba un muy molesto nao.

Quien aparte de ámpulas en el rostro y brazos, tenía cortadas y la nariz hinchada.

S _abes tenemos que dejar de saludarnos así._ Tai se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba el polvo y las hojas de su cuerpo.

Ante un muy molesto nao.

 _Porque si me sigues goleando, arruinaras mi fuente de ingresos._ Comento secamente tai. _Y tendremos un problema._ Tai toco con su dedo índice a nao. _¿estamos claros?_

Nao respondió con una patada al estómago de tai, este salió volando contra un árbol.

 _Okay._ tai no se veía muy feliz. _Me hiciste enojar._ Tai desenvaino su espada.

De un segundo a otro estaba frente nao.

Este movió sus manos y unas tonfas de metal aparecieron.

Con este bloqueo el filo de la espada de Tai.

 _Veo que hiciste tus deberes._ Contesto tai mientras iniciaba a retroceder.

Pero nao lo ataco de frente con una patada y luego un puñetazo a la cara.

Tai esquivo este último y dio un salto.

" _corte de la luna creciente"_ Tai dio un corte que nao esquiva.

Pero este corte dio directo a un caro ambulante que tenía coles.

 _¡Mis coles!_ Grito un hombre algo mayor, con ropas verdes y pelo canoso.

Tai y nao siguieron su lucha de puños y patadas.

Rompiendo el techo de varios edificios hasta que llegaron a uno donde nao logro desarmar a tai y este hizo lo mismo con el samurái.

Ahora los 2 estaba sujetando de los hombros e intentando derribar, al contrario.

 _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ Cuestiono minato que apenas salía de su oficina.

Tai y Nao se detuvieron de sus jaloneo y voltearon a ver al hokage y luego a ellos mismos.

 _Tenemos un momento no yaoi muy íntimo._ Contesto con burla Tai.

A lo que nao le dio un golpe en la cara.

 _En la cara no que soy actor._ Grito tai sujetándose su rostro, antes de en un movimiento desvanecerse en una briza de escarcha.

De nuevo hubo silencio.

Nao recupero sus Tonfas e hizo una reverencia ante el hokage.

 _Informe Hao._ Pido Minato al guarda espaldas de su hija.

 _Hokage-sama no tengo pruebas sólidas, pero sospecho que tai está intentando manipular a mito._ Comento el chunnin.

 _¿no será que estas celoso?_ Cuestiono el kage. _Mira Hao sé que te gusta mito, no en balde tú te ofreciste para esta misión, sé que tai, es alguien "raro" pero no creo que sea parte de ninguna conspiración ultra secreta que se esté llevando a cabo._ Comento el hokage, pero se acercó a su oído. _Mantenlo vigilado y tráeme pruebas._

 _Es hare._ Asintió Nao antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de hojas.

Minato suspiro y tras del apareció tai.

 _¿Se lo creyó?_ Pregunto el samurái.

Minato desaprecio en una nube de humo y naruto lo remplazo.

 _Ten más cuidado, ya sospecha de ti._

 _A la orden general._ Tai dio un saludo miliar.

Mientras que, en un edificio a 4 calles de distancia, alguien los observaba con un telescopio.

 _Interesante._ Comento Husa.

 _Muy interesante._ Respondió Hao quien estaba descansando en el piso.

/ hace 3 meses/

Husa y Nao se despendían de mito tras la segunda fase de los exámenes chunnin.

 _Entonces._ Hausa hablo. _¿Quién eres en realidad Nao? ¿claro si ese es tu verdadero nombre?_ Comento la gennin.

Nao no tuvo tiempo de responder puesto que estaba envuelto en una telaraña de notas explosivas.

 _Respóndeme o te mando a la luna._ Ordeno la gennin.

 _Me llamo Hao Lee soy medio primo de Rock lee, soy un chunnin de elite entrenado por el hokage y Maito Gai para defender a mito de un grupo altamente peligroso de ninjas rango S conocido como Akatsuki._ Revelo su identidad, puesto que no tenía nada que perder.

Husa lo vio fijamente.

 _¿estás enamorado de mito?_ Pregunto.

E _so no viene al caso._ Respondió Nao.

Pero husa tenso la cuerda.

 _Responde._ Pido Husa.

 _Desde que la vi entrar a la academia hace 3 años._ Respondió el sonrojado artista marcial.

 _Vale, estoy dentro._ Husa desato a Hao. _Díselo al hokage, te ayudare a proteger a mito._ Comento la experta en explosivos y demoliciones.

 _¿eh? ¿Por qué?_ Cuestiono el artista marcial.

Husa se sonrojo y desvió la mirada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

 _Mito, es._ Pareció mantener el aliento y suspirar profundamente. _Especial para mi también._ Contesto la niña.

 _¿un segundo? ¿eres? Ooo_. el artista marcial este en verdad sorprendido. _Creí que solo eran ya sabes._ Se pasó una de sus manos por su cabello. _Las mejores amigas._

 _Quiero que las cosas sigan así, quiero que ella, este a salvo, sé que es peligroso, sé que ella está en peligro, pero._ Husa estaba pensativa. _No me importa, Sé que nunca seremos algo más que amigas, quiero ser en quien ella pueda confiar, quiero ser alguien que este a su lado siempre, por eso quiero protegerla, quiero que siempre siga sonriendo, quiero que no deje se ser feliz._

Nao asintió y soltó una risita traviesa.

 _¿Quién dirá qué? Boom Boom tenía un corazón tan bondadoso._

Para estar al siguiente segundo contra la pared y con una kunai explosiva apuntándole en la garganta.

S _i le dices a alguien, encontraran solo un puré rojo de tu cuerpo._ Husa se veía muy amenazante. _Estamos._

 _Entendido._ Asintió Nao alzando las manos muy asustado.

 _y otra cosa si se te ocurre decirle a mito sobre lo que siento._ Husa hizo la señal de muerte.

Nao asintió.

…

/ actualidad/ konoha no sato / 2 días después/ 7: 30 am/

Menma tenía una almohada en sus oídos, 3 horas y media.

3 horas y media naruto y tai se la habían pasado entrenando con sus espadas.

Él no los observaba, pero escuchaba los chirridos y roses de los metales cada vez que se encontraban.

Parecía que lo hacían apropósito, pues cada vez el ruido era más fuerte.

 _¡ECHEN PAJA!_ Las ventanas junto con toda la pared de la habitación de mito se derrumbaron cuando tai entro/se estrelló contra ella gracias a ser lanzado por un 2 corte ascendente por parte de naruto.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto una adormilada mito quien se despertaba con su cabello todo enmarañado y con una mascarilla que Tsunade le había regalado para verse más hermosa cuando creciera, la cual era de un tono verde y tenía manchas amarillas.

 _Ahhhh LA BRUJA DE LA MONTAÑA!_ Grito Tai mientras veía a mito. _Muere, muere, muere._ Grito mientras golpeaba a mito con una almohada en un intento de matar a la bruja de la montaña.

 _Tai soy yo._ Dijo mito mientras lograba detener a tai.

 _Ahh._ Comento tai, antes de subir los hombros en señal de conformidad. _Muere, muere, muere._ Tai la volvió a atacar con la almohada.

Desde su cuarto menma daba vueltas en su cama, solo quería dormir un poco.

 _¿Qué pasa aquí?_ Pregunto minato entrando al cuarto de su hija, siendo seguido por Kushina.

La escena había cambiado pues, naruto había entrado a la habitación de mito para seguir su batalla, ahora tai y naruto combatían de la pared(tai) y en el techo (naruto), mientras mito intentaba salvar algunas de sus pertenecías de ser cortadas por la mitad.

Tai se lanzó contra naruto y los 2 salieron del cuarto, combatiendo de alguna manera supernatural en el aire.

Mito no podía creer que esta era la segunda vez en un año que alguien destruía su habitación, es decir generalmente alguien destruye su habitación cada cierto tiempo, una vez fue Tsunade al lanzar a Jiraiya contra la casa, otra vez fue ella misma en el entrenamiento, una vez fue su madre cuando mito se escapó de un castigo y otra vez había sido menma.

Sin más suspiro lo bueno de su casa era que tenía muchas habitaciones libres.

Tomo sus cosas y se fue a otra habitación.

Minato y kushina solo suspiraron, de nuevo a re modelar la casa.

Kushina bajo a hacer el desayuno, mientras minato solo se dedicó a ver a los 2 esgrimistas combatir.

Naruto y tai parecían desafiar las leyes de a la física y la razón pues parecían estar volando, aun cuando minato sabía que debido a que se estaban impulsando con cada golpe habían quedado atrapados en algún tipo de túnel de viento, además que él sabía que naruto siempre podía adherirse naturalmente a las paredes sin necesidad de chakra razón por la cual siempre andaba descalzo.

Mientras que tai parecía tener algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Sin más se fue rumbo a la cocina quería ayudar a hacer el desayuno.

/ 9 am/ la puerta de la aldea/

Izumo y kotetsu estaban despierto y atentos.

Lo habían estado desde la invasión y desde que casi son aplastados por un dragón.

Si no fuera porque escucharon el grito del reptil gigante abrían sido aplastados cual tortilla, pues ellos estuvieron manteniendo valientemente su puesto (estaban dormidos y no escucharon nada de la batalla)

Por eso estaban totalmente despiertos y alerta.

 _HOJAS CAEN._

Los 2 chunnins voltearon al origen de esa voz.

La cual venia acompañada con la melodía de una citara y una flauta.

 _EL VIENTO SOPLA YA._

 _HOJAS CAEN._

 _EL TIEMPO ES YA._

 _HOJAS CAEN._

 _EL DRAGÓN DESPIERTO ESTA._

 _HOJAS CAEN._

 _EL TIEMPO ES YA._

 _HOJAS CAEN._

 _EL REMOLINO CRECE YA._

La melodía seguía en aumento, agregando las suaves melodías de guitaras, violines, flautas.

Así como el timbrar de tambores, panderetas y un koto.

Izumo y kotetsu deslumbraron a la gran muy gran comitiva que venía rumbo a la aldea.

En ella había malabaristas con espadas y antorchas.

Bailarinas que llevaban trajes rojos y morados.

Guardianes con ropas de ninjas de suna.

También había samuráis.

Y mujeres vestidas de pájaro.

Además de toda una gran orquesta de músicos pelirrojos y varios carruajes tirados por caballos negros y cafés.

 _ESTAMOS AQUÍ._

 _HOJAS CAEN._

 _VENIMOS AQUÍ._

 _HOJAS CAEN._

 _AL ÁRBOL VENIR._

 _HOJAS HAY._

 _EN LOS PIES DEL ÁRBOL._

 _HOJAS HAY._

 _A LA BRISA VAAAAANNNNNN._

Izumo vislumbro al líder de esta gran comitiva.

Era un hombre de un metro y sesenta, viejo, con un gran estómago y una sonrisa de amabilidad en su cara, casi no tenía cabello, pero el que tenía era rojiza y sus ropas no eran las más finas.

Claramente un músico ambulante.

Los 2 chunnins iban a hablar hasta que reconocieron a los daimios de kaze no kuni y tetsu no kuni y a la reina de nadeshiko no sato acompañada de su esposo el daimio de nadeshi no kuni.

Sin dudarlo los dejaron pasar.

Mientras izumo los vigilaba.

Kotetsu corrió a informarle al hokage la llega de la comitiva.

La cual en el momento que llego atrajo las miradas de todos los habitantes de la aldea.

Malabaristas de espadas, mujeres danzantes, acróbatas y demás expertos parecía ser un circo ambulante, peor los líderes y algunos políticos recocieron que se trataba de otra cosa

..…

Tai estaba con mito entrenando.

 _Vale mito, alza un poco el brazo derecho y dobla el codo izquierdo._ Pido tai, pues, aunque mito intentaba mejora su kenjutsu.

A los ojos de tai estaba muy por debajo de su nivel y estaba en una distancia abismal del nivel de naruto.

Entonces lo escucho.

Tai alzo su katana tan rápido como pudo.

Y hay estaba frente a él.

Su maestro.

Mifune-sama.

Con su mirada seria y con su katana cocando contra la de tai.

 _¿Qué todos los que usan espada se saludan así?_ Pregunto mito, pues siempre que conoce a alguien que use espada, este ataca, al contrario.

Antes de que respondiera.

Mifune en un movimiento había puesto a tai de rodillas con su katana apuntándole a la espalda y se había girado para detener el doble corte vertical de naruto.

Quien hasta hace unos momentos estaba meditando.

 _¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Mifune-san._ Cuestiono naruto.

 _Naruto._ Mifune envaino su espada y libero a tai. _Bukku firmo su testamento._ Fue todo lo que dijo.

Un plato cayó al piso.

Había sido kushina quien escucho la noticia con cierto miedo.

Naruto solo se sorprendió, pero recobro la compostura y asintió.

Acompáñame. Ordeno mifune _en cuanto a ti._ Mifune volteo a ver a tai.

Este solo asintió.

 _Hablaremos por qué abandonaste tu misión luego, por ahora también sígueme._ Tai asintió.

Mientras pensaba ya era el momento.

….

A las afueras de la embajada de Uzu en Konoha.

Un gran revuelo causo la caravana muchos pensaban que era algún tipo de circo ambulante o una feria de paso.

Pero en realidad se sorprendieron al ver al daimio de kaze no kuni y al de tetsu no kuni además de la reina de nadeshiko no sato.

Esto solo se volvió más atractivo cuando todos los pelirrojos se metieron a la embajada/palacio de los uzumaki en konoha a arreglarlo o a adornarlo.

Las puertas de la embajada fueron abiertas por primera vez en casi 40 años, mientras los civiles y shinobis veían asombrados lo que pasaba dentro.

Si una feria había venido, una con productos de cha no kuni.

Artesanía, música, adornos, comida y demás cosas mantenía a las personas encantadas el consejo, líderes de clanes y el propio hokage junto con su familia estaban en el lugar.

Mito.

Vio curiosa a Karin, Kauri, Kita, Miyu, Temari y Tayuyá, todas se veían preocupadas, parecían pensativas y ansiosas.

En especial Karin quien parecía estar murmurando escenarios muy sombríos.

Tayuyá parecía la más relajada pues estaba montando una apuesta con un hombre con un garfio de oro y un sombrero de pirata.

Todo estaba bien o eso creían.

Al medio día.

Apareció en un palanquín.

Bukku.

Quien bajo de este y se puso firme.

La música paro y parecía que todo se había detenido.

CRITT.

CRITT.

Era el sonido que hacían los pasos de naruto

Entro por la puerta principal.

Cada paso que daba ese sonido se volvía más fuerte.

Finalmente, naruto estuvo a 2 metros de bukku y se detuvo.

 _Conque así son las cosas._ Comento naruto.

 _Así tienen que ser._ Sentencio bukku.

Los presentes movían sus cabezas de bukku a naruto como en un partido de ping-pong

 _No pensé que trajeras circo, maroma y teatro para este momento._ Comento naruto en un suspiro.

 _Son solo los mejores y aquellos nobles que merecen ver esto._ Comento bukku sujetando su bastón.

 _Bien._ Naruto suspiro y señalo la X en su rostro. _Bajo las antiguas tradiciones y el código del shinigami, YO UZUMAKI NARUTO SHIRO SHINIGAMI TE DESAFIÓ A TI, UZUMAKI BUKKU AKA SHINIGAMI, POR EL DERECHO A SER UN MAESTRO Y TENER EL CONTROL TOTAL DE LOS UZUMAKIS._ Naruto señalo su X y luego a bukku.

Este sonrió y desenvainó su espada.

 _YO BUKKU UZUMAKI AKA SHINIGAMI, HAKUSHAKU DE LOS UZUMAKU, EL TERROR DEL PAIS DE NORTE Y EL LIBERTADOR EN LAS GUERRAS MARINAS ACEPTO TU DESAFIO._ Bukku se hizo un corte en su muñeca y luego naruto extendió su mano para que hiciera el mismo corte.

Los 2 con la sangre del otro se marcaron una espiral en la frente.

Las X brillaron en el rosto y la garganta.

 _Mañana al alba, en este campo, como era en el principio, sin armaduras o sellos solo las espadas y los pantalones, no mas no menos._ Ordeno bukku.

 _Ahí estaré._ Comento naruto mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del lugar.

La música volvió a sonar y el hombre de la citara inicio a cantar.

 _EL DRAGON ACEPTO._

 _EN EL NIÑO VALOR VIO._

 _EL DRAGÓN CRIÓ._

 _AL NIÑO ENSEÑO._

 _EL DRAGON CUIDO._

 _EL NIÑO CRECIÓ._

 _EL DRAGON ATACO._

 _EL NIÑO SE DEFENDIÓ._

 _DEL DRAGÓN TIEMPO ES._

 _EL NIÑO LO SABE BIEN._

La música siguió sonando mientras todos intentaban asimilar lo que acababan de ver.

/hace 2 años y medio /

Naruto y Hydranoird estaban buscando a bukku, se les había perdido.

Como se puede perder un hombre de 245 años. Maestro de la espada y líder de una nación.

Simple, estaba iniciando a tener sus problemas de edad.

No era la primera vez, pero cada vez eran peor sus momentos.

Bukku olvidaba donde estaba o que fecha era.

A menudo preguntaba por personas o lugares que ya no están más en este mundo, una vez había confundió a naruto con su maestro y otra vez se le había olvidado su propio nombre y quien era casi matándose con su propia espada en el proceso.

Naruto y Hydranoird sabían que estaba en algún lugar del país del sake, por eso habían ido a ese lugar.

Pero digamos que tener un dragón cuadrúpedo de 6 metros de alto y 10 de largo no te ayuda cuando buscas a un anciano en sus momentos de senilidad.

Descendieron cerca de un valle algo extraño, pues había un grupo de piedras amontonadas de manera no natural y parecía que las ramas hubieran sido cortadas recientemente.

 _No me gusta este lugar._ Menciono el dragón de una cabeza mientras entraban en la zona.

Naruto veía la zona este lugar le era levemente conocido.

No porque hubiera estado hay sino porque había leído de este lugar.

Aquí un Shinigami orenjin se había enfrentado a su abuelo y había fallado.

 _No, no, donde está, no ha llegado._ Una vos que naruto conocía.

 _O Dailin, ahí estas, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo._ Bukku volteo a ver a naruto, mientras parecía estar hablando con otra persona.

Naruto se acercó a bukku este estaba sentado frente a una fogata.

 _Dailin sé que eres mi primogénito y el más fuerte de tus hermanos, pero no por eso te hare la batalla más fácil, si eres digno como siempre lo he sabido, no dudaras en matarme y tomar tu lugar como líder de los shinigamis._ Bukku abrazo a naruto. _Dailin mi niño, mi orgullo, pase lo que pase recuerda._ Bukku abrazo más fuerte a naruto. _Que oto-san siempre ha estado y estará orgulloso de ti._ Bukku se quedó dormido tras esa frase y una lagrima salió de sus ojos. _Si se lo hubiera dicho._ Murmuro entre sueños. _Se lo hubiera dicho alguna vez._ Finalmente, bukku durmió profundamente.

Naruto envió a hydranoird a su casa.

Y él se quedó a cuidar a su abuelo.

Quien parecía tener una pesadilla.

Y murmuraba el nombre midoriko.

/sala de consejo/ 2 pm/

 _Porque mi aldea._ Cuestiono minato quien había sido llamado junto con todos los líderes de clanes a una reunión de emergencia organizada por Hiruzen.

 _Konoha es un territorio neutral y la mejor opción considerando que el daimio cuantos daimios se reunieron además de diversas personalidades de la elite del mundo estarán presenciando esto._ Sentencio Hiruzen mientras inhalada y soltaba una bocanada de humo a través de su pipa.

 _Si me disculpa._ Tsune Inuzaka alzo la mano. _Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando._ Sentencio la mujer de rasgos caninos.

Nadie respondía.

Bueno hasta que hiruzen reunió el valor.

 _Es una tradición muy antigua, tanto como su clan, para que un espadachín pueda ser maestro, debe matar a su maestro._ Sentencio Hiruzen.

Kushina abrió los ojos ella recordaba levemente haber visto cosas similares cuando vivía en Uzu, pero todos esos recuerdos eran difusos y vagos.

 _El maestro de naruto, fue su propio abuelo._ Comento tsunade. _Eso quiere decir que naruto tiene que matarlo._ Sentencio la mujer.

Hiruzen asintió, pero se veía deprimido.

 _Pero hay algo más._ El exkage soltó otra bocanada de humo. _Si el aprendiz falla, el precio por fallar al reto es su vida._

De nuevo hubo silencio.

 _No puede ser._ Murmuro kushina.

Minato se puso de pie tomo su mesa la lanzo por la ventana y salió por la misma.

Tenía una mirada de ira.

La reunión se dio por terminada, por no decir que Jiraiya, Hiruzen y Kushina salieron tras minato para evitar que hiciera una locura.

….

/ complejo Uchiha/

Kinra estaba oculta en un árbol esperando.

Mikoto había conseguido que bukku la dejara entrar a la comitiva para así poder destruir un templo oculto que fungaku creía que ella no conocía.

Por lo cual estaba ahí esperando.

A diferencia de su hija, Kinra era homofóbica *, le tenía miedo a los hombres debido a la vida que había tenido, de no ser porque su sangre le obliga a ser leal a bukku y porque confiaba en naruto ella odiaría al 100 por ciento al género masculino, a veces le resultaba gracioso que ella fuera la encargada de crear, supervisar y adiestrar al ejército que los uzumaki estaban elaborando.

 _Listo._ Dijo Mikoto saliendo de su antigua casa, traía un pergamino en el cual había sellado todo lo que había en esa habitación secreta, además de recoger sus antiguas cosas de su casa y del cuarto secreto de su hija.

 _No tardaste tanto._ comento Kinra. _Pensé que una "señora" tan estirada como tú se tomaría su tiempo en el callejón del recuerdo._ Sentencio la mujer sin un ojo.

 _¿Qué puedo decir?, no tengo ningún recuerdo agradable de esta mierda._ comento mientras encaraba a Kinra.

Las 2 se vieron fijamente, su amistad era complicada, aun mas su relación, ellas eran personas rotas, siguiendo un ideal ajeno, dañadas y con un amor solo a sus hijas.

Mikoto puso una mano en el rostro de kinra.

Esta la vio fijamente.

 _Oka-san._ Dijo una voz masculina.

Los ojos de mikoto se activaron, pasando de su sharingan a su mangekyou sharingan en un solo segundo.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido su madre estaba viva y en casa, junto con una extraña mujer pelirroja.

Se iba a acercar para abrazarla.

Cuando vio sus ojos eran diferentes, como los de itachi.

Pero este sharingan era un vortex.

Antes de hacer algo sasuke cayo inconsistente y todo lo que había visto había sido borrado de su memoria.

La habilidad especial del mangekyou sharingan vortex el borrar los recuerdos del quien lo ve.

/ en la embajada de Uzu/ 4:30 pm/

Frente a las 5 estatuas d su kamis bukku les rendía tributo.

Agua para Lian la reina de los océanos.

Hojas para nort la señora de los vientos.

Gemas para Eran la madre de tierra.

Sal para Nibiru la señora de la luz.

Y carne para Ather rey del fuego.

Bukku les rendía culto pues cada uno de ellos eran las frases de la vida para los uzumakis.

De pronto sintió como un kunia estaba en su cuello.

 _Si pretendes matarme, hazlo antes de que llegue mi guardia._ Sentencio el anciano sin voltear a ver a su atacante.

Minato tenía una mirada de enojo en su rostro, por más que estuviera enojado con naruto por su in subordinación, aún era su hijo y como su padre su labor era protegerlo.

 _Detén esta locura._ Gruño el Kage, mientras acercaba el kunai de tres picos más a la piel de bukku.

Pero antes de acercarlo más.

Tenía 4 cuchillas apuntándole al cuello, 6 más al pecho.

4 a las pierna los brazos.

Siendo detenido por 16 aves de rapiña.

 _No puedo._ Comento bukku. _Fue naruto el que lanzo el desafío, un desafío para tomar mi puesto._ Bukku seguía con sus oraciones sin importarle estar siendo amenazado por minato. _Si me matas, no cambiara nada, de hecho, lo empeoraras._ bukku lo volteo a ver _. No deberías estar aquí, naruto te necesita más en estos momentos._ Comento el anciano.

 _No permitiré que mates a mi hijo._ Sentencio minato.

 _Naruto sabe desde el primer momento que lo entrene que esta sería su última prueba._ Bukku alzo la mano y sus guardas desaparecieron en una nube de plumas. _Desde el primer momento que camino en el desierto, desde el primer momento que sintió el peso de una espada, desde que supo cómo era el mundo, él ha sabido que es lo que tiene que hacer._

 _Naruto, no lo hará._ Sentencio minato.

 _Si no lo hace morirá, si lo hace y falla morirá y si gana y vive en algún momento en el futuro morirá, eso es una realidad minato._ Comento el viejo. _Pero en estos momentos el necesita un consejo, una guía, alguien que sepa que significa el matar a un ser querido o saber que un ser querido a muerto por un bien mayor._

Minato bajo la mirada el, había tenido que tomar decisiones así antes, con Rin, con Obito, con Sus amigos, dios su mejor amigo había muerto en sus propias manos y todo por seguir la misión.

 _En estos momentos._ Bukku le puso la mano en el hombro y le alzo la mirada. _Cuando el destino llama, no lo puedes ignorar, pero puedes aconsejar de como abrir sus alas a tu polluelo, de cómo emprender su vuelo, de cómo crecer y ser un fuerte árbol, de cómo surcar el océano por sí solo._ Le dio una palmada en el hombro y sonrió. _Ve y ayuda a tu hijo._

Minato sonrió, por un momento parecía que bukku no era aquel hombre que había conocido hace 9 años, parecía que bukku era solo un viejo camarada, un sabio que daba el consejo indicado en el momento justo.

 _Gracias._ comento minato mientras se iba del lugar.

Bukku asintió, no estaba mal ser buena persona debes en cuando.

Kushina entro poco después.

 _Ven kushina._ Comento Bukku. _Hay mucho de qué hablar._ Sonrió el anciano.

Kushina por un momento recuerdo cuando viva con su madre y hermanos y bukku llegaba a casa, ella corría a abrazarlo y él le dedica esa sonrisa.

/ 5 pm/ en algún lugar de la aldea/

Mito y tai estaban como locos buscando a naruto.

Después de su reto el había desaparecido.

Desaparecido.

 _Naruto._ Grito Mito mientras caminaba por la calle principal de Konoha.

 _Naruto._ Grito tai mientras salía del drenaje.

 _Naruto!_ Grito mito mientras caminaba cerca de una fuente.

 _Naruto!_ Grito tai mientras su cabeza se asomaba de una chimenea.

 _Naruto!_ Grito mito desde el techo de un edificio.

 _Naruto!_ Grito tai saliendo de un montón de cajas mal acomodadas.

 _Naruto._ Grito mito pasando frente a Ichiraku ramen.

 _¡Lo encontré! Grito_ tai desde dentro del edificio de ramen.

Mito entro rápidamente al local, solo para encontrar a tai comiendo un ramen y sosteniendo un "naruto" que daban como acompañamiento al ramen.

Mito tenía un tic en el ojo.

 _¡Buscamos a naruto-nii!_ Grito la molesta pelirroja.

 _Es que no explicas._ Tai metió un montón de fideos a su boca. _Moo ett mmoo culllta queee uu mano enga ombe e cunida._ Comento tai mientras comía el ramen.

Mito estaba tiesa enojada y muy muy preocupada.

 _No lo encontraras._ Dijo tai mientras daba un mordisco al miso del ramen. _Si conozco bien a naruto y lo conozco en estos momentos no quiere ser encontrado o molestado, cuando él quiere, mientras._ Tai golpeo el asiento a su lado y le pido a teuchi otro plato y uno para mito. _Goza la vida._

Mito se sentó junto a tai, aunque quisiera seguir buscando a naruto el ramen era más fuerte que su voluntad.

 _Puede que a naruto no le quede mucha._ Comento con una sonrisa.

Haciendo que mito se atragantara.

/ en otro lado de la aldea/

Mito no era la única buscando a naruto.

Karin, había arrastrado a miyu, karui y tayuyá en la búsqueda terrestre de naruto, mientras temari estaba sobrevolando la aldea gracias a un jutsu que habia desarrollado, (tenta pen) una pluma gigante que le permitía sobrevolar el cielo, tomo la inspiración de una nube de arena que su hermano suele usar para sobrevolar a sus enemigos.

 _¡LO VEZ!_ Grito miyu desde el piso.

 _No._ respondió temari desde el cielo.

La pared de una casa salió volando contra un puesto ambulante con verduras.

 _¡Mis coles!_ Grito el dueño del puesto ambulante que karui había destruido.

 _No está aquí._ Dijo karui, mientras tomaba otra pared, la rompía y luego la lanzaba. _Ni aquí._

 _¡No mis otras coles!_ Grito de nuevo el hombre pues habían destruido su segundo puesto de coles.

 _Donde mierda se puedo meter ese maldito._ Pregunto Tayuyá mientras caminaba rumbo al parque.

Vio a un niño llorando.

 _¿Por qué mierda lloras?_ Pregunto la pirata.

 _Mi gato no puede bajar del árbol_ dijo el niño mientras señalaba a su gato.

… _¿no has visto a un tipo alto, de pelo rojo y con espadas?_ Pregunto la pirata.

 _Si._ dijo el niño.

 _¿Dónde?_ Cuestiono la flautista.

 _Mi gato._ Señalo el niño.

 _Bien mocoso._ Gruño tayuyá. _EH PLANA TUMBA ESTE ARBOL, ¡PARA BAJAR A ESE PINCHE GATO DE LA VERGA Y QUE ESTE MOCOSO NOS DIGA DONDE CHINGADOS SE METIO EL DESGRACIADO DE NARUTO!_ Grito fuertemente la pirata.

Todos en un radio de un kilómetro escucharon los gritos.

Karui suspiro y se acercó al árbol, lo abrazo y con su gran fuerza lo arranco de raíz y lo puso en posición horizontal para que el niño tomara a su gato.

 _bien mocoso, ¿Dónde chingados está el pelirrojo de mierda?_ cuestiono la pirata.

 _Se fue por ahí, rumbo al bosque de la muerte._ Comento el niño.

 _Gracias._ dijo karui, pues tayuyá se fue gritando para que la zorra(Karin), la fea (temari) y la princesita (miyu) la siguieran.

 _Vamos plana._ Grito tayuyá mientras caminaba en el rumbo que le dijo el niño.

Karui lanzo el árbol y la siguió.

El árbol surco toda la aldea hasta caer justo en el último puesto ambulante del vendedor que corría de la aldea.

 _¡No mis coles!_ Grito el hombre llorando por perder su ultimo carrito de coles.

/ en otro lugar de la aldea/ 8 :30 pm (seudo lemon)

Naruto estaba meditando en el único lugar que nadie lo buscaría.

En el baño mixto de la aldea.

Tenía su cabeza semi sumergida en el agua dejando solo sus ojos y cabello fuera de esta.

Pronto sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

Era una mujer.

Naruto no necesito abrir los ojos para reconocerla, pues tenía quemaduras en una pierna y un brazo, además que seria las quemaduras de su rostro en su cuello.

Saco su cabeza del agua y volteo.

Y tenía razón.

Kita estaba ahí.

Naruto volteo y la vio.

Ella no dijo nada, solo estaba ahí, con sus ojos triste y preocupados.

Naruto noto que su baño privado habia sido profanado por kita, pues sus guarda espaldas.

(tec y cet) unos dragones soldados que vigilaban ya no estaban.

Los 2 se vieron y kita solo asintió.

Naruto la sujeto por la cintura y la beso.

Kita envolvió sus brazos tras el cuello de naruto profundizando más el beso.

Sus 2 lenguas se encontraron y aunque kita parecía dudar, no se dejó controlar.

Naruto salió del agua cargando a kita en sus brazos y se encamino a la habitación que habia apartado en las aguas termales.

Kita fue colocada en el tatami con cuidado, naruto no quería dañarla, era extraño debido a que kita ha soportado ser envestida por un dragón y ha sobrevivido, pero naruto siempre la ha tratado como aquella figura de porcelana colgando en el techo.

Kita paso sus manos por el rostro de naruto delineándolo, bajo y con sus dedos acaricio suavemente los labios, siguió descendiendo hasta la manzana en la garganta y luego delineo la clavícula.

Naruto solo se contenía, se sentía demasiado bien.

Kita entonces inicio a delinear las cicatrices en su cuerpo, desde los cortes en sus hombros, las marcas de garras y mordida de sus brazos, las 3 marcas hechas por el sanbi, los cortes en sus muslos y sus piernas.

Entonces lo toco.

Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido de su garganta, pues kita estaba jugando con el pelo rojo que tenía en la entrepierna.

Luego poso su mano que, aunque delicada, con cualquier arma tenia maestría.

Naruto no dejaba de gruñir cual animal salvaje.

Kita sonreía, era curioso lo mucho que naruto siempre se ha contenido en su presencia, tratando de ocultar ese lado salvaje en él, ese lado que kita conocía bien.

Naruto la vio directo a los ojos.

Sus ojos azules y aguamarina se encontraron.

Los de naruto se volvieron reptileanos y los de kita de una lechuza.

Naruto bajo su boca y lamió la clavícula de kita.

Esta dejo escapar un gemido muy fuerte, mientras naruto decencia y lamia su pezón derecho, tal vez no sean tan grandes como los de la última mujer que naruto tuvo en sus brazos, pero había algo que lo hacía sentirse perfecto, él está con aquella niña que conoció, por la razón que juro cambiar al mundo y la que le mostro el significado de la palabra amor.

Kita inicio a mover su mano más rápido, jugando con el pene de naruto.

Mientras este se dirigía al pezón izquierdo, sobre ese pezón había otra quemadura, asiendo esa zona más sensible.

A _hh._ Exclamo kita.

 _Ggrrrruuu._ Gruño naruto.

Los 2 terminaron su juego previo.

Naruto se acostó y paso su mano por su ojo derecho, su X aquella marca que obtuvo cuando inicio esta travesía, soltó un suspiro, mientras observaba la prisión de Kaguya y hogar de los que son como ella.

Mas sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando kita se sentó en su entrepierna y hacia que sus 2 partes se tocaran.

Naruto suspiro.

 _Sabes que pasara si pierdo._ Sentencio naruto.

 _Prefiero no pensar en ello._ Comento kita aun sobre él.

E _s arriesgado._ Explico naruto pasando su derecha por la quemadura de segundo grado que kita tenía en su rostro.

 _¿Qué en la vida no lo es?_ Comento separando la mano de naruto de su rostro y enredando sus manos.

Era extraño sentir el tacto de unas usa ves y femeninas manos, con el rasposo y duro de las masculinas.

 _Si fallo._ Comento naruto.

PAFFF.

Tenía la mano izquierda de kita marcada en su mejilla.

 _No pienses en fallar, ¡no dudes, el enemigo no lo hace! El destino siempre está en tu decisión, si decides fallar todos fallaremos, si triunfas todos triunfaremos, no dudes, naruto._ Comento dejando salir una lagrima de su ojo derecho.

Naruto la lamio.

Kita lo volvió a besar.

Los 2 se pusieron en posición.

Sus caderas juntas.

Naruto solo suspiro, ella debió ser la primera.

Pero no lo fue.

Más para Kita el sí fue el primero.

La sangre se lo decía.

Los 2 se dejaron llevar.

Naruto se acostó, mientras kita se sentaba repetidamente sobre él.

El solo acariciaba su piel.

Era una sensación reconfortante.

Naruto invirtió los papeles y kita quedo bajo de él.

Siendo que naruto envestía fuertemente, mientras esta lo aprisionaba con sus caderas.

Los 2 no decían nada solo actuaban por instinto.

Al final kita se quedó dormida abrazándolo fuertemente.

Naruto apenas pego el ojo esa noche.

Tenía muchas cosas en mente.

/hace 5 horas/

Kushina y bukku estaban tomando él te.

Parecía que bukku quería pasar un momento a solas con su hija.

A _delante._ Comento bukku señalando los panes frente a kushina.

Esta los veía curiosos.

Eran un tipo de empanada, pero tenían salsa de tomate, orégano y queso dentro de él.

 _Hace mucho que no tenemos un momento así._ Comento bukku.

D _esearía recordar más de mi infancia._ Admitió Kushina. _Cuando llegue aquí la única persona del clan con la que podía contar era Mito._

 _Por eso pusiste ese nombre a tu hija ¿verdad?_ Cuestiono bukku tomando un sorbo de té.

S _i ella era, alguien comprensiva._ Comento con cierta tristeza la pelirroja.

 _Mito, siempre fue diferente, desde que la conocí supe que ella era extraña, al ser hija de uno de los concejales se me fue ofrecida como esposa, pero yo me casé con tu madre._ Bukku sonrió ante la mirada de desconcierto de kushina.

 _No lo sabía._ Contesto abrumada.

 _Si, ella era rara, una briza que se creía importante sin serlo, nunca destaco en nada, es por eso que se ofreció como esposa de hashirama._ Bukku dio un bocado y pareció disfrutarlo. _Sabes esta comida la he evitado por mucho tiempo, es una comida que creo tu madre._

 _Si, recuerdo el sabor y el olor._ Respondió la mujer.

 _A pasado tanto tiempo._ Comento el anciano. _A veces parece que fue ayer cuando naciste, o cuando me case con Midoriko o cuando construimos nuestra casa, tantas cosas que no parecen importantes._ Bukku suspiro. _Pero que al final lo son._

 _Oto-san._ Contesto kushina, pues bukku pareció desorientado por un segundo.

 _A Kushina, como has cambiado, ¿Qué edad tienes? 15, 18, parece que me fui por un largo tiempo._ Bukku sonrió cordialmente. _¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿tu madre? Y ¿tus hermanos?_ Cuestiono el confundido anciano.

Kushina no sabía que responder, ella había visto algo similar antes, Mito Senju también padeció de demencia senil en sus últimos días.

Así que hizo lo más apropiado.

 _Fueron a comprar algo en la aldea, regresaran pronto, pero te dejaron la cena._ Contesto señalando discretamente él te y las empanadas.

 _A, tu madre siempre preocupándose por mí._ Contesto feliz dando un mordisco a la empanada. _No te debería decir esto._ Comento bukku mientras hacia el amago de silencio. _Es un secreto._

 _¿Qué secreto oto-san? C_ uestiono la pelirroja.

 _Konoha planea traicionarnos._ Contesto bukku.

Kushina puso una mirada de asombro genuina.

 _¿Qué?_ Pregunto horrorizada.

 _Si, se aliaron con Kumo y Iwa para entrar a nuestra aldea, al parecer Hashirama cree que somos una amenaza y aun desde la muerte planeo un ataque a nuestro país._ Contesto bukku.

 _No es posible._ Negó Kushina.

S _i ocurría en una semana, pero ya tenemos todo preparado, el 80 por ciento de la población tendrá que ser sacrificado, ellos no siguen las tradiciones antiguas, se están acostumbrando a esta vida._ Bukku dio un sorbo al te. _Pero aún hay Uzumakis en verdad comprometidos con la causa._ Bukku sonrió. _Te lo juro musume._ Bukku la abrazo. _Uzu traerá la paz mundial, lo haremos lo juro._ Bukku dio otro sorbo a su te.

Kushina no sabía que pensar.

En verdad eso paso o solo eran los desvaríos de un viejo.

Bukku pareció desorientado un momento y su rostro volvió a su rostro de siempre.

 _Disculpa, pero creo que me perdí en mi mente por un momento ¿de qué hablamos?_ Cuestiono Bukku.

 _Nada solo decías lo orgullo que estabas de naruto._ Respondió Kushina con lo primero que se le vino a la muerte.

E _sto tan orgulloso de él, no sé cómo decirlo, sé que talvez no lo recuerdes, pero él es alguien totalmente digno de ser un shinigami, y yo he llegado a apreciarlo como si fuera algo más que mi nieto._ Bukku sonrió. _Como mi hijo._

 _Me cuesta trabajo ser la madre que debí ser para él._ Admito Kushina.

 _No te rindas._ Bukku sonrió. _Él debe perdonarte._

Kushina asintió y dio un sorbo a su te.

El padre y la hija siguieron hablando de temas sin importancia o recordando cosas de un pasado mejor en su viejo país.

/4 :30 am/ camino principal/

Fumar era una acción que se describe la acción de aspira y exhalar el humo producido por la combustiono de una hierba.

Naruto a diferencia de otras personas fumaba sin la necesidad de un cigarro o una pipa. Solo ponía la hierba seca en su boca y la quemaba.

Exhalando el humo y mostrando que en su boca había fuego.

Muy pocas veces naruto había fumado.

Lo había hecho 2 veces anteriormente.

Una con Bukku en su primer viaje de meditación profunda.

Y la otra cuando a Tai se le ocurrió impresionar a unas chicas fumando.

Sabía que los dragones hacia eso para calmarse, el fumar era algo que los dragones inventaron como una manera de relajación, por lo cual naruto en estos momentos era la que estaba haciendo relajándose, emprendiendo su camino a la embajada de uzu.

Había dejada a Kita durmiendo y el decidió salir antes para contemplar las estrellas, muy pocas veces algo le fascinaba, a veces son las pequeñas cosas lo que en verdad importa.

Exhalo su nube de humo y escupió el tabaco que había metido a su boca.

No importaba en realidad.

A diferencia de su abuelo que usaba su sanación para verse joven, naruto podía usar su sanación en reparar sus pulmones justo después de dejar de fumar.

Naruto suspiro, aun no se calmaba, porque no se podía calmar, había enfrentado enemigos importantes en el pasado y siempre sabía qué hacer.

Pero ahora era extraño.

Se detuvo un momento y giro su cuello.

Huir no era una opción, pero aun así pasaba por su mente.

Naruto sintió como una persona aparecía tras de él.

Ahí estaba, Minato, su "padre"

Minato solo lo veía y negó con la cabeza, pues habia visto que naruto estaba fumando.

 _Si vas a darme un sermón o algo por el estilo no es el momento._ Naruto no estaba de humor para eso. _En menos de una hora tengo que matar a la persona que me crio y me cuido casi toda mi vida, y si no lo hago las cosas se pondrán feas y si lo hago perderé a quien me enseño y me ayudo a ser quien soy, sabes lo que es tener este peso en tus hombros ¿Por qué mierda te lo estoy diciendo?_ Cuestiono naruto, pues no sabía en qué momento minato lo había abrazado y él tenía su cabeza recostada en su hombro.

Minato suspiro este era el momento de ser un padre.

 _Cuando era sensei, tuve que obligar a uno de mis gennins matar a su compañera de equipo._ Respondió minato. _Cuando mi mejor amigo se sintió traicionado por la aldea y quiso dar un golpe de estado, obligue a su hijo a matarlo por la seguridad de su hermano._

Naruto parpadeo confundió, ¿es era el mismo hombre que siempre sonreía ante todo?

 _Todos en el mundo, en algún momento tomaran decisiones difíciles, decisiones que, aunque malas, tiene un efecto mayor y positivo._ Minato se separó de naruto. _Mira sé que tú y yo no somos muy que se diga "padre e hijo" pero, aun así, creo que es lo que sientes, estas por matar a alguien en quien siempre has confiado, alguien que te mostró el mundo de una manera inimaginable, alguien quien siempre estuvo ahí, alguien que te cuido y educo._ Minato puso su frente contra la de naruto. _No sabes que hacer._

 _No._ respondió naruto.

 _Entonces no des vueltas al asunto y haz lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza._ Minato se separó de naruto. _Ve, pelea y gana._ Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desparecer.

Naruto suspiro.

Quien diría que en el último momento su padre actuaba como tal.

/ embajada de uzu/ 5: 40 am/

Mito se sobaba los ojos con cansancio y bostezaba.

Su padre y madre la habían llevado junto con menma.

A la embajada a las 5.30 am muy muy temprano.

Pero para su sorpresa ya había personas en el lugar y muy, muy despiertas.

Un claro ejemplo eran las 126 todas ellas eran distintas a las que mito conocía.

Pues había desde águilas, gorriones, petirrojos, halcones, cuervos, garzas, flamencos y demás aves extrañas.

También los daimios ya estaban despiertos.

Tai estaba ahí, alado de su maestro mifune.

El kazekage estaba junto al daimio de kaze no kuni, mientras kankuro estaba dormido sobre su caja que contenía a sasori.

Y gaara bueno gaara nunca duerme.

Por otra parte, había una mujer que llamaba mucho la atención de mito, era alta como de 2 metros, llevaba un vestido magenta, con hombreras que simulaban ser cuernos de antílope, un tocado puntiagudo, sus manos y su rostro eran arrugados como los de una anciana y a su lado estaba un hermoso hombre de unos 30 y tantos.

También mito veía más pelirrojos, muchos y todos eran como ella un rojo habanero.

Además, parecía que todos estaban ansiosos por este combate.

Llegaron los líderes de los clanes de konoha junto con sus herederos.

Naruto apareció a las 5:50.

10 minutos antes del alba.

 _Pensé que te habías olvidado de lo más importante._ Comento bukku.

Naruto negó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

 _Se debe hacer él te._ Comento naruto mientras con cuidado tomaba los artefactos, colocaba el agua y las hiervas. *****

Con un pañuelo limpio los utensilios para la elaboración del té, con una cucharon puso 3 porciones de agua en la tetera, llevo una rama de incienso a su boca y la prendió en llamas para prender el fuego bajo la tetera, con cuidado movió el agua y luego con un mortero machaco las hiervas, y luego las revolvió con el agua caliente.

Vertió el agua en 2 tazas de jade brillante.

Le entrego la suya a bukku y el tomo la suya.

Aun no amanecía faltaban pocos minutos, para que el astro rey diera la cara.

Bukku dio el primer sorbo.

 _Recuerdo el primer te que me hiciste._ Hablaba con un tono alegre. _Sabia a meado de dragón._

Naruto dio un sorbo y soltó una carcajada.

S _i queme las hiervas y el agua estaba fría._ Comento naruto.

El cielo inicio a cambiar de color, el tono rojizo estaba en el ambiente, como si este amanecer quisiera ser de un perfecto tono carmín.

No había nubes a la vista, o señal de alguna en varios kilómetros.

Los 2 dieron el último trago al te.

Bukku tomo la tercera porción de agua e hizo otra taza de un té diferente.

 _la última vez que realice este te, la persona murió._ Comento bukku mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba a su bastón en el piso.

¡CLAN!

El eco metálico despertó a quienes dormitaban.

Las aves de rapiña estaban formando un perímetro alrededor del campo de la embajada, todas cruzaban sus lanzas X con las 2 manos.

Naruto se puso de pie y se quitó su cinta, sus pulseras, sus calentadores, su protector ninja y su chaleco junto con su playera de maya.

Quedando solo con sus pantalones y sus 2 espadas en mano (ame y kita)

Bukku abrió su kimono y revelo que solo llevaba sus pantalones, con sus 2 manos sujetaba su bastón.

Un tambor inicio a sonar, junto con una citara.

 _DOS ENTRARAN…_

 _SOLO UNO SALDRÁ…_

Canto el trovador fuertemente.

Y entonces el sol los alumbro.

Bukku rejuveneció hasta tener la edad de 20 años.

 _Estoy en la sima de mi poder físico._ Comento el maestro.

 _Yo también._ Naruto se puso en la guardia hitsuji manteniendo las espadas alzadas frente a su rostro.

Bukku solo desenfundo su espada, haciendo perfectamente el saludo hebi y con la mano de respuesta sostenía su funda.

El tambor sonó más fuerte.

Naruto y bukku caminaban en un círculo.

El tambor dejo de sonar.

CLANK!

Los 2 pelirrojos habían chocados sus espadas.

La de bukku detenía las 2 espadas de naruto.

Con la funda bukku intento golpear el estómago de naruto.

Este movió la espada derecha para bloquear el golpe y dio un giro para intentar cortar las piernas de bukku.

Este detuvo el corte y alzo rápidamente su espada intentando dar un corte vertical a naruto, este lanzo sus espadas al aire dio 3 volteretas para terminar parado de manos y con sus pies sujetar sus espadas.

Inicio a girar sobre sus propias manos mientras se dirigía contra bukku.

Este clavo su espada en el piso.

Y un corte salió disparado contra naruto.

Este se paró en una sola mano se impulsó y con eso volvió a estar de pie, sobre un solo pie y detuvo un corte y un golpe por parte de bukku.

/con los demás/

Los líderes de clanes estaban muy atentos a lo que pasaba, hiashi y hanabi tenían su byakugan activo, intentando seguir los movimientos que se hacían.

Otros solo seguían la pelea por las chispas o cuando los 2 espadachines se detenían porque los 2 bloqueaban los ataques del otro.

 _¿Por qué naruto no usa el torbellino o lo de sus escudos espada?_ Pregunto Mito pues a sus ojos esas eran mejores defensas.

 _Porque solo sirven con ninjas, no sirven contra espadachines._ Murmuro tai en su auténtico tono de voz el frio y serio, el seguía el combate, movimiento a movimiento.

Estaba apretando enojado los puños.

Maldito. Pensó tai.

/naruto y bukku/

Bukku estaba atacando solo con la kata hebi, él no estaba para juegos, el quería matar a naruto.

Pero este no estaba en la batalla.

No era le naruto que el entreno.

Bukku gruño.

E hizo una pose que naruto conocía bien.

Kohai no senpu.

Pronto bukku inicio a atacar con su espada por todos los lados posibles parecía que bukku tenía 20 manos y cada una su propia espada.

Naruto vario la kata tora y la uma para defenderse de los ataques ninguno había sido efectivo, pero casi lo eran.

En un movimiento bukku lanzo un corte que naruto casi no bloquea, el corte era directo al pulmón derecho, mas naruto freno la espada, pero eso no le evito un corte superficial sobre la piel de las costillas.

/con las demás/

Kita sujetaba su lanza con preocupación, Karin era detenida por karui para que no se involucra en el combate, miyu estaba al lado de su madre preocupada porque el futuro cambiara, temari era detenida por rasa y tayuyá bueno ella estaba montando las apuesta y todas en este momento estaban en contra de naruto.

Minato vio el ataque, estaba apretando los dientes.

Mito se atrevió a correr al campo de batalla.

Al instante 2 aves de rapiña la detuvieron.

 _No intervenir._ Ordenaron.

 _Pero naruto-nii._

Alguien la sujeto del hombro.

 _Mito, es su batalla no la nuestra._ Sentencio tai.

/ con naruto/

Naruto vio el corte a su cuerpo, eso era un aviso.

Alzo la vista bukku estaba presionado mientras el mantenía sus dos espadas en un una X para evitar que lo atacara.

Naruto suspiro.

Entendía el mensaje.

Inhalo y exhalo una llama pequeña.

No era el momento de dudar.

Se concentró y lanzo un tajo X con la kata hitsuji.

Cosa que hizo retroceder a bukku.

Pero este vio con aprobación.

El cambio de saludo de naruto, naruto había saludado con la kata uma.

Solo significaba una cosa naruto iba a atacar con todo.

Pero en un extraño movimiento naruto inicio a ¿bailar?

Naruto se movía en una pierna y luego en otra, mientras agitaba sus brazos y parecía dejarlos al aire.

Era una extraña danza en opinión del publico espectador.

Pero bukku, lo noto.

Eso no era un baile.

Era una kata.

Pero no la reconocía.

Esa era.

Naruto en un extraño paso imito un moviente que los hyuga conocían bien.

La rotación.

Naruto inicio a girar mientras sus espadas eran movidas por el viento.

Y creaban un tornado.

Bukku lo esquivo en el último segundo y noto como el piso y todo lo que había tenido contacto con ese viento había sido cortado múltiples veces.

Naruto se detuvo.

Y en un extraño paso de ¿baile?

Naruto dio un giro tenía sus 2 espadas alzadas y las bajo rápidamente.

Bukku sintió el pelo de su nuca erizarse.

Se lanzó para atrás justo para evitar un rayo que misteriosamente había caído del cielo.

( **Con que esta es la kata nezum** i) pensó bukku mientras sonreía.

Esos movimientos de baile no eran otra cosa que la liberación por poros de chakra, naruto lo liberaba junto con su sudor y al liberar chakra sin naturaleza al aire solo necesitaba que se le diera una cosa que naruto había hecho.

 **(viento y rayo)** bukku se lanzó contra naruto este volvió a poner una defensa uma mientras parecía pensar la situación.

Los 2 chocaron sus espadas.

La de bukku detenida por las de naruto.

Los ojos de bukku se volvieron de reptil.

Los de naruto lo imitaron.

Los 2 rompieron su defensa y exhalaron 2 grandes llamaradas.

Las de bukku era amarillas y las de naruto era violetas.

Las 2 llamas estaban a la par.

Pues ni bukku o naruto parecían ceder en su intensidad y en su cantidad.

/ con los demás/

Tai saco un palo con muchas ramas, puso un malvavisco, varias salchichas y un pescado y lo aproximo al fuego que esos 2 estaban lanzando.

Después de unos minutos lo saco y su comida estaba cocinada a la perfección.

Le ofreció a mifune y luego a mito y su familia.

Él se quedó comiendo el pescado molesto.

( **siempre te has contenido)** era su pensamiento.

/ con naruto/

Bukku mantenía su llama contra la de naruto.

Lo sintió naruto había disminuido talvez ya estaba cansado.

Pero en un acto sorpresivo naruto salió dentro las llamas.

Bukku estaba sorprendido el suicida se había lanzado contra una llama a 600 *C

Bukku bloque cualquier posible ataque.

Pero el objetivo de naruto no era bukku.

Sino el suelo a sus pies.

Clavo sus 2 espada y el piso exploto.

Los 2 estaban sobre las piezas del piso que estaban en el cielo.

Naruto se lanzó contra bukku con sus 2 espadas a los lados.

Bukku pateaba rocas y esquivaba saltando de roca en roca a naruto.

Naruto volvió a baila sobre las rocas y se lanzó como un tornado contra bukku, estaba ves había viento y rayo en el mismo tornado.

Bukku se puso firme en la roca que estaba inhalo profundamente y grito.

 _ **GROOOOAAAAA!**_ Era un grito que se escuchaba por todo el campo de batalla.

Todos se sujetaban los oídos.

Las brujas en especial se retorcían en el piso, junto con los miembros del clan Inuzaka y Aburame.

Ese era un grito ultra sónico.

Naruto había detenido su ataque.

Mientras saltaba en otra de las rocas.

Bukku alzo su brazo libre y mosto su dedo índice y medio.

Un látigo de energía surgió.

Y ataco a naruto.

 _AAAAAAA._ Grito naruto mientras el látigo sujetaba su muñeca.

Ese era el látigo de sangre, una técnica usada para la tortura de los uzumaki.

Naruto sentía un gran dolor en su muñeca.

Pero aun así no se rendiría.

Dio un corte a ese látigo.

Bukku lo señalo con la palma abierta.

Una gran cantidad de rayos de color morado lo golpeo.

Naruto no se podía mover.

Ese era el paralizador.

/ con los demás/

 _¿Qué no se podía usar algo más que técnicas con la espada?_ Pregunto un molesto minato.

Un ave de rapiña muy diferente a las demás se acercó esta llevaba un faldón, no se veía arma y parecía ser muy vieja.

 _No, son todas las técnicas creadas por los espadachines._ Comento a la anciana, a su lado kita parecía inquieta.

Naruto seguía paralizado y bukku se acercaba a él.

 **ROOARR!** Fue el grito que estremeció a las aves de rapiña.

Naruto había vencido al paralizador.

Pero ahora había liberado parte de su furia.

Kita se puso firme si naruto se salía de control, solo ella podía frenarlo, pero en lugar de eso naruto parecía estar en su segundo aire, pues volvió a lanzarse contra naruto.

Bukku inicio a girar mientras daba un salto.

Naruto lo esquivo y en el piso aparecieron los cortes cual mantequilla.

Naruto lanzo un doble corte ascendente y bukku lo bloque mientras aterrizaba y con su palma abierta lanzaba a naruto contra las aves de rapiña.

Estas al instante pusieron sus lanzas al frente listas para apuñalar a naruto.

Este se detuvo y bukku inhalo profundamente.

Dios naruto odiaba cuando su abuelo lo entrenaba asi.

 _BRRRRRROOO!._ Gruño bukku creando una gran cantidad de ondas de sonido a alta intensidad que literalmente se veían en el aire.

Naruto contrajo su manos y se inclino mientras con sus piernas iniciaba a avanzar, pues el grito lo había alejado un par de metros.

Cada paso que daba naruto era como enfrentarse a una tormenta.

A un remolino que te quiere arrancar de piso y llevarte en sus vientos.

Bukku dejo de gritar y naruto dejo de avanzar mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

De pronto los 2 desparecieron de la vista.

Ni sus sombras estaban.

Solo se escucharon los chirridos y los destellos de las espadas.

Mas no los veían.

/con naruto/

Bukku había hecho eso.

Liberado su velocidad.

Por lo cual no lo podían ver.

Naruto libero la suya y los 2 estaban peleando en el mismo nivel de velocidad.

Bukku lanzaba sus cortes contra los de naruto.

Los 2 solo estaban bloqueando los ataques de otro.

Naruto lanzó un corte directo al estómago, bukku lo bloqueo, pero por poco no esquiva el corte directo a su yugular.

Bukku sonrió, esta era la verdadera batalla que esperaba.

Los 2 veían en cámara lenta cada movimiento que su contrincante así, sus ojos no eran los de un humano, era de reptil, siendo que los amarillos de bukku y los azules de naruto se veían fijamente aun cuando lanzaban sus ataques en todas direcciones.

Naruto lanzo un doble corte ascendente.

Bukku lo esquivo y ataco con un corte lateral a las costillas.

Naruto volvió a bailar y esta vez inicio a llover.

Entonces bukku inicio a girar sobre sí mismo para protegerse.

Esta lluvia eran agujas de agua filosas al contacto.

Bukku podía romperlas y esquivarlas.

Pero aun así tenía una que otra corta leve en su piel.

Naruto dio una patada directo a la mandíbula de bukku.

Esto obligo a que los 2 salieran de la velocidad acelerada,

/con los demás/

Las nubes que aparecieron e hicieron llover sobre la aldea era algo desconcertante para todos.

La lluvia era leve, excepto en el campo de batalla donde se veía un diluvio.

Solo los veían por las gotas de agua que demostraban sus siluetas.

Pronto bukku salió volando contra el único árbol que aún estaba en pie en el jardín.

Luego naruto dio un salto en su dirección con sus 2 espadas en lo alto de su cabeza.

Bukku lo esquivo.

Justa tiempo pues el corte hitsuji que naruto realizo causo un cráter de 3 metros de profundidad.

Bukku lanzo un corte contra la cabeza de naruto, este lo bloque y lanzo su espada al aire.

Bukku retrocedió esperando que naruto iniciara a hacer acrobacias.

Pero en lugar de eso.

Naruto lanzo un corte directo al esternón de bukku.

El corte fue efectivo.

 _Buen intento._ Comento bukku, mientras daba un salto para atrás y el corte en su cuerpo sanaba.

Todos suspiraron entre emocionados y decepcionados.

Naruto gruño bukku había recibido el corte en una zona sin gran cantidad de sangre o algún órgano vital.

 _maldito dragón viejo_. Comento naruto.

Los 2 volvieron al lanzarse a combatir.

/con naruto/

Los 2 seguían combatiendo y deteniendo los ataques del otro, parecía que esta batalla estaba en un punto muerto.

Bukku dio un giro y con su espada raspo la tierra y se la lanzo a los ojos de naruto.

Luego inhalo profundamente.

 _GRRUOOOOO._ Bukku volvió a usar el grito y naruto quedo temporalmente sordo.

Sin oído y sin vista.

Naruto recibió un corte en la espalda.

Entonces solo suspiro.

 **(deja que tu cuerpo mande)** naruto recordó esa frase que bukku le había dicho hace tanto tiempo.

Naruto se soltó.

Con su espada en la pierna derecha detuvo la de bukku y con la espada en la mano derecha hizo un leve corte en su pecho.

 **(ja te volví a sorprender ojiji)** la risa infantil de naruto retumbo en la mente de bukku.

Naruto inicio a moverse libremente dando saltos y con ellos movía sus espadas, en curvas y semi círculos que bukku bloqueaba.

Uno de ellos le corto parte de su barba a bukku.

Naruto dejo de moverse y lanzo un corte hacia atrás.

Bukku se extrañó por eso.

Pero de todas formas se lanzó a atacar a naruto.

 **(no uses tácticas corrientes)** dijo la voz de bukku en la cabeza de naruto. **(haz lo inesperado)** en ese momento naruto quien aún tenía el filo hacia atrás.

Lanzo la espada contra bukku este la bloqueo y la lanzo a un lado.

Entonces naruto apareció frente a bukku y con una sola espada en mano inicio a desequilibrar y mantener en un constante tambaleo a bukku.

 **(controla mi línea central)** recordó naruto.

Bukku estaba intentando mantener su guarda en todo momento.

 **(el ataque es la mejor defensa no sensei)** la voz de un adolescente naruto sonó en la cabeza de bukku.

Naruto abrió los ojos su mirada era seria y mantenía sus ataques rápidos en todo momento y a la vez letales. Sujetaba con sus 2 manos su espada y la giraba muy rápido, así como aplicaba mucha presión en sus ataques.

Manteniendo en todo momento a bukku en desequilibrio.

 **(bukku-sensei)** bukku seguía presionando sus ataques y se alejó de naruto para iniciar a atacar sin piedad.

 **(naruto-omago-san)** naruto recordaba cada corte cada movimiento que bukku hacia los conocía todos por lo cual tenía la ventaja.

Los dos cocaron espada con espada.

Bloqueando cortes.

Ascendentes.

Descendentes.

Medios.

Laterales.

A los riñones.

A la cabeza.

Al cuello.

Al corazón.

Cada corte era bloqueado y era respondido con su opuesto.

Los 2 parecían estar totalmente enfocados.

Naruto dio unos 3 pasos a la derecha y 6 pasos para atrás.

Pero justo en el 5 paso bukku aprovecho y golpeo la muñeca de naruto.

 **(no la aprietes ni la sueltes)** pensó naruto en su mente.

Bukku le dio un corte a las piernas y abrió su palma paralizando con los rayos a naruto.

 **(siempre ganas oji-san)** pensó bukku mientras alzaba la espada.

Naruto está paralizado, su cuerpo de rodillas frente a bukku quien tenía su espada con las 2 manos en lo alto.

Dispuestos a cortar.

Naruto sonrió como un niño.

Sin que nadie lo notara aun podía mover su mano derecha.

/con los demás/

Miyu no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Por qué no estaba pasando como ella lo vio?

No entendía estaba aterrada, bien al principio odio a naruto, pero ahora está preocupada por su seguridad.

Karin y mito eran detenidas por las aves de rapiña, mientras que todos esperaba el siguiente movimiento.

Estaba claro quien moriría.

Bukku bajo su espada y.

/ hace 8 años/

Ver el cielo estrellado y la luna eran un placer mundano, según bukku.

Ver el cielo estrellado y la luna junto a un lago en el momento justo de una lluvia de estrellas, algo que solo se ve una vez en la vida.

Para bukku 2 con 125 años de diferencia.

Curiosamente.

Bukku recordaba muy poco de la última vez que estuvo en este lago.

Este lugar alguna vez el centro de una importante nación, que la historia olvido y cuyo nombre solo recuerda muy pocos, casi ninguno pudo admirar la belleza de esa noche.

Cuando un solo shinigami devasto todo un país.

Bukku aun recordaba que se tomó unos minutos para descansar y vio el extraño fenómeno astronómico, con indiferencia.

Ahora estaba aquí.

Con naruto en un campamento pescando, a la espera de ver ese fenómeno una vez más.

Bukku vio el cielo, era extraño.

Midoriko le había enseñado tanto de las estrellas, de su uso y sus significados.

Y por una noche todo eso había servido para algo.

Ahora naruto entendía que era una estrella.

Un fantasma de una época pasada, cuya luz aún sigue viva y deslumbra a quien la ve.

Los 2 observaron ese día la lluvia de estrellas.

El niño feliz.

Y bukku nostálgico.

Eso era un recuerdo que solo un padre recordaría en su lecho de muerte.

 **/ en la actualidad/**

 **SHWUNK** todos cerraron los ojos nadie quería ver esto.

Clank, clank.

Una espada caía y rebotaba en el piso.

Naruto estaba de pie, con una de sus espadas clavada directo en el esternón de bukku.

Este tenía los brazos a los lados y una mirada de asombro.

No entendía de donde o en qué momento había pasado.

Enconches lo vio.

En un recuerdo.

Naruto había lanzado una espada y dos 2 habían estado luchando en círculos a su alrededor.

Naruto no la intento recuperar en ningún momento, eso no lo haría un Yuntai a no ser que tuviera un plan.

La mirada seria de naruto cambio a una de desconcierto.

El había.

…

En que…

Como.

¿funciono?

La sangre salía de la herida de bukku.

Naruto no retiraba su espada.

Las rodillas de bukku fallaron y se dejó caer hacia atrás.

Naruto lo sujeto entre sus brazos.

Bukku vio la espada y luego a naruto.

 _Por un momento pensé que no lo harías._ Comento sonriendo el anciano que en estos momentos aparentaba unos 20 años.

 _Te soy sincero, yo también lo llegue a pensar._ Comento naruto.

Bukku le dio un zape no muy fuerte.

 _Nunca dudes._ Sentencio el anciano, poco a poco su cabello y su apariencia iniciaron a cambiar.

Las aves de rapiña mantenían su círculo y esta vez todos estaba al borde del mismo ansiosos de ver qué pasaba, solo veía a naruto deteniendo a bukku en sus brazos no alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación.

Kita hizo una señal y Lin asintió las aves dejaron pasar a Kita quien se quitó su máscara para escuchar mejor.

 _Es curioso._ La apariencia de bukku rondaba los 60 años su pelo en forma de corte de león se veía muy canoso y casi no tenía roja. _Uno pasa toda una vida y solo en sus últimos momentos inicia a valorar las pequeñas cosas._ Bukku vio fijamente a naruto entrecerrando los ojos. _Como el momento en que invite a un niño un tazón de ramen y este me lo agradeció como si fuera el regalo más importante que nunca había recibido_. Bukku inicio a toser. _Temo que este es mi momento, naruto, lamento la gran carga que he sido para ti estos últimos años, lamento en verdad que te dejare solo… justo cuando. Cof…todo…cof…esta por …cof…cambiar…. Lamento… muchas cosas… pero no lamento lo que he hecho para llega…cof hasta…aquí._ Bukku se veía de unos 80 años su pelo era largo, sus músculos flácidos, sus dedos huesudos.

 _Me alegra haber vida hasta este momento._ Bukku sonrió con un rostro arrugado cual pasa y donde casi no se le veían los ojos. _Me alegra saber que, a quien heredara mi legado, es mi digno._ Bukku con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en las manos unto su dedo índice en su sangre y con este pinto la X en el rostro de naruto. _Hijo._ Bukku sonrió.

Su mirada estaba perdida por un momento.

Naruto tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ahí estaba en sus brazos.

Su padre.

Moribundo.

En sus manos estaba su sangre.

Pero a él no le preocupaba.

 _Midoriko._ La voz de bukku hizo que naruto volviera al mundo.

Vio los ojos de su abuelo.

Estaba teniendo uno de sus "momentos" y alzaba la mano.

A lado de naruto estaba parada Kita, curiosa.

Pero bukku la señalaba y alzaba su mano.

Naruto le dedico una mirada de compasión a kita.

Esta asintió.

 _Ha pasado …cof…taaann…cof…tiempo_ comento bukku mientras sostenía la mano de kita.

 **(te he estado esperando)** lo que bukku veía era aquella pelirroja, con un vestido aguamarina, unos ojos verdes y un loto en su frente, su rostro igual al de kushina, pero con una voz confortable.

 _Lamento haberte hecho esperar._ El rostro de bukku era más un cráneo cubierto por piel sin grasa o musculo.

 **(es el momento)** dijo midoriko mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su mano.

Bukku soltó la mano de kita y sujeto la de naruto.

 _Gracias._ bukku sonrió. _Por ser mi hijo._ Una lagrima salió del ojo derecho de naruto.

 _y…tu…por…ser…mí. Padre._ la voz de naruto era entrecortada y con dolor en cada palabra, sujetaba fuertemente la mano de bukku.

 _Cuídenlo._ Dio su última orden a Kita, esta asintió.

 **(es hora)** midoriko le dio un beso en la frente y le extendió su mano.

 _frio…._ Fue lo último que dijo el temido shinigami aka.

En su rostro solo quedó plasmada una sonrisa.

Mientras su mano dejaba de ejercer presión con la de naruto.

 _AAHHHHAHHHH!_

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, de nuevo estaba solo como hace tantos años.

Vio su espada y la arranco del pecho de bukku.

Luego busco algo con su vista, tras de bukku ahí estaba solitaria y clavada en el piso.

La midoriko la espada que fue forjada en el infierno.

Naruto como la funda de madera y las unió el bastón de su abuelo, cuantos miles habían caído ante esa espada que nunca había necesitado ser afilada.

Kita puso su mano en el hombro de naruto.

Este la volteo a ver y ella solo señalo la taza de té en una mesita.

Naruto puso la espada de bukku sobre su cuerpo y acomodo sus brazos sobre esta.

Busco su otra espada y con las 2 se dirigió a esa mesita.

Clavo las espadas en el piso y de un solo sorbo tomo él te.

Naruto callo de rodillas y con un puño en el piso.

Mierda sabía que dolía, pero no pensó que doliera tanto.

Apretaba los dientes, mientras las venas en su cuerpo se marcaban y a la vez brillaban trasportando una sangre de color…verde fosforescente.

Naruto golpeo el piso y este se cuarteo.

El cabello de naruto se alargó y pareció tomar el aspecto de picos.

Sus músculos se marcaron más, sus heridas se abrieron más, sus huesos se hicieron más livianos, pero a la vez más resistentes y su cuerpo inicio a prescindir de órganos no necesarios.

Naruto exhalo y una llama blanca salió de su boca.

Todo parecía darle vueltas.

Pero se puso de pie.

 _YO NARUTO UZUMAKI, SHINIGAMI SHIRO, VENCEDOR DE LA TRIVU RABO VERDE, CONQUISTADOR DE LAS ISLAS ESPUMOSAS, VENCEDOR DE SANBI Y DEL NANABI, LIBERTADOR Y CAMPEÓN DE UZU, HE VENCIDO AL SHINIGAMI AKA BUKKU UZUMAKI, ALTO MIEMBRO Y CONDE DE LOS UZUMAKI SEÑOR DE TODAS LAS TIERRAS, MÁXIMO GENERAL Y LÍDER DEL CLAN… YO TOMO POSECION DEL TITULO DE MAESTRO Y CON ESTO TOMO EL TITULO QUE ME CORRESPONDE..._ naruto tomo aire. _¿ALGUIEN DESAFÍA MI AUTORIDAD?_ Pregunto a la multitud.

Nadie respondió.

 _Bien._ sentenció naruto mientras hacía unos sellos de manos y señalaba su X.

El cuerpo de bukku desapareció junto con su espada.

Las puertas corredizas frente al campo que habían estado cerradas se abrieron rápidamente.

En ellas había varias ancianas.

Naruto se acercó a ellas.

Odiaba esta parte.

Las puertas se cerraron.

…

 _Rápido Kita tenemos que arreglarte._ Ordeno la voz Lin.

 _Ni loca._ Respondió la ave blanca.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar kita era sujetada por 8 aves de rapiña.

Lin golpeo la puerta esta se abrió y lanzaron a kita sobre un desnudo naruto en una tina.

 _Deben estar listos._ Ordeno Lin cerrando la puerta.

Los murmullos se hicieron y las aves de rapiña iniciaron a reparar la zona del combate.

Pronto los puestos volvieron a ser colocados.

Mientras que los daimios y algunas otras personas se retiraban presurosamente.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Cuestiono Minato.

Lin simplemente lo vio a los ojos.

 _Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que caiga el sol, debemos prepara la boda, la coronación y luego es el borrón y cuenta nueva._ Sentencio la ave de rapiña.

 _¿coronación?!_ Exclamo Kushina.

 _Si, bukku especifico que, en el momento de su muerte, Naruto automáticamente seria quien obtendría la corona de Uzu._ Comento la anciana.

 _Borrón y cuenta nueva._ Cuestiono Mito.

Esta vez fue hiruzen el que hablo.

 _Si no mal recuerdo, cuando hay un cambio de líder, los uzumaki deciden tanto cobrar todas las deudas, renegociar los términos de tratados económicos o perdonar deudas a su clan._ Comento el viejo hombre.

Esto causo que el consejo se tensara, cobrar todas sus deudas, eso era impensable, por lo que decidieron buscar los papeles originales de sus acuerdos.

Lin asintió.

 _Claro, pero siempre que tengan los documentos originales de dicha deuda o contrato._ Comento lin.

 _¡Pero porque ella!_ Grito una infantil Karin agitando los brazos de mientras era detenida por una molesta karui.

Mientras tayuyá tenía 5 bolsas llenas de fajos de Ryo.

…

Miyu se había retirado junto con su madre y padre. Ella tenía que estar presentable para la ceremonia.

Aunque ella hervía por dentro, ella quería ser la primera en casarse con naruto, pero las tradiciones uzumakis dictan que la primera esposa debe ser de la misma rama sanguínea y deben casarse antes de crepúsculo en la luna llena, que es hoy.

 _¡Las uñas no!_ grito naruto desde el cuarto donde lo estaban bañando.

Según sabia esas viejas eran monjas de la orden de la madre vegetal la misma cosa monstruosa que los uzumaki estaban usando para tener un ejército prefabricado.

¿Qué había de malo en usar un ejército de muertos vivientes?

Pero bueno volviendo a naruto.

En estos momentos las monjas estaban haciendo la ceremonia ancestral de purificación de su espirito.

Incluía.

Un baño en aguas aromáticas.

Servicio de depilación, manicura, pedicura, sanación de heridas, afilamiento y limpiado de dientes, coste de cabello, baño de cuerpo entero, baño en aguas sagradas y baño en te.

Muchos baños.

Lo mejor de eso que Kita estaba pasando por el mismo proceso justo a hora.

Miyu se reía de lo que la pobre debería estar pasando en la depilación.

 _HEY ESE TATUAJE NO SE TOCA!_ Grito naruto.

Nadie sabía que pasaba dentro salvo Kita.

Miyu había visto ese tatuaje en la espalda de Naruto cuando lo sumergieron en la sangre de la diosa, su cabello casi siempre lo ocultaba, era el mismo símbolo que usaba el consorcio negro, más desconocía su significado.

Ella era peinada por su madre tenía que estar presentable para ese día.

…

Tai estaba vistiendo su armadura samurái personalizada, se diferenciaba de las de sus compañeros por ser de color verde y que esta solo tenía en el casco un cuerno, el otro bueno lo perdió en una cueva.

En estos momentos el y mifune estaban escoltando al daimio de Tetsu no kuni y a su hija la actriz koyuki kazahana.

Los 2 estaban muy atrás.

Pues, aunque el daimio y la princesa sabían que era gracias mifune que tetsu no kuni formaba parte del consorcio negro, siempre dejaron los asuntos "especiales" de esta alianza a Bukku, ignorantes de lo que en verdad sucedía en su nación.

 _He pedido al daimio que te deje en esta aldea como guardián de nuestra embajada._ Comento mifune. _Esto por petición de naruto-san, pues gracias a nuestras aliadas, sabemos que akatsuki ha logrado capturar al sanbi, yonbi, gobi y al nanabi._ mifune volteo a ver a tai. _Es imperativo que bajo ninguna circunstancia se hagan con el kyubi, por lo menos hasta que llegue el momento._

 _Entonces tendré que vigilar a esa niña más tiempo._ Bufo tai molesto. _Y para colmo tengo que fingir que la amo, si ni me cae bien._ Suspiro tai molesto.

 _Solo no seas Aton._ Comento bukku.

Tai negó ferviente mente.

Para los samuráis la leyenda de Aton un samurái que fingió estar enamorado hasta que en realidad se enamoro era una muy conocida, una idea errónea, en una misión no importa el corazón solo la misión.

Tai seguía a su daimio era casi la hora.

…

De un momento a otro Hiruzen le había dicho a minato que se arreglaran para lo ocasión.

Bueno les había ordenado a todos los líderes de clanes estar listos para la boda, una boda Uzumaki a diferencia de las bodas actuales, aun se celebraba de la manera más tradicional posible.

Es decir, los hombres debían ir en ropas de batalla, las mujeres en vestidos formales y los niños en sus ropas más finas, en caso de ser niños debían ir como guerreros y si eran niñas como doncellas.

Por eso en estos momentos minato se acomodaba su traje de combate, similar a su ropa del diario, pero con más defensa en rodillas, pantorrillas, hombros y los brazos.

Kushina se ponía un hermoso kimono verde, mientras mito bueno ella llevaba un kimono azul.

Menma se había negado a ir a la boda, porque, era menma.

De un segundo a otro.

La embajada de uzu era custodiada por aves de rapiña bien armadas y por las brujas, espadachines y ninjas de la arena invitados.

Minato había puesto a unos ambu por consejo de Hiruzen quien quería hacer parecer que las relaciones políticas con uzu aún seguían en pie.

…

Con naruto.

Era extraño que lo trataran así, tras sus 5 baños y todo su tratamiento de belleza, naruto estaba en mejores condiciones de como quedo tras la batalla, tenía vendas, pero estas serían disimuladas una vez le colocaron su ropa.

Estaba desnudo frente a las 5 estatuas de los dioses de su nación.

Jurándoles lealtad.

Aunque el sabía que solo habían sido creados representaban algo y ese algo era a lo que él le rezaba.

Se puso de pie e inicio.

Una monja le puso un taparrabos y otra le ataba unas vendas en sus brazos y piernas.

Una vez eso fue puesto, un peto de oro con esmeraldas, zafiros y rubíes le fue colocado.

Unas espinilleras de oro con ágatas y topacios y unas braceras de oro con amatistas y aguamarinas.

Y un collar de oro con obsidianas y Jades.

Luego el primer kimono, negro como la noche, atado con una cinta roja, representando su luto.

Luego un kimono blanco fue puesto sobre este atado con una cinta negra representando su maestría.

Y al final el tercer kimono un que parecía ser hecho de polvo de las estrellas pues era trasparente y brillaba con cada rayo de luz.

Las monjas le dedicaron una reverencia.

Mientras se iban.

Naruto llego a su lugar y se sentó en poción de meditación.

Frente a él una puerta cerrada.

Suspiro.

…

Al otro lado.

Lin estaba organizando todo, ella era la segunda al mando de bukku, lo había sido por más de 30 años, pero también ya era su tiempo.

Termino de vestirá a su bisnieta.

Kita.

Llevaba un kimono blanco, con una cinta azul cielo y una capa como las alas de un búho, además su pelo alzado en una coleta y un tocado que era de color blanco y un velo.

Kita estaba esperando sentada a naruto.

Del lado de los uzumaki, estaban Iron el líder de los artistas, Kindra vestida con su mejor ropa tradicional acompañada de la dama negra, una mujer vestida de negro y que ocultaba su rostro en la máscara de un cuervo, Karin estaba en su mejor ropa, Karui llevaba su uniforme como peleadora, Tayuyá bueno, pulido sus botas, reparo sus sombrero y se cambió de camisa por una con holanes, a su lado su madre vestía como un vestido tradicional asiático, Tich estaba como invitado con un sombrero y gabardinas nuevos, acompañados con una camisa blanca.

Miyu estaba al lado de su madre vistiendo su tradicional vestido rosa, mientras su madre vestía sus ropas ceremoniales.

Los clanes de konoha iban lo mejor arreglado posiblemente.

Mientras temari vestía un kimono crema con una cinta blanca

La música inicio a sonar.

Una citara inicio todo.

 _ESCUCHAD._

 _EL TIEMPO ES._

 _EL DRAGÓN, DUERME YA._

 _EL Dragón, EN PAZ VA._

 _VIVA AQUEL._

 _QUE LO DURMIÓ._

 _VIVA AQUEL._

 _QUE TRIUNFO._

 _SOBRE LA MUERTE ESTA._

 _AQUEL CAMPEÓN._

 _SOBRE EL LUZ CAE._

 _BAJO EL EL MUNDO ESTA._

 _VIVA YA._

 _VIVA EL CAMPEÓN._

 _EL NIÑO QUE._

 _HOMBRE ES._

Las aves de rapiña abrieron la puerta y naruto se mostró.

Kita se puso de pie, camino de una manera muy simétrica y dio una reverencia ante naruto, para luego tomar su lugar a su diestra.

 _De pie, todos los uzumaki._ Pidió lin.

La música cambio y esta vez una ocarina inicio a sonar.

 _He así que yo, Lin Uzumaki leeré, la última voluntad de Bukku Uzumaki Ópalo._ Lin extendió un pergamino.

 **Si están leyendo esto.**

 **Entonces mi hora llego.**

 **He de decir que no soy bueno para los discursos.**

 **Quienes quieran unas últimas palabras.**

 **Solo diré.**

 **Que la vida no es vida si no sabes cómo vivir la.**

 **Esa es mi visión del mundo.**

 **En no es por eso que escribo este mensaje.**

 **En las épocas antiguas Uzu no necesitaba gobierno, era un grupo de personas que trabajaban bajo un mismo fin, ninguno superior al otro.**

 **Luego por desgracia llegaron las épocas negras y uzu cambio su gobierno a una democracia y la sabemos todos como termino eso.**

 **Uzu o cha no kuni no necesitan ni de una democracia, ni de un consejo, necesitan de un líder.**

 **Cosa que yo fui por muchos años, pero sabiendo mi edad.**

 **Decidí nunca ejercer el título que me correspondía.**

 **Pero eso no aplica para mi descendencia.**

 **Yo bukku Uzumaki Opal.**

 **Ultimo de los shinigamis Aka y Hakushaku de los Uzumaki.**

 **Nombro a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze hijo primogénito de mi sexta hija Kushina Uzumaki y su esposo Minato Namikaze Hokage de Konoha.**

 **Mi heredero.**

 **Adjunto una carta personal para él.**

 **Por el momento eso es todo.**

 **Y si se puede reducir la vida de un hombre a un solo renglón.**

 **Diré que mi vida fue.**

" **un gran viaje"**

Lin termino de leer la carta, mientras le pasaba un pergamino con el kanji uzu a naruto.

Este lo recibió.

 _En vista de esto y como no hay más herederos, Naruto Uzumaki será coronado como Zeno-sama del clan uzumaki, sus tierras, su economía, su política y sobre todo su Ejército._ Sentencio Lin.

La más vieja de las monjas relevo a lin.

Junta esta otras 2 traían un extraño protector para la frente, pero este estaba sobre una almohada dentro de una caja de madera.

La monja más vieja dio una reverencia ante naruto.

 _Uzumaki naruto. Heredero del dragón blanco, hijo del remolino y el rayo, salvador de miles incluyéndome, unificador de uzu, estoy ante ti, para jurar mi lealtad ante ti, pero mi duda es ¿tu jura tu lealtad a tu clan?_

 _La juro._ Respondió naruto.

 _¿velaras y cultivaras a sus tierras?_

 _Lo hare._ Respondió naruto.

 _¿de oro y joyas llenaras a tu clan?_

 _Lo hare._ Respondió naruto.

 _¿alearas y hablaras de uzu con tus iguales?_

 _Lo hare._ Respondió naruto.

 _¿Y sí? ¿le fallaras a uzu? ¿entregaras tu vida por fallarle a tu clan?_

 _La entregara._ Comento naruto sin dudar.

La monja dio una reverencia leve.

Tomo la banda y se la coloco en la frente a naruto.

La ato en una coleta junto con su cabello.

Luego se puso de rodillas y se inclinó ante naruto, las demás monjas imitaron a la acción.

Siendo seguidas por las aves de rapiña quienes se inclinaron y extendieron sus lanzas ante naruto apuntando el filo a su corazón.

Los demás uzumaki dieron distintas reverencias.

La más complicada fue la de Karui quien se inclinó y bajo la cabeza mientras se hacía bolita.

La más simple fue de Tayuyá ella se quitó su sombrero y lo puso sobre su corazón.

Naruto estaba firmes y con su rostro inexpresivo.

La monja se alejó.

Y luego Iron hablo.

 _CELEBRAD YA._

 _ES EL._

 _EL NUEVO REY._

 _CELEBRAD YA._

 _A NUESTRO SEÑOR._

 _DE SU TITULO TODOS SABRÁN._

 _INCLINAR ANTE EL._

 _INCLINAR ANTE EL._

 _ALABAR AL GRAN._

 _ZENO-SAMA._

La música volvió.

Y lin tomo la palabra.

Minato y kushina estaban un poco adoloridos de estar moviendo el cuello para ver a todos los presentes hacer lo mismo.

Para los de konoha todo esto era extraño.

Pero se suponía que ellos debían ser los más familiares.

 _Se celebra una boda de guerra, debido al tiempo._ Comento lin esperando algo.

Naruto volteo a ver a kita esta asintió.

Y naruto le asintió a lin.

 _Bien, bajo las antiguas tradiciones y el código de los guerreros._

 _Tu Kita Uzumaki Valor._ Lin dijo el nombre completo de su bisnieta. _Bajo el código, cuidaras a naruto en cada batalla, velara por el en todo momento y lo defenderás en cualquier combate._ Pregunto lin.

 _Si._ comento Kita.

Lin dio una reverencia.

 _Zeno-sama._ El tono de lin cambio. _Usted bajo el código, jura defender a kita, velar por ella, sanar sus heridas y combatir para ella o en su nombre._

S _i._ respuesta naruto.

Lin asintió.

Mientras de su cuello tomaba un collar de jade con una figura de un ave de obsidiana y se lo ponía a kita.

 _Hecho esta._ Dijo lin. _Como dice el código SOLO BÉSALA._ Grito la última parte.

El código fue inventado e la época cuando las aves, los espadachines y los guerreros combatían en todo momento, literalmente las bodas eran en medio de un combate por lo que la única forma de decir que eran marido y mujer era con un beso.

Naruto sujeto a kita de los hombros y esta lo abrazo por el cuello.

Los 2 se besaron y los presentes aplaudieron.

 _No tengo idea de lo que acaba de pasar._ Comento Tai.

Mito lo escucho y soltó una carcajada ella estaba igual.

/ hace 100 años/

En una época anterior.

Cuando hashirama senju y madara Uchiha penas eran unos espermas en sus jóvenes padres.

Ocurrió cierto evento que el mundo humano aún recuerda con miedo.

Se inició en lo que algún día seria Amegakure.

Una extraña enfermedad, que provocaba debilidad, ojeras, cansancio y insomnio.

Pero eso solo era el inicio.

Cuando uno pensaba que la enfermedad iba a mejorar.

Iniciaba la tos, una tos que destruía los pulmones, hacía que las venas se pusieran negras y la piel azul y luego uno moría.

Eso si no te desangrabas por la piel antes.

Esta enfermedad fue bautizada como "safaia shi" la muerte zafiro.

Que por 3 años mermo la población mundial.

Dejando un número indeterminado de muertes.

Pero, así como apareció, desapareció.

En el anonimato.

Aunque.

Aún quedaba una sola muestra.

En manos de los uzumaki.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 12.**_

 ** _*1:homofobia significa miedo al hombre, no a los homo sexuales, pero hoy en día se asocia mas con los homosexuales que con su verdadero significado._**

 ** _*2: la ceremonia del te es muy larga, tardaría 10 renglones en describirla, si quieren conocerla por favor vean un vídeo._**

Nota 1: este capítulo se podría decir que se divide en 2 partes, pero quiero que una parte sea esta y otra un poco mas aburrida se podría decir.

nota 2: hay demasiados trasfondos en esta historia, cada quien tiene sus propias teorías.

nota 3:¿que pasara hora que naruto esta en el poder?

nota 4: que están tramando el equipo kushina.

mensaje: planeo hacer un ova para esta historia, por lo que dejen sus preguntas de cualquier tema relacionado a esta historia o la de marcado y en el ova las responderé.

Irrealiti. Espero que les guste.

Por favor dejen reviews

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Pokemon renager archivo ranger( pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis(naruto) *

Frio temor (rise of guardians) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	14. Chapter 13-2

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

(el mapa que uso para la historia es este: /data/MetaMirrorCache/_img_mapa_ninja_de_la_naciones_elementales_03_ )

 **Comentario: el siguiente capítulo es un especial… por lo que por favor dejen cualquier duda, pregunta o comentario como reviews y se ganen la posibilidad de participar en el especial.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

 **Seor Black:** gracias por el comentario, suerte en tu boda y aquí esta el nuevo cap.

 **ccsakuraforever:** gracias y por el momento el orden seria, Miyu, Temari y luego ya veo a quien pongo.

 **Edga717:** muchas gracias, disfruta el cap y si pronto la situación se vera mas tensa.

 **Samurock y Pentrgagrama 2.0:** gracias, aqui esta el capitulo.

 **Wolf1990:** aqui esta el capitulo, gracias y bueno naruto y anko tienen sus propios planes, mientras su ejercito crece.

 **lavida134:** si bueno era necesario, talvez aparesca en flashback, la enfermedad esta por demostrar su poder.

 **guest:** aqui esta diviertete.

 **trollmemex:** aqui esta el cap.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ capítulo décimo segundo (2/2): legado. /

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

( _ **medios de comunicación)**_

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus y brujas...**_

…

/ en una cueva /

El cuerpo de una joven de pelo verde y piel morena caía inerte al piso.

La extracción había sido completada.

De pie sobre las manos del Gedo Mazo.

9 hologramas estaban presentes.

Cada uno un ninja de clase S.

Monstruos con el poder de devastar naciones.

Reunidos en base de mentiras y sin un verdadero sentido de pertenencia.

Estos tenían un anillo en un dedo que los identificaba como miembro.

Eran 零 (rei) la cero usado en el pulgar derecho perteneciente al líder nagato o como se nombraba a si mismo pain un Uzumaki que juega a ser dios.

青 (ao) azul perteneciente a Deidara un rubio artista adicto a las explosiones cuya visión de arte se basa en lo efímero de esta.

白 (byu) blanco perteneciente a la única mujer del grupo Konan el "angel"de dios.

朱 (ake), escarlata de Itachi Uchiha una personalidad que solo se describe como una buena persona.

亥 (gai) jabalí del zodiaco de Zetsu un ser que los uzumaki conocían bien Zetsu un ente inmortal hijo de kaguya ser que ha estado preparando su resurrección.

南(nan) sur de Kisame ese era un monstruo azul con cara de tiburón, quien tiene una cicatriz en su meguilla izquierda hecha por cierta espada con tendencias homicidas hacia los hombres.

北 (kita) norte de Kakuzu un hombre de mal carácter, seudo inmortal y peligroso en extremo peligroso.

三 (san) tres de Hidan el último de los seguidores de jashin aquel dios que los uzumaki crearon por error.

玉 (gyoku)joya de sasori otro artista el cual llevo su arte al extremo al hacerse eternamente joven dentro de una marioneta.

Todos se habían reunido tras la exitosa, por no decir casual captura del nanabi a manos de Zetsu.

Pues la misión que Itachi había creado para estar cerca de kohona no había salido como se lo esperaron.

 _Es todo._ Comento pain mediante su holograma.

 _Tres días sin movimiento._ El holograma de Hidan se estiraba.

 _Con una pérdida de dinero._ Comento kakuzu.

 _Solo te importa el dinero maldito pecador._ Grito Hidan a su compañero. _Kakuzu no me apuñales._ Ordeno el inmortal

 _Silencio._ Ordeno pain. _Aunque estos últimos meses hemos estado más activos de lo usual, es necesario que reposemos por 3 años._

 _¿Porque líder?_ Cuestiono sasori a través de Hiruko.

 _Es necesario afinar partes de nuestro plan._ Comento pain.

 _Siempre hablan de ese plan, pero ¿Qué es?_ Cuestiono Hidan.

Hubo un silencio general.

Pues nadie en si entendía o veían que fuese algo plausible.

Desestabilizar la economía mundial al acaparar el negocio de las guerras, sonaba a una buena idea, si la economía mundial solo requiriera de guerras.

La economía era más grande que eso.

Y si algo estaba claro era que Akatsuki no tenía muy buena posición económica.

 _No importa ahora._ Dijo Deidara. _Lo que importa es obtener a los Jinchurikis._

 _Si los queremos a todos._ Dijo pain. _En especial al del Kyubi._

Los hologramas se disiparon y el Gedo Mazo se hundió.

 **(pronto madre)** pensó Zetsu negro.

/ en konoha no sato/ (mismo día que el capítulo anterior)

Era el atardecer

Izumo y Kotetsu estaba en la puerta tranquilos.

Cuando vieron algo que pocas veces ocurría.

Un montón de elites corriendo o montando algún caballo o buey como locos con rumbo a la aldea.

Todos se veían como miembros importantes para sus daimios.

Todos ellos traían papeles en las manos y al unísono gritaron una cosa.

 _LA EMBAJADA DE UZU._ Izimo simplemente se quedó estático.

 _Sigan el camino principal 30 calles a la derecha, luego 6 calles a la izquierda y estarán en la zona de las embajadas busque el único edificio de una sola planta pero que es el más grande._ Respondió Kotetsu

Todos asintieron y salieron en corriendo.

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ Cuestiono Kotetsu.

Izumo alzo los hombros en señal de confusión.

Los 2 volvieron a sus puestos sentados y vieron como algo incitaba a pasar.

Estaba nevando.

Este año se había tardado ya iban a mediados de diciembre.

/ embajada de Uzu/

La embajada de uzu era un edificio simple en comparación de los otros que existían en cha no kuni.

Este era más un palacio de un solo piso, donde había un muro de troncos filosos rodeándolo y dentro estaba la construcción.

El jardín interior era de 5000 metros cuadrados.

Rodeado por una construcción rectangular de madrea de roble teñida de rojo, con puertas corredizas por doquier y el único edificio que tenía un techo más alto, era la parte central de la embajada.

Donde Naruto estaba sentado en estos momentos.

Kita se había vuelto a poner su uniforme de ave de rapiña.

Primero por tradición los representantes de las ramas que conforma a los uzumaki son los primeros en presentar su lealtad y peticiones.

Por lo que de pie frente a él estaban las 127 aves de rapiña voladoras.

Eso quiere decir que son las mejores guerreras.

La elite.

Aunque en realidad en números verdaderos solo había 300 aves de rapiña.

Entre iniciadas, practicantes y voladoras.

Lin estaba al frente de todas ellas, con Kita tras de sí y las demás rodeándolo.

 _Zeno-sama._ Todas clavaron sus lanzas en el piso y le dedicaron una reverencia a Naruto.

 _De pie._ Ordenó Naruto.

Todas volvieron a sus posiciones.

 _Zeno-sama como sabrá nuestra lealtad siempre estará con usted, nunca le traicionaremos._ Comento Lin quien aún era la líder de las aves de rapiña.

 **(pero en el pasado lo hicieron)** recordó Naruto que las aves fueron quienes as ayudaron a Bukku en la caída de Uzu, por lo tanto, si algo no les parecía de su reinado era posible que lo intentaran derrocar.

 _¿tienen alguna petición?_ Cuestiono Naruto en un tono estoico.

Lin dio una reverencia mientras hablaba.

 _Como sabrá, bukku no nos permitió reclutar un gran número de posibles aves, debido a que no se podía asegurar su lealtad, pero le aseguro que si me permitiera su reclutamiento su lealtad siempre estará con usted._ Pidió Lin.

 _Con uzu._ Comento Naruto.

 _Si Zeno-sama con Uzu._ Se corrigió Lin.

Naruto tomo un pergamino mientras escribía algo en él.

 _¿Cuántos miembros reclutaran?_ Cuestiono mientras escribía.

 _Unos 300._ Respondió Lin.

A _sumo que requerirán de un aumento a sus gastos._ Comento Naruto mientras escribía algo.

 _Si._ respondió Lin.

 _Bien._ Naruto termino el escrito. _Espero que esto baste._ Naruto tomo el anillo que le habían dado junto con la corona ***** tomo una bella e hizo gotear la cera sobre el pergamino antes de poner su anillo sobre ella.

Dejando así su sello.

 _Gracias Zeno-sama._ Dijo Lin mientras Naruto le pasaba el pergamino firmado.

Las aves dedicaron una reverencia y se fueron.

excepto por Kita.

 _Vigílala._ Ordeno Naruto.

Kita sintió, ella también sospechaba de su tatarabuela.

El siguiente en pasar fueron Kinra y Karin.

 _Zeno-sama._ Kinra y Karin dieron una inclinación con su cabeza y cuerpo.

 _Karin, Kirna._ Respondió Naruto mientras extendía su mano con la palma abierta.

Las 2 entendieron el gesto y se sentaron frente a él.

 _Como sabrá naruto-sama bukku limitaba muchos de nuestros experimentos, las sedes de cha no kuni, kaze no kuni, tetsu no kuni y la isla rokai siempre han tenido muchas limitaciones._ Kinra le extendió un folder con distintos tipos de papeles en él.

Naruto siempre estuvo al tanto de lo que Karin, Kinra, los hermanos komodo y Tinterer querían.

Karin y Kinra siempre presionaban a Bukku para que les permitiera realizar experimentos entre humanos y animales.

Los hermanos komodo en Tetsu no kuni eran los mejores metalurgos y armeros que se puede encontrar en el continente tan valiosos eran que su existencia era un secreto de estado en tetsu no kuni.

Y por supuesto el profesor Tinterer ese hombre soñaba con un futuro donde maquinas voladoras y submarinas fuesen algo más que ciencia ficción.

Naruto hojeo los papeles.

Eran unas simples autorizaciones.

Naruto los leyó.

Eran las peticiones que Bukku siempre había negado.

El experimentar con su sangre.

El desarrollo de armas a partir de chakra concentrado.

Y la creación de algo llamado "avión"

 _Todo esto, debe ser probado._ Sentencio naruto. _Diles a nuestras sedes en el norte y en el sur que iré lo más pronto, mientras que la cede del este esté lista para su primera evaluación._ Naruto volvió a sellar los papeles.

Las 2 asintieron.

 _Como ordene Zeno-sama._ Se inclinaron.

 _Kinra, dile a Mikoto que entre y Karin espera mi llamado tengo algo en mente._ Naruto ordeno.

Las 2 salieron.

Naruto escucho el revuelo que causo que el diera preferencia a alguien en la fila.

La mujer de negro entro y dedico una reverencia.

 _Mitoko-san._ Saludo naruto.

Z _eno-sama._ Respondió Mikoto.

 _Debe entender que bukku nunca fue partidario de mi propuesta de mantener a os uchihas a nuestro servicio._ Naruto alzo la mano y un ave de rapiña entro, solo tuvo que agitar la mano para que esta entendiera y saliera a buscar una taza de té.

 _Lo sé, recuerdo muy bien la discusión que se desato entre ustedes dos ese día._ Murmuro la matriarca actual de los uchihas.

 _Es triste, pero he de admitir que mi predecesor tenía un punto a favor._ naruto dio un sorbo a su te.

 _Los hombres uchihas son inestables y siempre se creen superiores a los demás._ Interrumpió mikoto. _Lo sé muy bien, pero las mujeres por otro lado somos más abiertas a la razón._ Comento.

 _Lo entiendo muy bien, por eso espero que comprenda la necesidad que tener un "seguro" en caso de emergencia con sus._ Naruto se silenció.

 _Vástagos._ Termino mikoto.

Naruto asintió.

 _En todo caso, me gustaría proponerle algo._ Naruto alzo la mano y un ave de rapiña entro con un pergamino.

Naruto tomo un pincel e inicio a escribir.

 _Para asegurar su seguridad y la de su hija, quiero proponerle un arregló._ Naruto termino de escribir y se lo paso a mikoto.

 _¿un matrimonio?_ Cuestiono la mujer activando su sharingan.

Las aves de rapiña se pusieron alerta, mas naruto alzo la mano.

Mikoto termino de leer y su rostro se relajó.

 _Estoy de acuerdo con todos sus términos establecidos Zeno-sama._ Mikoto puso su firma en el pergamino y se lo regreso a naruto este lo sello.

 _Espero que nuestro convenio sea muy útil para usted mikoto-san._ Naruto la despido.

Mikoto se puso su máscara y salió del lugar sonriendo, era más de lo que se imaginaba obtener.

Naruto suspiro un poco ahora solo les tocaba a las elites de las demás naciones.

Eso sería algo aburrido, el renegociar tratados económicos, el cobrar deudas y cobrar o prestar favores.

/mientras tanto/ iwa gakure/

Roshi estaba cauteloso, el sabia de la desaparición de Han y por lo que había escuchado por rumores.

El Sanbi y el Nanabi también habían desaparecido.

Tal vez sea un viejo, solitario, pero hasta el tenia, ciertas amistades en el bajo mundo.

No logro averiguar mucho.

Pero averiguó 2 cosas razón por la cual estaba en estos momentos con el sandaime Tsukikage.

 _¿estás seguro?_ Onoki con su sombre puesto revisaba la información que Roshi había obtenido.

 _Si, un grupo llamado Akatsuki del cual Deidara forma parte están secuestrando a los bijus._ Comento el pelirrojo.

 _Y ¿lo otro?_ Comento uno de sus concejales.

 _Según mi fuente el consorcio negro está tramando algo, no sabe qué, pero involucra una planta conocida como cannabis y un tubérculo llamado taita._ Comento roshi.

 _Pero solo es una hierba silvestre ¿Qué pretende hacer con ella? Y más con un tubérculo venenoso._ Comento el otro concejal.

Onoki pareció pensativo, cuando el consorcio negro hace algo, siempre hay que resolver un rompecabezas.

 _Enviaremos a investigar._ Ordeno el kage. _Roshi hasta nueva orden, no sales de la aldea._

El contenedor de Son Goku asintió a regañadientes.

/volvemos a konoha/

Naruto terminaba de hablar con los comerciantes de la seda y Tayuyá quienes tenían problemas entre si debido a que a muchos no les agradaba que corsarios trasportaran su producto.

Naruto siempre estaba enterado de que a nadie le agradaba que Tayuyá hiciera de las suyas.

Pero él no podía hacer mucho que digamos.

La madre de tayuyá, ella era la mujer de temer.

La reina de los 7 mares y ni él se atrevería a ir en contra de madame Gao.

Las siguientes en entrar fueron Zatin, Miyu y su padre el daimio de Nadeshi no kuni.

Naruto sabía que el daimio era un guerrero muy hábil.

Mas no sabía con exactitud, si estaba vivo, muerto, medio vivo y muerto, o como era que Zatin lo controlaba.

 _Zatin-san._ Naruto le inclino la cabeza.

La bruja asintió también.

 _Zeno-san._ Comento antes de sentarse.

Naruto sirvió te en unas tasas de obsidiana y se los entrego.

 _Es necesario que hablemos de los términos de nuestra alianza._ Naruto comento dando un sorbo de su te.

 _Si, con Bukku al mando solo eran tratos a corto plazo debido a su condición, pero con usted, es momento de hacer un acuerdo a gran escala._ Zatin alzo su mano y un pergamino y una pluma de hueso.

Naruto la tomo.

 _Supongo que saben lo que quiero hacer._ Naruto vio a Zatin.

La mujer asintió, ella lo sabía, ella había visto la nube azul.

S _i, ¿quieres nuestra cura? ¿Pero que nos ofreces?_ Pidió la reina.

naruto sonrió.

 _Toda la península Ishagami._

El rey y Miyu abrieron los ojos eso era 10 veces su territorio.

Naruto tomo la pluma he inicio a escribir con su sangre en el pergamino.

/recuerdo de hace 2 años/

Vemos a una kunoichi de piel blanca, pelo negro y ojos rosas estaba en su primera misio como jounin y como líder de un equipo.

Los 5 tenían como misión defender a un comerciante que controlaba el paso de los 6 pequeños, una vía de comercio que dividía a Iwagakure, suna gakure y Konoha gakure.

Los 6 países eran (cristal, sombra, pájaros, lluvia, hierva y cascada) los 6 países con una línea de comercio.

Pero desde hace unos meses el comerciante Kio Jin había sufrido 2 atentados por trabajadores del consorcio negro.

En el primer atentado habían sido unos piratas cuando viajaba en barco, el segundo un grupo de 5 mujeres pájaro que por poco lo logran sino hubiera intervenido el propio tsukikage, por lo que esta vez había mandado a alguien con el elemento jinton para defender al comerciante.

 _¿Enserio esto es necesario?_ Pregunto el pequeño hombre no mayor a la estatura de su abuelo.

Estaban escondidos en un piso 50 de una torre construida en una de las aldeas aledañas a iwagakure.

 _Comprenda, es seguro que el consorcio negro planea algo contra usted._ Comento uno de los jounis de la misión.

 _¿pero no es un poco exagerado?_ Cuestionó. _Quiero ver a mi esposa y a mis nietos, ya estoy muy viejo para esto._ Suspiro el hombre.

 _Señor entienda._ Comento una kunohichi. _Sabemos que el consorcio planea enviar a algo a encargarse de usted, primero un barco pirata, luego un escuadrón de aves._

El hombre asintió.

 _Y ¿Qué sigue? ¿eh? ¿lo saben?_ Alzo las manos molesto.

 _Según nuestras fuentes algo llamado "general"_ comento kuroshiki.

 _Claro, ¿Cómo si eso me tranquilizara?_ Tomo un trago de sake.

 _Por eso estamos aquí, solo una entrada y una salida, nadie puede atacarnos en este lugar._ Afirmo la oji rosa.

 _Si claro._ El hombre se sirvió más sake.

El más novato del grupo que cuidaba la entrada dijo la tan temida frase para cualquier mortal.

 _¿Qué podría salir mal?_

Los veteranos vieron con miedo al novato.

Poooommm.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_ Cuestiono alguien.

Era un ruido como el de un impacto.

Ssssscrrittt.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ Cuestiono el comerciante.

S _crriiiittt._

 _Silencio._ Pido un jounin.

SCRIITTT.

 _Ese sonido._ Murmuro kurotsuchi mientras veía el techo.

 _SCRRIIITTT._ El ruido se escuchaba muy seguido y muy fuerte como si cada medio segundo algo lo emitiera.

Un jounnin se asomó por la ventana.

Vio unos ojos de reptil viéndolo fijamente.

El cristal se rompió mientras el atacante entraba en la habitación no sin antes lanzar al inconsciente jounnin por la ventana en una caída de más de 30 pisos de altura.

La figura media casi un metro ochenta, estaba cubierta por una capa con capucha, tenía unos calentadores en piernas y brazos, se inclinaba para andar y solo dejaba ver unos azules ojos de reptil brillantes.

 _¿Qué MIERDA ERES?_ Kurosuchi alzo los brazos mientras centraba su chakra recién había aprendió un jutsu jinton que no necesitaba de tantos sellos.

La figura no hablo solo vio fijamente al comerciante.

 _Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu._ alzo sus brazos y genero un pequeño cuadrado cargado de chakra.

La figura alzo sus brazos.

Kurotsuki lanzo su jutsu.

Lo siguiente que recuerda son movimientos difusos, donde había mucho polvo, sangre y sombras moviéndose.

Pero lo único que era claro, era ese sonido.

SCRITT.

Cada paso de la criatura se escuchaba ese ruido.

A la semana despertó con una herida en el estómago y una fea jaqueca, de los 10 que vigilaban al comerciante, quedaron 3 de los cuales solo ella podía caminar.

Y el comerciante bueno.

Nadie lo volvió a ver.

/ fin del sueño/

Kurotsuki se despertó y busco por su habitación, el más leve ruido la alertaba.

Solo esperaba nuca ver a ese monstruo de los ojos azules que a sus pasos sonaba la muerte.

/ en konoha no sato/ 2: 15 am/

Naruto estaba dando un brindis con Rasa, según sus tradiciones, eso marcaba a naruto como prometido de temari y por ende se casaría con ella dentro de 2 años en suna.

Esa había sido una de sus últimas reuniones con diplomáticos extranjeros a Konoha.

Ahora venían las reuniones verdadera mente importantes.

Pero naruto decidió hacer algo.

 _Diles que me manden a un representante de consejo civil, para acordar una reunión general con ellos._ Naruto se lo pido a una de sus guardianas.

 _A la orden Zeno-sama._ El ave salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Naruto escucho el estruendo que su proclamación causo en el consejo civil.

Todos ellos iniciaron a discutir quien de ellos debía entrar, sin Danzo a la cabeza era claro que el consejo civil necesitaba un aliado poderoso en la aldea, cosa para la cual enviaron a Koharu Utatane.

Naruto sonrió internamente, eran tan obvios.

 _Saben que no le tengo respeto a usted, ni por su edad o su género ¿verdad?_ Naruto comento.

 _Como nosotros no lo tenemos a usted._ Señalo la mujer.

 _Pero quien aquí tiene más que perder._ Naruto le sonrió. _O cierto ustedes, pues tienen 34 años de atraso en pagos, muy cuantiosos a mi clan y sin mencionar las otras deudas que se han generado entre mis aliados._ Naruto señalo una lista frente a la mujer.

Esta vio los nombres de diplomáticos y personas que eran muy influyentes y con las cuales Konoha tenía malos tratos.

 _Dígame, ¿Cuánto duraría su aldea sin nuestra economía?_ Naruto alzo la mano y un ave de rapiña le paso un periódico.

Naruto se lo enseño.

El titulo decía.

"consorcio negro abandona tratos con hi no sato"

La mujer lo vio.

S _i usted intenta amenazarme o desobedecer una de mis órdenes, esto se publicará al amanecer._ Naruto cruzo las manos.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Suspiro la anciana.

...

Mientras esa platica se desarrollaba dentro de la habitación.

Hiashi Hyuga estaba inquieto, de todos los clanes en la aldea el suyo era el que más deudas tenía con los Uzumaki.

Por suerte para él tenía la solución a todos sus problemas, prometer a una de sus hijas con el líder de los Uzumaki ganar tiempo para pagar la deuda y una vez el matrimonio se diera los Hyuga tendrían un inmenso poder a su disposición.

…

En su casa.

Anko mitarashi no sabía qué hacer.

No había conciliado el sueño, no ayudaba que tuviera un hambre otros que la obligo a gastar la mitad de su sueldo solo en comida, ¿Qué tanto comía el parasito en su interior?

Enserio eran necesarios.

5 kilos de papa.

10 de pollo.

15 de res.

Y 25 de verduras para satisfacer a un bebe.

Ella no sabía que hacer.

Estaba más perdida, que el día que se enteró de la traición de Orochimaru.

¿Cómo podría cuidar a un bebe? ¿si apenas ella sobrevivía?

Vio el sobre.

Desde que llego había estado tentada a abrirlo, pero el miedo la consumía.

No sabía que diría la carta.

Y si era una amenaza.

¿y si no quería al niño?

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

 _Lo correcto._ Anko saco una kunai y la lanzo contra quien estaba en su cuarto.

La kunai fue atrapada por alguien con un guante blanco y ojos rojos.

 _No soy, una enemiga, soy, una aliada._ Anko vio con los ojos entrecerrados a la intrusa.

Conocía ese uniforme.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Comento sacando una serpiente de su manga.

 _Digamos, que mi esposo me conto de tu situación y debido a nuestras normas me tengo que asegurar de una cosa._ Le apunto con una lanza.

Anko alzo las manos listas para hacer su jutsu estilo Katon, llamarada de dragón.

 _No tengas a esa criatura._ Le amenazo.

 _Mi cuerpo, yo decido que hacer con él._ se defendió anko.

 _¿Y qué vida le darás?_ Cuestiono su bajar su lanza.

 _La mejor._ Aseguro anko, sin saber porque quería defender a esa cosa que crecía en ella.

La intrusa bajo su lanza.

 _Pasaste._ Comento mientras dejaba un portafolios con varios miles de ryus dentro.

 _¿era una prueba?_ Cuestiono anko.

La intrusa asintió.

 _Si hay algo que los Uzumaki defendemos por sobre todas las cosas es la próxima generación, por ellos luchamos y por ellos hacemos lo mejor, créeme que no me gusta la idea que una extranjera sea la primera en dar un descendiente._ La vio mientras se descubriera el rostro. _Pero Naruto-kun me explico tu situación._ Revelo la parte quemada de su rostro. _Tu y yo fuimos marcadas por personas en quienes confiábamos y por un momento nuestras vidas no tenían rumbo por seguir._ Se puso su máscara.

Anko medito sus palabras.

La extraña le paso la carta que no había abierto.

 _Es tu decisión._ Así como entro, salió sin dejar rastro.

Anko vio la carta.

Inhalo fuertemente.

Estaba determinada.

Pero justo cuando la iba a abrir su hijo se le ocurrió que no le gusto la comida y quería regresarla tras entrar en su estómago.

Corriendo al baño, anko vomito toda su cena.

Y una vez se limpió su estómago gruño, señal de que tenía nuevamente hambre.

 _Eres un glotón._ Se quejó tocando su vientre y suspirando, sonrió pensando que ese niño tendría su cabello y los ojos de su padre.

…

 _¿enserio?_ Naruto tomo la caja que Shibi aburame le estaba entregando.

Naruto abrió la caja y en ella estaba un muy interesante veneno.

Muy letal.

Naruto sonrió.

Parecía que Konoha tenía más demonios dentro de ella que fuera de la misma.

Pues lo aburame no estaban contentos como eran tratados por los demás clanes y al parecer eran lo suficiente mente listos, para unir las piezas de su rompecabezas, pero en lugar de buscar un enemigo ellos buscaban un aliado.

Ellos querían ser los insectos que habitaran el hueco tronco caído que sería la aldea de konoha dentro de muchos años.

Y le ofrecían una muy poderosa toxina rara como muestra de su lealtad.

 _Me parece razonable._ Naruto extendió su mano.

Shibi extendió la suyo.

 _Esta seguro que no quiere cambiar ningún termino._ Cuestiono.

El aburame negó con la cabeza.

 _Bien, dentro de poco, recibirá su primer cargamento con su "mercancía" especial, cuídela bien, créame que es difícil encontrar y explotar ciertas especies de plantas._ Sugirió Naruto.

Shibi solo asintió y se retiró.

Naruto veía la toxina.

Eso sí le sería útil.

El siguiente con quien tenía que hablar.

Era Hiashi Hyuga.

 _Genial._ Murmuro. _Esto será tan aburrido._

…

Casi amanecía.

Por lo que el borrón y cuenta nueva llegaría a su fin.

Lin quien era la encargada alzaría su lazan y sonaría la flauta en señal de esto,

Casi todos los comerciantes que habían llegado a último minuto estaban acampando fuera de la embajada, naruto… Zeno-sama lo había ordenado así.

…

Naruto había atendido a todas las personas solo faltaba una.

Su padre.

 _Hokage-san._ Naruto le saludo.

Minato quien entraba por la puerta vio con cierto orgullo a su hijo.

De nuevo lo había hecho supero sus expectativas y tenía más poder y reconocimiento que antes y ahora si era mucho poder.

 _Zeno-san._ Naruto le indico que podía sentarse.

Naruto saco el pergamino negro.

Este pergamino era un sello nivel 9 confiado al líder de los uzumaki, contiene en su interior los secretos más grandes, los mapas mas precisos, las armas más peligrosas, la única muestra del virus de la safai shi, la fórmula para la inmortalidad uzumaki, los ritos prohibidos y.

Naruto abrió el pergamino y libero una cosa.

Una botella de un vino añejado por casi 3000 años.

Naruto chasqueo los dedos y las aves de rapiña trajeron.

2 platos con 2 cortes finos de carne de res, papas, vegetales al vapor y 2 vasos de vidrio.

 _¿quieres desayunar?_ Comento naruto mientras tomaba el tenedor y cuchillo y cortaba muy finamente su carne. _Una persona descubre más de otra en una cena que en un interrogatorio._ Comento naruto.

Minato asintió mientras serbia el vino.

Alzaron los vasos y brindaron.

 _Por la paz._ Brindo minato.

 _Por el futuro._ Brindo Naruto.

/3 días después/

Anko no creía que el mundo cambiara tan rápido como algunos decía, ella creía que las cosas simples eran las que regían al mundo.

Estaba en un error.

Tras abrir la carta.

Se dio cuenta lo que significaba y quien sería su hijo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que 4 personas llegaran a su apartamento.

Le informaran que ella seria reubicada a una vivienda más "aceptable" para ella y su hijo.

Alzaron sus cosas, pagaron sus rentas vencidas y borraron toda evidencia que ella había vivido en ese edificio.

La trasportaron a una casa que extrañamente se sentía perfecta.

Era perfecta.

Como ella siempre se la imagino.

La casa era de un piso hecha con madera y roca, rodeada por una muralla de troncos, tenía un estanque para peses coy, un árbol, un gran jardín, las puertas eran corredizas y sus muebles encajaban perfectamente con la alfombra y los tapices de la casa.

Era perfecta, demasiado perfecta.

Ahora tenía un seguro médico completo, cosa que antes no.

Una cuanta en el banco con un numero de ocho cifras disponible a cualquier hora del día.

Anko en verdad se sentía extraña, todo esto era demasiado.

Pero parecía que al padre de la criatura le parecía muy poco.

Si y también a Anko le parecía que el hombre debía hacerse más responsable.

Pero esos pensamientos de gritarle y matarlo se desvanecieron.

Y eso nos trae a la situación que se vive en estos momentos.

Anko y naruto se besaban salvajemente sobre el silo de la casa de anko.

Naruto había venido para saber el estado de anko.

Esta le reclamo por enviar a sus "lacayos" a tratarla como si ella n valiera anda y se puso llorar "cosas de hormonas".

De un momento a otro naruto se disculpó y esto había terminado en 3 horas de sexo desenfrenado en la cama de anko.

 _Por kami._ Anko estaba recostada en el pecho de naruto.

 _Kamis. C_ orrigió naruto mientras pasaba una mano por el vientre de anko. _Debes aprender, para que el aprenda._

 _¿El? ¿Qué tal se es una ella?_ Anko sonrió, pues quería poner tenso o enojado a naruto.

 _Porque si es una ella, le pondré una guarda que no le permitirá respirar sin que limpien el aire, en cambio sé que será un niño, ¿por qué?_ Naruto apretó el seno de anko.

Esta soltó un gemido.

 _Estoy seguro ¿qué quiere disfrutar? de ser un bebe._ Se burló.

Anko le mordió el cuello.

 _Como digas._ Internamente se odiaba a sí misma, pues parecía una mujer débil.

 _No, seas sumisa._ Naruto la vio fijamente. _Porque esa no eres tú._ Naruto la beso.

Anko respondió el beso.

Antes de volver a unir sus cuerpos, ella quería mas placeres carnales.

….

Mientras tanto.

Mito, Husa y Hao estaban entrenado en grupo, los 3 querían mejorar para los próximos exámenes chunnin lograr graduarse como chunnin, pues de los novatos de la aldea de konoha, solo 2 se habían graduado.

Shikamaru Nara y Shino Aburame

Husa lanzaba sus kunais y shurikens explosivos, si la niña lo había vuelto a hacer y junto con tenten habían patentado unos shurikens que explotan lo malo no es explosión, sino que cuando estos lo hacen las esquiarlas de metal son difíciles de sacar del cuerpo, por lo cual son altamente peligrosas.

Nao estaba entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con mito, los 2 querían ser más fuertes desde que presenciaron la muerte de Bukku.

Mientras ellos entrenaban sobre el techo de un edificio Tai los veía.

El samurái sonrió, mientras iniciaba a caminar en la aldea y ayudaba a los recién llegados "civiles" de Tetsu no kuni a la aldea de la hoja.

/ 2 meses después/

El impacto a nivel continental era abrumador.

El que solo una persona tomara el lugar de otra nunca había sido un gran suceso en la historia actual, pero estaba era todo lo contrario.

Que Naruto Uzumaki fuera nombrado Zeno-sama de los Uzumaki trajo un shock al mundo.

Un que los había hecho darse cuenta de que Uzu y sus habitantes no estaban extintos.

Ahora todos sabían que Cha no kuni era el nuevo hogar de los pelirrojo y parecía que este país ahora no tendría competencia.

/en la casa Harumo/

Mebuki y Kizashi harumo los padres de Sakura estaban preocupados por su hija.

Esta estaba actuando muy raro.

Sasuke Uchuha había sido herido recientemente en una misión a la tierra del sake y estaba en el hospital y sakura lo iba a ver casi a diario, aun cuando este le gritara que se largara.

Para muchos el uchiha era un caso perdido, pero Sakura seguía creyendo que era su príncipe soñado.

Los padres intentaron hablar con su hija.

Pero esta se enojó y salió corriendo gritando.

Gritando cosas de amor no permitido.

…

/Mientras tanto/ ubicación clasificada.

Karin y Temari se sentían mareadas.

Lo último que recordaban era estar en sus camas en sus respectivos países y luego todo se volvió negro.

2 aves de rapiña muy diferentes a Kita las vigilaban, estas parecían una garza y otra parecía un pato.

 _¿Qué esta pasando?_ Cuestiono Temari.

 _Por el dolor de cabeza deduzco que se usó una droga de alta intensidad para mantenernos inconscientes, pero no lo suficiente como para que durara mucho tiempo._ Respondió Karin mientras veía que ya no tenía sus ropas de cuando se fue a dormir ni sus kunias ocultos en sus mangas.

la puerta de madera frente a ellas se abrió y dejo entra a Miyu acompañada de 2 de sus brujas.

Miyu vestía su traje de combate, salvo que ahora llevaba guantes metálicos y un nuevo surtido de pociones en su cintura.

 _¿Por qué nos secuestras?_ Cuestiono temari.

 _No las secuestramos, Zeno-sama ordeno traerlas en estas condiciones._ Comento la ave de rapiña con mascara de garza. _Sus armas están en la mesa de atrás._ Señalo con su alabarda.

Temari y Karin vieron extrañadas todo, en especial la sonrisa que miyu tenía.

Temari se ató su abanico gigante a su espalda y se puso el pequeño en su cintura.

Karin, se acomodó sus contenedores de sebons en piernas y brazos.

Las 2 siguieron a miyu por la puerta de madera y se dieron cuenta que estaba en un bote, navegando por un rio en un pantano.

el bote era remado por 6 cuerpos reanimados controlados por miyu.

 _¿Por qué tanto secretismo?_ Cuestiono Temari mientras se paraba en la proa del bote junto con Miyu.

 _Ordenes de Naruto._ Respondió miyu.

 _¿Cuánto falta?_ Karin se golpeó el cuello matando un mosquito.

 _Estamos aquí._ Miyu señalo un manglar de 50 metros de alto, en sus ramas, había 60 cuerpos que parecían estar muertos, parecían porque al ver a Miyu alzaron sus manos en señal de saludo.

 _Aterrador._ Murmuro Karin.

El bote se detuvo justo bajo el árbol.

Donde había una puerta de metal con una cara de demonio por cerradura.

Miyu alzo las manos y junto energía rosa para abrir la cara del demonio.

Al hacerlo la puerta se hundió y de la oscuridad surgieron escaleras.

 _¿Qué es este lugar?_ Pregunto Temari.

Al final de las escaleras había una gran puerta vigilada por 2 seres con armadura y 2 espadas ridículamente grandes los cuales solo movían la cabeza y abrieron la puerta.

Karin esperaba encontrar una cueva o un tipo de templo con su experiencia con las brujas, peor nunca se imaginó encontrarse un laboratorio con la más alta tecnología, listo para su uso.

 _Este lugar fue una prisión donde se torturaron a varios Shinigamis en el pasado._ Naruto estaba de espaldas viendo un cristal, al otro lado 50 jounins y kunoichis de distintas aldeas estaban inconscientes.

 _Pero estuvo en desuso por casi 200 años, hasta que naruto-kun se lo pido a mi Madre._ Miyu se recargo en un estante donde había cientos de químicos. _pero no me dijo el ¿Por qué?_

Naruto se tocó la X y de ella saco un pergamino negro.

H _ace 110 años los humanos estuvieron al borde de la extinción, debido a una enfermedad, la cual aparecía en el agua._ Naruto abrió el pergamino e inicio a buscar algo en él.

 _El Safai Shi._ Comento Temari.

 _La muerte azul._ Murmuro Karin.

 _Cuerpo impuro._ Hablo Miyu.

 _Si una enfermedad, muy peligrosa y muchos dirían sin tratamiento._ Naruto volteo a ver el cristal nuevamente.

 _En suna, logramos detener a la enfermedad cuando está en sus primeros síntomas más nunca pudimos tratar los más mortales._ Comento Temari.

 _Leí todos los libros al respecto en el conservatorio de Cha no kuni._ Karin se ajustó sus lentes. _La enfermedad en sus últimos días dio señales de mutación, se estaba volviendo un patógeno aéreo._

 _Nosotras logramos revertir los síntomas, pero el daño al cuerpo interno es demasiado._ Comento miyu.

Naruto libero su chakra en el pergamino y saco un pequeño frasco.

Con apenas 50 ml de un extraño liquido de color azul zafiro y con el kanji de peligro escrito por todos lados.

Las miradas de las 3 reflejaban el pavor puro.

 _¿Cómo?_ Cuestiono Temari.

 _IMPOSIBLE, ESA COSA DESAPARECIO DEL MUNDO!_ Grito Miyu.

Karin se acercó a la muestra y la tomo en sus manos.

 _Algo tan pequeño causo tanto revuelo._ Comento viendo el frasco.

 _No solo lo causo._ Naruto volvió su vista al otro vidrio, donde había una persona. _A él lo expuse a ese mismo patógeno, hace 4 días._ Naruto lo señalo.

La curiosidad hizo que las 3 jovencitas se asomaran.

 _¿Por qué no ha muerto?_ Cuestiono Temari.

 _Según nuestra inteligencia, su abuelo nació de una mujer contagiada con el safai shi y el no murió._ Naruto comento.

 _Inmunidad celular hereditaria._ Sentencio Karin.

 _Si ese es el problema, la mayoría de personas con esa inmunidad viven en un solo lugar._ Naruto señalo un mapa.

 _La península ishagami._ Leyó Miyu. _La tierra que nos prometiste._

 _Si, ese es el problema, por eso las reuní aquí._ Naruto señalo el laboratorio.

 _Esta instalación tiene lo último en tecnología._ señalo a Karin. _Química._ Señalo a temari _y hechicería._ Señalo a miyu.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Cuestiono Miyu.

 _Quiero un patógeno trasmisible por aire, capaz de sobrevivir en los huéspedes más fuertes y por supuesto que tenga una cura._ Naruto sonrió.

 _¿quieres que te lea un cuento y te de un beso de buenas noches?_ Se burló temari. _Eso es imposible._

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

 _Imposible para una sola mente, yo confió en las 3 mentes más brillantes a nuestra disposición._ Naruto sonrió. _En cuanto a su estancia aquí._

Naruto señalo un espejo en la pared. _Este es uno de los pocos espejos de roidan, los otros 2 están en Cha no kuni y en Kaze no kuni, listos para llevarlas y traerlas._ Naruto se acercó al espejo. _Esto es un secreto de estado, por lo que esto nunca paso._ Naruto desapareció.

Las 3 se quedaron viendo una a la otra.

Sin decidir qué hacer.

Karin tomo la iniciativa.

 _Necesitamos un contenedor de agua con capacidad de 100 litros para iniciar una duplicación del patógeno._ Karin se puso un traje de seguridad.

 _En nuestros libros se hace mención que se multiplicaba más rápido en aguas con azúcar y sal._ Comento Miyu buscando esos 2 ingredientes.

 _Naruto menciono que estaba bien equipado este lugar, bien buscare cannabis y Tatay son los principales elementos de nuestro tratamiento experimental._ Temari buscaba sus ingredientes.

Y así las 3 mentes más brillantes, iniciaron a dar nueva vida a la muerte.

…..

/4 días después/ konogakure.

tai caminaba por la aldea de la hoja, era de noche y no tenía nada que hacer, últimamente naruto estaba llevando a cabo sus planes secretos, por lo que él se quedó de lado en todo eso y se dedicó a cuidar al arma de konoha.

Mientras caminaba noto a los 4 mismos chicos que habían estado durante la invasión de oto.

Saltando por los techos, rumbo al hospital de la hoja.

El simplemente se hizo de la vista gorda, no era nada que le interesara.

…

Sasuke Uchiha estaba en el piso sangrando, había sido vencido por 4 chunins de oto, los cuales eran más fuertes que él.

 **(porque todos son más fuertes que yo, ¡yo! Soy un uchiha, ¡yo merezco poder!)** grito en su mente.

E _res patético._ sakon hablo.

 _Si no puedo creer que orochimaru le ofrezca todo ese poder y se niegue._ Comento Jirubo.

 **(poder, yo quiero poder, merezco poder)** pensó sasuke.

Los 4 del sonido sonrieron al ver la mirada en los ojos de Sasuke.

 _Si quieres más poder, venos mañana, en la salida de la aldea, al anochecer._ Comento Kidomaru.

Los 4 del sonido desaparecieron del lugar.

 _Poder._ Murmuro sasuke. _Yo quiero más poder._ Se rio el usuario del sharingan.

/al día siguiente/

Kakashi y su equipo se habían reunido para una misión rango d promedio, no había contra tiempos en sacar a pasear a unos perros y luego ayudar a una anciana.

Tras eso, cada quien se fue por su lado.

Kakashi en su casa sonreía bajo su máscara, parecía que todo estaba finalmente mejorando con su equipo.

Tras dormir un rato se despertó y salió rumbo a la torre del hokage un ambu lo había llamado de emergencia.

 _¡Te dijo que no lo hare NARUTO!_ Grito minato desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kakashi la abrió solo para encontrarse al hokage y al Zeno-sama viéndose fijamente inundando la habitación de su instinto asesino atemorizando a los civiles y a algunos ninjas.

 _El uchiha, ha abandonado la aldea, por lo tanto, es un traidor y no olvidemos a quien sigue._ Comento shibi Aburame hablando más de la cuenta.

El consejo civil inmediatamente salto en la defensa del uchiha, mas Minato puso orden al asunto.

 _Ya envíen un escuadrón de rastreo y recuperación conformado por Shikamaru Nara como chunin a cargo, Neji Hyuga, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzaka y a mi hijo Menma para recuperarlo._ Sonrió minato.

Muchos asintieron a sus palabras.

Más un aplauso de burla se escuchó en la sala.

Naruto quien estaba en representación de los uzumakis y sus aliados externos a la aldea, era quien aplaudía.

 _Bravo, bravo, hay que darle una galleta al mono, por su gran idea._ Siguió aplaudiendo con sarcasmo.

A los ambus no les agrado que dijeran eso de su hokage por lo que intentaron atacar a naruto con sus ninjatos, pero fueron detenidas por las manos desnudas de naruto.

 _¿quieren declara una guerra?_ Cuestiono viendo a los concejales.

Minato ordenó la retirada y el aprisionamiento de los ambus rápidamente.

 _¿Por qué esa ofensa al hokage Zeno-san?_ Pregunto Hiruze quien de todos en la aldea era al cual naruto tenía un mínimo respeto.

 _Pues porque al hokage sí que se le ocurrió el mejor equipo no, veamos sasuke nunca intento sacarle los ojos a neji, nunca humillo a chouji por ser un akimichi, nunca molesto a kiba por ser mejor que él, nunca quiso ser más listo que shikamaru y por supuesto es el mejor amigo de Menma._ todo el tiempo naruto hablo con sarcasmo y burla. _O cierto es todo lo contrario ¿enserio Enviaste a un monto de niños molesto a perseguir a un traidor y esperas que estén bien?_ Naruto parecía molesto.

 _Lo estarán._ Respondió Minato.

La puerta fue tocada rápidamente.

Kakashi la abrió dejando pasar una espantada Shizune.

 _Neji Hyuga, Chouji akimichi y Kiba regresaron heridos de la misión, shikamaru nara no ha sido localizado y no se sabe el paradero de Sasuke._ Grito frenéticamente la aprendiz de Tsunade.

 _¿Y menma?_ pregunto minato.

 _Está en terapia intensiva recibió el Chidori directo a su esternón, pierde mucha sangre._ Grito antes de volver al hospital corriendo.

Naruto volvió a aplaudir.

 _Bien, como una aldea no puede con el trabajo._ Naruto llevo su mano a su corona y de esta saco un pequeño espejo de oro. _Lo hare yo._ Naruto abrió el espejo.

 _Decreto numero 35: A todo mercenario, comerciante, corsario, ave de rapiña, samurái, ninja, kunoichi, matón callejero, usurero, pirata, marino, trovador, posadero, conductor de tren o civil afiliado o no al consorcio negro , que vea a sasuke uchiha un traidor de Konoha , se le ordena matare y traerme sus ojos como prueba de que se logró, a cambio de esto la persona o personas responsable o responsables de lograr dicho merito, recibirán una cantidad de diez mil moneras de oro y diez diamantes de 40 gramos cada uno o 450 000 000 000 ryus en efectivo, repito este mensaje es válido en cualquier momento, no me importa a que nación tengan que destruir o a quien tengan que matar, solo quiero los ojos de sasuke uchiha… o y para que vean que soy generoso se dirige hacia oto gakure…_ Naruto vio como todos en la sala le veían incrédulos. _Eso es todo._ Naruto devolvió el espejo a su corona.

Todos lo veían impresionado.

 _¡Usted no puede hacer eso!_ Grito un miembro del consejo civil.

 _No puedo ¿hacer qué?_ Cuestiono naruto.

 _Poner precio a la cabeza de Uchiha-san._ Grito otro.

Naruto iba a discutir, pero minato lo detuvo.

E _llos tienen razón naruto, no puedes ponerlo como un traidor._ El hokage hablo muy seguro.

 _Yo no lo puse como traidor._ Naruto sonrió mientras de su cintura sacaba un papel y se lo mostraba a minato. _Tú ya lo hiciste._

Minato abrió los ojos, en ese papel estaba la foto de sasuke Uchiha marcándolo como traidor y con la orden de matar antes de recuperar, firmado por él y con el sello del hokage.

 _¿minato cuando hiciste eso?_ Cuestiono Hiashi Hyuga molesto.

 _Acaso traicionaste a un clan fundador de esta aleda._ Comento shibi aburame.

 _Yo nunca traicionaría a un clan de la aldea._ Grito Minato.

C _ierto, él no lo hizo._ Naruto sonrió. _O bueno hizo una parte._ Toco el papel. _Este documento fue impreso en una hoja en blanco con la firma del hokage y su sello, pero aun así es válido mientras yo tenga el original._ Naruto regreso ese documento a su cinturón.

 _¿Cuándo lo firmo?_ Cuestiono Shikaku Nara.

 _Se lo firmo a mi abuelo._ Sentencio naruto.

Las disputas se silenciaron.

Pues el nombre de Bukku aun causaba miedo entre los que lo conocieron.

 _Retírate._ Naruto vio a Kakashi. _Un jounin como tú, nunca debió tener un equipo._ Sentencio.

El copi-nin abandono la sala de reuniones.

Mientras más discusiones surgían del otro lado.

…

Mito estaba nerviosa.

Nao le había pedido Salir.

No salir como compañeros o como amigos, sino una cita, una cita cita.

Ella estaba nerviosa nunca antes alguien le había pedido una cita, siempre era ella quien hacía que los demás la siguieran nunca nadie la había invitado a salir a algún lugar.

Y aquí estaba Nao, con una ropa totalmente diferente a su común ropa shinobi, llevaba un pantalón ambu verde, una playera a media manga con un chaleco blanco sobre su playera, no traía su banda ninja y actuaba diferente.

Se dirigieron al cine a ver el nuevo éxito del país de la nieve "amores indomables en los grandes mares" una película con el suficiente romance y la suficiente acción para los 2 compañeros de equipo.

Tras el cine fueron a Ichiraku a comer ramen.

Y luego un tranquilo paseo por la aldea.

Por lugares que mito casi nunca frecuentaba.

 _Gracias Nao._ Mito recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Nao.

Los 2 estaban sentados en una banca a la luz de la luna.

 _No tienes que agradecer._ Nao estaba tranquilo mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

El en verdad estaba disfrutando la cita.

Mito abrió los ojos y vio las estrellas, siempre le gustaron las estrellas, son igual de grandes o más que el sol, pero están tan lejos que nadie las puede ver como en verdad son.

Tras unos minutos Nao acompaño a mito a su casa y se despido.

 _Nos vemos luego._ Nao se despido con la mano.

 _Gracias por la cita._ Mito le dio un rápido beso en la meguilla y entro a su hogar.

Tomo rumbo a su hogar.

Sus padres habían muerto hace muchos años, la noche en la que nació mito, para Nao Mito siempre fue eso que nadie más podría ser, la única que contenía al demonio de las nueve colas.

Su casa era un apartamento dado por el hokage para él.

Cuando era joven al igual que todos los miembros de la familia Lee el demostró grandes dotes para el Taijutsu, por eso fue entrenado desde joven con el único fin de proteger a los Jinchurikis de la aldea.

El escogió a Mito y alguien más a Menma.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes sonrió.

Esa había sido una gran noche.

…

 _¿te están ganando terreno?_ Cuestiono un ave de rapiña que tenía una máscara de colibrí y estaba parada en el techo a 5 casas de la mansión Namikaze.

 _Cállate._ Tai desenvaino su kata e intento arrancarle la cabeza a esa ave de rapiña.

Esta no portaba una lanza sino una gran estaca de hierro con la cual detuvo la katana.

 _¿Qué pasa? ¿él bebe está molesto porque alguien le intenta quitar su juguete?_ Se volvió a burlar el ave de rapiña.

Tai gruño.

 _Escúchame bien, nadie, ninguna de tu genero se puede resistir a mí._ Gruño molesto mientras enfundaba su katana.

 _Lo sé._ El ave de rapiña guardo su estaca dentro de su capa. _Pero Zeno-sama considera que es necesario una mejor protección._ El ave se paró en la orilla del techo.

 _No me agrada que naruto no confíen en mí._ Se quejó tai.

 _Zeno-sama tiene su confianza en ti, pero aun así tienes un berrinche porque alguien te quita la atención de tu presa, por eso me selecciono a mí para apoyarte._ Abrió su capa lista para saltar.

Tai la sujeto de la mano.

 _No necesito apoyo._ Gruño entre dientes el samurái.

 _Tranquilo querido._ La ave le palmeo varias veces la meguilla derecha. _Ni siquiera me notaras._ Zafo su mano y voló.

Convirtiéndose en una nube de plumas.

Tai seguía en el techo espiando desde su lugar a mito.

No sabía porque, pero últimamente su esternón dolía, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y tenía unas ganas intensas de despellejar a esas 2 molestias en su misión.

 _Bueno, no es nada que flores y chocolates no arreglen._ Tai de un salto llego al piso y volvió a mirar el cuarto de mito, esta acaba de apagar la luz. _Buenas noches._ Murmuro para sí.

/ 2 semanas después/ primer incidente/

Una muerte natural, de un viejo pescador en altamar.

Fue lo que la mayoría de las personas que encontraron el cuerpo pensaron, inclusive pensaron que el color azul de su pie se debía a la pintura de su barco.

/ 3 días después/ segundo incidente/

Un barco pirata apareció en la costa de la península ishanagi, el barco era de una tripulación rebelde a la autoridad de la reina de los mares, el cual termino atrapado en una extraña niebla azul.

Pero en lugar de ser un mal augurio, los habitantes festejaron la muerte de esos piratas, pues para ellos todos los piratas eran malos.

/ 10 días después/ tercer incidente/

Ocurrió en un rio.

Apenas salir el sol miles de peses aparecieron flotando a la deriva.

Junto con algunos ninjas que acampaban en el bosque.

El agua o era dañina, por lo que nadie se explicaba ¿Qué causo esas extrañas muertes?

/ ubicación clasificada/

 _Bien la última prueba fue exitosa._ Comento kita la única que estaba físicamente en el laboratorio.

Temari estaba por medio de holograma y Karin a través de una de las pantallas del laboratorio.

 _Entonces…finamente…se...tra...smite…solo. Por...aire…sin afectar el agua._ Cuestiono Temari por medio de su holograma.

 _Si, que bueno que contuvimos la primera falla o si no hubiera sido feo._ Respondió Karin desde su habitación en el laboratorio principal de cha no kuni.

 _El pescador fue la única víctima que se nos escapó de control, suerte que el muriera después de que el virus pasara su tiempo de contagio._ Comento Miyu.

 _Entonces._ Cuestiono una cuarta voz por medio de un holograma.

 _Esta listo._ Comento Miyu.

 _El…Safai...shi…aéreo…_ comento Temari.

 _Para su uso._ Comento Karin.

 _Bien, miyu purga las instalaciones y neutraliza a cualquier sujeto de pruebas, temari prepárate para almacenar el virus en nuestra instalación de contención en Kaze no kuni, Karin contáctate con tayuyá, que todos los barcos piratas y de comercio del consorcio negro regresen de inmediato._ Ordeno naruto.

 _A la orden zeno-sama._ Karin se desconectó.

a..la...espera…de…información...dijo temari antes de desconectarse.

 _Miyu dile a tu madre que en 3 meses tendrán la península de Ishanagi._ Naruto se desconectó.

Miyu asintió.

Mientras guardaba las ultimas muestras del antídoto y el virus en un pergamino.

Se acercó al tablero principal del laboratorio, abrió rompió un cristal e inserto una llave.

 _ **Secuencia de autodestrucción iniciada.**_ Se escuchó miyu puso el contador para 5 minutos, mientras ella y las demás brujas del lugar escapaban.

Dejando a sus conejillos de indias sobrevivientes morir calcinados.

….

/7 días después/

Minato evaluaba la situación.

Era claro que akatsuki iba a hibernar un tiempo, pues no había un solo reporte de ellos desde hacía un mes y dudaba que la organización hubiera desapareció, después de todo ya tiene 5 bestias solo les faltan 4.

Minato tomo una decisión.

 _Menma, debe aprender a ser humilde y a mejorar._ Comento mientras sonreía un poco. _¿Qué opinas sensei?_ El rubio le pregunto a su maestro.

El sannin asintió.

 _Si minato, ¿pero como hacer entrar en razón a ese chico?_ El sabio pervertido pensó.

Minato suspiro.

Tenía una idea.

Y no le gustaba.

/ 2 horas después/

 _Si no fue una buena idea._ Murmuro un semi consiente minato quien había atravesado todas las paredes de su casa hasta acabar en el pateo.

Todo por un golpe de su amada esposa.

La cual no quería y estaba totalmente en contra de la decisión que el kage había tomado.

 _NO, NO Y NO._ gritaba la pelirroja.

 _Pero kushi-chan es lo mejor, nos llevaremos a menma en un viaje de entrenamiento, lo usaremos como carnada para atraer a los akatsuki y en el viaje recabaremos toda la información posible de los akatsuki._ Comento el kage.

S _i claro y yo te creo ¡tú me quieres abandonar!_ Lloriqueo la mujer, pues no quería estar separada tanto tiempo de su marido.

El rubio tenía una gota de sudor grande en su cabeza.

( **esto será difícil)** pensaba mientras consolaba a su furiosa esposa.

/al día siguiente/

La noticia de que el hokage su hijo y el sannin partirían de la aldea fue una sorpresa para los civiles, quienes preocupados demandaron respuestas.

A lo que el explico que, para la seguridad de su pueblo, emprenderían un viaje para encontrar y prevenir un futuro ataque enemigo.

El conejo civil quería poner de kage al recién recuperado danzo shimura, pero debido al daimio el puesto se le otorgo a Hiruzen Sarutobi, el anciano a regañadientes volvió a ser el sandaime hokage de la aldea.

Mientras que los 3 hombres partían.

La aldea se quedaba resguardada.

Era un árbol bien cuidado.

Con una mala hierba echando raíces.

/un mes después/ península ishanagi/ 10:pm

Una gran fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en la capital de la península.

La mayoría de nobles, comerciantes, sacerdotes, militares y el propio daimio con su familia estaba reunido en esta gran celebración.

Todos porque finamente vela negra parecía haberlos dejado en paz.

Todo ellos pensaban que era gracias a su gran estrategia o a su gran valor.

Por lo que esta fiesta era el centro de atención de toda la población de la península.

 _Muy buena fiesta daimio-sama._ Alabo el primer general de la península.

 _Gracias, pero el crédito no es mío._ Comento el daimio. _Gracias iboki-san._ El daimio felicito a su ministro del exterior.

 _¿eh? ¿pero yo pensé que itomi la había organizado?_ Cuestiono el ministro mientras señalaba al sumo sacerdote.

Todos los nobles iniciaron a discutir ¿Quién había organizado la fiesta?

 _Ahora?_ Pregunto el agente del consorcio negro disfrazado para a la ocasión.

 _ **Ahora.**_ Ordeno la voz de naruto. _ **Tu sacrificio será recordado.**_

 _Larga vida zeno-sama._ El hombre se acercó y prendió los fuegos artificiales, ya que ese era su trabajo.

Todos los presentes celebraron la pirotecnia.

Aunque iniciaron a toser cuando estos soltaban su humo azul, antes de explotar en chispas de colores.

/ 6 semanas después/

El 90 porciento de la población total de la penisnula habían muerto en menos de una semana.

El otro 10 porciento, estaba grave tirados en la calle o en sus casas.

El gobierno cayo, la milisia fallo.

Nadie pudo escapar.

Ya que inmediatamente el pais del fuego cerro sus fronteras ante la posible pandemia.

Por suerte.

El mundo celebraba que ya habia cura.

Desarollada entre Suna y Nadeshiko.

Pero nadie se preguntaba.

¿Cómo diablos ya estaba la cura si la enferemdad era nueva?

Pero en menos de un mes la península ishanagi estuvo desabitada, el conrcio negro cobro todas las deudas internacionales y concigio hacerse con ese territorio, el cual le entrego a las brujas quienes de nuevo tenían el contro de un vasto territorio.

Esa fue la primera batalla de una guerra que no era entre naciones.

Era una guerra librada en las sombras.

….

Fin del capítulo.

Irrealiti. Espero que les guste.

 **Punto 1: las coronas en Japón y corea son más como bandas de metal que como las coronas occidentales, por lo que naruto tiene una corona en la cabeza, pero parece banda ninja.**

 **Punto 2: de este capítulo abra un salto de tiempo a unos 3 años en el futuro.**

 **Punto 3: el siguiente capítulo es un especial… por lo que por favor dejen cualquier duda, pregunta o comentario como reviews y se ganen la posibilidad de participar en el especial.**

Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.

Tamashi


	15. Chapter 14

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

(el mapa que uso para la historia es este: /data/MetaMirrorCache/_img_mapa_ninja_de_la_naciones_elementales_03_ )

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

Irrealiti13: se pronuncia Paiton y el especial es el siguiente cap.

 **Seor black: aquí está la actualización luego de casi 4 meses espero que la disfrutes.**

 **Trollmemex: me alegro y tus preguntas serán contestadas en el especial.**

 **CCSakuraforever: aquí está tu respuesta.**

 **Guiseppe: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ capítulo treceavo: el paso del tiempo (1 de 2) /

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

( _ **medios de comunicación)**_

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus y brujas...**_

…

* * *

/ desierto próximo a Sunagakure no sato/

* * *

2 figuras se dirigían tranquilamente caminando en las arenas del desierto.

Una dejaba sus huellas en la arena, mientras la otra dejaba una línea al arrastrar su cuerpo.

Los 2 varones tenían capas negras con nubes rojas en ellas, sombreros de paja con cascabeles y una banda ninja con su símbolo rayado señalándolos como ninjas renegados.

 _¿he sasori no dana?_ Hablo el rubio de la pareja llamando la atención.

Del hombre encorvado que se arrastraba.

 _¿Qué quieres deidara?_ Cuestiono con voz ronca Hiruko mientras mantenía sus muertos ojos al frente.

 _¿Por qué ahora justo hoy nos volvemos a mover?_ Cuestiono artista explosivo. _es decir llevamos 3 años y medio inactivos, ¿Por qué de repente volvimos a la acción?_ Pregunto confundido.

 _El líder, lo ordeno y créeme que me pregunto lo mismo, casi parecía que esto se había acabado._ Respondió el títere. _Pero es el momento de reunir a los últimos._

 _Si, el de una cola es mío._ Comento deidara.

 _Cuidado deidara, suna y otras aldeas han cambiado, no creas que matar a un Kazekage es fácil._ Advirtió el mayor del dúo. _En especial con esa cosa que llamas arte._

 _Dana!_ Grito el rubio.

 _¿tienes suficiente?_ Cuestiono acelerando el paso.

 _Si, hice una mezcla especial._ Metió sus manos en su riñonera y de las palmas de sus manos 2 bocas se abrieron y lenguas iniciaron a devorar arcilla para infundirle chakra.

 _Apresúrate no me gusta hacer esperar ni que me hagan esperar._ Comento el títere monstruoso.

Las 2 figuras siguieron su camino.

/konohagakure no sato/

 _No lo veo._ La voz de un joven preadolescente se escuchó mientras está escondido en un bosque.

 _Yo ssnniiff._ _Tampoco._ Sonó la voz de otro joven preadolescente el cual sonaba su nariz.

Mientras tanto.

En el piso una pequeña criatura se movía rápidamente.

Demasiado rápido.

Un pastor que llevaba a sus ovejas recién trasquiladas a su granja caminaba tranquilamente.

La pequeña sombra se asomó por una esquina.

Sus ojos brillaron cual estrellas.

 _Mogei?_ Hablo la voz del joven el cual estaba por una cerca. _¿Lo ves?_ Pregunto por su comunicador.

 _No..espera._ se escuchó la voz de la jovencita.

AAHHHHH _MIS Ovejas!_ Se escucharon por los 3 audífonos.

A _l norte._ Gritó konohamaru.

 _Esta al este._ Grito mogei.

 _No al sur._ Grito udon.

Los 3 compañeros de equipo se reunieron.

Las ovejas corrían desesperadas, mientras el pastor estaba en el piso.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Cuestiono mogei ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

 _¡Fue horrible, salió del piso y se las comió de un mordisco a tres de mis bebes!_ Grito el pastor, alzo su dedo y señalo una dirección. _Se fue por haya, ¡perseguía a un cerdo!_ Se apresuró a buscar a sus ovejas.

 _¡Rápido!_ Ordeno Konohamaru.

Los 3 gennins corrieron en un intento de atrapar a esta pequeña criatura.

…

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la aldea.

Izumo y Kotetsu estaban jugando cartas cuando vieron a 2 ninjas aparecer frente a la puerta de la aldea.

Uno de ellos el mayor, tenía el uniforme estándar jounin, pelo rubio y ojos azules, con la peculiaridad de que se estaba poniendo su túnica de hokage.

Mientras la otra figura era una copia al carbono del hombre.

Exceptuando que tenía un pantalón ambu azul claro y una playera blanca, con una mochila en la espalda.

Aparte que sonreía.

 _Izumo. Kotetsu ¿Qué están haciendo?_ Cuestión pregunto el rubio mayor.

 _Hokage-sama._ Gritaron los dos mientras apresuradamente recogían las cartas.

 _He oto-san mira_ el joven señalo al frente.

Minato volteo y le asombro ver que ahora el monte hokage tenía 5 rostro, el nuevo rostro era de nada más y nada menos que Tsunade Senju.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto el kage a los chunnins.

Estos bajaron la mirada.

 _Muchas cosas cambiaron desde su partida Hokage-sama._ Izumo suspiro.

 _El tiempo se llevó al Sandaime._ Sentencio Kotetsu.

 _Diablos, quería pedirle perdón._ El joven rubio saco una libreta y tacho un nombre. _Ahora que aprovecho._ Dio una reverencia. _Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san me disculpo por todas las veces que les dije bromas o las que los acuse con su superior._ Se disculpó el joven.

Los 2 chunnin se vieron confundidos.

 _¿Y tú eres?_ Pregunto Kotetsu.

 _Menma._ sonrió el joven.

Los 2 chunnin abrieron los ojos y compararon a menma de hace 3 años con el menma actual.

Se abrazaron y lloraron.

 _AAAAHHHH UN PACTO CON EL DIABLO!_ Grito Izumo.

 _DISCULPA ACEPTADA, ¡PERO LARGO!_ Grito Kotetsu cerrando el puesto de vigilancia al bajar la cortina de metal.

El kage y su hijo se vieron confundidos y emprendieron su viaje al interior de la aldea.

…

En esos mismos instantes los 3 gennins seguían en la cacería de esa criatura que estaba comiéndose todo lo que encontrara.

 _¡Se comió mi captus!_ Grito una mujer.

 _¡Se comió mi pastel_! Grito una anciana.

 _¡Se comió a mi gato_! Grito otro anciano.

Mogei y Udon persiguieron y acorralaron a la criatura.

 _¿Dónde está konohamaru?_ Pregunto la preocupada jovencita.

 _No sé... sniff...no crees… ¿Qué? snifff… ¿se lo comiera o sí?_ pregunto udon.

La figura los veía fijamente alzo sus pequeñas manitas listo para escavar y escapar bajo tierra.

 _¡Chicos!_ Los 2 gennins vieron como 4 konohamarus traían una gran cobija blanca. _Corran._ Mogei y Udon dieron un salto mientras los clones ponían la cobija sobre la criatura y lo lograban capturar. _¡Lo tengo!_ Grito konohamaru.

Pues alzo un bulto envuelto en la cobija.

Los clones se felicitaron mientras sus compañeros de equipo se acercaban.

Y entonces paso.

La criatura se inició a mover agresivamente en la cobija.

 _Ehhh cuidado._ Dijo un clon antes de que el bulto en la cobija lo golpeara en la mandíbula y lo evaporara.

 _Conténganlo._ Gritaron los clones de konohamaru saltando sobre el bulto.

Pero estos explotaron cuando el bulto los pateo.

Udon se acercó, pero también fue pateado y tumbo a konohamaru.

 _Ya contrólate._ Grito Mogei, esto pareció detener al pequeño bulto, pero de pronto pareció olfatear algo, he inicio a correr a toda velocidad aun dentro del saco improvisado.

 _¡No…espera…DEntennte…AYUDA!_ Grito konohamaru al ser arrastrado por el bulto pues uso su bufanda para amararlo.

 _¡AYUDA!_ Grito mientras era arrastrado a máxima velocidad por todo el distrito comercial y de alimentos de la aldea.

Golpeándose con postes, calles, teléfonos y con un puesto ambulante.

 _¡MIS COLES!_ Grito un hombre de ropas amarillas y verdes. ¡ _no debí volver a esta aldea!_

El bulto siguió su camino hasta que se frenó inesperadamente.

Pero como konohamaru aun iba muy rápido se estrelló contra una pared de ladrillos rompiéndola.

Frente al bulto estaba minato quien en estos momentos se había acercado para ver que causaba tanto escándalo.

 _Auch._ Se quejó konohamaru mientras udon lo ayudaba a despegarse de la pared.

 _Hokage-sama._ Mogei le dedico una reverencia.

 _¿chicos que está pasando?_ Cuestiono el kage.

Menma se acercó y tomo el saco donde el bulto inicio a moverse de nuevo.

 _Fue culpa de konohamaru sniifff._ Comento udon. _Mientras mogei y yo preparábamos su papilla se le escapo._ El joven de lentes intentaba con todas sus fuerzas desapegar a su amigo de la pared.

 _¿mi culpa? ¿Quién lo dejo cerca de la tierra? Sabes que tan bueno es excavando._ Se quejó el gennin que parecía estampilla en la pared.

Menma deshizo el nudo y abrió el costal.

Minato se acercó para ver que criatura era lo que causaba tantos problemas.

Del costal sacaron a un niño pequeño, un nene de 2 años y algo, tenía un característico pelo morado con las puntas rojas, sus meguillas estaban manchadas con tierra pero dejaban ver una línea que cruzaba las 2 meguillas, sus ojos eran azul igual al de minato y por su cara parecía ser menma o naruto cuando jóvenes, él bebe vestía una pantalón de algodón blanco totalmente manchado de lodo, una playera manga larga cubierta por una café con el dibujo de una serpiente chibi con ojos de espiral y sacando la lengua mientras sonreía.

Él bebe vio a minato y empezó a gimotear.

Menma veía asombrado al bebe.

Mientras minato no lo crea.

Él no era nada bobo.

Así que había 2 opciones o mataría a alguien por atreverse a embarazar a su hija.

O era de naruto.

Y suponía quien era la madre, el tono de cabello era muy pero muy específico.

 _Ya, ya._ Minato inicio a arrullar al bebe.

Este lo vio fijamente con los ojos con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

 _Tranquilo…_ minato pensó, tenía un dumpling de arroz dulce en una bolsa.

Lo saco y se lo ofreció.

 _¿quieres?_ Pregunto.

Él bebe veía el dumpling con ojos estrellados y asintió.

Minato se lo acerco a la boca para que le diera una mordida.

Él bebe lo olfateo y sonrió.

 _Nooo!_ Gritaron los 3 gennins al unísono, junto con los shinobis y kunoichis que pasaban

Él bebe abrió su boca Revelando sus 2 hileras con 44 dientes bien afilados con el filo de ganchos, él bebe sonreía mientras dislocaba su mandíbula y de un solo movimiento engullía el dumpling y a la mano de minato.

 _Ahhh!_ grito el hokage mientras tenia al bebe sujeto a su brazo.

 _¡Pitón suelta!_ Mogei, Konohamaru y Udon sujetaron a pitón por las piernas mientras lo jalaban en un intento de desprenderlo del antebrazo del hokage.

 _¡A suelta! ¡Suelta!_ Gritaba minato mientras menma y kakashi que pasaba por la zona lo sujetaban de la cintura y lo jalaban para no ser comido.

 _Pprrrss.s._ Piton dejo salir un ruido entre un ronroneo y un siseo engullo más el brazo del kage, llegando hasta el hombro.

 _Nooo!_ Gritaron los 3 gennins apoyados de los civiles más fuertes.

Mientras Gai y Edisu se sumaban del lado de minato para evitar que ese bebe se lo comiera.

Desde el techo de un edificio cercano una imponente sombra observaba todo.

Dio un salto.

Scriitt.

Scriitt

Todos voltearon a ver quién emitía el ruido.

Naruto observo, se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiro.

Con una de sus manos sujeto la mandíbula del bebe.

Y con la otra le tapo la nariz.

Él bebe al no poder respirar soltó a minato.

Los jounins y los gennins se cayeron de espalda al dejar de ejercer la tensión que tenían.

Él bebe veía retóricamente a su padre.

Naruto contestaba esa mirada.

El nene estaba molesto porque no le dejaron comer algo que se hecho a la boca.

 _Naruto…_ una vez se aseguró de que no tenían la piel de su antemano desgarrada se puso de pie y se acercó a su hijo.

Naruto si había cambiado en estos 3 años.

Su pelo ahora le llegaba a la cintura dejándolo libre con su color rojo y semejante al estilo usado por madara Uchiha, vestía un pantalón negro con una espinilleras de metal blanco, llevaba una chaleco sobre su pecho desnudo marcado por la cicatriz del sanbi, sobre el chaleco tenía 2 cintas con sellos que sujetaban sus dos espadas, unas que minato nunca había visto, una estaba en posición vertical estaba envuelta en vendas desde el filo hasta su mango, la otra estaba transversal y estaba hecha de un metal azul negruzco; aparte de eso seguía usando las pulseras y calentadores con sellos y ahora llevaba en su frente su corona.

 _BUUAAAA!_ Pitón inicio a llorar mientras naruto lo mecía.

 _Ya, ya._ Naruto le acaricio el estómago y lo inicio a arrullar.

Pitón se calmó, pero aun así gimoteaba.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Cuestiono naruto, pues sabía que si su hijo no engullía lo que quería engullir iniciaría a llorar y luego su madre se enojaría con él.

 _Etess._ Señalo a minato.

El hokage su puso, blanco su nieto se lo quería comer.

Aunque el hokage no veía lo que el niño señalaba, el dumpling que aún tenía en su mano babeada.

 _Podrías._ Naruto señalo su mano.

 _Claro._ Minato le paso el dumpling.

 _Primera regla de alimentar a Pitón._ Naruto puso el dumpling en las manos del bebe.

Este volvió a hacer los ojitos de estrellas antes de abrir su mandíbula y engullir en un segundo el dumpling.

 _Nunca le ofrezcas directamente de tu mano, aun no sé qué le paso a las ultimas 3 niñeras._ Pitón sonrió saco su larga lengua y 3 bandas de la aldea de la hoja estaban en ella, las volvió a meter y soltó una risita. _Deberías dispersar a la muchedumbre, mientras tanto._ naruto volteo a una dirección.

Donde menma se estaba disculpando con konohamaru.

Naruto ignoro a menma y centro su vista en los 3 gennins.

Les entrego al bebe

 _Les ordene que lo vigilaran._ Naruto habló fuertemente.

 _Lo sniff siento sensei fue culpa de konohamaru._ Dijo Udon señalo a su compañero.

 _Mia! Sabes lo difícil que es contenerlo, literalmente cabo a través de la roca._ Se quejó konohamaru.

 _Por eso te lo encargamos, de los snifff tess tu eres el mas snifff fuerte._ Se quejó udon.

 _Chicos._ Mogei cargando al nene los intentaba tranquilizar, pues parecían estar a punto de golpearse.

S _e les escapo._ Naruto soltó un suspiro y señalo a mogei y al piso.

Mogei reviso lo que estaba cargando.

Un saco de harina de unos 4 kilos, con una carita mal dibujada sacando la lengua.

En el piso había un agujero por el cual pasaría sin problemas un niño de 5 años, el agujero era profundo y engañoso.

 _¿Dónde?_ Cuestionaron los tres gennins intercambiando miradas.

 _¡MIS GALLINAS!_ Grito alguien a 3 calles de distancia

Naruto saco un fajo de ryus y se los dio.

 _Paguen por lo que se haya metido a la boca y más vale que lo regresen antes de que su madre vuelva del trabajo._ Ordeno naruto mientras desaparecía del lugar.

 _Ya escucharon equipo._ Konohamaru alzo la mano. _Misión para atrapar a pitón numero… ¿eh cual número es?_ Cuestiono el de la bufanda.

 _Era la quinceava._ Udon se rasco la cabeza.

 _No era la treintava._ Comento mogei.

Los 3 iniciaron a discutir que numero de misión era hasta que escucharon.

 _¡MI VACA!_ Grito alguien.

 _No estará._ Dijo mogei blanca cual fantasma.

Los 3 corrieron en búsqueda de su objetivo.

Apenas dieron 3 pasos, cayeron en lo profundo de un agujero de 5 metros de profundidad.

 _PITON!_ Gritaron los 3.

…

Menma estaba caminando por la aldea.

Se sentía como un extraño en su lugar de natalicio.

caminando por la aldea en rumbo a su casa cuando paso.

 _RROOOAAFFF ROOOOAAAFFF!_ Menma volteo y apenas esquivo a la bestia que casi le arranca el brazo y con la mano se protegía de su mandíbula.

La criatura era un ¿perro? Esa cosa era más grande que cualquier lobo que había visto en su viaje de entrenamiento, parecía medir casi un metro cincuenta solo de altura, era de color blanco, dientes filosos y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

 _¿Qué te pasa akamaru?_ Cuestiono el dueño del, perro. _Un segundo._ Snif snif. _Entiendo._ Comento kiba frunciendo el ceño y mostrando los dientes...

Menma observo como la vestimenta y la altura de su antiguo compañero de generación había cambiado.

 _Kiba._ Menma saludo.

 _Menma._ gruño kiba y akamaru ladro.

 _¿Qué sucede kiba?_ Cuestiono una voz tranquila y distante que menma reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Era shino aburame.

(nota shino se ve igual a shippuden salvo por una cosa) tenía una extraña banda roja unida a su mochila la cual como adorno principal un símbolo hi no kuni en dorado.

 _Nos encontramos con una rata._ Sentencio kiba.

 _Kiba, akamaru._ Menma hablo y dio una reverencia. _Lamento mucho lo que paso entre nosotros._

 _LAMENTARLO, AKAMARU ESTUVO 4 MESES EN EL HOSPITAL, ¡CASI PIERDO UN BRAZO Y MI SENTIDO DEL OLFATO!_ Grito/ladro Kiba Inuzaka.

Akamaru se unió a su dueño.

 _Chicos ¿Qué pasa?_ Una voz femenina se escuchó.

Menma se sonrojo levemente, hinata sí que había cambiado en estos años, se había vuelto alguien muy hermosa, aun ocultando sus dotes en su chamara, lo que llamo la atención de menma era la niña que traía cargando de caballito.

Era una niña con el cabello café igual al de los Sarutobi, pero con unos penetrantes ojos rojos.

Hinata puso a la niña en el piso mientras se acercaba a menma.

Paffff.

 _Eso es por, lo que le hiciste a kiba-kun y a Neji-nisan._ Dijo molesta la ojiperla.

 _Lo siento._ Se volvió a disculpar menma.

Hinata le inicio a decir de cosas.

Pero la atención de menma se centró en lo que pasaba tras de ella.

Un par de manos pequeñas salieron del piso y abrieron un hueco en la tierra del cual salió el niño que casi se comía a su padre.

El niño intercambio gorgoteos, palabras a medias y mal pronunciadas.

A lo que la niña respondía que si con la cabeza o con unas pocas palabras incompletas.

De un segundo a otro el niño le tendió la mano y la niña le sonrió.

 _¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!_ Grito Hinata.

 _Yo…este… ¿Qué?_ Pregunto confundido menma.

 _No le faltes el respeto a hinata-hime._ Gruño kiba seguido de su perro.

Shino estaba prestando atención a la discusión por lo que no noto cuando la niña se fue gateando por el agujero que Pitón había hecho.

 _Este…no creen. ¿que deberían voltear?_ Cuestiono menma.

 _NO TE LIBRARAS DE ESTO BAKA._ Grito kiba mientras se ponía en cuatro junto a Akamaru.

 _¡HAN VISTO A PITON!_ Grito Mogei llegando al lugar siendo seguida por Konohamaru que cargaba a un inconsciente Udon.

Mogei tenía el pelo levantado como si un rayo le hubiera caído encima, mientras Konohamaru solo parecía que se hubiera dado un baño de lodo.

 _No._ respondió shino.

 _Este…._ Menma interrumpió.

Todos lo voltearon a ver.

 _Se llevó a la niña._ Señalo tras los miembros del equipo 8.

 _MIRAI!_ Dijo hinata, mientras activaba su byakugan.

 _Akamaru ¡rastrea!,_ ordeno kiba.

El perro se acercó al agujero, pero se alejó tras que un desagradable olor lo alejara.

 _Tiene el aliento de su padre._ Tocio shino pues hasta sus insectos les repugnaba ese aroma.

 _Lo ves Hinata-san._ Pregunto konohamaru.

 _Pitón tiene una red de túneles por toda la aldea, no sé por cuál de ellos se fueron y la verdad algunos son solo callejones sin salida, no los encuentro._ Se quejó la Hyuga.

Menma aprovecho esa oportunidad para alejarse dejando a los 6 que buscaran a esos 2 bebes.

…

Mientras tanto.

Minato caminaba rumbo a su oficina, quería saber que había pasado con sarutobi.

En sus saltos rápidos por la aldea.

Le pareció ver a un bebe de pelo morado y mirada enferma usando una espada de madera como arnés para tirarse desde un cable de luz a la calle.

Donde otros 2 lo esperaban.

Para meterse en un agujero en el piso.

Pensó que era una consecuencia de viajar toda la noche, por lo que ignoro ese detalle.

Entro a su oficina y se encontró a Tsunade sellando papeles mientras Shizune cargaba a tonton y le pasaba más papeles.

 _Minato._ Tsunade lo vio y sonrió felizmente. _¡Gracias a kami!_ Grito mientras sujetaba a minato lo ponía en la silla de hokage y salía corriendo. _¡SOY LIBRE!_ Grito feliz la mujer de gran pechonalidad*

 _Shizune._ Minato quien estaba tan aturdido como la joven reacciono. _¿Qué paso en mi ausencia?_ Cuestiono.

Shizune bajo la vista.

 _Fue, muy rápido, danzo intento hacerse del control de la aldea tras la muerte natural del sandaime, tenía unos escuadrones de ambus ne listo para matar a quien se le opusiera, pero entonces._ Shizune trago. _Entonces los 8 guardianes de konoha intervinieron._

 _¿Quiénes?_ Cuestiono minato.

…

Menma se había perdido.

No encontraba el complejo uchiha.

Tras un rato llego a su casa.

 _Oka-san estoy en casa._ Grito menma.

Pero nadie lo recibió entro a la casa y la recorrió, no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, pero lo que llamo su atención fueron 3 bebes que estaban cargando un gran rollo papeles explosivos entre los 3. Llevándolo a un agujero en el pateo de atrás donde estaba el estanque de los peses coi.

Los 3 se detuvieron y vieron fijamente a menma.

Pitón dio unos balbuceos.

Uno de los bebes era una niña hizo varios movimientos en con sus manos.

Menma vio sus penetrantes ojos rojos, antes de parpadear.

No había nadie en el patio de atrás.

 _¿Qué?_ Menma se quedó confundido, pues no creía que lo que había visto fuera real.

 _¿menma-nii? ¿volviste?_ Una voz tras de menma lo hizo voltear.

Tras de él estaba mito.

Había crecido en estos años.

Su figura era.

65 60 65.

Su cabello rojo estaba atado en 2 coletas largas.

Llevaba una mayas negras cubiertas por unos pantanosillos azules con 2 riñoneras verdes, unas espinilleras grises con unas sandalias ninja del mismo color, una camiseta de maya metálica, cubierta por una playera verde y está a su vez cubierta por un chaleco azul, además de unos protectores de manos, su banda ninja estaba siendo usada como nudo para sus coletas, pero aparte de eso tenía una tela semejante a la que shino usaba para amarar su mochila, salvo que mito la tenía como bufanda colgando hasta su cintura.

 _Mito._ Menma abrazo a su hermana.

Esta se sorprendió y le devolvió el abrazo.

/ en la oficina del hokage/

Minato estaba sentado.

Mientras hizune traía de nuevo a Tsunade para que le explicaran como sucedió el intento de Danzo de golpe de estado.

En su espera se contando con los guardianes de mito.

Y los 2 aparecieron.

Husa y Hao.

Husa, tenía un pantalón con camuflaje militar, con muchas bolsas en él, una playera metálica, cubierta por una chamara gris, tenía su protector ninja como hebilla de su cinturón, además de eso tenía una mochila y unos lentes amarillos en la cabeza, se había cortado el pelo, pero aun así se veía que este conservaba su brillo café.

Hao había cambiado, su uniforme ahora era un simple pantalón de tae kwon do blanco, con unas vendas como zapatos, llevaba una casaca blanca a la cual las mangas habían sido arrancas, vendas en sus dedos y antebrazos, su banda ninja estaba amarada en su frente, pero su cinta de entrenamiento no era otra que la misma tela que tenía mito y shino.

 _Hao, ¿tu?_ Minato señalo su cinta.

 _Si ese día estuvo de locos._ Husa se llevó un chupetín a su boca. _hice volar muchas cosas y no me nombraron guardiana._ Se quejó.

 _En mi defensa hokage-sama solo me uní a ellos porque mito se involucró._ Se defendió el artista marcial.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Cuestiono el hokage.

 _Bueno._ Hao se aclaró la garganta.

/flash back/ hace 3 años/

Eran una noche diferente a las otras.

El fuego y el miedo se esparcían por la aldea.

Aunque danzo solo tenía 2 batallones de ambus ne y estos eran lo suficientemente peligrosos como para controlar en el complejo uchiha y mantenerlo como su cuartel por varias horas.

Por lo que el lugar estaba rodeado.

Pero nadie podía entrar.

Esas eran las ordenes que propusieron los consejeros a falta de hokage.

Pero a 2 personas no les gusto eso.

Quien sabe cómo.

Mito y Chouji se habían puesto de acuerdo y los 2 entraron a complejo Uchiha en su forma de esferas.

Mito quemando todo a su rodada y Chouji rompiendo todo.

Pero no dañaron en todo su recorrido a ningún ambu ne.

Husa tuvo que crear una distracción para que shikamaru y Nao entraran en la zona a ayudar a esos 2 que se habían metido en problemas.

2 ne decidieron traicionar a los otros y decidieron ayudar a mito y Chouji.

Shino Aburame y Neji Hyuga entraron tras Shikamaru y Nao ellos querían acabar con quien dañaba su aldea.

Cuando todos se reunieron eran 8 contra 200.

 _¿Ideas?_ Pregunto mito a Shikamaru.

E _stoy pensando._ Murmuro el Nara quien se preguntaban cómo diablos se metió en esta locura.

 _No es tiempo para eso._ Nao murmuro. _Mito, chouji, son quienes tienen más probabilidad de dañarlos a larga distancia, shikamaru y shino contrólenlos y que no nos maten tan rápido, neji, tu y yo cuerpo a cuerpo con todos los que podamos y ¿?_ Nao se quedó viendo a los 2 traidores de ne.

 _Sai,_ respondió alguien tan blanco como una hoja y con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. _Kui._ Respondió una joven de tono canela y con el cabello amarillo.

 _Son buenos con armas, maten a todos los posibles._ Respondió Nao nervioso. _Los estaré vigilando._

 _¿Quién te puso a cargo?_ Cuestiono Neji activando su byakugan.

S _er quien tiene un plan en esta situación me pone a cargo._ Respondió nao sacando sus Tonfas.

Neji asintió.

 _¡Ahora!_ Grito Nao.

Chouji se hizo una esfera gigante, unas cadenas la sujetaron y mito inicio a girar sobre sí misma como si fuera un tornado, un gran tornado con una bola de demolición atada así.

Neji inicia combatir con los ne más próximos.

Shino libero nubes de insectos que atacaron a los ne, quienes gritaron de miedo al sentirlo sobre su ropa.

Sai y kui simplemente hicieron lo que deberían hacer, asesinar como si no hubieran un mañana, aunque sai lanzaba de vez en cuando leones de tinta y Kui solo cambian de espada con la de a quien había matado.

Nao solo golpeaba no se daba cuenta de cuantos o como pero solo pelaba.

Le salvo el cuello a neji deteniendo un corte a su cuello con su tonfa.

Y shikamaru le salvo el suyo al detener a 4 ambus ne que lo iban a atacar desde el cielo.

Así los 8 vencieron a 200.

 _Conque ustedes quieren oponerse a mí._ Danzo apareció frente a ellos.

Solo mostrando su sharingan implantado.

 _Yo soy el nuevo hokage y ustedes deben acatar mis órdenes._ Solo mito y Neji soportaron el donjutsu.

Ahora eran 6 contra 2.

ZZZWWWWYYYYPPPP.

Un ruido se escuchó y una línea morada atravesó a danzo.

Los 8 que la vieron se quedaron confundidos.

A tres metros frente a danzo la línea se detuvo.

BBBBRRUUUMMMMMM…

Hubo un destello morado y entonces un corte en el tejido del espacio tiempo.

Un desgarre que era todo negro y que inicio a succionar todo lo que podía.

Árboles, madera, cuerpos en el piso y a los presentes.

Chouji y mito se sujetaban de los escombros de la casa principal de los uchiha, mito con sus cadenas detenía a shino, Nao y kui.

Mientras chouji con su mano grande tenia a shikamaru, neji y sai.

Danzo se intentaba sujetar de algo.

Pero ese hueco en la realidad lo jalaba.

No pudo soportar más y su cuerpo callo en el corte a la realidad.

De donde nunca más saldría.

El corte se cerró jalando con más fuerza la materia que estaba a su alrededor.

Una vez se cerró.

Mito y chouji se rindieron.

Eso sí que había estado fuerte.

 _Vaya conque esto hace esta espada._ Alzaron la vistan naruto recargaba en su hombro una espada violeta metálica con vendas en su mango. _Uno no se puede ir una semana, porque provocan un apocalipsis ¿verdad?_ Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Antes de que los ninjas de la aldea entraran a la zona destruida.

Ese día nació una leyenda.

/ fin flash back/

 _El daimio estaba en la aldea y designo a Tsunade hasta su regreso y a nosotros nos entregó estas telas, además del grado de Jounnin por nuestros servicios y lealtad a la tierra del fuego._ termino su relato Hao.

Minato se pasó las manos por sus cienes.

 _¿Por qué no me entere de esto?_ Cuestiono el hokage.

Husa y Hao se vieron confundidos.

 _Pero si usted respondía a nuestras cartas._ Comento husa.

 _¿Qué cartas y que respuestas?_ Cuestiono el hokage.

Los 3 se veían intercambiando una mirada de entendimiento.

alguien los había manipulado.

/ suna gakure/

Gaara del desierto Gondaime kazekage tras la muerte de su padre, Rasa muerto por un grupo de ninjas de iwa, se encontraba desde su oficina donde vigilaba su aldea.

Hace un rato había tenido una reunión con los concejales de la aldea.

Muchos se habían opuesto a que el fuera el nuevo Kazekage, pero el hecho de ser un Jinchuriki y que además el consorcio negro lo respetase era algo importante a su favor.

El consorcio negro desde hacía tiempo dominaba todo Kaze no kuni, pero desde las sombras y a diferencia de otras organizaciones, esta no tenía la más mínima consideración cuando había un error, el exterminio de toda una ciudad era poco para quedar bien con sus altos mandos.

Para muchos ellos eran el peligrosos.

Pero si acatas sus normas.

Saben cómo recompensarte, pues ellos dominan la economía a nivel mundial, algo que muchos creen imposible, pero es real.

Gaara veía el desierto, desde hace mucho que sentía algo.

No sabía que era.

/ kuni no tori/ 12: 15 am

Neji Hyuga quien portaba su manto como cinta que amaraba su tradicional ropa japonesa, Tenten cargando su gran pergamino en su espalda, Rock Lee con su horrible spandex imitando a su maestro, Maito Gai quien se veía igual que su alumno, Azuma quien fumaba solo en misiones pues su esposa le prohibía fumar en casa, Shikamaru portando bajo su playera el manto que le dio el daimyo e Ino viéndose desabrigada en esta fría noche.

Habían sido asignados a una misión de extrema prioridad.

Un científico que estaba trabajando en una nueva arma, estaba siendo perseguido por "algo" o "alguien", con el propósito de que trabajara para ellos.

El hombre ofrecía su arma y a sí mismo para que el Hi no Kuni lo salvara.

Por eso en estos momentos estaban en esta instalación Ultra secreta ubicada en uno de los pocos países que no estaban totalmente controlados económicamente por el consorcio negro.

 _Esta seguro que nadie los siguió._ El hombre era de pelo negro, algo delgado, con lentes redondos, barba y bigote sin afeitar, sus ropas estaban dañadas y algunas inservibles.

 _Si señor LeMat._ Azuma quien estaba con Neji, Tenten y Shikamaru dentro de esa bodega de seguridad.

 _Bueno… perdone si soy algo excéntrico…._ El hombre se disculpó mientras en una mesa ponía una gran caja de madera. _Pero desde que cree esto, no me han dejado en paz._ Abrió la caja.

 _¿Qué es lo que quería mostramos?_ Cuestiono Neji.

S _i ¿Cuál es su nueva arma?_ Cuestiono Tenten ella amaba las armas.

 _Bueno._ El hombre saco un revolver con 5 tiros de calibre 22. _Como sabrán este mecanismo no es muy popular en el mundo, muchos creen que el chakra es mejor que esto._ El hombre disparo a un maniquí que tenía una placa de metal en su pecho y las balas no perforaron al maniquí o a la placa de metal.

 _Si, esas no son armas efectivas en la lucha._ Comento tenten.

 _Si, lo sé, pero yo pensé en una forma, de… equilibrar la balanza._ El hombre saco de la caja de metal una extraña cosa para los ninjas.

Era de madera y metal, con una cosa que tenía 30 balas en ella, un mango largo, una cacha y una mira.

Se parecía a los viejos rifles que se tenían en los museos los que con pólvora escupían grandes bolas de hierro.

 _Cree esto._ El hombre apunto al muñeco.

Bannngg

Bannnggg

Bannnggg.

El hombre vacío el cargado en el muñeco.

Azuma dejo caer el cigarro en su boca, shikamaru y Neji estaban impresionados y Tenten asqueada.

El muñeco estaba desecho.

E _sto es lo que quieren, mis apuntes, mis planos, mis ideas, todo está aquí._ El hombre señalo el maletín donde metía el rifle. _Se los ofrezco a cambio de protección._ Imploro el hombre….

…fuera de la bodega….

 _Se les olvida que esta es una misión de sigilo._ Se quejaba Ino Yamanaka.

Pues Lee y Gai sensei se la pasaban gritando cosas de que defendería hasta sus últimas llamas de juventud a su secreto aliado.

 _No es por ofender, pero._ Neji que salía de la bodega regaño a su sensei y a Lee. _Esto es ultra secreto y debemos mantener un bajo perfil._

 _¡ENTENDIDO NEJI!_ Grito lee mientras alzaba su pulgar.

 _¡VAMOS LEE DEFENDAMOS ESTE LUGAR!_ Grito Gai sensei.

Crap.

Una rama se rompió.

Neji activo su Byakugan.

Gai y lee se pusieron en posición de batalla.

Ino saco una kunia y se movía lentamente.

Dentro de la bodega.

Tenten, shikamaru y Azuma protegían a LeMat quien estaba nervioso.

 _Neji ¿Qué ves?_ Cuestiono Shikamaru desde su auricular.

Neji tenía su byakugan activo.

Pero aun así no veía nada extraño.

O bueno eso parecía para un novato, pero el noto algo extraño, parecía que había siluetas, siluetas femeninas, pero estas se veían extrañas como su usaran un camuflaje en los mismos tonos que veía el Byakugan.

Lo que llamo su atención eran las 5 aves extrañas que los vigilaban.

Había 4 lechuzas, pero había, un ave blanca.

El ave voló hasta estar frente a los ninjas, que resguardaban al señor LeMat.

En un parpadeo, una mujer, con una armadura blanca con dorado, cubierta con un manto que simulaban ser alas, con su pelo rojo hasta la cintura y su máscara de ave blanca, los veía fijamente.

Con esos penetrantes ojos rojos mientras en su mano derecha había una lanza

Las otras 4 lechuzas fueron remplazadas por mujeres también, estas portando alabardas.

 _Señor LeMat, lamento tener que encontrarnos de esta forma, pero mi esposo está un poco molesto que se fuera de su última reunión sin dar explicación._ Comento el ave blanca.

Dentro del edificio LeMat se puso blanco del miedo al escuchar que había sido localizado.

Los de konoha conocían a esa ave.

Vaya que la conocían.

 _¿Kita-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Cuestiono Azuma, pues él conocía un poco mejor a la esposa de Naruto, gracias a que Pitón y Mirai son buenos amigos.

 _Mis disculpas, Azuma-san, pero por el momento como comprenderá estoy en horas de servicio, ese hombre vendrá con nosotros._ Kita se inclinó en señal de disculpa, mientras sus aves se acercaban a los ninjas.

 _¡Necesitaran un ejército para extinguir nuestras llamas de la Juventud!_ Grito lee.

Kita movió su cabeza en señal de confusión.

E _ntiendo._ Golpeo su lanza en el piso.

Desde los arboles, en el techo dela bodega, en el piso, en las rocas y en el camino.

100 brujas aparecieron apuntándoles con sus arcos, lanzas, cerbatanas, ballestas y sais envenenados.

 _Lee, no hables._ Gruño neji, pues ni su byakugan las había detectado.

Los ninjas estaban en una difícil situación, no solo por el número, sino también por la política, si Kita está aquí, Uzu esta involucrado, si Uzu está involucrado Naruto está involucrado y si Naruto está involucrado solo son problemas para la aldea.

 _He._ LeMat le paso su maletín a tenten quien lo guardo rápidamente. _Gracias, eso estará en buenas manos._ Comento el hombre.

Luego vio a azuma.

 _Gracias por esto._ Sonrió, mientras salía del circulo de los ninjas.

 _Veo que vendrá voluntariamente._ Kita golpeo su alabarda en el piso y las brujas volvieron a ser invisibles.

 _No._ el hombre abrió su playera revenado un chaleco lleno de papeles explosivos. _Pero te llevare conmigo al infierno._ Los ninjas se alejan.

Mientras LeMat sujeta del brazo a kita.

Entonces exploto.

El humo cubrió el lugar.

Azuma estaba nervioso, como le diría a Naruto que su esposa embarazada, había muerto por una persona que la aldea estaba considerando darle asilo político.

El cuerpo del hombre exploto y la sangre, órganos y miembros cayeron por todos lados.

Para sorpresa de los ninjas de la hoja.

Un grupo de aves blancas sobrevolaban la zona, todas estas se reunieron en un tornado y Kita surgió de este, sana y salva, bueno casi.

Toda su armadura estaba dañada y el brazo que el señor LeMat había sujetado estaba roto, parecía que su armadura era lo que la había salvado.

Kita suspiro.

 _Una lástima._ Comento mientras sus 4 aves de rapiña parecían buscar algo.

Kita golpeo con su lanza un árbol y de las ramas cayo un cabeza.

 _¿Qué no sabe que tenemos formas de "hacer hablar a los muertos"?_ cuestiono kita mientras se llevaba la cabeza. _Azuma-san._ volteo.

Los ninjas de la hoja estaban aturdidos y confundidos.

 _¿si?_ Cuestiono el hombre.

 _Dígale a naruto, que lo veré pronto y que son 2._ Pido mientras se alejaba saltando, ya que con su armadura rota no podía volar.

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ Cuestiono Gai.

 _Creo que nos metimos en algo que será muy problemático._ Suspiro el derrotado shikamaru.

 _Al menos esto está a salvo._ Dice Tenten mostrado su pergamino.

Azuma asintió, suspiro, quería regresar a casa y abrazar a su hija.

/konoha no sato/

Minato estaba frente a un grupo muy particular de ninjas.

Kiba Inuzaka, quien junto a su perro akamaru tenían chicle pegado en su cabello, Hinata hyuga quien tenía una máscara de barro pegada a su cabeza, Udon quien parecía haber estado en un incendio, Mogei quien temblaba al sentir la estática pasar por su cuerpo, Konohamaru quien parecía un monstruo hecho de lodo y sus propios hijos quienes estaban totalmente cubiertos de diamantina y confeti _._

 _Entonces me pueden explicar ¿Qué diablos les paso?_ Cuestiono el kage suspirando pues apenas había vuelto ese día y pareciera que a estos los ataco la mala suerte.

Mito abrió la boca, al hacerlo un montón de confeti salió disparado. _No sabemos que paso, menma-nii y yo estamos checando el agujero por donde pitón-chan suele escapar a nuestra casa y de pronto todo se volvió colorido._ Relato mito.

Las demás historias incluían algo en común a su nieto.

Minato no sabía que pensar.

¿Qué tantos problemas? puede causar un bebe.

…

/ 2 días después/ suna gakure/ atardecer.

La muralla de roca que protegía a Suna era custodiada por varios ninjas de elite.

Todos puestos hay debido a las órdenes del consejo.

Uno de esos ninjas era.

Yuré, comandante de este escuadrón de defensa, que ahora estaban muertos.

Yuré se inclinaba ante las 2 figuras que entraban a la aldea por la puerta principal.

Una un rubio con ojos azules.

Y la otra un pelinegro con ojos muertos.

Los 2 con sus mantos negros con nubes rojas.

 _Creo que desde aquí podrás ver bien._ Deidara mete la mano en su riñera de dónde saca una figura que simulaba ser una gaviota, la tira al piso y con los sellos de perro y codero lo convierte en un ave la suficiente mente grande para volar con él en su espalda. _No sasori no dana._

 _Solo apresúrate deidara._ Contesto la gruesa voz de la marioneta. _No me gusta esperar._ Se quejó.

Deidara se rio e inicio a volar sobre la aldea.

/ en la aldea de la hoja/ embajada de uzu/

 _vamos come un poco._ Se quejaba anko quien no había logrado que su hijo comiera ni una sola cucharada de puré de col.

Después del incidente que pitón causo con el puesto de coles, todas estas habían terminado siendo compradas por naruto.

Y si algo era seguro era que ni padre o hijo les gustaban las coles.

A naruto lo podría obligar, pero con pitón, ni una grúa abrirá esa mandíbula.

 _¿he pitón quieres?_ Temari que estaba en la aldea para supervisar los exámenes chunin y se quedaba en la embajada de uzu alzo una gran pierna de pavo.

Pitón sonrió y abrió su boca.

Cosa que Anko aprovecho para verter toda la papilla de col que le intentaba dar de comer.

Pitón se puso verde, mientras hinchaba sus mejillas y abría su boca, escupiendo un cerdo de 10 kilos.

El animal aún estaba vivo y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Pitón inicio a gimotear, temari le dio la pierna de pavo y se comió.

 _Kamis sálvenme, este niño no tiene control._ Se quejó anko mientras pitón se metía el hueso del pavo a la boca y lo tragaba.

 _¿Cómo puede comer tanto?_ cuestiono temari.

 _No come, engulle, según Miyu el estómago de pitón actúa como algo llamado universo de bolsillo por lo que cualquier cosa que entra desde su boca hasta su estómago entra a un pequeño universo._ Explico naruto mientras su hijo se dedicaba a pintarse la cara con la salsa de su carne.

 _¿Cómo es posible eso?_ Cuestiono temari.

 _Según se, es un efecto secundario de mi sangre._ Naruto paso una hoja de col por la cara llena de salsa de pitón y luego se la comió. _Causa mutaciones aleatorias benignas en mi descendencia._ Comento.

Pitón veía a su padre y el también metía sus dedos llenos de salsa a su boca, donde su lengua los limpiaba.

 _Necesito 2 baberos. S_ e quejó anko, en que momento ella tenía que cuidar tanto a su hijo como a su padre.

Temari negaba con la cabeza divertida, ella sabía que Naruto solo hacia esto para molestar a la mayor de todas.

Iba a tomar su taza de té cuando una grieta apareció en esta.

Naruto lo vio.

 _Un mal augurio._ Comento Temari.

 _Mad panguro._ Repitió pitón.

/ suna gakure/

Desde el cielo, deidara usaba su ojo telescopio para revisar cuantos vigías tenía la aldea. 4 nada más.

Cosa que aprovecho, para lanzar cuatro arañas hechas de su arcilla explosiva y matar a los vigías.

Algo simple pensó.

Mientras volaba está revisando el lugar, para saber de su llegada no había tantos ninjas en alerta como esperaba.

Dio un salto directo al edificio del kazekage.

Listo para entrar, pero frente a él, estaba el kazekage.

Gaara del desierto, con su mirada fría, su calabaza en su espalda y una nube de arena rodeándolo.

 _Parece que mi infiltración no fue tan exitosa._ Comento deidara, mientras llevaba su mano a su riñonera. _¿Qué me delato?_ Cuestiono.

 _Esa ave._ Gaara la señalo y un gigantesco brazo de arena similar al del shukaku atrapo al ave. _No existen aves así en este desierto._ Comento.

 _¿Qué puedo decir?_ Hizo es sello del cordero con una sola mano. _Me gusta dejar una gran impresión._ El brazo de arena del shukaku exploto, alertando del intruso.

Deidara sonreía mientras lanzaba un montón de pequeñas esferas con ojos contra el kazekage.

Gaara se defendió con un escudo de arena.

Cosas que deidara aprovecho para lanzar otra figura de arcilla para volar, esta vez con la forma de una lechuza.

Volvió a lanzar sus esculturas de arcilla, pero esta vez eran gorriones los cuales persiguieron a gaara como si fueran flechas.

Gaara, salto por los techos esquivando a los gorriones.

Deidara inicio a sacar más figuras de arcilla, unos pequeños gorilas, los cuales al ser liberados.

Tomaban el tamaño de un verdadero gorila.

Estos eran fuertes físicamente y decidieron atacar directamente a gaara.

Eran 6 gorilas de arcilla blanca.

Gaara estaba sobre un puente, los gorilas lo tenían rodeado.

Dos de estos saltaron contra el kazekage, pero el escudo de arena lo defendió, otros dos intentaron atacaron por la espalda, pero gaara los aprisiono.

BANG.

2 gorilas explotaron y destruyeron el puente.

Gaara salto a otro edificio, mientras los cuatro gorilas restantes lo perseguían, esta vez decidieron lanzarle los restos del puente, pero el escudo de arena de gaara lo protegía.

Los cuatro gorilas alzaron sus brazos y se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra gaara.

Uno al frente, otro por detrás, otro a la izquierda y el ultimo a la derecha.

Los 4 golpearon el escudo de arena antes de explotar.

Destruyendo el techo del edificio.

Desde los cielos deidara sobrevolaba el área en círculos observando con su ojo telescopio todo.

 _Interesante._ Uso el lente de aumento para ver más de cerca al kazekage, este surgía intacto de las explosiones, sin una sola herida o daño en su ropa. _El jinchuriki del shubaku de una cola, Sabuko no gaara, el nuevo gran kazekage de Suna gakure, un ninja que es imposible de dañar._ Comento desde los cielos deidara.

Gaara alzo su mano y una nube de arena lo alzo en el aire.

 _¿Qué es eso?_ Grito un civil de la aldea.

 _Es el kazekage._ Grito una anciana.

 _¡DEN LA ALARMA!_ Grito un ambu de la arena.

Kankuro y Baki estaban en el techo del edificio del kazekage, viendo a lo lejos como gaara se ponía a la misma altura del atacante.

 _Kankuro._ Baki le dio unos binoculares.

Kankuro enfoco a su hermano, con su traje compuesto de pantalón rojo, rodilleras negras, una pieza de tela que estaba unida a su playera por medio de una cinta blanca, su playera de manga larga color rojo puesta sobre una playera de maya metálica y una gran cinta que sujetaba su calabaza de arena.

Vio al tipo que estaba sobre el pájaro de color blanco, por sus rasgos desde lejos se podría confundir por una joven de pelo rubio y un ojo azul, pero su capa negra con nubes rojas lo identificaba como un barón.

 _No hay duda es un akatsuki._ Comento Kankuro mientras con los binoculares enfocaba el protector del ninja. _Es de iwa gakure._

BOOMMM

BOOOMMM

BOOOMMM.

Todos veían en el cielo las grandes explosiones que se originaban debido a que el invasor no dejaba de lanzar sus gorriones en contras de kazekage.

Gaara salto de su nube de arena y en su caída llamo a mas arena.

Pronto una gran nube de arena se formó y este inicio a perseguir al invasor.

 _Le dije que no me gusta esperar._ Gruño molesto Hiruko mientras veía el espectáculo que deidara estaba montando. _YURA retírate, es mejor que no sospechen de tu complicidad._ Gruño el titire.

El zombi a su disposición asintió y salto a los tejados.

Mientras deidara volaba por la aldea esquivando las varias corrientes de arena que lo perseguían, estas eran veloces, chocaban, silbaban y cambiaban dependiendo a donde lo siguieran.

Sobrevoló el hospital, el mercado y otros edificios de la aldea.

Gaara estaba sobrevolando la aldea desde el centro y movía sus manos, tenía una ligera mueca de molesta en su rostro pues el enemigo era muy escurridizo, movió su meñique y más arena salió de su calabaza para unirse a la persecución del invasor.

Gaara alzo sus brazos y abrió las manos.

Rápidamente toda la arena en la aldea se elevó para ayudar en la persecución del invasor.

 _Todo está listo._ Deidara, sonreía mientras veía sus 2 manos, estas abrieron sus bocas y liberaron su arcilla.

Cerro sus puños y movió sus dedos.

Mientras gaara en su nube alzo su brazo derecho.

La arena tomo forma del brazo del shukaku.

Abrió sus manos y más gorriones salieron.

Estos pájaros explotaron al contacto con el brazo del shukaku.

En la aldea.

Todos los civiles habían salido a sus techos a ver qué pasaba.

 _Kankuro._ Un ninja con una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo herido apareció. _Estaremos listos pronto para iniciar un ataque aéreo._ Comento el hombre.

Mientras en algunos techos se montaban cañones y ballestas gigantes.

Deidara seguía dando giros y esquivando a la gran cantidad de brazos que surgían de la arena.

 _Este jinchuriki sí que es hábil._ Comento, mientras sus manos sacaban 2 nuevas masas de arcilla. _Pero que tan rápido es._ Sonrió y lanzo sus 2 nuevas esculturas.

2 pájaros con 6 alas demasiado veloces se lanzaron contra gaara, estos eran lo suficiente mente veloces como para escapar de los brazos y estar a centímetros del kazekage.

 _KATSU!_ Grito deidara.

BOOOOMMMM.

Una gran nube de fuego y humo envolvió a gaara.

 _Gaara._ Grito kankuro.

 _Miren._ Dijo un jounin señalando a una esfera que parecía un ojo saliendo de la nube de humo.

El ojo orbitaba alrededor de una esfera parcialmente dañada de arena, que era donde gaara se había resguardado.

 _Hmm maldito._ Se quejó deidara, antes de que una sombra le tapara la luz de la luna llena, volteo y vio la gran esfera de arena que se lo quería comer. _Creo que lo subestime._ Comento mientras intentaba escapar de la ola de arena que lo quera aplastar.

Pero esta lo atrapo y lo encerró dentro de sí.

 _¡Bien!_ Grito kankuro

BOOOMMM.

Una gran explosión lanzo a deidara fuera de la esfera de arena.

 _Maldito._ Se quejó deidara mientras se dirigía contra gaara, más una lengua de arena lo sujeto por el pie y lo llevo en dirección a un gran rostro de arena que se parecía al shukaku.

Deidara lanzo una figura de arcilla a la lengua y luego creo otro búho para seguir sobre volando la aldea.

Gaara vio a kankuro y le hizo una señal.

 _¡Disparen!_ Ordeno kankuro por un radio que un chunin la había dado.

Y acatando su orden.

Los ninjas en los tejados iniciaron a lanzar flechas gigantes explosivas y balas de caño también explosivas.

Haciendo a Deidara mas difícil sus intentos de esquivar la arena.

En uno de sus giros, la arena le sujeto de su brazo.

Gaara alzo la mano y la inicio a acercar como si el sostuviera el brazo de Deidara.

Este creo una escultura con forma de ciempiés que envolvió al brazo de arena y lo intento explotar.

Pero no causo daño alguno.

 _Sabaku kyuun._ Murmuro gaara.

El brazo de deidara fue amputado por abajo del hombro, pero sin dañar el codo.

 _¡Bien hecho!_

 _Kazekage-sama!_

 _¡Lo logro!_

Gritaron algunos shinobis quienes estaban recargando las flechas y los cañones.

 _Mierda._ deidara estaba molestos. _No creí que necesitaría esto._ Comento mientras sacaba una figura de arcilla diferente, era ovalada, con unos grandes brazos que parecía estar abrazándose y una boca alargada. _Es momento de dejar una huella, de verdadero arte._ Deidara lanzo la figura y libero chakra.

Esta creció a un tamaño superior a los 10 metros y abrió sus brazos flotando sobre la aldea.

 _Porque el verdadero arte es._ Hizo sellos con su única mano. _Una explosión._ La figura descendió a toda velocidad contra la aldea.

 _C3!_ Grito el rubio.

BOOOOMMMM! La bomba estallo.

/ en la aldea de la hoja/ 10 pm / lluvia.

En un tejado a unas 8 casas frente a la residencia Namikaze.

Una figura femenina estaba viendo a la familia celebrar el regreso del hokage y de su hijo.

La figura vestía un atuendo semejante al de las aves de rapiña, pero esta ave había alcanzado un rango de elite, por lo que su armadura ya no era de esos feos colores grises o cafés.

Su armadura era semejante a la de kita, pero las líneas doradas habían sido reemplazadas por un color vino. Las partes blancas eran verdes esmeralda, mientras que ella no llevaba un manto único como alas, ella tenía 2 piezas de tela que estaban unidas a sus hombreas las cuales fungían como sus alas, estas eran de un verde muy oscuro y en la parte interna eran de un azul ultra más, su máscara era la parte más diferente pues en lugar de ser una lechuza como kita, esta mascara era la de un colibrí con un pico muy afilado y con unos ojos negros, su cabello rojo lo tenía en una trenza larga que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

 _Parece que se están divirtiendo._ Comento con burla. _¿Qué pasa? ¿tu novia no te invito a la reunión familiar?_ Soltó con una riza a la persona que está a su lado, sentado en el límite del techo.

 _Cállate._ Gruño un molesto tai yagami.

Este tai vestía una versión prototipo de una nueva armadura para los samuráis, olvidándose de la falda y las hombreras, siendo más parecido a una ropa deportiva con piezas de metal en hombros, antebrazos, rodillas, espinillas, codos, espalda y abdomen.

 _Tuvimos una pelea ridícula._ Gruño entre dientes.

 _Jajajajaja._ Se burló el ave de rapiña. _¿enserio? ¿Porque pelearon? ¿te pregunto si se veía gorda o que hacías y tú le respondiste mal?_ Comento con burla.

Tai gruño se puso de pie y llevo su mano a su cintura donde había 2 katanas.

 _No fue eso, quiero que deje de pasar tanto tiempo con ese maldito de Hao, ¡YO SOY SU NOVIO! ¡NO ESE PATETICO ARTISTA MARCIAL!_ Grito tai.

 _BUAJAJAJAJAJAJ._ El ave de rapiña se dobló de riza en el techo mientras parecía intentar calmarse. _Enserio ¿tú y ella? Una pelea ¿porque estas celoso?_ Se seguía burlando el ave de rapiña.

 _NO ESTOY CELOSO, YO SOY SU NOVIO, ELLA NO TIENE PORQUE RECURIR A ESE IDIOTA POR AYUDA O PORQUE TUVO UNA DISCUSIÓN CON SU MADRE, ME LO DEBERIA CONTAR A MI._ Se quejó tai.

 _Jajajjajajaja._ Se seguía riendo el ave de rapiña. _Estas celoso ONI._ Se burló más fuerte.

Tai desenfundo su katana y lanzo un corte directo al cuello del ave de rapiña.

Esta simplemente movió su mano derecha a su cuello y una estaca de hierro detuvo la katana.

 _No estoy celoso, hachidori._ Tai hablo con su verdadero tono de voz, aquel frio y sin emociones.

 _Pues no lo aparentas Oni._ Comento con el mismo tono de voz que tai. _Si sirve de Consuelo, a mí todavía me parece que puedas seducir a cualquier mujer fácil_ comento con palabras venenosas.

La mano derecha de tai sujeto su segunda katana y la desenfundo en un intento de apuñalar en el estómago a Hachidori.

Esta solo movió su brazo izquierdo a su estómago y una estaca de hierro detuvo la katana de tai.

Los 2 se lanzaron en direcciones opuestas e iniciaron a pelear bajo la lluvia.

Tai lanzaba cortes con sus 2 espadas en mano en múltiples estilos tanto el mitsuruji o daotai.

Mientras de hachidori solo las bloqueaba y cuando veía una apertura en los movimientos de tai intentaba clavar una de sus estacas en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Las dos armas se intersectaron con velocidad.

Cada choque de las armas de hierro, sacaban chispas e iluminaban la noche lluviosa.

Tai dio una patada al estómago que hachidori no pudo bloquear.

Tai golpeo sus manos haciendo que sus estacas de hierro se clavaran en el techo y con sus dos katanas le apunto con el filo al cuello.

Hachidori movió sus brazos al cuello de tai como si lo abrazara, pero en un movimiento de sus muñecas 2 estacas de hierro aparecieron.

 _¿entonces?_ Pregunto tai viéndola de forma retórica.

 _¿Estás preparado para morir?_ Cuestiono hachidori.

Los dos guerreros de elite se veían fijamente, tai veía esos cristales negros que hachidori tenía en su máscara, mientras que ella veía el ojo café de tai y su ojo azul con su cicatriz atravesándolo.

 _Solo mátense y terminen con esto._ Dijo una voz.

Los dos al voltear se dieron cuenta quien los miraba.

 _ZENO-SAMA._ Hachidori pateo en la entrepierna a Tai para luego inclinarse ante naruto.

 _Perra._ Gruño tai, de toda la armadura que llevaba tenía que pegarle en el único punto si protección: tai se puso de pie y guardo sus katanas en su cintura.

Naruto estaba sentado viendo hacia el monte de los hokages.

 _Naruto._ Tai se acercó.

Naruto alzo su mano.

 _Dime, en ¿Qué momento? Se te ocurrió que decirle a mito que no conocía nada de ti y que no podía juzgarte ¿era una buena idea?_ Naruto estaba dando su espalda a tai.

 _Bueno, mira yo._ Entonces lo escucho.

SSSCCCRRIIIITTTT.

Fue un rápido chirrido y al siguiente segundo él estaba siendo sujetado por el cuello, en la cabeza del Shodaime hokage, el brazo que lo sujetaba era el de naruto, mientras no podía sentir más allá de su cuello.

 _Tai, aunque eres mi amigo más antiguo._ Estaba sereno al hablar. _Tus recientes acciones dejan mucho que desear, tengo a 4 equipos vigilando a los jinchurikis que quedan y siempre tu eres el único que causa problemas._ Naruto apretó más fuerte impidiendo que tai respirara. _Ahora mito inicio a cuestionarse más sobre tu pasado y nuestros queridos Hao y Husa le están ayudando, mito es esencial para nuestro plan y detestaría tener que reemplazarte._ Tai sintió como naruto abría su mano.

SSSSCRRRIIIITTT.

Tai cayo de rodillas en el techo del edificio donde Hachidori parecía confundida.

Naruto aún le daba la espalda.

A tai le costaba respirar.

Naruto saco su comunicador que brillaba y lo activo.

El holograma de una mujer muy similar en su apariencia a Karin, pero esta ya tendría unos 28 años, llevaba una falda, unos protectores en brazos, hombros, espinilleras y rodillas, aparte de 2 abanicos de mano en su cintura.

 _ **(ZENO-SAMA**_ _)_ Dio una reverencia.

 _Kartiz, asumo que a sucedido algo para que uses el canal de emergencia_. Naruto veía fijamente a la prima de Karin.

 _ **(si zeno-sama, un akatsuki está atacando la aldea de suna gakure, luchando con Gaara-san, lo hemos identificado como deidara de Iwagakure un…)**_ estática.

Naruto golpeo un poco su comunicador y la estática se disipo.

 _ **(lamento eso zeno-sama hubo una gran explosión, en fin, nuestras fuerzas en la aldea están listas para atacar, solo necesitamos su orden)**_ pido la maestra del viento.

Naruto estaba pensativo.

 _Negativo. Kartiz esto ya estaba contemplado en nuestro plan, no actúen y esperen mi llegada, estaré ahí mañana antes del ocaso, mientras solo apoyen a los civiles y no permitan que el consejo de la aldea haga una locura._ Ordeno naruto.

Kartiz pareció pensarlo, pero al final asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **(como ordene Zeno-sama)**_ kartiz se despido con una reverencia.

Naruto guardo su comunicador.

 _Mantengan sus ojos en Mito._ Ordeno naruto. _Los akatsuki iniciaron a momento, hachidori._ Naruto la volteo a ver.

S _i, Zeno-sama._ Se inclinó Hachidori.

 _Tai, me importa una mierda si le cuentas la verdad o una de tus mentiras, pero haz que mito confié en ti de nuevo o tendré que remplazarte._ Amenazo naruto.

 _Si, entiendo._ Tai parecía estar gruñendo y apretando los dientes.

 _Y algo más, vigilen a menma._ esto extraño a los 2 guerreros. _tal vez no hoy, pero pronto nos será útil._ Naruto soltó una carcajada. _Será un buen cordero para sacrificio, si me disculpan._ Naruto despareció en un parpadeo.

 _Maldito, si no fuera porque sello al kyubi en menma no tendríamos que vigilar a mito._ Se quejó tai molesto, viendo la marca en su cuello.

 _Estas molesto por eso o ¿Por qué eres remplazable?_ Cuestiono Hachidori mientras se acercaba a los límites del techo lista para saltar.

 _¡Tú también lo eres!_ Grito molesto tai.

 _Ohhh eres tan tierno Oni haciendo berrinche, todas las aves de rapiña sabemos que somos remplazables, pero nosotras somos quien anuncia al remolino, somos quienes vuelan a su paso y somos quienes se alimenta de sus destrozos, nosotras moriremos por la espiral y nuestros espíritus vivirán en su grandeza, tu por otro lado Oni, solo eres un…._ Antes de que hachidori terminara su discurso.

Tai la partió a la mitad de un solo tajo.

El cuerpo de hachidori exploto y se convirtió en una gran parvada de colibríes los cuales volaron alrededor de tai apresando en un remolino.

Unas manos le sujetaron su rostro, de la parvada surgía una molesta hachidori.

 _No eres más que un niño buscando la aprobación de papa._ Se burló mientras movía su máscara y le daba un beso en la mejilla con sus labios exponiendo su rostro. _Y el amor de una madre._ Hachidori volvió al tornado de colibríes. _Patético._ Se burló mientras se alejaba volando en una sola nube. _ONI_

 _¡NO SOY UN ONI!_ Grito un totalmente furioso tai.

Un rayo callo y alumbro el lugar.

Tai vio su sombra, esta era muy grande y con un cuerno en la cabeza.

 _AAARRRGG!_ Gruño y salió del techo a toda velocidad.

Estaba encabronado.

/ suna gakure/

Gaara suspiraba cansadamente.

Mantener la gran cantidad de arena que protegió su aldea de la explosión era difícil.

 _KAZEKAGE-SAMA!_

 _¡NOS SALVO!_

Gritaron civiles y shinobis por igual.

Deidara sonreía y una de sus figuras de arcilla estuvo muy cerca de gaara sin que este lo notara.

KAT SU! Deidara detono su figura de arcilla.

Pero gaara se cubrió en su defensa perfecta.

 _Eso estuvo cerca._ Dijo Kankuro quien veía feliz la defensa de gaara.

 _La defensa de gaara es absoluta._ Comento baki mientras le informaba que estaban listos para un segundo ataque en cuanto gaara quitara la arena que estaba sobre la aldea.

Katriz estaba con sus aves de rapiña, ella no llevaba su traje puesto, pero las aves a su cargo estaban listas.

Katris termino de hablar con naruto.

 _Ordenes Maori._ Pido una de sus aves.

D _efiendan a los civiles y revisen la entrada de la aldea._ Ordeno Katriz.

Cosa que extraño a su parvada.

 _Pero._ Dijo una cazadora.

Katriz la volteo a ver desafiante mente.

 _Como ordenes Maori._ Se disculpó el ave de rapiña.

Katriz asintió y se movió rumbo a donde estaban Kankuro y Baki.

…

Gaara suspiraba pesadamente, le era difícil mantener mucho tiempo esa cantidad de arena.

Ahora debía crear el tercer ojo para atacar al invasor.

Pero entonces pequeñas hormigas blancas iniciaron a salir de su arena.

 _Ka tsu._ Deidara alzo su único brazo e hizo explotar desde dentro la defensa de gaara.

 _¿Qué?!_ Grito kankuro desde el piso.

Al ver como la esfera de arena de gaara se expandía y luego la arena caía rápidamente al piso.

 _Eso es imposible._ Comento baki.

Deidara sonreía mientras se acercaba a gaara. **(finalmente, sin duda es uno difícil, me tomo mucho darme cuenta de su tiempo de respuesta, además de que cayera en mi trampa, por suerte funciono, esa era mi última arcilla)** el rubio se acercó al inconsciente gaara que aún estaba flotando sostenido por una pequeña cantidad de arena.

Estaba muy cerca cuando gaara alzo su brazo.

 _¿Qué?_ Deidara logro esquivar el movimiento de la arena.

Gaara estaba usando toda su fuerza que le quedaba para mover la arena para que no fuera un peligro para la aldea.

 _¡Disparen!_ Ordeno Kankuro, mientras iniciaba a saltar de techo en techo para llegar bajo su hermano.

Las flechas y balas de cañón seguían siendo disparadas contra deidara, quien con su figura de arcilla esquivaba todos los impactos.

 _Eso es lo mejor que tiene._ Se burló el rubio ninja.

ZZZZZZUUUUUIIIIIPPPP.

Un silbido se escuchó fuertemente en la oscura noche, el silbido.

Era demasiado rápido.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar deidara estaba atrapado entre 2 corrientes de viento, las cuales lo golpeaban múltiples veces en todas direcciones.

Su pájaro de arcilla perdió sus brazos y sus alas recibieron varios cortes.

 _¿Quién?_ Cuestiono Kankuro, mientras en un edificio cercano veía a Kartiz con sus 2 abanicos alzados.

Sonrió un poco.

La distracción le dio a gaara tiempo suficiente para expulsar toda la arena al desierto.

Al hacerlo cayo inconsciente y su cuerpo se precipitó desde casi cien metros de altura contra el suelo de la aldea.

Deidara en lo que quedaba de su ave de arcilla lo intercepto y a duras penas se inició a alejar rumbo a la salida de la aldea.

 _ALTO AL FUEGO PUEDEN HERIR AL KAZEKAGE._ Grito Baki, deteniendo a quienes estaban por disparar sus flechas.

 _No se lo llevaran._ Dijo Kankuro mientras iniciaba a saltar de edificio en edificio para seguir al akatsuki.

Mientras lo así en el cielo deidara sonreía.

descendió tranquilamente al otro lado de la entrada de la aldea.

 _Lamento haberte hecho esperar Sasori-no-dana._ Comento el rubio solo para esquivar un coletazo venenoso del aguijón de Hiruko.

 _Detesto esperar Deidara._ La voz gruesa del títere se escuchaba molesta.

 _Veo que terminaste tu trabajo._ Se burló el rubio.

 _A diferencia tuya, yo si soy eficiente._ Comento mientras indicaba a arrastrase en la arena nocturna.

 _DANA._ Grito deidara para seguirlo.

Mientras tras de ellos el pájaro de arcilla sobrevolar llevando a Gaara sujeto en su cola.

Kankuro esperaba ser recibido por los ambus o escuchar el ruido de batalla, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con los cadáveres de los guardias de la aldea.

 _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ Cuestiono un jounnin que lo acompañaba.

Todos estaban muertos.

 _Rápido._ Dijo kankuro mientras seguía en línea recta para perseguir al secuestrador de su hermano.

 _Espere._ Dijo un jounin. _Hay sobrevivientes._ Comento mientras volteaba a un ninja herido.

 _¡Alto!_ Grito kankuro al ver el delgado hilo que el ninja tenia atado.

BOOOMMMM.

…

En el desierto.

 _Parece que activaron tu trampa._ Comento deidara.

 _Era algo obvio._ Sentencio Hiruko.

/ubicación clasificada/

 _Son ciertos los rumores._ Cuestiono una distorsionada voz.

 _Lo son._ Dijo otra.

 _Sarutobi nos advirtió._ Comento otra voz.

 _Ellos lo mataron, es triste ver que nadie haga algo._ Hablo una voz femenina.

 _Por eso existimos._ Hablo una quinta voz.

 _Para cuidar al mundo del remolino._ Comento el único que estaba presente en el lugar.

Un pelirrojo.

/de regreso a suna gakure/

Era imposible que algo hubiera sobrevivido a esa explosión y a ese derrumbe.

 _Tardaremos días en quitar todo esto._ Comento un gennin.

 _A un lado._ Katriz se movió entre los ninjas de suna y alzo sus abanicos.

Dio 2 vueltas sobre las puntas de su pie y agito sus abanicos.

Un remolino gris surgió y convirtió la piedra en arena.

Exceptuando una gigantesca figura negra.

En cuanto la figura sintió que el peso sobre su disminuyo exploto en humo, revelando a kankuro junto con 4 ninjas heridos.

 _Suerte._ Murmuro kankuro entregando a sus compañeros heridos. _Tengo que seguirlos._

 _Kankuro._ Baki lo detuvo. _Debes esperar a un equipo de apoyo._ Comento el hombre de rostro tapado.

N _o necesariamente._ Katriz trono dos veces sus dedos y 2 aves de rapiña aparecieron. _Síganlo._ Ordeno.

 _A la orden kaori._ Respondieron las 2 aves de rapiña, mientras seguían a kankuro desde una distancia segura.

Pero más adelante se tuvieron que separar por 3 caminos diferentes.

Debido a una distracción de los akatsuki.

/ al día siguiente/ 7 am/ costa de suwa/

Una cantera.

Una gran cantera donde había mármol, jaspear y obsidiana.

Era una gran fuente de economía.

Para la zona.

Todos los que vivían hay eran felices.

Menos los trabajadores.

El daimio de las tierras de Suwa había pedido a Kumo que se investigaran, los rumores que le llegaban sobre quienes trabajaban en la cantera.

Este grupo estaba conformado por.

Killer bee.

Darui.

Omoi.

Samui.

Baitai el remplazo de karui.

Estos ninjas estaban escondidos vigilando la gran cantera.

Habían visto como los trabajadores se despertaban a las 4 de la mañana, eran golpeados para que se pusieran a trabajar, golpeando y cargando rocas solo con sus manos desnudas, algunos solo llevaban trozos de tela por ropas.

Había desde jóvenes hasta ancianos.

Todos con cicatrices y marcas de tortura.

Eran las 7 :30 cuando les dieron su ración de agua y una extraña pasta gris como desayuno.

 _¿Qué llevan en el cuello?_ Cuestiono Omoi mientras señalaba a los esclavos que eran los trabajadores de la calera.

 _No tenemos idea._ Comento Samui.

Killer bee estaba escondido escribiendo rap.

Mientras 2 garzas lo veían fijamente.

De hecho, el jinchuriki del Hachibi, estaba notando que había muchas aves que no debería estar en la zona.

Todas ellas paradas o postradas en distintos árboles y rocas, esperando y viendo.

De pronto.

Uno de los esclavos el cual estaba rompiendo una roca soltó su pico y salió corriendo, trepando y escalando la cantera.

Parecía que iba a lograr escapar.

Cuando tras poner un pie fuera del perímetro que vigilaban las aves.

Su cabeza exploto.

De lo que parecía ser el centro de mando de este lugar.

Salieron 2 hombres, median una cabeza más que el raikage, tenían su misma o más masa muscular, llevaban como armas una hoz y un martillo, los 2 tenían una pequeña cantidad de cabello, era rojo habanero, además de eso, le faltaba a cada uno un brazo.

A uno el derecho y al otro el izquierdo, señal de que eran gemelos siameses separadas por una cirugía.

El de la hoz en su espalda, se acercó y cargo al cuerpo como si fuese una hoja de papel.

El otro con su gran martillo golpeo una campana.

Todos los esclavos se detuvieron de trabajar y llegaron al centro de la cantera.

Pronto los esclavos se vieron reunidos en el centro de la calera.

Uno de los esclavos se cayó debido a lo débil que estaba.

El de la hoz lo pateo, el hombre salió volando como si un tren lo hubiera lanzado a toda velocidad.

Su hermano del martillo soltó una riza histérica.

Estuvo claro para los ninjas de kumo.

Que esos 2 eran puro musculo y nada de cerebro, por lo que su líder debía ser más listo.

Del interior de una cueva salió la líder de este singular dúo.

Vestía un uniforme de combate con rodilleras, espinilleras y botas de camuflaje, un pantalón de camuflaje, llevaba unas protecciones para los hombros y los antebrazos, pero bajo de eso vestía una playera gris de tirantes, el protector de su frente era un triángulo compuesto de otros 4 triángulos con remolinos en su centro y lo más destacable era su tono de piel y su cabello rojo.

Killer bee, Samui y Omoi se sorprendieron.

Hay estaba la muerta Karui, se veía diferente, aun no tenía pechonalidad*, pero sin duda había crecido en altura y sus músculos se veían mas definidos.

 _BIEN ESCORIAS._ La voz de Karui ese escuchaba hasta las montañas. _DEBIDO A LA GRAN IDEA DE ESE MUERTO, SOLO TENDRAN DOS RACIONES DE AGUA Y COMIDA ESTA SEMANA._ Ordeno.

 _¡No puedes hacernos esto!_ Grito uno de los esclavos.

Killer bee vio con horror como karui alzaba su mano y señalaba al esclavo; hombre con el martillo en un despliegue de velocidad increíble estuvo tras del esclavo y de un solo golpe desprendió la cabeza del cuerpo.

Su gemelo de la hoz se soltó a reír, cosa que el del martillo imito.

 _GRACIAS A SU AMIGO, UNA RASION DE AGUA Y UNA DE COMIDA CADA TRES DIAS._ Sentencio Karui. _¡Eso es todo A TRABAJAR!_ Ordeno en un grito.

 _Ya escuchadon a la dama._ Dijo el del martillo.

 _A tdajad._ Grito el de la hoz.

Los 2 siameses patearon a los que eran más lentos o estaban cansados, riéndose de ellos mientras se golpeaban en el piso.

Karui volteo justo al lugar donde hace unos segundos habían estado los ninjas de kumo.

 _Tenemos que informarle a Raikage-sama._ Comento Darui.

Los otros ninjas y un pensativo Killer Bee asintieron.

…

/desierto de Kaze no kuni/

Los 2 miembros de Akatsuki caminaban en silencio.

Deidara con su único brazo disponible estaba acomodándose su sombrero.

Mientras Hiruko se arrastraba lentamente vigilando al jinchuriki de cerca.

De pronto los dos criminales rango S se detuvieron.

Una briza alzo un poco de la arena del desierto, el sol estaba en lo alto, el aire era seco, libre de cualquier rastro de humedad.

 _Parece que nos encontraron._ Comento Sasori a través de Hiruko.

Deidara volteo y se encontró con un fatigado Kankuro.

 _Finalmente._ Comento en un suspiro de cansancio el ninja de las marionetas.

Hiruko se giró lentamente y entonces hablo.

 _Ya veo, seguiste la arena que deja caer su cuerpo._ Sentencio.

Kankuro veía a los 2 ninjas.

(estoy seguro que el que tiene al pájaro raro es quien se llevó a gaara) pensó viendo a Deidara, (entonces el otro es quien puso los explosivos en la aldea) vio a hiruko. (bien) se llevó las manos a su espalda.

Desenrollo sus 3 pergaminos.

 _Sasori, Kame, Supaida._ Comento mientras invocaba a sus marionetas.

Sasori, el escorpión no había cambiado mucho en estos tres años, exceptuando las marcas y daño que había recibido en su coraza durante las múltiples batallas que ha librado.

Kame, era un ser de 4 patas, con la cabeza de una tortuga acorazada como un ariete y sobre su espalda una gran cantidad de placas hexagonales de metal.

Supaida era una extraña esfera con picos.

 _Vaya._ Dijo deidara. _Si no mal recuerdo este Jinchuriki tiene varios hermanos y uno de ellos sabe manipular las marionetas._ Se rio el rubio. _Se llamaba Kantaro o quizás Tampachi._

 _Es kankuro._ Grito el marionetista

D _eidara adelántate._ Ordeno Sasori mientras de un salto se movía y se interponía dentro de Hiruko, entre Deidara y Kankuro.

 _Si._ de un salto el rubio estuvo en la espalda de su ave de arcilla. _Me adelanto._

 _No te iras._ Kankuro movió 3 dedos y Supaida salió disparada cual misil contra el ex ninja de iwagakure.

El misil en que se convirtió supaida estaba por interceptar la nuca de deidara.

 _¿eh?_ Cuestiono el rubio.

Mas las navajas se detuvieron a milímetros de su rostro.

 _¿eh?_ Comento Kankuro mientras veía lo que detenía a Supaida.

Era una extremidad gris segmentada, la cual terminaba en una filosa punta, simulando ser la cola de algún escorpión.

Esta salía debajo de la ropa de aquel extraño jorobado.

 _Yo soy tu oponente._ Sentencio mientras sujetaba a Supaida. _¿Qué estas esperando Deidara? Estorbas._ Grito Hiruko.

 _Si, ya me voy_ el ave se alejó un par de metros antes de que el rubio volteara. _Pobre de ti, de todos los oponentes que te pudieron tocar, sasori es el peor._

(si quiero salvar a gaara, tengo que encararme de este primero) pensó Kankuro. _Bien._ Cerro su puño y supaida se abrió.

La esfera con picos se convirtió en una araña de metal, sus piernas eran muy delgadas, su cabeza tenía 2 grandes aguijones y su vientre era plano como un escudo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Supaida lanzo cuatro de sus patas contra sasori.

Este las bloqueo con su cola.

Pero al hacerlo estas se volvieron a partir en tres convirtiéndose en doce filosas armas las cuales rasgaron la túnica del akatsuki.

 _Interesante._ Comento Sasori mientras se movía un poco y terminaba de romper la tela.

Kankuro observo a su oponente.

 _¿una marioneta?_ Se cuestionó mientras movía sus 2 manos.

En una los hilos de chakra tenían a su sasori, en la otra estaba Supaida.

 _Pero._ Movió su cuello en todas direcciones buscando a alguien. _¿Dónde está el titiritero?_ Cuestiono.

 _Hehehe._ Se burló hiruko. _He estado guardando esto porque no lo he probado, pero será interesante ahora._ Alzo el brazo sin alterar de hiruko, lo abrió por la mitad y la palma de la mano brillo. Jiton: Hokori no kohai. Alzo su brazo.

Kankuro salto para meterse en Kame.

Y activo sus escudos.

Pero aun así sintió la tremenda energía que venía contra él.

(moriré) pensó el ninja.

Supaida y Sasori estaban tiradas en la arena sin movimiento, debido a que kankuro necesitaba las dos manos para controla a kame.

Pero aun sin ser controladas, las dos marionetas se pusieron en pie y saltaron justo antes de que el rayo de chakra alcanzara a Kame.

Una luz cegadora ilumino el desierto.

…

Las 2 aves de rapiña vieron la luz y corrieron al origen de la misma para apoyar en la batalla.

…

 _Vaya._ Comento sasori. _Solo un tiro._ La marioneta se deshizo de su brazo humano, ahora era inservible tras ese jutsu. _creo que lo modificare para…._ Antes de terminar de hablar.

Fue lanzado por los aires por un poderoso impacto desde bajo.

La cabeza de kame le había golpeado.

La boca de kame dio un gran mordico a la tela que tenía hiruko. Antes de lanzarlo.

Kame surgía de las arenas del desierto las placas delanteras tenían quemaduras y grietas por igual, mientras que la parte trasera se estaba atascando debido a haberse sumergido en la arena para escapar.

 _Supaida, sasori._ Comento kankuro abriendo un poco el caparazón de Kame, las pocas piezas que quedaban de sus 2 marionetas eran trozos inservibles.

Su distracción fue el momento que sasori aprovecho.

De un solo golpe rompió una de las placas protectoras de Kame y alcanzo a golear a kankuro en el esternón.

 _Con eso bastara._ Comento guardando la cola de escorpión en la gran mascara que tenía en su espalda. _En tres días en veneno te acabara._

 _¿Quién?_ Comento kankuro apenas pudo articular una palabra y deteniendo las placas de kame.

 _Tienes un gran talento, joven marionetita, pero para mí aún hay mucho que pulir._ Sentencio Sasori. _Saluda a Chiyo-baa-san de mi parte._ Comento el títere alejándose.

 _Gaara._ Kankuro cayo inconsciente.

Cuarenta minutos después fue encontrado por las 2 aves de rapiña quienes no podían seguir el rastro del Akatsuki por lo que pidieron nuevas órdenes.

No sabían si seguir su búsqueda y dejar morir a kankuro.

O llevarlo de vuelta a Suna.

/Kiri gakure/

Mei Terumi estaba junto con ao revisando los avances de la nueva época de Kiri.

Tras que el reinado del terror de Yagura terminara una nueva época se alzó para Kiri.

Los días oscuros habían pasado y el futuro era prometedor.

Tras adoptar algunas de las formas de entrenamiento extranjeras Kiri pronto tendría su primera generación de genins criados tras la guerra.

En estos momentos Mei veía a los 6 espadachines de Kiri.

Desde que Naruto-san había dejado a chojuro a cargo de las 6 espadas de kiri este se tomó enserio sus palabras.

Creo 3 reglas.

Las espadas serán quienes seleccionen a sus dueños.

Las espadas serán pasadas a la muerte natural o en batalla de su dueño.

Las espadas son de kiri y estas siempre defenderán a kiri.

He así.

Que la búsqueda de los nuevos espadachines inicio.

El primero fue Remon quien cuidaba de su hermano menor, los 2 perdieron todo en la noche del shinigami por eso a cambio de ser un espadachín él y su hermano obtendrían una casa.

Remon fue escogido por la Kubikiribocho la espada que se sanaba a si misma encontró en remon un usuario hábil y con la suficiente creatividad para usarla.

Luego encontró a Momo ella era una temerosa chica que le tenía miedo a su propia sombra tras ser prisionera quien sabe cuánto tiempo, para sorpresa de todos las kibas la escogieron como su dueña, así que ella era tímida, pero eso no le quitaba lo peligrosa.

Luego estaba Budou este era un simple gennin cuando la espada lo selecciono, cabe decir que era el más entusiasta del grupo exponiendo su vida de manera innecesaria muchas veces.

Luego estaba Orenji, ella era la más joven del grupo apenas de 9 años, unos pensarían que una niña no debería estar en ese grupo, pero cuando la Nuibari se envolvió en su mano sin intenciones de soltarla estuvo claro que era una de ellos.

Y el ultimo Suika quien era un lector de novelas y que por azares del destino había sobrevivido a ser golpeado por la Shibuki y esta lo selecciono como su usuario.

Estos eran los nuevos 6 espadachines de la aldea oculta entre la niebla.

Últimamente Kiri había estado teniendo problemas con los habitantes del continente de las tierras umbras.

Muy pocas veces Kiri podía presumir de una fuerza superior.

Pero en las recientes incursiones bélicas entre el continente y Mizu no kuni, Kiri había demostrado su fuerza.

Cosa que Mei orgullosamente presumía.

Pero recientemente Ao se estaba dando cuenta de los tratos Secretos que el Daimio tenía con Cha no kuni y los iniciaba a desaprobar.

Mei evaluaba sus opciones.

Los aliados de Kiri eran contados.

La isla rokai, la isla nagi, la isla o uzu y habían perdido a su mayor aliado mercantil hace tres años la península isanagi, actualmente estaban en negociaciones con el ahora conocido como nadeshiko no kuni el nuevo gran país que controlaba desde los pantanos letales hasta los nidos de sirenas.

Cha no kuni siempre había hecho pequeños tratos y negocios efímeros, pero bien remunerados, el hecho de que ellos controlara el comercio marítimo era lo único que mantenía a Kiri en estabilidad, si Cha no kuni quisiera podría aislar a Kiri, pues controlan todas las islas, las penínsulas y los puertos del mar elemental.

Mei y Ao estaban por entrar a su oficina cuando lo notaron.

Los 2 hombres que estaban en la puerta de la oficina de la mizukage.

Eran claramente piratas, pero había algo diferente a los piratas que Mei conocía.

Siempre que un barco pirata atracaba en Kiri mei lo tenía que recibir pues no sabía si era del consorcio negro o de sus enemigos.

Los piratas, no suelen estar muy presentables y mucho menos limpios.

Pero estos eran diferentes.

Vestían unas botas negras, un pantalón gris, una playera de algodón cubierta por un saco negro y paliacates en su frente, uno llevaba sombrero, pero estos piratas se veían más fuertes y extrañamente más peligrosos.

Pero apenas los vieron se hicieron a un lado y abrieron las puertas.

Dentro de la oficina había dos personas, una mujer y una joven.

Mei conocía a la joven, pues más de una vez le había tocado tocarse con la sirena del oeste, o mejor conocida como Tayuyá Uzumaki.

Pero a la mujer mayor mei no la conocía, era claro que era una uzumaki, su cabello rojizo la delataba, tenía un costoso abrigo de seda verde con adornos de dragones dorados en su manto, su pelo era sujeto por 2 flautas en un chongo, además de llevar varias piezas de joyería muy fina y elegantes movimientos al andar.

 _Tayuyá-san._ Saludo Mei.

 _Mizukage-san._ Respondió Tayuyá.

Okay algo andaba mal. ¿desde cuándo la boca sucia de Tayuyá trataba bien a alguien?

 _Por favor tomen asiento._ Mei indico las sillas acomodadas frente a su escritorio. _Ao podrías servimos te por favor._ Pido.

Pero Ao ya se había adelantado y traía él te caliente con panecillos.

 _Bueno, solo estoy haciendo esto porque caruto me lo ordeno._ Tayuyá no se sentó, pero le acomodo la silla a la mujer. _mizukage, permítame presentarle a mi madre…_ tayuyá tomo aliento. _Madame Gao._ Termino.

Mei abrió os ojos impresionada y a Ao casi se le rompe una taza de té.

Madame gao una de las cabezas del consorcio negro, la líder de la hermandad pirata desde hace casi cien años, una mujer de cuidado, ella controla los mares del continente elemental.

Mei suspiro, esto sería para largo.

/ konoha no sato/ embajada de Uzu.

Apenas el salir del sol.

Entei el caballo del fuego demoniaco estaba listo para partir.

Naruto estaba arreglando unos papeles y desgano a Anko como su suplente en el consejo en lo que él estaba fuera de la aldea.

Temari estaba preocupada por lo que hace unos momentos Baki le había comunicado.

Kankuro estaba grabe en el hospital por un veneno sin identificación, tanto que habían ido con los más viejos para pedir su ayuda.

Naruto estaba por partir.

 _Maldita sea._ Hachidori salió de su habitación, su cuerpo cubierto por un uniforme estándar de ave de rapiña. _Tardaran 2 semanas en reparar mi armadura._ Se quejó el ave de rapiña.

Naruto iba a responder, pero otra ave le informo que un ambu estaba en la puerta.

Ahora se preguntará ¿Por qué simplemente el ambu no apareció frente a naruto?

Simple, la renegociación de los acuerdos de los uzumaki con Konoha trajeron ciertos privilegios y convirtieron la embajada de uzu en un lugar intocable para los ambus de konoha.

 _El consejo le solicita, zeno-sama._ Dijo el ambu.

Naruto sonrió.

Ese ambu era un Aburame.

O los aburame una leal y letal buena adquisición.

Naruto le pidió a temari y a entei esperarlo en la salida de la aldea, partirían tan pronto terminara lo que el consejo quisiera hablarle.

Naruto no era tonto.

 _Piton, salde una vez._ Ordeno.

De la tierra una pequeña cabeza se asomó y sonrió mostrando los dientes, todos ellos.

 _Regresa a casa._ Pido.

 _Tu no estarás._ Respondió el niño.

Naruto le froto el pelo.

 _Volveré más pronto de lo que piensas._ Pidió.

Piton asintió y se hundió en la tierra regresando a casa, no sin antes comerse un gran tramo de carne que un carnicero dejo muy cerca del piso.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Su hijo tenía mucho que aprender.

Como siempre llego a la oficina del hokage.

Y en esta ya estaba minato y para su sorpresa.

Mito, Nao, Husa, Kakashi, Menma, Kui y Sakura Harumo.

 _Naruto, azumo que ya te enteraste lo que paso en Suna._ Cuestiono minato viendo fijamente a su hijo mayor.

Naruto sonrió. _Si y supongo que este es el equipo que enviaras a esa misión._ Negó con la cabeza. _Estas dispuesto a poner en riesgo a Mito solo por quedar bien con otra aldea ninja._ Le cuestiono su decisión.

 _No eres un ninja de mi aldea, no puedes cuestionar mis decisiones, solo se por el mensaje que suna necesita ayuda, yo envió a quienes creo que son los mejores para ayudarla, solo quería corroborar que estuvieras enterado de mi decisión._ Explico minato.

N _o puedo permitir que un elemento tan valioso como mito_ sea puesto en riesgo. Naruto salió de la oficina y reanudo su plan original. _¿Dónde mierda esta tai cuando se le necesita?_ Cuestiono naruto.

/con tai/

Tai se estaba despertando con una horrible resaca, la boca le sabia a mierda y todo le daba vueltas.

Se disponía a ira a vomitar cuando su comunicador sonó.

No era un holograma era un audio.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Grito al reconocer el número.

 _Zeno-sama tiene una misión para nosotros, vigilar a mito, saldrá de la aldea y es importante que la vigilemos._ Comento hachidori del otro lado.

Tai gruño. _Dame cinco minutos te veo en la puerta de la aldea._

 _Te estaré esperando Darling._ Soltó una carcajada hachidori.

/ puerta de la aldea/

Menma, kakashi y Sakura se habían estado poniendo al día.

Para sakura y kakashi fie un shock ver el cambio de actitud tan drástico en menma, parecía otra persona totalmente distinta.

Además de que menma por primera vez conocía a Kui.

 _Conque tu eres el hermano menor de naruto._ Kui lo señalo mientras lo veía de todos lados, se enfocó en su entre pierna, menma se sonrojo, Kui soltó una carcajada. E _res muy mono._ Kui le jalo los cachetes a menma, antes de lanzarlo por los aires. _Pero no eres muy hábil._ Suspiro.

Menma se estrelló contra una pared y tenía los ojos de espiral.

 _Siempre eres igual con los hombres Kui._ Se burló mito.

 _Solo con los pervertidos._ Sonrió Kui.

Naruto se sentó en su silla y temari se agarró fuertemente de su cintura.

Entei esperaba ansioso la orden para poder salir de la aldea.

Mito estaba bromeando con Kui y Husa.

Cuando alguien apareció.

 _¿Qué haces aquí?_ Cuestiono la molesta pelirroja.

 _Tengo ordenes de cuidarte._ Tai mostro un papel con una misión.

Mito lo tomo y le dedico la mirada.

 _Claro, ¡soy solo eso para TI UNA MALDITA MISION!_ Grito molesta la pelirroja mientras su cabello se alzaba en 9 mechones.

 _No, mito, si me dejas explicar._ Tai alzo las manos.

Un brazo se colocó en la cintura de mito. _Vámonos mito no tienes por qué aguantar a este idiota._ Comento Hao mientras se llevaba a mito con su equipo.

Tai iba a desenfundar su espada.

Pero un relincho lo detuvo.

El golpe de las pesuñas de entei le informo que naruto lo estaba viendo.

Tai pudo leer sus labios.

Ni se te ocurra matarlo. Ordeno naruto.

Tai a regañadientes soltó su espada y se unió a los equipos que partían de la aldea.

 _Veamos quienes llega primero._ Naruto desafío a los ninjas. _HIA! h_ alo las riendas de su caballo.

Entei golpeo con las pesuñas delanteras el piso antes de emprender su trote veloz.

 _HIIIIIPPPP!._ Relincho e inicio a correr.

 _AAAAAAAA CAAAMMMMBIIIEEEE DEEE IDEA!_ Grito Temari quien no se podía sostener de la cintura de naruto.

De un salto entei inicio a cabalgar sobre las nubes dejando un rastro de ceniza por donde pasaba.

 _¡En marcha!_ Ordeno Kakashi, pues se supone que ellos debían partir antes que Naruto.

( _ **donde mierda esta hachidori**_ _)_ Tai uso su comunicador mientras corría.

 _(_ _ **más cerca de lo que crees, por cierto, lindo trasero**_ _)_ comento el ave de rapiña para echarse a reír.

Tai gruño molesto y alcanzo a mito saltando en los árboles.

 _Escucha mito…_ Tai inicio a hablar, pero alguien le lanzo una ardilla con espuma en la boca.

Husa se reía mientras, Hao disimuladamente se limpian la crema de afeitar que le puso en la boca al animal.

Kui simplemente le quito la ardilla.

 _Con razón Naruto-sama te quiere desechar._ Sin más salto para seguir a los demás ninjas de la hoja.

Tai se puso de pie y volvió a seguir a mito.

Todos los ninjas iban rumbo a un solo lugar.

Suna gakure.

/mientras tanto/

 _Finalmente._ Comento Deidara mientras él y Sasori daba un brinco a un rio.

 _Si._ Sasorio no hizo movimiento, pero una gran roca se movió dando acceso a una cueva donde estaba una figura holográfica esperándolos.

 _ **(Ya llegaron).**_ La figura hizo sellos de manos y grito. ( _ **kuchiyone no jutsu).**_ una estatua con forma humanoide, encadenada por las muñecas y la boca sellada, inicio a surgir. **(** _ **A sus lugares).**_ ordeno el holograma.

Mientras otros 7 hologramas aparecían sobre los demás dedos, dejando libre solo el pulgar.

 _ **(Bien estamos por iniciar la sexta extracción).**_ Dijo el holograma del líder. **(** _ **Recuerden serán tres días y tres noches, por lo que dejen en un buen lugar sus cuerpos).**_ Ordeno.

A lo que todos los hologramas asintieron.

 _ **8Fuinjutsu: Genryu kyufujin).**_ Dijo el holograma principal.

Lo que mantenía cerrada la boca de la estatua se abrió y con la boca abierta nueve dragones fantasmas saltaron contra un objetivo.

El cuerpo de Gaara.

Poco a poco su vida y su chakra iniciaron a ser drenados.

En tres días Gaara moriría.

….

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

*(jejeje demándenme ese chiste no pasa de moda)

Irrealiti. Espero que les guste.

Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.

* * *

I A LIVE.


	16. Chapter 14-2

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

(el mapa que uso para la historia es este: /data/MetaMirrorCache/_img_mapa_ninja_de_la_naciones_elementales_03_ )

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** / x-x/ agradecimientos/

Irrealiti13: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA MALDITO, ME OYERON MALDITO, CADA VEZ QUE LO INICBA AA ESCRIBIR O CONTINUARLO PASABA ALGO MAL, PRIMERO SE CAYO MI ABUELA, LUEGO ATROPELLARON A MI PRIMO, MI ABUELA NOS ENVENENO POR ACCIDENTE, SE MURIO MI PERRO, ME DIO UNA TERIBLE FIEBRE CON DIARREA Y TEMBLO, LO DIGO ESTE CAPITULO ESTA MALDITO.

Espero que lo disfruten porque me causo demasiado sufrimiento.

Solo dedicare este capítulo a mi perro chihuahua Killer 13 años de vida y lo mato otro perro, descansa mi mejor amigo que Xólotl te tenga a su lado te veré en el Mictlan.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dante de Aquiles:** si las cosas están tensas y se pondrán mas tensas en este cap, paiton es solo un bebe ¿Qué daño puede hacer un bebe?, es necesario para la historia en lo personal Sarutobi es de mis personajes favoritos y no hay rey de los mares solo existe una reina.

 **CCSakuraforever:** gracias por tu comentario, me suben el animo en estos meses difíciles.

 **Lavida134:** gracias y lamento la tardanza espero que te guste el cap.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ capítulo treceavo: el paso del tiempo (2 de 2) /

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

( _ **medios de comunicación)**_

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

 _ **Bijus y brujas...**_

…

/ konoha no sato/ 3:15 pm/ complejo Sarutobi/

Kurenai estaba en casa cuidando a Mirai hoy tenia día libre por lo que podía pasar tiempo con su hija.

Mirai era una niña muy lista y amable aun para una beba, su padrino Shikamaru a veces la iba a cuidar o su madrina Hinata la vigilaba cuando ella no podía.

Hoy mirai estaba jugando en el patio del complejo, persiguiendo una mariposa.

Kurenai la estaba viendo mientras cuidaba las flores del jardín cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, estaban Anko y Yugao quien traía a su hijo Kendo en brazos, el niño tenía un escudo y una espada de madera en la espalda.

 _Lamentamos llegar tarde._ Comento Yugao.

Hoy era la reunión semanal de las amigas, desde jóvenes lo hacían y se había vuelto una costumbre y aprovechaban que las 3 tenían hijos para así ellos se entretuvieran mientras platicaban.

 _Anko ¿y piton?_ Cuestiono kurenai.

Yugao puso a kendo en el césped y pronto un hueco se abrió en el patio de Kurenai de donde se asomó la cabeza de piton.

Mirai y Kendo se acercaron para jugar con Piton.

Los 3 se metieron por su agujero.

 _¿está bien que los dejemos jugar así?_ Cuestiono Yugao.

D _éjalos ¿Qué es lo peor que podrían estar haciendo haya abajo?_ Respondió Anko.

/del otro lado del tune/ bajo la bóveda del banco de Konoha/

Era un día tranquilo en el banco

BOOOOMMMM!

La puerta de la bóveda exploto, dejo inconscientes a todos los que estaban en el banco y destruyo el sistema de alarmas.

Desde el piso de la bóveda se veía un hoyo.

De este salió Kendo, Luego Mirai y al último Piton.

Los 3 se vieron extrañaros.

(traductor bebe activado)

(¿dónde estamos?) cuestiono mirai (aquí no están los peluches o los dulces) cuestiono la niña.

Kendo alzo un fajo de Ryos (solo hay papel que los adultos usan) discretamente se metió un fajo en su ropa.

(sabía que debíamos dar vuelta en Alburquerque) dijo piton mientras sacaba un mapa de su sistema de túneles.

Los 3 niños vieron el mapa de piton.

Era una hoja café con distintos garabatos, espérales, líneas en zigzag, líneas rectas, paralelas, perpendiculares, círculos y líneas entrecruzadas.

(bueno hay que aprovechar) comento Piton llevándose una bolsa de oro a la boca y comiéndoselo.

Mirai se llevó unos cuantos billetes de 100 000 ryos y Kendo una bolsa llena de monedas de oro.

Los 3 bebes escaparon por el túnel, no sin antes explotarlo para que así nadie los siguiera.

/ con Anko, Kurenai y Yugao/

 _Entonces Anko._ Kurenai estaba comiendo un sándwich. _Como se siente vivir temporalmente en la embajada Uzumaki._ Cuestiono.

 _Pues es extraño, hay demasiados sirvientes que esperan una orden, hay demasiadas aves de rapiña vigilando la zona y eso sin contar a esa Tsundere que vive con naruto._ Se quejó la peli morada mientras se comía una brocheta de Dangos.

 _¿Tsundere?_ Cuestiono Yugao, ella solo tomaba una taza de café.

 _Si, esa, hachimori o hachikori o como quiera que se llame._ Anko bufo. _De no ser porque paiton hundió nuestra casa por ocurrírsele hacer tantos túneles todo estaría bien._ Comento mordiendo un dango. _Pero me da mala espina, viste todo el tiempo su armadura, siempre me vigila con esos cristales, aunque es buena y amable con Paiton._ Anko suspiro. _Pero está obsesionada con Naruto, o bueno como ella lo dice Zeno-sama._ Anko aún no se acostumbraba al título de naruto.

Los bebes salieron del agujero.

Algo sucios, pero felices, finalmente habían encontrado lo que buscaban.

Claro destruyeron 3 casas y 4 locales de comida.

Pero finalmente habían saquearon la bodega de la dulcería y la juguetería.

 _Volví._ Dijo una voz masculina entrando a la casa de Kurenai.

Azuma se estaba quitando sus sandalias, cuando una pequeña niña con pelo café y ojos negros le salto.

 _Papi._ Mirai salto a abrazar a su padre.

 _Mirai, ¿Cómo estás?_ Dijo cargando a su hija en sus brazos.

 _Bien, mira._ La niña saco un dulce de su pantalón. _Paiton nos llevó por dulces._ Dijo.

Azuma vio como piton se ocultaba tras su madre.

 _No hija, se llama Piton, no paiton._ Corrigió azuma a su hija.

 _Paiton._ Dijo Mirai.

 _Piton._ Dijo Azuma.

 _Paiton._ Mirai alzo sus manos mientras subía el volumen de su voz.

 _Piton._ Volvió a corregir azuma.

 _PAITON._ Mirai grito e inflo sus meguillas molesta.

A _nko, como se pronuncia el nombre de tu hijo correctamente._ Cuestiono Kurenia. _Es que todos le dicen Piton y tú y naruto le dicen Paiton._ Comento.

Anko tenía a su hijo en sus brazos, mientras el niño comía una brocheta entera de dangos.

 _Se pronuncia Paiton, Pero se escribe Piton,_ la mayoría _se confunde._ Dijo.

Kendo le estaba dando de comer a paiton en su espada de madera, cuando accidentalmente kendo fue tragado por paiton.

 _Kendo, salte de la boca de piton._ Dijo Yugao tranquilamente.

La primera vez que esto había ocurrido se había espantado y casi mata a Anko, pero conforme las sesiones de juego iban trascurriendo se habían vuelto costumbre que alguien accidentalmente o intencionalmente acabara dentro de la boca de paiton, una vez quien sabe cómo los 3 niños habían metido un payaso en la boca de paiton, el problema fue cuando el pobre payaso quedo con secuelas.

Tsunade le había dado una pensión vitalicia y pagaba sus terapias en el hospital mental de la aldea.

Kendo salió un poco después, con un pescado de diez kilos aún vivo encajado en su espada de madera.

Piton volvió a comerse el pez de un mordisco.

Mientras azuma y mirai se ponían al día, sobre cómo le había ido a su padre en la misión.

La tarde paso volando.

Y solo por la noche se enteraron del robo al banco de konoha.

Los ambu no tenían ni una pista de los ladrones.

/en Sunagakure/

En estos momentos había una situación difícil en la aldea.

¿Quién estaba a cargo?

El consejo shinobi solo recibía órdenes del kage o su familia y por el momento gaara está secuestrado, kankuro este medio muerto y temari no está en la aldea.

El consejo civil no recibe ordenes de nadie excepto de sus miembros que solo se escuchan a sí mismos y que están molestos con los shinobis por permitir el secuestro de su kage y la existencia de un grupo de extranjeros operando en su aldea.

Y el control político-económico que representaba Katriz y sus aves de rapiña que en estos momentos estaba en un ligero problema.

 _¡DONDE ESTA EL KASEKAGE!_ Gritaban unos civiles molestos fuera del edificio principal de sunagakure.

 _Se está organizando una misión de recuperación, pero mientras tanto conserven la calma._ Katriz estaba conteniendo a la multitud, ella no estaba aquí voluntariamente, los idiotas del consejo civil creyeron que convocar a esta multitud para que la distrajera les daría tiempo suficiente de organizarse para tomar el control temporal de la aladea.

 _Una extranjera como tú no puede ordenarnos._ Dijo un hombre civil el cual estaba usando una pala para amenazar.

Claro Katriz simplemente lo ignoro.

 _Nuestras ordenes son claras, conserven la calma y vuelvan a sus actividades cotidianas._ katriz simplemente se dio la vuelta.

 _¡Fuera extranjera!_ Grito una niña la cual le lanzo un tomate a la cabellera de Katriz.

Muchos de los civiles de la arena, ovacionaron a la niña.

Pero cuando las aves de rapiña movieron sus armas se pusieron nerviosos.

Katriz se quitó el tomate de su cabello y volteo a ver a la niña.

Esta estaba nerviosa, los ojos de katriz se enfocaron en la madre de la niña la cual tenía la bolsa de los tomates.

 _Déjeme decirle algo, señora._ Katriz simplemente puso sus manos en su cintura. _Nosotros solo estamos aquí, esperando nuevas órdenes, no nos importa la vida de ninguno de ustedes, por lo que esa niña podría ser huérfana y no nos importaría, para nosotros los niños que no son nuestros, pueden ser comida para nuestras mascotas._ Katriz alzo su mano, en señal de que guardaran sus armas.

 _¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A AMENZARME TU ZORRA!_ La mujer le dio una cachetada a katriz.

Esta la volteo a ver, sus ojos perdieron brillo y sus manos viajaron a sus abanicos en su cintura.

 _HIIIPPPPP!_ Una gran llamarada callo entre Katriz y la mujer, katriz dio un salto para esquivar el fuego, pero la mujer se quemó sus piernas.

En el cielo, un caballo blanco como la nieve, con una crin y una cola roja sangre, unos ojos rubí y unas llamaradas en sus pesuñas negras, se veía imponente.

Los civiles se retiraron aterrados.

Mientras el caballo aterrizaba.

 _Baja con cuidado._ Comento naruto a temari, pero está literalmente se cayó del caballo y se dirigió al bote de basura más cercano para vomitar.

 _Nunca me vuelvo a subir a ese potro loco._ Temari estaba mareada por el rápido viaje.

 _Zeno-sama._ Katriz y las otras aves de rapiña dedicaron una reverencia a Naruto.

D _e pie._ Ordeno Naruto.

Las aves se alzaron.

 _Rodeen el perímetro de la aldea y repórtenme cada cambio en la aldea cada 30 minutos._ Ordeno. _Katriz tu reporte._ Pidió.

Las aves de rapiña se dispersaron para cumplir su orden.

Temari se acercó a naruto.

 _Zeno-sama, el enemigo identificado como Deidara de Iwagakure ataco al kasekage gaara y lo derroto llevándoselo, además un segundo enemigo identificado gracias a Kankuro como Sasori de esta aldea fue el responsable de la muerte de la primera línea de defensa de la aldea, por el momento perdimos la pista de los2 akatsuki y las dos aves de rapiña que acompañaron a kankuro regresaron con él, pero kankuro fue envenenado y actualmente su estado es grave se encuentra en el hospital._ Katriz estaba caminando al lado de naruto.

Temari tenía un rostro de preocupación absoluta, sus dos hermanos estaban en peligro y ella no había estado en la aldea por una tontería que el concejo civil había pedido para los exámenes chunin.

 _Aparte, el grupo de civiles que se opone a nuestra intervención está en estos momentos en una reunión que creo que va a interrumpir._ Comento la pelirroja.

 _Bien hecho, Katriz, únete a tus hermanas._ Naruto le entrego el lazo de entei. _Vuela maorí._ Ordeno.

Katriz sonrió y una nube de maorís la rodearon, su armadura apareció, un par de alas negras internamente y doradas por fuera, el metal era dorado con líneas negras, protecciones en rodillas, hombros, piernas, antebrazos y codos, y una máscara con un pico negro, cristales azules y plumas doradas con café.

 _A sus órdenes Zeno-sama._ Aleteo y salió volando.

 _Temari, ve a ver a tu hermano._ Naruto la abrazo. _Sé que estas preocupada, ve a verlo._ La soltó.

Esta asintió e inicio a correr rumbo al hospital.

 _Bien._ Naruto vio el edificio principal de suna gakure. _A hablar con esos idiotas._ Se encamino al edificio.

/ 11 pm límites de Hi no kuni y Kaze no kuni/

Un silencio incomodo se estaba formando en la cena.

Por un lado, Mito veía mal a Tai.

Por otro lado, Tai veía mal a Husa y a Nao estos le devolvían la mirada.

Mientras que kakashi intentaba mantenerlos tranquilos.

Y menma se intentaba a acostumbrar a tener a alguien como kui, quien no tenía pelos en la boca con hacer preguntas como.

 _¿Qué tanto tiempo duras en la cama?_ Cuestiono la castaña le cuestiono a menma.

 _Kui esa no es pregunta para la comida._ Regaño sakura a su compañera de equipo.

 _Mmmmm… ¿Por qué no tienes pecho sakura?_ Le cuestiono Kui a sakura.

Esta se comparó con, mito, husa y kui y de las cuatro ella era la de menor pechonalidad*

Paso la cena y tai tomo el primer turno de vigilancia.

Un par de luces amarillas anunciaron la presencia de alguien a dos árboles de distancia, en cunclillas en una rama de un árbol estaba Hachidori.

 _Vaya oni-Darling, en verdad tu ex te odia mucho, descuida tu y yo lo superaremos._ Se burló el ave de rapiña, mientras se acomodaba sus trenzas de cabello rojo.

 _Cállate._ Gruño tai. _No molestes._ Tai vigilaba a mito.

 _Eres todo un Stalquer._ Hachidori vio las estrellas (esta noche es como la noche donde te conocí) dio un suspiro de amor ( _naruto-kun)_

/flash back/ (¿Qué creyeron que ya no habría flash backs?)

una niña en una jaula veía el cielo estrellado.

Esperando que alguien viniera a rescatarle.

Ella y sus hermano y hermanas estaban aquí, en esta aldea en las montañas heladas olvidada de las manos de dios.

Ella estaba viendo el cielo, cuando le pareció ver la sombra de algo grande negro y morado pasar rápidamente por la ventana de su jaula.

Entonces lo escucho.

Una explosión y luego gritos.

 _¿Qué es eso?_ Dijo uno de los cuidadores.

Señalo al techo.

Algo colgaba de él.

Se soltó.

Y callo alzando una nube de polvo, de su cintura saco dos espadas las cuales apenas fueron desenvainadas, reclamaron la sangre de 2 guardias cortados por la mitad.

Sus torsos separados de sus cinturas se retorcían en el piso.

 _¡QUE!_ Dijo otro guardia antes de que la mitad superior de su cabeza fuera cercenada, cayendo su cuero cabelludo al suelo y sus sesos en el piso.

El desconocido lanzo las dos espadas en diferentes direcciones, las 2 atravesaron a los dos últimos guardias.

Uno por el estómago y al otro por la garganta.

Movió sus manos.

Las espadas se movieron, decapitando al cuarto guardia y cortando el estómago y algunos otros órganos del quinto guardia, antes de volver a las manos de su atacante.

La niña de pelo rojo vio como la poca luz de esta bodega alumbraba el rostro de su salvador, su pelo rojo, sus ojos azules y esa cicatriz en su ojo en forma de X. le hicieron calmarse.

Alzo sus manos y todas las jaulas

 _Alto!._ Grito uno hombre mientras se ponía tras el atacante, el hombre tenía una kunai en sus manos.

El atacante giro sobre sus talones, planto fuertemente su pie derecho en el piso y extendió el pie izquierdo hacia enfrente, abrió sus 2 manos y empujo sus brazos hacia al frente.

El sonido de huesos romperse por la presión y los músculos magullarse se escuchó, mientras el hombre era aplastado por una presión invisible la cual destruyo la parte tras el hombre.

Todos los cautivos iniciaron a salir de sus jaulas lentamente.

Ella lo intento pero estaba encadenada.

Pronto él estuvo frente a ella.

Era alto y esos ojos le trajeron paz.

 _Tranquila._ Dijo mientras destruía la cadena. _Estas a salvo._

La niña no dijo nada.

 _Soy naruto._ Dijo el extraño mientras cargaba a la niña.

 _Yo soy…_ dijo su nombre.

El la cargo hasta la plaza de la aldea, donde los habitantes de la misma y sus familias estaban todos de rodillas.

Había 4 siluetas en el cielo.

Eran dragones, uno era negro y morado, otro era blanco y azul, un mas era verde brillante y al último había uno naranja.

 _Son todos._ Cuestiono Bukku quien en ese entonces tenía una armadura puesta.

 _Sip, ¿reuniste a todo el pueblo?_ Cuestiono naruto, mientras aun cargaba a la niña.

 _No fue difícil, los que se negaron a salir o huyeron fueron carbonizados._ Comento bukku restándole importancia a las vidas que había sesgado.

Naruto puso a la niña en el piso.

Mientras sacaba sus katanas.

 _Bien, ¡Damas y caballeros! A quién engaño malditos desperdicios de espacio y recursos naturales, ustedes tendrán la muerte más miserable que sea posible y su aldea y nombres serán borrados de este mundo, nunca existieron._ Dijo naruto.

 _¿CREES QUE NOS ASUSTAS?_ Dijo una mujer.

Naruto la volteo a ver movió su katana y la decapito.

 _No acepto que me interrumpan._ Dijo naruto.

 _Por favor llévense todo, pero perdonen la vida de._ Dijo un hombre antes de ser degollado.

 _¿creen que esto es una negociación? No esto es una ejecución._ Naruto se acercó a los niños de la aldea. _Primero se elimina a la descendencia._ Movió su espada y de un solo corte todos los niños murieron. _Ahora, como les decía…_

Esa noche cambiaría la vida de muchos.

En especial la de aquella niña atrapada en esa jaula viendo las estrellas.

Ella encontraría un propósito.

Su meta en la vida.

Ser de Naruto.

/punto de sellado/

Los miembros de Akatsuki seguían su labor de extraer el chakra de gaara.

Mientras esto ocurría.

En la mente del jinchuriki del Shukaku otro tipo de pensamientos surgían.

Él estaba viendo a su alrededor, estaba en una tormenta de arena, una tormenta que cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más intensa, alargo su brazo y lo intento ver, pero este desaparecía en la arena.

Vio su mano, está todavía estaba ahí.

/ En sunagakure/

El consejo civil se había reunido esperaban pacientemente que Hachidori apareciera por la puerta, ellos sabían que ella estaba a cargo y que en estos momentos era idóneo que iniciara a presionar políticamente contra el consorcio negro.

Pero nunca se esperaron ver a un joven de cabello rojo, ropas extrañas, y 2 espadas en su espalda entrar y tomar el siento que usualmente era de hachidori.

 _¿Quién eres?_ Cuestiono un anciano.

Naruto simplemente lo vio.

 _Uzumaki Naruto._ Hablo y señalo su corona.

El Kanji 全 tallado en platino

Se veía relucientemente en esa corona de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Pronto los más codiciosos y los más idiotas cambiaron su expresión, parecía que nadie nunca les había enseñado a ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, pues se notaba que lo querían manipula.

 _Bien venido, Zeno-san._ Dijo un anciano.

 _Zeno-sama._ Dijo Naruto. S _olo mis iguales me pueden decir san y créame cuando le digo, que entre usted y yo nada será igual._ Contesto Naruto.

Escucho unas ligeras carcajadas por parte de algunos de los miembros del consejo.

 _Escucha niño._ Inicio a hablar uno de los más viejos. _¿crees que te tememos o respetamos? No eres más que un niño, tu no entendiendo el mundo._ Su cabeza exploto.

Naruto apenas había movido un dedo.

 _Ahora, escuchen._ Naruto hablo tranquilamente, mientras se ponía de pie. _¿creen que el mundo es como es porque sí? ¿creen que las guerras y los reyes aparecen porque sí? ¿creen que cuando algo escasea es natural? ¿creen que a alguien en esta aldea le importara que ustedes desaparezcan? ¿díganme creen en dios?_ Naruto alzo su mano.

Todos ellos no se podían mover.

 _Basta un toque de mi dedo en el viento y puedo destruir esta aldea ¿creen que importaría?, puedo ver a mis enemigos y a mis aliados en cada momento se lo que piensa, se lo que siente, ustedes tienen miedo, yo huelo el miedo y saben que es lo mejor del miedo._ Naruto alzo su otra mano.

Nadie podía hablar.

 _Que el miedo, es de animales, quienes tienen miedo son animales y los animales, son sacrificados._ Naruto cerró su puño derecho.

Todos sintieron como eran aplastados, pero no morían, luego con su mano izquierda movió sus dedos y los hombres se retorcían de dolor, pero sin poder gritar.

 _Ustedes no me sirven a mí, ni a mis propósitos, pero hasta que gaara vuelva me seguirá, no porque quieran, sino porque yo tengo sus vidas y las de sus familias y amigos, en la palma de mi mano._ Abrió su puño. _Ahora déjense de esta mierda y vuelvan a alimentarse de los débiles como los parásitos que son._ Naruto se alejó por la puerta.

Solo así los civiles pudieron gritar.

/en konoha/ departamento de interrogación y tortura/

 _¿anko que hace piton aquí?_ Cuestiono Ibiki mientras veía a la peli morada con su hijo en brazos.

 _Le prometimos que pasaría un día en el trabajo de sus padres y naruto lo llevo a hacer quien sabe qué hace una semana hoy me toca a mí._ Anko puso a su hijo en el piso, el nene que ya sabía caminar y hasta correr sin caerse, por lo que inicio a dar vueltas alrededor del pasillo.

 _Anko este no es lugar para un bebe._ Comento Inoichi Yamanaka.

 _Vamos, paiton es bueno._ Dijo Anko sonriendo mostrando sus dientes, su hijo se puso a su lado e imito el gesto de su madre, solo que su sonrisa parecía la de un tiburón.

Ibiki no sabía cómo responder, no era la primera vez que piton estaba en el departamento de investigación y tortura, claro estuvo ahí desde antes de nacer anko se negó a faltar a trabajar un solo día desde que acepto su embarazo, cabe destacar que durante esas fechas habían obtenido mucha información, nadie se atrevía a mentirle a una mujer embarazada con un kunai.

Pero tener a un niño como piton era peligroso.

Ibiki iba responder, cuando se dio cuenta que el niño ya no estaba.

Anko e inoichi estaban discutiendo.

 _¿Dónde está?_ Cuestiono.

 _¡Ayuda!_ Grito alguien en una de las celadas.

Inoichi e Ibiki entraron con una kunai en mano.

Mientras anko entro tranquilamente.

En la celda había 5 de los cuales 4 hombres estaban todos reunidos en una esquina, mientras paiton se engullía a uno de ellos, ya iba por la cintura.

Inoichi no aguanto y vomito ante la escena.

 _Paiton, no escúpelo, no sabes donde a estado._ Regaño anko a su hijo, como su se acabará de meter una pieza de plástico o una roca del piso a la boca, en lugar de un adulto.

Paiton hizo un ruido extraño con su garganta como el de un gato con una bola de pelos y escupió al hombre.

Este estaba blanco del susto.

 _Haba._ Dijo paiton mientras señalaba al hombre.

 _El escondite de armamento secreto de nuestra organización está en un almacene abandonado a las afuera de la capital de la nación, no hay mucha vigilancia hay un túnel por las alcantarillas, los turnos se rotan cada dos horas, siempre hay papeles explosivos colocados en un radio de 4 metros de la instalación._ Dijo el asustado ninja.

 _¿Y?_ pregunto paiton.

 _Moje la cama hasta los 16._ Dijo el hombre.

 _Asias._ Paiton salió de la celda y la cerro.

 _Paiton ¿Qué te he dicho sobre comerte a las personas?_ cuestiono anko.

 _A oto-sama, a ti o nis no._ dijo paiton contándolo con sus dedos.

 _¿Y?_ cuestiono la mujer.

 _Tampo migos._ Respondió el peli lila.

 _Bueno, vamos a limpiarte la boca._ Dijo la mujer mientras cargaba a su niño en brazos.

Ibiki vio como los otros 4 hombres aún estaba aterrados.

 _Anko, trae a piton mañana para jugar._ pidió Ibiki

Los 4 hombres se pusieron a temblar.

/en el desierto de suna/

Kakashi, tai, mito, menma, sakura, Nao, Husa y Kui finalmente llegaron a suna donde fueron recibidos por unos jounnin quienes les pidieron sus identificaciones shinobis.

Husa, mito y Nao tenían la misión de revisar el perímetro, mientras el equipo kakashi tenía la misión de apoyar en el hospital de la aldea.

Kakashi, Menma, sakura y Kui tomaron rumbo al hospital.

Mientras que mito y Nao caminaba en el perímetro de la aldea.

Husa por su parte vigilaba a Tai.

 _Haz un movimiento en falso y no quedara ni rastro que puedan identificar._ amenazo husa a Tai.

 _Eres muy buena en las explosiones._ Dijo con burla tai.

 _No estoy jugando._ Husa saco sus kunais explosivos.

En un parpadeo tai estaba tras husa.

De pronto sintió como le ardía la meguilla.

Se toco estaba sangrando.

 _Pero yo soy muy bueno con mis espadas._ Tai no tenía las manos en sus espadas.

Pero entonces husa lo escucho, las había desenvainado o mínimo ya lo había hecho.

Pero hasta ahora su oído lo había percibido.

/ en el hospital/

Chiyo baasama una de las viejas leyendas del mundo shinobi, la gran defensora de suna durante la segunda y tercera gran guerra shinobi, ella junto con su hermano Ebizo eran las sombras que controlaban suna.

Pero últimamente ya solo se dedicaban a descansar.

Mas había sido sacada deus retiro por Baki quien trajo un mensaje del envenenado Kankuro.

Repetía la frase.

Akasuna no Sasori.

Por eso estaba aquí, acompañada de temari, ella estaba furiosa lanzando a los médicos que no podían hacer nada contra este veneno.

Chiyo conocía los efectos de ese veneno, pero ahora era tan complejo que no sabía cómo elaborar una cura.

Temari estaba usando su comunicador móvil, este era una maquina con 4 patas como de cangrejo del que podía surgir un holograma de cuerpo entero.

 _Confiar en extranjeros está mal._ Dijo Chiyo.

C _állese vieja, temari necesito que extraigas una muestra de 5 mililitros de su sangre donde este la mayor concentración de veneno._ La Karin holográfica vestida con una larga bata de laboratorio, su cabello alzado en una coleta y con unos lentes negros, estaba parada señalando el lugar donde temari tenía que tomar la muestra.

 _Por lo que he visto, el veneno afecta al organismo haciendo que las células se descompongan en metales pesados y causen daño a los órganos._ Dijo Temari mientras tomaba la muestra de sangre.

 _Un veneno así, causa un daño muy rápido, en un organismo, temo que a kankuro no le quede mucho tiempo._ Karin pareció pensativa. _Fabricar un antídoto llevara días, a no ser, necesitamos un medinin capaz de sustraer el veneno._ Karin cruzo los brazos. _Según el reporte de Hachidori._ Karin mostro un archivo holográfico. _La aprendiz de la legendaria perdedora va en camino, acompañada de su equipo, ella podrá ser te dé más ayuda que yo._ Karin vio como temari a sentía.

Pronto 3 ninjas entraron a la enfermería.

Uno era rubio, con ropas estándar de chunnin, el otro era un jounin de pelo blanco que ocultaba su ojo con su banda ninja y al final un chicle con patas.

 _Sakura harumo, te estábamos esperando._ Dijo Karin.

Solo para ser interrumpida cuando la anciana se lanzó al combate contra kakashi.

 _Señora, hay una situación en el almacén seis._ Dijo una voz por el comunicador de Karin.

 _Temari hay un asunto aquí, infórmale todo a Harumo y esperemos que no sea tan incompetente como su maestra, noventainueve ¿Qué sucede?_ Cuestiono Karin mientras se apagaba su comunicador portátil.

Sakura entro a la habitación, mientras Kui y Menma intentaban salvar a Kakashi de la ira de la anciana.

 _Sakura harumo, ¿verdad?_ Cuestiono temari un poco recelosa.

 _Si._ sakura dio una leve reverencia.

 _Veamos si tienes las habilidades de médico que afirma tu expediente._ Temari le paso el expediente de Kankuro, la información del veneno y sus avances hasta el momento.

 _Necesitare una lista de las plantas medicinales de la aldea, puedo hacer una solución que limpie la mayoría de metales de su cuerpo y mientras se elabora un antídoto para el mismo._ Informo la peli rosa.

Temari asintió y ordeno que trajera la lista lo más pronto posible.

/mientras tanto/

Katriz estaba con su uniforme de ave de rapiña puesto vigilando lado oeste del muro que protegía la a Sunagakure.

Mientras vigilaba pudo observar el coliseo de arenas movedizas de suna, una montaña que surge en medio de una gran cantidad de remolinos en la arena que son demasiado peligrosos para cualquiera, el coliseo estaba unido a la aldea por puentes que, aunque estaban hechos de hierro y eran resistentes, el viento del desierto los movía bruscamente.

 _Vaya maorí ¿el viento te dice algo?_ Cuestiono una voz que surgía de una nube de colibríes.

 _Hachidori, ¿Qué trae a una líder de parvada al nido de otra?_ Katriz se giró en posición de combate con sus dos abanicos listos para ser usados.

 _Descuida no vengo en vuelo solitario o en un intento de apropiarme de tu nido._ Hachidori alzo sus manos en señal de buena fe.

Katriz puso sus abanicos en su cintura.

 _Por ahora._ Murmuro Hachidori, sin su armadura en perfectas condiciones y con este traje de ave de caza no era rival para un ave líder como maorí.

 _¿Qué trae a la líder de los rapases al nido de los carroñeros?_ Cuestiono maorí.

 _Zeno-sama nos tiene vigilando a esa abominación que se hace llamar mito y también a ese idiota de pene pequeño de Menma._ comento Hachidori.

 _Así que te tiene vigilando a esos dos ¿a eso se ha reducido el nido de los rapaces a ser niñeras?_ Cuestiono maorí en burla.

 _Por lo menos hemos hecho nuestro trabajo, no como tú que dejas que una akatsuki se llevara a tu abominación._ Comento Hachidori.

Solo para esquivar 2 tornados platinados que surgieron de los abanicos de maorí.

 _Teníamos ordenes de Zeno-sama, su voluntad es absoluta._ Grito Maorí. _Retírate no necesito a una molestia como tú en mi nido._ Maorí se dio la vuelta y siguió viendo el desierto.

 _Como quieras, Katriz._ Hachidori se dispuso a saltar.

 _Eres y siempre serás una puta barata …_ maorí grito el nombre verdadero de Hachidori, pero este no se escuchó debido al choque de una estaca de metal contra el abanico de maorí.

 _Lo soy y de ZENO-SAMA._

Hachidori se había ido.

Maorí siguió centrando su vista en el desierto.

/mientras tanto/

Mito estaba caminado junto con Nao.

 _¿todo está bien mito?_ Cuestiono el artista marcial.

La joven uzumaki se veía un poco extraña, ella con su carácter siempre feliz y optimista parecía que algo la había deprimido.

 _Nao ¿crees que Tai me engaña?_ Cuestiono la joven.

Nao no sabía que decir.

 _Esa es la razón por la que están peleados?_ Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

 _Bueno hace dos semanas, me di cuenta que Tai todas las noches después de nuestras citas se dirigía por un camino diferente a la embajada, por lo que una noche lo decidí seguir y lo encontré en el techo hablando con una de las aves de rapiña, pero esta es diferente, es más colorida y bueno ella se refería a tai como Darling busque su significado es querido y no sé cuándo le pregunte por ella el solo dijo._ mito se aclaró la garganta. _"es parte de mi misión"_ intentando sonar lo mas parecida a Tai. _Le pregunte que misión y él dijo que no me interesaba._

 _Mito, tai es muchas cosas, un mentiroso, un asesino, un manipulador, narcisista, ególatra, trastornado y maldito, pero él no te engañaría._ Dijo Nao, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de mito se arrepintió de sus palabras.

¿le había dado ventaja a su enemigo?

 _Gracias Nao, siempre puedo contar contigo, por eso eres mi mejor amigo._

Mejor amigo.

Mejor amigo.

Mejor amigo.

/regresando al hospital/

Sakura junto con temari había desarrollado 5 muestras de antídoto y estaban tratando a Kankuro contra el envenenamiento.

Mientras menma y Kui habían interrogado a Kakashi por saber quién era el colmillo blanco con el que Chiyo lo había confundido.

Tras explicarles la historia de su padre en la sala solo es escuchaban los gritos de kankuro por los efectos del veneno.

 _Necesitamos inmovilizarlo para el tratamiento._ Dijo Sakura mientras veía como kankuro mandaba volando a los medi nin que lo sujetaban.

Scriit.

Scriit.

Sakura escucho ese ruido en el techo.

Naruto se dejó caer.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en el techo?

 _bien, yo lo sostendré._ Dijo naruto mientras hacía surgir sus otras dos manos,

con sus 4 manos sujeto a kankuro.

 _Inicia._ Ordeno naruto.

Sakura sumergió sus manos en el agua y luego saco dos grandes masas de la misma, las acerco al pie de kankuro y por medio de osmosis, difusión y diálisis extrajo una parte de los metales pesados.

 _ARRGGG MATENME!_ Grito kankuro.

 _Lo haría por fallarme, pero todavía me tienes un dato que se me escapa por eso permito que te torturen._ Dijo naruto mientras seguía apretando a kankuro.

 _Arrggg!_ Grito kankuro.

 _Esto es lo último._ Dijo sakura sacando una gran cantidad de metal de su sistema. _Listo, apliquen el antídoto ahora surtirá mayor efectividad sin tanto veneno o metales que combatir._ Sakura se secó el sudor de la frente.

 _Entonces esta fuera de peligro._ Cuestiono temari.

Sakura asintió.

 _No esperábamos menos de la discípula de la legendaria perdedora._ Dijo naruto. _Bien._ Le dio una bofetada a kankuro. _DESPIERTA PEDAZO DE MIERDA Y DINOS QUE PASO._ Lo volvió a abofetear.

 _Ya estaba despierto._ Se quejó kankuro.

 _Ya lo sabía, eso es por destruir 2 de nuestras reliquias antiguas._ Dijo naruto molesto. _Tu reporte._

S _eguí a los akatsuki gracias a un rastro de la arena de gaara, los intente enfrentar, no el rubio escapo en su pájaro raro, cuando me enfrente al otro no me di cuenta quien era hasta que destruyo mis marionetas y me pico con su aguijón donde estaba su sello, era sasori de la arena roja, por suerte tengo una muestra de su arma._ Dijo mientras la cabeza de kame que estaba en el piso del cuarto abría su mandíbula y dejaba salir un trozo de tela.

 _Bien mis perros lo olerán y tendremos el rastro._ Kakashi se puso de pie dispuesto a invocar a sus perros, pero naruto lo detuvo.

 _Tus canes pueden perderse en el desierto y les tomaría mucho recorre o rodear una tormenta de arena, necesitamos cubrir un gran terreno en poco tiempo._ Naruto tomo la tela. _Descansa kankuro, traeré a gaara de nuevo a la aldea te lo prometo._ Naruto salió de la habitación, siendo seguido por temari, el equipo siete y chiyo.

/en el techo del hospital/

Una vez en el techo naruto se mordió un dedo y luego señalo su X.

 _¿Qué vas a llamar? no sería muy obvio un dragón buscando por el bosque_. Cuestiono menma.

 _Un dragón, yo llamare a una colmena._ Naruto hizo sellos de manos. _"kuchiyose no jutsu"_ naruto golpeo el techo del edificio.

Y una gran nube de azufre surgió rápidamente y se formó en el cielo, una figura de una serpiente alada con 2 pares de extremidades rígidas, un cuello largo y aplastado, nos penetrantes seis pares de ojos los cuales estaban a ambos lados de su boca la cual tenía 2 grandes tenazas y muchos dientes afilados su boca era oscura y sin lengua.

Toda la figura, desde sus dientes, hasta sus alas estaba formada por perfectas placas romboides azul negruzcas.

En los brazos de naruto algo apareció

Era un reptil con un vientre muy gordo, sus escamas de color verde claro eran muy suaves, no tenía alas, su cola era muy corta, sus dientes y tenazas eran muy pequeños, el ser media casi medio metro y pesaba entre veinte a cuarenta kilos.

 _Shinomuras, necesito que busquen algo y a cambio._ Naruto alzo su mano donde tenía el trozo de tela. _Al más rápido le daré a su reina para aparearse primero._ naruto mantenía a la reina en sus brazos, mientras el dragón exploto.

Cada una de más miles de escamas se quedaron flotando, estas se abrieron rebelando versiones diminutas del dragón gigante, parecía que no median más de veinte centímetros.

Todas se precipitaron rápidamente, haciendo un incesante chirrido mientras olfateaban la tela de naruto, algunas murieron aplastadas o mordida por otras.

Los shinomuras una vez con el aroma fresco en sus mentes emprendieron su rápida carrera en búsqueda del aroma.

 _¿Qué mierda fue eso?_ Cuestiono Kakashi.

 _Shinomura o shinomuras como quieras decirle o decirles, es un dragón de la especie colmena, en esta solo hay una hembra._ Naruto mostro al reptil en sus manos. _Y todos los demás son machos, debido a su tamaño deciden formar una colmena viva donde la hembra se encarga de poner los huevos en el centro de lo que solo se puede denominar como un organismo masivo, cada shinomura aunque es un ser independiente cuando se forma la colmena cumple una función especifica olvidándose de su individualidad y trabajando como la célula de un cuerpo perfecto, son muy rápidos y buenos rastreadores, debido a su tamaño y tiempo de vida bueno serán rápidos en cumplir mi orden._ Dijo naruto. _Mientras tanto, hay que alimentar a la reina._ Comento caminado de nuevo al hospital.

/ campamento minero /costa de Suwa/

El sol se había ocultado hace solo 2 horas y la mina estaba en relativa calma.

Los esclavos trabajaban a marchas forzadas, en el día romper bloques de roca gigantes y arrastrarlos, en la noche golpear los bloques gigantes, romperlos y buscar las gemas en su interior.

El equipo de killer bee.

Mas Darui estaban en la mina.

Su misión era simple.

Salvar a todos los civiles y a Karui.

Esa era su misión.

Para todos ellos Karui debía ser una prisionera más, por eso no podía volver a la aldea, ellos la liberarían para llevarla a casa.

La misión empezó.

Y el primer contratiempo.

Eran los gemelos.

La información que habían reunido era que sus nombres eran Monor y Rotor uzumaki, no había información suficiente de ellos salvo, que eran invencibles en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Por eso estaban asegurándose de que no representarían mucho problema.

Darui y Killer bee, se encargarían de esos dos mastodontes.

 _Tienes un tdes?_ Cuestiono monor a Rotor.

Los dos mastodontes estaban jugando cartas.

Rotor vio su mano, estaba llena de treses.

 _Que es un tdes._ Cuestiono Rotor.

 _El que es cinco menos dos._ Dijo Monor.

 _¿Qué es un cinco?_ Cuestiono Rotor.

 _El que sigue al cuatdo._ Dijo Monor.

 _De que juego?_ Cuestiono Rotor.

 _¡ME INTETAD ENOJAS!_ Grito monor enojado con su hermano y alzando su martillo.

 _QUEDES PELEAS!_ Rotor tomo su guadaña y amenazo a su hermano.

Monor vio a killer bee.

Rotor vio a Darui.

Los dos asintieron.

 _Hanma Kaza!_ Grito monor mientras con su martillo golpeaba fuerte mente el piso y una línea de lava destruía todo a su paso con dirección a killer bee.

 _Kaze no Ozu_! Grito Rotor lanzo un corte vertical contra Darui y partió todo a su paso por la mitad.

Killer bee lanzo un ataque de agua contra el fuego esperando apagarlo, pero este solo fue avivado.

Dariu se dejó caer para evitar se cortado por la mitad.

Killer bee bloqueo el ataque de Monor este cargaba su martillo como si fuera una barra pequeña.

Lo golpeo con una de las colas del hachibi.

Este retrocedió y soltó su martillo.

Killer bee lo sujeto para golpearlo, pero no pudo mover ni un centímetro ese martillo.

Al final salió volando por un puñetazo a la mandíbula propinado por monor, este alzo con su pie su martillo y lo sujeto con su único brazo.

Darui esquivaba los múltiples cortes de rotor como alguien tan grande, pesado e idita se podía mover a tal velocidad y con tanta facilidad.

Le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Su mano dolía y Rotor sonreía.

Le dio un cabezazo Darui vio estrellitas

Mientras tanto Omui entro a la tienda de campaña de la que había visto salir a Karui, pudo ver que la tienda tenia diferentes sacos con muchas gemas valiosas, además de varios papeles y planos, había un extraño mapa de la montaña, tenía símbolos extraños en él, pero lo que entendía era que había una montaña y bajo la montaña un camino a una puerta y tras esa puerta una máscara gigante, o eso entendía.

Finalmente la vio Karui dormía profundamente roncando.

La iba a despertar cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó.

Omuii se escondió cuando karui se despertó molesta.

 _Malditos idiotas cuando hayan vuelto a romper algo de material les juro que._ Karui se disponía salir cuando noto a Omui.

 _Hola._ Sonrió su excompañero con el chupetín en su boca.

Karui no respondió, solo alzo su puño e intento golpear omui, este lo esquivo, no así el suelo del lugar el cual se cuarteo y la tierra se sacudió.

 _Karui soy yo, tu compañero de equipo._ Dijo esquivando una patada ascendente y luego una descendente, la cual rompió el duro suelo. _No me obligues._ Omui desenfundo su espada.

Karui lanzo un puñetazo, omui intento cortarle el puño, pero apenas su espada toco la piel de karui, se rompió en mil pedazos y el salió volando violentamente abriendo un hueco en la tela de la tienda.

Dio varias volteretas entes de ser detenido por samui.

 _Karui que te pasa vinimos a rescatarte._ Dijo la rubia de gran pechonalidad a su amiga.

 _Rescatarme ¿quién dijo que necesito un rescate?_ Dijo mientras se estiraba y se tronaba sus nudillos. _¡HE IDIOTAS DONDE ESTAN!_ Grito fuertemente.

Mientras que darui y killer bee eran lanzados en dirección donde estaban samui y omui.

Baitai estaba liberando a los prisioneros.

 _Namento jefa._ Dijo monor el de la oz.

 _Etos nos disdajedon._ Dijo rotor el del martillo.

Killer bee quien era rápido no era tan fuerte como esos dos ¿de que mierda estaban hechos ni una cornada con el manto del hachibi los había movido?

 _Karui-chan somos tu familia, que vinimos a salvarte y acabar este desastre._ Rapeo killer bee.

S _alvarme ¿creen que necesito ser salvada? Ja._ Se burló.

 _Karui ¿Qué te hicieron? Ellos abusaron de ti, te torturaron, te lavaron el cerebro y te._ Omui inicio a plantear múltiples escenarios.

Pero un fuerte pisotón de karui que sacudió el suelo lo hizo callar.

 _Cuando me dieron por muerta y me abandonaron a mi suerte en el mar por un estúpido concierto de un pésimo rapero, me infiltre de polizón en el barco de unos piratas esclavistas, por azares del destino acabe en Cha no kuni donde me reuní con mi verdadera familia, mi clan, ellos me mostraron la verdad lo que ustedes malditos le hicieron a nuestra nación, a nuestra gente._ Dijo muy molestas.

Los gemelos bajaron la cabeza.

 _Ustetes matadon a momi._ Dijo monor.

 _Momi mudio cuidadonos._ Dijo rotor.

 _Kumo, es solo una maldita aldea llena de escoria._ Dijo karui.

 _Kumo es tu hogar._ Dijo Killer bee.

 _Donde naces no es tu hogar, es donde tú decides amar, eso sí es una buena rima negro de poca auto estima._ Dijo la molesta pelirroja.

 _Nuestras ordenes eran salvarte y a los prisioneros._ Dijo Darui. _Pero en vista de que no necesitas ser salvada nos retiraremos._ Ordeno-

 _¿Así que ustedes?, se atreven a entrar a mi campamento, armar todo este desmadre y ¿esperar irse sin más?_ Karui alzo su brazo izquierdo. _Esa escoria ya no me es útil._ Karui presiono un botón.

Las cabezas de todos los esclavos explotaron al mismo tiempo.

 _Hija de._ Dijo Darui sacando su espada.

Los siameses alzaron sus armas.

 _Nos las pagaras._ Dijo baitai atacando por la espalda a Karui, esta seguro rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo directo al esternón.

Todos escucharon como sus huesos se rompían y vieron como su cuello se había convertido en un fideo abultado, antes de salir volando y estrellarse contra una roca.

Baitai murió de un solo golpe.

 _Zeno-sama me ordeno despejar hasta la última roca de esta infernal mina, solo necesito que me mande más esclavos, talvez las mujeres y niños de las aldeas vecinas ellos trabajaran muy bien._ Comento karui.

 _Si crees que te dejaremos salirte con la tuya._ Omui le grito.

Karui simplemente se rio.

M _onor, Rotor escolte a estos ninjas fuera de mi mina, nunca regresen._ karui se dio media vuelta.

 _Si crees que nos iremos sin pelear._ Dijo Samui.

 _Mañana a las 6 am, un gran cargamento de armas será entregado a un grupo terrorista en la capital de kumo, su objetivo es la familia real, tienen el poder suficiente para destruir media capital._ Dijo Karui. _Tiene 2 opciones quedarse aquí en una lucha que no ganaran o salvar a su preciado Daimio ¿Qué deciden? Lo que decidan me da igual, mis órdenes son no perder esta mina y las cumpliré._ Dijo la pelirroja.

 _Te superamos en número._ Dijo Darui.

 _¿enserio?_ Karui chasqueo sus dedos.

Hubo varias explosiones de humo.

Cada pájaro que estaba parado en lo alto de las rocas o árboles.

Se convirtió en una mujer con un arma en mano y viendo a los ninjas de kumo fijamente.

En un conteo rápido se dieron cuenta que los superaban, 60 a uno.

 _Retirada._ Ordeno Killer bee.

Todos a regañadientes se fueron.

 _Refuercen la seguridad y tráiganme a cada mujer y niño de las aldeas próximas, estas rocas no se cortarán solas._ Ordeno Karui.

Las aves de rapiña asintieron y emprendieron su vuelo.

 _TSURU!_ Grito Karui.

Un ave de rapiña apareció al lado de Karui.

Esta tenía un uniforme diferente a las demás, su máscara era un pico largo con ojos grandes como de botella, Denia una gran capa dividida en 2 secciones que cubría desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, tenía unas botas amarillas y un gran sombrero café sobre su cabeza.

 _Si karui-sama._ Dijo el ave esperado órdenes.

 _Tráeme al daimio de Suwa es tiempo de renegociar su contrato._ Ella misma quería romperle las piernas a ese maldito por meter a kumo en asuntos que no le importan.

C _omo órdenes._ Tsuru se movió a cada movimiento el ruido de cadenas se escuchaba y en un solo parpadeo una grulla salió volando rumbo al palacio del daimio de Suwa.

/konoha/

 _Vamos kendo._ Dijo Yugao mientras su hijo de apenas 3 años usaba su espada de madera para golpear a un osito de peluche.

 _Oka-san._ Dijo el niño mientras alzaba su espada en su contra.

 _Nada de oka-san, te vas a bañar y punto._ Yugao sujeto a su hijo y lo llevo al baño.

Mientras al otro lado de la aldea en el complejo sarutobi, konohamaru sarutobi estaba cuidando a su prima mirai.

 _Paiton mío._ Dijo mirai mientras veía una foto de ella y paiton de recién nacidos.

Se llevaban unos 3 días de diferencia, siendo paiton mayo que mirai.

S _i es tu amigo._ Dijo konohamaru ( _aunque todavía tengo lodo en mi trasero por su culpa)_ pensó el joven gennin.

 _No mío._ Dijo mirai negando a ser amiga de paiton.

 _Mirai._ Azuma apareció por una puerta.

 _Papi._ La niña abrazo a su padre.

 _¿quieres que te lea un cuento antes de dormir?_ Cuestiono Azuma mientras se llevaba a su hija.

 _Cueto._ Dijo la niña feliz.

Los dos niños se fueron a dormir.

Mientras paiton seguía trabajando, cavando túneles bajo la aldea con sus propias manos, raspando la roca y tierra con sus uñas, sacándoles filo y haciendo que sus huesos aumentaran en su dureza.

/Suna Gakure/ media noche/

La mansión del Kazekage era una estructura que se asemejaba mucho a una calabaza parada, en esta habitaban los hermanos sabaku no, aunque últimamente solo la habitaban Gaara y Kankuro, temari prefería tener misiones políticas lejos de la aldea.

Pero aun así su cama seguía siendo la más cómoda de las 8 que había en la casa.

Y naruto lo estaba comprobando en estos momentos.

 _¿Qué pasa temari ya te cansaste?_ Soltó una riza el desnudo naruto, mientras estaba acostado en la cama.

Temari estaba desnuda y con la espalda curveada, sus manos en el abdomen de naruto, sus piernas a los lados de su cintura y tenía el pene de naruto en su vagina.

 _Cállate idiota, es solo que necesito un respiro._ Dijo la rubia un poco sudada.

Naruto suspiro y se sentó temari gimió un poco por el movimiento.

 _Kita y Anko son muy agresivas en la cama y Tayuya es una tímida irreconocible, no intentes esforzarte y déjame participar, después de todo, es nuestra primera vez juntos._ Una de las manos de naruto le acaricio la mejilla, las otras 3 simplemente estaban esperando ordenes de temari.

La rubia lo vio un poco dudosa.

Ella siempre había querido ser la domínate en la relación, aun no soportaba tener que compartirlo.

Ella, lo vio fijamente.

 _Está bien._ Dijo.

Se arrepintió al instante cuando Naruto sonrió como el gato de Alicia.

Dos manos se fueron a su trasero, las otras dos a sus senos, mientras con sus piernas la mantenía apresada en su cadera.

Su boca solo se enfocaba en sus labios y en algún momento ya se había olvidado de respirar pues su lengua y la de naruto habían estado tanto tiempo en lucha que no recordaba como inhalar.

Los movimientos de cadera de los dos eran rápidos y frenéticos.

Terminaron sudorosos los dos abrazados.

Temari sentía que algo se movía dentro de ella, ella no usaba protección y no es como si naruto la dejara.

Estaba claro que su matrimonio era político y que a naruto solo le interesaba la descendencia, pero a un así aparentaba y en algunos momentos hasta Temari llegaba a perderse en su mentira.

En verdad pensaba que él la amaba.

/en el edificio principal de suna/

En la habitación que solía ser usada por Sasori cuando hacia marionetas para la aldea, Chiyo entro y busco algo dentro de un viejo mueble, saco dos cajas de madera rectangulares y las abrió con una llave.

 _Entonces si lo encuentras los usaras._ Cuestiono Edizo su hermano mientras la veía.

Chiyo abrió las cajas dentro estaban los pergaminos de oka-san y ka-san.

/ mientras tanto/ embajada de konoha en suna gakure/

Mito, sakura, husa y kui estaban teniendo una charla de chicas.

Mientras que menma, Nao y kakashi dormían tranquilamente.

Tai por su parte estaba en una habitación rentada en un hotel próximo a la embajada.

Se dejó caer rendido por el sueño.

 **Taichí no, no veas.** Decía una voz femenina.

Desenvaino su espada y rompió su cama.

Tai se despertó sudando y molesto.

Esa maldita pesadilla de nuevo.

/ cueva de sellado/

Ardillas, venados, frutas, rocas, personas, todo en el camino de la gran marabunta que eran los shinomuras había sido consumido.

Los dragones buscaban por todos los lugares ese aroma.

Uno de ellos se acercó a un rio, donde había una cueva sellada por una gran roca, lo tenía el aroma.

Chirrió feliz e inicio su vuelo de regresos con el Amo, el amo tenia a la hembra y el quería a la hembra.

/ suna gakure/

Era de mañana y la aldea se despertó con el incesante chirrido que emitían los shinomuras, todas habían vuelto apenas naruto las había llamado silbando, ellos estaban ansiosos, uno de ellos tendría a la hembra.

Pero no sabían cual.

 _Espero que esto funcione._ Dijo temari, no entendía como naruto podía confiar en unas lagartijas sin sentido de la auto preservación para su misión.

Naruto alzo la mano y todos los shinomuras iniciaron a volar a su alrededor.

Al final solo uno decidió tocar la mano de naruto.

Emitiendo extraños chirridos y gorgoteos.

 _Entonces estaba a 5 horas de aquí cerca del rio, que interesante._ Dijo naruto. _Lo prometido es deuda._ Naruto hizo una seña y un ave de rapiña le entrego a la hembra.

Naruto se la entregó al macho.

De pronto toda la colmena los rodeo y shinomura volvió a ser el gigantesco dragón que apareció por primera vez.

Antes de desparecer en una nube de azufre.

 _Tenemos las coordenadas._ Naruto se estiro. _En marcha._ Ordeno a los de Konoha.

Pero se volteo.

 _Temari tu quédate._ Ordeno.

Esta lo vio molesta.

 _No me puedes obligar a quedarme, mi hermano podría estar herido no puedes._ Dijo molesta la rubia tomando los abanicos de sus cinturas.

En los techos aparecieron las aves de rapiña y en el poste más próximo a ellos Matriz en su uniforme como maorí los veía.

Esta estaba inclinada sobre sus rodillas, con sus abanicos abiertos dispuesta a atacar.

Naruto alzo su brazo con la mano abierta las aves solo asintieron.

 _Temari._ Dijo naruto.

 _¿Qué?_ Cuestiono.

Naruto apareció tras de ella.

 _Te estoy protegiendo._ Dijo dándole la espalda.

Esta no entendía, hasta que sintió un golpe en su nuca y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos.

Y chasqueo los dedos.

2 aves de rapiña aparecieron.

Déjenla _con Kankuro._ Ordeno naruto.

 _Como ordene Zeno-sama._ Dijeron las aves y todas ellas se dispersaron.

Naruto se encamino a la salida de la aldea.

 _Naruto-ni porque le hiciste eso a temari._ Comento Mito alcanzando a naruto.

Tai escucho como alguien gruñía, sonrió feliz seguro mito acababa de molestar a Hachidori, un momento retiraba lo dicho, si mito hacia enojar hachidori era peligroso.

 _¿Qué harías tú? Ella quiere ir en búsqueda de su hermano, que probablemente esté muerto, es peligroso para ella y para nosotros, ¿Qué pasaría si gaara está muerto? ¿crees que ella lo entendería pacíficamente o tomaría otras medidas? Mi misión, es dirigir un imperio, no puedo si no controlo cada movimiento del mismo._ Hablo naruto.

 _Iremos tras dos akatsuki, ¿crees que solo nosotros podremos contra ellos?_ Cuestiono Menma.

 _Él tiene razón._ Dijo Chiyo llegando corriendo tras de ellos.

 _Señora chiyo, ¿no debería estar descansando? Después de todo esta retirada._ Comento Naruto.

 _Tienes razón en mi retiro y por eso yo puedo decidir a donde quiero ir._ Comento la anciana. _Hace veinte años que no veo a mi nieto y creo que esta será la última oportunidad, con mi ayuda quizás lo logren._ Dijo la anciana.

 _Si así son las cosas._ Dijo naruto dando el primer paso en las arenas del desierto.

El equipo kakashi, el equipo kushina y chiyo lo siguieron corriendo.

/ país del cielo/

Uno de los pocos países que se pueden proclamar 100 libres del control del consorcio negro.

Esto lo habían logrado gracias a que ellos se declararon auto suficientes produciendo sus propios recursos y los que no podían producir o necesitaban lo compraban a naciones más grandes, pero sin influencia del consorcio negro.

Esa fue la razón que ellos se volvieran el lugar ideal para la residencia de la oposición.

Es un principio básico, siempre debe de haber una fuerza de igual magnitud, pero contraria en efecto a cualquier acción.

Y la espiral roja que era uzu encontró su opuesto en el cielo azul.

Un grupo que existe con el único objetivo que el mundo siga libre del dominio uzumaki.

En estos momentos una joven de nombre Amaru jinchuriki de la sanguijuela de cero colas estaba caminado por la aldea.

La joven médica se dirigía a una reunión importante, si maestro se reuniría con el líder de cielo azul para iniciar un plan de acción.

El consorcio negro la tapadera de la espiral roja de los uzumaki estaba haciendo algo en el país de Kuwa.

Pero el país de Kuwa se había convertido en un infierno, el daimio muerto, su heredero aprisionado en quién sabe dónde, todos los hombres mayores de 15 años ejecutados y las mujeres y niños puestos a realizar trabajos forzados como talar todos los bosques y explotar todos los recursos del país.

Esto no se podía permitir.

El cielo azul, tenía un plan.

Acabar con las 4 cabezas de la espiral roja.

Madame Jao.

Iron.

Aurum.

Y por último su actual líder.

Naruto.

/ límites de país del viento con el país de las aguas termales/

Todos los ninjas daban saltos siguiendo a Naruto en un incómodo silencio.

Tai seguía detrás de mito, pero esta era cuidada por Nao y Husa. El equipo kakashi se sentía en medio del fuego de esos cuatro, Chiyo y Kakashi estaban enfocados en la misión y bueno naruto estaba pensativo.

 _¿Por qué los akatsuki se llevaron al Kazekage?_ Cuestiono Sakura. _Piensan pedir un rescate o algo_

 _Ellos no querían al kazekage sino lo que está dentro de él._ dijo Chiyo. _Gaara es un Jinchuriki, dentro del esta el espíritu del viento el demonio Shukaku de una cola, una de las nueve bestias con cola, la cantidad masiva de chakra que estas tienen han sido los causantes de muchas guerras en los últimos mil años._ La anciana suspiro. _Yo selle al shukaku en gaara y años después el abuelo de naruto termino mi sello, gaara es el arma máxima de nuestra aldea, como lo es la niña._ Chiyo señalo a Mito.

 _Nosotros no hablamos del kyubi es secreto de estado._ Dijo kakashi saltando al lado de Chiyo.

 _Como lo supo._ Dijo mito.

 _Es obvio porque si no Naruto tendría a dos de los más grandes asesinos del consorcio negro cuidándote._ Dijo chiyo.

 _¿Dos?_ Cuestiono Mito volteando y viendo solo a tai.

 _Sí, no la ven a estado siguiéndolos desde que salieron de la aldea de la hoja, supongo._ Dijo chiyo deteniéndose.

Los ninjas la imitaron.

 _Vaya es triste que una anciana me detecte y no el montón de idiotas de konoha._ Dijo una voz femenina distorsionada.

Una estaca de hierro se clavó en el árbol de Tai y sentada sobre ella y con una mano en la meguilla de tai, apareció Hachidori.

 _No sé si sentirme ofendida u orgullosa ¿tú qué opinas Darling?_ Cuestiono Hachidori mientras se restregaba contra el pecho de tai.

 _Carajo Hachidori aléjate._ Tai empujo fuertemente a hachidori.

Esta lo atrapo en sus brazos.

 _Pero si anoche no me querías soltar._ Se rio Hachidori.

Todos sintieron un escalofrió pasar por sus columnas.

Una gran, negra y mortal aura surgía de mito.

El aura alzaba su cabello y sus ojos parecían los de un animal furiosos, estaba echando espuma por la boca.

Chiyo y Naruto fueron los únicos que soportaron el aura de mito, el rostro, se intentó alejar lo más posible de ella.

 _ **TAI EXPLICATE.**_ Gruño guturalmente mito.

Hachidori despareció en una nube de plumas.

 _Hija de perra regresa aquí cobarde._ Le grito tai, luego vio a mito. _No es lo que…_ tai esquivo el golpe de mito.

El golpe de su cadena cubierta de chakra rojo.

Antes de que mito volviera a atacar naruto apareció frente a ella.

 _Mito, cálmate, hachidori es así, a ella le gusta jugar con las personas para molestarlas, además los problemas que tengan tai y tú no deben afectar en la misión si nos sigues retrasando._ Naruto la vio fijamente. _Te matare._ Le amenazo.

El chakra de mito que rodeaba a mito desapareció.

El kyubi en mito no era nada tonto, sabía que si ese humano había podido detener a 2 bijus y dejar a su mitad sin fuerza era demasiado peligroso para atacar directamente.

 _En marcha!_ Ordeno naruto.

/ mientras tanto/ cueva no tan secreta de akatsuki/

 _Sintieron eso._ Dijo la sombra femenina en la cueva.

 _Si, parece que nos localizaron._ Dijo El líder de los akatsuki.

 _Bien hecho deidara._ Se quejó sasori dentro de hiruko.

 _¿yo? Que hay de ti y tu pésimo arte que huele mal._ Dijo el rubio presente en la cueva.

 _No importa._ Dijo el líder. _Este hecho._ Dijo mientras el cuerpo de gaara caía sin vida.

 _Zetsu informa._

/fuera de la cueva/

Los ninjas vieron la cueva.

Todos saltaron al rio y vieron la gran roca que protegía la cueva.

 _Ese es un sello de 5 candados._ Dijo Chiyo mientras todos veían el sello. _La única forma de quitarlo es retirar los cinco sellos el mismo tiempo._

 _No necesariamente._ Naruto se acercó al sello y se mordió su pulgar, luego puso un circulo y lo atavez con una línea.

El sello se consumió en llamas, junto con los otros sellos en lugares lejanos.

 _Eso nos ahorra tiempo._ Dijo naruto, _solo falta destruir esta roca, hasta a mí me tomar unos cuantos intentos._ Naruto vio la roca.

D _éjemelo a mí._ Sakura harumo dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás y alzo su puño derecho.

/dentro de la cueva/

 _Deidara, Sasori encárguense de ellos._ Ordeno Pain.

 _Tienes que estar bromeando, te quiero recordar que ese maldito de uzumaki es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos, líder._ Dijo Kisame molesto.

Los otros lo vieron.

 _Usa los refuerzos, Kisame Itachi._ Dijo Pain.

 _A la orden líder._ Hablaron los dos akatsuki.

/fuera de la cueva/

 _¡A un lado!_ Grito Sakura mientras corría a toda velocidad contra la roca y de un solo golpe la cuarteaba.

Naruto silbo.

 _Copiones de mierda._ murmuro, esa es una técnica uzumaki, seguramente la senju tenía ocultas otras tantas.

Cuando iban a entrar a la cueva, dos figuras salieron.

 _El kyubi._ Dijo kisame mientras con su samehada señalaba a mito.

 _Es nuestro._ Dijo itachi activando su sharingan.

Los dos saltaron contra mito.

Kisame alzo a Samehada y la iba a golpear, itachi saco una kunai.

En una fracción de segundo.

Tai desenfundo sus dos katanas y se interpuso en el camino de kisame bloqueando a samehada, mientras una lluvia de estacas de hierro hicieron retroceder a itachi.

Parada sobre el agua en cuclillas y con una estaca de hierro hachidori estaba tras mito.

Un pájaro de arcilla blanco salió volando, con deidara en su lomo y gaara en su cola.

Naruto dio un salto para seguir a deidara, menma y kakashi lo siguieron.

H _achidori llévate a mito!_ Ordeno Tai.

Mito no pudo protestar pues hachidori la sujeto del estómago y la cabeza, mientras una gran cantidad de colibríes aparecían de la nada y las rodeaban en una nube que se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

Tai libero su brazo derecho y lanzo una patada al rostro de kisame, este la bloqueo, pero tai aprovecho para usar a samehada como soporte y dar un salto para alejarse de kisame.

 _Estilo dash: ¡doble chuchilla de buda!_ Tai guardo sus espadas y despareció de la vista, apareció tras kisame, este vio como al frente de una línea se formaba y lo envestía.

Kisame gruño al sentí dos cortes medianamente profundos en su piel.

 _Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu._ tai dio una doble voltereta para esquivar el ataque.

Y apenas pudo bloquear el corte por parte de kisame.

Husa y Nao veían curiosos la batalla.

Mientras sakura seguía a chiyo quien había entrado a la cueva.

 _¿y? Kui?_ Cuestiono kakashi siguiendo a naruto, pues no estaba por ningún lado.

 _¡C 2!_ Grito deidara lanzando diferentes figuras de arcilla, naruto solo alzo sus brazos y las exploto sin recibir daño.

Para mito todo daba vueltas, cuando estuvo en piso solido se dejó caer de rodillas.

A _gradece a tu sangre uzumaki, si no fuera por ella hubieras muerto en el trasporte._ Hachidori, estaba revisando su ropa. _Maldito Tai, me trae a una misión y sin mi armadura completa soy ineficiente._ Se quejó la asesina.

 _¿Cuál es la relación entre tai y tú?_ Cuestiono mito.

 _Estamos juntos._ Dijo secamente.

Mito sintió su corazón romperse.

 _Nuestra misión desde hace 3 años es protegerte, tai fue el primero en llegar y asegurarse de que estuvieras a salvo durante la invasión, mis órdenes son cuidarte de cualquiera que dese al kyubi._ Sentencio hachidori.

Esto tranquilizo a mito.

 _¿Entonces tú y el no?_ cuestiono.

 _Ya quisiera el, soy mucha mujer para un maldito Oni como él._ hachidori entonces saco su estaca de hierro cuando una gran venus atrapa moscas surgió en un árbol cercano.

 _Mantente atrás._ Ordeno.

P _uedo pelear._ Dijo mito.

 _Perderte no es una opción._ Hachidori clavo 8 estacas alrededor de mito. "hachidoririkeji" grito mientras hacia los sellos del gallo y el dragón.

Los pilares crecieron y rodearon a mito en una gran jaula que tenía espinas en la parte exterior.

 _¿Qué ese esto?_ Cuestiono mientras intentaba usar su chakra pero no podía.

 _Tu protección._ Dijo hachidori se lanzó al combate contra el hombre planta.

Mientras tanto dentro de la cueva.

 _Ese es sasori._ Cuestiono sakura mientras veía a hiruko ya con un nuevo brazo.

 _No esa es solo una marioneta con gran fuerza defensiva._ Dijo chillo mientras se desamarraba el cabello.

 _Quieren dejar de parlotear, me están haciendo perder tiempo, odio esperar y hacer esperar, es por eso que las eliminare rápidamente y luego iré por orochimaru._ Dijo Sasori a través de hiruko caminado hacia las dos mujeres en la cueva.

 _Orochimaru._ Murmuro sakura, mientras recordaba la última vez que supo algo de su amado sasuke, esa noche que abandono la aldea para irse con orochimaru en búsqueda del poder para matar a su hermano. _Tú sabes ¿Dónde está orochimaru? C_ uestiono sakura.

Hiruko solo movía su cola de escorpión.

 _Planeo reunirme con él para matarlo._ Dijo sasori.

 _Te hare decírmelo todo._ Dijo sakura tronando sus nudillos.

 _Sakura._ Chiyo sonrió. _Ven tengo un plan._ Dijo la anciana.

…

Mientras tanto.

Tai estaba luchando contra itachi y kisame a la vez, había perdido una pierna de su pantalón y su chamara con protecciones, entre los ataques de un tiburón y de una bola de fuego.

Nao y husa lo iban a ayudar, pero Nao estaba en un genjutsu y husa estaba combatiendo contra dos clones de agua de kisame.

En un movimiento itachi trepo por la cañada y se adentró en el bosque, tai lo siguió y a él lo siguió kisame.

….

Mientras que deidara continuaba lanzando sus figuras de arcilla explosiva y diciendo lo bello que era su arte, pasando por tercera vez por la misma zona, haciendo un recorrido en círculos.

….

 _¿Qué tanto murmuran?_ Pensó sasori, mientras veía a su abuela y a sakura hablar. _No importa._

Con su brazo arranco la tela frente a la boca de hiruko y la abrió.

Liberando una lluvia de millones de agujas envenenadas.

Para su sorpresa chiyo y sakura las esquivaron todas sin sufrir daño alguno.

 _De la anciana lo entiendo,_ dijo sasori. _Pero de la niña._ Lo pensó.

Chiyo le lanzo varios kunais los cuales bloqueo con su cola de escorpión.

 _S_ asori lanzo su brazo izquierdo lleno de humo venenoso y muchas más agujas con veneno, de nuevo las dos mujeres las esquivaron todas protegiéndose con kunais y con shurikens de las pocas que si se les acercaban.

Sakura aprovecho un momento y se dispuso a atacar de frente a sasori.

Este la ataco con su cola, pero esta se congelo y sakura destruyo a Hiruko.

Obligando a sasori a salir de su marioneta.

Sasori movió la cabeza de hiruko y lanzo las agujas solo contra sakura.

Chiyo la movió como marioneta.

 _Conque era eso, muy lista chiyo-basan, usar a la niña como marioneta._ Dijo sasori.

 _Esa es su verdadera forma._ Dijo sakura sorprendida.

 _Vamos han pasado veinte años, querido ver el rostro de mi nieto una vez más._ Dijo chiyo.

Sasori se descubrió el rostro.

 _Ese es el._ sakura se sorprendió al ver al joven de pelo rojizo frente a ella.

 _¿Como? ¿Cómo es posible?_ Chiyo estaba confundida. _Se vea igual que hace veinte años._ Dijo la anciana.

 _He aprendido muchas cosas a lo largo de los años._ Sasori saco un pergamino de su ropa. _Pero siempre regreso a los clásicos._ Desenrollo un pergamino con el kanji san escrito en el.

 _Tercero._ Sakura se cubrió debido a la explosión que revelo una nueva marioneta.

Una marioneta con el rostro café, ojos amarillos con sombra alrededor de sus parpados, cabello negro metálico en picos y una vieja tela rasgada por ropa apareció en el hombro de sasori.

 _Es el tercer kazekage._ Dijo chiyo.

 _¿el tercer kazekage?_ Sakura no entendía que pasaba.

 _Ese hombre fue el kazekage más fuerte que habíamos tenido, su desaparición causo un gran conflicto entre nuestras aldeas lo que desencadeno la tercera gran guerra shinobi._ Dijo chiyo. _Tú lo mataste._

 _Si esto es solo para preservar mi arte._ Una parte del pecho del kazekage se abrió. _El arte de las marionetas humanas._ El rector en el pecho del kazekage brillo. _Primero les quito los órganos y los huesos, luego trato la piel y al final los llenos de armas y venenos, pero hay algunos que todavía conservan._ Sasori alzo al kazekage. _Sus habilidades._ Una gran nube de metal inicio a salir de la boca del kazekage.

…

Todos sintieron la gran explosión de la cueva, pero nadie podía prestar ayuda en estos momentos.

Naruto estaba harto de ese idiota rubio que no dejaba de moverse.

Mientras que husa había hecho reaccionar a Nao y finalmente los dos pudieron contra los clones de kisame.

Mientras tanto mito estaba atrapado en la jaula de hachidori.

Mientras esta había apuñalado a un ser blanco que surgía de una planta atrapa moscas.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba tuvo que esquivar una gran bola de fuego lanzada por itachi.

Hachidori gruño molesta.

Cuando tai fue lanzado contra un árbol.

 _Por la mierda tai deja de jugar._ Grito Hachidori mientras le daba una abofeteada.

 _Maldita._ Se quejó tai.

 _TAICHI TU Y YO SOMOS ASESINOS ELITE, MONSTRUOS ENTRE LOS MONSTRUOS DEJA DE FINGIR Y SE LO QUE ERES!_ Grito hachidori mientras hacía varios sellos de manos " _hachidori no senmo"_ termino su jutsu con los sellos del tigre.

Siete pequeños colibríes salieron de la ropa de hachidori y rodearon a Itachi, hachidori despareció.

Todos los colibríes se convirtieron en versiones humanas de hachidori, estos vibraban se movían a demasiada velocidad para ser notados con precisión.

El primero apuñalo a itachi en el estómago, el segundo en el pulmón, el tercer y cuarto en las piernas, el quinto en el corazón, el sexto en la garganta y el ultimo le perforo el cráneo con sus negras estacas de hierro.

Tai enfundo sus dos katanas.

" _kami no juni ha"_ tai simplemente se quedó de pie estático.

Mito vio un rápido destello plateado que le corto su brazo derecho a kisame. Otro corte le quito la pierna derecha, el siguiente el brazo izquierdo y cada corte fue desmembrando a Kisame hasta que solo quedaron doce piezas de su cuerpo.

 _Fue muy fácil_ tai comento limpiando su espada de la sangre de kisame.

 _Demasiado._ Hachidori asintió mientras liberaba a mito.

Tai tomo la cabeza de kisame y esta se convirtió en la de otra persona, tai gruño molesto.

 _¿Qué pasa oni? ¿molesto porque unas marionetas te dañaron?_ Hachidori dejó escapar una risa.

Tai desenfundo sus katanas.

 _¡Ayuda!_ Grito alguien en el bosque.

Mito volteo a ver, tai también hachidori desapareció en una nube de plumas.

Entre las ramas de un árbol Kui estaba atrapada.

 _Como terminaste ahí? C_ uestiono Mito.

 _Bueno._ Kui recordó.

/flash back/

Kui estaba parada viendo un pez nadar.

 _Aun lado!_ Grito sakura.

 _¿Qué?_ Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir volando cuando sakura la empujo en su carrera contra la roca que obstruía la cueva.

/fin del flash back/

 _¿Qué me perdí?_ Cuestiono Kui.

…

Temari se despertaba molesta.

 _¡Hijo de puta!_ Grito la rubia mientras se paraba de la cama.

 _¿Qué sucede temari?_ Cuestiono kankuro quien estaba sentado en su cama.

E _se maldito, como se atreve a dejarme atrás._ Temari se puso sus armas y se disponía a salir.

 _A ¿Dónde vas?_ Le cuestiono Kankuro.

 _Por gaara._ Dijo la mujer.

Kankuro se paró de la cama y se puso su ropa lo mejor que pudo.

 _Te acompaño._ Dijo.

E _stas herido._ Le recodo temari.

 _Gaara es mi hermano._ Kankuro salió de la habitación.

Conforme avanzaban por la aldea más shinobis de suna se les unían.

Todos quería rescatar al kazekage.

 _¿maorí ordenes?_ Cuestiono un ave de rapiña a Katriz.

 _Déjalos ir, no serán un problema._ Comento el ave líder de esta parvada.

La joven solo asintió.

Maorí dejo salir de sus ropas un maorí, el pequeño pájaro de cola como abanico color arena salió volando lo más rápido que sus alas podían con rumbo a Zeno-sama

Mientras tanto en la cueva.

Sakura y chiyo estaban en lugares diferentes, mientras la gran cantidad de ramas de metal negro creadas por la marioneta del tercer kazekage se iniciaban a disolver.

 _Sakura tras de mí._ Ordeno Chiyo.

Sakura salto tras de chiyo.

 _Estas cometiendo un error anciana._ Dijo Sasori mientras movía al tercer kazekage.

Chiyo saco de sus mangas dos pergaminos, los desenrollo y estos tenían el kanji de oka-san y oto-san.

Las dos marionetas vestidas con telas rojas aparecieron, una era una mujer de cabello café oscuro y la otra era un hombre de cabello rojizo.

 _Intentas pelear conmigo usando esas marionetas, conozco todos sus mecanismos._ Dijo sasori mientras hacía que la mano de la marioneta del tercer kazekage se volvieran un montón de manos con chuchillas.

Chiyo hizo que las dos marionetas se tomaran de las manos y se movieran en dirección a la marioneta del kazekage, las dos rebelaron hilos negros y cortaron las manos del kazekage.

Sasori hizo que el kazekage liberara más arena metálica que en volvió a las marionetas.

Pero no noto cuando sakura le salto enzima al kazekage y lo rompió en muchos pedazos.

 _Maldita._ Dijo sasori mientras daba un salto al centro de la cueva.

 _Bien hecho sakura._ Dijo chiyo mientras las dos marionetas se colocaban a su lado.

 _Quién lo diría._ Sasori se inició a desabrochar su ropa.

Dejando salir una larga cola de metal que terminaba en una filosa punta, la cual salía de su pecho, dos piezas de metal que se convertían en seis filosas cuchillas que estaban en su espalda.

 _Hacía mucho tiempo que no me usaba a mí mismo en un combate._ Dijo sasori mientras, ponía un pie en su cola y se iniciaba a alzar.

 _Por eso sigue tan joven._ Dijo un asustada sakura.

¿Qué _te hiciste?_ Cuestiono chiyo.

 _Me convertí en el verdadero arte, el arte que no envejece y es eterno._ Dijo sasori antes de sacar dos tubos en sus palmas, en su espalda había un contenedor de pergaminos que solo tenía dos de los tres espacios llenos, uno de los pergaminos desapareció.

 _Katon._ Alzo sus brazos y lanzo dos bolas de fuego contra las kunoichis.

/mientras tanto/

 _Ya me harté._ Grito naruto mientras daba un salto y dejaba de brincar en los árboles.

 _¿Qué pasa mi arte es mucho para ti? S_ e burló deidara deteniéndose y aleteando.

Naruto se plantó firme en el piso, inhalo profundamente y dejo salir un lamento de su garganta.

 _ **GRRRROOOOOOUUUU!**_

Una gigantesca onda de energía se formó frente naruto y esta se expandió a la velocidad del sonido, destruyendo todo a su paso, alzando arboles como hojas de papel y piedras como arena, dejando un lugar estéril y amorfo frente a naruto.

 _¿eh?_ Fue lo que alcanzo a decir deidara antes de que una de esas ondas lo golpeara y su figura de arcilla se desmoronara.

Kakashi y menma se sujetaban los oídos, les zumbaban fuertemente y menma vomito.

Deidara estaba atrapado entre unos árboles y unas rocas, no se podía mover.

Naruto salto entre los escombros y con sus manos alzadas levanto los que estaban sobre el cuerpo de Gaara.

Este tenía un brazo en una posición muy dolorosa, si estuviera vivo.

Naruto lo tomo en sus brazos y se lo hecho al hombro, lanzo una roca que le estorbaba lo más alto que pudo.

…

Una caravana de comerciantes se dirigía rumbo a Ame estaban en un sendero cerca de un acantilado.

Todos los comerciantes alzaron la vista al escuchar un silbido en el cielo.

Vieron la gigantesca roca descendiendo a gran velocidad.

Un hombre de ropas amarillas y verdes abrió sus ojos con miedo.

 _No._ grito mientras movía su carrito de coles a una distancia segura.

La roca no cayó sobre el carrito.

 _¡Si!_ festejo el hombre.

Pero la roca cuarteo el piso y el carrito cayo por el acantilado.

 _Mis coles!_ Lloro el hombre.

…

 _Sakura, ¡ten cuidado!_ Grito chiyo mientras las dos se separaban buscando otra roca donde esconderse de esas infernales llamas que surgían de los brazos de sasori.

Las dos se estaban quedando sin rocas para ocultarse y sasori no se había movido de su lugar ni un solo centímetro.

Sasori dejo de lanzar fuego.

Y vio a las dos mujeres.

 _Chiyo, bachan, ¿Qué paso con la mujer que con solo 10 marionetas destruyo una fortaleza?_ Dijo Sasori.

 _¿Diez?_ Cuestiono sakura.

 _¿Qué no lo sabes? Un marionetista puede llegar a controlar el mismo número de marionetas que de sus dedos._ Sasori hizo desaparecer el ultimo pergamino. _Pero yo._ Abrió un orificio en su cuerpo, de donde salía una gran cantidad de chakra. _Puedo manejar 100._ Cien marionetas.

100 personas convertidas en armas aparecieron sobre volando a sasori.

Sakura apretó sus puños eran demasiados.

Chiyo saco otro pergamino un blanco, lo abrió, de el invoco 10 marionetas.

 _Sakura, ten cuidado con el veneno._ Le advirtió chiyo.

 _Encárguense._ Les ordeno sasori a sus marionetas, mientras él estaba parado en el centro de este ejército.

Las marionetas se lanzaron al ataque.

Con cuchillas, mazos, hachas y demás cosas.

Chillo defendió con dos marionetas, sakura se lanzó a romperlas evitando ser cortada por esas navajas.

Los numero estaban desiguales.

Sakura, rompió varios y gracias a chiyo llego a donde estaba sasori, este se alejó, pero sakura lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasori se quedó si cuerda.

 _Maldita._ Dijo dándole un leve corte en el hombro.

Pero sakura de un puñetazo lleno de chakra lo lanzo contra la pared.

Chiyo aprovecho y lo sello.

 _Sakura._ Chiyo corrió a sakura.

 _Descuide._ Sakura se inyecto una pequeña ampolleta. _Realice cinco antídotos, uno está en el hospital de suna, otro lo tiene naruto y se usó uno en kankuro, todavía sobra uno._ Dijo.

 _Sakura_ dijo la anciana sorprendida.

Mas una sombra se sirnio sobre ellas, un sasori, sin un brazo, con armas atravesando su cuerpo y una espada por mano.

S _akura._ Chiyo detuvo el corte con sus dos manos.

C _omo? C_ uestiono Sakura y noto el cilindro en el pecho del títere.

 _Mientras mi corazón este a salvo, soy inmortal._ Dijo sasori, pero su corazón fue atravesado y sellado por las marionetas de padre y madre.

 _S_ asori vio a las marionetas y vio a chiyo.

 _Parece que no que falle._ Dijo el títere humano.

 _Te vencimos ¿Dónde está orichimaru?_ Cuestiono sakura mientras sanaba las manos de chiyo.

 _En 10 días vería a mi agente en el puente de otohime, en el país del arroz donde esta oto, el me llevaría a orochimaru._ Dijo Sasori. _Mátalo._ Fue lo último que dijo el akatsuki.

 _10 días._ Murmuro Sakura. _Chiyo-sama esta envenenada, usare el antídoto._ Dijo sakura.

N _o sakura, me temo que es mi momento._ Dijo la anciana. _Pero todavía puedo hacer algo._ Comento mientras con ayuda de sakura salía de la cueva.

/fuera de la cueva/

Nao y Husa vieron salir a sakura y se acercaron para ayudarle con Chiyo.

Poco después llegaron Kui, Tai y mito.

 _Tai, podemos hablar?_ Le cuestiono mito.

Tai asintió.

 _¿Quién eres en verdad?_ Le cuestiono.

 _Soy tu guardián, hachidori y yo lo somos, nuestras ordenes son cuidarte._ Informo Tai.

 _Y los últimos tres años ¿Qué son?_ Cuestiono mito.

 _Me involucre demasiado._ Admitió Tai. _Es que en verdad te amo._ Tai no sabía si estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad.

Mito solo asintió. Sonrojada.

 _Finjamos que no nos conocemos e iniciemos desde cero ¿okay?_ Le cuestiono mito.

Tai solo asintió.

Todos llegaron a un claro donde naruto estaba meditando, el cuerpo de gaara estaba frente a el kakashi y Menma estaban cansados.

 _Gaara está muerto._ Dijo naruto. _Suna no está para unas nuevas elecciones y mucho menos con tantos problemas internos si se enteran que el kazekage murió la aldea podría entrar en una guerra civil._ Dijo naruto.

Chiyo vio a naruto.

Los dos estaban en una pelea de poder.

Chiyo sabía que sin gaara naruto no tendría razón para proteger a suna, ni siquiera temari le importaba tanto como para proteger la nación.

Naruto confiaba en el nacionalismo de chiyo y su deseo de que suna existiera como una gran nación.

Los dos estaban viendo quien sedería primero.

Un maorí llego volando y se paró en el hombro de naruto.

 _¿enserio? C_ uestiono naruto. _Un batallón viene a apoyarnos en el rescate gaara, sería una pena que vieran a su kazekage muerto._ Dijo naruto.

Chiyo solo asintió.

Se acercó a gaara.

Mientras hacia sus manos brillar verde.

Chiyo estaba cediendo su vida a gaara.

Naruto puso sus manos sobre las de chiyo.

El chakra de naruto se estaba enfocando en sanar las heridas de gaara, ahorrándole trabajo a chiyo.

Naruto escucho como los ninjas de suna llegaban.

Chillo solo asintió.

 _En este mundo shinobi, la muerte es la que reina, el dolor y el caos destruyen familias, durante toda mi vida pensé que mi generación era responsable de la paz, solo llenamos a este mundo de odio y división._ Chiyo hablo para que todos la escucharan. _Solo al final de ella me doy cuenta que mi vida no era para controlar, sino para guiar a la próxima generación, espero que mis acciones permitan que suna viva una era de paz._ Chiyo dejo de dar chakra e inicio a cerrar los ojos.

Pronto se vieron rodeados por cientos de shinobis y kunoichis de suna, todos armados y dispuestos a luchar.

…

Gaara esta inconsciente.

Todo era una tormenta de arena.

Vio su mano, poco a poco se volvía más clara.

La arena se disipaba.

Veía su mano

 _Gaara!_ Dijo temari mientras se colocaba al lado de su hermano.

 _¿temari?_ Cuestiono el aturdido kage.

Esta sonrió.

 _Kankuro._ Gaara vio a su hermano mayor quien sonreía.

 _Que buen susto nos diste._ Comento naruto sonriendo.

Antes de recibir una fuerte bofetada por parte de temari.

Una nube de colibríes apareció rápidamente y hachidori se colocó tras temari, con sus estacas en su cuello.

Todos los ninjas de suna apuntaron sus armas a hachidori.

Tai llevo sus manos a sus katanas y ahora le apuntaban a él.

 _Hachidori, retírate._ Dijo naruto con una ligera marca en su rostro.

 _Zeno-sama._ Pidió hachidori.

E _s una orden._ Sentencio naruto.

Hachidori se convirtió en una nube de colibríes y despareció.

 _Temari._ Gaara seguía en el piso.

M _e noqueaste, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, dame una buena razón para no atacarte!_ Temari alzo sus abanicos.

 _Hazlo._ Ordeno naruto.

Temari ajito sus abanicos las fuertes olas de viento sacudieron todo.

Pero naruto no se movió ni un centímetro.

 _Lo hizo para protegerte._ Dijo naruto. _¿crees que me arriesgaría a que perdieras la vida? ¿crees que no sabía que gaara estaría en riesgo? ¿ crees que te dejaría luchar con los sentimientos nublados?_ Cuestiono naruto. _No permitiré que nadie bajo mi protección muera._ Dijo naruto. _Así tenga que mover cielo._ Una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplo. _Mar._ El agua del rio se agito bravamente. _O la tierra misma._ Con cada paso que daba el suelo se sacudía.

 _Pero, toda victoria tiene un costo._ Naruto tomo a chiyo.

Muchos bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto.

 _Vamos a Suna._ Ordeno naruto.

Caminando lentamente con el cuerpo de chiyo en sus brazos.

…

Mientras tanto.

Minato estaba en la oficina del hokage, pensando que hacer.

El daimio había solicitado que los 8 guardianes de konoha se presentaran en la cuidad principal de hi no kuni, para una misión de escolta de su persona a un país vecino con tal de firmar tratados pacíficos.

Minato sabía que debía obedecer las órdenes de su daimio.

Pero era extraño.

Tal vez estos años viendo lo que el consorcio negro la fachada de la espiral roja de naruto hacia, lo había vuelto paranoico, porque no había nada que uniera al consorcio negro con esto.

Ni un rastro, ni un comerciante, ningún lugar o agente, era como si a naruto no le importara que una alianza se realizara.

O era que esa alianza le beneficiaba y por eso no la impedía.

O tenía algo tan perfectamente planeado que no lo habían visto.

o…

los pensamientos le invadían la mente.

Tocaron a su oficina.

A _delante._ Dijo minato.

 _Minato._ Entro Tsunade y luego entro Jiraiya. _Tienes un momento._ Pidió jiraiya.

 _¿Qué sucede?_ Cuestiono el hokage.

Jiraiya señalo a los ambus.

Minato hizo que se retiraran de la oficina, Tsunade coloco una especie de grabadora que emitía un ruido extraño.

 _Minato, escucha el futuro del mundo está en riesgo y tienes que saber por qué…_ hablo Jiraiya preocupado.

Si otro día normal en su vida de hokage.

…

Naruto ayudaba a caminar a Gaara mientras ayudaba a cargar a chiyo, en una camilla improvisada.

El calor del desierto había pasado y el sol se ocultaba dejando un cielo lleno de crespúsculos arrebolados.

Gaara se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de personas que lo esperaban para recibirlo.

Era toda la aldea.

Baki estaba enfrente del consejo esperando a que llegaran.

 _Es bueno verte gaara._ Dijo baki.

 _KAZEKAGE-SAMA_

 _VOLVIO!_

 _¡VIVA!_

Gritaron los shinobis y civiles.

 _Entra para que podamos atenderte._ Baki abrió un camino.

Naruto soltó a gaara para que este se mantuviera de pie por sí solo.

 _Primero debe pasar ella._ Gaara vio al cuerpo de chiyo-basama.

Todos se inclinaron mientras la anciana entrababa a la aldea por última vez.

…

Pasaron 2 días.

Chiyo basama fue enterrada.

Su funeral fue un día de luto para toda su nación.

Naruto estuvo presente y sus aves de rapiña se quitaron sus máscaras en señal de respeto por la caída.

Con gaara de nuevo en el poder, todo volvía a la normalidad.

Mientras los de la hoja se disponían a partir un halcón mensajero llego.

 _Es para mito, kui y Hao._ Dijo kakashi. _Es una orden del hokage quiere que lleguen al gran puente naruto para reunirse con los otros miembros de los guardianes de konoha, hay una misión rango S para ustedes._ Informo kakashi.

Los kunin se vieron y asintieron.

 _Tai, hachidori, saben sus órdenes._ Dijo naruto.

Tai asintió, hachidori lo hizo, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Los cinco siguieron su camino.

Naruto silbo y entei apareció trotando rumbo a él.

 _No vendrás cono nosotros?_ Cuestiono menma a naruto.

 _Tengo un lugar que ver antes._ Dijo naruto. _No es como si fuéramos aliados la próxima vez esperen un ataque de mis fuerzas._ Ordeno naruto mientras montaba a entei y lo hacía trotar.

H _ia!_ Movió las riendas de su caballo.

Y entei se alzó en el cielo. Lanzando de su boca una llamarada.

Que quemo un puesto de coles.

 _MIS COLES!_ Grito un hombre de ropas amarillas y verdes.

 _Bien equipo en marcha._ Kakashi, menma y Sakura tomaron rumbo a konoha.

Tenían información que ofrecerle al hokage.

Tras 3 años finalmente una pista del paradero de Sasuke Uchiha.

/hace unas horas/

 _¿Lo planeo todo no es así zeno-sama?_ Cuestiono Katriz a naruto.

Quien salía de la oficina de Gaara donde se había reconciliado con temari, Kankuro le agradeció por traer a su hermano y Gaara por traerlo de nuevo a la vida.

 _Katriz hace cuánto me conoces?_ Cuestiono naruto caminando.

 _El día que usted me salvo en Nami y gracias a usted mi madre, hermanas, tía y prima se salvaron en Kusa._ Comento la mujer mayor.

 _Si te dijera que, desde antes, me enseñaron como hacer que el enemigo actué como quiero sin que se dé cuenta ¿creerías que estoy loco?_ Cuestiono naruto.

 _A diferencia de las voladoras o las de nido, yo he visto que todo lo que dicen sobre usted es cierto, usted tiene al mundo en sus manos, por lo que le creo si me dice que todo fue planeado._ Comento maorí. _No me extraña, es algo simple si lo analiza bien, usted permitió a Guree ser parte del consejo de la aldea, sabía que era un espía, nos ordenó no atacar, manipulo a chiyo, a todos los aldeanos, nos contuvo a nosotras y logro deshacerse de la anciana sin siquiera mover una mano._ Maorí le abrió la puerta a naruto.

Las aves de rapiña se arrodillaron ante él.

 _El ichibi está en propiedad de los akatsuki, su misión está cumplida, todas las carroñeras, abran sus alas despliéguense, ¡vuelvan al nido!_ Ordeno naruto.

Las aves de rapiña, golpearon el piso con sus armas antes de convertirse en diferentes aves de carroña y abandonar la aldea.

 _Tú también maorí._ Dijo naruto. _Te ganaste unas vacaciones. D_ ijo naruto.

 _Como ordene Zeno-sama._ Katriz se puso su uniforme y se convirtió en un pequeño maorí que volada lo más rápido que podía para ponerse al frente de su parvada.

 _Todo salió con forme al plan._ Naruto siguió su camino, tenía una cita en Cha no kuni, era tiempo de ver a sus retoños.

…

Fin del capítulo.

*(jejeje demándenme ese chiste no pasa de moda)

Irrealiti. Espero que les guste.

Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una época Maravillosa (My Little Pony)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter varios) *

Green World (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Extermino mágico (Harry Potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10) *

un frio temor (Rise of Guardians) *

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice) *

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.

Tamashi


	17. Chapter 15

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

(el mapa que uso para la historia es este: /data/MetaMirrorCache/_img_mapa_ninja_de_la_naciones_elementales_03_ ) si alguien lo modifica como va la historia se lo agradecería.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

Irrealiti13: 60 páginas en Work mas de 15 000 palabras y una historia compleja, luego no se quejen que no los quiero mis amados lectores, lamento la tardanza, pero, trabajo es trabajo.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

 **Dante de Aquiles: no es en sí que no le importe, pero él dirige una nación, no pude dejar que sus sentimientos pongan en riesgo a su nación.**

 **CCSakuraforever: todas tus respuestas y más preguntas están en este cap.**

 **Dragon6679: si ya estaban mejor, pero ese capítulo, en serio, enserio que me trajo mala suerte. Gracias por comentar.**

 **NarutoKami-sama: aquí está el nuevo cap y ya llegué a un arreglo con nuestro amigo de Youtube.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ capítulo quinceavo: un pajarito me lo dijo/

 _Diálogos_ _e invocaciones._

( **Pensamientos** )

( _ **medios de comunicación)**_

Acciones

" _Jutsus"_

 **Lecturas.**

…

* * *

/cueva de sellado/ entre la tierra del viento y las aguas termales/

* * *

Dos figuras caminaban por los restos de la cueva de sellado.

 _¿así que esta es la verdadera forma de sasori._ _ **Era obvio,**_ _pensé que era más alto._ Comento un ser blanco y negro con una gran venus atrapamoscas en su cuello.

 _Mire, señor Zetsu._ Tobi alzo el anillo de Sasori. _Con esto podre unirme a los Akatsuki._

 _Pero tú eres…_ la parte negra golpeo a la blanca. _A si es secreto._

 _Veamos si encontramos a deidara._ Dijo la parte tobi, dando saltos y perdiendo el anillo entre unas piedras.

Todo esto era visto por una golondrina, quien voló apenas los vio irse.

Tenía un reporte que dar.

* * *

/ konoha no sato/ media tarde.

* * *

Viajar sin compañía y ligeros de materiales era algo que permitía al equipo siete llegar en tiempo récord a la aldea de la hoja.

Saludando a Izumo y Kodetsu se encaminaron a la oficina del hokage.

Sakura estaba muy ansiosa, finalmente una pista de su querido amor de la infancia Sasuke, mientras que menma, bueno, desde ese día todo era diferente, nunca se había sentido débil en verdad quería ver a su compañero de equipo, para sanar sus heridas.

El reporte el hokage sobre la misión fue preciso y luego se informó de la pista obtenida.

 _10 días, en el país del arroz._ Dijo Minato.

S _i hokage-sama podremos rescatar a Sasuke-kun._ Dijo Sakura.

Los hombres de la habitación la vieron.

Tantos años y aun creía que sasuke fue secuestrado o seducido por el poder, en lugar de salir de la aldea por voluntad propia.

 _Organizaremos un escuadrón pequeño pero que pueda contener a Sasuke y traerlo a la aldea._ Dijo Minato. _Kakashi me temo que esta vez tu no podrás acompañarlos, sería muy fácil ser reconocidos contigo como jounnin a cargo, se lo encargare a otra persona, además que falta un miembro en el equipo mientras Kui y Sai están en su misión, déjenme pensar y les informare en las próximas veinticuatro horas._ Comento minato. _Pueden retirarse._

 _Hai hokage-sama._ Los tres ninjas se fueron.

Uno de los ambus en la habitación era un Aburame, tenía que pasar el dato a Zeno-sama.

...

Asuma y Kurenai veían A Mirai jugar en el patio, feliz.

 _¿Quién creería que esto pasaría?_ Dijo Asuma.

 _Si, lo sé._ Dijo Kurenai viendo a su hija. _Crece tan rápido._

Los dos padres veían como Mirai lanzaba una shuriken y esta daba en el blanco.

La niña de casi tres años era buena en tiro al blanco.

La niña festejaba mientras sus padres la abrazaban.

Los niños sí que crecen rápido.

/cha no kuni/

El país del té, un país que es la epitome del desarrollo, cultural, militar y económico.

Vigilado las 24 horas del día, ya sea por aves de rapiña, soldados del ejército ciudadano o los monjes de la rama cultural.

De estos últimos nos encontramos con dos.

Dos hombres en una torre en lo alto de una montaña en las regiones montañosas del país del té.

Estos usaban un telescopio para ver las aves pasar cuando notaron, un extraño brillo entre la niebla.

Era rojizo y poco a poco se fue aclarando rebelando cuatro fuegos que surgían de las pesuñas de un caballo blanco como la nieve que en su espalda tenia a una persona.

 _Zeno-sama._ Dijo uno de los hombres.

El otro se acercó a la gran campana de hierro de la torre y la golpeo tres veces.

El código era simple.

Una vez desconocido.

Dos veces enemigo.

Tres veces zeno-sama.

Pronto se escuchó una cacofonía de campañas sonar por las montañas.

El ruido pronto se fue escuchado por varias aves de rapiña en su torre.

Kita, quien estaba durmiendo se despertó por el ruido y de inmediato salto por su ventada para trepar la torre y tocar su campana.

Todas las aves de rapiña salieron a toda velocidad de sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto para los ciudadanos de la capital del país del té el escuchar el ruido de las campanas, anunciaba el regreso de el salvador de muchos y el héroe de toda la nación.

Prontamente se amontonaron en las cuatro principales calles que llevaban a la torre de los maestros, esperando su llegada.

…

En el sub suelo, Karin fue despertada por el ruido de una alarma, pero era la alarma que casi nunca sonaba, se puso de pie y tomo el tren exprés para la capital.

…

Mientras tanto, dormida en su barco que recién había atracado hace unas dos horas Tayuyá gruño molesta por el ruido que la despertó.

Pero se puso de pie y tomo un carruaje tirado por un corredor, ella tenía que estar presente.

…

Entei el caballo de infierno aterrizo en el primer portón de la aldea, era un gran marco de madera rojo, con una bandera sobre él, sin muros o vigilancia.

Frente a Entei las aves de rapiña estaban inclinadas.

Naruto bajo de su caballo.

Camino frente al grupo.

 _Zeno-sama._ Dijeron las mujeres.

 _De pie._ Naruto les ordeno.

Todas se alzaron.

 _Zeno-sama, su transporte está listo._ las aves de rapiña se movieron y rebelaron un palanquín sostenido por cuatro hombres de dos metros y medio, musculosos y estoicos sosteniendo el palanquín.

Una escalera de madera estaba puesta a un lado de esta.

Y dos monjas esperaban a naruto, una con un kimono en sus manos y la otra con una cinta en sus manos.

Naruto se quitó sus espadas y se las paso a un ave de rapiña con una máscara de petirrojo.

Naruto se puso frente a las mujeres, estas le pusieron el kimono y la cinta, pulieron su corona, le limpiaron el rostro y al final le dedicaron una reverencia.

El palanquín era de cinco metros de ancho por siete de largo y cuatro de alto, de madera negra fina, con cortinas blancas semi transparentes con destellos dorados y zafirales.

La cortina se abrió, dentro del palanquín estaba ya Kita y pronto dos aves de rapiña trajeron a Karin y tayuyá.

La pirata le quito la capa a un ave de rapiña y vomito en esta.

 _Tengo cuatro malditos meses cargando al maldito parasito y me haces viajar de esta pinche forma._ Grito Tayuyá mientras las monjas le limpiaban el rostro.

 _No es que lo quise._ Naruto se sentó en posición de loto, en la parte central del palanquín, con la espalda recta y con la mirada al frente.

 _Si si, las pendejas tradiciones._ Se quejó la pirata subiendo al palanquín.

 _A volar._ Ordeno Kita quien no tenía su uniforme puesto.

Las aves se dispersaron salvo cuatro que vestían como lechuzas quienes protegían temporalmente a naruto.

Los hombres iniciaron a caminar y poco a poco una ligera orquesta se les unió.

Tras tres minutos dieron los primeros pasos por el puente principal de la aldea y entraron a la zona central.

Una lluvia de pétalos, diamantina y confeti, junto con gritos de júbilo y música los recibió.

 _ZENO-SAMA!_ Correaron algunos niños.

 _BIENVENIDO._ Gritaron los ancianos.

 _ZENO-SAMA LO AMAMOS._ Gritaron varias mujeres.

 _GRACIAS ZENO-SAMA._ Gritaron los hombres.

 _ALABADO SEA._ Gritaron los esclavos.

Esta era la bienvenida que le daban siempre los habitantes de su aldea, la gran cantidad de pelirrojos, adoraban a naruto, algunos por su fuerza, otros por su crianza, algunos por que los había salvado y otros solo seguían a la masa.

Los hombres dieron sus primeros pasos y al hacerlo todos se inclinaron a la marcha del palanquín.

 _Esto es molesto._ Se quejó Tayuyá.

 _A mí me parece hermoso._ Dijo Karin mientras veía la ciega lealtad de los habitantes de la aldea.

Todos adoraban a naruto.

Este abrió un poco la cortina y los saludo.

Los gritos de júbilo se hicieron escuchar.

Tapando el sonido de la música.

 _¿Cómo sigues?_ Cuestiono naruto a Kita.

 _Ya está sanado._ Se refirió a su brazo.

 _¿Por qué tomaste una misión? tienes seis meses de embarazo_. Le pregunto naruto mientras volvía a saludar a la multitud.

 _Era necesario._ Afirmo Kita.

 _Fue peligroso._ Le vio naruto molesto.

El palanquín siguió su rumbo hasta llegar a una de las intercepciones.

Varios niños saludaban fervientemente a naruto.

Algunos le ofrecían comida.

 _Quiero un chocolate._ Dijo Tayuyá.

 _Tú lo odias._ Le dijo naruto extrañado.

 _Tu hijo no._ gruño molesta la pirata.

Naruto hizo sonar una campana.

Los cuatro hombres se detuvieron.

Naruto saco su mano he hizo una seña para que los niños se acercaran.

Estos inclinaron la cabeza mientras ofrecían canastas con dulces.

 _Quiero un dumpin._ Informo Karin.

 _Quiero unos dangos._ Dijo Kita.

Naruto gruño, mujeres y sus antojos.

Tomo el chocolate y los dúmpines de una niña y le acaricio el pelo, esta se sonrojo por la acción.

El dumpin lo tomo de un niño y le dio un apretón de manos.

Este grito en orgullo alzando su puño.

Al final el tomo unos daifuku y le dio un beso en la frente a la anciana que se los ofrecía.

Volvió a tocar la campana y el palanquín siguió su camino.

Naruto odiaba esta parte de su vida, ser adorado por el pueblo, a tal nivel que lo consideraban su líder supremo, ellos le debían mucho, sus vidas, su libertad o su habitad, por lo que a muchos no les importaba en realidad que pasara con Uzu no kuni o Cha no kuni, para los más ancianos la gloria de los días de Uzu estaba siendo restaurada y los jóvenes estaban aprendiendo las costumbres antiguas, así como las nuevas.

Todas esas miras que le dedicaban, llenas de esperanza.

Naruto odiaba que lo vieran así, solo le hacían recordar la gran carga en sus hombros.

Finalmente llegaron a la torre de los maestros.

El palanquín descendió en unas escaleras y los hombres dedicaron una reverencia mientras se retiraban.

Las cortinas fueron abiertas por dos aves de rapiña y naruto salió del palanquín.

Todos dieron una profunda reverencia.

Naruto camino a la entrada de la torre y les abrió la puerta a Kita, Karin y Tayuyá.

Una vez el cerro todo el pueblo volvió a la normalidad.

La torre de los maestros, era el centro de gobierno del país del té, a diferencia de otras naciones donde los líderes políticos eran electores por su ciudadanía.

En el país de él te el gobierno se dividía en tres.

El gobierno de los maestros, que eran 20 hombres y mujeres quienes habían demostrado por una seria de conocimientos, evaluaciones y acciones que eran los más apropiados para el puesto.

El gobierno económico, el cual era se dividía en dos partes, el popular que el pueblo escogía sus representantes y el privado el cual los representantes eran escogidos por el gobierno Superior.

El gobierno superior era él.

Zeno-sama, su título le daba control absoluto sobre todo el país del té.

Pero aun así naruto sabía que el todavía no tenía todo el poder.

Había tres personas que competían con su poder.

Iron un anciano muy amado por el pueblo, el cual le era leal a naruto.

Madame Jao que se puede decir de la reina pirata, su poderío competía con el suyo, pero la mujer tenía una ventaja sobre él.

Y Aurum un hombre que controlaba el comercio entre los extranjeros y la nación con una posición neutra.

Por donde se viera naruto tenía y no el poder.

Todo el país lo respaldaba, pero todavía quedaban tres personas que si lo desearan podrían oponerse a él.

Naruto subió las escaleras mientras Tayuyá tomaba rumbo a la sala de comercio y Karin informaba que volvería a su laboratorio.

Kita permaneció a su lado.

Y lo dos subieron al piso más alto de la torre.

Naruto entro a su oficina.

Como todo buen dirigente de un país, tenía mucho papeleo que realizar.

/ punto de encuentro/

Un grupo de escoltas del país del fuego vigilaban una lujosa casa de campo cerca del país de las olas, la casa era propiedad del Daimio de Hi no kuni, el hombre estaba invitado a una cumbre secreta que se llevaría a cabo en 6 días en Onsen no kuni.

Varios daimios de distintas aldeas, así como altos cargos políticos y económicos habían sido citados por los representantes del país del cielo.

El daimio asistiría por su interés, pues el tema de la reunión era de suma importancia.

¿Qué hacer con el consorcio negro?

En el perímetro de la casa se encontraba ya cinco de los ocho miembros de los guardianes de Konoha.

Shikamaru Nara, el estratega del grupo.

Chouji Akimichi, el tanque del grupo.

Shino Aburame, el rastreador del grupo.

Neji Hyuga, el guardián del grupo.

Sai, el artista del grupo.

Solo faltaban tres personas.

Mito, la bestia del grupo.

Kui, la asesina.

Y

Nao, el líder.

No era la primera misión que se les encargaba.

Generalmente este grupo era pedido para encargarse de grupos anarquistas en el país.

Desde entonces estaba claro que, aunque Neji era uno de los mejores peleadores y Shikamaru el más listo, el grupo solo era funcional cuando Nao estaba a cargo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que cuatro personas llegaran al perímetro.

Los ocho guardianes de Konoha se habían reunido.

Pero había un invitado inesperado.

 _¿Qué hace el aquí?_ cuestiono Shikamaru a Nao mientras señalaba a Tai.

 _Tiene sus propias órdenes y misión, por desgracia esa misión incluye a mito y aunque no me guste vendrá con nosotros._ Nao vio molesto a Tai. _Pero habrá unas condiciones, número uno nada de interponerse en la misión, numero dos mitos es aparte de mi equipo nada de distraerla o sobre protegerla, número tres yo estoy a cargo y número cuatro no desobedecerás mis órdenes._ Nao vio a su rival de amores. _¿fui claro?_ Le pregunto.

 _Como el cristal._ Respondió Tai.

Shino vio a Tai y luego vio a Nao, esos dos siempre peleaban en la aldea, serian un problema durante la misión.

 _Bien._ Nao se dio la vuelta. _Veremos al daimyo en 10 minutos, deben alistarse._ Ordeno.

Los siete miembros de su equipo asintieron.

/ Ame gakure/ 4:30 pm/

La aldea que siempre llueve.

Una aldea inundada de la desesperación y el dolor humano, una aldea olvidada de las manos de cualquier dios.

Salvo uno.

Pain.

El auto proclamado dios veía el reporte.

Solo faltaban tres bijus.

El nibi quien no había salido a misione en casi dos años por lo que era casi imposible de atrapar.

Lo mismo ocurría con el Hachibi quien tenía aún más seguridad que el Nibi.

Y el Kyubi, el cual siempre estaba protegido por ninjas de su aldea o de la del hierro.

Pero por el momento una oportunidad se presentaba.

El nibi tendría una misión en el país del rayo justo en los límites con el del arroz.

Por lo que el equipo más cercano sería enviado a la recolección del nibi.

Estos eran Hida y Kakuzu.

/Konoha no sato/ 8:30 pm/

Minato estaba caminado por su aldea junto con Kushina.

Los dos disfrutaban de una noche romántica como hacía tiempo no tenían, Menma, Sakura y Kakashi estaba en una misión en las montañas de hi no kuni si la completaban sin incidentes se les autorizaría la misión de sasuke.

Mito en la misión con el Daimyo y Naruto en cosas de Naruto.

Los dos pasaron una cena agradable Icharaku ramen y luego un paseo por el parque.

Vieron una joven pareja cuidar a su bebe.

Estos eran Yugao y Hayate quienes jugaban con Kendo, el niño con su espada de madera y escudo en mano luchaba contra su padre.

 _Mina-kun quiero un bebe._ Dijo sin más Kushina.

Minato estaba distraído, pues había dejado a clones haciendo el papeleo mientras él se escapaba y la información de sus clones le estaba llegando.

S _i, lo que quieras._ Dijo el aturdido kage.

Kushina lo beso.

/ Cha no kuni/ palacio de Zeno-sama/

Fuera de la capital de Cha no kuni y justo a dos kilómetros al este estaba la quebrada de kami que unía el agua del mar con la capital y sobre esta quebrada en una división natural hecha por la erosión del agua estaba el palacio de Zeno-sama.

Un gran palacio con un tamaño de quinientos metros cuadrados, rodeado de una muralla de madera con cuatro torres vigiladas en todo momento por las aves de rapiña elite.

Naruto fue como al llegar un gran palanquín se llevó a naruto y a Kita a su casa y sus sirvientes apenas lo vieron se inclinaron esperando recibir una orden.

Naruto suspiro una vez se pudo quitar su corona y su kimono.

El odiaba tanto protocolo de tratarlo como la realeza.

Naruto era un guerrero, paso toda su infancia y parte de su juventud viajando por el mundo, causando masacres, durmiendo en el piso y al abrigo de la naturaleza.

Para el, tantos lujos era como estar en la prisión más grande del mundo.

Estaba saliendo de su baño.

Y se encontró con Kita.

Esta estaba sin su kimono, solo con un vestido muy holgado, naruto finalmente pudo apreciar el vientre de seis meses de Kita.

Naruto se sentó tras ella y la abrazo.

 _¿Cómo terminamos así?_ Le cuestiono Naruto.

 _Para ser quien controla al mundo, no lo sabes todo._ Suspiro Kita. _Pero te entiendo, ¿Quién pensaría que aquel niño se volvería el rey?_ Dijo mientras lo besaba.

 _Y que de las cenizas nacería una guerrera._ Le dijo naruto mientras le debía el beso.

Los dos se separaron.

 _Recuerdo cuando me intentaste levantar el ánimo tras conocernos._ Menciono Kita.

 _Si lo recuerdo._ Se sonrojo naruto.

/flash back/ hace 6 años/

Una tormenta de nueve caía lentamente sobre la torre de los samuráis.

Era el día después de la destrucción de la aldea al norte del país del hierro y entre los samuráis todavía había una mirada de desconcierto.

Los presentes en el lugar habían relatado el poder que desprendía el niño que viajaba con Bukku, muchos relataban ver su chakra surgir como un par de las, cuernos, como su piel se volvía escamosa, sus dientes filosos o sus ojos de humano a reptil.

Esto causo un cierto miedo al niño.

Quien en estos momentos estaba caminando con una bandeja con comida al ala medica de la torre de los samuráis.

Entro al cuarto, buscando a esa niña.

Esta estaba sentada en una la orilla de una ventana viendo la nieve caer, tenía unas vendas en su pierna izquierda, en su brazo derecho y en su rostro, la niña estaba triste, se notaba ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Hace una noche su familia, sus amigos y su hogar eran pacíficos y existían, ahora, solo cenizas quedaban de su vida.

 _No te acerques._ Dijo la niña mientras una luz azul la rodeaba.

 _Solo te traje el desayuno._ Dijo naruto alzando la comida.

 _No tengo hambre._ Le dijo la niña.

Naruto puso la comida a un lado de la cama de la niña.

 _¿cómo estás?_ Sabía que no debía hacer esa pregunta, pero era necesario dejar salir el dolor y después sanar las heridas.

 _¿Cómo estoy? ¿Cómo ESTOY!_ La niña sí que estaba molesta. _TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO QUE ES PERDERLO TODO, TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO QUE ES SABER QUE LAS PERSONAS QUE TE AMARON UNCA VOLVERAN, QUE TODO LO QUE CONOCIAS DESAPARECIERA Y TODO ¡POR UNOS MALDITOS IDIOTAS!_ Grito la niña mientras más de esas líneas azules apareciera por toda la habitación y rompían cosas.

El impulso lanzo a naruto contra el plato de comida.

Toda la comida cayó sobre naruto y le lleno el pelo de una salsa blanca.

Naruto se quitó el plato sobre su cabeza.

Y la niña se rio.

 _Bien, esto es la guerra._ Dijo naruto mientras tomaba una almohada y se la lanzaba.

La niña la esquivo y tomo la misma almohada y se la lanzo.

Los dos iniciaron a reír.

...

 _Recuerdo que tuve que limpiar ese lugar con solo mi cepillo de dientes._ Naruto suspiro mientras abrazaba a Kita.

 _Pero fue divertido._ Dijo Kita mientras sentía algo extraño. _Se mueven._ Kita tomo la mano de Naruto y la guio a su vientre.

Naruto lo sintió, eran leves golpes en el vientre de Kita, naruto la beso.

 _Zeno-sama_ una persona toco la puerta.

 _¿Qué deseas?_ Le cuestiono naruto.

 _un informe ha llegado para usted._ Dijo el sirviente.

 _Espera._ Naruto soltó a Kita y se puso su kimono.

Para recibir el papel.

No era algo que no supiera y simplemente no le importaba saber la ubicación precisa de la reunión secreta de sus enemigos.

 _Karazu._ Hablo naruto y un ave de rapiña se inclinó ante él.

 _Si Zeno-sama._ Pidió.

 _Diles a las Rapases y a Hachidori que no actúen._ Ordeno naruto.

 _Pero Zeno-sama es nuestra oportunidad para._ Naruto la vio fijamente. _Lo siento Zeno-sama, hare lo que pide._ El ave se convirtió en un cuervo y salió volando.

/2 días después/

Sakura, Menma y Kakashi estaban en camino al país del arroz, en búsqueda de Sasuke.

/ país del fuego / 11:30 pm/

Hachidori había convocado a sus rapases, la división de aves de rapiña que le eran cien por ciento leales a Zeno-sama como ella, una lealtad ciega, con el deseo de destruir todo a sus pasos como las sagradas escrituras lo decían.

Todas las rapases estaban por entrar a la frontera del país de las aguas termales.

Cuando un cuervo se interpuso en el camino.

 _Karazu ¿Qué quieres?_ Dijo Hachidori mientras las rapases se quedaban tras ella.

 _Tengo ordenes de Zeno-sama._ Karazu se volvió humana.

 _Zeno-sama._ Hachidori parecía tranquila. _Me felicita por mi iniciativa._ Dijo la de armadura verde.

 _Zeno-sama ordena que desistas de la misión, es una orden._ Le dijo Karazu.

 _¿Qué?_ Hachidori estaba molesta. _Pero, es nuestra oportunidad, acabaremos con los rebeldes y con nuestros enemigos es la oportunidad de ganar._ Dijo mientras señalaba a Karazu con sus estacas.

 _Desiste es una orden de Zeno-sama._ Dijo Karazu.

 _No lo hare._ Dijo Hachidori.

Pronto todas sus aves le apuntaron con sus diferentes armas.

 _Desobedeciendo a Zeno-sama._ Un ave de rapiña con unos sais le apunto, tenía por mascara la de un águila.

 _Eso está prohibido, su voluntad es absoluta._ Dijo otra ave esta tenía una cuchilla como arma y su máscara era un águila imperial.

 _Tal vez sea hora de que una nueva líder de la parvada tome el mando._ Dijo una mujer con dos tegamis en sus brazos, esta mujer vestía el uniforme y mascara de un quebrantahuesos.

 _¡Hozas desafiarme Ramaja!_ Le grito Hachidori.

 _Lo hago, ¿Cómo puedes ser nuestra líder si desobedeces a Zeno-sama? Nuestra lealtad es a él, nuestras vidas son de él, si él ordena no atacar no atacaremos, pero si quieres seguir con esta traición, tendrás que pasar por sobre mí._ Le amenazo la quebrantahuesos, mientras mostraba sus seis filosas garras de sus guantes.

 _Mi lealtad es a Zeno-sama._ Dijo Hachidori. _Desistiremos del ataque, pero acepto tu desafío._ Dijo Hachidori.

Las aves de rapiña saltaron a los árboles y los cortaron, creando un circulo de diez metros de radio.

Para luego saltar al piso y rodear a las dos aves con sus armas.

Ramaja y Hachidori se vieron, las dos se quitaron sus "alas" y sacaron sus mochilas, se amenazaron con sus armas mientras se ponían en posición de combate.

Ramaja mantenía sus brazos alzados y frotando sus garras filosas.

Hachidori le amenazo con sus estacas de hierro oxidado.

 _ **Basta.**_ Dijo la voz de naruto.

Las aves de rapiña se inclinaron ante él.

O bueno ante la imagen de naruto en el comunicador de Karazu.

 _ **Hachidori, el plan no puede efectuarse con eficiencia si nuestros enemigos son eliminados tan pronto, tus acciones no son equivocadas, solo el momento lo es, Rapases abran sus alas, emprendan el vuelo y vuelvan a su Cacería, pero Hachidori te relevo de tu papel como líder de la parvada.**_ Dijo naruto.

 _Zeno-sama._ Hachidori se puso de pie.

 _E_ _ **s tu castigo por querer desobedecer me, por el momento serás relevada de tu papel, Ramaja eres la nueva líder de la parvada hasta nuevo aviso, ¡Aves Despliéguense!**_ Ordeno naruto.

Las rapases se fueron.

 _Muchas gracias Zeno-sama._ Dijo Ramaja mientras se ponía su capa y habría vuelto.

Karazu se acercó a Hachidori.

 _ **Tengo otra misión para ti**_ _._ Le dijo Naruto a través del comunicador en manos de Karazu.

/kumo/ 7:15 am/

Una televisión fue prendida en la oficina del Raikage.

 _ **La noticia del momento, tras el brutal asesinato del daimyo de Suwa por un grupo de terroristas sin identificar, además de la desaparición o asesinato de la familia del daimyo y de los múltiples feudales o políticos del país han dejado en un estado de anarquía a la costa de suwa, por el momento un gobierno militar provisional ha sido impuesto gracias al consorcio negro, quienes lo efectuaron debido a las múltiples deudas del país con ellos pidiéndoles pagar solo con tierra.**_ Hablo la reportera.

 _ **Nuestro corresponsal Ikio está en la zona para escuchar el mensaje de la representante del consorcio negro.**_ informo un hombre. _ **Ikio nos escuchas.**_

La imagen cambio a una gran rueda de prensa en la entrada principal a la costa de suwa, donde estaba en un atrio, rodeada de aves de rapiña, los gemelos Monor y Rotor, Tsuru y Karui quien acababa de ser promovida.

 _ **Fuerte y claro.**_ Respondió el hombre. _ **Estamos por escuchar las palabras de la representante.**_

 _ **Buenos días, soy Karui Uzumaki, miembro del consejo principal y parte del circulo interno de Zeno-sama Uzumaki Naruto, se me ha encomendado, mantener un estado de paz en este país, hasta que se pueda instaurar un nuevo orden civil, puesto que las recientes muertes, así como la destrucción de aldeas , las muertes de los hombres y casi la desaparición total de varias aldeas que rodean la capital es alarmante, pero les aseguramos que el consorcio negro, está trabajando para mantener este país a salvo.**_ Dijo kauri en su mejor discurso escrito. _ **¿preguntas?**_

 _ **¿Es cierto la muerte de toda la familia real?**_

 _ **¿Cómo tiene que ver el consorcio negro en este país?**_

 _ **Respetaran los derechos humanos.**_

 _ **¿Qué hay de las mujeres y los niños de las aldeas destruidas?**_

Muchos lanzaron preguntas.

 _ **Tenemos fuentes que afirman que la familia real está viva en una minoría, el país nos debe dinero solo aseguramos nuestras inversiones, aunque solo en el sur y el oeste, el norte y el este son problema de kumo, me tenemos que es clasificado, no sé.**_ Respondió kauri a las preguntas. _ **es todo.**_ Dijo mientras se bajaba del atrio siendo escoltada por sus guardas espaldas.

Los reporteros la seguían, pero esta se alejó rápidamente.

había muchas personas intentando escapar del sur al norte, por desgracia para ellas la verdad era silenciada pues las aves de rapiña prohibían el acceso al país.

El Raikage A apago la televisión.

 _Esa maldita._ Gruño a rompiendo su escritorio.

 _Bro ¿todo bien?_ Cuestiono Killer Bee con su equipo y Darui en la oficina.

 _Para nada, Suwa está divida por la mitad, los que no pueden escapar de la parte del consorcio negro son asesinados o vueltos esclavos, las malditas aves no dejan entrar a nadie y matan a cualquier ninja de kumo que se acerque, el daimyo de kumo no puede hacer nada sin causar un conflicto internacional y además la mayor responsabilidad es nuestra._ Dijo A mientras rompía más muebles.

 _No quisimos hacer esto._ Dijo Omoi.

 _La misión no solo fue un fracaso, expuso al daimyo como nuestro aliado y pago un gran precio._ Dijo Samui.

 _Esa maldita._ Dijo A. _¿Qué es lo que en verdad buscan?_ El Raikage estaba pensativo.

Desde lo lejos.

Un ave los vigilaba era un canario movía su cabeza curiosa leyendo los labios de todos ellos.

/en el país de las aguas termales/ 8:20 am/

Faltaban dos días para la reunión de los Daimyos.

Habia por el momento 10 invitados.

Pais del fuego, del rayo, rio, cascada, mar, metal, almas, cristal y las provincias de satsuma, Nan.

Mito y Kui estaban caminando por el gran Resort que era el país de las aguas termales.

Había demasiados baños de aguas termales.

Las niñas eran las encargadas de comprobar el perímetro interno del gran hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de los daimyos.

Traducción tenían pases VIP para todo el lugar.

Las dos mujeres estaban disfrutando de las aguas termales, junto con las escoltas de los daimyos.

 _Como es el país del fuego._ dijo la guarda espaldas del país del cristal Jade una pelinegra de copa C, quien podía generar jade de su cuerpo.

 _Pues no sé muy bien._ Admitió Kui mientras se hundía en el agua. _Toda mi niñez la viví en una jaula y luego en un lugar oscuro y cuando Salí estaba en una batalla._ Relato su vida en la raíz.

 _Debe ser difícil._ Dijo una mujer de piel oscura mientras se masajeaba su cabeza. _En kumo siempre esta nubloso, aunque casi nunca llueve._

 _El país del metal, es un lugar con una gran cantidad de árboles, no tenemos tanta nieve como el país del hierro o el de la nieve._ Admitió una mujer peli verde que era la guarda espaldas del daimio del metal.

 _Esta reunión es importante, el futuro de nuestros países depende de ella._ Dijo la guardiana del joven daimio de la provincia de nan.

Mientras las mujeres que estaban reunidas tomaban un baño.

Tai y Nao se estaban viendo retóricamente.

 _¿quieren dejar de hacer eso?_ Comento Shikamaru.

Mientras los seis hombres estaban descansando en el baño próximo al de las mujeres tras haber hecho su patrullaje.

 _Si._ nao dejo de ver a Tai. _Es una lástima que no te dejen entrar en la reunión._ Se burló nao de Tai.

 _No es problema._ Comento el samurái. _Zeno-sama tiene ojos y oídos en todos lados, no hay hombre en tu aldea que no le sirva sin saberlo._ Comento.

 _¿hombre?_ Cuestiono Sai.

 _Un segundo ¿hay un espía en la cumbre y es un hombre?_ Le cuestiono Nao a Tai.

Este abrió los ojos.

 _Hable de más._ Comento un poco asustado.

Habia relevado información secreta.

Shino estaba molesto, el plan de Naruto se había visto afectado gracias a Tai.

/país del arroz/

En una instalación secreta oculta en el sub suelo, estaba un hombre de piel blanca, ojos amarillos y viperinos, pelo negro, vestido con una bata morada con una cinta negra.

 _Orochimaru-sama, este cuerpo no soportara mucho tiempo._ Le comento Kabuto Yakushi, el medico de elite de Orochimaru.

 _Eso no es un problema, Sasuke-kun ya está listo para ser mi nuevo cuerpo._ Informo el sannin de la serpiente.

 _Su nivel es el de un jounnin le falta mucho para ser el apropiado._ Comento el peliblanco.

 _Puede, pero una vez tenga su cuerpo mi poder será suficiente como para ser el ninja más fuerte del momento._ Comento Orochimaru.

 _Si Orochimaru-sama, faltan también dos días para encontrarnos con Sasori._ Informo el peliblanco.

Será _difícil encargarme de sasori en este estado._ Anuncio la serpiente humana.

D _escuide, yo me hare cargo._ Anuncio el medinin.

Mientras tanto en una habitación iluminada solo por una vela.

Meditando estaba un ninja de pelo negro, ojos negros marcados por el dolor, Sasuke Uchiha uno de las elites del país del arroz y principal candidato a ser el siguiente kage de la aldea del sonido.

Los ninjas del sonido era seres viles y obsesionados con el poder, por eso seguían a Orochimaru y permitían que los convirtiera en sus experimentos.

Pero muchos creían que el Uchiha era la esperanza de la aldea.

Aun cuando Sasuke, solo tuviera una idea en mente, matar a su hermano.

/mientras tanto/

Ino y Asuma estaban visitando un templo del país del fuego, donde estaba uno de los viejos amigos de los 12 guadianés del fuego.

Actualmente solo quedaban 7 miembros y cinco de estos eran rebeldes peligrosos.

Pero su amigo.

Le había pedido un favor.

Llevarse a un joven monje de nombre Sora a la aldea de la hoja.

Azuma se hubiera negado de no ser porque el chakra del kyubi estaba en el monje.

/ día siguiente/ Cha no kuni/ región de las flores/ 10:30 am/

Karin, Kinra y Mikoto estaban tomando el almuerzo en la zona superior de la base subterránea de los Uzumaki, esta media unos cuatro kilómetros de largo y de profundidad casi un kilómetro, todo iluminado y eficiente.

Las unidades por el momento eran de soldados artificiales eran unos 83 millones en total 19 de la primera generación, unos 41 de la segunda y 23 de la tercera.

La primera generación eran niños entre 13 a 14 años, la segunda de 9 a 10 y la tercera de 3 a 4.

Era difícil controlar a tal cantidad de niños, aun en unas instalaciones tan bien acomodadas como estas.

Además de las 32 unidades Uchihas.

Los elite, estaban casi listos.

Todos ellos tenían alrededor de 17 a 19 años, ninjas que no sentían dolor, miedo u emociones, seres creativos sí, pero con una lealtad ciega hacia Uzu.

 _A este ritmo necesitamos aumentar la producción de los próximos años._ Dijo Kinra mientras ella y Mikoto se veían.

 _No entiendo porque contrataron mercenarios para que aprendieran a luchar._ Dijo Mikoto.

 _Falta de personal, nuestra instalación está al tope de armas, pero no tenemos el personal esencial para educar a casi un país, por eso es necesario el personal extra._ Dijo Karin.

 _Mi señora, tiene una llamada._ Dijo uno de los niños vegetales mientras se le acercaba.

Este era diferente a sus hermanos.

Todos los niños vegetales son casi clones perfectamente iguales, una nariz un poco fina, labios promedio, ojos cafés a treinta milímetros de su nariz, con cabello negro o café, todos median un metro cincuenta, cuerpo esbelto.

Pero este niño era diferente.

De los primeros 100 niños hechos un fue afectado al ser maltratado al estar geminado por un ambu raíz.

Este era el niño 99.

Su crecimiento se había visto alterado, así como su físico, tenía los brazos más largos que sus piernas y una de ellas estaba coja, además que por su mala postura desde bebe se le había formado una joroba.

Karin se había negado a destruir a ese niño, pues quería estudiar los efectos de la maduración celular en un niño malformado.

Noventa y nueve le servía como un fiel asistente, además de ser el velador de todas las habitaciones de los niños vegetales.

 _Gracias noventa y nueve._ Karin tomo el holovisor y este mostro a una de las aves de rapiña que vigilaban la puerta a la montaña donde se escondía la entrada a este laboratorio.

 _Nomikomu._ Karin hablo con la ave de rapiña con mascara de golondrina. _¿Qué quieres?_ Cuestiono era raro que una de sus porteras le hablara.

 _Karin-san una persona pide acceso a las instalaciones._ Dijo la mujer.

Karin suspiro había veces que los civiles o artistas venían a las puertas del monasterio que era la entrada del laboratorio, para solicitar recursos o ayuda, cosa que Karin no podía hacer.

D _ile que se largue._ Gruño molesta.

 _No puedo hacer eso._ Dijo Nomikomu.

 _¿Por qué?_ Karin le dio un trago a su café.

 _Es Zeno-sama._ Respondió el ave de rapiña.

Karin escupió su café, Kinra dejó caer su tenedor y Mikoto casi se atraganta con su alimento.

 _¡QUE HACE AQUÍ!_ dijo Karin.

 _Evaluación sorpresa._ Respondió naruto mientras tomaba el comunicador de Nomikomu. _Puedo pasar?_ Le pregunto tranquilamente naruto a Karin.

 _Claro, claro._ Dijo sonriendo y colgando el comunicador, dio un suspiro y presiono un botón de su comunicador. _ATENCION A TODAS LAS UNIDADES Y DEPARTAMENTOS, CODIGO BLANCO, REPITO CODIGO BLANCO._ La voz de Karin se escuchó por los altavoces. _NO ES UN SIMULACRO._ Dejo de hablar.

Pronto todos iniciaron a correr frenéticamente, papeles volaron y gritos se escucharon.

De los múltiples cubículos y habitaciones del laboratorio iniciaron a salir los niños y sus instructores.

Karin salió corriendo siendo seguida por noventa y nueve quien en su espalda traía una mochila y le pasaba una tableta electrónica.

Kinra por su parte se fue por un asesor y Mikoto se fue saltando a la habitación donde sus hijos estaban en acondicionamiento mental.

Mientras tanto a naruto lo habían llevado al ascensor de carga principal, el lento y sonoro era una placa de metal de unos cincuenta metros de largo que se movía a 10 centímetros cada veinte segundos y estaba en una línea paralela de unos ciento cincuenta metros.

Si naruto se iba a aburrir.

D _ebí haber traído algo para leer._ Dijo Naruto y de pronto se quedó parado.

 _Es una falla leve en el motor lo estamos arreglando._ Dijo una voz mecánica. _Favor de mantener brazos y piernas en todo momento dentro de la línea amarilla y no bajarse de la plataforma._ Dijo la voz mecánica.

Naruto suspiro.

Mientras tanto abajo.

Todos corrían a sus posiciones.

Karin era la que más rápido caminaba siendo seguida por noventa y nueve.

 _Unidad prima._ Leyó Karin.

 _En posición._ Respondió noventa y nueve.

 _Unidades de la Bi a la octa._ Leyó Karin.

 _En posición._ Dijo noventa y nueve.

 _Unidades Tango, chocolate y malvavisco._ Leyó Karin.

¿Qué? Se habían quedado sin nombres para las unidades de 10 000 soldados después de los primeros 1 000 000.

 _En línea._ Dijo noventa y nueve.

 _Unidades Espectre en formación._ Grito Mikoto mientras saltaba desde doscientos metros de altura y caía de rodillas con su bastón electro clavado en el piso, tras de ella caían sus 32 hijos.

Los jóvenes estaban con sus trajes de maya negros ajustados a sus cuerpos, llevan una máscara con un cráneo negro cubriendo su rostro si cada uno con su lanza frente a ellos.

H estaba un poco torcido, por lo que sus hermanos cargaron de energía sus armas y golpearon a su hermano en la espalda 31 veces con sus armas electrificadas.

Hache no mostro emoción alguna.

Mientras tanto.

Naruto estaba parado en una caja de madera esperando que el ascensor se moviera.

 _ **Por favor mantenga manos y pies en la línea amarilla en todo momento, por favor mantenga manos y pies en la línea amarilla en todo….**_ Naruto hizo explotar las bocinas.

Pero aun así la música de fondo siguió sonando y el ascensor no se movía.

Kinra por su parte estaba reuniendo todos los reportes de cada sección del laboratorio.

Si bien los niños planta eran el proyecto principal del laboratorio, había otros proyectos en marcha, todos involucraban la experimentación celular, clonación o modificación genética.

Nada de armamento eso es en testu no kuni.

Y nada de bio armas eso es en Suna.

Reunir los reportes era algo difícil, pues muchos proyectos todavía estaban en desarrollo, nadie se esperaba la llegada de naruto.

Quien estaba golpeando su cabeza contra el ascensor en un intento que este se moviera.

 _Unidades en formación._ Cuestiono Karin a Noventa y nueve.

 _Estamos a un 94 por ciento._ Noventa y nueve leyó el informe.

 _Zeno-sama se está desesperando._ Hablo una voz en la tableta de noventa y nueve.

Naruto estaba dando vuelta en el piso de la plataforma y jugando con parte del equipo que les habían mandado.

Demasiados materiales didácticos, pensó naruto, al ver los múltiples modelos a escala de casas, animales o edificios, así como libros para colorear un ya pintados por él.

Finalmente, el elevador funciono.

Apenas estuvo a cien metros de piso, naruto salto de él.

Un salto de 100 metros y al aterrizar naruto desprendió una nube de polvo.

Karin y Kinra se acercaron a Naruto.

Naruto las vio.

 _Zeno-sama no lo esperábamos._ Dijo Kinra.

 _Hace más de 3 años que no hacia una visita a esta instalación, creí que una inspección sería necesaria._ Informo naruto mientras iniciaba a caminar.

Varios científicos pelirrojos y algunos mercenarios se tensaron al verlo caminar.

 _Reporte._ Pido Naruto.

Script.

Script.

Cada paso que daba se escuchaba ese chirrido, para aquellos que lo escuchaban o veían por primera vez, ese chirrido se escuchaba constantemente, hasta que se dejaba de escuchar, ese ruido era un genjutsu, uno diseñado por los espadachines, les permite controlar cuando quieren o no ser notados.

Kinra fue la que hablo primero.

 _Todo está según lo planeado, dentro de dos meses se iniciará la incubación de la siguiente generación._ Dijo rápidamente la mujer del parche en el ojo.

Naruto finalmente estuvo frente a sus tropas.

 _Firmes._ Ordeno Mikoto.

Todos los niños juntaron las piernas y alzaron el brazo derecho para chocarlo en su pecho.

Naruto los vio, sus futuros soldados.

Inicio a caminar.

 _Esta es la unidad Yota._ Dijo Karin presentando a los 10000. _Tiene el mejor puntaje en las pruebas de razonamiento y el mejor desempeño físico._ Afirmo la pelirroja.

Naruto vio a los niños.

Firmes frente a él.

Sitio su camino, eran demasiados, mas seres de los que nunca había visto.

Y de pronto se detuvo.

 _Estas es la unidad prima._ Dijo Karin. _Es nuestra primera unidad de 10 000, fueron los primeros en._ Naruto alzo la mano.

 _Falta uno._ Comento naruto.

Kinra y Karin, lo vieron.

 _Esta aquí._ Karin se movió a un lado y dejo ver a noventa y nueve.

El niño se cubrió con su tableta.

E _s una unidad defectuosa._ Anuncio Kinra.

Naruto se puso frente al niño.

 _Lo mismo dijeron de mí._ Naruto vio al niño y le sonrió. _Que eso no te detenga._ Se dio la vuelta. _NI A NINGUNO DE USTES, TODOS USTEDES SON EL FUTURO PARA LA PAZ, SON LA ESPERANZA DE UN MUNDO MEJOR, USTEDES SERAN AQUELLOS QUE TRAIGAN LA PAZ, QUIENES LOS ENEMIGOS VERA Y TEMERAN._ Naruto alzo el puño, su voz era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada por toda la instalación secreta. _USTEDES SON EL FUTURO DE MUNDO ¡POR LA PAZ!_ Alzo su puño.

 _¡POR LA PAZ!_ Respondieron los niños, unos siguieron su programación, otros estaban encantados por el discurso y los que sobraban se dejaron guiar por la masa.

 _Quiero un reporte de cada unidad en mi oficina para mañana._ Naruto le hablo a Kinra.

 _Como ordenes Zeno-sama_ se inclinó la mujer.

 _En descanso y rompan filas._ Ordeno naruto, pero luego alzo el brazo. _Solo el soldado planta, unidad Killer en formación._ Naruto se abrió camino entre los niños, quienes marchando volvieron a sus respectivas tareas rutinarias.

…

Los niños vegetales con tiempo libre subieron los múltiples pisos y escaleras de la base y vieron a su líder.

 _¿Es él?_ dijo uno en un susurro.

 _Yo creí que Zeno-sama daba más miedo._ Dijo uno de los niños que era calvo.

 _No se cuestiona su autoridad._ Dijo otro.

 _¿Por qué?_ Pregunto uno de los niños

 **(su voluntad es absoluta)** una voz femenina, hermosa, cariñosa y maternal, fue escuchada por todos los niños, mientras sus ojos brillaban verdes.

En la parte más vigilada y activa de la cueva, la gran Reina vegetal transmitió su voluntad a sus descendientes, la planta monstruosa tenia claras sus prioridades.

…

Naruto finalmente estuvo frente a Mikoto y sus unidades.

De los 50 Uchihas rescatados, solo 32 fueron conservados el resto fue destruido junto con el laboratorio.

Naruto vio a los que Mikoto se refería como los guardianes del mundo.

Estos Uchihas habían sido tortu…entrenados para ser los soldados perfectos, físicamente, mentalmente y espiritualmente, seres que seguirían cualquier orden con una letalidad total y su mejor arma, era el sharingan en nivel tres.

Todos ellos podían llegar a copiar los jutsus enemigos, sus formas de combate o guardar información.

 _Mis unidades están listas para su evaluación._ Aseguro Mikoto mientras escuchaba llegar a su hija.

La niña de nombre Rin.

Naruto vio a los 30 hombres firmes vestidos de negro, en el piso esperando una orden.

 _Si son tan buenos como dices, deberían poder vencerme._ Comento Naruto, mientras veía a Mikoto.

La Uchiha abrazo a su hija.

 _¿Cuáles son los mejores seis?_ Le pregunto naruto.

 _Esos serian A, D, E, L, X y Z._ comento la mujer.

 _Los seis contra mí._ Ordeno naruto.

 _¿estás seguro?_ Karin estaba nerviosa ella había participado en la creación de las rutinas de ejercicio y en los métodos de adoctrinamiento de los Uchiha, sabía que tan letales eran.

 _Es una orden._ Naruto se puso en el centro de un circulo de 10 metros.

…

 _Esto será interesante._ Dijo uno de los niños planta mientras veía desde arriba todo, acompañado de sus hermanos.

…

Naruto se puso firmes.

Los seis Uchihas le rodearon.

Los mayores de 18 años eran L y Z.

Los de 17 eran E y D.

Y los de 16 eran X y A.

Lo vean fijamente, mientras sujetaban sus electro barras.

Las iniciaron a girar y generar energía eléctrica.

Naruto movió sus brazos y sus dos espadas predilectas aparecieron Ame y Kita.

Los seis saltaron a atacar al mismo tiempo.

Naruto simplemente extendió sus brazos y los seis salieron volando varios metros de distancia.

Pero se recompusieron antes de caer al piso todos de pie.

Los ojos en sus máscaras brillaron rojo.

Los seis parecían analizar la situación.

 _Formación 3._ Ordeno L.

Los seis se separan.

Dos de ello saltaron a combatir a naruto de frente, usando sus electro barras para combatir contra sus espadas.

Naruto bloque el corte de A con su espada izquierda y con la derecha bloqueo el de X, naruto suspiro, que creen que no noto el momento en que se pusieron tras de él.

No le costó mucho hincarse y luego con el impulso de fuerza en sus piernas saltar para esquivar el ataque de E y D.

De pronto un par de cuerdas se intentaron envolver en sus piernas, estas salían de los guantes de L y Z.

Naruto corto las cuerdas antes de que se tensaran.

 _He invertido recursos valiosos en ellos Mikoto._ Anuncio naruto mientras guardaba sus espadas y solo con sus manos y piernas se protegía, golpeaba o pateaba los Uchihas. _¿los he desperdiciado?_ Le cuestiono molesto.

 _No Zeno-sama._ Dijo en un tono de molestia la mujer, mientras activaba su electro barra y la colocaba sobre la hebilla de su cinturón.

Al instante los 30 hombres Uchiha se retorcieron de dolor.

 _Dejen de jugar de una puta vez._ Les ordeno Mikoto. _Kill mode._ Les ordeno.

Los Uchiha simplemente se vieron.

 _Formación 9._ Ordeno L.

Naruto noto el cambio automáticamente, los movimientos de estos hombres dejaron de ser toscos y extravagantes, se volvieron rápidos y finos.

Los seis iniciaron girar sus electro barras y se lanzaron a atacar a Naruto.

sus piernas.

su cabeza.

contra sus brazos.

Naruto extenso sus brazos y lazo su onda de la kata hitsuji la cual lanzaron a cualquier humano a unos diez metros de distancia, pero los Uchiha apenas y retrocedieron.

L y Z iniciaron a correr en círculos mientra lo atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, D usaba su vasto para golpear sus brazos y E sus piernas.

A y X solo giraban sus electro barras.

L y Z lanzaron sus cuerdas para atrapar sus brazos y luego los otros cuatro se lanzaron al combate.

Naruto jalo sus brazos e inicio a girar sobre su propio eje, haciendo qu giraran con él.

A Y E sujetaron a L mientra sajaron a Z.

Los seis lanzaron sus cables para amarar a Naruto y ponerlo de rodillas.

 _He, son divertidos._ Se rio naruto, mientras hacía salir sobre sus hombros sus brazos extra y estos sacaban sus espadas para cortar los cables, liberándole.

Los Uchiha al unísono emitieron un sonido de frustración, algo que hizo reír a quiénes no luchaban.

 _Kill._ Dijo L.

Z y A se lanzaron contra naruto, este saco la kaze y una espada oxidada.

Tenía cuatro espadas una por cada mano.

A y Z iniciaron a combatir al mismo tiempo girando sus electrobaras emitiendo de las dos puntas de arma una cantidad aproximada a los 500 volts.

Naruto bloqueo los ataques mientras que sus brazos superiores detenían los constantes intentos d de cortarle el cuello.

X y L le sujetaron las piernas con sus cuerdas. Naruto lanzo sus espadas superiores al aire y se dejó caer para pararse de manos y girar sus piernas.

Pero esta ve se mantuvieron firmes, por lo que sujetaron sus piernas y naruto no los pudo mandar a volar.

Naruto entonces atrapo las espadas con sus pies y corto las cuerdas.

Los seis uchihas le saltaron enzima al mismo tiempo con sus electro barras emitiendo cas 1000 volts.

Naruto fue golpeado por una cantidad aproximada de 6000 volts.

Pero para sorpresa de los uchihas naruto aun de rodillas les sonreía antes de extender sus cuatro extremidades superiores y ponerse de pie, lanzándolos de nuevo en todas direcciones.

Esta vez desde el cielo los seis se vieron y al mismo tiempo clavaron sus electro barras en el piso, generando una prisión de electricidad que golpeo a naruto.

Este solo sonrió.

 _No me defraudaste Mikoto._ Dijo naruto. _En descanso._ Les ordeno.

Los uchihas se pusieron firmes y abrieron sus piernas manteniendo sujetada sus electro barras en sus dos brazos.

 _Sin duda alguna, para una gennin estos serán la muerte, un jounnin tendrá una mínima oportunidad y un kage, entre cuatro podrían con un kage sin duda, solo hay que trabajar en sus tiempos de respuesta y en la variabilidad de sus ataques, son fáciles de predecir._ Evaluó Naruto a las unidades elite de su ejército.

C _omo ordenes Zeno-sama_ dijo Mikoto.

 _Y chicos._ Naruto hizo que los Uchiha lo viera. _Buen trabajo._ Les felicito.

Esto confundió a los uchihas ¿Por qué los felicitaban? Y ¿Por qué les gustaba eso?

Naruto vio a Karin y a Kinra.

 _Es momento de evaluar los proyectos especiales._ Dijo naruto.

 _Por aquí Zeno-sama._ Dijo Kinra mientras con su único brazo señalaba un ascensor.

…

Hachidori estaba con ella misma.

Su imprudencia le había costado el control de su parvada.

Y ahora tenía una nueva misión.

Se quitó su máscara y vio su reflejo.

Sonrió.

Esta era una misión muy fácil.

La había estado haciendo por casi 3 años.

….

Naruto estaba caminado por el laboratorio de Karin.

Desde hace unos meses Karin había insistido en un nuevo proyecto para la guerra.

Y naruto quería ver sus resultados.

 _Como sabes Naruto._ Karin lo condujo por la gran cantidad de tubos de ensayo en su laboratorio privado. _El material genético es fácil de conseguir, pero difícil de clonar, por suerte gracias a la ayuda de Zatin-san y de nuestros aliados de la isla Rokai hemos logrado un proceso de clonación celular estable._ Presiono un botón y los tubos se iluminaron muestran a los niños en los tuvo de ensayo. _por desgracia, la mayoría de estos clones son femeninos, aun es imposible rellenar la secuencia masculina._ Comento Karin.

 _Las muestras que te conseguí._ Dijo naruto.

 _Si Yuki, Terumi, sakabu no, Horai, Shoton y el Kazan._ Leyó Karin. _El hielo, el vapor, el magnetismo, la explosión, el cristal y el polvo, buenas muestras, pero solo podemos generar 10 soldados y a diferencia de nuestras plantas, no podemos asegurar su control total._ Dijo Karin.

Naruto vio a estos niños enfrascados.

 _Por el momento termínalos y luego veremos cómo los controlamos._ Dijo naruto mientras se daba la vuelta.

 _Creo que eso sería todo de nuestro recorrido._ Anuncio Kinra.

Las dos mujeres habían acompañado a naruto a recorrer cada ala del complejo, desde el médico, la escuela, el campo de entrenamiento, la armería y los laboratorios de investigación y desarrollo.

 _Veo que no han desperdiciado mi capital._ Dijo Naruto. _Buen trabajo._ Se encamino al alabador principal.

 _Gracias Zeno-sama._ Se despidieron las dos mujeres.

Una vez naruto estuvo dentro del ascensor.

Las mujeres suspiraron, que bueno que no se había dado cuenta de los gastos excesivos en investigaciones fallidas.

/Konoha no sato/ 5 :30 pm

Jiraiya estaba de regreso en la aldea debido a que minato lo había llamado gracias al asunto de Sora.

Pero de momento el joven estaba en el hospital debido a que Tsunade quería unos análisis y por eso el sabio de los sapos estaba dedicando tiempo a su pasatiempo favorito.

 _O si nena._ El pervertido estaba viendo desde el otro lado de la valla a unas jóvenes de 20 años tomando un baño en las aguas termales.

A sus pies se inició a formar una pequeña grieta de donde salía agua.

 _Vamos solo un poco más._ El anciano estaba por ver como se ponían de pie varias jovencitas.

Cuando una gran fisura se abrió bajo de él y una gran cantidad de agua a presión lo hizo salir volando por los aires.

Junto con un niño cubierto de lodo, salvo su rostro y cabello morado.

Jiraiya se estrelló contra el duro cerezo de la embajada uzumaki.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Dijo confundido.

Mientras sentía un peso en su estómago y veía al niño que estaba molesto con él.

 _Mocoso, arruinaste la mejor parte._ Jiraiya sujeto a Paiton por su cintura.

 _Buuua!_ Lloro Paiton.

En menos de tres segundos.

8 lanzas habían sido colocadas en el pecho de Jiraiya.

 _Suelte a Paiton-sama._ Los ojos de las aves de rapiña estaban rojos.

Jiraiya trago saliva.

En que se había metido.

Y entonces Paiton lo mordió.

 _Ahh mocoso!._ se lo sacudió tan fuerte que Paiton salió volando contra el cerezo y se golpeó la cabeza.

 _PAITON-SAMA!_ Las espantadas aves fueron a apoyar al niño, que se puso de pie por sí solo, se sacudió la ropa y volteo a ver a Jiraiya.

El niño tenía roja la nariz, pero una mirada de ira en su rostro.

 _A él._ al hablar las aves vieron como le faltaban varios dientes y otros estaban rotos.

Sin dudarlo las aves iniciaron a perseguir a Jiraiya por toda la aldea.

/ 11:30 pm/

Kita estaba despierta caminando sobre el barandal del balcón del palacio de naruto.

Otra palabra podía describir la casa donde vivían, estaba justo al centro de todo el país del té, con su vista experimentada de ave de rapiña podía ver a la distancia las velas que alumbraban las torres de los vigías, los marineros cantando ebrios en la cubierta de un barco que se iba del país, las flores moverse al viento o los brillos de las gemas a la luz de la luna.

Kita se sentó en el barandal, mientras tocaba su vientre.

¿Qué pensarían sus padres si la vieran en este momento?

¿ella estaba lista para ser madre?

Esa y otras preguntas pasaban por su mente.

…

/Al día siguiente/ a 25 kilómetros de oto.

Kakashi, Menma y Sakura. Estaban en las cercanías del puente que Sasori les había dicho.

Estaban esperando a ver quién se presentaba para ser el contacto del fallecido Akatsuki.

Menma estaba listo para este momento, había estado practicando el jutsu de su padre, el quería repara sus errores del pasado.

/hace 3 años/

El equipo compuesto por Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Menma había ido tras los secuestradores de Sasuke Uchiha.

Al principio se había decidido que se enfrentarían a los enemigos juntos para tener más posibilidades contra ellos.

Pero eso cambio cuando Menma decido seguir adelante mientras sus compañeros enfrentaban a Jirobo.

Luego Neji se quedó contra Kidamaru en una telaraña gigante.

Kiba y akamaru se enfrentaron a los gemelos Sakon y Ukon en un juego del gato y el ratón.

Shikamaru se enfrentó a Menus, un joven de cabello negro que lanzaba sonido de sus manos.

Y al final Menma se enfrentó a Sasuke.

En ese momento Menma perdió, todo debido a que él pensaba que aún era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a sasuke, pero no pudo ni tocarlo una vez su piel cambio de color y ese brazo gigante surgió en su espalda.

Menma quedo inconsciente.

Desde entonces quería encontrar a Sasuke por dos motivos.

Una revancha personal y enmendar su pasado.

/en la actualidad/país de las aguas termales/

En el pasado una potencia militar, en la actualidad un sitio neutral que se sustenta del turismo y con una economía independiente.

Eso es el país de las aguas termales.

En una de los complejos vacacionales se estaban reuniendo la esperanza de una resistencia contra el consorcio negro.

Los asistentes eran.

El daimyo de Hi no kuni. Cuidado por Mito y Kui. Por órdenes de Nao ninguno guardias debía ser hombre ante la amenaza de un espía del consorcio negro.

El daimyo de Kaminari no kuni cuidado por Samui y Yugito Nii el daimyo estaba en representación de su país y del de Suwa.

Kawa no kuni, cuidado por dos mujeres con máscaras de gas

Taki no kuni mito no podía evitar ver mal a los de taki, las dos mujeres le devolvían la mirada una de ellas tenía una cicatriz debido a la fallida invasión a konoha.

Umi no kuni a diferencia de los otros países este era mayor mete cuidado por miembros de la marina, en este caso dos almirantes, tenían sus espadas y dos de las nuevas pistolas como armas.

Kinzoku no kuni antes el país del metal una potencia a nivel mundial dependía de los samuráis de su vecino país del hierro, pero desde haber perdido la mitad de su territorio a manos del consorcio negro, ahora los guerreros de este país usaban armaduras con armas incluida.

Tamashi no kuni, la daimyo estaba siendo cuidada por dos sacerdotisas.

Shisho no kuni, el daimyo era cuidado por jade y una niña de cabello negro.

y las provincias de satsuma, Nan

ambos daimios eran cuidados por dos mujeres con kimonos de batalla.

Además del daimio de Onse no kuni quien era cuidado por dos guerras algo mayores.

 _Bien._ El daimyo de Onsen fue el que hablo. _Todos los interesados en la seguridad de nuestras naciones, así como los preocupados por el rápido crecimiento de nuestro enemigo en común el llamado consorcio negro estamos aquí._ anuncio el daimyo

Todos asintieron.

 _Queda asentado que ninguno de los presentes es aliado directo de Cha no kuni._ Hablo de nuevo.

Volvieron a asentir.

 _Bien, permítanme preséntales al verdadero organizador de esta reunión._ Dijo abriendo una puerta.

Y esto extraño a todos los presentes.

Entro una joven de piel morena, con un lunar en su rostro y cabello naranja, vistiendo un chaleco amarillo sobre una playera azul y pantalón negro.

Además de un anciano con el pelo largo gris que sale en la parte posterior, y una barba que se extiende desde los lados de la cara del mismo color. Sus cejas son gruesas y de un gris más oscuro, pero recortado con pulcritud. Él también tiene ojos de color amarillo con bolsas oscuras alrededor de ellos, y los pliegues bajo ellos, con un chaleco rojo sobre sus ropas de manta.

En medio de ellos estaba otro hombre de cabello rojo habanero con algunas canas, vistiendo con una yunta y pantalón de manta, lo que llamaba la atención era su espada en su cintura y su mirada pacífica.

Mito le vio un cierto parecido a su ya muerto abuelo, salvo por la edad y el corte de cabello, pues este hombre no tenía barba o bigote y su cabello estaba en un rango de lo normal.

 _Un placer._ Dio una reverencia el hombre. _Permítanme presentarme soy Sora Uzumaki y vengo a contarles la verdad._ Hablo tranquilamente.

Los d daimyo iniciaron a murmurar y muchos estaban confundidos, ¿Por qué un Uzumaki los había citado?

/mientras tanto/

 _Hachidori, ¿algo que reportar?_ Cuestiono Tai desde su ubicación a una distancia de 100 metros del resort siendo vigilado muy de cerca por Nao.

 _Nada._ Respondió mecánicamente Hachidori desde una ubicación desconocida para el samurái.

En los techos un grupo de vente hombres con armaduras y armas muy diferentes a cualquiera que se haya visto en la actualidad, eran de un material gris, similares a las de los samuráis, pero faltaban las kamas, usaba botas de combate, tenían dos portas pistolas en sus piernas y dos nijato en sus espaldas, usaban un casco que cubría su identidad y tenían el símbolo de Onsen, pero de color rojo.

Este estaba rodeando el complejo pasando desapercibidos por la mayoría de guardias.

Salvo por Shino quien discretamente se acercó a Nao.

…

 _Disculpe señor Sora._ El que rompió el silencio fue el daimyo del fuego. _¿Qué diferencia hay entre usted y los otros uzumaki?_ El hombre hablo tranquilamente.

 _Mucha._ Sora estaba de pie. _Sé que no me creerán y serian idiotas si a la primera confiaran en mí, la confianza es algo que se gana con el tiempo y la experiencia, mas todos nosotros conocemos a la amenaza mas grande para nuestras naciones._ Una imagen se proyectó en la pared.

Todos los daimyo la vieron.

Era aquel símbolo que el consorcio negro usaba.

(el símbolo de esta historia)

Era un triángulo compuesto de otros cuatro triángulos.

Tres de los triángulos eran negros con un borde rojo y con el emblema de uzu apuntando a diferentes lados, el cuarto era un triángulo rojo invertido con un circulo de contorno negro, pero de centro rojo.

 _Nunca se han preguntado qué significa ese símbolo._ Comento Sora.

 _Es el emblema de los Uzumaki._ Dijo el daimyo del país del rayo.

 _Sí, pero es algo más, en el triángulo mayor simboliza el orgullo, orgullo a ciego, el triángulo superior es la señal de un nuevo gobierno único, el triángulo de la derecha es el símbolo del conocimiento y el de la izquierda es el del crecimiento._ Hablo.

 _Y el rojo con negro._ cuestiono el daimyo de Taki.

E _s el símbolo que solo se usa en tiempos de guerra._ Anuncio Sora. _Fui un Uzumaki leal a Uzu hace 38 años, yo tenía 15 y era el escriba del entonces gobierno democrático de uzu, conocí a los líderes de mi clan, justos hombres y mujeres, que, si cometían errores, pero siempre velaban por la paz y seguridad de nuestra nación._ Sora vio a los daimyos del fuego y Rayo. _Sé que ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver, que era otra época y que fue ordenado por los viejos kages en una época de miedo e ignorancia, pero yo estuve ahí, esa noche, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos._ Sora vio como todos le prestaban atención. _En uzu en 60 por ciento de la población era pacifista y creía en la democracia, ese mismo sesenta por ciento murió esa noche, fue dejado a su suerte en la aldea y al final fueron destruidos por el traidor más grande en la historia de nuestra nación, el asesino del gobierno democrático y quien creo un imperio de miedo, dolor y sangre._ Sora cambio la imagen. _Bukku Uzumaki._

 _El ¿sacrifico a toda su gente?_ Dijo sorprendida Mito.

 _Sacrifico al sesenta por ciento de la población, mujeres, niños y ancianos, mientras que sus aves de rapiña y piratas salvaron a un veinte por ciento de la población y el resto fue o capturado o dispersado por el mundo._ Sora estaba ganándose la atención de todos los daimios.

 _¿Eso es cierto?_ Cuestiono el daimyo de Onse.

 _Tan cierto como tú y yo._ Afirmo Sora. _Yo escape del país en una barca junto con algunos pensadores, mujeres y niños, terminamos cerca de la provincia del rio jen si y llegamos al país del cielo, donde nos instalamos como refugiados, con el tiempo y nuestra ayuda el país del cielo logro avances tecnológicos que nos han permitido mantenernos a salvo y ocultos, pero aun así he visto como día a día los vientos cambian, una tormenta se acerca, negra como la noche con vientos tan violentos que solo desencadenaran un remolino, una espera que destruirá todo y a todos quienes estén en su camino, sin importarles quienes sean._ Sora hizo una seña y Amaru salió y volvió a entrar con un joven.

 _Ikinari._ El daimyo del rayo fue a abrazar a su sobrino.

 _Tío._ El joven devolvió el abrazo.

 _Creí que estabas muerto._ El daimyo del rayo.

 _Fue horrible._ Dijo el joven. _Estábamos cenando, mi padre, mis hermanos mis tías y mi hermana embrazada con su esposo y entonces ella apareció._ El joven se veía muy asustado. _Una gruya entro por la ventana y lo siguiente que vimos era a nuestros guardias muertos por unas cadenas con picos en sus cuerpos y a esa mujer sobre la mesa, su ropa, su máscara de ave y su sombrero y lo que dijo "traicionaste a zeno-sama" eso dijo antes de matar a mi padre, luego mato a mi hermana, yo corrí tome a mi madre y a mi hermano y escape, mi madre abrió un pasillo secreto y escapamos, pero más mujeres aves llegaron, de no ser por Amaru, no sé qué hubiera pasado._ Termino su relato.

 _todo el lio de la costa de Suwa es por mi culpa._ Admitió el daimyo del rayo a su sobrino llorando. _Si tan solo no hubiera enviado a esos ninjas, nunca esto hubiera pasado._

 _Todo lo contrario._ Dijo Sora.

A _¿Qué se refiere?_ Cuestiono el daimyo del país del metal.

 _Durante meses investigamos lo que sucedía en la costa Suwa y nos dimos cuenta que lo que el consorcio negro está haciendo en esa mina no es algo simple, va más allá, creemos que intentan tan encontrar algo oculto bajo la tierra._ Afirmo Sora.

 _¿Qué?_ Cuestiono el daimyo del fuego.

 _No sabemos, pero ¿Qué importa en realidad? Después de todo, el consorcio negro tiene en sus manos una de las armas más devastadoras, el arma que destruyo la península de ishigami para el país de las mujeres._ Dijo sora.

 _Pero cual arma tienen._ Cuestiono el daimyo del fuego.

 _Zafai shi._ Respondió sora.

Los daimios estaban aterrados.

 _Se erradicó._ Dijo el daimyo de Onsen.

Sora abrió un portafolios que tenía en su espalda.

Y rebelo un frasco con una muy pequeña cantidad del zafai shi.

E _sto lo obtuvimos en una de nuestras ultimas incursiones a gran escala, era transportado por el mismísimo Raza el kazekage a una instalación desconocida, los interceptamos a mitad de viaje, pero la dosis del zafai shi que transportaba era mínima, al parecer la verdadera cantidad a su disposición ya había sido guardada, esta muestra venia en conjunto con su vacuna, pero raza al verse superado por 500 hombres rompió el frasco y la cura._ Sora parecía triste. _Perdí a buenos amigos y a uno de mis hijos ese día._ Los daimios parecieron en tender su dolor. _Solo suponemos que el virus mato a todos los hombres, después de matarlos el cuerpo de mi hijo fue recuperado, su última hacían fue guardar esta cantidad del virus para una fabricación de vacuna, pero aún no lo hemos logrado._ Anuncio Sora.

 _¿Qué tan mal está el mundo?_ Dijo la daimyo del país de las almas.

L _e sorprendería, el consorcio negro, la espiral del mar del este, los saqueadores, el conglomerado iatsu, la ferroviaria de kaze, la nación de las mujeres, los piratas de madame Jao y el control de cha no kuni, no son más que parte de un imperio, el cual ahora es guiado por un joven criado por un lunático, vuelto asesino y que no acepta otras opiniones, Uzumaki naruto, o como prefiere llamarse Zeno-sama, él no es mi rey o mi líder, yo decido mi destino y el de mis seres queridos, no creo en su paz falsa creo en la verdad y la justicia, en el progreso y el entendimiento, creo en la paz y sé que ellos no son el camino a esta._ Sora termino su discurso.

 _¿Qué propone?_ Pregunto el daimyo del país del mar.

 _Uzu es el remolino rojo de sangre, propongo ser una alianza que se oponga a ellos, en búsqueda de una paz, que cada nación decida que es la paz y la libertad y que todos vivamos en armonía, propongo ser aquella nube en el cielo azul tras la tormenta._ Sora estaba muy convencido de sus palabras.

 _Concuerdo._ Dijo el daimyo de Onsen. _De hecho, mi país es pacífico hace tantos años que detestaría que algo destruyera nuestra paz, todos mis habitantes están de acuerdo con esto._ Hablo el hombre.

¡BOOM!

Una pared exploto.

/hace 10 minutos/

Tai y nao estaban caminando sobre el muro del perímetro del resort, mientras se veían mutuamente, esperando que cualquiera de los dos diera el primer movimiento.

Un silbido fue escuchado por ambos.

Tai desenfundo sus katanas.

Y corto a la mitad el proyectil que se acercaba a él.

Nao lo esquivo.

Habían sido dos balas.

Pronto más disparos se escucharon por el lugar.

Tai inicio a interceptar más balas que eran disparadas contra él.

Pronto todo el complejo se vio rodeado de más y más hombres y mujeres armados.

 _¿Qué ESTAS PLANEANDO!_ Le grito Nao a Tai mientras lo sujetaba de cuello, los dos se veían molestos.

Tai desenfundo su segunda katana y con este mato a uno de los atacantes.

 _¿Por qué MIERDA ME CULPAS? NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ESTO._ Dijo Tai mientras mataba a otros atacantes.

 _No confió en ti._ Afirmo el artista marcial.

 _Mira estos no están de mi lado estoy seguro._ Pero de pronto se detuvo y presiono su comunicador. _Hachidori, los atacantes no están de nuestro lado._ Cuestiono.

 _¿atacantes?_ Dijo confundida. _No zeno-sama prohibí atacar a estos…_

BOOOMMMM.

Todos vieron la pared explotar.

 _Te creo por el momento._ Dijo Nao al ver que Tai parecía estar tanto o más confundido que el por este ataque.

 _Mátenlos._ Dijo una voz.

Tai y nao voltearon había un hombre de dos metros y medio con una armadura más grande y que cargaba.

E _s un lanza misiles._ Dijo Tai.

 _Si._ respondió Nao.

El hombre les apunto y lanzo el proyectil.

Nao sujeta a Tai y los dos se lanzaron a las aguas termales del lado de las mujeres.

/país del arroz/

Desde la distancia Menma y Sakura veían como Kakashi y Kabuto hablaban.

 _Sabía que Sasori había muerto._ Dijo el medinin. _Su sello desapareció de mí, pero tenía curiosidad de ver si alguien vendría hoy._ Afirmo.

 _Hemos venido por sasuke._ Kakashi había alzado su ojo con el sharingan.

 _Sasuke-kun esta indispuesto, si cruzan ese punto es posible que lo encuentren._ Kabuto se alejó de un salto de Kakashi y lanzo dos kunais explosivos.

Kakashi uso el sharingan y vio que había más explosivos bajo el puente, se alejó de este.

El puente se partió por la mitad.

 _Les tomara un día rodear este acantilado._ Grito kabuto desde la distancia. _Buena suerte encontrando a Sasuke._ Se alejó saltando.

Menma y Sakura salieron de su escondite.

 _No._ Sakura cayo de rodillas al piso. _NO._ inicio a llorar. _NO NO NO._ y golpeo el piso con su fuerza titánica partiendo el piso y haciendo más grande la distancia del acantilado. _Tan cerca._ Seguía llorando.

R _egresemos._ Dijo Kakashi. _Nuestra misión era comprobar quien era el espía de Sasori y de ser posible la recuperación de sasuke._ El peli plateado cubrió su sharingan.

 _Podríamos intentar llegar al otro lado, con mi invocación._ Anuncio Menma, podían llegar saltando.

 _Kabuto no lleva ventaja y no tendremos el factor sorpresa, no creo que sea buena idea enfrentarnos a Orochimaru y quien sabe cuántos ninjas del sonido o si Sasuke volverá con nosotros._ anuncio Kakashi.

Sakura seguía llorando y golpeando el piso.

R _etirada._ Dijo Menma.

Kakashi asintió a las palabras de su estudiante.

Los dos hombres se llevaron a Sakura.

/país de las aguas termales/

Mito y Kui estaban delante de sus Daimyo al igual que todos los guardas espaldas.

 _No._ dijo Sora. _No pueden estar aquí._ dijo al ver la figura en la nube de humo.

Una figura cubierta por una capa que ocultaba su identidad.

Los que conocían esa sombra le temían, era legendaria.

 _Clap_

 _Clap._

Sono un ruido.

Algunos se tensaron era la segunda marca.

Todos temían a la figura y cuando el humo se disipo y rebelo a un hombre de un metro setenta, con una armadura gris azulado, con el símbolo de Onse en rojo en la frente de su casco.

Todos se vieron confundidos.

 _Sus miradas son apropiadas._ Hablo el hombre. _Deben temerme._ Anuncio.

 _¿Quién mierda eres?_ Le cuestiono Kui.

 _¿Quién soy? Como te atreves, todos saben quién soy, soy la amenaza más grande de este mundo._ Anuncio el hombre. _Soy el Aka el líder de la Fuerza letal._ Grito.

 _¿Quién de qué?_ Cuestiono Sora, confundido no le sonaban esos nombres y parecía que a ningún Daimyo.

 _Somos quienes le devolverán el honor y la fuerza a nuestra nación, quienes derrocarán al gobierno pacifista del falso Daimyo._ Saco un detonador de su cinturón. _Y de paso, eliminaremos a todas las amenazas a nuestra nación, todo el mundo nos temerá cuando sus daimyos hayan muer…TOOOhhh._ Una estaca de hierro oxidado atravesó el corazón de hombre y una mano femenina sujeto el detonador.

 _¿Quién mierda es este?_ Hachidori cuestiono mientras ponía el cadáver en el piso y en sus manos tenía el detonador.

Todos la veían con miedo.

En especial Sora.

 _Un ave de rapiña._ Dijo el daimyo del rayo. _¿qué haces aquí?_

 _Con el idiota del país del hierro, cumplo mi misión, proteger al Kyubi._ Señalo a mito. _Saben este lugar es muy seguro, no pude escuchar nada de su conversación o verlos, de no ser por ese idiota que voló la pared, nunca me habría encontrado contigo._ Sus ojos brillaron en rojo mientras veía a Sora.

Amaru y su maestro se pusieron frente a Sora.

 _Sangre pútrida, traidor y blasfemo, Zeno-sama es la esperanza para la paz._ Hachidori vio el detonador y abrió la parte que protegía al botón de detonación. _Sería tan fácil._ Puso su dedo sobre el botón. _Solo con presionar este botón._ Alzo el detonador.

Todos los daimyos tenían miedo y sus guardas espaldas estaban congelados.

Hachidori suspiro.

 _Pero ordenes son ordenes, la voluntad de Zeno-sama es absoluta, vivirán otro día traidores a la paz._ Lanzo el detonador a mito. _Salve Zeno-sama, Salve Uzu._ Hachidori se convirtió en una nueve de colibríes mientras escapaba del lugar.

Mito vio le detonador en sus manos y lo guardo en su riñonera.

…

Tai estaba molesto de donde salían tantos idiotas armados, ya iba por los cuarenta.

Y estaba molesto los famosos guardianes de konoha evitaban matar a toda costa por lo que shikamaru y Sai estaban en un equipo a para inmovilizar a los atacantes.

 _Es to es extraño._ Dijo Sai mientras apuñalaba con ninjato a uno de los atacantes y sus criaturas de tinta mantenía a otros entretenidos.

 _Esto solo es una elaborada distracción._ Dijo shikamaru mientras astenia a algunos atacantes detenido y los obligaba a dispararse con sus propias armas

Mientras Chouji y Shino combatían a los del perímetro exterior.

Un gran zumbido se escuchaba.

 _Aaahh quítamelos quitamelos._ Grito uno de los atacantes mientras era rodeado de insectos.

Su compañero le apunto, pero fue sumido en el suelo al ser aplastado por una gran esfera humana.

Nao y Neji estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra los que podían esquivando las balas en el caso de Nao y deteniéndolas con la rotación en el caso de Neji.

 _Ya se tardó._ Dijo el mastodonte de la lanza misiles con el cual Tai había estado peleando, o bueno destazando.

El hombre estaba sin un brazo, pero aun así estaba vivo.

Una estaca de hierro le atravesó la cabeza.

Tai vio la nube de colibríes escapando del lugar y a Hachidori aparecer sobre la estaca.

 _Me extrañaste Darling._ Se burló.

 _Como un fuego labial._ Gruño Tai.

Los guardianes de konoha finalmente noquearon o mataron a los atacantes.

Esto sí que había sido inesperado por todos.

…

 _¿Quién nos atacó?_ Cuestiono Mito mientras se mantenía cerca de su daimio.

 _Temo que fue mi culpa._ Comento el daimyo de Onsen. _Hace unos meses una célula de militares rebeldes de mi nación se alió con un grupo de jóvenes que consideran que nuestra nación no debería ser neutral si no una potencia militar, pero yo creo que la seguridad de mis habitantes y mi nación es mejor que intentar conquistar sin la fuerza necesaria a una nación mejor armada, pero nunca pensé que ese grupo de revoltosos estuviera tan fuertemente armado, Gomenasai._ Se disculpó del daimyo.

 _La reunión fue comprometida._ Dijo Sora.

 _Pero no fue en balde._ El daimyo de fuego se acercó a sora, Mito y Kui caminaban a su lado. _Nos ha mostrado la gran amenaza a nuestras naciones y considero que tomar medidas es necesario, espero poder ser parte de su cielo azul._ Le extendió la mano a Sora.

Este la sujeto.

Otros daimyos se acercaron a Sora y también se pusieron de su lado.

Durante esa noche en una nueva instalación mejor vigilada, se firmaría el tratado de colaboración de naciones pacificas independientes, la carta madre del Cielo azul.

/al día siguiente/ país de onsen/ 00:03 am.

 _Lamento no haber podido espiar a la cumbre._ Dijo Shino mientras estaba frente al holograma de naruto.

Shino y Tai estaban en una de las muchas casas de seguridad del consorcio negro.

 _ **No es un problema, de hecho, fue un beneficio que Tai abriera la boca.**_ Dijo el holograma de naruto.

 _Pero no obtuvimos información alguna._ Dijo Tai.

 _ **Mi nombre es Sora uzumaki y vengo a decirles la verdad.**_ Los dos hombres voltearon a ver lo que emitía e ruido, era el comunicador de Hachidori el cual tenía un video guardado.

 _¿Cómo?_ Dijo Shino confundido.

S _i, te vi a casi 250 metros del lugar, en ningún momento te acercaste al perímetro._ Comento Tai a su compañera.

Esta puso su comunicador cerca del tripie que emitía la imagen de naruto y el video se iniciaba a descargar.

 _ **Hachidori, creo que es hora de que tus compañeros conozcan tu mascara**_ _._ Comento naruto

Los dos hombres se vieron.

Hachidori vio a naruto.

 _Como desees zeno-sama._ Se llevó sus manos a su máscara y se la quitó.

Shino y Tai la vieron impresionados.

 _¿Cómo?_ Cuestiono Tai.

E _sto, es inesperado._ Dijo shino.

 _Parece que vieron un fantasma._ Se burló Hachidori.

/ nadeshiko no kuni/

Miyu shiyagirama princesa del país de nadeshiko, actual segunda al mando del orden de las brujas y futura madre estaba esperando el resultado de sus experimentos.

Durante varios meses, naruto le había permitido realizar más de sus experimentos, con magia y con los miles de cuerpos pútridos de la muerta península de ishanagi.

Hoy estaba viendo a una de sus creaciones más grandes y que había sobrevivido por más tiempo.

El tripie se activó.

 _ **¿Cómo estás?**_ Hablo naruto a miyu.

 _Bien querido, te comunicas en buen momento, está despertando._ Dijo miyu mientras veía a su creación desde diez metros de alto y detrás de un cristal reforzado.

El cuarto era un calabozo de 20 metros de ancho por cuarenta de largo y 12 de alto.

Donde varios ninjas capturados combatían contra la creación de miyu.

Un ser sin piel, con músculos morados pútridos, exponiendo varias hileras de hueso extra, una mandíbula pequeña, pero con dientes afilados y un par de cuernos, la criatura medía 6 metros de alto y se mantenía en cuatro extremidades como un gorila.

 _ **Impresiónate**_ _._ Dijo naruto mientras un cuerpo era lanzado contra el vidrio reforzado y lo manchaba de rojo.

 _Creo que la podre producir en masa pronto._ Informo miyu.

 _ **Bien, pero por el momento descansa no quiero que te sobre esfuerces.**_ Comento el holograma.

 _Eres un sobre protector._ Dijo tocando su vientre de 6 meses.

Mientras la criatura golpeaba y devoraba a los ninjas que estaban esperados con él, la criatura solo conocía la violencia.

/ dos días después/ hospital de konoha/ 8:10 am.

 _Impresiónate._ Tsunade mientras con una lamparita y un bate lenguas examinaba a Paiton.

El niño había sido llevado al hospital por sus cuidadores, cuando las aves de rapiña en la aldea iniciaron su persecución frenética contra Jiraiya, habían destruido varios cientos de vidrios y dañado edificios en su persecución, además de por poco iniciar una batalla entro los ambu y las aves, hasta que Anko las detuvo.

El código de las aves indicaba que, aunque Anko no era del clan, ella era la madre de Paiton y las aves obedecían a paiton y paiton obedecía a las aves por lo tanto las aves obedecían a Anko.

Paiton había pasado dos noches en el hospital.

La primera para unos estudios.

Y en la segunda le sacaron los dientes que no se habían caído, pero estaban rotos y eran peligrosos en su boca.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al revisarle hoy la boca y ver sus 44 cuatro dientes superiores e inferiores intactos.

 _¿Cómo es esto posible?_ Cuestiono Anko como toda madre estaba preocupada por la salud de su hijo y no era normal que un niño que perdió 58 dientes los recuperara de la noche a la mañana.

 _Bueno, paiton es un niño diferente a otros, aun no comprendemos mucho de su anatomía interna y además está el hecho de la existencia de esos cromosomas extra en sus células._ Tsunade recibió unas radiografías de Shizune. _Aunque creo que sus dientes pueden ser semejantes a los de un tiburón._ Reviso la radiografía de la mandíbula de paiton.

Donde se mostraba que en cada dente había una pequeña hilera de tres listos para remplazarlos.

 _Pero también me preocupan sus manos._ Dijo Tsunade.

 _¿sus manos? ¿Qué tienen?_ Anko sujeto la mano de su hijo.

 _Es lo que no tiene._ Tsunade cambio la radiografía de la mandíbula de paiton por las de sus manos.

 _Cuando hicimos los exámenes a su red de chakra nos dimos cuenta, que esta, es diferente._ El brazo del niño tenía una red de chakra normal hasta sus muñecas, pues toda su palma estaba libre de una red de chakra. _No tiene la red de chakra en sus manos._ Puso otra radiografía sobre la de la red de chakra. _Pero tiene puntos de chakra en lugares donde no debería._ Había algo raro en la radiografía, varios puntos de chakra interconectados enredados alrededor del flujo de chakra natural. _Y está el hecho de sus uñas._ La mujer rubia vio a anko fijamente.

 _¿Qué hay de malo con sus uñas? C_ uestiono la peli morada.

A _nko, tu hijo es capaz de excavar en concreto, literalmente._ Tsunade tomo una cierra de corte y la llevo a las uñas de paiton, la encendió.

Ssssssstttttttrrrrrr.

Se escuchó mientras la cierra pasaba sobre las uñas del niño, emite segundos después tsunade alejo la cierra y está ya no tenía filo y las uñas de paiton estaban intactas.

 _Okay admito que paiton es un poco diferente._ Anko tomo a su hijo en sus brazos. _Pero será un gran ninja en el futuro y no dirás lo contrario._

 _Anko estoy preocupada por su salud, NO SABEMOS LO QUE TIENE, PUEDES PROGRECIVO, HASTA DEGENRATIVO._ Grito la rubia.

 _Se lo diré a Naruto._ Comento anko. _El conoce a varios médicos, seguro ellos seguirán su tratamiento._ Estaba decidida.

C _omo quieras._ Tsunade se presionó el puente de la nariz. _Solo tráelo a sus chequeos anuales._ Comento. _¿Y Shizune?_ Cuestiono.

Las mujeres no habían escuchado a shizune salir de la habitación y no estaba por ningún lado.

Anko vio que su hijo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado.

 _Paiton escupe._ Anko vio molesta al niño.

Este rodo los ojos y abrió su boca, disloco su mandíbula y escupió a shizune, quien traía un frasco de vidrio vacío.

 _Quería evitar que se comiera las paletas._ Dijo la pegajosa y asustada mujer.

Paiton soltó una risita.

 _Sin postre para cenar._ Le regaño Anko.

Paiton gimoteo.

Anko y su hijo salieron del consultorio médico.

Y fueron escoltados todo el camino por cuatro aves de rapiña, estas sentían que habían fallado en su misión, al permitir que el hijo de su señor hubiese terminado en el hospital.

/oficina hokage/ 11:24 am/

Los ocho guardianes de konoha presentaban su reporte al hokage, además de un pergamino escrito por el Daimyo del fuego, con asuntos secretos.

 _Este grupo, puede llegar a ser una amenaza para a la aldea._ Cuestiono minato a Nao.

 _No sé con certeza hokage-sama, no eran fuertes, pero tenían número y recursos._ Comento el líder de los guardianes de konoha.

 _Ahora, shikamaru, chouji, mañana junto con Ino, Asuma, Izumo y Kotetsu partirán a una misión Chiruku el monje mayor del templo del fuego fue muerto y su cuerpo es transportado por 2 akatsuki, sus órdenes son capturarlos, Nao, Kui y mito les tengo una misión especial, por el momento es todo retírense._ Termino de hablar minato a lo que todos asintieron.

Al salir dejaron entrar a Kakashi y su equipo.

A _sumo que la misión fracaso._ Comento minato al no ver marcas de lucha.

 _En efecto._ Suspiro Kakashi.

/kumo gakure/ 5:30 pm/

 _Yugito nii, killer bee, por orden del daimyo del rayo tienen prohibido abandonar la aldea de kumo, hasta nuevas órdenes._ Leyó darii el papel.

Mientras Killer bee era sujetado por A y Yugito nii asentía a las órdenes.

 _Es riesgoso que cualquier rastro del chakra de los bijus caiga en manos de los Akatsuki._ Dijo Samui mientras ella y otros ninjas se volverían las escoltas de los dos jinchurikis de kumo.

Mientras tanto, una garza y un canario veían desde la lejanía esto.

El canario voló rápidamente para ver mejor a los ninjas.

/cha no kuni/ 3:00 pm

 _NARUTO!_ Una puerta salió volando mientras una furiosa pirata estaba lanzando y rompiendo todo lo que estaba a su paso.

 _Señorita tayuyá, cálmese._ Dijo uno de los esclavos que serbia en al palacio como mayordomo.

Tayuyá lo sujeto y lo lanzo contra una ventana, una sirviente la abrió antes de que el hombre la rompiera.

Dos aves de rapiña estaban bloqueando el acceso al mirador del palacio.

 _Karazu, Kasasagi LARGO!_ Les grito la pirata molesta.

Las dos aves de rapiña solo abrieron la puerta y le dieron una reverencia.

 _A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo es que mis aves te tienen miedo?_ Naruto le estaba dando la espalda a tayuyá mientras veía el horizonte.

Frente a él estaba un lienzo a medio pintar, en sus manos un pincel y varios pigmentos naturales en una mesa cercana.

 _¡Ellas me temen y me respeta NO COMO TU MALDITO HIJO DE LA GRAN CHINGADA!_ Grito tayuyá _¡COMO TE ATREVES A DONAR MI BOTE A UN MUSEO!_ Saco su flauta.

E _ra una reliquia que sacamos de uzu, cuando acabamos con rabo verde, el bote no había sido recuperado porque no teníamos como remplazarlo, pero al tenerlo el bote volvió a su legitimo lugar._ Naruto siguió pintando. _Necesito azul._ Limpio su pincel y encaro a tayuyá.

¡Era mi barco, HAY VIVIA Y HAY ESTABAN MIS COSAS, COMO CARAJOS PRETENDES QUE SEA UNA CAPITANA SIN UN BOTE!Le grito molesta.

 _En este._ Naruto señalo una pintura a su lado.

Tayuyá vio la pintura, era un galeón de color negro, con velas rojas y adornos dorados, la proa era la boca de un dragón y en ella estaba una sirena era muy grande.

 _Claro, esa mierda no flotara._ Le grito molesta.

E _sa mierda como la llamas, es un barco hecho de quebracho, reforzado con un esqueleto de titanio, 60 cañones y gracias nuestros ingenieros y carpinteros no hay barco igual en el mundo a un cuarto de viento puede alcanzar los 80 nudos a y, además, equipado con un amplificador de sonido._ Dijo naruto mientras abrazaba a la molesta pirata por la espalda.

E _sa mierda tardara una putada en estar._ Dijo molesta.

 _Ya esta lista._ Rio naruto. _Solo falta su tripulación y su capitana._ Naruto le ofreció una hebilla para su cinturón.

Tayuyá le quito de un manotazo la hebilla, se quitó el cinturón y se abrió los pantalones, revelando su ropa interior de encaje blanco, cambio la hebilla y se abrocho su cinturón- _Te salaste de esta cara bonita._ Gruño molesta, le dio un beso y se fue por donde llego.

 _No lo destruyas!_ Le grito pues sabia las tendencias de tayuyá a atacar a la marina de otros países por diversión.

 _JODETE_ le grito la pirata.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y volvió a su pintura.

/Konoha/9:00 pm/

 _Mirai a dormir._ Dijo kurenai desde la cocina.

La niña ya se había bañado y lavado los dientes, estaba en la sala viendo la tv con su padre.

 _Vamos princesa._ Asuma cargo a su hija en sus hombros.

 _Caballito._ Rio feliz la niña mientras su padre la llevaba a su habitación.

Azuma metió a su hija en las cobijas.

C _uento._ Pidió la niña.

 _Bien._ El hombre rio mientras buscaba el libro de cuentos.

" _ **Los tres caballitos de mar"**_

 _ **Un día tres caballitos de mar estaban nadando muy felices.**_

 _ **Pero las nubes se pusieron grises.**_

 _ **Un fuerte viento soplo, el mar se agito y a los caballitos lanzo.**_

Leyó asuma.

 _No._ protesto mirai.

 _ **Los tres caballitos terminaron en un charco lejano.**_

 _ **El más pequeño sugirió seguir el rio.**_

 _ **La media seguir esperar a la lluvia.**_

 _ **Y el mayor ir trotando.**_

 _ **Los tres se separaron**_ _._

Mirai tenía sueño y se tallaba los ojos.

 _ **Es hora de dormir.**_

 _ **La luna es alta.**_

 _ **Y con ello la marea se alza.**_

 _ **Los tres caballitos por caminos distintos.**_

 _ **El pequeño nada en el rio.**_

 _ **El mediano, esperando y cantando.**_

 _ **Y el mayor está cansado.**_

Mirai bostezo.

 _Ya duerme princesa._ Dijo asuma arropando a su hija.

 _No, quiero sabe cómo termina_ protesto la niña.

 _Mañana después de mi misión te leo el cuento._ Sonrió el hombre.

 _Lo pometes._ Cuestiono la niña.

 _Lo prometo._ le dio un abrazo.

 _Por la garita._ Saco su meñique.

 _por la garita._ El hombre entrelazo el dedo con su hija.

La niña se acomodó y se quedó dormida.

Asuma prendió su luz de noche y apago la luz de su cuarto, sonrió al ver a su hija y cerró la puerta.

 _Buenas noches mirai, papi te ama._ Dijo al cerrarla.

 _Y yo._ Murmuro mirai iniciando a entrar en su mundo de sueños infantiles.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Irrealiti. Joder, espero que les guste el capítulo, yo la verdad estuve llorando al escribir lo último, quisiera cambiar la historia, pero todos sabemos lo que viene.

Sin más se despide Irrealiti13.

Nos leemos luego.

Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una época Maravillosa (My Little Pony)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter varios) *

Green World (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Extermino mágico (Harry Potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10) *

un frio temor (Rise of Guardians) *

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice) *

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	18. Chapter 16

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

(el mapa que uso para la historia es este: /data/MetaMirrorCache/_img_mapa_ninja_de_la_naciones_elementales_03_ )

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

 **dante de aquiles: intentare hacer que los nombres no se confundan.**

 **CCSakuraforever: si te entiendo, todo esta cada vez mas proximo.**

 **CHRISTOFELD: Espero que te guste el cap**

Irrealiti13: mmm un Pm me pregunto si me había equivocado de historia y porque ponía una diferente a la de bukku, o porque Sora hacia ver a bukku como el villano, lo que quiero dejar en claro con esta historia, es que gane quien gane las guerras no son gloriosas o bellas, son solo la muestra de la verdadera cara de humano, en cuanto a lo de bukku y Sora, toda historia tiene demasiadas versiones, hay Historia la de la escuela que nos hacen aprender y hay historia la que uno investiga y descubre por sí. esa es la diferencia en todos lados siempre habrá un opuesto para cada ideal.

Ahora me he tardado debido al fallecimiento de un familiar.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

/capitulo dieciséis: nubes sangrientas/

/el tiempo antes del chakra/

Un gran calor se sentía en las profundidades de la tierra, el incesante ruido de martillos y engranes era ensordecedor, pero aun así la voz de un hombre se escuchaba fuerte en esta forja.

 _Como aquellos que han olvidado la historia y el pasado, como aquellos quienes a los dioses no ora, creyendo que sus miserables existencias tienen algún sentido_. El hombre estaba golpeando fuertemente una rueda de metal al rojo vivo. _Quienes envenenan al mundo, quienes corrompen a los jóvenes, quienes luchan por raza o por política, quienes son solo una carga._ De un último martillar el adorno estuvo listo. _el tiempo ha llegado, el tiempo para que un gran remolino se tiña de rojo con la sangre de los impuros y malvados._ La corona dorada fue puesta en agua.

 _El tiempo, para que este mundo tiemble._ La saco del agua. _Ante aquellos que no pueden ser detenidos._ Se puso la corona.

Desde abajo, el sonido de engranajes trabajando y metal moviéndose se escuchó.

Un millón de máquinas estaban listas, con espadas y escudos para cumplir su misión.

La cual fue cumplida.

Pero es una historia antigua.

/nadeshiko no kuni/ la actualidad/12:00 am.

¿Cómo cambia las cosas?

Pensaba Kakashi mientras saltaba entre los arboles del que antes había sido un bosque hermoso de la península ishanagi, ahora era muy diferente.

Una vez las brujas tuvieron esa tierra decidieron hacerla más agradable a sus ojos.

Primero habían convertido todos los bosques en pantanos, los prados en selvas y los desiertos y montañas en cementerios, todo trasformando el ambiente, no solo eso, habían cubierto a todos estos lugares con una extraña niebla rojiza que llegaba hasta las rodillas, que te impedía ver por donde caminabas.

Por eso que la manera más segura era desplazarse por los árboles, por los arboles sanos claro está, porque hay árboles podridos o arboles con cadáveres en ellos.

Eso era otra cosa, las ciudades de este país se construían aceleradamente, debido a su mano de obra, un ejercito compuesto por todos los muertos del shafai shi, convertidos en marionetas muertas que solo construían o caminaban sin rumbo en este país, que tenía las nubes rojas y el cielo rosa.

Kakashi estaba hay por una misión de reconocimiento.

Esperaba escapar de ese lugar rápidamente.

/ 9:15 am/ konoha no sato/

 _Adiós._ Mirai y Kurenai se despedía de Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru y Azuma.

Izumo y Kotetsu junto con otros ninjas salían a la misión.

Hace una semana.

Jiraiya había obtenido las ubicaciones de las posibles bases secretas de Akatsuki.

Mientras tanto.

Bajo la aldea.

Paiton estaba excavando, en búsqueda de lo que había escuchado de las serpientes.

Una cosa grande de metal.

Siguió cavando hasta que encontró una cosa de metal.

Era dorada y parecía un rombo.

La metió en su boca y regreso a la superficie, saliendo justo al lado del monte hokage.

Paiton se limpió la ropa e inicio a caminar por la aldea.

Todo el tiempo vigilado por una parada de palomas blancas.

/camino entre Hi no kuni y konoha/

Naruto estaba viajando en un carruaje desde las seis habían abandonado Cha no kuni, con rumbo a konoha, todo esto era parte de un plan de naruto, para deshacerse de un igual.

Este gran carruaje negro y dorado era tirado por entei y Munet el caballo de bukku los dos imponentes animales aterraban a cualquiera que los veía.

El cochero era un veterano samurái de tetsu no kuni, dispuesto a morir por su país.

Dentro del carruaje viajaban dos personas.

Naruto estaba acompañado de chishiki un recién egresado del conservatorio de la rama mental y que había demostrado ser el más efectivo agente de la misma, había sido seleccionado por sus consejeros como su nuevo portavoz y asistente, naruto había decidido viajar en este medio de trasporte para atender unos asuntos.

Por eso el viaje era algo lento porque así lo decidió.

De pronto su carruaje se detuvo.

 _Justo a tiempo._ Dijo naruto mientras veía llegar dos personas.

Uno era un hombre alto, de piel morena, con su boca cubierta, unos ojos rojos con esclerótica verde, además que llevaba un cuerpo en su espalda.

El otro era un peli plateado con ojos violetas.

Ambos portaban un manto con nubes rojas.

Chishiki se bajó del carruaje.

Chishiki era un joven 3 años mayor que naruto, se había afeitado la parte superior de su cabeza y su cabello estaba alrededor de sus oídos, sujetado en una cola de caballo, vestía una tradicional túnica negra y dorada de escriba y con un gran collar de oro adornado con zafiros que lo marcaban como el portavoz de naruto.

 _REGOZIGENZE E INCLINENSE, ESTAN ANTE LA PRESENCIA DEL GRAN ZENO-SAMA_ dio una reverencia a naruto.

 _No me inclino ante nadie._ Dijo Hidan. _Solo ante el gran Jashi-sama, tu blasfemo._

Chishiki alzo su mano.

 _No fue una opción._ Su mano alzada.

Hidan quien llevo su mano a su arma, la soltó y contra su voluntad su cuerpo se arrodillo.

 _No hay necesidad de eso._ Comento Naruto.

 _Como ordene zeno-sama._ Chishiki soltó a hidan.

 _Hijo de._ Hidan iba a atacar, pero kakuzu le golpeo el rostro y lo lanzo contra los árboles. _Pido disculpas por mi compañero, es una molestia, pero no me puedo librar de él._ kakuzu dio una reverencia.

 _De pie cazador._ Dijo Chishiki mientras juntaba sus dedos.

 _Su reporte._ Pido Naruto.

S _e atacó el templo de fuego como se ordenó y recolectamos a todos los involucrados con Sora, pero no había mucha información, aunque el hombre en mi espalda antes de morir menciono otros nombres Fuka y Furido de los 12 guardianes del fuego._ informo kakuzu.

 _Gracias por tu información_ dijo naruto, mientras unía nombres. _Chishiki págale a nuestro cazador._ Ordeno.

A _su voluntad Zeno-sama_ metió sus manos en sus largas mangas y saco dos sellos al explotar revelaron dos portafolios. _3 000 000 rys, por la eliminación del templo de fuego y la información requerida, esto es lo que se estipulo en nuestro contrato._ Abrió los portafolios y con sus manos los hizo levitar hasta kakuzu, quien los tomo e inicio a contar el dinero. _Fin del contrato._ Chishiki se subió al carruaje.

El cochero latigueo al aire y los caballos prendieron sus pezuñas, el carruaje inicio a volar.

Kakuzu termino de contar el dinero, era la cantidad pactada.

Guardo los portafolios.

 _Kakuzu maldito ¿Qué mierda fue eso?_ Cuestiono molesto Hidan recuperándose del golpe.

 _Negocios._ Se puso de nuevo en marcha cargando el cuerpo del monje. _Vamos todavía hay cosas que hacer._ Siguió caminando.

 _Maldito pecador._ Dijo hidan mientras lo seguía.

/mientras tanto/

Hachidori y Tai estaban caminado a una distancia segura de Sora el falso Jichuriki.

Los dos lo estaban vigilando porque era una amenaza a los planes de naruto, aún no se sabía como pero el chakra del kyubi estaba en Sora y eso solo significaba que si Akatsuki se hacía de una mínima cantidad de su chakra todo el plan se arruinaría.

 _No obtendremos nada desde aquí._ dijo Tai.

 _Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón._ Hachidori se llevó una mano a su capa y otra a su máscara. _Es hora de un ataque directo._ Se quitó su uniforme.

 _Aun no puedo creer que seas tú_ gruño el samurái.

 _Darling, eres tan crédulo._ Se rio hachidori con su melodiosa voz real y se desvaneció en un tornado de plumas.

Tai gruño.

…

/residencia Namikaze/

Kui tocaba la puerta de la casa del hokage, mito y los otros guardianes a excepción de shikamaru y chouji habían decidió reunirse para comer y de paso organizar una estrategia contra el consorcio negro.

El hokage los había elegido a ellos para investigar los pasos de este grupo secreto.

 _Voy._ dijo una voz masculina mientras abría la puerta revelando a Menma. _kui como estas._ Dijo el rubio sorprendido de la presencia de la asesina.

 _Deary pene pequeño._ Saludo Kui a menma con un beso en la boca.

Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido y paralizado.

 _¿nani?_ Cuestiono menma sin entender que pasaba. _Me besaste._

 _¿te gusto?_ Cuestiono.

Menma no sabía cómo responder.

S _i._ fue lo primero que dijo.

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en el sillón, con Kui sobre el besándolo apasionadamente.

 _Kui perdona la espera ya estoy lis… ¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?_ Grito mito sorprendida y tapándose los ojos por la escena.

 _Nada._ Dijo Kui mientras se ponía de pie. _Vamos._ Sujeto a mito del brazo y las dos salieron de la casa.

 _¿Qué acaba de pasa?_ Cuestiono menma confundido y se lamio los labios, sabían a ¿néctar?

…

¿Por qué _besabas a menma-ni?_ Cuestiono Mito a su compañera.

De todos los miembros del equipo Kui era la más extraña, bueno considerando que estuvo en raíz no era de extrañar su deseo de formar parte del equipo y aprender las costumbres del comportamiento humano apropiado, pero a veces era muy impulsiva.

 _Tenía una duda si besaba tan bien como pelea._ Admitió la asesina. _Le falta práctica_. Kui inicio a tararear una canción.

Neji y Nao ya estaban en el lugar acordado.

Y estaban vigilando a Zora, no sabían cómo, pero sabían que mientras lo tuvieran estarían en una ventaja contra el consorcio negro.

Kiba y hinata eran sus escoltas.

Shino y Sai llegaron los dos en silencio y al poco rato llegaron mito y Kui.

 _¿Por qué mierda sigo en esta estúpida aldea?_ Cuestiono molesta Zora.

 _Órdenes del Hokage._ Respondió Nao.

Los seis guardianes de konoha pidieron una mesa en un local de comida rápida, mientras hinata y kiba mantenían vigilado a Zora.

 _Bien, esto es todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora._ Nao inicio a compartir lo que Cielo Azul sabia del consorcio negro.

Un grupo que se mueve en las sombras y a plena vista.

Siempre cambiando de nombre y obteniendo recursos.

Controlan los 6 puertos mas importantes, del continente.

Alianzas económicas con distintos países.

Apoyo a guerrillas y grupos de choque.

Control del comercio del interior del continente elemental.

Así como la recuperación de piezas y tesoros antiguos.

Además del control de un arma química peligrosa.

Y lo más importante, sus ojos y oídos en todos lados.

Esto era todo lo que se sabía de ellos.

Pero no sabían quiénes eran los espías o que tan cerca estaban.

/bosque de hi no kuni/

 _Bien, la información reunida sobre akatsuki nos indica que tiene varios refugios y casas de seguridad por todo el país del fuego hay 6 escuadrones compuestos por 6 jounin cada uno en caso de emergencia, cada escondite está a media hora, de refuerzos._ Dijo Azuma a su equipo.

Izumo, Kotetsu, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji.

 _Según inteligencia, este es un punto de encuentro muy transitado por comerciantes del mercado negro._ señalo unos baños públicos.

Todos asintieron.

Izumo toco su oído, el trae el comunicador en su espalda.

 _Reportan la destrucción del templo del fuego._ dijo el ninja.

Azuma vio la ruta.

 _Queda de paso._ Dijo el sarutobi mientras los ninjas lo seguían.

/konoha/ 2:15 pm/

Zora se hartó de todo e hizo algo que no debía, tocarle los pechos a hinata.

 _¡Pervertido!_ Grito la peli azul mientras golpeaba a Zora en el estómago y lo mandaba contra la pared del establecimiento.

 _Tu maldita._ Dijo Zora molesto.

 _Chicos no pelen._ Mito se interpuso entre Hinata y Sora.

 _No molestes._ Zora abofeteo a mito.

Acto seguido.

Una lluvia de estacas de hierro fue lanzada contra Zora mientras una nube de colibríes aparecía tras de él.

 _¿Qué?_ Cuestiono el joven monje antes de ser apuñalado en el estómago.

 _Hachidori_ Tai se puso frente a mito. _Creo que te excediste._ Anuncio el samurái.

 _Que te quede claro, mito es más importante, que tu patética escoria._ Hachidori le clavo más su estaca en el estómago. _El chakra en tu cuerpo te sanara, pero recuerda esta sensación, la sensación de ser un ser insignificante, una mancha insignificante en la historia, algo innecesario._ Hachidori le saco la estaca. _Nada evitara que yo sea tu juicio._ Hachidori desapareció.

 _Mito estas bien._ Kui, junto con Nao estaban tras de mito preocupados.

S _olo fue un golpe._ Dijo la niña. _rápido, hay que llevarlo al hospital._ Dijo mientras se acercaba a Zora.

El monje estaba sangrando por la boca.

 _Perra._ Se quejó Zora de hachidori.

/ templo de fuego/

 _¿Qué paso aquí?_ cuestiono Ino, hace solo una semana ella y Azuma habían llegado a este lugar por Sora y era un hermoso templo, hoy estaba en ruinas, con partes quemadas y grandes cráteres.

E _llos pasaron._ Dijo un monje. _Las nubes rojas en cielo negro, ellos vinieron por Sora, lo querían y al no encontrarlo hicieron esto._ Señalo el templo.

 _Pero y Chiruko_ cuestiono Azuma.

El monje hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran.

Los guio a un enorme entierro masivo, donde estaban todos los monjes.

 _Se lo llevaron._ hablo mientras ponía flores en las tumbas. _Lo torturaron, estaba muy centrados en conseguir quien había sido el que le dio el chakra a Zora, sabía que ese fenómeno solo traería problemas, pero no pensé que tantos._ El monje estaba molesto. _Espero que se pudra en el infierno y que Enma-sama lo torture por la eternidad._

 _Vengaremos a sus camaradas caídos._ Dijo Chouji.

 _Maten a Zora y mi alma estará en paz._ Dijo el monje.

Azuma no entendía el odio que los monjes tenían al joven.

Pero no dijo nada.

La misión tomo un nuevo rumbo.

Llegar al punto de encuentro del mercado negro.

/Kiri gakure/

Chojuro, actual capitán de los seis espadachines de la niebla.

Su equipo estaba trabando mejor de lo esperado.

Estaban por recibir su primera misión.

Una solicitada por el consorcio negro a través de la espiral del mar del este.

 _Bien chojuro, esta misión es de suma importancia para Kiri, de esta dependerá mucho en nuestro futuro._ Le dijo mei Terumi la actual Mizukage. _Tu equipo ha sido solicitado para una incursión contra un barco del continente las tierras umbrías con rumbo a la isla Taro, este es el reporte y la especificación._ Mei le paso el reporte.

Chojuro tomo el reporte.

 _Cumpliremos la misión Mizukage. A_ nuncio y tras de él los otros cinco espadachines asintieron.

Mei sonrió, una misión así, sin dudar la aldea recibirá lo suficiente como para volver a ostentar una estabilidad financiera suficiente.

/en konoha/

La carrosa de naruto entro en la aldea, apenas poner las primeras ruedas las aves de rapiña la rodearon para escoltarla a la embajada.

Naruto entro a su casa en konoha y pudo suspirar tranquilo, finalmente tenía un respiro de todas sus obligaciones como líder de una nación.

Pudo llegar a su oficina, donde algunos reportes estaban escritos, en la ventana abierta un colibrí lo veía.

 _Dime hachidori ¿Qué me reportas?_ Cuestiono naruto tomando algunos de los papeles y leyendo que eran tratos comerciales que los civiles de la aldea querían que firmara.

El ave de rapiña con su armadura totalmente reparada estaba inclinada de rodillas ante naruto.

Z _eno-sama, Zora el receptáculo del poder del kyubi esta._ naruto alzo la mano y hachidori se quedó callada, sin poder respirar.

Naruto la estaba estrangulando a la distancia.

e _n un hospital, lo se hachidori, es lamentable que me falles tanto en tan poco tiempo._ Naruto suspiro. _Lo tolero de tai se lo que él es en el interior, pero de ti, una de mis mejores agentes, una de las pocas que les permito estar en mi presencia sin su armadura, una de las mejores guerreras de mi clan, me estas decepcionado._ Naruto la soltó.

Hachidori inicio a inhalar y exhalar fuertemente.

 _Discúlpeme zeno-sama, pero el maldito monstruo me orillo a hacerlo, estaba a punto de poner en riesgo a mito._ Se disculpó de rodillas.

 _Hasta nuevo aviso, tendrás que reportarle a chishiki ya no a mí._ Sentencio naruto.

Hachidori estaba aterrada, eso era una degradación para ella, primero perdió su rango, ahora su presencia.

 _Es todo?_ Le cuestiono naruto.

S _i, zeno-sama._ Hachidori se puso de pie. _Zeno-sama?_ Cuestiono aun sin salir de la habitación.

 _¿si hachidori?_ Cuestiono naruto.

 _¿hay algo que pueda hacer para enmendar mis errores?_ Le pregunto.

Naruto no respondió en más de dos minutos.

 _Cuando sea su momento, acaba con Zora, no nos sirve que haya más de un contenedor del kyubi._ Dijo naruto. _Es una escoria inferior en el mundo, pero si lo atacas antes de tiempo o después, ordenare que seas ejecutada._ Comento naruto.

 _Hai._ Hachidori se retiró.

La puerta fue cerrada.

La colibrí camino un poco, hasta que vio a ese maldito de sonrisa falsa que era Chishiki.

 _Vaya, vaya, vaya, la gran y sangrienta hachidori, ahora tiene que reportarme a mí, eso es tan gratificante._ Sonrió altaneramente el consejero.

Hachidori alzo su brazo y una estaca de hierro estuvo a centímetros de Chishiki, este solo alzo su mano y detuvo el arma y todo el brazo de la asesina.

 _Ya no soy el mismo niño de hace seis años, hachi-kun._ Se burló el concejal. _Ya no puedes dañarme._ Sonrió.

 _Chishiki._ Hachidori gruño molesta soltó la estaca de hierro y apareció tras el concejal, mientras tenía la estaca apuntando a su estómago. _Aun te falta mucho por aprender Otouto-baka._ Lo soltó.

M _aldita._ Chishiki alzo la mano.

 _Estorban._ Dijo paiton entrando por la puerta y empujando a los dos.

Estos se vieron extrañados, antes de ponerse de rodillas.

 _Paiton-sama._ Dijeron mientras el niño entraba a la oficina de su padre.

Chishiki cerró la puerta, e hizo guardia.

Hachidori se fue del lugar convirtiéndose en una nube de colibríes.

/en la oficina/

 _¿paiton?_ Naruto se puso de pie y se encamino hacia su primogénito _¿Qué haces aquí?_ le cuestiono hincándose para estar a la altura del bebe.

El niño sonrió y abrió su boca, sacando de ella un trozo hexagonal de metal dorado.

 _Regalo._ Se lo entrego sonriendo.

La mirada de naruto casi siempre seria, cambio por unos segundos a una de verdadero asombro, tomo la pieza en las manitas de paiton y se puso de pie, tomo camino hasta su escritorio, de su X saco el pergamino de los secretos uzumaki y busco en todos los kanjis, hasta que encontró el de la palabra, corona.

Lo activo.

Paiton vio como su padre sacaba una caja de madera y se inclinaba para mostrársela.

M _ira paiton._ Naruto abrió la caja de madera y en ella había 2 trozos de metal estaban en extremos opuestos, naruto puso el hexagonal de paiton en el centro. _Esta es la corona del primer rey de los uzumaki, el rey que controlaba al ejercito blanco, desgraciadamente fue rota, para precaución y las piezas se perdieron desde hace muchos milenios._ Naruto volvió a cerrar la caja. C _on tu ayuda hemos obtenido otra pieza._ Volvió a sellar la caja.

 _¿Cuántas son? Cuestion_ o con inocencia el nene.

 _Son siete, tenemos tres._ Naruto volvió a meter el pergamino en la X en su rostro.

Paiton alzo los dedos.

 _Buscare las otras._ Dijo el nene saliendo por la puerta y tomando el rumbo al pateo para excavar. _Estarás orgulloso._ Dijo el nene antes de entrar en la tierra.

 _Ya lo estoy._ Naruto sonrió y vio el cielo, estaba totalmente despejado. _Que buen clima._ Comento.

/ en otro lado del país del fuego/

Los dos hombres finalmente habían llegado al punto de intercambio del mercado negro.

Kakuzu abrió la entrada secreta.

Y vio que había clientes viendo los cuerpos.

No le tomo mucho reconocerlos todos eran miembros de la Farmacéutica Uzonami, la que creo la cura del zafai chi, hace tres años.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba kakuzu mas se impacientaba, pero al final entrego el cuerpo y recogió el dinero de la recompensa, saliendo del lugar tranquilamente.

Hidan bufo molesto mientras caminaba a Kakuzu.

Los dos hombres iniciaron a abandonar el baño público.

Cuando los ninjas de konoha llegaron al lugar.

Azuma, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Izumo y Kotestu, los seis ninjas de a hoja estaban cara a cara con los dos akatsuki.

 _Solo lo diré una vez._ Azuma estaba serio mientras sacaba sus nudilleras y las infundía con chakra. _Donde está el cuerpo de Chiriku._ Comento molesto.

 _El blasfemo._ Dijo Hidan. _Ese sacrílego ya fue vendido como el inútil animal sacrílego que era por el blasfemo de mi compañero._ Comento el de pupilas moradas.

Kakuzu solo gruño.

 _Azuma sarutobi._ Kakuzu lo vio fijamente. _Parece ser mi día de suerte._ El hombre alto se acercó. _Dos recompensas tan seguidas._ Con su gruesa voz gruño.

 _Ino-shika-cho, formación ocho, izumo kotetsu, encarguémonos de él._ ordeno azuma.

Los jóvenes se alejaron del combate principal para mantener las posibles rutas de escape seguras.

Mientras izumo y kotetsu iniciaba a hacer un jutsu en colaboraron, uno escupió una sustancia pegajosa con la que inmovilizo Kakuzu y el otro lo golpeó repetidamente con su espada hecha de un material extraño.

Azuma por su parte esperaba la oportunidad.

 _Ustedes._ el de pelo plateado sonrió. _Serán un gran sacrificio hacia jashi-sama._ De su espalda agarro su oz de tres filos y con ella se lanzó al combate contra izumo y kotetsu.

Pero fue interceptado por azuma, quien bloqueo el ataque con una de sus nudilleras.

 _Tú, eres un perfecto._ Hidan le corto la meguilla a azuma. _Sacrificio._ se alejó lo más que pudo.

S _hikamaru!_ Ordeno azuma.

E _n el momento._ Shikamaru inicio a hacer sellos de mano, mientras izumo y kotetsu lo protegían.

Chouji detenía los fuertes golpes por parte de Kakuzu.

Este lanzo un golpe, que chouji bloqueo, justo antes de lanzar el siguiente, se dejó de mover.

Shikamaru lo tenía atrapado con su sombra.

Hidan clavo una estaca en su pierna e inicio a dibujar un circulo con su sangre.

Asuma inicio a hacer sellos de manos.

Y soltó una gran nube de humo.

Por un momento le pareció ver como la piel del peli plata pasaba de blanca a negra.

Mordió sus dientes y la nube de humo se prendió en llamas.

Todos vieron la explosión.

 _Bien hecho._ celebro ino y chouji también.

Shikamaru sonrió, pero su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal.

 _Ha._ Azuma se arrodillo un momento, tenía quemaduras en su rostro, escupió un poco de sangre.

AZUMA!Gritaron Izumo y Kotetsu sorprendidos.

 _Sensei._ Gritaron el equipo Ino-shika-cho.

 _JAJAJJAJAJAJ._ Se inició a reí Hidan, mientras la niebla se disipaba. _ESTO ES EL VERDADERO, PLACER, DEL SUFRIMIENTO, CUANDO SE ALCANZA._ Saco otra estaca y se apuñalo en el hombro.

Azuma inicio a sacar.

 _CUANDO SE ALCANZA ATRAVEZ DE OTRO, SE LLEGA A ESTAR, MAS CERCA DE JASHI-SAMA._ Se apuñalo en la pierna.

 _Sensei!_ Chouji corrió rumbo a azuma.

 _Chouji!_ Grito shikamaru, pero era tarde, un brazo negro golpeo el ninja y lo lanzo contra un árbol sosteniéndole del cuello.

 _Como?_ Cuestiono Ino.

Pero todos vieron como el brazo se estaba moviendo por sí solo.

 _Es el momento._ Hidan se llevó la estaca a su estómago.

S _ensei!_ Grito Ino.

 _Protejan a shikamaru._ Dijo Azuma.

 _Tu serás un sacrificio_ hidan se clavó la estaca. _PARA JASHIN-SAMA!_ Grito mientras se reía.

Poco a poco sangre iniciaba a salir de la boca de azuma.

E _so es todo._ Dijo kakuzu deshaciéndose del jutsu de shikamaru.

S _i._ dijo Hidan, quitándose su técnica.

Pero de pronto fue decapitado.

 _¿Qué?_ Cuestiono Kakuzu sorprendido.

Todos los ninjas de konoha también.

Azuma estaba de pie, sangrando por la boca, con quemaduras en su rostro, pero con una postura firme, sus dos nudilleras con chakra y una mirada de determinación.

 _Le prometí._ Azuma se lanzó contra kakuzu.

 _¡Como mierda puede seguir en pie!_ Grito la cabeza de Hidan desde el piso.

Kakuzu volvió sus brazos negros para bloquear el ataque, para su sorpresa recibió una patada a la mandíbula que lo desequilibro.

 _Le prometí._ Azuma dio dos puñetazos rápidos, que le dieron dos cortes rompiendo la ropa de kakuzu y rasguñándolo un poco.

 _Le prometí._ Dijo mientras le daba un golpe directo al corazón a Kakuzu.

 _¡SI!_ vitorearon los ninjas de konoha.

 _Le prometí._ Azuma retiro su brazo y suspiro cansado, iniciando a toser sangre. _Que le leería un cuento para dormir._ Comento cayendo al piso. _Mirai._ Murmuro azuma.

 _En verdad eres impresionante, Sarutobi Azuma._ Kakuzu murmuro mientras veía la herida en su pecho, había perdido un corazón por ese golpe. _No entiendo las locuras que estás diciendo, pero, sin duda tu cabeza será una gran recompensa._ Kakuzu se disponía a tomar a azuma,

Pero un ataque lo hizo alejare saltando.

Chouji estaba frente a su maestro, shikamaru e ino estaba de rodillas junto a él, e Izumo y kotetsu apoyaban a chouji.

Será _mejor que te vayas._ Amenazaron los ninjas.

Kakuzu gruño molesto él podía con todos ellos, pero sería una pérdida de su tiempo, tomo el cuerpo y la cabeza de hidan.

 _Será la próxima._ Se alejó caminando.

S _ensei._ Ino se acercó e inicio a usar un jutsu médico para ver el daño, era demasiado, sus pulmones, su estómago y otros órganos importantes estaban perforados y sangrando.

 _Ino haz algo!_ Lloraba chouji.

Ino no hablo, e inicio a llorar esto estaba más allá de su lado shikamaru se acercó.

 _Sensei._ Dijo shikamaru.

 _Mirai, le prometi, le prometi._ Repetía una y otra vez azuma, con la respiración acelerada.

S _ensei._ Ino estaba llorando. _Usted va a.…_ ino fue interrumpida.

 _No lo digas Ino._ Grito molesto Chouji a su compañera de equipo.

 _Mirai._ Repetía el nombre azuma. _Kurenai._ Dijo azuma. _Shikamaru._ Hablo.

S _ensei._ Cuestiono el Nara.

C _uídenlas._ Pidió azuma.

S _ensei._ Negaba ino llorando.

 _Ino, no dejes que tu rostro pierda su belleza por las lágrimas._ Comento azuma. _Chouji, adelgaza un poco._ Pidió.

 _lo intentare._ Dijo el akimichi llorando a moco tendido.

S _hikamaru._ Azuma lo vio. _No fue tu culpa._ Comento.

El Nara no sabía que decir.

 _Lo último que lamento._ Dijo mientras veía el cielo. _Es haberle mentido a Kurenai con que ya no fumaria._ Rio. _Uno no me matara._ Dijo intentando sacar un cigarro de su chaleco.

Shikamaru lo hizo.

Se lo puso en la boca.

 _Gracias._ azuma dio la primera bocanada de humo, pero nunca más exhalo.

Pronto inicio a llover.

Una lluvia que no se esperaba.

/ en konoha/

El ruido de algo romperse hizo que kurenai dejara de regar las plantas de la ventana.

 _Mirai ¿Qué se cayó?_ Le cuestiono la pelinegra a su hija quien estaba en la sala.

 _Foto._ Señalo la niña jugando con su oso. _yo no fui._ Explico.

Kurenai alzo la foto, la primera foto en familia que se tomaron, cuando mirai estaba recién nacida, el cristal se había cuarteado en el rostro de Azuma.

Kurenai sintió su corazón apretarse.

Mirai la vio extrañada.

/en la embajada de uzu/

 _Lluvia?_ Naruto saco la mano para sentir la lluvia, él estaba sentado en un corredor observando el cielo cuando de la nada inicio a llover.

 _Zeno-sama_ un ave de rapiña apareció frente a naruto inclinándose y esperando órdenes. _Hubo una situación._ Comento.

/en el país de las olas/

El equipo de Kiri ya estaba en el país, iniciando su misión de detener a este grupo terrorista que amenazaba al país del té.

Su misión inicio con la investigación a un vendedor de fideos, el cual recibía muchas visitas de la misma persona que siempre traía unas cajas con contenido desconocido.

Pero cada vez más hombres entraban quedándose en el segundo piso del edificio, organizando algo.

la pregunta era.

¿Qué se organizaba?

/en konoha/ 10:00 pm.

Kurenai estaba algo preocupada porque mirai no se había querido dormir hasta que su padre llegara.

La niña insistía que su padre le leería el resto del cuento.

Pero algo le decía a kurenai que las cosas estaban mal.

Era un presentimiento.

Tocaron a la puerta eso era raro, azuma tenia llave.

 _Papa._ Grito mirai corriendo a la puerta.

 _Mirai, espera._ Dijo Kurenia, la niña no podía abrir la puerta, aun con los saltos que daban en sus intentos.

Kurenai finalmente abrió la puerta.

Encontrándose con shikamaru.

No sabía por qué.

 _¿shikamaru que pasa?_ Cuestiono la mujer.

 _Azuma._ Shikamaru inicio a llorar.

¿Dónde _está papá?_ Cuestiono mirai.

E _l_ shikamaru intento hablar.

N _o._ kurenai callo de rodillas al piso e inicio a llorar.

¿ _mami? ¿Qué pasa porque lloras?_ Mirai abrazo a su madre. _¿Dónde está papá?_ Le pregunto a shikamaru.

El Junín no sabía que responderle.

/en un barco/

Los ninjas de kiri finalmente veían a la persona que tenían que proteger.

E _sa es?_ Todos los ninjas de kiri veían con miedo su objetivo a proteger, fallar ahora si no era una opción.

Una mujer que aparentaba 70 años, con cabellos rojos con canas amarados en un chongo con unas trenzas y palillos en su cabello, un quimono negro con líneas azules que simulaban ser el océano y puntos dorados que eran las estrellas.

A su lado cuatro piratas bien vestidos con armaduras y armados, con una mirada de pocos amigos.

 _Madame Gao._ Dijo chojuro.

La anciana alzo su mirada y los piratas sacaron sus armas apuntándoles.

Chojuro, recordó el pergamino que naruto envió, lo alzo en lo alto.

Madame gao solo asintió y sus piratas bajaron sus armas.

La mujer siguió su rumbo a un elegante recinto.

 _¿Qué sucede?_ Cuestiono Momo empuñando las iba.

 _Por desgracia, esto es una situación más allá de lo razonable._ Chojuro no entienda porque su equipo había sido mandado proteger a una de las cabezas de uzu.

Parecía que todo era un plan.

/konoha no sato/ 12 medio día /

Un día gris con lluvia se vivía en la aldea de konoha.

Todos los presentes en el cementerio estaban despidiéndose de azuma sarutobi, el ninja seria enterado junto a su padre.

Sus familiares, amigos y compañeros de trabajo estaban presentes para este momento, algunos con caras tristes o de confusión.

Varios paga jaros sobrevolaban la zona.

Minato estaba de pie justo al lado de la tumba.

Donde kureinai lloraba y a su lado mirai no entienda que sucedía.

¿ _mama porque papá está en una caja bajo tierra?_ le cuestiono mirai. _No quiero que este ahí._ Le decía.

 _Mirai, tu papa ya no._ kurenai no sabía cómo explicárselo.

 _Pero está ahí, yo lo vi._ Dijo la niña. _no le va a gustar cuando despierte estar en una caja._ Dijo mientras iba a buscar a alguien entre los presentes.

Mirai tomo la mano de paiton y se lo llevo a la tumba.

 _Paiton, ayúdame a sacar a papa._ Dijo la niña iniciando a excavar.

Paiton vio a su madre y a su padre, el niño entendía el concepto de morir, pero mirai no lo entendía.

 _mama, ayúdame no quiero que papa desierto bajo tierra._ pidió mirai mientras iniciaba a quitar la tierra sobre la lápida.

 _no mirai._ Dijo kurenai sujetándola. _Tu padre no va a despertar_ dijo kurenia.

 _Pero tienen que hacerlo, prometió que me leería un cuento._ Dijo mirai a su madre.

Kurenai no sabía que responderle a la niña.

 _Sarutobi azuma._ Naruto dejo una flor blanca en la tumba de azuma. _Sin duda serás un gran mártir._ Murmuro lo último. _Convoca a una reunión con los líderes de clanes y el kage._ Dijo naruto a Chishiki.

 _Como ordene mi señor._ Dijo el uzumaki.

Naruto solo sonrió mientras junto con anko y paiton dejaban el cementerio.

 _Cualquier cosa que necesites kurenai._ Dijo naruto a la mujer. _no dudes en pedirla._ Dijo mientras subían a su carroza.

/ en kumo/

 _Entonces Sora organizo un ataque contra una de las grandes instalaciones de los uzumaki._ Cuestiono A a los otros miembros del cielo azul.

 _Si, es un edificio simple, guardan muchas piezas históricas en él, por lo que no será una perdida en vidas._ Dijo el ahora líder de la alianza contra el remolino sangriento.

 _Si algo valoran los uzumaki es su historia, un simple y efectivo golpe moral._ Dijo onoki.

S _i eso es lo que será._ Dijo Sora uzumaki sonriendo.

/ en konoha/

Mito, Menma, shino y Kui estaban caminando por la calle vigilando a Zora, el monje ahora era una prioridad, debido a que la muerte de azuma había sido un momento complicado para muchos.

En estos momentos Sora quien caminaba libremente por la aldea, estaba molesto.

 _¿Por qué mierda me mantienen aquí!?_ grito el joven monje molesto con Mito.

 _Órdenes del hokage._ Dijo shino.

A _la mierda el kage!_ Dijo Sora y recibió un puñetazo por parte de menma.

 _No insultes a mi padre!_ Le grito el joven de cabello amarillo.

 _Es un idiota._ Dijo Zora molesto. _Yo me largo._ Empujo a menma y se fue corriendo rumbo al bosque de la aldea.

E _spera!_ Grito mito siguiendo a Zora.

Kui y shino siguieron a mito y menma.

Los cuatro entraron al bosque.

A _lto!_ Dijo mito.

Y entonces los cinco jóvenes desparecieron en el bosque.

 _¿! que!?_ hachidori apareció de las ramas. _No, Zeno-sama me cortara la cabeza!_ Grito al no localizar a los ninjas, inicio a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando, no tenía aliados entre las aves de rapiña o tiempo. _Ya sé._ Saco su comunicador.

 _¿Qué quieres hachidori?_ Le cuestiono Tai.

 _Puede ser que tal vez perdí a mito._ Comento.

 _¿Qué!_ Grito el samurái _cuando naruto se entere._ Le amenazo.

S _e entere que no estabas vigilándola como te ordeno, no seré la única en perder la cabeza, así que tai-kuna ¿me ayudas a salvar a mito?_ Le cuestiono el ave de rapiña.

Tai gruño molesto.

 _Tus coordenadas._ Pidió.

/en la sala de consejo/

Naruto estaba en su mesa viendo fijamente a minato, los dos estaban así desde hace unos minutos.

Mientras la habitación estaba en silencio, todos se veían, no entendían lo que sucedía, parecía un tipo de reto entre los dos.

¿ _disculpen?_ Hablo el representante civil. _Para que se convocó esta reunión._

 _Por un tema simple._ Dijo naruto. _La falta de acciones del hokage contra el grupo terrorista conocido como Akatsuki._ Dijo naruto.

 _Ese no es tema de su interés._ Dijo la concejala a naruto.

 _Lo es._ Comento naruto. _Es un tema de mi interés, lo peligroso que puede ser un grupo terrorista que ha asesinado y sellado a siete bijus, si no me fallan las cuentas solo quedan dos._ Comento naruto. _Lo que estén planeando, se está volviendo inevitable, pero aun así no he visto acciones en contra de dicho grupo._ Dijo naruto.

 _las tuvimos eliminamos a dos akatsuki._ Dijo el concejal.

 _Uno, mis fuentes me reportan que deidara sigue con vida y ustedes no sabían que akatsuki estaba involucrado._ Comento naruto.

S _e han aumentado las patrullas y alertado a los ninjas._ Dijo minato.

 _Quienes fueron vencidos y hubo una baja._ Le reclamo naruto a minato.

 _no lo uses de excusa NARUTO!_ Le amenazo minato.

Chikishi y el ave de rapiña de escolta alzaron sus armas, el ave una espada y chikishi sus manos.

Naruto alzo la suya.

Para que sus guardianes no actuaran.

 _¿permitirás que este grupo siga actuando y arriesgue nuestros intereses?_ Naruto veía minato.

chikishi llevo su mano a su comunicador.

Y el ave de rapiña a su casco.

Naruto los vio extrañados.

 _¿Cómo que no aparecen?_ Cuestiono chikishi.

 _¿la señal de hachidori desapareció? ¿Cómo es posible?_ Cuestiono el ave de rapiña.

 _¿Qué sucede?_ Cuestiono naruto a sus ayudantes.

 _HOKAGE-SAMA!_ Entro un chunin.

 _¿Qué sucede?_ Preguntaron los dos líderes a sus subordinados, cada uno a su estilo, minato con una voz de mando y naruto estrangulando a los suyos.

 _Mito desaprecio._ Dijo chikishi intentando respirar.

 _Hachidori y Tai salieron de la zona del radar, no los podemos localizar._ Dijo el ave de rapiña.

 _Hubo una infiltración, se llevaron a Zora y a Mito._ Comento el chunin.

Hubo silencio en la sala.

Roto por el ruido de respiración histérica de chikishi y el ave de rapiña que movió su máscara para respirar mejor exponiendo un poco sus labios, los dos seguidores de zeno-sama casi morían.

Naruto se puso de pie con sus dos manos alzo la mesa frente a él, la sujeto, se dio la vuelta y la lanzo contra la ventana destruyéndola.

 _Minato, si tú no te quieres hacer cargo del problema._ Naruto se quitó el kimono, jalando la cinta negra del mismo, al hacerlo revelo su uniforme de combate listo para ser usado. _Me encargare personalmente._ Naruto dio un salto y salió por la ventana rota.

S _epere zeno-sama._ Dijo chikishi. _Mie, reúne a las aves y sigue a zeno-sama, yo iré por su carroza y las alcanzare._ Ordeno chikishi.

 _Eso hare._ El ave de rapiña se convirtió en una nube de pequeños pájaros negros y blancos e inicio a cantar en su vuelo, pronto, cuervos, lechuzas y búhos se unieron a el pájaro en una gigantesca parvada seguía muy de cerca de naruto, quien salió de la aldea, con rumbo claro.

Acabar con los akatsuki.

/mientras tanto/

¿Cómo _los perdimos?_ Cuestiono Tai a hachidori, los dos estaban dentro de una cueva subterránea en las cercanías de konoha, este sistema de tunes era artificial, eso era claro, había lugares donde podría pasar una persona adulta sin problemas, otros donde no se alcanzaba a ver el techo y algunos tan pequeños que solo un niño pasaría.

 _No, se mi radar y mi sistema de localización no funcionan aquí._ Hachidori alzo una parte de su armadura, rebelando que había partes informáticas unidas a la armadura. _La radio, de mi mascara no funciona tempo, lo único que funciona es mi visión nocturna._ Dijo al hacer que los ojos rojos de su máscara brillaran.

 _Si, tienes suerte, tu si vez por donde pisas._ Tai gruño molesto se había golpeado varias veces en este camino.

 _No estamos logrando nada._ Hachidori gruño molesta. _Dame un segundo._ Hachidori hizo un sello de manos mientras inhalaba profundamente.

/en otro lado de la cueva/

 _Kui._ Una voz masculina. Incomodo a la asesina.

 _Cinco minutos más._ Se quejó despertando.

 _Creme esto es incómodo también para mí._ Kui abrió los ojos.

Y noto la situación menma y ella estaban atados juntos, cara a cara.

 _¿Qué sucedió?_ Cuestiono la asesina.

 _Nos metieron en un genjutsu._ Respondió shino abúrame.

 _Si, fue muy simple._ Los ninjas cautivos vieron a la voz de quien les hablaba.

Frente a ellos estaban criminales del libro bingo todos de categoría b.

Eran parte de los 10 guardianes de fuego, estos tres eran.

Furido, un militar buscado por sus campañas violentas en contra de extranjeros, de pelo blanco, con una cicatriz en el rostro.

Fuka una genocida conocida por odiar a cualquier extranjero y pro extranjeros, se sabía que podía alimentarse del chakra ajeno.

Y Fudo, un asesino de masas por diversión.

 _Si finalmente, tendremos el arma definitiva._ Dijo Fuka viendo a Zora. _Cuando te activemos, niño, todo el mundo nos temerá._ Rio la mujer.

 _Sí, todos los países se rendirán ante nosotros, quienes proclamaremos un nuevo daimio._ Dijo Furido. _Cuando lo hago el hokage caerá y todos en el mundo se alinearán para servir al único y verdadero Daimio el líder del país del fuego._ dijo el hombre de pelo blanco.

S _u plan es una mierda._ les dijo sora.

 _Puede ser._ Dijo Fuka. _Pero por suerte, con nosotros tenemos a una fuente de energía extra._ Vio fijamente a mito.

 _No metas a mi hermana en esto._ le grito menma.

 _Hermana ¿he?_ fuka beso a menma, intentando extraer el chakra del kyubi de su interior.

La mujer inicio a succionar chakra, primero azul y luego rojo, pero entonces algo paso.

Mmmmhhh! Grito fuka mientras el chakra de menma volvía a su cuerpo y el chakra de fuka era absorbido.

El estómago de menma ardía mientras el sello de 10 círculos brillaba intensamente.

Fuka se convirtió en una momia en pocos segundos.

Mientras menma escupía una sustancia negra, que le hacía arder a la boca.

 _FUKA!_ Grito fudo.

 _Crees que eso retrasara mis planes?_ Le cuestiono a menma. _no lo hará, ya lo he previsto todo, sabía que matarían a fuka y por eso he hecho esto._ señalo un sello. _Transferirá todo el chakra del kyubi a este niño y así, reinaremos y nadie lo evitará._ Grito con entusiasmo.

Fudo lo apoyo.

 _O soy yo, o lo que dicen no tiene sentido alguno_ le cuestiono mito a Shino.

 _Es por relleno._ Dijo Kui.

/en otra parte del país del fuego/

 _Oye kakuzu_ hablo Hidan al mercenario de rostro cubierto.

 _¿Qué mierda quieres hidan?_ Le cuestiono molesto.

 _Es idea mía o ahí muchos pájaros siguiéndonos._ Le cuestiono.

Kakuzu se detuvo.

En este bosque muerto donde caminaban había una singular cantidad de cuervos, lechuzas, golondrinas y demás aves miles de ellas viéndolos fijamente.

El viento soplaba lentamente, las nubes se desplazaban tan lentamente que parecían pintadas en el cielo.

De pronto todo el viento fue en dirección opuesta y las nubes desaparecieron del cielo.

En solo un destello.

Parado frente a los dos miembros de akatsuki se encontraba el primer Zeno-sama de los Uzumaki, señor de las tierras del té, naruto uzumaki.

¿ _Qué_? Cuestiono Hidan.

Antes de que él y kakuzu fueran sacudidos por una onda de sonido, la onda de naruto quien llego antes que su sonido.

Kakuzu, se recuperó más rápido que Hida y observo a su rival, esa armadura eran protecciones en las piernas de un material desconocido para él, el torso atravesado por dos cintras con sellos, puestas sobre una playera sin mangas de metal, con unas muñequeras doradas y la banda dorada en su cabeza.

El sujeto era más alto que el casi media los dos metros y medio.

 _¡Quien mierda eres tú!_ Grito hidan recuperado. _¡Cómo te atreves a atacar a un seguido de Jashin-sama!_ Grito el oji morado.

 _jashin_. Murmuro naruto. Ese es el nombre. Inhalo fuertemente _. ¡De un dios im PUROOOOOOAAAAAHHA!_ las ondas de sonido se cargaron de la energía de la naturaleza, corrompida.

Convirtiéndolas en ondas cabezas de destruí cualquier cosa y lanzadas en múltiples direcciones.

Los oídos de hidan explotaron por el sonido.

Mientras que kakuzu se protegía los suyos con sus manos negras.

Naruto dejo de gritar.

Los dos akatsuki estaban aún aturdidos.

Kakuzu, Hidan, miembros de Akatsuki. Naruto inicio a hablar.

 _¡QUE_! Le grito Hidan no lo podía escuchar.

 _Por sus crímenes contra la humanidad, por sus crímenes en contra de un aliado y por venganza personal_ \- naruto llevo sus manos a sus cintas y saco la espada kaze y la rosa. _Serán ejecutados_.

 _Jajajjaja!_ Se rio hidan recuperando el oído. _Tu idiota crees que tu solo podrás contra nosotros, ¡serás un sacrificio para Jashin-sama!_ Grito hidan corriendo contra naruto con su arma alzada.

Pero fue atravesado por una lanza y luego lanzado para atrás por una onda invisible.

 _Él nunca está solo_. Dijo Mui el ave de rapiña a cargo temporalmente de la seguridad de naruto.

 _Lamento la tardanza zeno-sama_. Dijo chishiki montado en el carruaje de naruto. Pero tomo tiempo reunir a las tropas. Chasqueo los dedos.

Todas las aves que sobrevolaban la zona se lanzaron en picada al piso creando un rectángulo perfecto de doscientas mujeres vestidas como pajazo, con arcos, lanzas, espadas, Saiz, tonfas y una gran variedad de armas.

 _Además, traje algunos refuerzos_. Dijo chishiki mientras.

Una gran cantidad de mercenarios del consorcio negro se hacían presentes, por su solo acto de presencia se le pagarían a cada uno 5 000 por cada diez minutos.

 _No solicite nada de_ esto. naruto vio a chishiki molesto _. Si alguno interviene lo matare_. Naruto inicio a caminar contra los de akatsuki.

Script.

Scripi.

El sonido de sus pasos se escuchaba.

Hidan se puso de pie.

 _¡Maldito serás un sacrificio perfecto para Jashin-sama!_ Grito.

Antes de ser decapitado.

 _Ve_. Naruto uso la rosa y las flechas lanzaron en direcciones opuestas, el cuerpo de la cabeza. _Viento escucha mi mandato_. Naruto movió la espada kaze.

La espada brillo verde.

Antes de que el cuerpo de hidan explotara.

 _Bien el estorbo ya se fue._ Comento naruto.

 _Aún sigo aquí_ dijo hidan desde el piso.

Naruto la pateo.

Contra chishiki este la atrapo.

 _Las brujas desfrutaran mucho el torturarte_. Dijo el joven.

Kakuzu evaluaba la situación, sin duda se cansaría, intentando matar a tantos guerreros.

¿ _Por qué lo hiciste?_ Cuestiono el enmascarado _. Tu nos contrataste o no zeno-sama_

 _Son solo negocios._ Naruto caminaba en círculo alrededor de Kakuzu. _Un hombre en tu situación_

 _Entiendo._ Kakuzu se quitó lo que quedaba de su manto negro con nubes rojas. _Pensé que en el futuro haríamos mas negocios._

 _He escuchado que tienes 5 corazones_. Naruto llevo sus manos a sus cintas guardando a rosa y sacando a ame, kita, curva y una espada común y corriente. H _ay que apuñalarte cinco veces, por surte para ti._ Naruto sujetaba las cinco espadas 4 con sus cuatro manos.

 _Yo puedo hacerlo._ Naruto se puso en posición de combate.

 _No te lo permitiré_. Kakuzu lanzo sus dos brazos negros contra naruto.

Este recibió el impacto, pero desapareció.

Él no estaba en el lugar.

Kakuzu volteo para lanzar una gran cantidad de fuego de una de sus máscaras.

Pero no había nadie tras de él.

Kakuzu regreso sus brazos a su cuerpo, para bloquear el ataque de naruto.

La espada común y corriente se rompió.

 _Argg!_ Kakuzu se alejó, mientras su corazón del atributo Suiton, había sido perforado por la espada ame de naruto.

 _Incendio controlado._ Kakuzu hizo que dos mascaras la de katon y futon se colocaran sobre sus hombros, gracias a sus hilos negros y con estas dos mascaras genero una gran devastación de fuego.

Las aves de rapiña saltaron para esquivar el ataque y algunos mercenarios corrieron para buscar refugio.

El ataque se había desviado en dos direcciones, naruto tenía los brazos alzados deteniendo el ataque.

Finalmente, el ataque se detuvo.

Kakapu, veía las manos alzadas de naruto las cuales estaban algo rojas por el ataque, pero el rubio seguía de pie.

Interesante. Dijo el miembro de Akatsuki. Hace mucho que no tenía un combate contra alguien como tú. El ninja, se acercó a los pocos mercenarios muertos. Espero que esperes luchar con todo. Mientras hilos negros salían de su piel y se unían mas corazones.

Espero que me des una buena acción de ejercicio. Naruto se trono el cuello.

/Mundo de las invocaciones/continente de los dragones/

Teo Long Rey de los dragones, veía su continente.

La devastación que ocurría bajo sus nubes era una autentica masacre.

Dragón tras dragón caía al piso herido, al combatir contra el ahorra proclamado señor de los dragones.

 _Patéticos_. Dijo una voz serena.

 _Lo que dijo el jefe_. Dijo una voz aguda risueña.

 _Por detrás_. Dijo una voz grave iracunda.

Un dragón clásico, de escamas verdes y cuernos se lanzó contra el imponente dragón negro y morado.

 _Nosotros nos encargamos._ Dijo una voz triste.

 _¿Por qué_? Cuestiono otra voz mientras abría su boca.

E iniciaba el bombardeo contra el dragón.

Haciéndolo estrellarse antes de llegar a su objetivo.

En el centro de la montaña estaba un dragón de treinta metros de alto, solo de sus pies al inicio de sus cuellos, los cuales ahora eran cinco, cuatro rodeando el principal y cada uno con una personalidad diferente, las alas ahora eran diez, cinco de cada landó, aún tenía sus cierras en su vientre, pero ya no se veía regordete, sino musculoso, sus brazos eran más largos que antes y sus piernas más fuertes, el dragón, se había colocada a sí mismo en la sima de la especie.

Solo por debajo de su padre, Teo Long quien no bajaba a enfrentar a su hijo, porque este aun no era una verdadera amenaza para el.

Pero si para todos los dragones que quisieran enfrentársele.

 _Siempre cuando problemas quinteto emocional_. Dijo Lariante.

El dragón camaleón los ataco por detrás, pero fue sujetado por dos de las mandíbulas, mientras las otras tres abrían sus bocas.

 _Chimei-tekina sanmiittai_ las tres esferas de fuego negro con energía morada, golpearon al dragón y lo lanzaron hasta suelo, cayendo unos tres kilómetros.

 _Deja de causar tanto movimiento._ Kyuren la dragona blanca estaba enrollada en una cueva alado de la sima de la montaña, acurrando entre sus escamas siete huevos.

Esta era la razón por la cual los demás dragones intentaban llegar a la sima.

Para destruir el linaje del dragón negro y morado.

/en la cercanía a konoha/

Minato, acompañado del equipo de azuma, Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru, un grupo de ambus y Kushina estaban tomando rumbo, al único lugar del cual parecían provenir las explosiones y donde se estaba librando una batalla.

Al llegar notaron la gran cantidad de mercenarios en la zona.

¿ _crees que tarde mucho?_ Cuestiono un mercenario a otro.

 _¿Qué importa? nos pagan por hora, ¡por mí que se tarden lo que quieran!_ Respondió.

Minato y los ninjas de konoha se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta estar justo detrás de la barrera hecha por las aves de rapiña.

Estas tenían sus armas clavados en el piso, creando una barrera de energía blanquecina, las armas variaban entre espadas, lanzas, hachas y dagas.

Dentro de la barrera naruto estaba luchando contra Kakuzu, el ninja renegado, ahora solo contaba con cuatro corazones, pero aun así le era difícil.

Los dos eran muy diferentes por un lado kakuzu se especializaba en ataques a distancia y se confiaba en su dureza.

Por el otro naruto era un especialista cuerpo a cuerpo y la verdad era que su resistencia era mayor a la del ya nonagenario.

Kakazu lanzó un ataque suiton.

Naruto lo esquivo al dar una vuelta completa alzándose en sus manos y girando para terminar de pie y atrapar sus espadas en sus dos manos.

¿ _Por qué?_ Cuestiono kakuzu. _Te he sido leal, le fui leal a tu abuelo, yo soy uno de los mejores activos._ Se quejaba el ya cansado hombre.

 _Te dimos muchas libertades_. Naruto lo volvió a atacar. _Pero tú, tu serás lo que necesito en estos moment_ os. Naruto perforo otra de las máscaras de kakuzu con su espada Ame.

 _No moriré de esta forma tan miserable._ Dijo el renegado mientras sacaba tres mascaras sobre sus hombros.

 _Futon, Katon, Raiton_. El hombre generaba toda la energía que podía en sus máscaras. _Jinton. - Bakuhatsu._ El ataque de kakuzu era un gran rayo de energía capaz de destruir todo a su paso.

Naruto entonces alzo sus brazos y lo detuvo.

Naruto mantenía sus brazos alzados.

Mientras kakuzu aumentaba la gran cantidad de chakra las máscaras se iniciaron a romper al no poder seguir manteniendo ese jutsu.

Kakuzu dejo de atacar cuando el daño en las máscaras era lo suficientemente grave como para que su vida peligrara.

 _No puede ser._ El ninja seudo inmortal seguía de pie, pero ahora sus corazones estaban demasiado dañados.

Vio frente de él que su enemigo ya no estaba y que solo había una nube de polvo.

Script.

Detrás del kakuzu el ruido de algo metálico se inició a escuchar.

El ninja hizo dura una de sus extremidades y la lanzo para golpear a su adversario, pero fallo.

Script el ruido se escuchó frente a él.

Kakuzu solo alzo la mirada.

Y frente a el naruto estaba con una espada en cada mano.

De un corte rápido perforo dos corazones y lo hirió de muerte en el tercero.

 _Con que este es mi fin_. Kakuzu se burló un poco _. Una buena fortuna la que he juntado_. El hombre simplemente no podía aceptar su derrota. _Morirás junto conmigo_. Kakuzu lanzo un doble puñetazo que naruto bloqueo con sus espadas.

Las aves de rapiña tiraron su barrera.

Dejando a los ninjas de konoha entrar al lugar.

 _Un segundo donde está el otro._ Cuestiono Ino a naruto.

 _Si, el de cabello de plata_. Chouji lo estaba buscando.

 _Esta aquí._ dijo un ave de rapiña mostrando la cabeza de Hidan amordazada, mientras intentaba escapar de la caja donde lo tenían.

 _¡Donde están Menma y mito!_ Le grito minato a Kakuzu en el piso.

 _¿y yo porque lo debería saber?_ Cuestiono, el mercenario _. No eran nuestro objetivo._ Comento.

 _Tú tienes que saberlo_. Dijo minato. Ustedes los secuestraron. Le comento el kage.

 _No_. dijo kakuzu.

 _Señor._ Dijo un ave de rapiña a naruto, quien había guardado sus armas y se estaba limpiando sus ropajes. _Detectamos hace unos 20 minutos una señal leve del casco de hachidori, está a unos kilómetros de distancia de konoha._ Comento.

 _Entonces la muerte de ellos fue algo innecesario_. Comento naruto, mientras veía a kakuzu e Hidan. _Por el momento._

 _Eso parece_. dijo el ave.

 _Bien, redirijan la señal y localicen a hachidori, ella es la que está más cerca de mito, páguenle a los mercenarios y regresen a konoha, hasta nuevo aviso_. Ordeno naruto.

 _A su voluntad zeno-sama._ Gritaron las aves de rapiña.

 _Por aquí mi señor._ chishiki señalo la carroza de naruto mientras se inclinaba frente a él. _a donde zeno-sama_. Cuestiono.

A las ultimas coordenadas de hachidori. Ordeno naruto.

 _Espera_. Dijo minato, viendo que la situación les desfavorecía. _Ambus transporten los cuerpos a konoha, equipo 8 síganme vamos a localizar a mito_. Ordeno.

 _Hai hokage-sama!_ Gritaron los alumnos de azuma.

Dejando que los ambus se hicieran cargo de los cuerpos de los asesinos de su maestro.

/ en nami-no-kini/

Los miembros del cielo azul ya estaban en posición para infiltrarse en la bodega de los uzumaki.

El equipo compuesto principalmente por ninjas del país del cielo, estaba encabezado por un ninja especializado en kenjutsu de nombre de Kendo, en el pasado su linaje había nacido del país del hierro, pero al negarse a servir a los nuevos samuráis decidieron volverse ronin.

Ahora Kendo estaba a cargo de esta misión por eso el grupo se adentró en este edificio.

La defensa era buena, los sistemas de seguridad los habían anulado con mucho cuidado y por primera vez entraron al edificio.

Kendo divido su equipo de quince miembros en cinco escuadrones de tres cada uno.

Lo que sorprendió a la mayoría era que en el interior de esta bodega parecía algún tipo de lujosa mansión antigua, con pinturas y tesoros antiguos o de tierras lejanas.

En su mayoría el lugar estaba vigilado por piratas, quienes fueron derrotados por los ninjas de manera muy rápida.

La misión de Kendo consistía en llegar al centro del edificio y detener a la persona de mayor rango que en estuviera, para interrogarlo.

Kendo contra la habitación principal.

 _¡Alto!_ Grito un pirata que traía un arma de fuego e inicio a disparar contra los ninjas.

 _¡Intrusos!_ Grito otro pirata, antes de recibir una lluvia de shurikens que lo mato.

Kendo atravesó el cuerpo del pirata armado.

Escuadrones reúnanse. Ordeno kendo frente a la puerta principal.

Se escuchaban pasos de los demás ninjas.

Por lo que kendo abrió la puerta para entrar a la oficina principal.

El esperaba encontrarse con un hombre que dirigiera este lugar.

En ningún momento se imaginó estar frente a frente con la temida reina de los mares Madame Gao.

 _Cuidado_. Grito kendo. _No la escuchen, su voz los meterá en un genjutsu._ Les advirtió a sus compañeros.

 _Deberían rendirse._ La voz de la mujer mayor inicio a influir en los rebeldes.

La mitad de ellos soltaron sus armas.

 _Reaccione._ Kendo ataco a sus propios hombres, haciéndoles cortes que, si bien dolían, no eran letales o les dificultarían la lucha.

 _Así que el enemigo entro a mi guarida_. La mujer se puso de pie juntando las mangas de su kimono. _Yo creí que zeno-sama me protegería mejor_. Al terminar de hablar.

Las ventanas fueron rotas.

Porque quienes las rompieron no eran otros que los nuevos seis espadachines de la niebla.

Choujuro acompañado de su equipo.

Momo, escolta a Mademe Gao fuera de aquí. ordeno chojuro mientras sacaba su espada la hiramekarei.

Momo asintió mientras con las kibas escoltaba a un lugar seguro a la reina pirata.

Budou, orenji, suika y remon, no dejen sobrevivientes. Les ordeno chojuro.

Estos asintieron.

Bodou usando el martillo de la kabutowari lanzo a dos ninjas al techo antes de cortarlos a la mitad con su cuchilla.

Remon, usaba la kurokiribocho para contener a tres ninjas.

Orenji y suika estaban luchando lado al lado contra seis ninjas.

Dejando a chojuro, contra kendo.

Dos de los ninjas habían seguido a momo.

Pero está usando a las kibas los mantenía alejados.

Legando a la planta baja del edificio.

¿ _Cómo encontraron este lugar?_ Chojuro estaba interrogando a kendo, el joven con su katana hacia todo lo posible para evitar ser cortado por el chakra.

 _Una fuente anónima nos revelo esta instalación._ Dijo kendo sonriendo. _Aun ahí personas que no le son leales a tu líder_. Dijo intentando desconcentrar a chojuro.

El espadachín de kiri no les prestó atención a sus palabras.

 _No me interesa._ Chojuro separo sus espadas y combatió con más fuerza a kendo.

Mientras tanto.

Momo, estaba transportando a Madame Gao a su barco para que escapara del puerto lo más rápido posible, si había un lugar donde la reina de los mares estuviera a salvo ese lugar seria el agua.

Los mismos ninjas que la seguían no se habían detenido, aun cuando estaban en carro tirado por un hombre.

 _Raiton. Inazuma_ Momo alzo las kibas con dos relámpagos de color azul los cuales iniciaron a perseguir a los ninjas que las seguían.

Una vez llegaron al puerto.

Los de la tripulación de madame gao, notaron a su reina y una guardiana ser perseguidas y sin impórtales que había civiles en la zona.

Abrieron fuego con su rifles y fusiles.

Alisten los cañones! Grito el maestre del barco, mientras dos piratas bajaban unas escaleras para subir a madame gao.

 _BOOMMM!_ El disparo de un cañón alerto a todos los civiles de que debían huir de los puertos de manera inmediata.

Momo se quedó abajo viendo como el barco de la reían pirata del tamaño de un estadio de juego de pelotas, elevan sus anclas y tomaba rumbo al mar.

Chojuro estaba ganando a Kendo.

Siendo que solo quedaban cinco contra cinco.

Un numero considerablemente malo para la reputación de estos nuevos espadachines de la niebla.

Mientras esto ocurría en el edificio más alto de nami, una figura femenina estaba acostada en el piso, viendo atreves de una mirilla su objetivo, ella tenía un rifle buscando su objetivo.

 _Bang._ Murmuro jalando el gatillo.

Momo quien estaba aún en el puerto escucho un silbido agudo, cuando de pronto escucho como si una sandía hubiese explotado.

 _¡PIEDAD!_ Gritaron todos los piratas que estaban a bordo del barco, pues su reina había muerto y entonces el sello de lealtad en sus cuerpos se es activo matándolos al instante, pero el barco siguió su curso estrellándose con el almacén de combustible.

 _¡Mierda!_ momo alcanzo a cubrirse de la explosión.

Mientras tanto en el edificio más alto, solo quedo un casquillo abandonado.

El fuego se extendió por nami.

 _Corran._ Grito kendo, sin notar que les tomaban fotografías.

 _Fallamos_. Dijo chojuro mientras tenía miedo de lo que le pasaría a Kiri cuando Zeno-sama actuara.

Pronto en todo el mundo, se extendió la noticia de la muerte de la reían pirata.

/en las montañas aledañas a konoha/

Hachidori y tai estaban en una posición desde la cual tenían una buena vista de lo que estaban haciendo estos sujetos con mito, menma, shino, sora y kui.

 _Listo._ dijo furido que dirigía a estos rebeldes. _Cuando esté listo transferimos todo el chakra del kyubi de la niña al niño y entonces el biju destruirá konoha, el daimio reconocerá nuestra fuerza y nos volverá los líderes de su ejército para conquistar todo el mundo y demostrar que la tierra del fuego es la única soberana._ Grito

Alzando el ánimo de los seguidores.

 _¡Eso no tiene sentido!_ Grito Mito.

 _Tu cállate que entiendes del poder_. Dijo Fudo mientras ponía a mito y a zora en extremos opuestos de un circulo.

 _Cuando esto termine nuestro daimio reconocerá nuestra fuerza y seremos invencibles._ Informo furido.

Sus lacayos alzaron sus brazos victorianos a su líder.

 _Prometí que te mataría._ Murmuro hachidori viendo a Zora.

 _¿Interrumpimos su fiesta?_ Cuestiono tai al ave de rapiña.

Esta sintió.

Tai desvaino su espada.

 _¡Corte de la luna llena!_ A, mover su arma en una forma circular tai mato a la mitad de los soldados de Furido.

 _¿Qué mierda?_ cuestiono fado reaccionando, para detener con sus manos una estaca de hierro que le fue lanzada.

 _Uzumaki ato. Ki no tanjo_ grito hachidori.

En las manos de fudo una gran cantidad de estacas de hierro inicialaron a surgir perforando sus manos, su pecho y su cerebro.

Hachidori apareció tras mito y la desato.

Hachidori. Mito no lo creía. Gracias. murmuro.

Libera a los otros. Ordeno el ave de rapiña.

 _¡TU!_ Grito Furido, sacando sus dos espadas. ¡ _Te atreves a interponerte entre mi destino y._ se vio interrumpido por un corte blanco que destruyo un lado de la cueva!

 _¡Disculpen!_ grito tai porque ese había sido su ataque.

Hachidori noto como su máscara volvía a tener la señal de radio y audio.

 _Insolentes._ Grito Furido. _Por la gloria del daimio de fuego, los exterminare y no se interpondrán de mi plan._ Le grito a hachidori.

El ave de uniforme verde y rojo vio a Zora.

 _¡A qué esperas libérame!_ Le grito el monje.

Hachidori, lanco una estaca que atravesó el corazón de zora.

 _¡No!_ grito Furido el hombre ataco a hachidori. _¡Tú puta quien te crees!_ Le intento cortar la cabeza.

Una sola patada de hachidori lanzo al aire haciendo que furido callera en su trasero algo aturdido.

¿ _Quién soy?_ Cuestiono hachidori. _Soy una hija del viento y el mar, soy la seguidora del remolino, soy leal al único señor de todo, soy el pico afilado de la tenacidad, soy la empaladora de los traidores y la perseguidora de los desertores, soy el destino de muchos, soy Yumiko Uzumaki, pero renuncie a mi nombre de mortal, para ser la leal servidora de mi señor_. Hachidori lanzo 10 estacas rodeando a furido. _¡Soy hachidori la empaladora!_ Grito la última parte, multiplicándose en 10 hachidoris y al mismo tiempo atravesando a furido en diez direcciones.

El líder rebelde estaba muerto.

 _Eso fue simple._ Tai limpiaba la sangre de su arma mientras se acercaba a mito.

La joven acababa de desamarrar a Shino, menma y kui.

 _No puedo creer que lo mataras._ Dijo mito a hachidori.

 _Si yo quería hacerl_ o. Dijo kui.

 _Descuida._ Hachidori saco su estaca.

Automáticamente zora volvía a la vida.

 _¡Hija de puta!_ Le grito zora a hachidori.

 _Me caía mejor muerto. Dijo_ tai a la mujer.

 _Entonces_. Menma vio a hachidori _. Yumiko?_ Le cuestiono.

Hachidori ahora lo amenazaba a él.

 _Renuncie a mi nombre para obedecer la voluntad de zeno-sama, nunca lo vuelvas a mencionar._ Le presiono la estaca contra el cuello.

De cualquier forma, salgamos de aquí. dijo tai.

Entonces una pared de la cueva exploto.

 _Les dije que estaban por aquí._ dijo chishiki mientras él y minato entraban a la cueva.

 _Parece que sí._ dijo naruto desde el carruaje. _Bien hecho, teniente._ Dijo naruto mientras veía a hachidori.

El ave de rapiña se puso de rodillas y lloro.

Teniente, ese era un gran puesto, superior a las aves de rapiña, al mismo grado que kita, ese puesto era inalcanzable para alguien común.

 _No le fallare, zeno-sama._ Dijo hachidori.

Los ninjas salían de la cueva.

Zora escoltado de nuevo a la aldea de las hojas.

Mientras tai no se alejaba de mito.

La niña estaba experimentando emociones encontradas debido a que tai la salvase de nuevo.

Mientras tai agradecía que naruto no pidiera su cabeza y que le hubiera dado un asentimiento al verlo, eso era lo mejor de ese endemoniado día.

Una vez todos regresaron a la aldea.

Las cosas no mejoraron.

…

Naruto en su posición como zeno-sama acuso al daimio de fuego de ser responsable de un intento de iniciar una guerra contra las otras naciones, debido a que los ex miembros de su guardia personal, parecían estar siguiendo sus órdenes en un plan con intenciones de controlar a un biju.

El daimio contesto rápidamente desconocido al grupo y anunciando la disolución oficial del grupo de los diez guardianes del fuego.

Además de eso el consorcio negro estaba molesto y estaba levantando acusaciones directas contra el país del cielo, acusándoles de ser los responsables del daño en nami.

Claro el país del cielo negaba todo.

Pero es solo era teatro, bajo todo esto, se estaba llevando una guerra entre piratas y marinas por el control del mar elemental.

La muerte de la reina pirata había desestabilizado el poder de la zona, razón por la cual ahora naruto tenía que dar la orden de aumentar la cantidad de embarcaciones en las aguas de su nación y en las de sus aliados.

Esto afecto principalmente al comercio con los continentes vecinos y puso a kiri en la situación de defender y atacar en todo momento sus costas.

Aun no había ganador para el puesto de próximo soberano pirata.

Pero del lado de naruto se escuchaba el pronunciamiento de Tayuyá Uzumaki como la nueva reina.

Pero del lado de Sora el almirante Ace Republic se postulaba como marinero regente.

Pero como en todas las guerras más nombres surgían entre ellos, el del capitán de la mercadería Tich como próximo rey pirata.

/en konoha/

Mito y menma recibían una misión, la presunta aparición de un pelinegro parecido a sasuke uchiha, había sido detectada por algunos ambus al norte de las tierras del pasto.

La misión de menma y los guardianes de konoha, era capturar a sasuke uchiha con vida y evitar por cualquier medio, que el ultimo uchiha fuera ejecutado.

Naruto le había ordenado a tai visitar su nación por unos días y hachidori estaba ocupada en sus nuevas labores como teniente por lo que mito estaría virtualmente desprotegida.

Pero no era algo de preocuparse.

No había forma de que Akatsuki se hiciera con el kyubi.

Aunque eso dejaba un ligero cabo suelto.

….

Zora el actual seudo jichuriki estaba molesto de seguir en la aldea siendo escoltado en todo momento por cualquier ninja, por eso aprovecho esta oportunidad para escapar de la aldea.

 _¡He Zora!_ Grito una voz que el joven conocido.

 _¡Que mierda quereres!_ Le respondió el joven. Lo siguiente que supo al voltear era que su cuerpo había sido atravesado por una estaca de hierro rojo con varios símbolos que brillaban.

 _Nada solo quería cumplir mi promesa_. Dijo la joven parada y sonriendo frente a joven en el piso.

 _Tu maldita._ Murmuro. _Como es posible_. Cuestiono. Esta arma es del pájaro.

 _Es simple._ Dijo la joven y al mover una mano la máscara de hachidori aparición en su rostro. _Muy simple._

 _Claro, tu maldita_. Zora se intentaba quita la estaca _. Mito nunca debió confiar en tu maldita_. Una segunda estaca atravesó su corazón.

 _Muérete de una vez._ dijo molesta la joven.

 _Maldita seas, tuuuuiii._ Zora murió desangrado.

Hachidori guardo sus estacas y escapo del lugar, sin dejar rastro.

Solo un pergamino que una vez se activó el cuerpo de zora inicio a arder hasta quedar solo cenizas.

…

Mientras esto ocurría.

Otro Sora el líder del cielo azul, no hacía más que lamentarse, todo su plan había sido manipulado.

Cada movimiento que el había planeado, había sido ideado por su enemigo, era como jugar ajedrez y estar a tres pasos de tu enemigo.

El uzumaki, sabía que la muerte de Gao solo era una excusa.

Pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

Naruto seria capas de manipular y acabar a los suyos en la búsqueda de su poder.

 _Solo queda esperar y ver su siguiente movimiento_. Dijo Sora Uzumaki el líder del cielo azul.

Pensado cual sería el siguiente movimiento de naruto.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Sin más se despide Irrealiti13.

Nos leemos luego.

Por favor dejen reviews

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter varios) *

Green World (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Extermino mágico (Harry Potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10) *

un frio temor (Rise of Guardians) *

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice) *

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


End file.
